Changing my Life
by Srta. Taisho
Summary: Kagome está de volta à Califórnia, porém o que mais quer é voltar para Londres. Como conviver com os colegas novos, o ódio de sua prima e as investidas do namorado dela, Inuyasha, capitão do time de futebol e o garoto mais intrigante que ela já conheceu?
1. A Prima

_Olá!_

_Estou aqui, postando mais uma fic._

_Vou tentar uma experiência diferente, trocando os narradores. O primeiro capítulo será narrado pelo Inuyasha e o segundo pela Kagome, e assim segue._

_Quero deixar bem claro que foi muito difícil escrever o Inuyasha sem orelhinhas e de cabelo curto, e pior ainda escrever ele namorando a idiota da Kikyou, mas tudo isso é pelo bem da fic._

_Tentarei postar regularmente, uma vez por semana._

_Se puderem, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam._

_Espero que gostem da fic._

_Beijos ;D_

**Capítulo 1 – A prima**

- E além de tudo isso, ela é irritante! – Reclama Kikyou pela enésima vez. Ela estava escorada na janela do carro, massageado as têmporas em movimentos circulares, em uma tentativa de se acalmar.

Eu realmente não entendo. Quem deveria estar estressado aqui sou eu e não ela, afinal, que tipo de pessoa em sã consciência acorda o namorado em pleno domingo de manhã, o último dia de descanso antes de o ano letivo recomeçar, para ir ao aeroporto buscar a priminha caçula? A Kikyou! É, com certeza ela é esse tipo de pessoa.

- Eu posso apostar Inu, que ela está vindo para cá só pra me irritar, assim como fazia quando éramos pequenas e ela sempre ficava com as bonecas mais bonitas e... – Ok, tenho que admitir, esse tipo de argumento foi o mais infantil possível, mas vindo dela... Bom, com o tempo a gente acostuma. Com um suspiro, arrumo meu Ray Ban e coloco uma das minhas mãos em sua coxa descoberta pela saia curta demais, como sempre, para tentar de algum jeito acalmá-la, ou apenas em uma tentativa de que ela parasse com a crise.

- Mas por que mesmo temos que ir buscá-la? – Pergunto, afinal tenho que admitir, de tanto ela falar mal da prima, até eu já passei a odiá-la.

Entrelaçando sua mão na minha e fazendo um carinho com suas unhas compridas e pintadas em um tom de esmalte rosa berrante, Kikyou suspira pesadamente e responde de má vontade:

- Meus pais tiveram que sair hoje e o idiota do Miroku não estava em casa.

- Seu irmão deve ter aprontado todas ontem! Ninguém escapa das festas da Kagura ileso. – Abro um sorriso malicioso. Que a Kikyou não descubra o que rolou quando ela foi ao banheiro e...

- Ah! Nem me lembre! O Miroku que deveria vir buscá-la, mas ele provavelmente achou uma vadia pra dormir com ele. – Resmunga minha querida namorada com a voz ríspida. Já disse como eu adoro quando ela fala mal dos meus amigos, mesmo que um deles seja o irmão dela? Pois é, eu ADORO!

- Não fala assim dele Kikyou! – Tiro bruscamente minha mão de perto dela, voltando a colocá-la no volante.

- Inuyasha! Não me enche ok! Já basta ter que aturar a ideia de ter minha prima me infernizando, aguentar sua TPM também já é demais. – Fala indignada, ligando o rádio do carro bruscamente e colocando uma música lenta para tocar. Fala sério, nem pensar que ela vai descontar a irritação dela no MEU carro. Troco imediatamente de estação, deixando que um rock pesado começasse a soar. Lançando-me um olhar fulminante, Kikyou levanta a mão novamente com a intenção de trocar de rádio, mas é impedida quando seguro seu pulso e a encaro.

- Meu carro, minhas regras! – Digo lhe lançando meu melhor sorriso, fazendo com que ela voltasse a encarar a estrada inconformada.

- Finalmente! Chegamos! – Exclama Kikyou, me fazendo revirar os olhos com o comentário óbvio.

Estaciono o carro em uma das vagas mais perto o possível da entrada do aeroporto. O quanto mais rápido eu sair daqui melhor.

Assim que desço, percebo que Kikyou já estava em pé me esperando, com uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Suspirando, caminho até ela.

- O que foi agora? – Pergunto impaciente.

- Me desculpa amor! Eu não queria descontar todo o meu estresse em você! – Choraminga, se agarrando ao meu pescoço. Revirando os olhos, a enlaço pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto.

- Tudo bem! Eu também estou um pouco impaciente! – Digo aproximando meu rosto do dela, lhe dando um beijo rápido. - Ok, vamos logo antes que a sua prima se perca por aí! – Falo me afastando e segurando sua mão.

- Duvido! Ainda mais que meus tios vieram junto e... – Aaah, eu mereço! Era tudo o que eu queria: uma criança pentelha e tios chatos, que, a primeira coisa que fazem ao te ver, é apertar suas bochechas. Pelo menos é o tipo de gente que a Kikyou afirma ter na família. Suspirando pela milésima vez na mesma manhã, finalmente, ou infelizmente, entro no aeroporto sendo praticamente arrastado.

9:30

9:45

9:47

9:50

Meu Deus, eu não aguento mais! Maldito tempo que não passa de uma vez! Juro que vou acabar ficando louco se não sair daqui logo. Onde diabos estão os parentes da Kikyou? Ela não para de falar mal da prima e dos tios, sem pausa nem para respirar! Sinceramente não sei como ela tem fôlego.

Passo uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando de algum jeito pensar em algo pra fazer antes de enlouquecer e... Nossa, que visão!

Caminhando até a parte de trás do balcão de uma lanchonete qualquer, que eu realmente não tinha vontade nenhuma em perder meu tempo em descobrir, uma morena, alta, de olhos verdes, vestindo um dos uniformes mais curtos que eu já vi, largava uma grande bandeja em uma das prateleiras e voltava a atender as mesas. Acho que encontrei algo para acabar com o meu tédio momentâneo.

Nossa aquela menina era gata demais! Por que justo quando a Kikyou está por perto eu encontro alguém mais gostosa que ela? Quem dera se eu pudes...

- TIO! TIA! – Ouço a voz estridente de Kikyou berrar ao meu lado. Assustado, me viro bruscamente para ela que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Que irônico. Curioso para saber quem eram os parentes de Kikyou, sigo o seu olhar, já imaginando um casal de tios gordos e uma criança provavelmente emburrada sendo puxada pelos dois.

É então que meu sorriso debochado, sume completamente do meu rosto, sendo substituído por uma cara de surpresa. Vindo em nossa direção, um casal nem um pouco gordo ou com cara de "vou-apertar-suas-bochechas" caminhava até nós sorridentes, e o mais estranho é que eu poderia jurar que os conhecia de algum lugar. O homem vestia um terno preto com uma gravata dourada. Ele tinha a maior cara de executivo, daqueles que tem dinheiro de sobra. Abraçada a ele vinha uma mulher morena que vestia um blazer cinza e, devo admitir, não tinha a menor cara de tia.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a travar uma luta mental para tentar descobrir de onde os conhecia, meu queixo volta a cair quando eu vejo a suposta prima da minha namorada.

- Nossa! Kikyou! Que saudades! – Fala a menina abraçando Kikyou que sorria... Ok, voltando! Nossa! A prima "pirralha" da Kikyou não é nada menos que a garota mais gostosa que eu já vi! Ganha até da garçonete, que eu já esqueci completamente, ou até mesmo da Kikyou. Que ela nunca saiba disso! A garota era morena e tinha os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi. Ela vestia uma saia de cós alto preta deixando a mostra suas incríveis pernas e uma blusa branca bem justa, que modelava sua cintura. Ah! E ela estava de salto! Não sei como descrever isso, mas tenho um enorme fraco por salto alto. Mas o mais estranho é que novamente eu tenho a sensação de já conhecê-la.

- Pois é Ká! Quanto tempo! – Diz Kikyou para a prima e se vira bruscamente pra mim ao notar meu olhar completamente alienado em cima da prima dela. Ela me agarra pelo braço em um gesto possessivo e se volta para eles com a intenção de me apresentar.

- Tio, Tia e Ká! Esse é o meu namorado! Inuya...

- Inuyasha? Meu Deus menino, como você cresceu! Você está tão bonito! – Diz a mulher se aproximando de mim e me abraçando.

– Ah Minori, ele não deve mais se lembrar de nós! Já faz tanto tempo que nos mudamos! – Fala o homem sorrindo para mim simpaticamente.

Já me conheciam? Faz tempo que se mudaram? Então ela é...?

- Sra. Higurashi? – Pergunto surpreso, fazendo com que o sorriso da mulher aumentasse.

Espera, se ela é a Sra. Higurashi, a prima da Kikyou... Aquela garota é a...

- Kagome? – Exclamo surpreso, me virando para a garota de olhos azuis que sorria divertida com a minha confusão.

- Parece que você se lembrou dos seus antigos vizinhos Inuyasha! - Fala Kagome, com a voz melodiosa.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos não é mesmo amor? – Fala Kikyou, me puxando novamente pelo braço, fazendo com que eu percebesse que novamente encarava a prima dela descaradamente. Isso com certeza vai ser muito divertido, penso, sem deixar de conter um sorriso.

- A senhora quer ajuda para carregar as malas? – Pergunto me soltando discretamente de Kikyou.

- Mas é claro querido! Continua um cavalheiro! – Ela me responde sorrindo abertamente. – Mas me conte! Como está a sua mãe? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo!

- Ela está ótima! – Respondo ao mesmo tempo em que seguro suas malas. Minha nossa! Como pode uma senhora tão simpática carregar tanta coisa dentro dessa mala tão pequena?

- Oh! Que bom! – Ela me responde ainda sorrindo.

- E o Inu no Taisho? Continua jogando? – Pergunta o Senhor Higurashi.

- Sempre. – Respondo alegremente. – Ficará muito feliz em saber que o senhor voltou. Com certeza o convidará para jogar! – Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, em sinal de desafio.

- Se ele não estiver com medo de perder...

- Amor! Nem chegamos em casa e você já está pensando em jogar com o Taisho? – Fala a Sra. Higurashi em tom reprovador, não conseguindo conter um sorriso ao ver a cara de cachorro sem dono do Sr Higurashi.

- É inevitável querida! Me desculpe. – Fala ele, dando um beijo na mulher. Mas agora, voltando ao que interessa, me viro para Kagome. Quer dizer, Kikyou.

- Então, vamos indo? – Pergunto.

Kikyou me responde apenas com um olhar fulminante. Nossa! Ela realmente não gosta dos parentes dela. Mas e daí? Nunca disse que nós concordávamos em tudo.

Nós vamos caminhando na direção do estacionamento. Kagome e Kikyou caminhavam na minha frente. A semelhança entre as duas é indiscutível, desde o jeito de andar até a cor do cabelo.

- Wow! Um Audi R8 GT vermelho! – Kagome fala animada, praticamente correndo na direção... Espera! Do MEU carro. – Nossa! Motor V10 de 560 cv e aerofólio traseiro! – Exclama analisando o carro com uma mão na cintura e a outra caída ao lado do corpo.

- Você gosta de carros? – Pergunto abismado.

- Essa é a minha garota! – Fala o Sr Higurashi abraçando a filha com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Certo, isso é muito estranho. Eu realmente não esperava por essa.

Ainda em choque, pego a chave do carro no bolso da calça, e aperto o botão para desativar o alarme enquanto volto a me aproximar.

- É seu? - Pergunta Kagome com a boca aberta, ao me ver abrir o porta-malas. Em resposta apenas lhe lanço um sorriso de canto em afirmação, que é correspondido por ela.

- Dá pra andar logo Inuyasha? – Pergunta Kikyou aparecendo ao meu lado. Pela cara dela, dava para notar o quanto não estava gostando daquilo tudo. Isso só pode ser ciúme! É, acho que isso vai ser divertido.

- Claro meu amor... – Respondo com um sorriso divertido.

Já com as malas guardadas, contorno o carro até a porta do motorista e entro, sendo seguido por todos. O Sr. Higurashi sentou ao meu lado, o que não pareceu agradar nem um pouco a Kikyou, que sempre que possível me lançava um olhar fulminante. Afinal, o que ela tem contra os tios e a prima? Bom, pela prima até entendo, quem não ficaria mau em ter alguém bem mais gost...

- Mas então Inuyasha? Está pronto para o início das aulas? – Pergunta o Sr Higurashi simpático. Imagino se ele seria simpático assim se soubesse o que eu estava prestes a pensar da filha dele.

- É, já que não tem escolha. – Respondo, fazendo o Sr Higurashi soltar uma gargalhada.

- Ai! É tão bom estar de volta! – Fala Sra Higurashi animadamente – Tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes! Não que eu não gostasse de Londres, afinal, quem não adora compras?

- Mãe! – Kagome se pronuncia pela primeira vez desde que entrou no carro, repreendendo a mãe.

- Mas filha! Você também adorava fazer compras! E além do mais, agora você vai reencontrar seus amigos! Claro que você vai sentir falta da Ayame, mas ela pode vir te visitar quando quiser!

- É eu sei mãe. – Kagome responde tristemente.

- Oh querida! Não fique assim! Você logo vai se acostumar! Lembra do quanto você gostava de ir passar o fim de semana na casa do Inuyasha? – Nesse momento, Kikyou tem um ataque de tosse, que me faz rir. A cada minuto que passa, começo a gostar mais da Sra Higurashi. Como eu não me lembro dessas coisas?

- Está tudo bem querida? – Sra Higurashi pergunta para Kikyou, que praticamente se engasgava com a saliva.

- T...tudo bem! Eu estou bem. – Fala Kikyou secamente.

- Certo então. Como eu ia dizendo... Você se lembra Kagome? Inuyasha vivia na piscina lá de casa! Oh! Vocês voltavam do colégio juntos, chegavam em casa, comiam um lanche e iam direto pra piscina! Ainda me lembro do Inuyasha correndo só de cueca para te empurrar para piscina!

Certo, nessa hora até eu me engasguei. O que minha mãe tinha na cabeça quando me deixava fazer isso?

- Mãe! Por favor! – Implora Kagome, com a mão na testa, tentando esconder o rosto de tanta vergonha.

- O que foi querida? Você também andava só de calcinha pra lá e pra cá com ele! – Ela responde ingenuamente. Certo, isso é um GRANDE consolo. Pena que eu não me lembro.

- Querida. – Interfere o Sr Higurashi – Deixe as crianças conversarem!

- Mas o que eu fiz? – Pergunta inocentemente, notando que todos tentavam esconder o rosto.

- Nada meu amor, nada. Olha! Chegamos! – Fala divertido.

- Oh! Quanto tempo! – Exclama Sra Higurashi, saindo do carro e indo em direção a casa, acompanhada do marido. Porém, nada chamava mais atenção do que Kikyou marchando em direção a sua casa, com a expressão impenetrável.

- Te espero no meu quarto! – Ela exclama, me lançando um olhar significativo antes de bater a porta de casa.

- Inuyasha querido! Pode nos ajudar com as malas? – Grita a Sra. Higurashi, de dentro de sua casa, vizinha a de Kikyou.

- Claro! – Respondo, enquanto vou até o porta-malas.

- O que será que deu nela? – Me pergunta Kagome inocentemente. Até demais se quer saber. Mas antes que eu pudesse responder ela já estava entrando em casa. Sério, essa garota ainda me deixa louco.

A casa de Kikyou era vizinha da casa de Kagome. Porém, as duas casas eram muito diferentes. A dos Higurashi tinha um estilo próprio, era clássica, mas bonita. A dos Takeda já era mais rústica e com a decoração mais pesada.

Entro na casa de Kagome admirado com a decoração. A sala tinha um sofá bege enorme, que contrastava com o tapete escuro. Na parede tinha uma televisão enorme de tela plana e alguns quadros. Porém o que me chamou mais atenção foi a estante. Não por ser uma estante bonita, mas pelas fotos que estavam ali. A primeira era do casamento dos Higurashi. Confesso que no início levei um susto, porque a noiva parecia a Kagome. Mas cheguei a conclusão de que isso era impossível, já que o noivo era o inconfundível Sr Higurashi. Quando olhei a próxima foto, meu queixo literalmente caiu. Era o mesmo sofá da casa de Kagome, porém, há alguns anos. Kikyou estava sentada na direita, com a cara emburrada e os braços cruzados no peito, enquanto eu estava sentado no meio, segurando um pote de pipoca, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a cabeça de Kagome, numa tentativa de impedi-la de pegar a pipoca. Atrás do sofá, estava Miroku, com a língua para fora, enquanto apertava a bochecha de Kikyou. Não tive como não rir. Devíamos ter uns sete anos.

- Rindo sozinho Inuyasha? – Pergunta Kagome, encostada na parede ao mesmo tempo em que me observava com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Só estava olhando a foto. – Respondo meio envergonhado coçando a cabeça sem jeito.

- Você deve ter uma igual. Temos quase um book juntos. – Ela sorri timidamente. – Hm... Você poderia me ajudar a levar as minhas malas para cima?

- Ah! Claro, por isso que estou aqui! – Falo retribuindo o sorriso. Caminhei até as malas. Assim que levantei a primeira, cheguei a conclusão de que Kagome era realmente IGUAL a Sra. Higurashi. O que diabos ela carrega aqui dentro?

- Muito pesada? – Ela sorri divertida.

- Ann... Claro que não! Isso não é nada! – Falo, fazendo um esforço terrível para não deixar transparecer o verdadeiro esforço que eu estava fazendo. Quer dizer, eu tinha que causar uma boa impressão.

Ela soltou um risinho e começou a subir as escadas, para me mostrar o caminho. Subimos dois lances de escada e chegamos ao quarto dela, que pude notar ser o sótão. Era completamente o oposto do quarto de Kikyou. Ao invés de paredes rosa, ursinhos de pelúcia por tudo e o máximo possível de brilho em um ambiente só, o de Kagome tinha paredes roxas, uma cama no canto com uma colcha branca com detalhes também em roxo. No outro canto um sofá enorme branco e ao lado uma escrivaninha cheia de livros, um violão e encostado na parede um... skate? Como assim essa garota tem skate? Isso não quer dizer que ela sabe andar, não é? Não, óbvio que não. Deve ser do Miroku ou algum outro amigo. Voltando a olhar para o quarto percebo que tinha uma janela enorme que dava direto para a janela do meu quarto. E quando eu digo direto, eu quero dizer direto mesmo. Sorri com a minha grande descoberta, e já estava pensando em como tirar proveito disso quando a voz da Sra Higurashi ecoa pelo quarto:

- Crianças! Emma acabou de tirar um bolo de chocolate do forno!

- Bolo de chocolate? – Fala Kagome, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de criança que acabou de ganhar um presente. – Vamos?

- Claro. – Respondo, não contendo um sorriso ao ver a expressão da garota.

Largo as malas ao lado da cama, dou uma última espiada no ângulo que ela enxergaria do meu quarto e desço para comer o bolo.

- Hmmm... Que cheirinho bom! Estava com saudades dos seus bolos Emma! – Kagome sorri, depositando um beijo no rosto da empregada. – O dia que Kikyou der um beijo na bochecha de uma empregada, eu viro gay.

- Olá querida! – Emma responde sorrindo.

Nós sentamos na bancada da cozinha junto da Sra Higurashi, que nos esperava para comer com o costumeiro sorriso. Dou a primeira mordida no bolo e escuto meu celular tocar. Tiro ele do bolso e vejo a foto de Kikyou me beijando no visor. Droga! Esqueci totalmente.

- Alô? – Pergunto com medo do que viria.

- Oi amor! – Kikyou fala, com a voz estranhamente doce. Eu realmente estou com medo. – Onde você está?

- Eu? Eu to aqui... Indo pra aí! – Respondo receoso.

- Tudo bem! Estou te esperando então! Beijo! Te amo!

- Beijo! Também te amo. – Desligo o telefone e olho para Kagome e a Sra Higurashi que conversavam animadamente.

- Ann... Eu tenho que ir! – Digo sorrindo – Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Claro Inuyasha! – Kagome me responde sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Então ta! –Respondo alegre. – Tchau Sra Higurashi! Até mais!

- Tchau querido! – Ela me responde amigavelmente.

Saio da casa de Kagome com um sorriso estranhamente alegre no rosto, que se apaga assim que olho para a casa vizinha. Agora terei que enfrentar a fera, penso com um suspiro enquanto caminho até a casa de Kikyou.


	2. Lei de Murphy

_Oi gente!_

_Mais um capítulo da minha nova fic!_

_Espero que vocês gostem! ;D_

**Capítulo 2 – Lei de Murphy**

- Finalmente acabei! – Falo comigo mesma, quando guardo a última peça de roupa dentro do roupeiro. Me jogo de bruços na cama, cansada por ter arrumado tudo sozinha. Já tinha me esquecido o lado ruim de ter tantas roupas.

Com um suspiro, tomo coragem e me levanto, apesar da vontade de dormir um pouco. A viagem havia sido cansativa. Caminho até o roupeiro e pego um short jeans curto, em um tom mais escuro. Tiro a saia e o coloco. Me sentindo mais confortável, vou até a cadeira giratória e ligo o notebook. Ainda são onze horas, Ayame provavelmente está dormindo, mas eu preciso dar um sinal de vida, então começo a escrever um e-mail.

* * *

De: ka_higurashi

Para: ayame_ruivinha

Assunto: CHEGUEEEI!

Amiga,

Acabei de chegar! E acredite, minha vontade de voltar pra Londres aumenta a cada minuto que fico aqui. Por que eu não fui aceitar a sua ideia de te trazer na mala? Seria muito mais útil do que todas essas roupas! :D

Recém cheguei e já estou morrendo de saudades! :(

Falando nisso, como está o Ban? Vou ligar pra ele depois, estou com saudades dele também. ):

Mas vocês vão vir me visitar, não vão? *-*

E eu acho muito bom você entrar mais tarde, para eu poder te contar direitinho tudo o que ta acontecendo por aqui, e isso inclui minha prima e o namorado dela. Ah! E minha mãe falando demais, como sempre. Já deu pra perceber que eu passei vergonha né?

Até mais tarde!

Beijos, Ká.

* * *

Envio o e-mail e fico encarando a tela do notebook, pensando em tudo que eu havia deixado para trás lá em Londres. Ayame era com certeza a pessoa que eu mais sentiria falta. Nós somos melhores amigas desde que meu pai teve que se mudar para Londres, por causa do trabalho. O mesmo trabalho que nos fez voltar para a Califórnia.

Levanto da cadeira e com um suspiro pesado me atiro no sofá do meu quarto. Bankotsu com certeza seria outra pessoa da qual eu sentiria muita falta. Depois de tanto tempo gostando dele, finalm...

Escuto o barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar! – Grito, enquanto levantava do sofá e arrumava os cabelos, bagunçados por eu estar deitada.

- Quer dizer que a minha prima preferida está de volta à cidade? – Me pergunta Miroku, que entrava no quarto com aquela cara fofa que eu estava com saudades de ver.

- MIROKUUUUUUUUUU! – Grito, me agarrando no pescoço dele, em um abraço carinhoso. – Quanto tempo! Eu estava morrendo de saudades!

Eu realmente tinha me esquecido do lado bom de vir para cá. Esse lado com certeza era o Miroku. Ele era meu primo, irmão de Kikyou, e sempre foi meu melhor amigo desde que éramos crianças. Ele até passou uma temporada em Londres, lá na minha casa, o que fez com que nos aproximássemos ainda mais. Mas ele voltou e fazia tempo que não nos víamos.

- E aí Ká! Tudo bem? – Ele me pergunta rindo, quando finalmente o solto.

- Ta tudo certo. E com você? – Pergunto sorrindo alegremente.

- Tudo ótimo. Aliás, vim aqui para te sequestrar. Hoje você vai ter a honra de almoçar com o cara mais bonito da cidade! – Ele sorri para mim, aquele sorriso que eu tinha saudades de ver.

- Aé? E posso saber onde ele está? – Pergunto sem conter o riso.

- Kagome... Kagome... Sempre querendo ser engraçadinha. Admita que eu sou o melhor primo que você tem!

- Mas é claro... – Falo me esgueirando para perto da porta do quarto – Porque você é o único! – Digo, e começo a descer correndo as escadas, ao ouvir um murmuro indignado dele, que me segue correndo.

- Kagome! O que você disse? – Ele me pergunta, enquanto descia o segundo lance de escadas. Eu não respondo, e tento me desvencilhar dele, que estava cada vez mais perto. Porém, com uma agilidade incrível, ele me joga no sofá e começa a me fazer cócegas.

- Miroku querido! Vejo que veio nos visitar! – Exclama minha mãe, no seu típico tom de voz amigável.

- Oh! Senhora Higurashi! – Ele me solta e abraça minha mãe – Quanto tempo! Cada vez mais bonita, não é mesmo?

- Oh querido! Sempre um cavalheiro! – Ela responde, com o rosto um pouco corado.

- O que é isso Sra. Higurashi, é a mais pura verdade. – Ele sorri – Mas, gostaria de pedir permissão para sequestrar Kagome agora e levá-la para almoçar comigo.

- Permissão concedida! Só a devolva antes das seis! Temos uma janta marcada na sua casa hoje à noite.

- Tudo bem, tentarei não me atrasar. – Ele pisca para minha mãe e depois se vira para mim com uma expressão séria, mas sem conseguir esconder o divertimento na voz – Você tem exatamente dez minutos para se arrumar, antes que eu queira me vingar novamente.

- Sim senhor! – Respondo mostrando a língua para ele em um gesto infantil e subo as escadas correndo.

Chego ao meu quarto, abro o roupeiro e pego um vestido no cabide, com um sorriso enorme. Em Londres era muito difícil estar quente. Um ponto para a Califórnia. Tiro minha roupa rapidamente e o coloco. Vou até a frente do espelho para poder fechá-lo melhor. É um vestido de alcinhas, não muito decotado, bege escuro. Só para complementar, coloco um tipo de cinto improvisado, dando um laço. Pronto. Vou até a prateleira de calçados, pego uma rasteirinha qualquer e a coloco rapidamente. Não demoro nem cinco minutos, mas posso apostar que o Miroku está batendo o pé impaciente.

Desço as escadas praticamente correndo, enquanto passo as mãos pelos cabelos tentando arrumá-los.

- Estou pronta! – Digo sorrindo ao chegar à sala, e como eu havia dito, meu querido primo me esperava impaciente.

- Para que tanta demora Kagome? – Pergunta enquanto arrumava, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, a manga da camisa, que estava dobrada até o cotovelo. Miroku vestia uma camisa quadriculada em tons de verde, uma camisa branca lisa por baixo, calça jeans escuras e um all star.

- Nem foi tanta demora, ok? Você que não gosta de esperar! – Falo rolando os olhos.

- Ok, ok! Vamos?

- Ué, ta esperando o que? – Pergunto arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você não muda mesmo pirralha! - Fala ele rindo divertido e começando a caminhar até a entrada da casa.

- Mas e aí, pronto para o início das aulas? – Pergunto seguindo-o. Miroku apenas sorri de canto e enlaça o braço ao meu enquanto começamos a caminhar pela calçada, me fazendo gargalhar.

- Você sabe que por dentro eu estou morrendo não é? Adeus dormir até tarde, adeus festas praticamente toda noite! – Fala dramaticamente, me fazendo rir mais ainda. – Fala sério Ká! Ter que olhar para a cara do Sr. Myouga toda manhã é praticamente um pesadelo!

- Quem?

- O diretor gordo e careca! – Diz meu primo rindo debochado. Lhe dou um tapa no braço, mas não consigo segurar um sorriso. – Mas e você? Pronta para enfrentar o início das aulas? – Me pergunta, sorrindo meigamente.

- Hmm... Na verdade... Nem um pouco! – Admito tristemente.

- Ah Ká! O colégio nem é tão ruim assim! Tudo bem que tem as provas, os professores chatos, os treinos e... É, pensando melhor, o colégio é um horror! – Diz ele com cara de espanto.

- Miroku! Era pra você estar me dando uma força ou algo do tipo! – Falo em tom reprovador, mas me divertindo muito.

- Hm, tudo bem! Quem sabe assim – Parando abruptamente Miroku se vira para mim, pega minhas mãos e me olha seriamente - Kagome! Farei de todo o possível para protegê-la! Não deixarei que nenhuma prova assassina vá pegá-la à noite, ou até alguma líder de torcida invejosa que queira furar seus olhos por ter roubado o namorado dela e...

- MIROKU! – O interrompo já fazendo certo esforço para conter o riso.

- Ta! Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Diz sorrindo, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas voltando a se aproximar e me abraçar carinhosamente. – Ah priminha, não fica assim! Com certeza vai ser diferente de como você estava acostumada em Londres, mas não quer dizer que você não vai se dar bem aqui também!

- AGORA SIM! – Digo sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço.

- Mas também, quem não se daria bem sendo parente do cara mais gostoso da Califórnia? – Pergunta me olhando como se a resposta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Eu apenas o encaro com cara de tédio e suspiro, mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, noto que ele olhava para algum ponto atrás de mim sorrindo travesso.

- O que você...

- Sango! – Fala meu primo sorrindo para a garota que vinha fitando o chão, em nossa direção. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com a franja caída sobre os olhos. Vestia uma blusa colada vermelha, shorts jeans e all star preto. Parecendo já ter notado nossa presença, e em minha opinião, não ter gostado de alguma coisa, ela apenas resmunga um "Oi Miroku" e continua caminhando.

- Você acordada a essa hora? Realmente o mundo vai cair! – Diz Miroku, parecendo querer provocar. Ih, aí tem.

- Miroku! – Diz a garota se virando para ele. Certo, tenho que admitir que fiquei com medo da sua expressão, apesar de ela ser muito bonita – Vai... Ver se eu tô lá na esquina, ok! – Eu tenho certeza que não era bem esse o lugar para onde ela queria mandar o meu primo. E pelo que parece Miroku também notou, pois soltou sua sonora gargalhada. Mas como o Miroku é o Miroku...

- Agora não dá! To ocupado! – Diz me abraçando pela cintura e sorrindo para a garota que me olha de cima a baixo. Outra confissão... Eu gelei! Como uma garota tão linda pode dar tanto medo? Com apenas um suspiro pesado, Sango volta a se virar, e continua caminhando sem falar nada.

- MIROKU! O que foi isso? - Pergunto séria me voltando para ele, que ainda encarava a garota se afastar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Miroku? – Chamo novamente passando uma mão na frente de seu rosto, como que para tirá-lo de um transe.

- Hmm... Que? – Pergunta alienado.

- Sango né? – Falo sorrindo maliciosamente, voltando a caminhar até a lanchonete que já estava perto.

- É sim! Ela é... ESPERA! Que sorriso é esse Kagome? – Pergunta me olhando desconfiado.

- Sorriso? Que sorriso?

- Kagome!

- Eu?

- Pff! Vamos logo! – Diz impaciente, passando a me arrastar. Juro, ou o Miroku ta corado nesse exato momento ou eu estou com insolação.

Nós dois entramos na lanchonete e nos sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada das outras. O lugar era bem aconchegante, com vários quadros nas paredes e mesinhas pequeninas com bancos marrons para sentarmos. Logo uma garçonete sorridente se aproxima e nos entrega o cardápio.

- Não precisamos dele. – Fala Miroku com um sorriso convencido no rosto. A garçonete sorri para ele. – Eu e minha amiga aqui vamos querer o de sempre. – Ele lança uma piscadinha para a moça.

- Certo. Com licença. –Diz a garçonete sorrindo e se retirando, nos deixando a sós para conversar.

- Você vai adorar isso.

- Aé? E como você sabe? – Pergunto em tom de desafio.

- Confie em mim. – E ele me lança uma piscadinha estilo Miroku. Eu dou um sorriso. – Mas então minha priminha linda, como está esse coraçãozinho? Faz tanto tempo que não paramos para conversar!

- Pois é! Bem, na verdade eu estou confusa. – Lanço um sorriso triste para ele – Eu estava gostando de um garoto lá em Londres fazia um tempo. Ele era irmão da minha melhor amiga. Nós éramos amigos também, mas eu achava que ele nunca iria gostar de mim. Até que a Ayame deixou escapar esse meu segredo para ele uma vez, então ele veio conversar comigo em uma festa e nós ficamos. Estava tudo maravilhoso, nós já estávamos juntos há quase um mês, e aí descobri que voltaria para cá.

- Nossa! Pelo que vejo você arrasava corações em Londres! – Miroku sorri para mim.

- É sério Miroku! Eu ainda gosto dele!

- Mas vocês ainda estão juntos? – Ele me pergunta curioso.

- Não, achamos melhor não ficarmos com um compromisso sério. Sabe, para não acabarmos nos machucando. Afinal, ainda não sabemos exatamente quanto tempo ficaremos sem nos ver.

- Ah Ká! Não fica assim! –Ele me olha triste – Você vai se acostumar. Essas coisas fazem parte da vida, mas não se estresse. E você logo vai fazer amigos aqui na Califórnia! Você vai ver, o pessoal aqui é bem legal. E se você não gostar de ninguém e achar que não tem mais jeito e estiver pensando em se matar, lembre-se de mim. – Ele sorri convencido.

- Own! Obrigada Miroku! Já disse que você é o melhor primo que existe no mundo?

- Bem, acho que não, mas eu sempre soube que você achava isso! – Ele abre um sorriso divertido.

- Seu bobo! – Mostro a língua para ele.

- Com licença. – Fala a garçonete, colocando em cima da mesa a nossa frente dois hambúrgueres enormes e batata frita. E quando eu disse que os hambúrgueres eram enormes eu quis dizer enormes mesmo, gigantes para ser mais exata. – Aqui estão.

- Obrigada. – Miroku responde a ela, que se retira logo em seguida, nos deixando novamente a sós. – Você vai adorar isso. – Fala ele, dando uma mordida no hambúrguer. Eu encaro meu prato e em seguida também dou uma mordida.

- Miroku! Essa é uma das melhores coisas que eu já comi! – Digo, dando outra mordida, porque, caramba, aquilo era bom demais.

- Eu falei que você ia gostar! – Ele sorri para mim.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto comíamos, até que Miroku o quebra, após terminar de comer:

- Então, você tem que conhecer o resto do pessoal.

- Hm... – Falo, após engolir o último pedaço do melhor hambúrguer do mundo – Tipo a Sango? – Ele se engasga com o suco que tomava e eu seguro o riso.

- É, tipo a Sango. – Ele fala meio sem jeito. Como sou uma pessoa muito boa, resolvi ajudá-lo e mudei o rumo da conversa.

- Mas então, quem são seus amigos aqui?

- Bem, o Inuyasha é o meu melhor amigo. Tem o Kouga também. Nós somos do time de futebol, você sabe. E das garotas acho que você vai se dar melhor com a Rin. Ela é parecida com você, só que totalmente tímida.

- Ai, isso tudo é tão estranho. Eu estava tão acostumada com Londres.

- Ká! Já disse pra você relaxar! Vai dar tudo certo! – Ele me lança um sorriso – Mas, agora vamos indo, se não sua mãe nunca mais vai deixar você sair comigo.

- Certo. – Nós nos levantamos e Miroku vai pagar a conta. Mas não pense que é sempre assim, odeio quando pagam as coisas pra mim, só que não trouxe nada, já que estava com pressa quando saí de casa.

- Vamos indo? – Ele sorri para mim, indicando a porta, para que eu saísse.

- Claro! – Respondo.

Nós fomos caminhando até nossas casas, que eram vizinhas. Ele me contou um pouco sobre cada um dos seus amigos. Eu até ouvia algumas partes, mas ainda estava com a cabeça em Londres, em Ayame e principalmente em Bankotsu.

- E Sesshoumaru, ele é legal, apesar de ser bem fechado. Você se lembra dele, não é?

- Na verdade não muito. Ele é o irmão do Inuyasha, não é?

- É sim. – Nós já estávamos na frente da minha casa. – Bem, nos vemos mais tarde então? – Ele me pergunta.

- Com certeza! Até mais Miroku!

- Até daqui a pouco priminha! – Ele me lança um beijo e eu lhe dou um sorriso.

Entro em casa e subo correndo para o meu quarto, para ver se Ayame tinha respondido meu e-mail. Quando abro a caixa de e-mail, vejo que ela ainda não havia respondido, então entro no bate papo. Assim que apareço como online, sobe uma janela no canto da tela:

_**Ayame: **__Kááá! Que saudades! Estava respondendo seu e-mail agora mesmo!_

_**Ká:**__ Ayameeeee! Também estou morrendo de saudades!_

_**Ayame:**__ Me conta, como estão as coisas aí na Califórnia?_

_**Ká:**__ Bem, tirando o fato de minha mãe ter me matado de vergonha contando histórias de quando eu era pequena e andava praticamente pelada com o vizinho, minha prima basicamente me odiar, o namorado dela, que por acaso é o vizinho que andava quase pelado comigo, ficar me secando e você e o Ban não estarem aqui, ta tudo ótimo._

_**Ayame:**__ Nossa! Você acabou de chegar e já aconteceu tudo isso?_

_**Ká:**__ Pois é, as coisas estão agitadas._

_**Ayame:**__ Mas eu quero saber mais! Me conta detalhes de como é esse vizinho que ficou te secando!_

_**Ká:**__ Ah, ele é alto, não é gordo nem magro demais, tem cabelo curto e preto. E tem um estilo meio largado, sabe? Cabelo bagunçado e essas coisas._

_**Ayame:**__ Hmm..Parece ser o maior gato!_

_**Ká:**__ Ah, qual é, ele não é nada demais. E além do mais ele namora a Kikyou, que praticamente me odeia. Eu vou manter distância dele, não quero irritá-la mais._

_**Ayame:**__ Você não parou pra pensar, que talvez o motivo da Kikyou te odiar tanto, seja exatamente porque o namorado dela fica te secando?_

_**Ká:**__ Na verdade nem pensei nisso direito, mas é uma boa explicação._

_**Ayame:**__ É uma ÓTIMA explicação._

_**Ká:**__ Certo. Mas e o Ban como ta?_

_**Ayame:**__ Ele ta bem, mas com saudades de você. Ele perguntou várias vezes se você já tinha chegado e se a gente já tinha se falado._

_**Ká:**__ Ah! Que fofo! Eu to com muita saudade! Ele ta por aí?_

_**Ayame:**__ Não, ele acabou de sair com o Houjo. _

_**Ká:**__ Ah, que pena. Queria falar com ele. Você manda um beijo por mim?_

_**Ayame:**__ Claro._

_**Ká:**__ Tenho que sair, tem uma janta na casa da Kikyou daqui a pouco. Me deseje boa sorte!_

_**Ayame:**__ Boa sorte! _

_**Ká:**__ Não esquece de mandar um beijo pro Ban. Beijos! Até mais!_

_**Ayame:**__ Não vou esquecer sua chata! Beijos!_

Desligo o computador rindo e vou tomar um banho, para depois me arrumar para a janta.

Depois de deixar a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo por uns bons dez minutos, me enrolo na toalha e caminho até o guarda-roupas para escolher o vestido que eu usaria no jantar.

Após quase meia hora tentando decidir qual vestir, opto por um rosa bem claro, com um decote V bem cavado e alças grossas com detalhes em dourado na costura. Na cintura, várias fitas também douradas entrelaçadas para marcar e a saia lisa até um palmo acima do joelho.

Volto ao meu banheiro, pego o secador de cabelo e começo a secá-lo. Deixando-os um pouco úmidos, prendo em um coque firme e começo a me maquiar. Apenas um pouco de blush, lápis preto contornando os olhos para destacá-los, uma sombra preta esfumaçada, rímel preto e gloss.

Vou até a parte dos calçados e pego uma sandália dourada com várias tiras finas. Calço-as e vou até a frente do espelho. Solto meus cabelos, que, por causa do coque, ficaram ondulados do jeito esperado. Coloco um brinco de argola dourada e sorrio para meu reflexo. Perfeito.

- KAGOME! Anda logo filha! – Grita meu pai do andar de baixo.

- Já estou pronta! – Digo descendo as escadas do sótão, onde ficava meu quarto. – Nossa! Que gato! – Falo piscando para ele que já havia descido e me esperava na sala junto com mamãe. Papai vestia um terno cinza com risca de giz, uma camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata vermelha.

- Como sou um cara sortudo! Estou sendo acompanhado por duas lindas mulheres! – Fala rindo ao puxar eu e minha mãe para um abraço. Ela usava um vestido preto com decote simples, um corte quadrado nos ombros e saia lápis. Na cintura, uma faixa com estampa de oncinha e sapatos com a mesma estampa. Os cabelos soltos, porém jogados para um lado, em um penteado clássico e, como maquiagem, apenas um lápis preto contornando os olhos, rímel e batom cor de boca.

- Bobagem! – Diz mamãe encabulada. Mesmo depois de tantos anos casados, eles continuam com ar de apaixonados.

- Vamos? – Pergunto, mesmo que no meu íntimo estivesse dando quase tudo para ficar em casa, embaixo dos cobertores, comendo chocolate e suspirando de saudades de Londres.

- Vamos. – Concorda papai, estendendo o braço para minha mãe e me seguindo até a porta.

Caminhamos até a casa do lado, e, sinceramente, não sei dizer se ter minha família, (leia-se prima) assim tão perto é bom ou ruim. Aperto a campainha e espero. Ouço passos se aproximando e Miroku abre a porta, com aquele sorriso fofo que sempre me faz relaxar. Acho que não existe sorriso mais lindo do que o dele.

- Wow... Ta gata hein! – Diz meu primo me medindo de cima a baixo com um sorriso aprovador me fazendo rir.

- Obrigada! – Falo entrando e o abraçando – Nossa, você também está um gato! Quer casar comigo? – Falo rindo divertida. Miroku vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa azul clara e um blazer preto por cima. Os cabelos estavam arrumados e levemente bagunçados.

- Linda assim? Olha que eu aceito! – Diz entrando na brincadeira. – Sra. Higurashi! Está cada vez mais linda. Kagome desculpa, mas acho que roubaram meu coração! – Fala Miroku dramaticamente, fazendo todos rirem.

- Sempre um encanto Miroku! – Diz mamãe o abraçando.

- Ei garoto, para de tentar roubar as minhas garotas! – Diz meu pai sorrindo e apertando a mão do sobrinho.

- Desculpa tio! Eu não resisto.

Miroku nos leva até a sala, mas o pouco que andamos pela casa já no permitia perceber o quão rústica era a decoração. Assim que entro, me deparo com a grande escada de madeira que dava para o segundo andar. As paredes eram pintadas com cores mais fortes, os móveis eram de madeira escura e objetos como castiçais e vasos com flores se destacavam bastante, mas em momento algum deixava de transparecer o luxo da decoração.

- MINORI! Que saudades! – Diz tia Aya ao nos ver chegar, indo abraçar mamãe.

- Também estava com saudades de você! – Fala minha mãe retribuindo o abraço.

- Akira, quanto tempo! – Minha tia fala, indo abraçar meu pai.

- Pois é, mas agora viemos pra ficar! – Meu pai responde sorrindo.

- Kagome! Como você cresceu! Nossa! Está tão linda!

- Obrigada! A senhora também está linda. – Digo fazendo-a aumentar o sorriso.

Tia Aya usava um vestido tubinho preto com alguns detalhes de costura, um sapato super alto com estampas de oncinhas em um tom mais forte que o da minha mãe e uns detalhes em cima formando uma flor. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, e tinha como maquiagem os olhos bem marcados em preto e batom vermelho.

- Miroku, onde está sei pai e sua irmã? – Pergunta Tia Aya para o filho.

- A Kikyou provavelmente ainda está se arrumando e o papai deve estar na garagem, ainda babando pelo carro novo. – Responde sorrindo divertido.

- Oh, é só um carro, por favor! – Diz minha tia balançando a cabeça negativamente, e voltando a se dirigir ao filho – Vá chamar a sua irmã para que...

A Sra. Takeda é interrompida pelo som da campainha soando, e antes que pudesse pensar em ir atender, Kikyou desce rapidamente as escadas gritando "EU ATENDO" e se dirigindo à porta.

- Até já sei quem é! – Murmura Miroku do meu lado.

- Essas meninas de hoje! – Fala minha tia balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Querido! – Fala minha mãe sorrindo docemente para alguém atrás de mim.

Ao me virar, vejo minha prima sorridente, como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio na loteria. Ela estava com um vestido tubinho creme até a metade a coxa, que moldava seu corpo perfeitamente e uma sandália vermelha, com tiras enlaçando o tornozelo. Os cabelos estavam impecavelmente lisos, com a franja presa para o lado, e tinha os olhos contornados com lápis preto, sombra também em preto, rímel, blush rosa e batom vermelho. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção era seu acompanhante.

Kikyou estava com o braço enlaçado ao de Inuyasha, que vestia uma calça jeans azul marinho bem escura, camisa preta para fora da calça que contrastava com sua pele pouco bronzeada e seus olhos dourados. O cabelo como sempre bagunçado de um jeito... interessante, e aquele sorriso de canto, que tenho que admitir, ganha até do sorriso fofo do Miroku, não que eu me importe, óbvio.

Depois de uma rápida olhada, ta, tudo bem, de uma BOA olhada, me recomponho com a intenção de cumprimentá-los, mas meu choque só aumenta quando meu olhar cruza com o dele e percebo que não era só eu que estava dando uma boa olhada no que não devia. Minha nossa! Kikyou estava ali do lado e era namorada dele, será que só eu vejo problema nisso?

Felizmente, antes que eu pudesse corar ou que minha querida prima pudesse perceber aquela troca de olhares que eu definitivamente vou ignorar, minha mãe caminha até eles abraçando Kikyou rapidamente com um comentário de como ela estava linda e logo volta sua atenção à Inuyasha que pega sua mão e deposita um beijo.

- Sra. Higurashi! A senhora está linda, como sempre. – Diz o garoto sorrindo.

- Ah, que isso! – Diz minha mãe envergonhada. Sério, essa noite não pode ficar melhor.

Se voltando para nós, o casal caminha em nossa direção.

- Oi Ká! – Sorri Kikyou para mim. Vou fingir que não percebi aquele olhar irônico.

- Oi! – Sorrio de volta, o mais simpática possível. Quem sabe assim ela tem um estímulo de me tratar bem? Ah, fala sério, como se isso fosse possível.

- Kagome! – Fala Inuyasha se voltando para mim, e como fez com a minha mãe, pega minha mão e deposita um beijo. Eu NÃO me arrepiei quando ele beijou a minha mão, ok? – Você também está linda. – Fala olhando diretamente pra mim. Ah cara, eu quero morrer. Kikyou, por favor, você não vai ficar com ciúmes de uma coisinha boba assim, não é?

- Inuyasha! Vamos pro meu quarto! Mãe, só nos chame quando a comida estiver pronta! Tchau! – Fala minha prima literalmente arrastando o namorado para o andar de cima, que me lança um olhar no mínimo significativo antes de sumir de vista. É, acho que sim, ela ficou com ciúmes disso.

Depois de um silêncio incômodo se instalar entre nós, que continuávamos a encarar a escada por onde Kikyou e Inuyasha sumiram, tia Aya começa a rir, chamando a atenção de todos nós.

- Oh, me desculpem pelo o comportamento da minha filha! Deve ser o nervosismo pelo início das aulas amanhã!

- Ah, tudo bem! – Diz minha mãe sorrindo docemente.

- Vamos, vamos! Sentem-se! Vou pegar um drink para nós! – Diz Tia Aya, caminhando até um barzinho de madeira repleto de bebidas variadas.

- Ih, papo de velho não dá! Vem Ká, se você continua a mesma, vai adorar a minha garagem. – Fala Miroku me puxando pela mão e caminhando até os fundos da casa, onde havia uma porta para a garagem.

- Wow! Eu podia ficar aqui por um bom tempo! – Falo rindo, após entrar no local que ele indicava.

Sério, aquela garagem era perfeita. Eu não imaginava que fosse tão grande e aqueles carros eram lindos demais.

- Pai, você ainda está aí dentro? – Pergunta Miroku rindo divertido, me puxando até um Jaguar CX-F prata. Wow! Babei.

- É inevitável meu filho! Quem resiste a ele? – Fala o Sr. Takeda, que estava sentado no banco do motorista. – Kagome! Nossa, como você está linda! – Diz meu tio, saindo do carro e vindo me dar um abraço.

- Tio, que saudades! Nossa, que carrão hein!

- É! Meu novo bebê! – Fala ele olhando para o carro com os olhos brilhando.

- A mamãe estava procurando o senhor! – Fala meu primo revirando os olhos – Não deixe ela com ciúmes do carro, se não você sabe o que ela pode fazer.

Engolindo seco, meu tio olha mais uma vez para o carro e sai praticamente correndo da garagem.

- O que a sua mãe pode fazer? – Pergunto curiosa.

- Melhor você nem saber! – Responde rindo divertido. – Vem Ká. Esse é o meu! – Diz orgulhoso, me levando até um Audi Q7 branco. – 213 CV e motor 2.0 TFSI! - Fala encarando o carro. Nossa, ele é lindo demais.

- Pegou pesado! Você sabe que eu tenho um tombo por Audi! – Falo, fingindo estar emburrada, e me aproximo do carro, para poder ver melhor. Bancos de couro grafite. Nossa.

- Uma hora dessas, te deixo dar uma volta! Aposto que já sabe dirigir mesmo sem ter tirado a carteira! – Fala sorrindo de canto. Em resposta apenas faço uma cara inocente, o fazendo rir.

- E a Mercedes? – Pergunto apontando para uma Mercedes Benz conversível azul claro.

- Carro de Paty! De quem poderia ser? – Pergunta como se a resposta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Rindo respondo:

- Kikyou!

- Dela mesmo! Ganhou de aniversário! Mas não deixa ninguém chegar perto, a não ser o Inuyasha, claro! Mas ele não faz questão nenhuma disso. – Diz Miroku se escorando no carro com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Com o carro que ele tem, até eu dispenso o carro dela! – Falo rindo, sendo acompanhada por ele! - E a sua mãe? Não tem carro?

- Ela acabou de trocar por uma IX35, mas ainda não chegou da fábrica.

- Hmm!

- E aí, vamos subir? Comprei uma guitarra nova, quer ver? – Pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

- Você sabe que sim! - Respondo sorrindo animada.

- Vamos! – Fala já me puxando pela mão para a saída da garagem.

Passamos pela sala, onde nossos pais conversavam animadamente. Subimos as escadas e Miroku me puxa até um corredor grande que tinha duas portas, uma de frente para a outra. Entramos em uma delas, onde era o quarto de Miroku. Imagino que a da frente seja do quarto da Kikyou, que estava com a porta fechada.

O quarto do meu primo era até arrumado demais. A parede do fundo era azul escuro e as outras mais claras. Uma cama Box com edredom branco e detalhes pretos, guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha grade com computador, rádio, cadernos, livros, cd's e pastas jogadas em um canto, uma cadeira giratória, e no outro canto do quarto uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro. Ao lado uma cadeira estofada que parecia bem aconchegante e na parede uma televisão de tela plana em um suporte.

- Aposto que não foi você que arrumou seu quarto. – Falo rindo.

- Você me conhece bem! – Diz piscando o olho pra mim – Senta aí!

Me sento na cadeira giratória e o vejo caminhar até o guarda-roupsa e tirar a guitarra coberta pela capa preta.

- Meu brinquedo novo! – Diz com os olhos brilhando e tirando da capa uma guitarra Corpo Basswood preta.

- Nossa! Ela é linda Miroku! – Falo me levantando e caminhando até ele. – Você já sabe tocar ou é só pra enfeite? – Pergunto para provocá-lo.

- Ah priminha, não sei você, mas eu sou fera. – Diz sorrindo convencido pegando a palheta azul no bolso da capa e a passando pelas cordas da guitarra em um acorde, fazendo com que o som forte preenchesse o quarto. Miroku morde o lábio e fecha os olhos franzindo a testa. Eu não consigo deixar de rir com a cara que ele fez.

- Miroku, Kagome! Venham jantar! – Diz minha tia entreabrindo a porta para nos chamar.

- Estamos indo! – Fala meu primo, colocando a guitarra em cima da cama.

- Depois eu quero tocar, ok? – Falo puxando-o para fora do quarto – Porque não sei você, mas eu sou fera! – Digo piscando o olho e fazendo-o gargalhar.

Descemos as escadas rindo e caminhamos até a sala de jantar, onde nos sentamos nos lugares vagos. A mesa era retangular, e a ordem era: meu pai na ponta, a sua direita mamãe, eu e Miroku, na outra ponta tio Takashi, na sua esquerda tia Aya, Inuyasha e Kikyou. Olha que maravilha. O namorado da minha prima ficou na minha frente! Sério, essa noite não pode melhorar.

- E então crianças! Achei que não vinham mais! – Fala meu tio para mim e meu primo.

- Não exagera pai, só estava mostrando pra Ká a minha guitarra nova! – Fala meu primo sorrindo.

- Você sabe tocar querida? – Pergunta meu tio surpreso.

- É, eu tento! – Falo sorrindo.

- Tenta nada! Ela é quase melhor que eu! QUASE! – Diz Miroku fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Inuyasha, que me lança um olhar curioso e um sorriso travesso.

- Arg! Dá pra servir logo mamãe? Já estou com fome! – Fala Kikyou sorrindo, interrompendo as risadas.

- Claro meu amor! – Fala tia Aya acenando para que a empregada começasse a nos servir. – Filé ao molho madeira! Vocês gostam?

- Adoramos! – Responde papai, com os olhos já brilhando.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, onde se ouvia apenas o tilintar dos talheres tocando o prato, tio Takashi diz:

- E então Akira, como andam os negócios?

- Acho que tudo bem! Vou saber mesmo amanhã, quando for ao escritório! Não consegui ver nada ainda desde que cheguei.

- Mas e a empresa em Londres?

- Está indo perfeitamente bem! A única diferença é que iremos abrir um novo "ponto" aqui na Califórnia, e eu estarei encarregado de administrá-la. Praticamente o mesmo trabalho que tinha em Londres, mas mais estável e não precisarei mais me mudar.

- Fico feliz! Ter nossa família de volta a vizinhança! – Fala tia Aya sorrindo para mamãe.

- Também estou contente com a nossa volta! Ainda mais que a Kagome poderá rever todos os amigos do passado! Não é mesmo querida? – Fala sorrindo para mim. O que eu posso fazer? Dizer que não, que eu preferia mil vezes ter sido deixada em Londres, onde tinha minha melhor amiga e um quase namorado? Que não aguentava mais aquele clima de ter que ser perfeita e sorrir sempre? De ter que aguentar minha prima me lançando olhares frios sem motivo e o namorado dela me encarando como se nunca tivesse visto uma garota na vida? Olho para ele inconscientemente. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu posso perceber que ele me encara como se eu fosse algo novo a ser descoberto. Isso não pode ficar pior. Com uma nostalgia que eu não entendo muito bem, volto meu olhar para minha mãe e, forçando um sorriso, respondo:

- Sim mamãe! Também estou adorando nossa volta.

Sinto a mão do meu primo apertar a minha, que estava em cima da minha perna e o olho de canto para ele, que apenas sorri de um jeito reconfortante, me fazendo sorrir fraco. Sério, o que seria da minha vida sem ele?

- Bem filha, aproveitando o momento, nós temos que te contar algo maravilhoso que eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar. – Diz minha mãe aumentando o sorriso e segurando a mão do meu pai que também sorria.

- O... O que? – Já estava completamente receosa com o que ela falaria. Aposto que o que ela acha que é ótimo, pra mim não será tanto assim.

- Eu e seu pai decidimos fazer uma segunda lua de mel para comemorar nosso aniversário de casamento! – Fala com os olhos brilhando. O alívio toma conta de mim. Viajar, que ótimo. Mas espera... nós vamos viajar um dia antes da volta às aulas? Minha mãe não faria isso, a menos que... – E o tempo que estaremos fora, você vai ficar aqui com seus tios e seus primos! Não é perfeito?

Sinto todo o meu sangue fugir do meu rosto. Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Miroku aperta minha mão mais forte. Acho que ele percebeu minha mão gelando. Tentando me recompor rapidamente, olho para minha mãe que sorria animada e retribuo o sorriso, o mais convincente possível.

- É! Perfeito! Parabéns para vocês! – Sabe o alívio que eu disse que tinha sentido? Foi embora mais rápido do que veio. E agora posso dizer com toda a certeza do mundo: por que fui abrir minha boca? Maldita lei de Murphy.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Respondendo os reviews que me fazem uma autora feliz:_

_**Jade Amorim:** Que bom que já está gostando de primeira, tenho que confessar que eu estou amando escrever, e tbm que estou odiando as partes do Inu e a Kikyvaca juntos ¬¬ Cada capítulo, como você deve ter visto nesse novo, vai ser contado por um deles sempre como continuação. :D Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Pois é, não resisti, e comecei outra :B_

_[Sim, acampamento está acabando, e vou fazer o meu máximo pro final ficar perfeito :D ]_

_Noooooooossa, escrever com o Inu narrando é simplesmente demais, me divirto muito tentando escrever de uma maneira que seja a cara dele *-* aksopakspoakpsokapoks Que bom que vc gostou, pq pra mim está sendo praticamente um desafio :B_

_O motivo deles estarem juntos vc só descobre lendo mesmo, pq cá entre nós, o amor deles é tão cego q nem eu consegui definir ainda KASPOKAPSOKPAOKS _

_Acho que a pergunta sobre a Sango, depois desse capítulo, já está respondida :D Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos ;*_

_**Luisa Higurashi Potter:** Siiim! soaksopaksopa Não sei, só perguntando pra saber, afinal quem entende os garotos? Aposto que nem eles mesmos se entendem :B Ah! Kikyou sempre irritante ¬¬ Pois é, Ká mais rebelde! Será que o Inu gama nela? :B saopksoapkosapkosaop E sim! Miroku apareceu! :B Beijos ;*_


	3. Primeiro Dia

_Oi pessoal!_

_Mais um capítulo da fic!_

_Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 3 – Primeiro dia**

Quarenta e cinco segundos. Era mais ou menos esse o tempo que eu tinha. Já estávamos na prorrogação, e eu estava quase alcançando o gol. Driblo o último jogador que estava no meu caminho. Agora era eu, o goleiro e a bola. Concentração, só um chute e venço o campeonato. Encaro o goleiro, e, antes de chutar, lhe lanço um dos meus melhores sorrisos de vencedor.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

A torcida explode em gritos e o juiz finalmente apita o fim da partida. Kouga e Miroku vêm correndo na minha direção.

- Caramba! A gente conseguiu! Nós conseguimos mesmo! – Miroku repetia sem parar. O seu sorriso era tão grande que mal cabia no rosto.

Eu estava sorrindo. A minha felicidade era tanta que eu praticamente flutuava. Então as coisas começaram a melhorar. Todas as líderes de torcida estavam correndo na minha direção. TODAS. Elas estavam com aquelas roupas curtas e apertadas e balançavam os pompons vermelhos animadamente.

Quando elas me alcançam, formam um círculo em volta de mim. Eu não sabia pra onde olhar primeiro.

- Inuyasha! Você é o melhor! – Falou a morena, me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Nossa! Você é demais! – Diz a loira sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ai! Quer sair comigo? – Pergunta a ruiva, se aproximando mais de mim.

Eu só podia estar sonhando.

- INUYASHA! – Escuto uma voz altamente familiar se aproximando – SAIAM DE PERTO SUAS VADIAS! – Então escuto minhas líderes de torcida reclamarem e xingarem baixinho, enquanto Kikyou se aproximava e se agarrava em minha cintura. – Com licença! Esse aqui já tem DONA!

Minha namorada e seu ciúme doentio. Será que ela não viu que eu estava apenas me socializando com as líderes de torcida? Garotas... Tão ciumentas...

- Inuzinho meu amor! Que jogo hein! – Diz sorrindo e me dando um beijo... Espera... babado? Ela se afasta e...late?

- SLIN! Sai! – Falo dando um pulo da cama e me deparando com o meu Golden Retriever, que me lambia tentando me acordar – Sai garoto!

Me levanto e dou um tapa no despertador, fazendo-o parar com aquele barulho agonizante. Eu realmente preciso acordar com uma música mais tranquila. Caminho até o banheiro, sendo seguido de perto pelo meu cachorro, que balançava seu rabo alegremente. Lavo meu rosto e encaro meu reflexo no espelho. Mais um ano letivo estava começando. Aliás, o último ano de escola. Sorrio para meu próprio reflexo ao relembrar de meu sonho e vou tomar um banho.

Depois de alguns minutos a mais, apenas deixando a água escorrer pelo meu corpo, saio do banho e vou me arrumar para a escola. Pego minha calça jeans azul marinho, a tradicional camisa branca, a gravata vermelha e o blazer também marinho. Calço meus tênis, bagunço o cabelo e pego a mochila. Desço os degraus e encontro meu pai lendo o jornal na sala, com uma xícara de café em uma das mãos.

- Bom dia pai! – Falo, mas ele apenas balança a cabeça em resposta. Provavelmente estava preocupado com os negócios. Meu pai é advogado e está sempre trabalhando. Fico impressionado com a capacidade que ele tem de se focar.

Caminho até a cozinha e encontro minha mãe terminando de fazer o café.

- Bom dia filho! – Ela me diz alegremente.

- Bom dia mãe! – Respondo, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. Minha mãe é uma daquelas pessoas que nunca deixa de sorrir. – Torradas hoje?

- Sim! Pode pegar esta, já estou fazendo outra.

- Obrigado! – Diz Sesshoumaru, que aparece e pega o prato que minha mãe me alcançava.

- Isso era meu! – Respondo fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- Falou bem maninho, _era_ seu. – Ele fala seriamente, como sempre. Acho que ele puxou esse lado do meu pai, estar sempre sério e tudo o mais. Sesshoumaru é o irmão mais chato que se pode ter. Além de guardar na memória as coisas mais vergonhosas que aconteceram com você e contá-las para seus amigos, ele ainda faz questão de te aporrinhar todo o santo dia. Mas temos nossos momentos.

- Ta bom, _Sesshy. _– Digo, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha, em sinal de irritação. Ele detestava esse apelido, e desde que eu e Miroku descobrimos isso começamos a chamá-lo assim.

- Meninos! - Minha mãe interfere – Quando vão parar de brigar?

- Talvez quando Inuyasha para de ser tão infantil.

- Feh! Talvez quando o Sesshy aqui parar de ser tão idiota.

- Garotos! – Fala minha mãe, nos olhando com reprovação.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Alguns aqui precisam trabalhar. – Ele olha diretamente para mim – Tchau mãe. – Ele lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e sai ainda comendo a torrada.

Reviro os olhos e termino de comer minha torrada. Tomo um copo de suco de laranja e subo correndo para escovar os dentes. Pego a chave do meu carro e, quando finalmente sento no banco, meu celular começa a tocar. A minha foto beijando Kikyou brilhava na tela.

- Bom dia! – Digo alegremente.

- _Bom dia! Pelo visto acordou de bom humor! Sonhou comigo com certeza! _– Ela dá uma risada.

- Você acertou. – Respondo. O que? Não era mentira, eu realmente sonhei com ela. E com toda a equipe de líderes de torcida, mas isso é só um detalhe - Então, pronta para o primeiro dia de aula?

_ - Pronta. Você vem me buscar?_

- Claro! Já estou indo.

_ - Certo. Beijo._

- Beijo.

Desligo o celular e ligo o carro. Kikyou não morava longe, aliás morava perto até demais. Os nossos amigos da escola moravam todos na mesma rua, o que era muito bom. Eu era vizinho de Kagome e ela vizinha de Kikyou, portanto a única coisa que afastava minha casa da de minha namorada era a casa de Kagome. Kikyou poderia muito bem vir a pé até minha casa, mas estamos falando da minha namorada. Caminhar com certeza não está nas dez coisas que ela mais gosta de fazer.

Quando paro o carro na frente da casa dela, outro carro sai de dentro da garagem. Era o Audi Q7 azul de Miroku. Ele para na minha frente, abre o vidro e grita bom dia. Respondo o cumprimento e noto ao seu lado a silhueta de alguém, que vai um pouco para frente e abana para mim, sorrindo.

- Bom dia Kagome! Pronta para o primeiro dia? – Digo sorrindo, ao reconhecer a prima de Kikyou.

- Não, mas quem está? – Abro um sorriso com o comentário dela e Miroku me abana fechando o vidro do carro e indo em direção a escola.

- Oi amor! – Fala Kikyou, aparecendo do meu lado e entrando no carro. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. – Dou um beijo rápido nela e piso no acelerador indo para o colégio. – Por que não quis ir no seu carro hoje? – Pergunto sorrindo para não parecer grosso, mas é meio estranho que Kikyou prefira ir comigo a mostrar para todo mundo sua Mercedes, que ela alega ser a coisa mais linda que ela já viu depois de mim. Vai entender.

- Ou era ir com meu carro e dar carona para a minha querida prima como um modo de nos aproximar ou ir com você e a deixá-la ir com o Miroku! – Fala Kikyou sorrindo. Porém seu sorriso se transforma em malicioso quando coloca uma mão na minha coxa e passa a se aproximar do meu ouvido – E também, eu já estava com saudades. – Sussurra me dando um beijo no pescoço que me deixa arrepiado.

- Ki... Kikyou! Eu estou dirigindo! – Falo me controlando. Qual é, ela é gostosa, é minha namorada e está me provocando! Soltando uma risada vitoriosa, Kikyou volta a se sentar ereta no banco me deixando sem graça, pois ela sabia que eu havia ficado alterado.

Finalmente chegamos ao colégio, que apesar de estar cedo, já tinha bastante gente. Dirijo até o estacionamento e estaciono na mesma vaga de sempre. Acho que com o passar dos anos as vagas passaram a ser marcadas por um tipo de categorias, como a parte dos populares, a dos não tão populares e a dos losers. Sinceramente não vejo sentido nenhuma nisso, mas a Kikyou alega que devemos saber diferenciar e depois escolher a que grupo nos "encaixamos". Meio ridículo, eu sei, mas depois de conviver tanto tempo com ela, ou você ignora esse tipo de comentário ou acaba acreditando que ele é certo.

Me viro para o banco de trás, para pegar minha mochila preta, com alguns detalhes vermelhos, que eu havia jogado assim que entrei no carro. Volto a me sentar ereto no banco e abro a porta do carro pra descer, logo sendo seguido por Kikyou. Aperto a alarme do carro para trancá-lo e jogo a mochila no ombro, indo até Kikyou para que entrássemos juntos. Como de costume ela estava virada para o vidro do carro encarando seu reflexo enquanto tentava corrigir alguma imperfeição na maquiagem. Kikyou estava com o uniforme da escola: a saia de pregas azul marinho com listras horizontais e verticais em vermelho, camisa branca e gravata vermelha. Apesar de estar de uniforme, ela conseguia manter seu estilo, ou seja, a saia mais curta por estar um pouco dobrada na cintura, alguns botões da camisa abertos, o sapato vermelho super alto, e a maquiagem forte com os cabelos impecavelmente lisos. Agradeço todo dia por ser homem assim que imagino todo o tempo que ela gastou só para se arrumar para ir ao colégio.

- Ain, acordar cedo acaba comigo! Olha essas olheiras! – Fala Kikyou ainda encarando seu reflexo. Revirando os olhos, vou até ela e pego sua mão, puxando-a para longe do carro.

- Inuyasha! – Me repreende.

- O que? – Pergunto inocentemente, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e praticamente me jogar o fichário escandalosamente rosa.

- Leva! – Apenas suspiro longamente, tentando contar até mil e continuo caminhando para fora do estacionamento.

Fomos até o pátio do colégio, onde alguns de nossos amigos já estavam.

- Inuyasha! E aí? – Fala Kouga assim que nos aproximamos. Ele é o mais inteligente de todo o time de futebol, e é sempre quem nos passa cola, já que se formos mal, não podemos jogar nos campeonatos.

- E aí! Já estava até sentindo falta de olhar pra essa sua cara feia! – Digo lhe dando um abraço rápido.

- Oi Kikyou! Quanto tempo! – Fala sorrindo, dando um beijo na bochecha da minha namorada.

- Pois é! Como foram as férias?

- Ah, foram divertidas! Mas já estou com saudades! – Fala rindo.

- Com certeza! – Digo rindo.

- RIIIIN! – Grita Kikyou de repente. Ao me virar vejo Rin se aproximando de nós com o sorriso tímido de sempre.

- Amiga! Que saudades! – Fala abraçando Kikyou. A Rin pode ser baixinha, mas nossa, usando aquelas botas mega altas chega a deixar a Kikyou menor que ela. Tive que me segurar para não rir.

- Inuyasha! Kouga! Estava com saudades de vocês! – Diz Rin nos cumprimentando.

- RIIN! O que você fez nos cabelos? – Grita Sango chegando de repente.

- Hmm... Eu... Pintei! – Fala Rin assustada pela chegada repentina.

- Não fala isso! Você fez LUZES! É TOTALMENTE diferente! – Fala Kikyou sabiamente, fazendo com que eu e Kouga revirássemos os olhos. Garotas!

- Ok! Luzes então! Mas só um pouco mais claro que o tom normal, ok! – Fala se defendendo.

- Kouga, acho melhor a gente...

- Sentar? – Pergunta ele, terminando minha frase. Afinal, quando elas começavam esse tipo de assunto, nós garotos, preferíamos manter distância.

Depois de um tempo conversando, as garotas já tinham finalmente mudado de assunto e vindo se sentar com a gente.

- E então Kikyou, como foram as férias? – Pergunta Rin sorrindo.

- Foram perfeitas, mas não podiam terminar de um jeito pior! – Fala Kikyou cruzando os braços sob o peito dramaticamente.

- Por quê? – Pergunta Rin preocupada, me fazendo revirar os olhos, não acredito que ela já vai começar com isso de novo.

- A minha prima pirralha e completamente mimada e insuportável voltou, junto com os meus tios, aqueles que eu falei que moram na casa do lado. – É, ela começou com isso de novo.

- Nossa, mas pelo menos você não vai precisar conviver toda hora com ela, afinal ela é pequ...

- Wow, quem é a gata que ta entrando de mãos dadas com o Miroku? – Exclama Kouga, olhando para a entrada do colégio com um sorriso malicioso, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Ela de novo? – Exclama Sango, já com os punhos cerrados.

- Como ele consegue aguentá-la? – Pergunta Kikyou se voltando para mim.

- Eles se dão bem pelo que eu percebi. – Respondo dando de ombros, e voltando a olhar Miroku, que puxava Kagome pela mão. Nossa, não tem como ignorar como ela ficou gata naquele uniforme, mesmo sem ter encurtado a saia ou aberto botões a mais da camisa. Kagome era bonita ao natural. Nossa que coisa gay de se dizer! Mas é a pura verdade. Ela parecia estar morrendo de vergonha, já que estava um pouco corada pelos olhares que recebia principalmente dos garotos. Não posso culpá-los, nem eu aguento não olhar pra ela e...

- O Miroku ta com ela? – Pergunta Sango visivelmente irritada.

- Na verdade... – Tento explicar, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase ela me interrompe.

- Deve estar! Eu os vi praticamente se agarrando na rua ontem e...

- Sango! Aquela é a Kagome! A prima da Kikyou. – Falo divertido.

- E depois, o Miroku é um galinh... O que? – Pergunta começando a se dar conta do que eu havia dito. - Bem... – Ela continua falando, meio desconcertada – Isso não impediria o Miroku! – Completa, como se fosse óbvio.

- Então você admite que gosta dele? – Fala Rin sorrindo inocentemente.

- Bem, eu... O QUE? – Pergunta Sango ficando completamente vermelha, causando risadas em todos nós.

- Nada não... – Fala Rin, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Ela pode ser pequena e tímida, mas as vezes consegue me assustar.

Somos interrompidos pelo sinal, que toca irritantemente alto.

- Vamos! – Diz Kikyou animadamente, me puxando pela mão. Acho que ela sofre de bipolaridade.

Entramos na sala de aula cuja porta indicava ser do último ano. Estava uma zoeira. Kikyou me arrasta para uma mesa no centro da sala. As classes estavam dispostas de forma que haviam três fileiras em duplas. Sentei ao lado de minha namorada, e logo em seguida nossos amigos se juntam a nós. Kikyou levanta da sua cadeira e senta no meu colo, começando a conversar animadamente com Rin.

- Hey pessoal! – Diz Miroku, se juntando a nós, junto com Kagome.

- Ah não! De novo não. – Fala Kikyou revirando os olhos e fechando a cara. Certo, ela COM CERTEZA sofre de bipolaridade.

- Quero que conheçam a Kagome. Ela é minha prima e aluna nova aqui na escola. – Miroku diz, nos apresentando.

Kagome não poderia estar mais vermelha. Era divertido vê-la assim.

- Oi gente! – Ela consegue falar timidamente.

Antes que pudéssemos responder qualquer coisa, o professor entra na sala de aula. Todos vão para seus lugares, na típica empolgação de primeiro dia de aula. O professor que havia entrado era meio estranho. Ele era novo na escola, já que eu nunca tinha visto. Parecia meio escandaloso com aquela camisa cor de rosa.

- Bom dia classe! Eu me chamo Jankotsu, e serei o professor de história de vocês durante todo esse ano. – Ele fala sorrindo diretamente para Miroku, o que era meio estranho. – Bem, como estão acostumados a fazer no início de ano, vou falar um pouco sobre mim e depois passar os horários para vocês. Bem, meu sonho sempre foi lecionar. Eu nunca soube exatamente em que matéria, mas sabia que seria algo entre geografia, história e biologia. Me formei na faculdade de...

Certo, ele realmente era estranho. Gesticulava demais e aquela camisa rosa berrante estava começando a me dar medo. Kikyou segura minha mão, arranhando-a de leve com a ponta das unhas. Obviamente ela também estava entediada. Os professores realmente acham que a gente quer saber da vida deles?

Começo a observar a turma. Haviam entrado algumas garotas novas na minha classe. Tinha uma ruiva bem interessante na primeira fileira, sentada ao lado de uma morena meio estranha. Minha atenção se foca em Kagome, que desenhava alguma coisa em seu caderno, também alheia ao que o professor falava. Tento enxergar o que ela desenhava, mas sou atingido por uma bolinha de papel na cabeça, que desvia minha atenção. Kikyou me encara e começa a rir silenciosamente. Ela abre a bolinha de papel e lê. Em seguida me mostra e sorri. Era um convite para mais uma das festas de Kagura, para "comemorar" a volta às aulas. Certamente eu teria que ir. Não que eu não gostasse das festas dela, que dizer, garotas, bebidas, garotas, música, garotas, mas de qualquer jeito, Kikyou me obrigaria, mesmo que o mundo estivesse caindo.

Kikyou vira a folha que antes era a bolinha de papel e desenha um coração. Dentro dele, ela escreve nossas iniciais e sorri para mim. Retribuo o sorriso automaticamente. Às vezes eu odeio essas coisas melosas, principalmente vindas de Kikyou. Quer dizer, é meio estranho, não combina com ela.

- Kagome Higurashi. – Escuto a voz de Kagome, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- E de que escola você veio? – Pergunta o professor, que estava sentado em cima da mesa. Sim, em cima da mesa.

- Eu morava em Londres. Me mudei para cá ontem. – Ela responde, com um meio sorriso, corando involuntariamente com a atenção que estava recebendo. É muito divertido vê-la assim. Kikyou quase nunca fica vermelha, a não ser quando está com raiva.

- Então temos uma novata! Já conhecia a Califórnia?

- Sim, na verdade eu nasci aqui. Mas nos mudamos quando eu era criança, por causa do emprego do meu pai. E agora estamos de volta.

- Claro, claro. Bem, te desejamos as boas vindas! – Ele sorri amistosamente e dá uma piscadinha para ela, se virando para o quadro – Agora vou passar os horários para vocês. Não deixem de copiar!

Abro meu caderno e começo a copiar os horários. Eles poderiam nos entregar esses horários impressos. Kikyou espalhafatosamente retira de seu estojo cor de rosa uma caneta da mesma cor, com uma espécie de pluma em cima. Isso sim é a cara dela.

Quando terminamos de copiar, o sinal toca mais uma vez, com seu típico barulho agonizante. Me levanto e caminho até Miroku e Kouga, que conversavam sobre o campeonato.

- Então, vocês souberam que Naraku é o capitão dos Bulls esse ano? – Kouga nos pergunta com a testa franzida.

- Naraku? – Exclama Miroku. – Mas o cara é um babaca completo!

- Ah qual é! Podemos ganhar dele! – Respondo, porque Naraku realmente era o maior babaca. Era o cara mais repugnante que eu conhecia.

- Falou o capitão do time! – Diz Kikyou, se juntando a nós e me dando um beijo na bochecha, ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava pela cintura.

- Bom dia! Todos sentados que eu quero começar a aula! – Fala uma voz autoritária atrás de nós. Kikyou me solta e caminha até seu lugar, sendo seguida por mim e pelos garotos. – Eu sou o Senhor Manten, e estou aqui para lecionar biologia.

O Senhor Manten era gordo, baixinho e careca. Todos comentavam que ele odiava o fato de ser careca e descontava isso nos alunos. Não que eu acredite, óbvio.

- Muito bem – Ele fala antes de largar algumas pastas em cima da mesa – Não temos tempo a perder, o ano é curto e temos bastante conteúdo para ver. Formei trios e vocês devem realizar um trabalho, de acordo com o que está escrito nessa folha que irei lhes entregar. – Certo, estava começando a acreditar no que todos falavam. – Vou falar os trios apenas uma vez, portanto escutem com atenção. Quero que um representante de cada grupo venha buscar a folha na minha mesa. Então, senhorita Hataki, senhorita Takeda e senhor Taisho.

Kikyou sorri para mim e se levanta. Ela caminha rebolando até a mesa do professor e pega uma folha, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota ruiva que sentava na primeira fileira me olha e sorri timidamente. Ela deveria ser a Hataki.

- Senhor Takeda, senhorita Taijy e senhorita Higurashi. – Certo, esse seria um trio engraçado. Miroku sorria radiante olhando para Sango, que se levantava para buscar a folha com a pior cara de enterro que eu já vi e Kagome estava um pouco corada, também observando Sango.

O professor segue citando nomes e as pessoas continuam se levantando para buscar as folhas. Porém, eu estava concentrado demais, tentando novamente enxergar o que Kagome tanto desenhava naquele papel. Aliás, estava fazendo isso até Kikyou me cutucar. Ela aponta novamente para o coração, que agora, além de nossas iniciais, tinha escrito bem grande em letra arredondada "Kikyou Taisho". Certo, isso já estava mais que meloso. Será que Kagome estava escrevendo alguma idiotice dessas no caderno também?

Sorrio amarelo para Kikyou e, antes que ela pudesse riscar mais alguma coisa no papel e esperar pela minha reação o Senhor Manten começa a falar mais alto do que antes, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Gostaria de deixar bem claro que não tolero conversas na minha aula, principalmente durante a explicação. Enquanto eu falar, quero silêncio absoluto e nada de bilhetinhos. Ouviu senhorita Takeda?

Como ele viu o bilhete de Kikyou? Ele está começando a me assustar.

- Certo professor.

- Senhor Manten, por favor. – Ele fala secamente.

- Certo Senhor Manten. – Diz Kikyou constrangida.

Ele se vira para o quadro e começa a escrever a matéria. Kikyou nem precisava dizer alguma coisa para eu ter certeza de que, na primeira oportunidade que tiver, irá falar mal do Senhor Manten até não poder mais.

Começamos a copiar e só paramos quando o sinal finalmente toca. Pela primeira vez, o barulho irritante, não me pareceu tão irritante assim. Aliás, pareceu reconfortante. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em me levantar da cadeira, Kikyou me segura pela mão, me arrastando corredor a fora.

- Inu! Você viu esse professor de biologia? Ele nem tem cabelo! Pensa que é que pra falar assim comigo? Eu sempre soube que... – Diz Kikyou me chamando por aquele odioso apelido enquanto me puxava para mais perto, sem parar um minuto se quer de reclamar sobre o professor. E pelo que eu conheço dela, não pararia tão cedo.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Respondendo reviews..._

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Pois é, o Kouga e o Houjo apareceram, e o Kouga pelo menos promete. Ah tri. Sobre o Ban? Não sei de nada Haha :x skoaksopkaopsaop Nessa fic , a princípio o Kouga vai ser o " Deus grego maravilhoso de sempre que a gente ama" Me senti muito malvada com ele na acampamento! SOAKSOPAKOPSKOAPKSAOP E falando nisso, siiiim, acampamento ta acabando :( Mas que bom que você está gostando dessa aqui! Ah, to amando escrever essa Sango, pretendo fazê-la bem divertida! Obrigada *-* Beeijos ;*_

_**Jade Amorim:** Siim, imagina que horror? Tadinha da Ká, to me sentindo mal por colocá-la nessa situação! skaopksopakospakops Não vou esquecer da acampamento, pode deixar. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos ;*_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** EEEEEEEBA! Leitora nova! Aaaah! Também adoro fics deles adolescentes! *o* Haha, espero que goste! Beijos ;*_

_**flor do deserto:** Oiie! Lembro sim! Haha :B Eu deixo você me perseguir ;D Bá, vou contar um segredo, também não consigo imaginar ele de cabelo curto, mas to tentando. ksoapospakoskaop Você desenha? Eu também! *o* Ah, que bom que gostou da parte do Inu! Adorei escrever ele narrando! :B Obrigada *o* Ah, sim, nessa fic a Ká vai gostar de um monte de coisas diferentes. Tentarei não demorar! Que bom que gostou! Obrigaada! *-* Beijos para uma das minhas leitoras favoritas! ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** Oiie! Interessante, é? ksopaopskaopsa Certo, colocarei sim ;D Beijos ;*_


	4. Knights

_Oi pessoal!_

_Mais um capítulo da fic, espero que vocês estejam curtindo._

_Foi mal pela demora! _

_Beijos ;D_

**Capítulo 4 – Knights**

- Miroku! Não! – Imploro pela milésima vez.

- Ah, qual é Kagome! Aposto que quando você ver o quanto os Knights são feras, não vai mais querer perder os nossos treinos! – Fala convencido ainda me arrastando até as quadras do colégio, onde todo dia depois da aula o time treinava.

- Ta, eu to sabendo o quanto vocês são feras e tal, mas...

- Nada de "mas" Kagome! Deixa de ser anti-social! Se você assistir ao jogo eu prometo que te levo pra comer aquele hambúrguer de ontem! – Chantagista! Mas, tudo bem, quer dizer Miroku é a única razão de eu ainda não ter saído correndo daqui e voltado pra Londres escondida. E ele tem sido muito fofo comigo. Solto um suspiro derrotado.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou! – Falo como se tivesse escolha, já que estávamos na frente da quadra.

Miroku continua me arrastando até as arquibancadas, que ficavam nas laterais da enorme quadra.

- Ok, você fica aqui! Eu vou ao vestiário me trocar! – Diz se virando para mim – E NÃO foge! – Completa sorrindo e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de sair.

- Pelo menos faz um gol pra mim! – Grito vendo-o sorrir e apressar o passo, já que o restante do time já estava se aquecendo. Suspirando pela enésima vez no mesmo dia, subo as arquibancadas até a última fileira e me sento no degrau de concreto encostando-me na parede. Tiro a bolsa do ombro e pego meu Ipod, colocando em uma música qualquer.

O primeiro dia no colégio ainda não tem um conceito definido pra mim. Não sei dizer se estou gostando ou me sentindo totalmente deslocada. Talvez seja por eu estar acostumada ao mesmo colégio há tanto tempo e ter mudado tão de repente. Acho que é isso que tem me feito estranhar bastante, ou talvez seja apenas mais uma das minhas desculpas de querer voltar pra Londres.

Me viro para o campo, suspirando e vejo o time, todos de uniforme: Camisa vermelha lisa e bermuda preta. Pelo que percebi, os titulares iriam jogar contra os reservas, que estavam de colete. Pelo menos eu acho que é isso.

Ouço um apito forte vindo do gramado, dando início ao jogo. Miroku começa com a bola, driblando facilmente um loiro alto do time de coletes. Meu primo passa a bola para um garoto moreno que eu não conheço. O garoto moreno corre até a área adversária e assim que se prepara para chutar para o gol, leva uma rasteira e cai no chão bruscamente.

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo Yuu? – Grita Inuyasha irritado, empurrando o garoto que havia feito um dos titulares cair.

- Não foi nada! Ele caiu sozinho! – Responde sorrindo de canto, o que pareceu aumentar a raiva de Inuyasha, que aparentava estar prestes a pular em cima do moreno.

- Ei, ei! Parem com isso! – Diz o treinador firmemente, se colocando entre os dois, e se voltando para Inuyasha. – Não é fazendo barraco que você vai resolver as coisas moleque! Você foi escolhido como capitão do time porque teve melhor desempenho, mas não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter te dado esse título!

- Mas o que...!

- Calma Inuyasha! Marca a falta e esquece isso! – Vejo Miroku murmurar para ele, dando batidinhas em suas costas. Inuyasha respira fundo e se posiciona para chutar.

O apito soa e Inuyasha corre em direção da bola e a chuta com forma. Acho que ele colocou toda a frustração que sentia naquele chute, mas valeu a pena, pois a bola passa zunindo pelas mãos do goleiro, indo direto para o gol. Sem dizer nada, o capitão apenas lança um olhar irritado para o treinador e volta a se concentrar no jogo.

Nunca vi muito sentido em ver uma partida de futebol pela televisão, mas tenho que admitir que ao vivo fica bem mais... Interessante.

- VAAAAI INU! – Ouço uma voz gritar não muito longe de onde eu estava. Ao me virar para o lado de que vinha o som, vejo minha prima e suas amigas, umas cinco fileiras abaixo da minha. E a propósito, quem gritou foi a Kikyou, e pelo que parece, o Inuyasha nem ao menos viu ela ali, já que estava ocupado demais driblando um dos titulares.

No pouco tempo que fiquei junto delas, obrigada pelo Miroku que não me deixou ir para algum lugar na cantina na hora do intervalo e me fez passar o tempo todo com ele e os amigos, já deu para conhecê-las melhor, mesmo que de longe. A Rin é com certeza a menina mais tímida e divertida que eu já conheci, e também a única que usa o uniforme corretamente, dando o toque dela, claro, com o par de botas mais alto que eu já vi na vida. Não pude não rir com o pensamento. Já a Sango é o oposto! Ela não parece se importar nem um pouco com a aparência, até mesmo porque não precisa, já que é super linda e tudo o mais. Mas ela é diferente. Pelo pouco que vi, parece ser super meiga, mesmo se escondendo por uma fachada de durona, e essa parte durona dela que me assusta, já que ela parece não gostar muito de mim. Mas o motivo eu já estou começando a entender: Miroku!

Voltando a olhar para as meninas que conversavam animadamente, fecho a cara e solto um novo suspiro tirando por completo aquela gravata vermelha que, mesmo frouxa, parecia me sufocar.

Kikyou continuava a me lançar olhares frios, o que eu ainda não entendia, mas já podia perceber o quanto o tempo que eu ficaria na casa dela seria difícil de aguentar. O que mais me intrigava era como ela havia mudado. E por fim a Kagura, com certeza a amiga mais próxima da minha prima. Não sei não, mas de primeira não fui com a cara dela!

- Kagome! – Ouço alguém me chamar e cortar meus devaneios. Por favor, que eu não tenha ficado como uma idiota as encarando e elas tenham percebido.

Assim que virei o rosto, percebi que tinha desviado meu olhar pra outro ponto, menos mal.

- Ká! – Ouço novamente a voz de Rin, que abanava animadamente para mim sorrindo. Tiro meu fone e lhe dou um sorriso em resposta.

- Por que você não vem pra cá com a gente? – Pergunta amigavelmente, ao contrário da Kikyou, que a olhava incrédula. Pensei em negar e dizer que estava bom onde eu estava, mas seria meio ridículo, já que eu estava sozinha e jogada em uma arquibancada, onde não conhecia praticamente ninguém. Sorrindo, indecisa se tinha feito a escolha certa ou não, me levanto, limpando minha saia e jogando a bolsa no ombro. Me aproximo das garotas, que tirando a Kikyou e a Kagura, não pareciam desconfortáveis com a minha chegada.

- Oi! – Falo timidamente.

- Vem, senta aqui com a gente! – Fala Rin, abrindo espaço para mim entre ela e Sango, que apenas me dá um sorrisinho forçado. Respiro fundo e sento. – E então, gostando do colégio?

- É... Claro! Tudo aqui é bem... diferente! – Falo indecisa, fazendo-a rir. Estranhamente Sango ri também.

- Calma! O primeiro dia sempre dá um pouco de medo, até mesmo pra quem é veterano! – Diz Rin sorrindo.

- É, acho que sim!

Volto minha atenção para o jogo que parecia correr bem. Pelo placar, que estava em cima de uma mesa improvisada no canto da quadra, estava 3x2 para os titulares. O Miroku tinha razão, os Knights são bons mesmo. E também, vamos combinar, eles não são bons só no futebol. Ok, para com isso Kagome.

- Credo, aquele careca nojento ainda me paga! – Ouço Kikyou falar com desdém.

- Ah Kikyou, dá um desconto para o professor, a turma estava uma zoeira e...

- Não tente defender ele ok, Rin? – Corta minha prima friamente, fazendo Rin baixar a cabeça.

- Ei, não desconte sua raiva nela Kikyou! A Rin não tem culpa se você não sabe passar um bilhete discretamente na aula. – Diz Sango casualmente, olhando para as próprias unhas, como se o que ela tivesse falado fosse muito óbvio. Me seguro muito para não gargalhar. Kikyou parece inchar, mas engole seco e se volta para o jogo.

- Nossa, os garotos estão cada vez melhores né? – Fala Rin, quebrando o silêncio que se formara.

- Verdade, mas não é só no futebol, com certeza! – Diz Sango, sorrindo maliciosamente. Wow, essa fala me pareceu familiar. Quer dizer, pensamento... ah, deu pra entender.

- Sango! – Repreende Rin sem conter o riso.

- E aí priminha? Já colocou o olho em alguém? – Pergunta Kikyou subitamente, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Na verdade... não! – Falo sinceramente.

- Não acredito! Com tanto cara gato nessa escola e você não se ligou em ninguém? – Pergunta Kagura descrente.

- Bom eu...

- Nem deu tempo ainda da Ká conhecer todo mundo! – Diz Rin.

- Então vamos apresentar pelo menos o time pra ela! – Fala Sango se dirigindo a mim pela primeira vez.

- Ok! Aquele ali, o goleiro, é o Kouga! Mas acho que você já o conheceu. – Diz Kagura apontando para um garoto alto, moreno, musculoso, com cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos verdes. Ele estava no recreio junto com os amigos do Miroku, mas não chegamos a conversar. Bem, na verdade não falei com ninguém além do meu primo.

- Aquele ali na ponta é o Yuu! O problemático do time. Você deve ter visto ele e o Inuyasha brigando no início do jogo. – Fala Rin, mostrando o garoto moreno, não muito alto, magro e com cara de quem adora uma confusão.

- É, eu vi sim! – Falo lembrando da rasteira que ele havia dado no loiro.

- O loiro que brigou com ele é o Maylon! Ele é um completo loser. Eu ainda não entendo o porquê do treinador ter aceitado ele no time! Bem feito por ter caído. – Diz Kikyou sorrindo debochada.

Com um suspiro pesado, Sango continua as apresentações, parecendo fazer um grande esforço para ignorar o que Kikyou havia falado.

- Ali, o Joe! Meio indefinido o que falar sobre ele! Dizem que ele passa os intervalos na biblioteca, mas quando vão até lá, nunca o encontram. – Explica Sango sorrindo de canto, ao me mostrar um garoto ruivo, alto e bem magro que estava com a bola.

- Hmm... Nossa! – Falo meio alienada, tentando imaginar o que aquele garoto ruivo fazia nos intervalos.

- Brincadeira! Ele é legal! Estuda com a gente, mas não é muito sociável! – Diz Sango caindo na risada junto com o resto das garotas. Foi impossível não rir. Minha cara deve ter sido hilária.

- Voltando! – Fala Rin ainda rindo – O Miroku! Atacante, irmão da Kikyou! Fama de galinha e super querido! E o futuro namorado ou algo a mais da San...

- RIN! – Exclama Sango indignada.

- Ta, desculpa, desculpa! – Diz a morena levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ex-galinha na verdade! Agora que eu to de volta, vou colocar meu lindo primo na linha! – Digo sorrindo.

- Como? – Pergunta Kagura, parecendo realmente curiosa.

- Roubando ele só pra mim! – Respondo sorrindo divertida. As garotas riram também, com exceção de Sango, que pareceu não gostar da brincadeira. Acho que to perdendo alguma coisa.

- Hm, lembrei que tenho que pegar um livro no armário! Já vou indo! Tchau gente! – Fala Sango de repente, se levantando e indo embora sem dar explicações.

- Agora o mais importante: o Inu! Capitão do time, moreno, alto e gostoso! E o detalhe mais importante: MEU namorado! – Diz Kikyou ignorando a saída de Sango e olhando orgulhosamente para Inuyasha, que conversava com Miroku ainda no gramado.

- Acho que ele, ela já conhece Kikyou! – Diz Rin.

- Mas é bom relembrar como o meu namorado é...

Um som forte de apito soa indicando o término do treinamento, interrompendo Kikyou. Posso dizer que agradeço por isso, já estava me cansando desse papo, afinal, o namorado dela nem é tudo isso que ela diz e MINHA NOSSA...

- Oi meninas! – Diz Inuyasha, que caminhava em nossa direção. Detalhe: sem camisa e... todo suado! Ta, tudo bem, tenho que admitir, ele é lindo demais! Que tanquinho, que braços... Para de olhar Kagome! Ai nossa, é quase impossível com o sol fazendo praticamente brilhar a pele dele pelas gotas de suor. Para AGORA antes que ele perceba e... Ai meu Deus, ele percebeu! Sinto meu rosto pegar fogo quando sinto Inuyasha se aproximar ainda mais de nós eu me olhar dos pés a cabeça sem nem ao menos parecer notar que a namorada dele estava quase do meu lado.

- Vocês jogaram super bem! Parabéns! – Diz Rin sorrindo animada.

- Obrigada Rin! Mas ainda temos muito o que treinar antes que o campeonato chegue. – Fala Inuyasha finalmente parando de me olhar.

- Você não fugiu! – Cantarola Miroku aparecendo misteriosamente atrás de mim e me abraçando por trás.

- Aaaaaaaaah! Me solta! Você ta molhado! – Grito ao sentir ele esfregando o cabelo molhado de suor na minha bochecha.

- Ain Ká, não tenha nojo de mim! Assim eu fico magoado! – Murmura com falso tom de tristeza sem me largar. Argh, já podia sentir minha blusa ficando molhada com o suor dele.

- Eu não sou toalha Miroku! Me LARGA se não eu roubo sua guitarra! E você sabe que eu roubo mesmo! – Digo tentando de todo o jeito me desvencilhar do seu abraço. A minha ameaça pareceu convencê-lo, pois me largou rapidamente com as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Já larguei!

- MIROKU, EU VOU TE MATAR! – Grito jogando minha bolsa no chão, e correndo atrás dele.

- Calma Ká! Se você me matar, quem vai te levar naquela lanchonete de ontem? Hm? – Pergunta meu primo gargalhando, quando o encurralo em uma das arquibancadas.

- Eu já conheço o caminho! – Falo rindo também, dando um passo pra frente, prestes a dar uns bons tapas nele.

- Não mata ele não Kagome! Sem ele minha vida não tem sentido! – Diz Inuyasha divertido, aparecendo misteriosamente atrás de mim, me assustando. Isso foi o suficiente para Miroku fugir, rindo da minha cara. Quando já estava em uma distância segura de mim falou:

- Como você viu o jogo, eu vou te levar na lanchonete, como prometi! Querem ir com a gente? – Pergunta se voltando para as garotas, que com exceção de Rin, que parecia se divertir muito com a situação, continuavam sentadas parecendo alheias a nós.

- Eu vou! – Responde Rin animada.

- Hm, claro! – Diz Kagura.

- Pode ser, mas nada de coisas com muita gordura! – Concorda Kikyou. Juro que ouvi um suspiro pesado vindo de Inuyasha.

- Um hambúrguer grande com fritas, Inuyasha? – Pergunta Miroku rindo.

- Você sabe que eu não resisto depois de um treino! – Responde divertido.

- Nós vamos pro vestiário. Já voltamos! – Fala meu primo piscando para mim e se afastando, junto com Inuyasha.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Respondendo..._

_**Jade Amorim:** Olha, pode ter certeza de que mais do que eu sofro por fazer o Inu e a barrenta juntos, a Kagome não sofre. oskopaksokasokas Brincadeira, tadinha da Ká né? Mas quem sabe isso não valha a pena depois ;D Eu adorei esse capítulo, então espero que você também! Beijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Siim, o Kouga é o nosso goleiro *-*_

_A Sango ta demais né? Nossa, to com planos exclusivos pra ela :B aopksoaksopkas_

_Aaain, eu tbm adoro a Rin, ela é tão fofa, não resisti em colocar ela nessa fic tbm *-*_

_Não dá pra entender professores, ta, nem todos, mas tem uns que adoram descontar suas frustrações, e poxa, tadinho do Manten, o problema dele é ter que dar aula por um ano pra Kikyou ;D ksoakopsakskap Ta bom, parei._

_Nooossa, se vc está ansiosa, imagina eu que já tenho ideias! Estou louca pra começar a escrever essas partes! Não, se a kagome não quiser ele (o que eu já acho muito impossível) eu já to com o sequestro armado :D aopkspoakspokasopkas_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo novo._

_Beijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** O Manten é o cara! skaokspakosapkos Que bom que gostou! (: Beijos ;*_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oiee! Aah, pode ter sido curtinho, mas que bom que gostou! skaosapsakoksoa Tadinha da Ká né? Mas com o tempo ela se enturma! ;D Espero que goste do capítulo novo! Beijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Oiie! Vaamos lá a sua linda lista:_

_1)siiim, cara, como odiar a ká? ¬¬_

_2)o Inu é muuuita areia pro caminhãozinho da barrenta, tadinho, o que será que ele viu nela? =/_

_3)verdaaade, a Mandy apesar de ter voz irritante não é tão nojenta e metida quanto a kiky-vaca_

_4)sabia que o quanto mais alto sonha, maior é o tombo? PKASOKAOKASOKAS fiufiu_

_5)wow, a minha parede tbm é rosa, e nunca me passou essa pela cabeça! vc é um gênio aopksopakspoakposkaks_

_6)pura preguiça ¬¬ se meu namorado fosse o Inuyasha, eu caminhava até a China, fala sério ¬¬_

_7)ela não merece um irmão tão fofo, vo pegar ele pra mim_

_8)só pode, quer morrer e levar ele junto ¬¬_

_9)poxa, essa é a pior, sem comentários ;x _

_Siim,eu sabia, mas sempre é bom lembrar ;D_

_Desculpa, mas eu não posso dizer =/ oakspokaoskaosk_

_Beijinho ;*_


	5. Ela Vai Ser Minha

_Oi pessoal!_

_Muitas desculpas pela demora!_

_Eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer, aí não deu tempo de escrever._

_Tentarei ser mais rápida da próxima vez!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 5 – Ela Vai Ser Minha**

- Ei capitão! Que discussão com o treinador hein? – Diz Maylon, que passa por mim distraidamente, tentando desembaçar os óculos, já que o vestiário ainda estava cheio de vapor devido à água quente.

Com um suspiro cansado, abro meu armário e pego minha mochila, colocando o uniforme sujo dentro, puxando uma camisa limpa e jogando-a sobre o ombro. Fecho o armário e vou até a enorme pia do vestiário.

- Pois é! E isso que foi apenas o primeiro dia! – Finalmente respondo. Sinceramente, não queria dar continuidade aquele assunto, mas se não desse, era capaz dos caras falarem algo como o treinador ter razão. Sei lá, melhor prevenir.

- Não se preocupa _Inu, _o treinador só estava de cabeça quente. – Fala Miroku, frisando o apelido que a irmã insistentemente me chamava. Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto o detesto.

- Ah! Primeiro dia de aula, primeiro treino do ano! Sou só eu ou vocês também estão animados? – Fala Kouga, surgindo de algum lugar desconhecido, puxando eu e Miroku pelo pescoço com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Fala sério, esse cara realmente fica feliz com aulas e professores malucos?

- Ei cara, você deve ter ficado muito tempo no sol. – Diz Miroku olhando incrédulo para Kouga, ao mesmo tempo que se desvencilhava dele.

- Por quê? Só por curtir todo esse clima de ano novo? Qual é, vocês que são malucos.

- Eu posso não ficar feliz com esse "clima de ano novo", mas com certeza fico com as alunas novas que sempre precisam de ajuda pra chegar às salas de aula. – Diz Yuu com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha, perto no seu armário. Eu posso não ir com a cara dele, mas dessa vez eu tive que concordar. A cada ano parece que melhora, e posso dizer que esse último superou todos os outros.

- E falando em alunas novas... Quem era aquela garota que chegou com você hoje Miroku? – Pergunta Yure, um dos reservas. Olho de relance para Miroku, que parece não gostar do súbito interesse do garoto pela prima dele.

- É a...

- É a Kagome! Prima dele, pra nossa sorte! – Responde alguém no fundo do vestiário, interrompendo Miroku.

- Ela não tem namorado, tem? Afinal, gostosa daquele jeito é meio difícil estar sozinha. – Fala um garoto que eu não consegui identificar que era. Nossa, se eu bem conheço o meu melhor amigo, ele deve estar querendo pular em cima dos caras que estão falando da Kagome. Mas não posso culpá-los, eu mesmo já estou me segurando pra não entrar na conversa.

- Não, ela não está namorando. - Responde Miroku à contra gosto.

- Qual é Miroku? Ciúmes da priminha? – Provoca Maylon com um sorriso divertido, me surpreendendo. Cara, e eu que achei que losers não gostavam de garotas.

- Você tem que admitir cara, mesmo sendo sua prima, a Kagome é garota! E uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu já conheci. E você sabe que eu não me impressiono fácil. – Falo fitando minha imagem no espelho e bagunçando os cabelos com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Não sou convencido nem nada, mas posso dizer que sou o tipo de cara que as garotas babam. Capitão do time de futebol, popular, rico o suficiente e bonito. Ta tudo bem, talvez eu seja um pouco convencido mesmo. – Eu pegaria ela. – Digo sincero me voltando para ele que parece ficar ainda mais vermelho.

Antes que Miroku pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de comentário, é novamente interrompido pelas risadas do time que ecoavam estrondosamente pelo vestiário.

- Qual é Inuyasha? Você já tem a Kikyou, que é irmã do Miroku. Quer a prima também?

- Nossa Miroku, sua família é toda gostosa, não tem alguma prima pra apresentar ou algo do tipo? – Ri alto, um dos garotos provocando Miroku, que já parecia prestes a matar alguém.

- Er... Acho que a gente tem que ir, né Inuyasha? – Fala Kouga, tentando pedir ajuda silenciosamente, para parar com a brincadeirinha que parecia ficar cada vez mais tensa. Sem desfazer o sorriso do rosto, coloco a camisa vermelha e bagunço o cabelo em frente ao espelho, ainda molhado.

- Vamos Miroku? As garotas estão nos esperando. – Chamo, parecendo interromper uma luta mental que meu melhor amigo travava contra si mesmo.

- Ok, vamos! – Miroku pega a mochila que estava em cima de um dos bancos, e caminha em passos duros até a saída do vestiário, deixando os garotos rindo divertidos ao perceberem que o incomodaram com o assunto sobre Kagome.

Suspirando pesadamente, vou atrás dele, jogando a mochila no ombro, com Kouga vindo logo atrás de mim.

- Você não ajuda né? – Resmunga.

- O que? – Pergunto confuso.

- Você percebeu que ele não estava gostando do assunto sobre a prima dele e ao invés de agir como um amigo normal, só colou mais lenha na fogueira.

- Ah, qual é? O Miroku tem que aprender a ser menos ciumento. Qual o problema em dividir a priminha dele com os amigos? – Pergunto inocentemente.

- Você não tem jeito! – Fala Kouga sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, mas com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Inuyasha, posso falar com você? – Ouço a voz de Miroku, e, ao me virar me deparo com ele escorado em um dos postes de luz, com a mochila jogada no chão.

- Hm... Claro! Kouga! Vai chamando as garotas, nós já vamos. – Falo me aproximando de Miroku. Pela cara dele, lá vem sermão. – Fala! – Digo parando a sua frente e cruzando os baços sobre o peito.

- Fica longe da Kagome! – Diz friamente. Nossa, poderia me assustar com o olhar que ele me lançou, se não o conhecesse há tantos anos.

- Por? – Pergunto surpreso por ele ter sido tão direto.

- Ela não é como essas menininhas fúteis que você anda Inuyasha. A Kagome é diferente!

- Ta, ela é especial, meiga e blábláblá! Esse é o discurso que todo o irmão mais velho dá pro cara que está interessado na irmã. Qual o problema Miroku? – Pergunto impaciente.

- O problema é que ela não é pra você! A Ká já ta enfrentando problemas para se acostumar com a mudança, e não está sendo fácil pra ela. E será pior ainda se o namorado da prima dela, se é que você ainda não se esqueceu que está com a minha irmã, começar a persegui-la, assim como faz com todas as garotas que passam por você quando a Kikyou não está perto. – Fala duramente.

- Você nunca pareceu se incomodar com isso. – Digo incrédulo. Miroku nunca fala nada quando eu traio a Kikyou. Tudo bem que ele pode não gostar, afinal ela é irmã dele, mas ela também me trai e ele sabe disso. Então, quem se importa?

- Dessa vez é diferente. – Resmunga.

- Diferente por quê? Quando você diz as "garotas fúteis" com quem eu ando, não se esqueça que está falando da sua irmã também.

- Não posso negar que a Kikyou é sim fútil e só se importa consigo mesma. Presta bem atenção Inuyasha, nós somos amigos há anos e você é meu melhor amigo, mas se você se meter com a minha prima e fazê-la sofrer, eu juro que esqueço todos esses anos de amizade, e quebro a sua cara. – E dizendo isso, Miroku sai caminhando em passos firmes me deixando com cara de pasmo. Nunca o vi tão brabo assim.

Soltando o milésimo suspiro do dia, bagunço os cabelos impacientemente, e começo a seguir o mesmo caminho de Miroku.

Meu deus, qual o problema dele? Não pode ser que ele esteja apaixonado pela Kagome ou algo assim. Quer dizer, mesmo ela sendo prima dele, isso não o impediria, estamos falando do Miroku. Mas ele já gosta de alguém. Só pode ser ciúmes, mas nossa, ele não tem nem metade desse sentimento pela irmã, por que essa possessão toda com a prima? Será que eu poderia fazer algo tão ruim assim pra ela?

Completamente perdido em meus devaneios, sou interrompido por uma sonora risada que foi impossível ignorar. Me dando conta que já estava quase chegando às arquibancadas onde meus amigos me esperavam, me deparo com Miroku e Kagome em mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Ele se escondia atrás de Rin, que estava se divertindo com tudo enquanto Kagome tentava se soltar inutilmente de Kouga, que a segurava pelos braços, sem conseguir deixar de dar risada. O mais bizarro de tudo era o contraste da alegria deles com Kikyou e Kagura que batiam o pé impacientemente, parecendo achar tudo completamente tedioso. Sentindo que alguém me observava, volto minha atenção para a briga, que parecia já ter acabado, e percebo aqueles olhos azuis me encarando com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. Juro que foi a sensação mais estranha do mundo, mas senti um forte frio na barriga, como se meu estômago tivesse se revirando.

- Até que enfim Inuyasha! – Fala Kouga ainda segurando Kagome, que continuava a me encarar. Por que ele ainda não tinha soltado ela?

- Ain Inu, já estava desistindo de te esperar! – Resmunga Kikyou, se aproximando e se pendurando em meu pescoço me puxando pra um beijo.

- Dá pra deixar o agarramento pra depois? To morrendo de fome! – Choraminga Miroku.

- Tudo bem! Vamos. – Digo afastando um pouco Kikyou e passando meu braço pelos seus ombros, começando a puxá-la em direção ao estacionamento.

- Você já pode me soltar agora Kouga. – Ouço Kagome dizer discretamente. Só consigo perceber um Kouga corado passando por mim enquanto coçava a cabeça desajeitadamente, murmurando um "desculpe".

Caminho até meu carro, tiro a chave do bolso da mochila e desligo o alarme. Abro o porta-malas e jogo a mochila dentro, ficando apenas com a carteira na mão. Vou até o banco do motorista e entro, sendo acompanhado por Kikyou que senta ao meu lado e Kagura que vai atrás.

- Parece que não somos mais os preferidos aqui. – Resmunga Kikyou, fitando Rin e Kouga entrarem no carro de Miroku sem deixar de dar risada com alguma coisa que ele falara e fizera Kagome ficar emburrada. Inconscientemente, eu desejei poder estar lá com eles.

- Não começa Kikyou. – Pedi já cansado, prevendo o que viria dela. Ligo o carro e dirijo para a saída do estacionamento, sendo seguido pelo Audi branco de Miroku.

Surpreendentemente, Kikyou não fez mais nenhum tipo de comentário maldoso, com exceção de que os sapatos pretos e altos da prima estavam fora de moda, a saia dela era comprida demais, e parecia mais uma freira a uma estudante... Juro que não pensei em nada além de como as pernas dela ficavam super torneadas com o salto alto e que a saia, mesmo comprida, dava um jeito ainda mais único a ela, fora os cabelos ondulados, diferente de praticamente todas as garotas que eu conheço, que os alisam até não ter um friso.

Antes que eu me irritasse com todo aquele papo "animado" de Kikyou e Kagura, chegamos à lanchonete. Estaciono em frente e desço rapidamente. A minha fome pareceu aumentar em dez só de sentir o cheiro que vinha de dentro.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor! Eu preciso de comida! – Choraminga Miroku teatralmente.

- Ta, vamos logo! – Diz Kagome puxando o primo impacientemente para dentro da lanchonete.

Nos sentamos em uma das mesas perto da janela, e logo aparece uma das conhecidas garçonetes para nos atender.

- Oi Suzi – A cumprimentamos animadamente. Suzi era quase sempre quem nos atendia. Era uma morena baixinha, e sabia praticamente de cor os nossos pedidos prediletos.

- O que vocês vão querer hoje? – Pergunta sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Eu vou querer o de sempre e... – Miroku para de falar e olha para Kagome que afirma com a cabeça com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios – Ela também!

Espera... O QUE? Ela realmente vai comer o mesmo que nós? Quero dizer nós: eu, o Miroku e o Kouga. O mesmo hambúrguer que as garotas normalmente torcem o nariz dizendo que é uma explosão de tudo um pouco?

Pelo que parece não fui o único que achou aquilo no mínimo estranho.

- Você vai mesmo comer aquilo? – Pergunta Kikyou parecendo espantada.

- Ué, por que o espanto? - Pergunta Kagome, realmente parecendo surpresa.

- Nada! Por favor, eu quero uma salada. Acho que vou engordar no mínimo cinco quilos só de vê-los comerem aquilo.

Óbvio que ela tinha que falar algo assim.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e enquanto esperávamos ficamos conversando sobre tudo um pouco.

Não demorou muito e nossos pedidos chegaram. Eu realmente esperava que quando Kagome visse o que realmente tinha pedido, tivesse algum tipo de crise, e dissesse que não fazia ideia do que era realmente aquilo. Porém, contrariando totalmente o que eu esperava, ela olha com uma grande satisfação para o prato e começa a comer, dando risada com Miroku, por algum tipo de piadinha interna entre os dois.

- Nossa! Isso com certeza é a melhor coisa que eu já comi! – Fala Kagome, ao terminar de comer e se encostar na cadeira. É impossível conter um sorriso com a cena. E parece que não fui o único a achar engraçado.

- Tenho que admitir Ká: sou sua fã. Eu nunca tive coragem nem de experimentar. – Fala Rin divertida, começando a comer as batatas fritas que tinha no canto do prato.

- Eu nunca tive e nunca quero ter. Credo! – Resmunga Kagura, ao lado de Kikyou, que parece concordar com ela.

- Eu disse priminha, você ia adorar isso. – Diz Miroku convencido.

Eu ainda não tinha palavras para aquilo.

Antes que começássemos uma nova conversa, um celular começa a tocar, e percebo que é o de Kagome, que troca um olhar rápido com Miroku e pede licença, se levantando e caminhando até a saída da lanchonete para atender.

- Quem deve ser? – Pergunta Kikyou com um sorriso malicioso olhando para Kagome pela janela.

- Sei lá, vai ver algum namorado de Londres. – Murmura Kagura, também esticando o pescoço para enxergar melhor.

- Isso não tem a ver com vocês. – Fala Miroku despreocupadamente, roubando uma das batatas do prato de Rin.

Pode não ter nada a ver com nós, mas eu estou muito curioso, ainda mais com os sorrisinhos que Kagome solta ao falar ao telefone e como ela parece corar. Não que eu também esteja tentando vê-la pela janela ou algo assim.

Depois de algum tempo, Kagome finalmente volta com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios, fazendo todos nós olharmos para ela como se esperássemos por alguma explicação ou sei lá.

- Hmm... Eu já to indo pra casa!

- Quer carona? – Ouço eu mesmo dizer sem mais nem menos, recebendo olhares reprovadores de Kikyou e Miroku. – Quer dizer... eu...

- Eu te levo Ká! Eu já... – Miroku é interrompido quando o barulho estridente do celular começa a tocar. – Alô?... Tudo bem pai... Ela está aqui sim... Ok, ok, nós já vamos! Tchau. – Com um suspiro, Miroku guarda o celular e se volta para Kikyou – Papai mandou nós irmos ao escritório dele. Parece que tem um uma reunião e ele quer que nós passemos por lá.

- Urg... Eu odeio ter que ir naquele lugar. – Resmunga Kikyou.

- Desculpa Ká, não vou poder te levar. – Miroku diz para a prima.

- Sem problemas, eu volto com o Inuyasha. Se ele não se importar, claro. – Fala Kagome se voltando para mim.

- Não... Claro que não. Vamos? – Digo rapidamente. Rapidamente até demais.

- Eu e Kouga vamos a pé. Temos que passar na biblioteca para pegar um livro para o trabalho. – Fala Rin já se despedindo e sendo seguida por todos nós até a saída.

Kagome vai até o carro de Miroku pegar suas pastas e lá se despede dele. Meu melhor amigo parece murmurar algo pra ela e lhe dá um beijo na testa, fazendo-a rir e revirar os olhos.

- Tchau amor. A gente se vê mais tarde. – Diz Kikyou, surgindo de algum lugar, me puxando para um beijo e apoiando as mãos no cós da minha calça.

- Me liga quando você chegar. – Falo, lhe dando um selinho no canto da boca.

- Anda Kikyou. – Chama Miroku. Ela apenas revira os olhos e caminha até ele, entrando no carro junto com Kagura, que pegaria carona até uma parte do caminho.

- Nossa! Não acredito que vou entrar nesse carro de novo! – Fala Kagome consigo mesma, parecendo incrivelmente animada. Isso me surpreende ainda mais.

- Quase havia me esquecido que você gosta de carros. – Falo, interrompendo seus devaneios e abrindo a porta.

- Aprendi a gostar pelos negócios no meu pai. Sempre adorei ir para a empresa com ele só para ver os modelos recém saídos da fábrica. – Diz se sentando ao meu lado sem deixar que o sorriso de desmanchasse do rosto.

- Já eu, sempre achei muito chato ir para o trabalho do meu pai. Advogados com ternos pretos e impecáveis por todos os lados. Credo! Me sinto sufocado. – Digo fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Kagome parece achar isso engraçado, pois começa a rir.

- É, um escritório de advocacia não deve ter nem de perto a mesma graça do que um lugar cheio de carros! – Fala inocentemente, como se quisesse me provocar. Essa é a minha vez de dar risada.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio, cantando baixinho uma música qualquer que tocava no rádio. E foi aí que a fixa caiu. Eu estava no carro totalmente sozinho com ela. Ou seja, sem ninguém para me reprovar, como Miroku e ninguém para me monitorar, como a minha namorada.

- E então Ká, você ta namorando? – Pergunto tirando-a de seus devaneios e fitando-a nos olhos, com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Hmm... To. Quer dizer, não! – Responde incerta. Fico pensando se ela não sabe mesmo ou respondeu de um jeito confuso por ter notado o meu... Interesse. Convencido? Só um pouco.

- Está ou não? – Pergunto novamente.

- Na verdade... não. – Responde desviando o olhar.

- Ah... Que pena! – Falo como se achasse mesmo que isso fosse ruim.

- Pena? – Pergunta parecendo confusa.

- Não vai ter a mesma graça. – Digo lhe dando uma piscadinha. Kagome apenas respira fundo e revira os olhos. Mas é impossível não notar que ela fica um pouco vermelha. Perfeito.

Assim que chegamos, paro o caro na frente da minha garagem e desço rapidamente para abrir a porta para ela, que parece se surpreender um pouco com o meu gesto. Ajudando-a a descer, pego a sua bolsa e coloco no meu ombro.

- Parece que seus pais não estão em casa. – Digo ao seguir seu olhar e ver que o carro não estava na frente da casa como sempre.

- Pois é! Meu pai deve ter ido ao escritório e minha mãe provavelmente foi ao shopping. – Diz um pouco desconcertada, por eu ter inocentemente me aproximado mais de seu corpo, fazendo com que ela batesse com as costas no carro.

- Se quiser companhia...! – Falo roucamente aproximando um pouco mais meu rosto do dela e abrindo o meu melhor sorriso.

Inesperadamente, Kagome suspira pesadamente e inverte nossas posições, me deixando encostado no carro, encurralado entre ele e o seu corpo. Espera, ela tava corada por vergonha ou algo assim, né?

- Eu sei que esse tipo de cantada serve pra conseguir várias garotas, mas... Tenho que te dizer que eu não sou uma delas! – Fala teatralmente chateada. Kagome coloca uma das mãos na minha bochecha e começa a das tapinhas de leve agora com um sorriso torto nos lábios – Então... Desista! Você com certeza não vai conseguir nada comigo além da amizade!

E falando isso, pega a bolsa do meu ombro e caminha até sua casa, entrando sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Espera... O que? Ela realmente me deixou aqui parado com cara de idiota?

Completamente incrédulo, pego minha mochila no porta-malas e bato a porta com força. Quem aquela garota pensa que é para me fazer passar por idiota? Ela se acha muito querendo insinuar que é melhor do que as garotas que eu conquisto. Tudo bem que de certa forma ela é, mas não precisa saber disso. Nunca!

Caminho batendo pé até a porta de casa, e assim que entro vou para a cozinha, jogo minha mochila em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito e vou até a geladeira pegando uma lata de coca na porta. Caminho até a escada ainda travando uma briga mental, quando sou distraído por risadas vindas de trás de mim. Ao me virar, me deparo com o meu _querido _irmão, de braços cruzados me olhando com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-O que foi? Nunca me viu não? – Pergunto mal-humorado.

- Não foi nada, só estou tentando gravar na minha mente o momento em que Inuyasha Taisho levou o primeiro fora na vida. E tenho que dizer irmãozinho, foi um dos mais bonitos que eu já vi! – Puta merda, ele viu.

De tantas pessoas que poderiam ter visto aquilo, por que logo o Sesshoumaru?

- Não me enche Sesshoumaru! Não to com paciência pra você agora! – Resmungo e volto a subir as escadas, tentando ignorar as risadas do meu irmão.

- Manda os parabéns para a Kagome quando falar com ela de novo! A partir de agora, sou fã dela! – Grita o idiota querendo me provocar.

Bato a porta do meu quarto e vou até a escrivaninha ligar o computador. Largo a lata de coca em cima da mesinha e me jogo na cama de bruços. Ainda não acredito que levei um fora! Espero que o Miroku não fique sabendo disso. Droga, acho que sou um cara morto.

Me levanto suspirando, abro a latinha de refrigerante e tomo uma boa parte. Antes que eu pudesse apertar play na lista de músicas, em um dos arquivos do computador, ouço algumas notas de violão soarem no ar. Estranho... Sesshoumaru não sabe tocar e nem tem cara de que um dia conseguiria. Mas o som está alto demais para ser do andar de baixo.

Caminho confuso até a janela e me deparo com Kagome sentada no telhado da casa, com fones nos ouvidos e um violão no colo. O mesmo violão que eu vi no canto do seu quarto. As notas da música "Welcome To My Life" do Simple Plan, preenchem o silêncio do meu quarto, e é impossível não sorrir com aquela imagem. Miroku estava errado. Com certeza ela toca melhor que ele.

Ela continua tocando e eu fico ali, encostado perto da janela torcendo para que ela não me visse e parasse de tocar. Em uma parte da música, ela canta baixinho apenas um trecho, e de certa forma eu entendo como parecia ser difícil para ela toda aquela mudança quando vejo uma lágrima solitária cair de seus olhos.

Parecendo despertar dos seus próprios devaneios, Kagome para abruptamente de tocar e tira os fones no mesmo momento em que o carro de Miroku para na frente da sua casa e começa a buzinar parecendo chamá-la. Rapidamente Kagome volta para dentro do quarto e fecha a janela. Em seguida ela passa correndo pela entrada da casa e entra no carro do primo com um sorriso no rosto, como se ele fosse a salvação dela ou algo assim menos dramático.

Mesmo depois dela ter saído, eu continuo ali fitando a janela do quarto dela com um pensamento fixo em mente. Kagome é um total mistério para mim, e isso aumenta ainda mais a minha curiosidade. E com toda a certeza eu vou descobrir os segredos que ela guarda e então... então ela vai ser minha.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Jade Amorim:** Isso aí! *-* OKASPOKASKAOSKOASK Que bom que gostou! O romance espero que não demore muito, mas eu ainda não sei... Quero dizer... Vou te deixar na curiosidade! KOSPAOPSKAOPKS Beeeijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** Ain minha nossa, fico tão feliz com isso *-* E eu derreto só com as imagens mentais que vem a minha cabeça quando eu to escrevendo ou pensando nas cenas ai ai x9 Eu odeio a kikyou! Fato. Não sei de nada sobre Miroku e a Sango, e tu? :x oapkspoaksokaoksaoks O Sesshy? Bom, ele ta aqui nesse capítulo *-* Concordo totalmente com o "lindo demais pra ficar de fora!" :D Que bom que está gostando *-* Beeijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Sango sem Miroku, é Srta Taisho sem inuyasha! Não faz sentido =/ OKASPOKAPSOKPOKPOSAK _

_Não sei como conseguem, ainda to tentando descobrir ;x_

_Eu adoooooro a Rin, ela é fofa demaaais *-*_

_Listiiiiiiinha, ain adoooro! Vamos lá:_

_1- Barro é nojento, outro fato._

_2- Verdade, uma pessoa simpática e fofa que nem ela não merece uma amiga que nem a a kiki-barro_

_3- A Rin é meiga demais, e a Kikyou nem sabe o que é ser isso_

_4- Eu tbm amooooo bota de salto (não é besta, é a realidade :D)_

_5- A Rin tem cérebro, diferente da vaca_

_6- Eu conto com isso :B_

_Estou ansiosa pela próxima lista *-* Ah tri :B_

_Eu posso tentar avisar ele, mas... o Miorku é o Miroku, ele pooode Haha :x_

_O Sesshy aparece sim xD Se a Rin não quiser ele eu posso pensar em te dar ele sim :D oakspoakspkaposkpaoksokas_

_Beeeijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Não ligo, na verdade, adooooro comentários grandes *-*_

_Na verdade, tenho sim :B Sou tão previsível. oakspoakspoakspoaks A Rin é mega fofa, e com relação a mudança de colégio, to pensando em ver primeiro o time de futebol, pra depois pensar em trocar de colégio :B askpoakspoakspoakspokaopsk Brincadeira. Noooossa, obrigada, juro que tento sempre dar o melhor de mim quando escrevo minhas histórias! Com direito a tuuudo hein *-* pokasoaksopaksopkpaokpoasks_

_A Kikyou não percebe o namorado quem tem, deixa assim, quando ela perder ela vai se dar conta, e vamos parar por aki antes que eu fale demais opaksopaksopkapoks_

_Ban e Ayame? Não sei de nada ;x_

_Ta aí mais um capitulo, espero que goste, beeeeijos ;*_

_**joanny:** O Inu é safadinho, mas completamente apaixonante, ta parei, eu tenho mania de me apaixonar pelos Inuyasha's das fic's oaksopaksokaoskaoks_

_A Sango ficou com muito ciúme, e eu tbm teria, mas ela vai ver que não tem pq xd_

_Verdaaade, ah se ela soubesse aokspoakspokaposkopak_

_Nossa, eu babo quando estou descrevendo o Inuyasha, impossível não suspirar. KSOAPKSOPAKSOPAKPOSAK_

_Obrigada, beijos ;*_

_**lilecco:** Nossa, séeerio? *-* Fico muito feliz com isso, mesmo! Obrigada, e espero que goste desse capítulo, realmente achei ele divertido, beeeijos ;*_

_**aggie18:** Leitora noooooooova *-*, seja bem vinda, ah tri (: Que bom que está gostando .o/ Eu estou louca para começar a escrever capítulos onde eles se entendam, ou briguem, os dois tipos são divertidos aoksokaoskaoks beeijos ;*_

_**thay16:** Oooi, que bom, fico tão feliz *-* Tenho que dizer que tbm achei super legar essa troca de capítulo com cada um contando, achei super divertido e fico feliz que tenha gostado, sinal que deu certo :D Deixar de postar é uma possibilidade que nem passa pela minha cabeça ;D beeijos ;*_


	6. Nova Amiga

_Oi pessoal!_

_Peço desculpas pela demora! Espero que gostem do capítulo!_

_Aliás, feliz ano novo e feliz natal (beeem atrasado)!_

_Beeijos ;*_

**Capítulo 6 – Nova amiga**

- Terminamos! – Não consigo conter a exclamação, após dois períodos seguidos realizando cálculos de física. – E todas as respostas bateram com o gabarito!

Kouga me olha com um sorriso alegre. Ele é muito bonito, tem os olhos verdes que parecem querer me hipnotizar às vezes. Isso sem contar no corpo musculoso dele.

- Verdade! Você é um gênio Ká! – Ele continua sorrindo.

Já se passaram cinco dias de aula. Faz praticamente uma semana que eu cheguei à Califórnia. As coisas estão melhorando, já que estou me dando super bem com Rin, Kouga e, é óbvio, Miroku. Sango continua meio estranha, e eu já tenho certeza quase absoluta que é por causa da atenção que eu recebo de Miroku. Kikyou continua me ignorando tanto quanto pode e Inuyasha havia parado de tentar dar em cima de mim. O fora que levou deve ter mexido com os nervos dele.

Apesar de tudo estar se encaminhando, ainda prefiro Londres. Sinto falta dos meus amigos. Bankotsu havia me ligado na segunda, e isso não bastou para matar nem metade da saudade que sinto dele. Ele prometeu vir me visitar e trazer Ayame. Falo com ela quase todo o dia, seja pelo telefone ou internet.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo sinal, que marca o fim da aula. Kouga já tinha entregado o trabalho ao professor e agora arrumava suas coisas. Eu gostava de fazer trabalhos com ele, pois era inteligente e ainda por cima divertido.

- Finalmente final de semana! – Ele exclama, enquanto saíamos da sala, sendo seguidos por Miroku – Agora é só descanso!

- Há! Pra você né! Eu ainda tenho que fazer o trabalho de biologia com o meu grupo. Aliás – Me viro para meu primo – Duas horas lá em casa! Não se atrase e relembre a Sango!

- Sim, senhora! – Ele responde, caminhando em direção a garota, que andava distraidamente pelo corredor.

- Então... – Kouga se volta para mim – O que você vai fazer no final de semana? – Ele pergunta meio inseguro.

- Não faço a menor ideia. Provavelmente terei de ajudar minha mãe com as malas. Sabe como é, ela vai viajar segunda. E também terei que arrumar algumas das minhas coisas. Vou passar um tempo na casa dos meus primos. – Não consigo conter uma careta ao pensar em Kikyou. Kouga provavelmente entende o motivo da cara feia, já que solta uma risada – E Miroku prometeu me levar na praia amanhã. Você poderia ir também!

É incrível como eu me sinto bem perto do Kouga. Mal fazia uma semana que nos conhecíamos e eu já me sinto super a vontade. Talvez por ele ser o único garoto, fora meu primo, que não deu em cima de mim.

- Ah! Claro, nos veremos lá então. – Ele diz contente enquanto chegávamos na saída da escola. – E a propósito, boa sorte com o trabalho!

- Ah, obrigada. – Sorrio e aceno para ele, que retribui, já entrando em seu carro.

Caminho em direção ao Audi do meu primo, que me daria carona como sempre. Estou pensando seriamente em pedir um carro de natal. Me encosto no carro e fico esperando.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Kikyou passa na minha frente, desfilando com seus sapatos de salto cor de rosa e a saia curta. Ao me ver, abre um sorriso desdenhoso e caminha até mim.

- Kagome, Miroku está muito ocupado agora, batendo um papo interessantíssimo com a Sango, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Então ele pediu para eu te dar carona. Sorte sua que eu vim de carro! – Ela sorri e faz sinal para que eu a siga.

O carro dela estava perto da entrada da escola, então não demora muito e ela já está girando a chave, comigo ao seu lado. Kikyou coloca os óculos escuros, se olha no espelho, dá uma piscadinha para si mesma e dirige para a saída da escola.

Apesar do silêncio incômodo entre minha prima e eu, é reconfortante sentir o vento nos cabelos e observar a paisagem da rua.

- E então – Kikyou começa a puxar um assunto. Provavelmente Miroku disse para ser simpática comigo – Está gostando daqui?

- Claro. – Respondo. Vocês não acharam que eu realmente ia desabafar com a minha prima, não é?

- Hm... E os garotos? – Ela sorri maliciosamente. – É impossível que não tenha reparado em nenhum ainda. - Abro um sorriso sem graça.

- Bem, na verdade eu...

- Soube que tem vários de olho em você... Nossa família faz sucesso nesse colégio! – Ela solta uma risadinha – Mas voltando ao assunto, se você quiser, posso falar com qualquer garoto em que você esteja interessada. É só pedir. – Ela pisca para mim, mas logo sua expressão se torna séria – A não ser o Inu, é óbvio. Ele já tem dona.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela abre a porta do carro, e noto que já havíamos chegado. O carro estava estacionado em frente a casa dela, provavelmente iria sair, já que não o colocara dentro da garagem.

- Bem priminha, tenho que entrar. Hoje a noite vou sair com o Inu. Preciso de roupas novas se é que me entende. – Kikyou caminha até a porta da casa, e então se vira bruscamente para mim – E não se esqueça o que eu te disse no carro! Qualquer um, menos ele!

E com essa frase de efeito, ela entra em casa. Kikyou realmente é meio estranha, já que um dia me ignora, no outro parece me odiar e depois vem conversar como se fossemos amigas íntimas. Apesar de estranhar, tenho quase certeza de que tem dedo de Miroku nessa história.

Pego minha bolsa e caminho até minha casa, pensando no que Kikyou havia me dito.

Passo pela porta da frente e sinto o cheiro da incomparável lasanha de Emma. Largo minha mochila no sofá da sala e corro para a cozinha.

- Hmmm... Que cheirinho bom! – Digo logo depois de depositar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Emma.

- Olá querida! O almoço está quase pronto.

- Ta bom. Onde está a mamãe?

- Está na área da piscina.

Tirando minhas sandálias e jogando-as em um canto da cozinha, caminho até os fundos da casa e encontro minha mãe deitada em uma das cadeiras a beira da piscina. É impossível resistir a lhe dar um susto. Caminhando lentamente, me aproximo. Quando estava prestes a gritar...

- Nem pense nisso! – Ouço minha mãe dizer, sem nem ao menos virar a cabeça em minha direção.

- Droga! Como você sempre adivinha? – Pergunto indo até a frente da cadeira e cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Extinto materno. – Diz baixando os óculos e me olhando sabiamente.

- Eu não caio nessa! Um dia ainda descubro. – Digo me aproximando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Mãe, hoje o Miroku e a Sango, uma... amiga do colégio, vão vir aqui fazer trabalho, ok? – Digo meio incerta sobre a minha relação com a garota.

- Tudo bem querida, vou sair mesmo com a sua tia! Preciso de roupas novas para a viagem. – Diz com os olhos brilhando.

- Mãe, você já vai comprar o mundo na viagem! Pra que mais roupas? – Pergunto incrédula.

- Nossa Kagome, as vezes acho que você não é minha filha! - Diz minha mãe com o cenho franzido, não me dando outra opção a não ser rir.

- Ta, roupas são legais, mas...

- Ká! Sra Higurashi! O almoço está pronto! – Grita Emma da cozinha.

- Estamos indo querida! – Diz minha mãe já se levantando. – Vamos?

- Siim! Estou morrendo de fome! – Digo, seguindo-a para dentro de casa.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Depois de almoçarmos, subo para meu quarto e troco de roupa, vestindo um short jeans curto e uma bata verde. Separo os livros de biologia e ligo o notebook. Só está faltando Miroku e Sango chegarem.

Como não tinha nada para fazer enquanto esperava, fico encarando meu quarto. Meus olhos caem imediatamente para meu skate. Sinto uma vontade maluca de andar. Fazia tempo, mas eu não poderia ter esquecido, não é? Bem, vou falar com Miroku hoje, afinal, ele mesmo que me ensinou a andar.

Me levanto para pegá-lo, simplesmente por pegar, porque obviamente não andaria hoje já que tinha um longo trabalho de biologia para fazer. Quando começo a me levantar, uma coisa chama minha atenção. Havia um porta retrato em cima de uma prateleira. Não sei por que, mas me parece um tanto quanto solitário. Talvez porque eu quisesse voltar para Londres, talvez porque eu estivesse com saudades ou talvez simplesmente porque me sentisse um pouco solitária ainda, mas resolvo colocar uma foto ali. Imprimo uma foto minha e de Bankotsu e coloco no porta retrato. Nós dois estávamos sorrindo. Tiramos a foto no dia em que ele disse que gostava de mim.

- Ká! – Escuto a voz de Emma – Ká! Seus amigos chegaram!

- Certo! Pode trazê-los aqui em cima?

- Claro querida! – Ela fica em silêncio por um tempo, mas logo escuto sua voz se aproximando – Por aqui... isso.

- Olá priminha querida! – Miroku fala. Na verdade ele estava cantarolando. Certo, alguém aqui está muito feliz.

- Olá Miroku! – Sorrio para ele – Oi Sango – Falo, um tanto quanto insegura.

- Oi. – Ela retribui, com um sorriso meio tímido.

Então segue um silêncio constrangedor. Miroku parece se divertir com isso, pois não faz nada para ajudar.

- Então... Vamos começar? – Pergunto como quem não quer nada.

- Ah... Claro, isso. Quer dizer, foi por isso que viemos aqui, não é? – Sango parece nervosa.

Miroku abre um sorriso maroto. Nos sentamos no chão do meu quarto, em cima do tapete felpudo.

- Certo, por onde começamos? – Ele pergunta.

- Que tal pelo início? – Respondo automaticamente. É meio difícil resistir a implicar com Miroku.

- Nossa, além de linda minha prima é inteligente! – Ele exclama, em tom de falsa surpresa. Mostro a língua para ele e me finjo de emburrada. Ele sorri de novo e me manda um beijo no ar.

- Vamos fazer o trabalho? – Pergunta Sango secamente.

- O que foi Sangozinha? Você parecia de tão bom humor antes... – Diz Miroku, provocativamente.

- Ann... Sango? – Falo, achando melhor intervir, já que ela não estava com uma expressão muito amistosa – Você pode pegar o livro em cima da mesa, por favor?

Ela apenas me encara e se levanta para pegar o livro. De repente para e fica encarando minha estante, ou melhor, o porta retrato. Para ser mais específica, ela encarava Bankotsu e eu, na foto.

- Eer... Sango? – Miroku pergunta meio receoso.

- Ann... Que... Quem é esse na foto? – Ela pergunta para mim.

Sinto uma coisa no peito. E minha expressão automaticamente se fecha. Não queria falar sobre isso, me deixava triste.

- É o namoradinho da Ká! – Fala Miroku, querendo me provocar.

No mesmo minuto ele leva uma almofada na cara. Porém, antes que ele pudesse reclamar, Sango fala:

- Não sabia que você estava namorando...

- Bem, na verdade não estou. – Respondo educadamente – Nós estávamos namorando, mas terminamos antes de eu vir para cá. Achamos melhor, afinal, não sabemos quando vamos nos ver novamente.

- Sinto muito. – Ela fala, como se realmente sentisse.

- Ann... Vamos voltar ao trabalho, certo?

Porém, antes que alguém pudesse me responder, Katy Perry começa a cantar alto "California Gurls", mostrando que meu celular estava tocando.

- Ann... Só um pouquinho. – Falo, enquanto me levanto para pegá-lo. Não consigo conter um grito ao ver o número de Bankotsu na tela.

- O que foi? – Sango pergunta apavorada.

- Ah... Deve ser o namoradinho dela ligando. – Escuto Miroku responder, antes de descer as escadas correndo e ir para sala atender.

_- _Alô.

_- Oi linda! Nossa, que saudades! – _Sinto meu coração dar uma volta no peito ao escutar a voz dele.

_ - Oi Ban! – _Respondo praticamente em um suspiro apaixonado. Às vezes me sinto patética.

_ - Como está a vida na Califórnia? –_ Ele pergunta, parecendo sorrir do outro lado da linha.

- Bem! Ainda não me acostumei com tudo por aqui, mas estou tentando! E como está tudo por aí?

_ - Aqui está tudo péssimo. Londres é uma droga sem você. Não sei como sobrevivi todo esse tempo sem te conhecer._

- Haha! Deixe de ser dramático! – Ele solta uma risada. Ai. Que saudade de vê-lo sorrindo.

_ - Na verdade está tudo na mesma. Ayame está literalmente pirando sem você aqui_

- Só ela ou você também já não aguenta mais de saudades de mim? – Falo brincando, mas implorando mentalmente que ele realmente tenha sentido a minha falta.

_ - Você me conhece bem, né? Só ao ouvir minha voz já sabe que estou quase pegando o primeiro voo pra Califórnia, só pra te ver nem que seja por um segundo. – _Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não senti como se fosse derreter por dentro com as palavras dele.

- Não fala assim, se não quem vai pegar o primeiro voo pra Londres vai ser eu, e você será o culpado se meus pais colocarem a polícia atrás de mim por eu ter fugido! – Falo divertida, mas sentindo um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquela risada linda do outro lado da linha.

_ - Ká, eu..._

- KAGOME! Larga esse celular e vem fazer essa porcaria de trabalho logo! Tenho mais o que fazer ok? – Berra Miroku do topo da escada. Eu vou matar o meu primo.

- EU JÁ VOU! – Grito de volta – Ban, tenho que ir antes que meu primo venha aqui e jogue meu celular pela janela. – Digo tristemente. Ah qual é? Depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente falo com o garoto que eu gosto e o meu querido primo quer dar chilique. Vou quebrar a guitarra dele!

_ - Tudo bem linda... A gente se fala depois então! – _Diz Bankotsu, parecendo realmente chateado.

- A gente se fala. Beijo – Digo e desligo o telefone suspirando.

Acho que estou pronta para matar o Miroku. Respiro fundo e subo as escadas, voltando para meu quarto, para fazer a droga do trabalho. Antes de entrar, escuto Miroku falando meu nome. Não me levem a mal, não costumo ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, mas depois ele falou o nome do Ban. Aí sim eu fiquei curiosa.

- ...assim, não é? – Sango fala.

- Olha Sango, só peço para você ter um pouco de paciência. Está sendo super difícil para a Ká essa mudança. Ela tinha se ajeitado lá em Londres. Imagine se você se mudasse agora, deixasse tudo para trás.

- Eu entendo. – Ela responde, e eles ficam em silêncio meio constrangedor.

- Miroku? – Chamo, entrando no quarto.

- O que? – Ele fala, um pouco inseguro. Provavelmente está desconfiado de eu ter escutado alguma coisa.

- Sabe... É apenas uma curiosidade minha... Mas, qual a forma que você não gostaria de morrer? A mais dolorosa de todas? Na sua opinião é claro.

Sango solta uma gargalhada e Miroku me mostra a língua.

- Bem, vamos voltar ao trabalho? – Miroku fala, um tanto quanto emburrado.

- Certo, mas antes... Ká? – Sango me chama, percebo um tom de insegurança na sua voz – Ann... Bem, hoje a noite a Kagura vai dar uma festa na casa dela. Nada demais, quer dizer, se você considerar alguma festa da Kagura como "nada demais". Sabe, se você quiser ir... A Rin vai e o Kouga também. Só estou falando deles porque sei o quanto vocês tem se dado bem, não por outro motivo é claro. Não que tenha algum problema de ser por outro motivo.

- Não se preocupe. Sem problemas. – Eu sorrio para ela. Acabo de notar que Sango fala demais quando está nervosa.

- Então você vai? – Ela pergunta sorrindo. Não parecia nem um pouquinho assustadora como da primeira vez que a vi, mas continuava linda.

Olho para Miroku, que me lançava um olhar encorajador.

- Claro, por que não? – Sorrio e ela me retribui. – Aliás, você pode vir se arrumar aqui comigo e Miroku nos leva, não é?

- Posso pensar no seu caso. – Ele diz sorrindo.

- Certo. Então, quando terminarmos o trabalho, vou em casa e pego minhas roupas. Depois venho para cá e Miroku nos leva. – Ela sorri para mim.

- Então, vamos começar?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

A campainha soa lá embaixo e escuto a voz de minha mãe, pedindo que Sango viesse aqui para o meu quarto. Escuto os passos na escada e logo minha porta se abre, mostrando uma Sango sorridente, vestindo um short jeans branco com uma bata florida. Ela carregava duas sacolas grandes e minha mãe vinha atrás, com mais uma.

- Sango irá dormir aqui! – Ela fala no seu tom simpático. – Não é ótimo querida?

- Claro mãe! – Sorrio para ela.

- A Sra Taijy veio trazê-la aqui em casa. Uma senhora muito simpática! Está lá embaixo Ká, irá ficar para tomar um café comigo. Depois desça para cumprimentá-la. – Ela pisca para mim - Bem, vou deixar vocês se arrumarem.

Minha mãe sai e eu olho para Sango.

- Desculpe pela minha mãe. Espero que ela não tenha insistido muito, ela tem essa coisa de querer fazer todo mundo se sentir bem. Nem sempre dá certo. – Sorrio para ela, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Tudo bem. Você fala isso porque ainda não conheceu a minha. – Ela ri.

- Certo, por onde começamos? - Olho pensativamente para meu guarda roupas – O que você acha? – Falo, segurando um vestido vermelho na frente do corpo. Sango parece não estar prestando muita atenção. Na verdade ela parece meio desconfortável.

- Ann... Ká? Olha, eu queria me desculpar. Eu não tenho sido muito receptiva ultimamente, mas espero que possamos ser amigas ainda. – Ela sorri para mim, nervosamente.

- Tudo bem Sango, eu entendo. E é claro que podemos ser amigas! – Sorrio para ela.

- E, a propósito, nem pensar. – Ela responde, franzindo a testa.

- O que?

- O vestido vermelho, sem chance. – Ela sorri e pisca pra mim.

- Tudo bem! Não sei por que, mas confio e você. – Digo as últimas palavras sussurrando, fazendo com que Sango gargalhasse.

- Ok, por onde começamos? – Me pergunta com ar pensativo.

- O espelho do meu banheiro é o melhor e é enorme!

- Então é para lá que temos que ir! Anda, não podemos demorar muito se não...

- O Miroku tem um chilique! É, eu sei! - Completo, rindo junto com Sango que impressionantemente está sendo legal comigo. Eu estou adorando ter uma nova amiga.

Caminhamos até o banheiro e espalhamos as inúmeras maquiagens por toda a pia e, obviamente, ligamos a chapinha. Certo, normalmente não aliso o cabelo e nem pretendo fazer isso essa noite, ela apenas ajuda a arrumá-los. Voltamos para o quarto e Sango coloca algumas roupas em cima na cama, logo começando a vestir uma blusa preta cavada, curta na barriga e uma skinny jeans com alguns detalhes brilhosos na coxa, enquanto eu ainda encarava meu guarda-roupa em dúvida. Finalmente depois de analisar várias possibilidades, me decido por um corset rosa claro com detalhes desenhados em preto e uma skinny jeans preta.

- Bem melhor que um vestido vermelho! – Diz Sango me apontando de cima a baixo e me fazendo rir.

- Você também não está nada mal. Quero só ver o que o Miroku vai dizer! – Digo inocentemente.

- O... o que você quis dizer com isso? – Pergunta um pouco desesperada, me seguindo até o banheiro.

- Não quis dizer nada! Agora a parte mais divertida! – Falo segurando o riso. Quem diria que aquela garota corasse tão facilmente.

Mesmo ainda confusa, Sango me acompanha e voltamos a nos arrumar.

Passo lápis no olho, destacando bem o contorno, sombra preta, rímel, blush rosa e gloss claro. Incrível o que só alguns produtos podem fazer com você se bem usados.

Sango havia pintado os olhos com o lápis preto, deixando-os parecer mais puxados, destacando o castanho do olho, sombra prata, rímel também preto, blush e gloss como eu.

- Pronto, agora só os cabelos! – Diz sorrindo e soltando o cabelo que estava preso em um coque. Sango apenas pega um tipo de musse, coloca um pouco na mão e espalha pelos cabelos, apertando-os com cachos logo em seguida, deixando-os não muito volumosos e ondulados.

Pego a chapinha e aliso a parte de cima dos cabelos, colocando a franja para o lado. Enrolo as pontas e passo a chapa levemente, logo soltando e deixando-os em cachos grandes. Depois de fazer a mesma coisa em todo o cabelo, vou até o quarto, onde Sango já me esperava pronta, agora com seus scarpins vermelhos. Caminho até meu armário e depois de uma pequena luta mental sobre que calçado usar, opto por um scarpin preto.

- Pronta? – Pergunta Sango.

- Aha! Vamos descer?

- Vamos! O seu primo já deve estar chegando mesmo.

Cuidadosamente descemos as escadas, afinal quem iria querer cair depois de se arrumar tanto?

Vamos até a cozinha, onde ouvimos as vozes de nossas mães, mas assim que entramos o som cessa e as duas mulheres nos olham de cima a baixo.

- Nossa... Meninas, vocês estão lindas! – Diz mamãe sorrindo encantada.

- Ai, minha nossa! Sango, amor! É você mesmo? – Pergunta a senhora que está sentada com a minha mãe. Ela tem cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos castanhos claro e não é muito alta, mas é impossível não notar a incrível semelhança com a filha.

- Nossa mãe, por que o espanto? – Pergunta Sango incrédula.

- Como não me espantar! Você parece um moleque na maior parte do tempo e agora ta aí, linda e gostosa que nem a mamãe! Won, como elas crescem rápido, não é Minori? – Diz a senhora Taijy.

- Eu não disse que ela era louca? – Sussurra Sango ao meu lago.

- Sua mãe é um amor! – Digo tentando conter o riso.

- Vai conviver com ela 24 horas por dia!

Sem ter muito mais tempo para conversar, a campainha toca chamando a atenção de todas. Sango e eu nos entreolhamos e eu caminho até a porta. Ao abrir me deparo com Miroku. Ele vestia uma camisa lisa branca e por cima um blazer preto, calça jeans clara e all star preto.

- Nossa, isso tudo é pra quem priminho? – Pergunto provocativamente.

- Eu que pergunto! Não acha que ta muito exagerado...? – Diz com a cara um pouco fechada ao passar pela porta.

- Sem ciúmes hoje ok! Preciso de diversão e distração! – Digo lhe dando uma piscadinha e caminhando até a cozinha. – Sango, vamos?

- Va... vamos! – Diz meio atrapalhada. Eu no lugar dela também estaria se recebesse uma secada assim como o Miroku deu nela. Ele ainda mata a coitadinha.

- Boa noite Sra Higurashi, Sra Taijy! – Cumprimenta educadamente nossas mães, que já haviam se levantado e estavam do nosso lado.

- Não sei se peço para o Miroku cuidar da Kagome ou a Kagome cuidar do Miroku! Minhas crianças estão tão grandes e lindas. – Diz mamãe dramaticamente, me fazendo rolar os olhos e Miroku rir.

- Não se preocupe tia, eu cuido dela! Linda assim, a priminha vai ter que ficar comigo o tempo todo! – Diz meu primo seriamente.

- Nem pensar que eu vou ficar grudada em você! Eu...

- Ah querido, aproveita e já cuida da minha filhinha também! Tenho certeza que ELA não vai se incomodar em ter alguém lindo assim na cola dela a noite toda! – Diz a Sra Taijy.

- MÃE! – Praticamente berra Sango, ficando mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Que foi amor? – Pergunta a mulher inocentemente, fazendo tudo ficar ainda mais engraçado. Acho que ta na hora de salvar minha nova amiga.

- Acho que é melhor nós irmos, né? – Pergunto, chamando a atenção de todos.

- POR FAVOR! – Implora Sango, já caminhando para a porta de saída.

- Tchau mãe! Boa noite! Foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra Taijy! – Digo me despedindo delas e indo atrás de Sango imediatamente. Mas antes de me afastar ouço Miroku afirmando que cuidará de nós duas, sem problemas.

Encontro Sango escorada no Audi do meu primo respirando pesadamente, parecendo querer se acalmar.

- Calma! A gente já está longe delas! – Digo tentando acalmá-la.

- Juro que se ela não fosse a minha mãe eu... Arg!

- Ah, não foi tão ruim assim! Quer dizer, eu...

- Não fala nada! Quero esquecer isso e...

- Vamos meninas? – Fala Miroku se aproximando de nós com um sorrisinho divertido, parecendo adorar a raiva da garota.

- Vamos! – Digo repreendendo-o com o olhar, e sei lá o que ele vê na minha expressão, mas parece convencê-lo a não incomodar mais Sango sobre aquilo. Então acho que é isso! Vamos ver como vou me sair na minha primeira festa na Califórnia. Boa sorte pra você Kagome!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Ah, se a Rin não se importa, sem problemas, o Sesshy é seu :D OKASOPAKSPOK Já mandei os parabéns pra Ká, por você! _

_Listiinhaaa *-* vamos lá .o/_

_Exatamente! Poxa, a Ká só queria fazer um bem pra humanidade ;)_

_Sesshy meu fã? Adoooooro_

_Traição é uma coisa horrível mesmo_

_Sim, ele se acha! Mas a Ká vai ensinar umas coisinhas pra ele!_

_Wow, só de pensar naquelas duas aparecendo no meu quarto a noite... wow :S_

_Outra:_

_Lindo é pouco pra ele!_

_Passar a Kikivaca pra trás é tentador!_

_Só isso já resume tudo_

_O Sesshy não é de se jogar fora ;)_

_A Kagome é demais *-* E o kouga um fofo! Já disse que amo suas listinhas? *o* Beeeijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Adoro quando se tem vontade de escrever AQUELE comentário pra eu responder :B opkaspoakspokaks Ai, sorte sua que tem garotos bonitos na escola, pq na minha... nossa! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Beeijos ;*_

_**Flor do deserto:** Oii, claro que pode :D Sem problemas! Pode me perseguir sim, afinal, o que seria de mim sem vcs leitoras? *-* Eu achei o cabelo dele diferente, e é difícil me acostumar com isso, mas ainda imagino ele super gato *-* não, ele é humano nessa fic, então imagina ele humano no anime, mas de cabelos curtos e olhos dourados! É ele :D é tbm muito difícil escrever a fic com o Inu namorando a Kikyou ¬¬ Beeeeijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** Pois é, o Inu ta bem saidinho mesmo! apkspoakspokas Ninguém mandou ser perfeito assim! Oh calor OPAKSPOKASOKA que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz :D O Miroku é nosso pequeno mistério nem tão misterioso assim apokspoaksokaoks Beeijos ;*_

_**Joanny:** Nossa, eu não consigo ficar uma semana sem fics ;x opakspoakspoaks espero que tenha ido bem na prova, afinal elas acabam com qualquer um ¬¬ o Miroku é um fofo *-* Beeijos ;*_

_**Jade Amorim:** Ooi, que bom que gostou :D O fora foi lindo né? *-* Beeijos ;*_

_**lah15:** Oooi, bem vinda então *-* tudo ótimo e com você? Ta aí a continuação, espero que goste. Beeijos ;*_


	7. Verdades

_**LEIAM A NOTA!**_

_Oiie gente!_

_Não demorei muito dessa vez, né?_

Dois recadinhos *o*

_Primeiro: Coloquem para carregar a música "Like a G6" - Far East Movement (__feat. The Cataracs & Dev__). Vai estar escrito na fic quando vocês terão que colocar para tocar ;D_

_Segundo: Eu montei as roupas dos personagens! *-* E coloquei em um blog, para quem quiser ver. O link desse blog ta no meu perfil. Espero que gostem! _

_É isso, espero que gostem do capítulo!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 7 – Verdades...**

Tédio. É nisso que se resume a festa até agora! Eu aqui, sozinho bebendo escorado em um bar improvisado enquanto a minha namorada, que está totalmente gostosa com um vestido vermelho curto e sandálias pretas super altas, me abandona para receber os convidados de uma festa que nem ao menos é dela.

Apesar da festa ainda estar no início, o lugar já está bem animado. A música eletrônica toca bem alta e muita gente já dança no meio da uma pista de dança, que foi montada provavelmente no meio da sala de estar da mansão onde Kagura mora.

E cadê os caras que ainda não chegaram? Certamente fazendo algo mais divertido do que eu!

- Nossa! Finalmente achei alguém que não está se agarrando, dançando ou algo assim! – Diz Rin saindo do meio da multidão. Ela está vestindo uma blusa de seda prata, shorts preto e uma sandália rosa e normalmente alta.

- Acredite, eu adoraria estar fazendo qualquer uma dessas coisas! – Digo divertido.

- Cadê a Kikyou? – Pergunta olhando para os lados, procurando pela amiga.

- Não faço ideia. – Respondo sinceramente, dando mais um gole na minha bebida.

- Ih, já vi que você não está de bom humor! – Fala revirando os olhos e sentando em um dos bancos ao meu lado.

- O que me denunciou? Estar sozinho bebendo em uma festa ou minha cara de tédio?

- Idiota! – Diz rindo.

- RIIN! Eu estava te procurando por tudo! Vem aqui agora! – Berra Kagura, que aparece sei lá de onde.

- Droga, ela me encontrou! – Pragueja Rin e se levanta, caminhando até a garota que vestia um vestido preto curto e super brilhoso, com sandálias da mesma cor.

É, sozinho de novo.

- Me dá mais uma cerveja. – Peço, me voltando para o bartender. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, uma garrafa de cerveja aparece na minha frente. Certo, pelo menos o serviço de bar é bom.

- E aí cara! – Exclama Kouga animadamente, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga curta.

- Finalmente! – Quase grito de tanto alívio.

- Hmm... Tudo isso é saudades minha? - Ele diz, sorrindo convencido.

- Feh! Cala a boca. – Falo, bebendo um gole da garrafa.

- Ei cara! – Ele se vira para o bartender – Me vê uma cerveja? - Pede, virando para mim em seguida - Então, como vão as coisas com o treinador? – Ele me pergunta, bebendo um gole da cerveja que já havia chegado.

- Ah, nem me lembre. Ele nunca está feliz com nada que eu faço, é uma droga. Mas não posso reclamar, afinal, sempre soube que ser capitão não era fácil.

- Não esquenta, acho que você está se saindo bem, e posso garantir que não sou o único que penso assim. – Ele fala, sorrindo e dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Valeu. – Digo sorrindo. – Às vezes eu tenho vontade de desistir, mas quando penso que temos a oportunidade de detonar com o Naraku no campeonato, tudo isso vale a pena.

- E falando nele... – Kouga fala, apontando para a porta de entrada, por onde passava Naraku, com seu sorriso convencido de sempre.

O que diabos ele ta fazendo aqui? Quem foi o idiota que convidou ele? Não duvido nada que esse imbecil tenha vindo de penetra.

Meus pensamentos revoltados sobre aquele garoto são interrompidos por um murmurinho no salão. Eu estava olhando para os lados, procurando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando vejo Kouga rindo divertido. Olho para o mesmo ponto que ele e vejo Miroku, com um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto. Ao lado direito dele, de braço dado, vinha Sango, que estava envergonhada, mas muito bonita. Era raro vê-la tão arrumada. Porém, o que realmente chama minha atenção, é a garota que estava do lado esquerdo. Kagome, também de braço dado com ele, estava simplesmente... perfeita! Quer dizer, nossa! Ela estava com uma blusa colada, tipo um corpete e uma calça justa, que contornava perfeitamente seu corpo. Como Miroku quer que eu fique longe daquilo tudo?

Os três se aproximam de nós sorridentes.

- E aí gente, tudo bem? – Ele pergunta completamente feliz. E quem não estaria se estivesse no lugar dele?

- Tudo certo. – Respondo sorrindo.

Quando Kagome percebe Kouga, sentado ao meu lado, abre um sorriso estonteante e se aproxima dele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Se eu não tivesse sido completamente ignorado por ela, até acharia engraçado o fato de Kouga ter ficado completamente sem graça. Como eu queria estar no lugar dele. Espera... O QUE?

- Nossa Ká! Que bom que você veio! – Kouga fala sorrindo.

- Pois é! A Sango me convidou para vir... e como não tinha nada melhor para fazer... – Ela sorri novamente.

- Ká! Sango! Vocês vieram! – Fala Rin animada – Finalmente alguém normal.

- Muito obrigada pela consideração Rin. – Digo, fingindo indignação.

- Desculpa Inu, nada pessoal.

- Ah não! Você também me chamando de Inu? – Falo indignado. Fala sério, esse maldito apelido ainda vai pegar.

- Ops... Vamos dançar? – Fala Rin, mudando de assunto rapidamente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Vamos! – Grita Sango, puxando Miroku, ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome puxa Kouga.

Ótimo, sobrei aqui. Rin parece perceber minha indignação e solta uma gargalhada.

- Ah, vem cá seu chato! – Ela me puxa, levando-me para a pista junto com os outros.

*Liguem a música*

Sou arrastado até o meio da pista que, acredite, tinha um globo de espelhos pendurado bem no centro. E para a minha felicidade a música "Like a G6" começa a tocar, fazendo as garotas que agora estavam a minha volta, gritarem.

Eu, sinceramente, depois de ser deixado de lado, não tinha mais ânimo nenhum pra ficar ali, mas é impossível não notar quando, assim que as batidas da música aumentam, Kouga puxa a Kagome pela cintura e eles começam a dançar juntos entre risos.

Cadê o Miroku agora pra dizer pro Kouga ficar longe da prima dele? Viro para o lado, procurando-o, e enfim o vejo ocupado demais com Sango. Os dois dançavam tão colados que mal dava para diferenciar quem era quem.

Volto minha atenção novamente para Kagome e Kouga, que ainda dançavam juntos. Ela tinha virado de costas pra ele, que coloca as mãos na sua cintura. Em seguida começam a descer até o chão. Miroku, acorda! Ele vai pegar a tua prima!

Rin dançava na minha frente, e, percebendo que eu estava distraído... ta, tudo bem, meio desesperado, me puxa para dançar. O máximo que consigo fazer é dar um passo para cada lado ainda atento ao que acontecia ao meu lado. Vejo Kagome se voltar novamente para Kouga, que a puxa novamente pra perto. Ela o enlaça pelo pescoço e parece sussurrar algo no seu ouvido que o faz rir. Kagome se afasta novamente e começa a dançar sozinha, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo.

- Inu, amor! Estava te procurando! – Escuto a voz de Kikyou, ao mesmo tempo em que sinto duas mãos agarrarem minha cintura por trás.

- Ki...Kikyou? – Por que diabos ela tinha que aparecer agora? Eu procurei por ela a festa inteira, e agora que achei algo para fazer, como ver o que o idiota do Kouga... quer dizer, cuidar da prima do Miroku, ela aparece.

- Mas óbvio né Inu, quem mais poderia ser? – Ela fala, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Solto uma gargalhada nervosa.

- Ninguém, afinal, quem poderia ser mesmo, não é? – Só o que falta Kikyou começar com seus ataques de ciúme agora.

- Ah, óbvio. Às vezes acho que sou muito ciumenta. – Ela fala, para minha surpresa. Certo, ela parece muito feliz, deve ter aprontado alguma. – Desculpa amor!

- Tudo bem. – Mal termino de falar e Kikyou gruda sua boca na minha. Ai meu deus! Se o Miroku ta ocupado e eu também, quem vai cuidar da Kagome?

Solto Kikyou e ela me olha curiosa.

- O que foi?

- Nada! Só to afim de... dançar! – Respondo, lançando um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

Ela sorri e se gruda no meu pescoço, começando a rebolar. Pelas costas de Kikyou, conseguia enxergar Kagome dançando. Ela continuava sozinha. Menos mal.

No momento em que penso nisso, Kouga volta a se aproximar e a puxa pelo braço, fazendo com que ela dê um giro e pare quando a música acaba. Vejo Kouga falando algo baixinho no ouvido de Kagome que sorri e concorda. Em seguida os dois saem, com ele puxando-a pela mão.

- AAAAAAH! AMO ESSA MÚSICA! – Kikyou grita no meu ouvido.

Mas que merda! Não acredito que o Kouga vai pegar a Kagome e eu não! Fala sério!

- Inu! – Minha namorada fala – Você viu a Kagome e o Kouga? Eles são tão fofos juntos, você não acha?

Vou me matar.

- Ah qual é Kikyou, você nem gostava da sua prima e agora ta dizendo que ela é fofa?

- O que? – Kikyou arqueia a sobrancelha – Eu não disse que acho a _Kagome _fofa. Eu disse que acho ela e o Kouga _juntos_ fofo. Mas não mais que nós dois! – Ela sorri, me puxando para outro beijo.

- Kikyou! Eu... Preciso de uma cerveja! – Falo rapidamente deixando-a confusa.

Caminho pelo salão, tentando encontrar qualquer um dos dois. Provavelmente ainda estavam juntos, mas eu sinceramente torcia para encontrar qualquer um deles sozinhos.

Desistindo de procurá-los, vou para o bar, fazer o que eu havia dito que faria para minha namorada. Sento em um dos bancos que, por um milagre, estava vazio e, frustrado, peço uma cerveja. Assim que o bartender me dá uma latinha, a abro e tomo quase a metade rapidamente. Toda essa confusão não pode estar me fazendo bem. Deixei minha namorada gostosa sozinha no meio da pista e, se bem conheço, ela vai encontrar um jeito de se divertir sem mim, enquanto fico no bar sozinho, de novo, pensando onde o Kouga pode estar ou o que ele deve estar fazendo com a Kagome nesse instante. Nossa, e eu que achava que ele nem gostava de mulher.

Dou mais um gole na minha cerveja e assim que olho para a minha frente, vejo uma silhueta conhecida. Kagome! Graças a deus. O Kouga deve ter amarelado ou algo assim para depois de toda aquela... dança, deixar a garota sozinha em um bar. Eu sabia que ele não gostava de mulher. Me recompondo, ou seja, bagunçando os cabelos e colocando no rosto um dos meus melhores sorrisos, caminho até ela que bebericava um coquetel.

- Posso me sentar do lado da garota mais linda dessa festa? – Pergunto roucamente, o mais próximo do seu ouvido possível. Ou seja, em uma distância segura de não levar um tapa ou algo assim caso ela se assustasse. Kagome se vira lentamente em minha direção, mudando rapidamente a expressão de surpresa para algo semelhante a... tédio?

- Ah, é você! – Isso, joga mais na minha cara que você me ama!

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta! – Digo sem deixar que o sorriso se apague do meu rosto.

- Que pergunta? – Pergunta parecendo confusa. Me seguro para não suspirar de frustração.

- Se eu posso sentar do lado da garota mais linda da festa!

- Ah... Não! – Claro que ela iria dizer que si... QUE? Droga, essa costumava funcionar.

- Ok, vou me sentar aqui mesmo então. – Falo agora lutando para continuar sorrindo.

- Se você ia sentar de qualquer jeito, por que a cantada horrível? – Pergunta chamando minha atenção e, ao encará-la, percebo o brilho de divertimento nos olhos azuis. Já percebi que ela adora implicar comigo. Pelo menos não ta me ignorando.

- Por que está aqui sozinha? – Pergunto me sentando de um jeito que ficasse de frente para ela.

- Não que eu fosse morrer se eu respondesse, mas... isso realmente te interessa? – Ela pergunta provocativamente. Oh, essa doeu!

- Sim, muito! Na verdade, tudo que vir de você me interessa. – Digo roucamente me aproximando um pouco mais.

- Ah...! – Ela exclama entediada, se virando para a bancada e voltando a bebericar o coquetel.

- Porra! Qual é a sua? – Explodi! Como essa garota pode me tratar assim e dar mais moral pro Kouga... Pro KOUGA!

- Como assim...! – Ela se volta para mim, parecendo realmente confusa. Droga, ela fica linda com essa cara.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Não cansa de me humilhar?

- Eu? Humilhar você? – Ela solta uma risada irônica e volta a me encarar – Não precisa. Você faz isso sozinho, e muito bem, tenho que admitir.

- O que?

- Ah, qual é? Você age como o garoto perfeito, que todas garotas gostariam de pegar, mas na verdade é um idiota que precisa de atenção para se sentir superior, sendo que não é e nunca vai ser. Não agindo assim! – Ela fala calmamente fazendo com que as palavras duras soassem ainda mais impactantes pra mim.

- O que? Eu to tentando me aproximar desde que você voltou e você nem ao menos me dá uma chance! Como pode ter uma idéia de como eu sou se nem me conhece direito.

- Simples. Você faz questão de mostrar isso para todos.

- Qual é o seu problema? É só o idiota do Kouga aparecer e você já fica toda sorridente! Você até dançou com ele, e nem olhou pra minha cara. Nele você confia. Eu nunca fiz nada para que você me rejeitasse assim.

- O problema Inuyasha, é que o Kouga não tem namorada, e não fica dando em cima de mim com essas cantadas idiotas. Como confiar em você se na primeira oportunidade que teve deu em cima de mim, sendo que namora a minha prima?

- Que problema tem nisso! Ela também me trai!

- A diferença é que eu não sou como ela ou qualquer uma das garotas que você pega. – Ela diz me lançando uma piscadinha e se levantando – E se me der licença, o Kouga deve estar me procurando! – E com isso ela se afasta, me deixando completamente atordoado.

O que foi isso?

- Inuuuuu! – Kikyou vem correndo – Cadê a minha cerveja? – Ela faz um vozinha de criança. Será que um dia eu realmente achei isso fofo?

- No bar. – Falo simplesmente. Eu estou começando a sentir uma coisa que eu nunca senti. É com certeza uma coisa ruim. Parece que tem uma mão apertando meu peito, enquanto meu estômago dá voltas e eu só consigo pensar no que Kagome havia dito.

- Ai mor, que aconteceu? – Ela pergunta, fazendo biquinho.

- Nada, Kikyou. Nada. – Ela faz uma cara triste. Ah, perfeito, era tudo o que eu precisava. - Certo, me desculpe. Fui grosso com você. – Falo, lhe dando um abraço.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Mas eu sei como fazer você se sentir melhor... – Ela fala, com aquela cara provocante e maliciosa. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, já estava sendo pressionado contra o balcão, recebendo um beijo intenso de Kikyou.

E quer saber? Foda-se. Acho que eu to precisando disso.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Kikyou! Eu preciso de você A-GO-RA! – Exclama Kagura, fazendo com que minha namorada me soltasse e olhasse para ela.

- Ah Kagura... Agora?

- Sim! AGORA! – Fala, puxando-a. Kikyou ainda olha para trás, como se pedisse desculpas e some em meio a multidão, junto com a amiga.

Legal. Sozinho mais uma vez.

- Ei Inu! – Escuto a voz de Rin, e a vejo sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu já pedi para não me chamar assim. – Falo, mas estava sorrindo. Kikyou havia conseguido fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

- Certo, desculpe Inu. – Ela fala, sorrindo inocentemente. – Festa agitada, não?

- Ah. Nem me fale.

- Eu... Vi você conversando com a Ká. – Ela fala, mais baixo, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria tocar no assunto.

Quando ouço o nome da Kagome, a sensação volta com tudo. Obrigado Rin! Muito obrigado. Mesmo.

- Ah, pois é. – Respondo secamente.

- Vocês pareciam estar discutindo...

- Não foi exatamente uma discussão.

- Então foi o que?

- Uma... troca de ideias entre amigos.

- Aé? – Ela pergunta, com aquela cara que ela usa quando sabe que eu estou mentindo ou escondendo alguma coisa. – Certo, você pode chamar como quiser, mas eu sei que isso mexeu com você. Pode começar a falar, Taisho!

- Ah, como posso pensar que ainda consigo esconder alguma coisa de você? – Falo derrotado, fazendo-a rir.

Em questão de minutos já havia contado tudo para ela. Rin era uma boa ouvinte e ótima conselheira.

- E você não acha que ela pode ter alguma razão no que disse?

Certo, esqueçam a parte sobre os bons conselhos. Ela é apenas uma boa ouvinte.

- O que? Você está do lado de quem? – Pergunto incrédulo.

- Não estou do lado de ninguém. Na verdade, acabei de conhecer a Ká, e, pelo que vi, acho que ela não falaria assim de alguém se não tivesse motivos. Inuyasha, olha bem pra mim e responde, você sente alguma coisa pela Ká? – Ela pergunta, me olhando fixamente.

- O que? – Respondo, encarando-a – Mas é óbvio que não. Eu amo a Kikyou. Eu mal conheço a Kagome. É só que...

- É só que o senhor Taisho não suporta ser esnobado por uma pessoa do sexo feminino!

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Ah, foda-se, talvez seja isso mesmo. – Falo derrotado. Só pode ser isso não é? Eu não posso estar realmente afim dela, nós mal nos falamos depois que ela chegou de viagem.

- Inuyasha. Você tem que parar com isso.

- Parar com o que?

- Com essa sua mania de trair a Kikyou e querer pegar todo mundo! Você não se importa com os sentimentos da sua namorada?

- Ela não se importa com isso.

- Então será que não está na hora de vocês dois conversarem? Você acha que o relacionamento que está levando com ela vai ter futuro se vocês continuarem se traindo? Acorda Taisho! Não ta na hora de resolver isso?

Não respondo. Na verdade ainda estou digerindo o que ela me disse. Por mais que eu queira fingir que não, eu sei que é verdade. Sabe, acho que está na hora de dar um rumo na minha vida.

- E então? – Ela pergunta, esperançosa.

- Você tem razão. Vou chamar a Kikyou para conversar essa semana. Ta na hora, né?

- Ta mais que na hora! – Ela fala sorrindo e me puxando para um abraço.

- Ai Rin, o que eu seria sem você? – Pergunto, depois de dar um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Nada. – Ela responde convencida. – Agora... Me diz uma coisa... – Ela continua, com um sorriso fofo estampado no rosto. Ih... Aí tem. – Você podia levar realmente algumas coisas que a Ká falou a sério, não é?

- Por exemplo?

- Bem... A parte de você usar cantadas idiotas e de agir como um babaca as vezes. Ta, tudo bem, na maior parte do tempo. – Ela fala, me olhando com uma expressão sapeca.

- Rin! Você tem dez segundos para correr. Dez... Nove...

- Não! Era brincadeira!

- Oito... Sete...

- Inu! É sério... – Ela fala, começando a se levantar.

- Seis... Cinco...

- Ai meu deus. Socorro. – Ela me encara e sai correndo e gritando.

- Quatro... Ah, pra que esperar? – Falo, ao mesmo tempo em que saio correndo atrás dela.

Enquanto eu alcanço Rin, e a encho de cócegas, não consigo deixar de pensar em um ditado popular: toda brincadeira, tem um fundo de verdade!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**flor do deserto:** ooi :D é, desculpa por isso! Aaain e eu adooro escrever quando ele ta narrando! É divertido *-* Siim, o Inu é liindo de qualquer jeito. Dessa vez acho que demorei menos .o/ Beijos_

_Ps.: Pois é, é péssimo, mas é por pouco tempo ;x_

_**lah15:** Ain que boom que gostou *-* Obrigada! Beijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Aah, o Inuyasha já aprontou nesse capítulo de novo! Saopksopakopsakop Bom, a Kikyou com certeza deixou isso bem claro para a Ká. Sobre o Kouga, nem sei de nada... :x skaopksoapksopaksoa Sim, a Kagome nem sabe o que espera por ela! KOPOSPKAPOSKAPO Beijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** Sim! Fim de ano foi corrido aqui. :B Obrigada *o* A Sango agora ta super querida! O que ele falou pra Sango? Ih, só eles sabem :B KAPSKAOSKASPOK Pois é, nem havia notado que ele não apareceu :O tadinho, mas agora ele teve um capítulo só pra ele! Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beeijos ;*_

_**joanny:** Não sei o que ele ia falar, mas quem sabe a gente não descobre no decorrer da fic? ;B Parabeeens pra você! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Ok, aviso ela sim *-* Concordo, adoro a Sango e a Ká amigas! Listinhaaaaaaaaaa *-*_

_Lista 1 :_

_Não só com a Ká!_

_Arg... nojento._

_Completamente vaca! Fato._

_Fala sério, se fosse pra visitar ele, eu ia caminhando até a China *-* (duvido ;x)_

_Siiiiim, ela é um a idiota! Sem noção_

_Lista 2:_

_Sim, muuito!_

_Adoooro essa parte *-* _

_Verdade! Não tem o que comentar sobre isso._

_Preciso de uma Sango na minha vida ;x_

_Adoooro a mãe dela *-*_

_Adoro responder a sua listinha fofa :D Beeijos ;*_

_**Ruffzk:** ooi *-* Sério? Nossa, que emocionante *-* Obrigada por tudo! Ta postado amiga :D Beijos ;*_


	8. Praia

_LEIAM A NOTA!_

_Oiie pessoal!_

_Bem, essa semana estou indo para a praia, isso significa que não sei quando vou postar de novo. Eu posso tentar postar antes de ir, mas não sei se vai dar. E eu também não faço ideia de quando vou voltar._

_E, não custa falar de novo, eu montei as roupas dos personagens e coloquei as fotos em um blog. O link ta no profile, quem quiser ver, a vontade. Se quiserem comentar sobre elas também, eu adoraria, pois eu que criei as combinações *o* Os biquínis desse capítulo também estão lá, se quiserem ver._

_Beijos,_

_Srta Taisho._

**Capítulo 8 – Praia **

Dor. Muita dor. É a primeira coisa que penso quando acordo. Minhas pernas doíam demais. Acho que essa foi a festa que eu mais dancei. Sento na cama, me espreguiçando. Quando abro os olhos, levo um susto ao encarar Sango, fazendo o mesmo que eu. Nós duas nos deitamos de novo e começamos a rir.

Ela havia dormido no meu sofá, que na verdade é um sofá-cama. Ele fica perto da minha cama, encostado na parede.

- Bom dia! – Ela fala, ainda rindo.

- Bom dia! – Respondo, também rindo. – Nossa, eu to morrendo de dor. Ta tudo doendo.

- Ai. Acho que exageramos ontem. Mas valeu a pena, né?

- Com certeza.

Em seguida ouvimos Ke$ha catando "Blah, blah, blah", mostrando que o celular de Sango estava tocando.

- É a Rin – Ela fala, depois de olhar no visor – Alô. Bom dia pra você também. Ta. Pera aí. – Ela se vira para mim – Ei Ká, a Rin pode vir para cá? Os pais dela foram viajar esse final de semana, e ela ta sozinha.

- Claro! E peça para ela trazer roupa de banho, porque hoje nós vamos a praia! – Falo animada, enquanto me levanto e vou até o banheiro.

Me olho no espelho e quase dou um grito. Ta, não estava tão ruim assim. Nada que um corretivo e uma boa maquiagem a prova d'água não resolvessem. Lavo o rosto, escovo os dentes e tomo um banho rápido. Enrolada na toalha vou até o armário e pego um vestido simples.

- Estou bem melhor! – Sorrio para Sango, que não havia nem saído do lugar. – Sua vez.

- Já vou – Ela murmura, com a cara enterrada no travesseiro.

- Vamos Sango! Daqui a pouco a Rin ta chegando! – Falo, tentando convencê-la.

- Já disse que já vou. – Ela retruca, meio dormindo ainda.

- Certo, vou avisar o Miroku que ele pode subir então.

- O QUE? – Ela exclama apavorada, se levantando rapidamente e correndo para o banheiro, enquanto tentava dar um jeito nos cabelos desesperadamente. – Não deixa ele entrar aqui!

Não consigo conter uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? – Ela pergunta – To tão horrível assim?

- Não. – Falo em meio a gargalhadas – É que o Miroku não ta aqui.

- O que? – Ela pergunta, agora me observando com um olhar assassino.

- Olha pelo lado bom... Você levant..

Não termino a frase, porque ela toca uma almofada na minha cara.

- Você vai ver só! – Ela exclama, tocando mais almofadas em mim.

Entre risadas e travesseiros voando, não percebemos a porta abrir. Só notamos que Rin já havia chego quando escutamos um grito estranho, assim que uma das almofadas voa em direção a porta batendo diretamente no seu rosto.

- Vocês querem me matar? – Exclama ela assustada. Ainda estática, eu continuo em pé em cima da cama enquanto Sango sai correndo para o banheiro, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Sem me aguentar caio da risada e Rin senta na cama perto de mim, começando a rir também.

- Vocês são loucas! – Exclama, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Novamente me levanto e começo a arrumar meu quarto, que tinha roupas jogadas por todo o chão. Qual é? Depois de chegar super tarde de uma festa como aquela, não tem como pensar e deixar tudo arrumado. Rin me ajuda a arrumar as camas e assim que Sango sai do banheiro, já devidamente vestida como uma pessoa normal, descemos para tomar café.

A mesa já estava pronta e tinha de tudo um pouco: bolo de chocolate, pães, margarina, geléia, suco, leite, frios... Nossa, meu estômago dá uma volta.

- Os cafés da sua casa são sempre assim? – Pergunta Sango ao meu lado, também espantada com a variedade de comida.

- Er... Não! Mas isso realmente não me importa no momento. – Digo já me sentando à mesa, sendo seguida pelas meninas.

Depois de tomarmos café, vamos preguiçosamente até a sala. Nossa, acho que nunca comi tanto.

- E aí, o que vocês têm pra me contar sobre ontem? – Pergunta Sango, se jogando em um dos sofás.

- Nada de mais. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo com o Kouga. – Falo simplesmente.

- Hmmmm! E não rolou nada? Afinal, de feio ele não tem nada! – Diz Sango provocativamente.

- Não pensa besteira, ok! Somos apenas amigos. Não rolou nada não. Ele é super legal e tudo, mas... você sabe que eu ainda gosto do Ban.

- Quem? – Pergunta Rin confusa.

- O namoradinho dela! – Ela responde prontamente.

- Ah não, você também? Já não me basta o Miroku? – Falo impaciente.

- E falando em Miroku... Não tem nada a nos dizer Sango? – Pergunta Rin inocentemente.

- Eu? Alguma coisa pra falar? Não. Tipo, o que eu poderia falar pra vocês? Eu não... não sei do que você está falando. – Tagarela Sango nervosamente.

- Sango, respira e... pode começar a contar! – Diz Rin se ajoelhando no tapete em frente a morena.

- Er... Não tem nada pra contar. A gente dançou, e depois ficamos conversando quase a festa toda. Ele tava... bem fofo até. – Diz corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Ainda fico impressionada sobre como ela cora facilmente.

- Ooooooooown que meigo! Você fica tão fofa apaixonada amiga! – Diz Rin com os olhos brilhando.

- O QUE? Eu NÃO TO apaixonada! Muito menos pelo Miroku! Ele é um idiota, galinha e não é apaixonável! Para com isso! – Praticamente berra Sango, mudando drasticamente de menina-fofa-envergonhada para assassina-assustadora.

- Nossa! Você me dá medo. – Digo olhando-a assustada.

- Ah Ká, desculpa! – Ela diz, já sorrindo normalmente. Nossa, a bipolaridade ta pegando. – É só que a Rin insiste nisso, e não é verdade, por que se fosse eu realmente falaria e isso não faz sentido porque...

- Ok Sango, já entendemos! – Corta Rin, vendo que a morena voltara a tagarelar. – Mas e você Ká. Algo a nos dizer?

- Eu? Não que eu lembre. Já disse que fiquei junto com o Kouga. A única coisa de diferente foi... – Paro de falar ao lembrar do meu momento... Tenso com o Inuyasha. Não queria lembrar da nossa amistosa conversa tão cedo.

- Já vi que você se lembrou de alguma coisa. – Diz Sango inocentemente.

- Na verdade, não é uma coisa que eu queira lembrar. – Falo baixo.

- Sei... – Diz Rin, como se realmente soubesse do que eu estava falando.

- Ih Ká, desiste. Você nunca vai conseguir esconder alguma coisa da Rin! – Fala Sango escandalosamente.

- Se é assim... Eu fiquei sabendo do seu momento... Tenso com o Inuyasha. – Diz Rin sinceramente. Como será que ela descobriu? Ok, que besteira, ou ele contou ou ela viu, afinal, não nos preocupamos em ser discretos ou algo assim.

- Que momento tenso? – Pergunta Sango curiosamente. Com um suspiro, conto tudo para ela, já colocando Rin a par do meu lado da história. Se ele contou mesmo pra ela, vai saber se não aumentou alguma coisa.

- Você realmente falou tudo isso para ele? Assim na cara mesmo? – Pergunta Sango, parecendo incrédula.

- Sim, mas não é uma coisa da qual eu me orgulho. Afinal, acho que fui meio rude. Talvez eu não tenha o direito de falar o que falei e...

- Cala a boca! Você falou tudo o que muita gente sempre quis! Nossa, sou sua fã! – Diz Sango parecendo realmente admirada com o meu ato de... coragem? Sinceramente, não sou o tipo de pessoa que sai falando o que pensa para os outros e os criticando pelo modo de agir, mas no momento em que o Inuyasha se aproximou de mim com aquela cantada barata e falou comigo como se eu fosse mais uma das garotas que ele esta cansado de pegar e jogar fora, eu fiquei com muita raiva.

- Eu não sei sobre você ter direito ou não de falar o que falou pra ele, mas acho que ele precisava ouvir. – Diz Rin sinceramente. – Quem sabe agora que alguém finalmente disse o que ele precisava ouvir, ele não muda? A esperança é a ultima que morre, não? – Completa, sorrindo divertida.

- É sim! – Concordo, também sorrindo.

- Com certeza! – Fala Sango jogando uma almofada em Rin.

- Meninas, já são quase dez horas. O Miroku não está para chegar a qualquer momento? – Pergunta Emma, entrando na sala.

- Nossa, é verdade! Não arrumei nada ainda! – Exclamo, já me levantando e correndo para o quarto, sendo seguida por Sango e Rin, que mais pareciam se arrastar pela escada.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Hey priminha! Posso entrar? – Ouço a voz de Miroku, vindo da porta do meu quarto.

- Entra! – Grito da minha cama, onde estou sentada junto com as garotas. Quando Miroku entra, vejo seu costumeiro sorrisinho de canto nos lábios. Ele vestia uma camisa verde, bermuda azul não muito escura, com detalhes também em verde, chinelos pretos e óculos Ray Ban preso no bolso da camisa.

- Uh, gatinho! – Digo, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Eu faço o que posso! – Ele diz se aproximando e me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Oi meninas! – Diz, também dando um beijo em cada uma delas.

- Oi!

- Bom dia!

- Já estão prontas? – Ele pergunta se sentando ao meu lado e apoiando a cabeça no meu colo.

- Estamos sim. Só estávamos esperando você! – Diz Sango, e, por incrível que pareça, não parece querer me matar ou algo assim por meu primo ter ficado perto de mim. Acho que finalmente ela entendeu que entre nós é só amor fraternal mesmo. Isso é um alívio.

- Depois é a gente que demora, né? – Provoca Rin, nos fazendo rir.

- Er... Antes que eu esqueça de falar, a Kikyou ficou sabendo do nosso... passeio, e chamou todo mundo. – Ele diz receoso.

- Todo mundo quem? – Pergunto meio nervosa.

- O Inuyasha e a Kagura! Esse todo mundo.

- Menos mal! Andamos sempre juntos mesmo e... – Começa a falar Rin, mas é interrompida por Miroku que fala baixo.

- Ah, e parece que o Sesshoumaru também vai!

- O que? – Exclama Rin começando a ficar muito vermelha. Mas muito mesmo!

- Sério? – Pergunta Sango entre risos.

- Quem? – Falo confusa.

- O Sesshoumaru é o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha. É meio novo ele fazer parte da nossa turma, mas provavelmente deve estar sendo obrigado pelos pais. Os pais do Inuyasha acham que se ele conviver mais com o irmão, pode ser alguém melhor na vida, sei lá. Essas coisas loucas de família. Vai entender!

- Hmm... E, só pra eu me situar... Rin, por que você ta tão vermelha? – Pergunto inocentemente.

- É que o Sesshoumaru é a paixão secreta da nossa pequena aqui! – Diz Sango entre risadas sendo acompanhada por Miroku.

- Que mentira Sango! Eu não sou apaixonada por ele! Tudo bem que eu já tive uma super queda, mas já superei faz tempo. Eu era só uma criança e ainda sou, comparada com ele. – Começa a tagarelar fazendo com que os dois rissem ainda mais.

- Tudo bem Rin! Eu acredito em você! – Digo simplesmente.

- Sério? – Ela me pergunta surpresa.

- Na verdade não, mas estou tentando ser uma boa amiga. – Digo começando a rir junto com Miroku e Sango, fazendo Rin fechar a cara emburrada.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

De carro, a praia ficava a mais ou menos vinte minutos da minha casa, então a viagem não demorou muito. Levando em conta que ligamos o som bem alto e cantamos escandalosamente o percurso todo, nem vimos o tempo passar.

Assim que Miroku deixa o carro em um estacionamento perto da praia, pegamos nossas coisas e caminhamos até um ponto não muito perto do mar, mas também não muito longe. Abrimos o guarda-sol e estendemos as esteiras. O lugar era simplesmente perfeito. A água estava cristalina e brilhava levemente em contraste com o céu azul. A areia era bem branquinha e macia e algumas pedras enormes faziam o cenário daquele lugar ainda mais encantador.

- Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo sem isso tudo? – Murmuro pra mim mesma, deslumbrada com a paisagem. Me dá um desconto, ok? Fazia anos que eu não ia em uma praia. Areia pra mim era a que ficava grudada nos meus calçados nas ruas de Londres, por culpa de tanta chuva.

Não demorou muito para que Kouga chegasse. Ele vestia uma bermuda floreada em tons de amarelo, verde e laranja, regata branca, chinelos pretos e óculos Mormaii sobre os olhos.

- Oi pessoal! – Ele exclama sorridente – Tudo bem Ká? – Ele pergunta, se aproximando de mim.

- Tudo bem sim, e com você?

- Tudo ótimo. Gostou da festa ontem?

- Sim! Era tudo o que eu precisava. Acho que eu preciso sair mais vezes.

- Hey! Kagome! Kouga! O resto do pessoal acabou de chegar! Vamos jogar vôlei? – Miroku nos chama.

- Já estamos indo! – Grito para ele, então me viro para Kouga – Chego primeiro que você!

Mal termino de falar e começo a correr. Kouga me olha confuso e, parecendo assimilar o que eu havia dito, começa a me perseguir. Ai droga, ele corre muito rápido. Estou quase chegando perto dos outros quando ele me alcança, me segura no colo e começa a me fazer cócegas.

- Aaah! Para! – Consigo gritar, entre risadas.

- Ei! Será que dá para o casal parar de se agarrar aí e vir para o jogo?! – Escuto Kikyou gritar para nós. Ela estava usando apenas um biquíni vermelho e óculos de sol.

Meu rosto automaticamente fica mais vermelho que o biquíni que ela vestia. Olho para Kouga e ele estava igualmente sem graça.

- Nós err... já vamos! – Respondo e vou ajudar Miroku a montar a rede.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. – Escuto Inuyasha falar, tirando a rede da minha mão.

Duas palavras: MINHA. NOSSA. Inuyasha estava usando uma bermuda vermelha, quer dizer SÓ uma bermuda vermelha. Eu já tinha visto ele sem camisa, no dia do treino, mas hoje... ai meu deus. Ele estava lindo, ainda mais com aqueles óculos Ray Ban preto. Mas não que eu me importe, óbvio.

- Ei, perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – Ele fala me encarando. Mesmo estando desconcertada diante de toda aquela perfeição, e ainda mais por ele ter percebido que eu fiquei olhando, notei que ele apenas... falou. Quer dizer, não tinha segundas intenções e nem aquela malícia de sempre. Ou a minha conversa com ele teve algum efeito ou ele bateu a cabeça.

- Ann... não! – Respondo, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

Ele apenas sorri. Apenas? Ah, fala sério. Que sorriso... Arg, acho melhor eu sair daqui antes que Kikyou me veja.

- Eu vou ali pegar um suco. – Digo sorrindo e saio logo em seguida.

Certo, prefiro nem comentar mais sobre isso, já foi muito vergonhoso. Entro em uma lanchonete que havia ali perto, provavelmente aonde iríamos almoçar, para realmente pegar um suco. Sento em um banco, na frente de um bar.

- E o que a lindinha aqui vai querer? – Pergunta um homem, atrás do balcão.

- Hm... um suco de laranja, por favor.

- Um suco de laranja saindo! – Ele fala e sorri, indo preparar meu suco.

- Kagooome! – Escuto meu nome sendo cantarolado pela voz da Kikyou. Certo, isso é bem estranho.

- Olá Kikyou!

- Ai priminha! Sabe de uma coisa, acho que você fez a escolha certa! – Ela tinha um sorriso estonteante nos lábios.

- Hm... E do que você está falando? – Não podia ser do suco de laranja, não é?

- Oh! – Ela solta uma risadinha – Do Kouga né! Acho que vocês formam um casal muito fofo mesmo! Apóio totalmente o lance de vocês!

- Ah! Não Kikyou, entre mim e o Kouga não tem nada. É só amizade mesmo. – Respondo, com um sorriso amarelo. Fala sério! É tudo que eu preciso.

- Aé? E por quê? – Ela pergunta, baixando os óculos de sol, permitindo que eu pudesse encarar seus olhos castanhos.

- Bem, porque o Kouga...

- Ah! Ele ainda não falou nada com você! Bem, você lembra do que eu disse, né? Pode deixar que falarei com ele!

- NÃO! Quer dizer... não precisa! Acho que não é realmente uma boa ideia e...

- Aah! Você é mais do estilo romântica! Quer ter certeza do que sente! Tudo bem querida, eu entendo totalmente. Não falarei com ele até você se decidir, mas pode contar com minha ajuda, ta? Família é pra isso mesmo.

- KAGOME E KIKYOU VENHAM JÁ AQUI! ME RECUSO A ESPERAR MAIS! – Grita Miroku, que segurava a bola de vôlei.

- Já estamos indo maninho! – Ela responde, acenando para ele. – Bem, acho melhor irmos. Adorei conversar com você. – E então ela sai rebolando exageradamente.

Ótimo! Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante. Primeiro essa coisa maluca do Inuyasha agir como um ser humano normal, e agora a Kikyou vem com essa história do Kouga. O que mais falta acontecer nesse dia?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Meu time ganhou. Eu e Sango éramos uma dupla e tanto, até quando ela se atrapalhava eu conseguia ajeitar a bola, e vice e versa. Miroku dizia que era apenas sorte, e que ele queria revanche.

- Revanche! – Ela falou, ao sentar ao meu lado para devorar o terceiro prato de sobremesa.

- Miroku... Você pode falar o que quiser, mas eu e Sango jogamos muito melhor que você!

- Com certeza. – Concorda Sango - Ai, se soubéssemos que você iria incomodar tanto por causa dessa derrota, poderíamos ter deixado seu time ganhar. Uma vitória a menos não faria diferença para nós, né Ká? – Ela solta uma risada, ao ver a cara emburrada de Miroku.

- Ah, vocês sabem que foi sorte!

- Eu chamo de habilidade, mas você pode chamar do que quiser! – Miroku me mostra a língua e se levanta. Provavelmente ia pegar mais doce.

- Ei garotas! – Fala Kagura, se aproximando de nós – Vamos tomar banho de sol?

Já eram três e alguma coisa, fomos almoçar tarde, porque Miroku insistia em terminar o jogo. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de vencer. Tadinho. O sol agora não estava muito forte, por isso aceitei.

- Claro! Vamos Sango?

- Vamos.

Nos levantamos e seguimos Kagura. Caminhamos até a beira da praia, onde as outras garotas já estavam deitadas nas esteiras. Kagura se atira ao lado de Kikyou e eu fico entre Sango, que usava um biquíni branco com detalhes azuis, e Rin, que usava um biquíni amarelo.

Eu e Sango passamos protetor solar e nos deitamos em nossas esteiras.

Não dá cinco minutos e eu já estou entediada. Como elas podem gostar disso? Eu só consigo sentir meu corpo queimando. Me fala, que graça tem nisso?

- Estou entediada – Murmura Sango, virando o rosto para o meu lado.

- Acabou de ler meus pensamentos. – Repondo, tão animada quanto ela.

- Vamos achar alguma coisa pra fazer?

- Com certeza, alguma ideia?

- Hey garotas! - Escuto uma voz desconhecida falando conosco. A voz era um tanto quando melosa. Ergo minha cabeça, para ver quem era e enxergo peitos. E muito grandes por sinal. – Sou Inoue, a... hm... amiga do Sesshomaru. – Ela abre um sorriso enorme.

Rin dá uma tossida parecendo se engasgar com a própria saliva e Sango prende uma risada.

- Posso tomar sol com vocês? – Inoue era ruiva e magra. Tinha um corpo de modelo, a não ser pelos peitos anormalmente grandes. Ela usava um biquíni laranja.

- Claro que sim querida! – Fala Kikyou – Prazer, Kikyou, namorada de Inuyasha!

- Ah! O irmão do Sesshomaru?

- Sim! Esse mesmo. Venha, pode colocar sua esteira aqui! – Diz simpaticamente.

- Nem precisa arrumar a sua! Pode usar a minha, estou de saída! Aliás, eu e a Ká estamos. – Fala Sango sorrindo gentilmente. Rin levanta abruptamente e encara Sango, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que estava decidida a fazer aulas de balé ou que sua cor preferida era rosa.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Ela pergunta meio desesperada.

- Achar alguma coisa para fazer, você vem?

- Ann... Claro!

Ela se levanta rapidamente e nos puxa para longe dali.

- Nossa! Vocês viram essa mulher? – Ela fala indignada.

- Ela me pareceu simpática. – Digo e, imediatamente, recebo um olhar feio de Rin.

- Não gostei dela. Na verdade achei um tanto quanto irritante e fal...

Rin para de falar, e seguindo o olhar dela entendo o porquê. Um homem alto estava a nossa frente, um pouco mais distante. Ele estava tirando a camisa e deixando a mostra um corpo perfeito. Quando se aproxima de nós, Rin começa a ficar extremamente vermelha, o que me faz pensar que ele pudesse ser...

- Olá Sango, Rin e... Kagome? – Ele pergunta, se direcionando para mim.

- Ah! Sim, Kagome Higurashi! Prazer. – Falo sorrindo.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho. O prazer é meu, apesar de que já nos conhecemos. Inuyasha costumava correr só de cuecas pela sua casa há um tempo. – Ele diz, abrindo um sorriso perfeito – Bem, se me dão licença, tenho que ir.

- Ah, claro.

E então ele sai.

- Hm... Então esse é o famoso Sesshoumaru! – Falo, olhando diretamente para Rin, que estava extremamente vermelha.

- É, o futuro namorado da Rin! – Fala Sango, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Sango! – Ela fala em tom reprovador. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que isso não é verdade?

- Hmm... Você pode falar quantas quiser, mas não vai me convencer.

Rin revira os olhos.

- Ká, você joga futebol? – Sango pergunta de repente.

- Adoro!

- Perfeito. – Fala sorrindo divertida. – Vem comigo. – Ela me puxa, junto com Rin para perto dos garotos que conversavam a beira do mar.

- Ei garotos! Vamos jogar bola? – Pergunta sorrindo animada.

- Hã? – Indaga Inuyasha, parecendo confuso com a pergunta de Sango.

- Futebol sabe. Um jogo que se chuta uma bola. Aquela coisa redonda que... rola! – Diz forçando uma voz doce, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena. É impossível segurar a risada.

- Eu sei o que é jogar bola. Mas não entendi a pergunta! – Fala emburrado.

- Ta, ta! Mais hein? Vamos? – Ela volta a sorrir.

- Vamos...? Tipo, você quer dizer nós garotos jogamos e vocês torcem? – Pergunta Kouga. Esses garotos são burros ou estão só se fazendo?

- Não, seu idiota. Quando eu digo jogar quero dizer nós garotas fazendo vocês perderem! – Diz Sango com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Mas inexplicavelmente os três garotos começam a rir. Três eu quero dizer, Inuyasha, Kouga e Sesshoumaru. Meu primo parece não achar nosso convite tão estranho, aliás, parece estar se divertindo.

- Sério mesmo? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru entre risadas. Eu sinceramente não aguento mais isso. Quem eles pensam que nós somos?

- Estão com medo de perder? – Pergunto inocentemente, me colocando ao lado de Sango. Instantaneamente, eles param de rir e nos encaram sérios.

- Vocês estão falando sério? Não preferem ficar lá tomando banho de sol como garotas normais a perder para nós? – Pergunta Inuyasha, cruzando os braços sob o peito e nos desafiando, com um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios. Sem pensar direito, dou um passo para frente, me aproximando mais dele e o encarando de perto. Pelo menos, o mais perto que nós dois já ficamos um do outro.

- O que foi? Ta com medo de perder? – Pergunto com um sorriso também desafiante. Seja lá o que ele viu na minha expressão, pareceu convencê-lo de que não estávamos brincando.

- Tu... Tudo bem! Mas acho melhor vocês não saírem chorando depois que perderem! Nós avisamos. – Ele diz, suspirando longamente.

- Dizemos o mesmo! – Falo me afastando. Pelo canto do olho vejo um sorriso vitorioso em Sango e um sorriso mais discreto brincando nos lábios de Rin.

- Times? – Fala Kouga, parecendo não muito a vontade.

- Eu fico no time delas! – Exclama Miroku rapidamente, se aproximando de nós, e passando os braços sobre meus ombros e os de Sango, que, juro, parece corar de leve. Ain, que fofo! – Desculpa caras, mas eu que não vou querer perder de novo!

- Perder? Há! Até parece. – Diz Sesshoumaru convencido. – Mas fiquem avisadas. Não iremos pegar leve só por vocês serem garotas! – Ele diz sorrindo de canto.

- Vai ficar mais vergonhoso para vocês perder assim! – Ouço Rin falar baixinho, como para si mesma.

Mas o comentário foi tão engraçado que eu, Sango e Miroku começamos a rir escandalosamente. Sesshoumaru parece notar a sua presença apenas naquele momento. Volta a atenção pra ela com o cenho franzido, e assim que a vê, a olha de cima a baixo com um sorriso divertido.

- Ok então! Vamos jogar!

Caminhamos até um campinho montado na areia. Inuyasha pega uma bola branca que eles haviam trazido e, de brinde, trás a... amiga do Sesshoumaru junto, que parecia tagarelar do lado dele sem cansar.

- Ela também quer jogar! – Diz simplesmente.

- Ela fica no nosso time! – Diz Sesshoumaru, puxando-a para perto.

- Ok! Fechou então. – Diz Miroku jogando os chinelos ao lado da goleira. – Eu, Ká, Sango e Rin nesse lado. E vocês, Kouga, Inoue, Sesshy e Inu aí!

- JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – Gritam Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru juntos. Foi uma cena engraçada, ainda mais depois que os dois se encararam e riram juntos.

- Eu fico no gol! Morro de medo de levar uma bolada! – Fala Inoue chorosa.

- Mas então por que você vai jogar? – Pergunta Rin incrédula.

- Calma Rin, o jogo ainda nem começou! – Murmura Sango ao lado da garota.

- Eu to calma! – Ela diz inocentemente.

- Ei, vamos mostrar para eles como se joga de verdade! – Digo sorrindo, estendendo a mão. Entendendo a minha intenção, elas colocam a mão sobre a minha e soltamos um gritinho animado.

- Eu fico no gol agora! Mas depois a gente troca, ok? – Diz Miroku.

Nos espalhamos pelo campo, que não era muito grande, ficando perfeito para um time pequeno jogar.

Sango e Inuyasha decidem no "discordar" quem começaria e ela ganha.

Kouga e Inuyasha fazem a barreira e quando Sango chuta, a bola bate contra o peito de Kouga e voa na minha direção. Saio correndo em direção a bola e vou driblando, até que vejo Sesshoumaru se aproximar rapidamente. Antes que ele tivesse chance de tirar a bola de mim, passo para Sango que estava não muito longe e ela chuta pra Rin, que estava parada na área esperando. Assim que recebe a bola, se vira e chuta direto para Inoue, que solta um grito histérico e...

- GOOOOOL!

- Mas O QUE...? – Grita Inuyasha surpreso.

- Vocês não disseram que não iam pegar leve com a gente? – Pergunto com falsa indignação.

- Vocês podiam ter dito que sabiam jogar. – Diz Kouga sorrindo divertido.

- Não sabemos! – Digo piscando pra ele.

Miroku parecia estar adorando tudo aquilo. Ele ria incontrolavelmente da cara dos amigos. Ainda mais de Sesshoumaru, que agora tinha a tal amiga pendurada no pescoço, parecendo querer se desculpar por ter saído correndo.

- EU fico no gol agora! – Diz Kouga, se posicionando em frente à goleira.

Continuamos jogando por um bom tempo. O placar já estava 3x2 para nós. Um gol de Rin e dois de Sango. Agora quem estava com a bola era Inoue que corria em direção à Miroku. Ela não sabia jogar muito bem, mas pelo menos tentava. Não durou muito para que Rin chegasse rapidamente por trás dela e pegasse a bola, voltando para a área adversária. Já em frente ao gol, quando ela ia se preparar para chutar, Sesshoumaru chega rapidamente para tirar a bola dela. Ela parece se assustar e se desequilibra. Não me pergunte como, mas a cena foi bem... tensa, pois assim que ela pareceu que ia cair, o garoto enlaçou sua cintura rapidamente com um dos braços e a puxou de encontro à ele. Ain, eu que queria estar no lugar dela. Vamos combinar, o irmão do Inuyasha é muuuuuito gato! Enfim, depois de se encararem ainda alheios a tudo, Rin pareceu perceber onde estava e com QUEM estava, e empurra Sesshoumaru pelo peito rapidamente, super vermelha.

- Faaaaaaaalta! – Um dos garotos que estavam sentados acompanhando o jogo, é, tínhamos plateia, grita.

- Ká, bate a falta pra mim? – Pede Rin baixinho, ao se aproximar ainda sem graça.

- Ok! – Digo sorrindo e trocando um olhar cúmplice com a Sango que já estava posicionada na quadra.

Caminho distraidamente até a área adversária e olho receosa para a bola e depois para Kouga. Não que eu realmente estivesse com medo de errar, pelo contrário, mas Kouga não precisava saber disso.

- Vamos lá Ká, você consegue! – Ele me encoraja. Acho que por eu não ter feito nenhum gol até agora e apenas passado para as meninas, ele pensa que eu não vou saber chutar direito. Ele está errado, mas isso não diminui o quanto ele está sendo fofo.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar, ok? – Digo com falsa inocência.

Dando alguns passos pra trás, olho novamente para ele e um sorriso maroto se forma em meus lábios. Eles realmente pensavam que eu ia errar, não é?

Corro rapidamente até a bola e chuto com um pouco de força exagerada. Ela passa zunindo perto do rosto de Kouga, que fica meio atordoado e nem ao menos se mexe.

- Er... Gol? – Falo abrindo um sorriso maior que o rosto.

- Ei! Inuyasha! – Escuto Sango chamar – Acho que você vai ter que arranjar outro goleiro para jogar no campeonato! – Ela fala, olhando de relance para Kouga, que solta um grunhido.

- HÁ! Eu nem sabia que vocês sabiam jogar, e, além disso, deixei a Ká fazer o gol! – Ele fala convencido.

- O QUE? – Pergunto indignada para ele, que começa a corar.

- Hey! – Diz Miroku, salvando Kouga da minha fúria. – Reunião do time! Vamos ter uma conversinha sobre a permanência de Kouga no time ou não.

- O QUE? – Ele pergunta indignado.

- Ah, qual é Kouga, vem logo aqui! – Chama Miroku.

Os garotos formam um círculo e ficam cochichando. Até Sesshomaru estava lá. Eles não podiam estar falando sério sobre tirar Kouga do time, não é?

Sango e Rin me lançam um olhar desconfiado.

- Certo! – Fala meu primo, se aproximando da gente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Os outros garotos vinham logo atrás dele – Decidimos!

- E posso saber o que vocês decidiram? – Pergunta Inoue, que aparece do nosso lado.

- AGORA! – Miroku grita. E, de repente, sinto braços fortes me erguendo do chão e correndo em direção ao mar.

- INUYASHAAAAAAA! – Grito, me debatendo inutilmente em seus braços. Nossa, e que braços!

Olho para os lados e vejo Sesshoumaru correndo com Sango jogada no ombro, Kouga segurando Rin como quem segura uma princesa e Miroku levando Inoue nos braços.

- ME SOOOLTA! – Grito, quando estávamos chegando na beira da praia.

- Dá pra parar de gritar? – Ele pergunta, agora entrando no mar. Ele dava passos exagerados, fazendo com que a água espirrasse em mim.

- AAAAAH! PARA, TA GELADA! ME SOOOOLTA! – Começo a gritar desesperadamente, me abraçando em seu pescoço, numa tentativa inútil de escapar da água.

- Ainda não. – Ele diz, indo mais fundo. Agora a água quase batia na sua cintura.

- Se eu me molhar, você vai junto. – Falo, mostrando a língua para ele.

- Sem problemas! – Ele diz, mergulhando e me levando junto.

Eu não acredito que ele realmente fez isso.

- Vai ter volta Inuyasha! – Falo, me levantando e começando a jogar água no rosto dele, rindo.

Antes que ele pudesse tentar revidar, esbarra em Sesshomaru, que acabava de atirar Sango na água. Começo a rir e sinto alguma coisa puxando meu pé. Dou um grito e vejo Kouga se levantando e rindo do susto que eu levara. Miroku já havia soltado Inoue, que estava gritando alegremente em volta de Sesshomaru, que parecia não dar muita atenção a ela, já que estava jogando água em Rin.

- SAI DA FREEEEEEEEENTE! – Escuto Miroku gritar, carregando Kikyou e Kagura, uma em cada braço e as tocando na água.

Quando se levantam, Kagura e Kikyou começam a gritar e jogar água em Miroku. Eu estava apenas observando, até sentir mãos nos meus ombros, me empurrando para baixo d'água. Quando me viro para ver quem era, dou de cara com Kouga, ainda rindo.

- Você de novo? Agora vai ver só! – Exclamo, me atirando em cima dele, sem obter sucesso nenhum em afundá-lo.

- Isso é o máximo que consegue fazer? – Ele pergunta, em um tom provocativo.

E então começo a fazer cócegas nele, que começa a rir e relaxa o corpo. Assim que tenho chance, empurro-o para baixo.

- Parece que consegui, não é?

- Você vai ver. – Ele diz, jogando água no meu rosto.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Passamos o resto do dia ali no mar e, quando me dou por conta, o sol já estava se pondo. Olho para os lados e vejo Sesshomaru e Inoue se beijando, em um canto mais afastado. Rin tinha a cara emburrada e conversava com Sango e Miroku, enquanto Kagura e Kouga ainda se tocavam água.

Em outro canto afastado, ao lado oposto de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha e Kikyou conversavam alegremente. De repente ela lhe dá um abraço e, pelas costas dela, ele me lança um olhar. Um olhar um tanto quanto tímido, para os olhares que eu normalmente recebia de Inuyasha. Senti algo quando ele me olhou. Não sei exatamente o que, mas parecia que ele pedia desculpas. Aquele olhar parecia arrependido de tudo o que ele havia feito, como se estivesse disposto a esquecer e seguir em frente. Ou talvez, eu tivesse tomado sol demais.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Sim, a cantada foi péssima! pakpoakspoakskasokaoksoak Tadinho do Inu, ele se engana fácil né? :B Em mim já pegou POKASOKAOSKOAKS, não consigo mais dizer Inuyasha :x Tenho certeza sim, não sei de nadinha :D Ah, se fosse o Inu que me passasse uma cantada, mesmo sendo ruim, eu fazia de conta que foi o máximo só pra ganhar ele aopksopakspokaoskoaks Dessa vez acho que postei rápido de novo *-* Obrigada pelo carinho, beeeijos ;*_

_**flor do deserto:** ooi, pois é, fui rápida e acho que estou sendo de novo! Eu também gosto muito quando ele narra, é divertido de escrever, não que eu esteja menosprezando a Ká ok? :D opakspoakspokapkosopaks O Sesshy também é humano e, na minha cabeça, tem cabelos loiros bem claros e curtos. xD aaaah sério? *-* Me sinto muito feliz então apokspoakskakspoaks Até, beeijos ;*_

_Ps.: Mudando minha vida. ;D_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Eu adoooro elas. Me divirto bastante :D Sério que você odeia ele? o_o mas pq? O Inu ainda é um segredo pra todo mundo akspoakspokapokspka Mas isso se resolve daqui a pouco! Vamos para segunda versão da lista da Rin *o*_

_1) Sim, muito! O Inu não é débil mental não, a Rin é que é fofa mesmo ;D_

_2) Já deu pra perceber que a Rin é VIP, então ela é ótima pra festas! Nossa, isso soou de um jeito interesseiro aopkspoakspkoaopskas ;x_

_3) A Rin se veste bem sim! E é bem como ela é, de um jeito fofo (não descrevi a Kagura, pois montei a roupa dela e coloquei no blog, assim não ia precisar de descrição ;D )_

_4) Morri rindo desse tópico aopkspoakspokaopksopkas Sem comentários sobre esse, só que concordo com tudo!_

_5) A Rin certamente é a amiga que toda a garota deveria ter (ok, exceção das Kikyou's da vida :B )_

_O fato deles sempre aparecerem é aceitável, já que a fic gira em torno deles ;) Crueldade hein! Quero outra lista ;~ ooolha um novo capítulo aí, viu como fui rápida? :D aopkspoakspokaoksoaks Beeeijos ;*_

_**lah15:** oooi, que bom que gostou *-* A Ká só foi sincera, oras ;x poakspokaposkpo Espero que goste do capítulo, beeeijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** oooi, aah, que bom *-* Ele merecia ouvir mesmo, e quem sabe agora ele não muda? :D Também deu pena, mas ele tinha que ouvir, né? ;x Ta aí mais um capítulo :D beeeijos ;*_

**_RuffzK: _**_Aaain, obrigada *-* Fico muuuito feliz que você tenha gostado, isso me deixa ainda mais inspirada pra escrever um próximo capítulo! Obrigada mais uma vez *-* beeijos fofa ;*_

**_j_**_**oanny**: __O Inu já__ ta dando um jeito na vida :B aokspokasokaosk, isso eu não posso responder nem sob tortura ;x sem__ problemas, o que vale é a intenç__ão e eu fico muito feliz xD Beeeeeijos ;*_


	9. Surpresas

_Ooi pessoinhas!_

_Não demorei de novo né? :D_

_Espero muito que curtam esse capítulo, pois foi até agora pra mim, o mais divertido de escrever!_

_Beeijos ;*_

**Capítulo 9 – Surpresas**

- Slin! Vem cá garoto! – Grito, chamando meu Gold Retriver.

Faz um tempo que não saio para passear com ele, e em casa está tão tedioso que acho que o momento perfeito para fazer isso é agora.

Vindo até mim com o rabo abanando animado, meu cachorro se senta na minha frente e eu coloco a coleira de couro caramelo em seu pescoço.

- Tchau mãe, vou sair um pouco com Slin! Acho que nem ele está aguentando ficar aqui sem fazer nada! – Digo entrando na sala e dando um beijo em minha mãe, que lia uma revista, distraída.

- Tudo bem meu filho, mas leva um casaco que está esfriando! – Diz sorrindo como sempre.

- Mãe, nem tá tanto e...

- Inuyasha! Um casaco, agora! – Ela diz, com a voz mais rígida, mas ainda sorrindo docemente. Preciso dizer que ela me dá medo quando faz isso?

- Ok! Eu pego. – Digo revirando os olhos e subindo rapidamente para meu quarto. Pego um moletom branco, visto e já aproveito para pegar meu Ipod na escrivaninha. Desço correndo novamente e já na porta, onde Slin me esperava, (acredite, esse cachorro é mais inteligente do que o Sesshoumaru) grito um tchau e saio, colocando os fones no ouvido e ligando o Ipod. As primeiras notas de "Time to Dance" do Panic! At The Disco começam a tocar alto. Slin caminhava animadamente a minha frente preso na guia. Parecia estar realmente feliz de ter saído daquela casa tediosa.

Ainda bem que fiz o que minha mãe pediu. Ok, mandou. Realmente estava esfriando. Algo que era estranho, comparado com o clima de ontem: muito sol e calor.

Estava distraído cantarolando baixinho a música que ainda tocava, quando percebo Slin latir e me puxar para um parque do outro lado da rua. Sem entender muito o porquê, atravesso a rua e o levo. Talvez ele quisesse farejar as árvores sei lá. Quem entende os cachorros? Ele continuava me puxando. Quando eu finalmente olho para a frente, percebo Kouga e Miroku parados, um pouco afastados da pista de skate. Estranho, afinal fazia tempo que não vínhamos aqui. Ok, a última vez nem faz tanto tempo, ainda estávamos de férias.

- Hey! – Chamo assim que me aproximo.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Me cumprimenta Miroku.

- E aí? – Diz Kouga me dando um tapa no braço. – Oi garoto. Nossa Inuyasha, para de dar comida pra ele, a última vez que o vi ele estava mais magro. – Diz se abaixando e fazendo carinho no meu cachorro.

- Não chama meu cachorro de gordo, ok? – Digo com falsa indignação. Os dois dão risada, mas logo se voltam para pista de Skate, onde alguns caras andavam. Percebo a silhueta de uma garota sentada em um dos bancos perto da rampa e vejo que é Sango. Mas ela parecia distraída demais para me ver ali. Na verdade, percebo que os caras também estavam distraídos e com sorrisinhos estranhos no rosto.

- O que vocês...

- Fica quieto e olha! – Me interrompe Kouga, gesticulando para rampa.

Completamente contrariado, olho na direção em que ele aponta, mas sinceramente não vejo nada. Alguns garotos andavam em um canto da pista e outro com um moletom amarelo estava na parte onde tinham alguns obstáculos. Parece que era naquele garoto que meus amigos prestavam atenção. Realmente não vi nada de mais. Não pude ver se o conhecia, já que estava de capuz.

Vejo que ele andava bem até. Mas só fazia manobras simples. Ele pega impulso na rampa e faz um boardslide. Depois sobe a rampa e já no topo, para virar um pop shove it, vira e desce, parando depois de fazer um flip.

Ele bate na ponta do shape e segura o skate, colocando-o embaixo do braço. Em seguida ouço Sango bater palmas, animada.

Noto que sua silhueta era muito esguia para ser de um garoto e também o jeito de caminhar não era como se fosse um. Eu poderia ter ficado horas ali, vendo aquele cara andar. É meio estranho imaginar que não era ele, e sim... ela. Como uma garota poderia andar assim tão bem? Mesmo sendo manobras simples, foram feitas com precisão. Ele, ou pelo que parece, ela parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo.

- Eu não disse que ela manda muito bem!? – Escuto Miroku falar, orgulhosamente.

- Nossa, estou impressionado! – Diz Kouga sorrindo idiotamente.

- Ela? – Pergunto confuso.

Percebo que eles se viram para mim, mas minha atenção estava voltada para a garota de amarelo que começava a se aproximar de Sango, que já caminhava até ela falando algo que eu não consegui ouvir. A skatista larga o skate no chão e em um gesto não muito rápido, puxa o capuz com uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo em que a outra desfazia um coque que prendia seus cabelos, revelando ser Kagome com o rosto um pouco corado e ofegante.

Espera! Como...? Ela... O que...?

- Oi Inuyasha. Não vi você chegar! – Fala Sango já na minha frente. Como ela chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Caramba Ká! Você manda muito bem! – Kouga fala, se aproximando de Kagome.

- Ah... Que isso. Aprendi com o melhor! – Ela diz piscando para Miroku, que sorria orgulhoso.

- Sou um ótimo professor. – Fala convencido.

- AI QUE FOFOO! – Kagome exclama e começa a vir em minha direção. Ela não está falando de mim, não é?

E, comprovando minhas suspeitas de que não poderia ser de mim que ela falava, Kagome se abaixa e começa a fazer carinho no Slin.

- Kagome...? – Murmuro ainda totalmente confuso.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Ela diz sorrindo.

- Kagome...?

- Er... Eu? – Diz confusa.

- É... quer dizer... Não sabia que você andava!

- Pois é. Eu tento, mas faz muito tempo que não ando.

- Você anda muito bem! – Digo meio sem jeito. Cara, eu estava elogiando uma garota e nem ao menos estava dando em cima dela!

- Obrigada!

Como isso é estranho. Aquela garota faz coisas que eu nunca imaginei que garotas fariam. Comer algo gorduroso sem se preocupar em ficar sempre magra ou até mesmo sujar as mãos. Ela prefere jogar futebol a ficar tomando banho de sol com as garotas. Adora carros e entende sobre eles assim como Kikyou entende de futilidades, como moda, fofocas e o melhor esmalte. Não que eu esteja comparando. Mas isso é completamente novo. Pelo menos para mim. Ela é muito diferente do padrão que estou acostumado, no qual garotas são dependentes dos garotos, sempre querendo estar uma mais bonita que a outra. O único exemplo que contraria tudo isso é a Sango, mas nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que isso é normal pra mim.

- Merda, ta começando a chover! – Diz Kouga puxando o capuz do casaco.

- Medo de estragar o cabelo Kouguinha? – Provoca Miroku.

- Cala a boca! Só vamos sair daqui! – Diz emburrado.

- Vamos lá pra casa! É mais perto e a chuva está aumentando. – Fala Sango.

Começamos a caminhar rapidamente para a casa de Sango, que não fica nem a uma quadra do parque. Slin parece ainda mais animado agora, e o mais estranho é que ele não para de me puxar pro lado da Kagome. To dizendo que ele é mais inteligente que o Sesshoumaru!

Ao chegarmos em frente a casa, subimos os pequenos degraus da varanda. Parecendo cansada, Kagome se senta em um banquinho que estava no canto e Slin senta ao lado dela, descansando a cabeça em seu colo e recebendo logo um carinho.

- É melhor eu não entrar! O Slin ta todo molhado. – Digo.

- Prende ele no caramanchão lá atrás. – Responde Sango, indicando um caminho de pedra que levava até os fundos da casa. – Abro a porta dos fundos pra você.

- Ok! Vem Slin! – Chamo puxando a guia.

Ele nem ao menos se mexe.

- Slin, vem! – Chamo de novo puxando mais forte. Isso é constrangedor! Meu cachorro não me obedece e ainda me ignora, recebendo carinho de Kagome que ria de mim. Perfeito!

- Vem garoto! – Ela diz se levantando e olha só... Ele obedece ela e ainda abana o rabo.

- Não precisa ir pra chuva Kagome! Eu levo ele! – Falo antes que ela voltasse para a chuva, sendo acompanhada pelo meu cachorro.

- Não tem problema, eu vou junto. Afinal, não acho que ele vá a algum lugar com você agora. – Ela fala, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto pegava a guia da minha mão e começava a correr com Slin até o caramanchão.

Quando me dou conta, estou sozinho na varanda de Sango. Ótimo.

Corro na chuva, alcançando Kagome. Fico apenas observando, enquanto ela prende meu cachorro em uma grade que tem do lado de fora, mas ainda assim coberta.

- Bom garoto! – Ela sorri e depois faz um carinho na cabeça dele.

- Kikyou nunca se deu bem com ele... – Murmuro baixinho.

- Para Kikyou, animais só assados ou de pelúcia. – Ela responde divertida.

Solto uma risada um tanto quanto alta sendo acompanhado por ela.

- Dá pra vocês entrarem de uma vez e saírem da chuva? – Ouço a voz de Kouga um pouco alta demais chamar da janela do quarto de Sango, no segundo andar. Tem alguém aqui parecendo não muito feliz da minha proximidade com Kagome.

- Já estamos indo! – Ela grita de volta. Ouço o barulho da janela fechando, mas nenhum de nós ao menos se move.

- Er... Inuyasha! Queria falar com você sobre... a festa. – Kagome murmura, quebrando o silêncio incômodo que havia se formado. – Eu queria pedir desculpas sobre o que falei pra você! Acho que não tinha o direito de jogar tudo aquilo na sua cara, mesmo que fosse verdade!

Fico meio pasmo por ela ter falado aquilo. Ela pareceu tão convicta no que dissera aquele dia. Depois da festa, comecei a pensar sobre aquilo e percebi que na maior parte do tempo, agia realmente como o idiota que ela havia descrito.

- Tudo bem! Acho que eu precisava mesmo que alguém dissesse tudo aquilo. – Digo passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Mesmo assim, peço desculpas. – Ela diz sem graça. – Então, amigos? – Ela pergunta estendendo a mão e abrindo um sorriso estonteantemente.

- Ok! Amigos! – Digo apertando sua mão. Depois de soltá-la, coloco as mãos no bolso da frente da bermuda e abro um sorriso maroto – Pelo menos por enquanto!

- Inuyasha! – Ela me repreende, parecendo corar um pouco.

- Ah qual é? Não vou namorar pra sempre! – Falo a olhando de cima abaixo.

- Você não tem jeito. – Ela diz revirando os olhos e passando por mim, abrindo a porta dos fundos da casa e segurando para que eu passasse – Vai ficar aí fora?

- Já to indo! – Digo lançando um último olhar para Slin.

Entramos na casa em silêncio. Ela pareceu mesmo ficar sem graça pelo que eu disse. Mas o que eu posso fazer se essa é a verdade. Ta, eu não precisava ter falado aquilo para ela, mas aí não seria eu.

Subo os degraus até o quarto de Sango, sendo seguido por Kagome que pelo que percebo, vinha pela primeira vez na casa da amiga.

- Hey, até que enfim! – Resmunga Kouga da escrivaninha onde estava sentado.

- Isso tudo é saudade? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- É, algo assim! – Responde mais normal.

O quarto de Sango não era muito grande, mas era bem confortável. Uma cama de casal centralizada na parede do fundo, uma escrivaninha grande com um computador e um rádio. Cd's e posters espalhados que escondiam um pouco as paredes rosa, e uma televisão de tela de plasma presa na parede com um vídeo game e DVD.

Miroku e Sango haviam puxado dois puffs pretos onde estavam sentados bem em frente a TV e jogavam concentrados um jogo de corrida que eu adorava.

- Adoro esse jogo! – Digo, mas percebo que falo ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome, que troca um olhar desconfiado comigo e... Falta luz. Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava.

- NÃAO! Exatamente quando eu ia te passar! – Grita Sango imitando choro.

- Aceite, você não ia me passar! Eu sou o melhor. – Ouço a voz convencida de Miroku falar, mas logo é abafada e, pelo que parece, Sango havia começado a tentar bater nele que ria descontroladamente.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas não quero ficar aqui no escuro! – Kagome murmura do meu lado.

- Ok medrosa, espera aí! – Sango se levanta e começa a mexer nas gavetas, tirando misteriosamente umas três velas aromatizadas de lá. Essas garotas só me surpreendem. Quem diria que a Sango gostava dessas coisas?

- Não Inuyasha! Eu não gosto de velas com cheiro. Isso é coisa da minha mãe e eu não vou nem explicar o porquê dela ter colocado essas velas aqui! – Wow, agora fiquei com medo. Sou tão previsível assim? Só falta ela virar pra mim e dizer "Não seu idiota, eu leio mentes!".

Balanço a cabeça como se quisesse afastar aqueles pensamentos e vejo que Sango já havia espalhado as velas acesas pelo quarto, deixando tudo bem mais claro.

- E agora? O que a gente faz? – Pergunta Miroku ainda jogado no chão.

- Não faço a menor ideia. – Responde Kouga se sentando no puff que antes Sango ocupava.

- Droga, bem quando eu ia pedir pra jogar! – Choraminga Kagome se aproximando de Miroku e deitando no chão com a cabeça apoiada na barriga do primo.

- Achamos algo pra conversar! – Fala Kouga sorrindo.

- Que é? – Pergunto curioso, me sentando com as costas apoiadas na cama.

- O mistério Higurashi! Cada vez mais a gente se surpreende com a Ká!

- Eu? – Kagome fala meio surpresa.

- Verdade Ká! E nem adianta fugir. Nós fazemos perguntas para você e você responde. – Diz Sango animada.

- Sabemos tudo um sobre o outro já que nos conhecemos há tempos, e como você agora entrou no grupo, queremos saber tudo sobre você! – Fala Kouga sorrindo.

- Ok! Então vou deixar de ser um mistério. Perguntem! Mas nada constrangedor. – Ela fala mais animada, mas parecendo ainda receosa, talvez com medo do que fossemos perguntar.

- Então... Só pra começar, qual sua música preferida? – Pergunta Sango, iniciando o assunto.

- Bem, não tenho exatamente uma preferida, mas eu gosto de Panic. Uma das músicas que eu mais gosto deles é "Time to Dance". – Ela mal termina de pronunciar "Dance" e tenho um sobressalto. Panic? E ela disse a mesma música que eu estava escutando de manhã. Não que isso signifique alguma coisa, claro.

- Aaah! Eu adoro essa música! – Sango fala, com os olhos brilhando, o que faz Kagome rir.

- Minha vez! – Kouga se pronuncia, animado – Bem, a senhorita Higurashi já nos surpreendeu mostrando seus talentos ao andar de skate, entender de carros e jogar futebol. Será que tem alguma coisa que você não sabe fazer? – Ele pergunta, em um tom brincalhão.

- Definitivamente química. Eu detesto química e não consigo entender direito, mas faço o possível. – Ela fala, fazendo uma careta.

- Minha vez! – Digo. Bem, eu sabia que Miroku, ou até mesmo Kouga, iria me matar depois disso, mas eu estava curioso. Eu também sei que já tinha perguntado, mas a resposta dela não fez muito sentido. – Você está comprometida?

Como esperado, Miroku me lança um olhar reprovador, acompanhado por Sango. Kouga não havia movido um músculo. Acho que ele estava mais curioso que eu.

- Queridos! – A porta do quarto praticamente se escancara, mostrando a Sra Taijy enrolada em um roupão branco, com bobs no cabelo e uma coisa grudenta e verde no rosto. Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada. – Estão bem?

Levo um susto imediatamente e escuto uma das garotas soltar um gritinho. Ou teria sido o Kouga?

- Nossa, estou tão terrível assim? – Ela pergunta, levando a mão ao rosto. De repente parece se dar conta de que estava com aquela gosma no rosto. – Oh! Desculpe! Devo ter assustado vocês! Estava fazendo uma hidratação. – Ela solta uma risadinha.

- Não se preocupe, estamos bem. – Sango responde meio envergonhada.

- Ah, que bom. Faltou luz e eu queria saber se estavam bem. Vocês não querem um lanchinho? – Ela sorri simpática. – Oh, Kagome! Você também está aí! Tudo bem querida? Como está sua mãe?

- Estamos bem Sra Taijy, obrigada.

- Certo. Ann... Garotas, podem me dar uma ajudinha? Como faltou luz... Vocês sabem. – Ela aponta para o rosto e sorri se desculpando.

- Ah! Claro! – Kagome se levanta, puxando Sango. – Já voltamos garotos, tentem não chorar de saudades! – E as duas saem rindo.

Ótimo, não consegui saber se ela está namorando, levei um susto por causa da Sra Taijy e ainda teria que aturar um sermão do Miroku. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Porém, Miroku não fala nada. Na verdade, fica um silêncio bem incômodo no quarto, até que Kouga resolve se pronunciar:

- Então Inuyasha... Você e a Kagome tem se dado bem, não é? Para tão pouco tempo... – Apesar dele ter falado calmamente, sinto um tom de acusação na sua voz.

- Ah, qual é! Eu não posso nem ao menos falar com a Kagome e você e o Miroku ficam me olhando torto. Mas e você Kouga? Você vive grudado nela!

- Você sabe que é diferente. – Miroku fala, olhando diretamente para mim.

- Diferente por quê? – Pergunto.

- Porque – Kouga se intromete – Eu não falei, há alguns dias, que ela era totalmente gostosa e que eu pegaria, mesmo estando namorando!

- Mas agora é diferente! Eu não quero nada com a Kagome, e tenho isso bem certo na minha cabeça! E eu vou me resolver com a Kikyou também.

- Ah ta Inuyasha, e eu sou gay. – Kouga fala ironicamente. É só eu que estou notando como as evidências sobre ele ser gay estão aparecendo?

- É sério! – Retruco impaciente.

- Desde quando isso Inuyasha? – Miroku pergunta surpreso.

- Bem, desde que tive uma conversa séria com a Kagome. – Falo, mais para mim do que para eles.

- Como assim? Que conversa? – Kouga pergunta extremamente curioso.

Então conto para eles sobre nossa conversa na festa. Estranhamente eles começam a rir.

- Ela falou tudo isso? Na sua cara? – Miroku pergunta, como se não acreditasse. – Sou fã da Ká depois dessa!

- Eu também! – Diz Kouga, ainda rindo.

Se a Kagome continuar assim, até o fim do ano ela tem um fã clube enorme aqui na Califórnia.

- Ah, calem a boca. – Respondo, tocando uma almofada na cabeça de cada um.

- Mas falando sério, duvido você conseguir ficar com uma garota só, ainda mais se ela for a Kikyou. - Miroku diz, reassumindo a expressão séria.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, as garotas entram no quarto, na mesma hora em que a luz volta.

- Isso foi um tanto quanto estranho. – Sango fala meio apavorada.

Nós começamos a rir, até Kagome falar:

- Bem, preciso ir embora, minha mãe pediu para eu chegar cedo.

- Ah, eu vou com você! – Miroku fala, se levantando.

- Vou indo também, o Slin deve estar cansado. – Digo.

- Se todo mundo está indo... – Kouga fala sorrindo.

- Acompanho vocês até a porta então. – Diz Sango, abrindo a porta do quarto para que passássemos.

Vou na frente para pegar o Slin, que, quando me vê começa a abanar o rabo alegremente. Seguro a guia e vamos para frente da casa de Sango, onde os outros já nos esperavam.

- Tchau Inuyasha! – Kouga acena para mim, provavelmente já havia se despedido dos outros. Ele morava do lado oposto para o qual nós iríamos.

- Vamos indo então? – Miroku pergunta.

- Claro! – Kagome responde pegando seu skate e segurando-o embaixo do braço. – Tchau Sango! Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. Tchau Miroku, Inuyasha!

Terminamos de nos despedir e começamos a caminhar pela calçada deserta. Parecia que éramos as únicas pessoas no mundo. Era até engraçado pensar assim. Eu, o Miroku, a prima gostosa dele e meu cachorro. Isso daria em filme e certamente a minha morte no final.

Antes que eu começasse a rir sozinho sinto Slin puxa a guia, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Sim, ele me puxava em direção a Kagome que sorria para ele. Se cachorros pensassem ou algo assim, eu diria que ele estava dando em cima dela ou tirando proveito.

- Me dá a guia dele? – Kagome pede, estendendo a mão para mim.

- Hmm... Claro! – Entrego para ela meio incerto.

Kagome faz um carinho na cabeça de Slin, coloca o skate no chão e começa a andar, logo sendo praticamente puxada pelo meu cachorro que corria animado. Ela apenas gargalhava alto, achando graça em tudo, deixando eu e Miroku sozinhos, rindo dos dois.

- Quer um fone? – Pergunto ligando o Ipod e oferecendo para Miroku ouvir comigo.

- Aceito! – Diz pegando o fone e começando a cantar baixinho.

Fomos o resto do caminho assim. Ouvindo musica e rindo de Kagome e Slin.

- Até amanhã gente! – Se despede Kagome, quando chegamos em frente a sua casa.

- Tchau Ká! Nos falamos depois! – Diz Miroku dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Ok! Tchau Inuyasha! – Se despede de mim, me entregando a guia do cachorro e correndo para dentro de casa, pois havia voltado a chover.

- Tchau! – Digo pro nada.

- Tchau Inu! – Miroku fala me dando um tapa na nuca e correndo pra casa.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim! – Grito já sozinho no meio da rua. Ele ainda me paga!

Caminho para casa e levo Slin para os fundos. Se eu entrasse com aquele cachorro todo molhado dentro de casa, minha mãe me matava. Você não tem noção do quanto ela pode ser assustadora quando quer!

- E agora garoto, o que a gente faz com você? – Pergunto para Slin que se senta a minha frente com a língua pra fora.

- O Shampoo do Slin já está lá no seu banheiro. Leva ele pra lá, dá um bom banho e seca também! – Diz minha mãe aparecendo pela porta de vidro.

- Mas...

- Vai!

- Taaa!

Me abaixo e tiro a coleira dele, deixando-a em cima de um dos bancos da área e o pegando no colo.

- Nossa! Você ta gordo mesmo hein! Preciso cortar a sua ração! – Digo, recebendo em troca uma lambida na bochecha e um latido.

Carrego Slin até meu quarto e o levo para o meu banheiro, colocando-o dentro da banheira. Fecho a porta e tiro meu moletom branco, que devo dizer, já estava fedendo a cachorro molhado, e meus tênis, jogando-os no canto do banheiro.

- Ok, tente fazer o menos de bagunça possível ta? – Falo inutilmente para ele, vendo-o se balançar e molhar tudo. Suspiro e me aproximo da banheira, ligando a água morna e pegando o shampoo.

Depois de quase uma hora, Slin já estava cheiroso e seco, diferente de mim que estava todo molhado.

- Ta, agora sai daqui antes que você se molhe de novo! – Abro a porta do banheiro e ele sai, me deixando sozinho com aquela sujeira toda.

Passo um pano por tudo e finalmente tiro o resto da roupa molhada, entrando no box pra tomar banho. Depois de deixar a água quente por um bom tempo escorrer pelo meu corpo, desligo o chuveiro, enrolo a toalha na cintura e saio do banheiro.

Caminho até meu computador e o ligo. Depois de algum tempo esperando, abro a pasta de músicas e aperto o play, deixando com que o som de The Ballad Of Paul K do Mcfly preenchesse o silêncio do quarto.

Vou até a janela do meu quarto, que não sei por que diabos estava aberta com esse frio. Porém, antes que eu pudesse fechá-la, a luz vinda do quarto da frente chama a minha atenção.

Kagome estava distraída em frente ao espelho e parecia prender um colar no pescoço. Ela estava linda. Estava com um vestido rosa claro e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no topo da cabeça. Parecia ter começado a se arrumar a pouco, mas mesmo com os cabelos presos e de pé descalços, estava...

- Inuyasha!- Caralho! Dou um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru praticamente gritar atrás de mim. Como ele chegou ali e eu nem vi? – O que você está fazendo aí parado? – Pergunta, querendo se aproximar mais da janela. Desesperado como uma criança quando é pega fazendo alguma travessura, me viro rapidamente e fecho as cortinas antes que ele pudesse descobrir o que eu olhava com tanta atenção.

- Nada que te interesse! Mas o que você quer? – Pergunto nervosamente.

- Nossa mãe pediu pra te avisar que hoje teremos visitas para o jantar. Então vê se coloca uma roupa, ok? – Diz desconfiado.

- Tenho certeza que qualquer uma das amigas velhas da mamãe iam adorar se eu descesse só com essa toalha! – Falo tentando encontrar um assunto que desviasse sua atenção da janela. Não que fosse mentira, tenho certeza que elas adorariam mesmo me ver de toalha!

- Que seja, só desce logo! – Diz e finalmente sai do meu quarto.

Suspiro pesadamente. Essa foi por pouco!

Vou até meu armário e coloco uma boxer vermelha. Separo uma calça bege, uma camisa branca, moletom bege e meu all star branco. Visto tudo rapidamente e vou para o banheiro. Jogo a toalha em qualquer canto e bagunço os cabelos ainda molhados em frente ao espelho. Pronto, minha mãe não ia poder reclamar de eu estar mal vestido.

Ouço a campainha tocar e Slin latir no andar de baixo. É, parece que chegaram. Saio do quarto e desço as escadas rapidamente. E para minha surpresa, parados no hall de entrada, estavam os Higurashi, cumprimentando meus pais animadamente.

- Hey Inuyasha! – Diz Kagome sorrindo estonteantemente para mim, que ainda estava parado estático na escada.

- Finalmente meu filho! – Fala minha mãe me puxando para perto de todos. – Olha Minori, como ele está grande!

Começou! Cadê o Sesshoumaru pra passar por isso também?

- E lindo também! – Diz a Sra Higurashi se aproximando de mim. – Como está querido? – Fala me abraçando carinhosamente.

- Estou ótimo, e a senhora? Linda como sempre! – Digo sorrindo e a elogiando.

- Oh, que isso! – Diz timidamente.

- Sr Higurashi! – O comprimento com um aperto de mãos. – Kagome! – Digo sorrindo para ela que me retribui também com um sorriso.

- Mas olha só para você Kagome! Está enorme e se tornou uma mulher linda! – Diz minha mãe fazendo Kagome dar uma voltinha. É, ela estava linda mesmo. Ainda mais agora com os cabelos soltos e de salto alto. – Lembra Minori, quando eles eram pequenos e viviam grudados?

- Claro que sim! Lembro que os dois sempre falavam que quando crescessem iam namorar. – Er... O QUE? Olho de relance para Kagome completamente envergonhado e percebo que ela parecia fazer uma força incrível para manter o sorriso no rosto. – Teve até aquela vez em que o Inuyasha disse que queria conversar seriamente com o Akira, e pedir a mão da nossa filha em namoro. – Meu Deus! Eu já era assim desde pequeno? E COMO eu não me lembro dessas coisas?

- Veem meninos? Ainda há tempo. – Minha mãe diz se voltando para nós. Tem como isso ficar pior? – Eu nunca achei mesmo que o Inuyasha combinasse com essa menina que ele está namorando, mas não posso fazer nada não é mesmo? Nós cuidamos com todo amor e carinho desde pequenos pra depois eles se amarrarem com a primeira que aparecer. – Maldito Murphy.

Minha mãe é finalmente cortada de seu discurso, quando ouvimos risadas escandalosas vindo da cozinha, ou seja, Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo!

- Finalmente Sesshoumaru! – Diz meu pai, olhando reprovadoramente para o meu irmão, que agora tentava segurar as risadas. – Lembra do meu filho mais velho Akira? – Ele fala orgulhosamente. Eu ainda tenho que aguentar isso. Meu pai bajular ele, só por já estar na faculdade!

- Claro que sim! Como vai rapaz? – Fala o Sr Higurashi, apertando a mão do meu irmão.

- Boa noite, Sra Higurashi! – Diz lhe lançando um sorriso – Como vai Kagome? – Fala lhe dando uma piscadinha.

- Tudo bem Sesshoumaru! - Responde agora bem menos corada.

- Então, vamos jantar? – Minha mãe chama, animada.

Caminhamos até a mesa de jantar e nos sentamos na seguinte ordem: Meu pai na ponta, a sua direita minha mãe, eu e meu irmão, e a sua esquerda o Sr. Higurashi, ao seu lado a Sra Higurashi e Kagome.

- Sintam-se a vontade! – Diz minha mãe, e assim começamos a jantar.

Por um tempo, só ouvíamos o barulho dos talheres e do Slin choramingando por um pouco da nossa comida, até que o Sr. Higurashi quebra o silêncio com o assunto menos agradável, para mim.

- E então Inu no Taisho, como anda a empresa de advocacia? – Pergunta animadamente. O Sr Higurashi era o tipo de homem simples, que mesmo sendo um importante homem de negócios, administrador de uma grande empresa de carros e que usava ternos que o deixavam com um ar sério, era muito simpático e divertido, sem contar o seu bom humor constante. Queria que metade dessa simpática fosse para o meu pai.

- Está indo perfeitamente bem! Atualmente tem se formado um advogado com mais competência que outro. – Fala orgulhoso. E ele vai começar em 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... – Mas mesmo apaixonado pelo que faço não durarei para sempre. Por isso meus filhos se formarão em advocacia e assumirão a empresa por mim. – Eu não disse?

- É mesmo meninos? – Pergunta o Sr Higurashi parecendo realmente animado com aquilo.

- É sim! Já estou cursando a faculdade de advocacia, e tenho que admitir que tenho gostado bastante! – Responde Sesshoumaru. Puxa saco! Posso apostar que ele está odiando e falou isso só porque o meu pai está perto.

- E você Inuyasha? Vai seguir o mesmo que seu pai e seu irmão, ou pensa em outra coisa? – O Sr Higurashi me pergunta sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Bem, eu...

- Sim, ele fará o mesmo! É necessário que meus dois filhos gerenciem minha empresa. – Diz meu pai, me interrompendo.

O senhor Higurashi parece perceber que tocou um ponto sensível sobre aquele assunto, pois fica em silêncio após ver a troca de olhares entre eu e meu pai.

Desvio minha atenção, querendo acabar com aquilo o quanto antes possível, e acredite, fiquei tentado a levantar daquela mesa e subir para meu quarto, mas meu olhar cruza com aqueles olhos azuis que me encaravam com certa preocupação estampada. Sem saber muito o que fazer, me percebo praticamente implorando por ajuda para ela, que parece entender e sorri, começando um novo assunto.

- E então Sesshoumaru, como vai a Inoue? – Kagome pergunta, voltando a atenção de todos para ela e meu irmão que parece surpreso com a pergunta. Aposto que ele já havia até esquecido quem era Inoue.

- Er... Ah, eu... não sei! – Ele responde sincero.

- Não sabe? – Kagome pergunta confusa.

- Nós terminamos. – Ele responde simplesmente e dá uma garfada na sua comida. Um sorriso de canto se forma nos lábios de Kagome e eu posso jurar que ela pensava algo como "A Rin vai adorar saber disso!". Sim, eu sei que ela tem um tombo pelo meu irmão, e não, não faço a menor ideia do que ela viu nele!

- Eu sinceramente não entendo como vocês, adolescentes, trocam tanto de namorada! – Minha mãe exclama.

- Não é namorada mãe, é ficante. Já expliquei isso pra senhora! - Sesshoumaru fala, parecendo impaciente.

- Isso não faz sentido pra mim! Pra que ficar com todo mundo se não gosta de ninguém? – Ela pergunta incrédula.

- Exatamente por isso mamãe! – Explica sorrindo de canto. É impossível conter as risadas e parece que a Kagome também pensa assim, pois desata a rir junto comigo.

Depois disso, continuamos conversando animadamente até o fim do jantar.

- Então, vamos jogar um pouco para relembrar os velhos tempos Higurashi? – Pergunta meu pai sorrindo.

- Pode se preparar para perder Taisho! – Responde o senhor Higurashi animado. E assim os dois se levantam e seguem para o escritório.

- Esses dois não têm jeito! Sempre que se juntam só pensam nesses jogos de carta. – Suspira a senhora Higurashi.

- Deixa eles Minori. Você já deveria ter se acostumado depois de tanto tempo. – Fala minha mãe rindo.

- Verdade. Mas não consigo entender que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eles continuam com os mesmo hábitos. – Diz, balançando a cabeça negativamente, nos fazendo rir.

- Vamos arrumar essa mesa! Nos ajudem crianças! – Fala minha mãe sorrindo. Tava demorando pra ela me mandar fazer alguma coisa!

Nos levantamos e começamos a tirar a louça da mesa e levar para a cozinha. Diferente de como normalmente é, foi super divertido e acredite, até o Sesshoumaru-irmão-do-mal pareceu se divertir também. Aí você me pergunta: o que tem de divertido em tirar a louça suja da mesa e colocar na pia da cozinha? E eu respondo que é bem diferente quando o Sesshoumaru tropeça quando vai se levantar e quase cai no chão ou quando estamos em fila pra levar os pratos para cozinha e o Slin vem correndo e pula em cima da Kagome que suja o rosto com um pouco molho e cai sentada na cadeira de novo, tendo o rosto limpo por uma lambida do meu cachorro. O mais engraçado é que ela desata a rir por sentir cócegas e ao invés da senhora Higurashi ter um chilique com isso, acaba rindo tanto que deixa um prato cair, para felicidade de Slin, que larga a Kagome e vai lamber o prato.

Depois de toda essa confusão, finalmente terminamos de arrumar tudo, mas eu, o Sesshoumaru e a Kagome acabamos ficando sozinhos na sala de jantar, pois fomos expulsos da cozinha depois de quase encher a cara um do outro com espuma.

Após algum tempo de silêncio constrangedor entre nós três, dou a ideia de subirmos até meu quarto e achar algo pra fazer, antes das mulheres nos chamarem para a sobremesa.

- Você tem coragem de aceitar ir ao quarto do Inuyasha, Kagome! – Fala Sesshoumaru com falsa sinceridade.

- Por quê? É tão ruim assim? – Ela pergunta sorrindo divertida.

- Dá pra se perder no meio de tanta roupa espalhada!

- Eu arrumei meu quarto, ok? – Falo emburrado, fazendo-os rir.

Subimos as escadas e, depois de passarmos pelo corredor, abro a porta do meu quarto, já entrando e me jogando na cama que por um milagre estava arrumada.

- Ah, não é tão ruim assim! – Ela fala, examinando.

- Hey, só tem aquela pilha ali, ok! Sou organizado! – Digo apontando para uma poltrona no canto do quarto, praticamente invisível no meio de tanta roupa. Ok, eu deveria ter arrumado, mas... Não tive tempo?

- Ok, não é tão desarrumado! – Kagome fala rindo.

- Sinta-se a vontade! – Digo também rindo.

Vejo Kagome caminhar até a janela que estava aberta e congelo no mesmo segundo. A janela não!

- Descobriu de primeira a parte do quarto preferida do meu irmão: a janela! – Ouço Sesshoumaru falar, parecendo se divertir muito. Lanço a ele um olhar desesperado, mas isso só faz com que ele segure ainda mais forte as risadas.

- E... Essa é a janela do meu quarto? – Ouço a voz confusa de Kagome soar pelo quarto. Merda!

- É a... É a janela do seu quarto? Nossa, nem percebi! – Digo completamente desesperado, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. E pra me ajudar, o Sesshoumaru não aguenta se segurar e começa a gargalhar alto, deixando tudo ainda mais constrangedor para mim. – Er... Alguém quer jogar carta? – Pergunto em uma última tentativa de mudar de assunto, puxando o colarinho da camisa desconfortavelmente que parecia querer me enforcar. Ainda mais com aquele olhar desconfiado de Kagome sobre mim.

- Crianças! Venham aqui embaixo! – Eu NUNCA amei tanto a minha mãe como agora!

Sem dizermos nada, saímos do meu quarto e descemos as escadas. Eu praticamente desço correndo, mas não preciso entrar nesse tipo de detalhe. Vamos até a sala de estar, onde os dois casais estavam sentados nos sofás e conversavam animadamente. Ao nos verem, mamãe indica na mesinha de centro três pratos servidos com pedaços de torta de chocolate. Cada um de nós pega um e senta nos lugares vagos. Ou seja, eu sento no chão, Sesshoumaru em uma cadeira do canto e Kagome na ponta do sofá, perto do pai.

- Apesar da mudança ter sido grande, valeu a pena, afinal, aqui os negócios estão indo muito melhor do que em Londres! – Diz o senhor Higurashi.

- E você Minori, já está mais adaptada? – Minha mãe pergunta, depositando o seu prato já vazio em cima da mesinha, sendo logo seguida pelos outros adultos.

- Ah, com certeza! Ainda mais que eu sempre gostei de morar aqui. A vizinhança é tão boa, e é perto da minha irmã! Estou adorando. – Senhora Higurashi fala alegremente – Mas, a única coisa que ainda me incomoda é a casa! Ela está praticamente me implorando para uma pequena reforma. – Diz com os olhos brilhando, fazendo todos nós rirmos.

- Mãe, falando nisso, estou pensando em... – Kagome começa a falar, chamando a atenção de todos, e então ela olha diretamente pra mim com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios – Comprar cortinas pro meu quarto!

Ao mesmo tempo em que meu querido irmão começa a rir desesperadamente, eu me engasgo com o pedaço de torta que estava prestes a engolir.

- Inuyasha, querido! Você está bem? – Pergunta minha mãe preocupada se aproximando de mim e batendo nas minhas costas, tentando fazer com que eu parasse de tossir.

- Ta... Ta tudo bem sim, eu só preciso de um copo d'água! – Digo me levantando e indo até a cozinha. Eu deveria estar mais vermelho que um tomate pela vergonha da Kagome ter descoberto que o meu hobbie preferido é ficar olhando ela pela janela do meu quarto e pelo ataque de tosse. Meu deus, eu estou perdido!

Volto para a sala depois de tentar acalmar minha respiração e percebo que todos haviam se levantado e se despediam.

- Espero que esteja melhor querido! – Diz a senhora Higurashi, em um tom preocupado. Pelo que parece ela não entendeu a piadinha interna da Kagome.

- Já estamos indo rapaz, boa noite! – Se despede o senhor Higurashi. Me aproximo e aperto sua mão. Ele apertou minha mão mais forte que o normal ou eu to paranóico com medo que ele entenda o que aconteceu?

- Ok! Boa noite! – Me despeço de todos com um sorriso um tanto forçado, mas sem ter a mínima coragem de olhar pra cara da Kagome.

- Boa noite! Voltem mais vezes. – Ouço minha mãe dizer do hall de entrada e logo depois o baque da porta, sendo fechada.

Suspiro pesadamente e solto o peso do meu corpo, me jogando com tudo no sofá. Acho que foi por um triz da minha morte!

- É, parece que o seu segredo foi revelado. – Ouço a voz de Sesshoumaru e percebo que ele se senta do outro lado do sofá.

- Vai encontrar outra pessoa pra atormentar _Sesshy! – _Digo pegando a primeira almofada que encontro e tapando o rosto com ela. Ele podia me dar uma folga pelo menos uma vez na vida né?

- Ah irmãozinho, se eu não encher a sua paciência, quem vai fazer isso por mim? – Pergunta parecendo se divertir as minhas custas. É, ele não pode me dar uma folga.

- Ok! Não to com paciência pra você. Fica aí com suas piadinhas sem graça! – Digo emburrado e me levanto do sofá, jogando a almofada nele que a segura e me lança aquele sorriso tão irritante.

- Mas vamos combinar, que aquela garota sabe ser divertida e tirar com a sua cara, ela sabe! – Diz começando a rir.

- Engole ela então! – Digo irritado e saio da sala em passos duros.

- Já está indo dormir filho? – Ouço minha mãe perguntar antes que eu subisse os degraus.

- Estou indo sim. Boa noite! – Falo me aproximando e dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Pra você também, querido!

Subo as escadas e grito um "boa noite" para o meu pai que estava no escritório, mas não ouço resposta nenhuma. Sigo para o meu quarto e me jogo na cama com a luz ainda apagada.

Que dia mais confuso! E extremamente cansativo. Se eu for parar para pensar tudo que eu descobri sobre a minha vizinha só hoje, vou ficar a noite toda acordado.

Me levanto e ligo o abajur no criado mudo, ao lado da cama. Caminho até meu banheiro, tiro a roupa e a jogo em qualquer canto do chão sem a mínima paciência pra pensar na bronca que vou levar pela manhã quando minha mãe ver. Entro no box e deixo a água quente relaxar meus músculos que acreditem, depois de tanta surpresa no mesmo dia estavam ficando doloridos. Nossa, como isso soou gay!

Depois de um tempo, desligo o chuveiro a contra gosto e me seco rapidamente. Pego uma boxer no armário e me jogo novamente na cama, louco por uma boa noite de sono. Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito, a porcaria da minha janela ficou aberta, e o vento frio que vinha da rua deixava impossível poder dormir. Me levanto novamente e caminho até ela, mas a vontade de olhar pela última vez no dia para a janela vizinha foi mais forte. Chego mais perto da janela, ignorando o vento frio e tenho mais uma surpresa do dia! A janela do quarto de Kagome estava tapada com o que parecia ser um lençol, parecendo uma cortina improvisada e nela um pedaço de papel estava pendurado, com letras pretas que diziam: "Boa noite Inuyasha! Ps.: Para de olhar pra cá!".

Depois de ler aquilo, solto uma risada alta, que ela provavelmente deveria ter ouvido. Volto pra dentro do quarto e fecho a janela. Caminho para a cama e me deito, finalmente pronto pra dormir. Mas, o que me intriga de certa forma era o porquê do maldito sorrisinho idiota não sair da minha cara! Eu realmente preciso dormir.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Pois é, fui rápida de novo .o/ LISTINHA, LISTINHA, LISTINHA (ok, você não é a única histérica aqui ;) )_

_1) Adorei! O Miroku tinha que perder pra deixar de ser convencido aoskapkspokaoks_

_2) Não preciso nem dizer que eu também babei, né?_

_3) Eu também ri muuuuuuito escrevendo essa parte! Adorei muuito!_

_4) Adoooro ironias! aoksopakspokapokspoaks_

_5) Preciso ir pra praia e ter um desses momentos! aoksoaksokpaoksop_

_6) Tenho certeza que ela te apóia sim! Eu pelo menos apoio e ele nem é meu :B apoksopakspokapoks_

_Lista 2_

_1) Siiiim, muito idiota!_

_2) Um idiota gostoso e de olhos dourados ;) oakspoaksokaposkpoakpsoka_

_3) Isso foi fofo! Que guri confia em uma amiga sem segundas intenções? Ta, não é todo mundo, mas você me entendeu xD_

_4) Isso é mais nojento do que idiota ;x KAOSKAOPKSPOKAPOKSPOK_

_5) Espero que ele seja um idiota temporário!_

_Verdade, sempre fazem ele idiota, mas já li umas que ele é legal! opakspokaospkoapk_

_A Kikyou é uma falsa. Fato!_

_Que bom que gostou, e espero que curta esse capítulo que, na minha opinião, ficou super divertido! Beeeijos ;*_

_**lah15:** Ain, que bom que gostou! Ainda ta em tempo da Rin se acertar com ele, mas vamos ver o que acontece até lá! Já estou tendo planos mirabolantes aqui! OKASPOKAPOAKPOKSA Beeijos ;*_

_**RuffzK:** Pronto, pronto! Para de roer as unhas que eu já to postando POKAPOKAOPSKPOAKSPK Aaah, obrigada! *-* Fico feliz que goste do que eu escrevo, mesmo! Espero que curta o capítulo, Beeijos ;*_

_**flor do deserto**: __Que boom que gostou *-* O Miroku é um fofo mesmo emburrado, vamos combinar! aokspoaksokapokspoaks ta, parei e puxar o saco dos meus personagens :B Nossa, eu também quase babei, ainda mais descrevendo todos eles x9 Assim, eu imagino o cabelo dele não tão curto e não tão comprido, ou seja, aquele estilo que é perfeito de bagunçar ou fazer topetes (não que eu imagine ele com um), mas acho que em detalhes como esse, você deve imaginar do seu jeito como prefere ele e o deixe mais gato apksopaksopkaopskpao, entendo isso de ser detalhista pois também sou, só que eu sou mais com roupas, por isso montei as da fic e coloquei no blog do meu perfil xD O Inu é fofo até dormindo *-* Beijos :*_

**_Ayame _**_**Gawaine**:__Obrigaaada! Também acho que as vezes cansa, e eu já estou enlouquecendo pra fazer ele fofo e divertido! Se eu contar que até eu me arrepiei relendo aquela parte do olhar você acredita? KAOPKAPOKSPOKAOKS Acho que ainda preciso aprender mais de futebol pra narrar melhor, mas ficou bem divertido né? :D Tadinha por que? Eu que queria estar no lugar dela ;x oaksopakskpoaks Que bom que gostou, beeeijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** Oi! Que bom que você gostou! Também achei super divertido :D A Kikyou é louca, fato! E sim, o Kouga não é nem um pouco de se jogar fora :B poaksokpoksoaks A Inoeu eu me "inspirei" na do Bleach, já que ela é ruiva é tem peitos enormes! Mas eu gosto da Inoue do Bleach, essa do Sesshy não ;x POKSKAOKPOASK Não sei como ele ficou com ela, mas deixa que assim que eu ver ele, vou tirar satisfação ¬¬ Espero que curta o capitulo! Beijos ;* _


	10. Mudança

_Oi pessoinhas!_

_Espero que gostem._

_Beijos;* _

**Capítulo 10 – Mudança**

Estava tudo escuro. Eu não enxergava um palmo a minha frente. Acho que levei alguns minutos para que meus olhos se adaptassem a escuridão. E foi aí que eu enxerguei Bankotsu. Espera... Ban? Como ele poderia estar aqui? Aliás, onde diabos eu estou?

- Ká! – Ele fala, e quase enxergo o sorriso que provavelmente havia se formado nos seus lábios.

- Ban? É você mesmo? – Pergunto, não conseguindo acreditar que finalmente estava com ele.

- Mas é óbvio que sou eu. Quem mais poderia ser? – Ele solta uma risada.

Respiro fundo. É ele mesmo, eu nunca poderia confundir essa risada.

- Vem aqui! – Ele me chama.

Dou um passo impensado em sua direção, mas estranhamente minhas pernas parecem não obedecer. Tento dar outro passo, mas quanto mais tentava, mais Bankotsu parecia se afastar. Quando me dou por conta estou lutando desesperadamente para conseguir me mexer, mas continuo sem sair do lugar.

- Ká! Você não vai vir? – Ele chama mais uma vez parecendo chateado.

E é aí que eu sinto. Mãos. Elas estavam me segurando, por isso eu não conseguia sair do lugar. Quanto mais eu tentava me soltar, mais elas me apertavam.

- Me solte! – Peço tentando não deixar transparecer o medo em minha voz.

- Ká! Por que você está demorando? – Ele pergunta outra vez.

- Me solta! Por favor! – Eu grito, para as mãos. Em resposta, escuto uma risadinha familiar.

- Não! Você não vai com ele! – Kikyou fala, aparecendo logo atrás de mim, revelando ser a dona das mãos que me seguravam. – Você não pode. – Completa, como se o que ela dissesse fosse óbvio.

- Kikyou? Mas por quê?

- Kagome, o Kouga está te esperando. – Ela diz calmamente.

- O que?

- Não se faça de boba priminha!

- Kikyou. Me solta!

-Ah! Não temos tempo para todo esse drama, o Kouga já está esperando, e não vai esperar pra sempre!

- EU NÃO QUERO O KOUGA! – Grito, ainda tentando me desvencilhar dela. – BAAAAN!

E como em um passe de mágica, todas as luzes se acendem. Tudo fica claro demais, e quando meus olhos se acostumam com essa claridade, vejo todo o pessoal do colégio. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kagura e até o Sesshoumaru. Mas um rosto se destaca: o de Kouga. Ele me olha tristemente. E minhas próprias palavras começaram explodir dentro da minha cabeça: "EU NÃO QUERO O KOUGA", "EU NÃO QUERO O KOUGA", "EU NÃO QUERO O KOUGA". Enquanto isso, Bankotsu sai por uma porta lateral, sem dizer nada. Resolvo correr em sua direção. Entretanto, todos começam a formar um círculo a minha volta e a cada passo que dou, o círculo se fecha ainda mais, parecendo me sufocar.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Grito com todas as minhas forças.

E aí eu acordo.

Levanto rápido da cama e vou direto ao banheiro lavar o rosto, com a respiração ainda acelerada. Encaro meu reflexo no espelho e tento me acalmar. Foi só um sonho. Quer dizer, um pesadelo!

Escovo os dentes e vou tomar um banho. Visto o uniforme do colégio e fico pensando no que esse sonho poderia significar. Eu sei que foi só um sonho, mas os sonhos normalmente significam alguma coisa, não é? Bem, a verdade é que eu acho que sei o que significa. Significa que, eu querendo ou não, estou me afastando de Londres, seja pelo tempo que estou passando aqui ou pelos novos amigos, o fato é que estou começando a me adaptar. E o pior, ou melhor, é que no fundo acho que estou gostando.

Pego minha bolsa e desço as escadas correndo, cuidando para não tropeçar e dar de cara no chão.

- Bom dia pai, mãe! – Digo, me sentando na cadeira da cozinha, de frente para minha mãe.

- Bom dia querida! – Responde meu pai, se levantando e depositando um beijo na minha bochecha – Estou indo trabalhar! – Ele declara, saindo porta a fora com sua maleta, depois de dar um beijo em minha mãe.

- Bom dia filha! – Minha mãe me cumprimenta, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Ai! Estou tão empolgada com essa segunda lua de mel! Sempre quis conhecer a Argentina! Imagine só: as praças, os museus e o tango! – Os olhos dela brilham, o que é super engraçado – Ai, ai filha... E sabe de uma coisa? Se der tudo certo, daremos uma passadinha no Brasil ou então no Uruguai. Dizem que as praias de lá são lindas.

- Nossa! Você está realmente empolgada com essa viagem. – Digo sorrindo. Eu é que não estou tão satisfeita assim, mas vê-la tão radiante me deixa feliz.

- Você não faz ideia. – Ela fala e se levanta, retirando sua xícara da mesa.

Começo a comer o bolo de laranja que Emma havia feito. Meus pensamentos agora giravam em torno dessa viagem. Na verdade, mais especificamente em como eu vou ficar nesse tempo. Quer dizer, eu sei que vou ficar na casa dos Takeda e que terei um quarto só para mim, e que eles farão o máximo para que eu me sinta em casa, mas como será que vai ser? Só espero que a Kikyou pare com as tentativas de arranjar um namorado para mim. Ou melhor, que ela pare de tentar me juntar com o Kouga. Ele é fofo e tudo, mas...

- Ká! Você viu como Sesshoumaru cresceu? Daqui a pouco está casando! – Fala minha mãe, voltando a se sentar a minha frente e me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Ah, não exagere mãe! Ele é só alguns anos mais velho do que eu!

- Minhas nossa! Isso quer dizer que daqui a uns anos você já estará casando também! Como o tempo passa rápido! – Ela fala surpresa, mais para ela mesma do que para mim.

- Calma mãe! – Respondo sorrindo. – Eu ainda nem me formei.

- É, eu sei. Mas o tempo passa voando! – Então ela muda de expressão e sorri um tanto quanto travessa para mim. Péssimo sinal. - E os pretendentes querida? Você viu como Inuyasha está bonito?

- Mãe! Ele namora a Kikyou! – Falo horrorizada.

- Mas minha filha! Até Izayoi já disse que acha que sua prima não combina com ele. E sabe como são esses namoros de colégio...

- Mãe! - Digo, lançando um olhar reprovador, mas notando que eu estava começando a corar.

- O que foi? E depois nós que somos antiquadas! – Ela diz, me fazendo rir.

- Bem, vou escovar os dentes. Miroku já deve estar chegando.

Subo as escadas, ainda rindo da minha mãe. Ela só pode ser maluca. Imagina eu namorando o Inuyasha. A Kikyou me mataria. Mas... aquelas palavras "Eu não vou namorar pra sempre!" me fizeram ter uma reviravolta no estômago e sorrir por dentro. Ele pode namorar minha prima, mas isso não impede que eu ache ele... Espera, o que eu estou pensando? Meu Deus, isso só pode ser sono ainda. Balanço a cabeça, como que para afastar aqueles pensamentos absurdos e escovo os dentes rapidamente. Desço correndo as escadas e assim que pego minha bolsa, escuto a buzina do carro de Miroku.

- Estou indo mãe! Até mais tarde! – Grito da sala, e escuto um "tchau querida" como resposta.

Corro para a porta da frente e saio. Caminho até meu primo que me esperava encostado na lateral do carro, parecendo ainda com sono e com o uniforme um pouco amassado. Gravata solta, camisa pra fora das calças e o adidas branco.

- Nossa, não dormiu? Aposto que se vestiu tão rápido que colocou as meias trocadas! – Falo rindo da cara que ele fez. Pelo que parece, acertei.

- Heeey! Bom dia pra você também Ká! Pelo que vejo está de muito bom humor! Aposto que sonhou comigo! – Ele fala, se desencostando do carro para abrir a porta para mim.

- Sabe, eu costumo ficar de mau humor quando tenho pesadelos. – Respondo, tentando ficar séria.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe, se eu tivesse sonhado com você, seria um pesadelo. Então eu não estaria de bom humor. – Digo sorrindo, ao ver a cara de indignado dele.

- Você está afim de ir a pé para a escola? – Ele diz ameaçador. – Ou melhor... Ir de carona com a Kikyou? Ela ainda não saiu e...

- Nããão! – Digo, fingindo estar apavorada. – Vamos logo. – Me atiro para dentro do carro e fecho a porta.

Escuto as risadas dele e logo o vejo surgir ao meu lado, girando a chave do carro. Ele liga o rádio e começa a tocar um rock baixinho. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, o que é estranho, pois eu e Miroku sempre temos algo para falar. Isso quer dizer que alguma coisa o está incomodando, mas como sempre não vai demorar muito pra que ele comece a falar.

- Ká... – Ele começa a dizer, e eu logo me viro para ele – Como estão as coisas para você agora? No colégio e tudo mais.

- Ah, estão bem melhores. Sabe, estou me dando super bem com a Rin, a Sango e o Kouga. Na verdade até mesmo com o Inuyasha. – Dou uma risada.

- Pois é, eu percebi. Vocês andam bem amigos né?

- Nós? Como assim Miroku? – Pergunto. Quer dizer, o que ele quer dizer com isso?

- É, não sei. Vocês tem se dado bem, estavam juntos na festa da Kagura, na praia e ontem na casa da Sango.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas não falamos mais do que o necessário. – Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos. – Mas qual o problema?

- Problema? Não nenhum problema! Olha, chegamos! – Ele diz, parecendo extremamente aliviado.

Certo, tem alguma coisa errada aqui, e eu vou descobrir o que é.

Saio do carro e Miroku vem ao meu lado. Porém, quando abro a boca para falar, ele acena para um dos garotos do time, que eu acho que se chama Maylon, e sai correndo na direção dele, me deixando aqui plantada. Ótimo, Miroku me deve uma.

- Heey Ká! – Ouço Kouga me chamar e me viro sorridente para ele.

- Oi Kouga! Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem e com você?

- Tudo sim.

E o assunto acaba ali. Igual ao que aconteceu com Miroku. Hoje o dia ta estranho mesmo.

- Ei Ká... Eu tava p... – Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, o sinal começa a tocar, anunciando o início das aulas.

- Vamos? – Pergunto para ele, que apenas acena com a cabeça e me segue até a sala de aula.

Quando chegamos, sento no meu lugar, ao lado de Sango. Kouga senta atrás de mim.

- Oi Sango!

- Bom dia Ká! – Ela responde sorridente. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e ela usava o all star branco surrado.

- Bom dia turma! – Fala o professor Jinenji de matemática, fazendo com que todos se sentassem. Ele é muito alto e é difícil encontrar alguém que não goste dele. – Antes de começarmos a aula, tenho um recado para dar. Este ano, a direção da escola resolveu colocar uma atividade extra no ano letivo. E é por isso que teremos uma gincana. Essa gincana tem os objetivos de integração, união e, obviamente, conhecimentos gerais. A equipe vencedora receberá um prêmio, ainda não estipulado, mas, ao que tudo indica, vai ser muito divertido.

Assim que ele termina de pronunciar a palavra "gincana" começam os murmurinhos. Todo mundo comentava, e eu não estava fora disso.

- Uma gincana? – Sango pergunta, como que para confirmar.

- Ah, vai ser divertido, não vai? – Respondo sorridente.

- Claro que vai. – Fala Kouga, olhando para mim. Quando me viro para ele, lembro que o interrompi na entrada.

- Ei Kouga, o que você estava falando hoje antes de bater?

- Ah... – Ele parece ficar sem graça – Nada importante, esquece. – Ele me dá um sorriso envergonhado. Isso foi meio estranho.

- Atenção turma! – Chama o Sr. Jinenji – Abram o livro na página 44. Vamos corrigir a lista de exercícios.

A turma logo fica em silêncio. Pego meu livro, com os pensamentos ainda perdidos no meu sonho estranho, na viagem dos meus pais, na conversa estranha que tive com Miroku e no que Kouga iria me falar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Então... O que vocês acharam da ideia da gincana? – Rin pergunta, um tanto quanto animada.

- Bem, achei legal. – Respondo distraída.

- Nossa, se todos estiverem com esse seu ânimo, a gincana vai ser o máximo mesmo. – Ela fala ironicamente, fazendo Sango rir.

- Ei garotas, vão assistir ao treino hoje? – Miroku vem correndo em nossa direção, parando ao lado de Sango.

- Temos escolha? – Pergunto.

- Sem chance. – Ele dá um sorriso de canto. – Vejo vocês daqui a pouco! – E ele sai correndo até o campo.

Nós começamos a rir e vamos caminhando até as arquibancadas, para o mesmo lugar da última vez. Kikyou e Kagura já estavam lá, discutindo terrivelmente alto sobre o que Kagura deveria fazer com um tal de Jordan, que, pelo que eu entendi tinha ficado com ela e dado em cima da Kikyou.

- Mas Kikyou! Não posso continuar com ele! Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou? Jordan deu em cima de você!

- Mas Kagura, você deu em cima daquele cara da biblioteca. Você não pode acusá-lo!

- Mas o cara da biblioteca não era o melhor amigo dele! – Ela fala indignada. Kikyou revira os olhos e parece notar nossa presença.

- Meninas! Que bom que vieram! – Ela exclama, parecendo extremamente aliviada.

- Pois é, Miroku nos convidou. – Responde Rin.

- Na verdade nos obrigou né! – Resmungo, fazendo Sango soltar uma risadinha baixa.

- Ah, Miroku é um fofo mesmo. Maaaas, ele já falou das novas? – Ela pergunta, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Ah... acho que não. – Sango fala, olhando para nós com uma expressão questionadora.

- Bem, qual é o maior evento de todo o mês de outubro?

- Hm... o dia das bruxas? – Eu pergunto, em dúvida, fazendo Sango e Rin soltarem altas gargalhadas. Algo me dizia que Kikyou não era do tipo que batia na porta dos vizinhos perguntando "doces ou travessuras?".

- Ah! Não bobinha! - Ela dá um tapa no ar, em um sinal para que eu esquecesse daquela ideia – Estou falando de um evento mais grandioso: o meu aniversário! – Ela tinha um sorriso maior que o rosto e uma expressão sonhadora.

- Ah... claro! Como pudemos esquecer? - Fala Sango. Eu tinha muitas suspeitas de que o seu tom era um tanto quanto irônico.

- Bem, essa semana eu e minha mãe iremos planejar tudo. Eu nem sei aonde vou fazer ainda, mas acho que lá em casa seria uma ótima ideia, que dizer, temos tudo lá! Além do mais ia ser diferente, estou cansada de alugar aquele salão, parece que é sempre a mesma coisa. E, a parte mais importante: tenho que escolher o meu vestido! Estou pensando em uma coisa bem chamativa ou então bem simples, mas abusando das jóias. O que vocês acham? – Ela estava falando mais do que a Sango quando estava nervosa, o que era apavorante.

- AH, QUAL É? ÓBVIO QUE FOI FALTA! – Escutamos a voz indignada de Miroku. Ele estava realmente furioso.

- Ei cara, calma. – Inuyasha aparece perto dele, dando tapinhas nas suas costas. Yuu abre um sorriso superior para Miroku e corre para o outro lado da quadra.

- Ei pessoal! – Chama o técnico – Chega de jogo por hoje! Vamos fazer uma corrida e treinar os dribles. E, Inuyasha, venha aqui!

Todos começam a correr de um lado para o outro e Inuyasha se aproxima do técnico, que fala algo baixinho para ele. Inuyasha respira fundo, faz que sim com a cabeça e se junta aos outros na corrida.

- Nossa, o que foi isso? – Rin pergunta, olhando preocupada para Inuyasha.

- Ah, coisas de futebol, daqui a pouco eles se entendem. – Kikyou fala, mudando de assunto em seguida – Mas então, estão todas convidadas para a MELHOR festa do ano! Bem, não vou contar muitos detalhes porque não decidi tudo ainda e quero um pouco de surpresa também. – Ela abre um sorrisinho e fica olhando para o campo – O que será que o Inu vai me dar de presente?

- Bem, você provavelmente só vai descobrir no dia, mas aposto que vai ser uma jóia. – Fala Kagura com os olhos brilhando.

Kikyou se volta novamente para Kagura e as duas começam a discutir abertamente sobre as possibilidades de presentes, enquanto Rin e Sango reviravam os olhos e voltam a olhar para o campo. Eu faço o mesmo, mas distraída demais. Um mês. Já fazia um mês que eu havia chegado aqui e tudo estava tão melhor. Claro que eu ainda tinha Kikyou com suas atitudes e manias que na maior parte do tempo me incomodavam, mas acho que ela é assim com todo mundo. Menos com o Inuyasha, pelo que parece. Também estava com muitas saudades da Ayame. E do Ban. Será que ele também sentia minha falta assim?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vamos querida! – Escuto meu pai chamando minha mãe pela quinta vez. Ela havia se lembrado de um vestido vermelho que queria levar para a lua de mel na última hora e agora estava procurando. – Nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Já estou indo querido! – Ela fala, e escuto seus passos na escada.

- Por que ela tem que levar tantas roupas? – Ele pergunta com um suspiro cansado.

- Até parece que você não conhece a mamãe. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Pronto, pronto. Estou aqui. – Ela diz, segurando mais uma mala.

- Mais uma? – Meu pai exclama, meio desesperado.

- Ah, tudo para eu ficar linda para o meu marido! – Ela fala, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Ei, os Takeda já estão esperando! –Digo, chamando a atenção deles.

- Certo querida, estamos indo. – Responde minha mãe, enquanto meu pai segura sua mala e coloca no porta-malas, que já estava completamente cheio.

Entramos no carro de meu pai e ele dirige até o aeroporto. O Senhor Takeda vinha logo atrás, dirigindo seu Jaguar CX-F prata, com a Sra. Takeda ao seu lado e meus primos atrás. Todos nós íamos levar meus pais ao aeroporto, para nos despedirmos. O caminho foi silencioso, acho que cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, foi preciso que papai, tio Takeda e até Miroku ajudassem mamãe com as malas.

E como se não bastasse, na hora do check-in ela ainda teve problemas com o excesso de peso das malas.

- Mas ainda acho isso um absurdo! – Ela fala, se referindo a taxa paga pelo excesso de bagagem.

Todos rimos da indignação dela e ficamos conversando até a hora de eles irem.

- Bem, temos que ir. – Meu pai fala, consultando o relógio de pulso.

- É verdade. – Afirma minha mãe. – Vamos sentir tantas saudades filha. – Ela diz, me abraçando forte e começando a derramar algumas lágrimas. Ah, se ela começar a chorar eu vou chorar também.

- Posso ir junto na mala? – Pergunto feito criança, desejando realmente poder ir.

- Não acho que você caberia, meu amor! – Diz minha mãe docemente, passando uma das mãos pela minha bochecha. Puxo-a para um novo abraço, sem conseguir evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Eu sentiria tanta falta das suas loucuras nas próximas duas semanas.

- Vamos meninas! Não precisam ficar assim. – Fala meu pai, abraçando eu e minha mãe – Não vai dar nem tempo de você sentir a nossa falta, filha. – Ele diz, me dando um beijo na testa.

- Vocês prometem que vão me ligar? – Pergunto manhosa.

- Sempre que possível. – Minha mãe diz, cruzando os dedos em sinal de promessa, nos fazendo rir. Depois de mais um abraço, papai pede para que meus tios cuidem da "sua garotinha", e os dois se afastam, indo em direção as portas que os levariam ao avião.

- Vamos lá priminha. Não precisa ficar assim. Já parou pra pensar que poderemos ficar até tarde conversando, jogando vídeo game e comendo brigadeiro? – Fala Miroku, parecendo uma criança, praticamente pulando na minha frente.

- É, vai ser divertido! – Digo forçando um sorriso. Não que eu não achasse mesmo que seria divertido fazer essas coisas com o meu primo, mas... Como será que vai ser essa convivência direta com a minha prima? Já deu pra perceber que ela não está totalmente satisfeita em me ter como hóspede por duas semanas.

- Vamos querida? – Pergunta tia Aya, se aproximando de mim e passando um dos braços sobre meus ombros.

- Claro! – Digo sorrindo incerta e começando a sair do aeroporto, em direção a minha nova moradia por, pelo que parece, duas longas semanas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Pra que tanta coisa Kagome? – Miroku me pergunta, assim que mostro o que levaria pra casa dele.

- Nem é tanta coisa assim, ok? – Digo encarando minhas cinco malas, duas nécessaire, meu violão, skate e é claro, a mala do notebook. Ok, talvez tenha exagerado mesmo.

- Você é muito filha da sua mãe! – Ele diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, cala a boca e me ajuda! – Dou um tapa na sua cabeça e começamos a levar as minhas coisas.

Depois de descermos com tudo, coisa que não foi muito fácil, já que meu quarto é no terceiro andar e não tinha pouca coisa pra ser levada, deixamos minhas malas na casa dos meus tios, que arrumaram o quarto de hóspedes pra mim. E devo dizer que o quarto era lindo e enorme. Eu tinha até mesmo um banheiro só pra mim!

Deixamos todas as malas em um canto do quarto e nos jogamos na cama, completamente exaustos.

- Tenho a sensação de que acabei de sair de um dos treinos do futebol. – Resmunga Miroku ao meu lado.

- Deixa de ser molenga ok! Você deveria ter mais resistência física, já que treina quase toda a semana depois da aula. – O repreendo, mas também completamente morta de cansaço.

Rimos do nosso estado deplorável, até que alguém bate na porta.

- Entra! – Grito, e vejo Kikyou entrar, analisar o quarto todo com uma expressão indecifrável e pousar os olhos em mim e Miroku.

- Mamãe está chamando para o jantar! – Diz a contra gosto. Ela parece estar _adorando_ me ter aqui.

- Ok, estamos descendo! – Fala Miroku levantando e me puxando pela mão, praticamente me arrastando.

- Quando o assunto é comida, você se mexe né? – Resmungo, me arrastando para fora do quarto.

Descemos, e caminhamos direto para a sala de jantar. A mesa estava arrumada e tinha vários tipos de comida, pelo que parecia. E o cheiro era tentador demais. Parece que eu não como há dias.

- O que estamos comemorando? Afinal, essa janta parece mais um banquete ou coisa assim! – Kikyou pergunta, parecendo surpresa ao se sentar a mesa.

- Isso é apenas para que a Ká se sinta bem acolhida na nossa família. – Fala meu tio, sorrindo para mim.

- Será maravilhoso ter você nesses dias aqui conosco Ká. Vai ser como se eu tivesse ganhado uma nova filha! – Diz tia Aya parecendo radiante. Eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, mas pelo que parece está difícil de não ser aqui.

Dou um sorriso em resposta para meus tios e começo a comer. Tenho que dizer que estava tudo maravilhoso, apesar do mau humor evidente de Kikyou.

Depois de comer, ajudei minha tia e Kikyou a tirar os pratos da mesa e arrumar a sala de jantar. Me ofereci para ajudar com a louça, mas minha tia pareceu se ofender com isso. Dei boa noite para todos e disse que iria para "o meu quarto", pois estava cansada e ainda teria que desfazer as malas.

Subo e a primeira coisa que faço é ligar meu notebook. Com certeza a Ayame estaria online.

_**Ká:**__ ooooi *-*_

_**Ayame**__: Ká? Você ainda está viva? aokspoaksokapoks Hey amiga, que saudades!_

_**Ká:**__ Ando um pouco sumida né? Desculpa, mas as coisas estão estranhas por aqui ;x_

_**Ayame:**__ Um pouco? Você desapareceu! Mas está perdoada. Agora me fala, o que ta acontecendo?_

_**Ká:**__ Lembra da minha prima? Pois é, meus pais foram em uma nova lua de mel e eu vou ficar na casa dela duas semanas! _

_**Ayame:**__ Ela ainda anda com ciúmes do tal namorado-gostoso? _

_**Ká:**__ AYAME! Menos! Mas não sei. Não falo com ele nada além do necessário, e agora ela tem certeza que eu estou gostando de um amigo aí! As vezes tenho vontade de fugir ;~_

_**Ayame:**__ Espera... o que? Que amigo Kagome?_

_**Ká:**__ Ops... NÃO FALA NADA DISSO PRO BAN! _

_**Ayame:**__ Claro que não. Mas pode começar a falar._

_**Ká**__: Tudo bem, mas vou te ligar. Beijos ;*_

_**Ayame:**__ Ok ;*_

Levanto rapidamente e procuro meu celular, que eu havia jogado em algum lugar em cima da cama. Pego o aparelho e abro o flip, logo digitando os números já decorados e esperando impacientemente até que Ayame atendesse.

_- Pode começar a falar!_ – Escuto a voz reprovadora e ao mesmo tempo curiosa do outro lado da linha.

- Assim: o Kouga é só um amigo ok? Mas minha prima está achando que estamos tendo alguma coisa. Não é nada de mais. – Falo calmamente.

_- Ela deve ter tirado essa conclusão de alguma coisa que aconteceu entre vocês, não? _– Pergunta desconfiada.

- Nós somos só amigos! Já disse. E você sabe que eu gosto do seu irmão! – Falo suspirando e me lembrando vagamente do sonho. – Falando nele, como ele está?

_- Quem? –_ Pergunta, parecendo nervosa.

- O Ban, Ayame! Quem mais seria? O seu gato? – Falo irônica.

_- Grossa! _– Resmunga, e é como se eu pudesse vê-la mostrando a língua para o próprio telefone. – _Ele está bem!_ – Fala a contra gosto.

- Ele está por aí? – Pergunto esperançosa. Seria maravilhoso poder ouvir a voz dele.

- _Nã... não! Ele... saiu!_ – Espera... Por que ela esta gaguejando?

- Por que você está gaguejando? – Pergunto desconfiada. Sempre que ela age assim, algo está errado.

- _Eu... Eu não estou ga... gaguejando!_ – Responde nervosamente.

- Ayame Shizune, desembucha! – Falo me irritando.

- _É que... _

_- Ayame, preciso da sua ajuda! AGORA!_ – Ouço a voz da mãe da Ayame, do outro lado da linha e parecia estar brava.

-_ Preciso ir se não minha mãe vai vir me buscar! Depois a gente conversa. Beijos, boa noite, e estou morrendo de saudades. Tchau!_ – E depois de falar o mais rápido possível, ela desliga na minha cara, me deixando com a pulga atrás da orelha. Onde diabos o Bankotsu foi?

Depois de ficar um bom tempo encarando o teto que parecia muito atrativo, me levanto e vou até minhas malas. Sem paciência nenhuma para arrumá-las, pego o primeiro pijama que encontro, meu shampoo e sabonete. Vou até o banheiro, fecho a porta, tiro minha roupa e entro no box, ligando a água quente. Incrível como a sensação da água escorrendo pelo meu corpo é tão relaxante. Depois de um banho demorado, desligo o chuveiro, me seco, visto o pijama, escovo os dentes e volto para o quarto.

Penteio os cabelos e, ignorando totalmente o fato de eles ainda estarem molhados, desligo a luz do quarto deixando apenas o abajur acesso e me jogo na cama quentinha. Depois de mais um tempo encarando o lindo teto do quarto, ouço batidinhas leves na porta.

- Toc toc? – Miroku fala, abrindo uma fresta na porta.

- Entra bobão! – Falo me sentando na cama.

- Já está bem acomodada? Precisa de alguma coisa? – Me pergunta sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Está tudo bem Miroku! Se precisar de alguma coisa eu peço, não se preocupe. – Digo sorrindo. O que eu fiz pra merecer um primo tão maravilhoso assim?

- Você está triste, não ta? – Ele fala, mais parecendo uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Sinceramente? Não! – Digo me virando para ele – Só um pouco confusa ainda.

- Com o que? – Ele me pergunta curioso.

- Como se você não tivesse notado como sua irmã está amando a ideia de eu ficar aqui por um tempo! E há pouco tempo, fico sabendo que meu namorado... ex-namorado saiu e eu não sei pra onde, e minha melhor amiga não me falou. Alguma coisa está errada. – Digo mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

- Desencana Ká! Em primeiro, a Kikyou só esta com ciúmes. Mas isso passa com o tempo. E em relação a esse cara, ele é idiota se pensar em te trocar por outra. Você é minha prima. Ser irresistível é de família! – Ele fala seriamente, me fazendo gargalhar.

- Você é impossível! – Digo encostando minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele me dava um abraço reconfortante.

- Sou realista. E ninguém mexe com a minha priminha e irmãzinha de faz de conta! – Ele diz me dando um beijo na testa.

- Obrigada ta? Não seria nada sem você! – Digo, começando a sentir meus olhos pesarem com o cafuné que ele fazia em meus cabelos.

- Eu sei que não! Sou demais! – O ouço dizer e sorrio antes de tudo se apagar e eu cair no sono, dessa vez sem pesadelos, mas também sem sonhos. Talvez esse tempo na casa dos meus tios não seja tão ruim assim, não é?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**lah15**: Que bom que você gostou! O Sesshy é malvado sim, mas a cada vez eu amo ele mais! Skaoksopaksopakopsa Pode acreditar estou doida pra chegar aos finalmente. Saopskaopskoapk Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho**: __oooi :D Tudo bem sim. Ah, a praia tava ótima! Obrigada :D_

_Er... Desculpa? :S OKAPOSKOAKSOAKOKSOKAS_

_Aaaai, eu te entendo completamente! Eu tbm to apaixonada por ele! E isso que fui eu que o criei. Tenho um problema sério de me apaixonar pelos meus personagens. ;x _

_Siiim, acho ele tuuuudo isso e bem mais x9 _

_Obrigaada! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *-* E respondendo a pergunta que provavelmente foi retórica: não, ele não consegue deixar de ser gato. Eu e a Rin sofremos muito com isso, acredite ;x OKASPOKAOSKPOSAK _

_Mentiiira que você minha listinhas com a Luu? oaksopakspokaposkpoaks, adorei! _

_Obrigada por tudo flor, fico realmente feliz por meu jeito de escrever agradar tanto e divertir quem lê *-* Espero que goste do capitulo, Beeeijos ;*_

_Ps.: Ai, que bom que gostou! Fiquei meio receosa no início achando que não veriam, mas obrigada! :D_

**_Ayame Gawaine: _**_Oiii! Não disse? Eu simplesmente adorei ele *-* Obviamente que eu fiquei imaginando essa cena, mais ele pedindo pro meu pai, claro aopskpoakspokapok ;x Eu AMO as mães delas. Se não fosse por elas, não saberíamos de uma boa parte dos momentos vergonhosos deles *-* OKASOPKAOSKPOASKOPSAK O Slin e o Sesshy estão disputando quem é mais inteligente, mas isso nós vamos descobrir até o final, acredito eu aopksopakspoka ! Não consigo imaginar o Kouga gay! Ele é lindo demais pra isso :S Ele só é fofo por ficar nervoso perto dela, oras OPKAPOSKAOKSOKSA Espero que goste do capítulo Beeeeijos ;*_

**_RuffzK: _**_Obrigada *-* Espero que goste desse. Beeijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Que boom, que gostou *-* E não, com certeza não é :D_

_Vaaaaaaaaaaaamos lá .o/_

_1-Siim, muito bonitinho *-* Eu não me importaria de ser a namorada dele ;x_

_2-Ele não é um fofo com o cachorro dele? (ai ai, o que eu não daria pra ser o cachorro dele? ;~~ )_

_3-Preciso dizer que isso foi fofo tbm? SAKPOAKSPOKAOSKOK_

_4-Também, com a mãe dele? Eu as vezes fico com medo dela ;x_

_5-É, sem senso de humor não rola! aokspoakspokas_

_6- Preciso comentar? *-*_

_7- INUYASHA! Isso resume tudo *-*_

_Ele é o idiota mais fofo que eu conheço *-* OKAPOSKAOSKOKSA Eu ajudo a matar ele (de amor ;x) Beeeijos ;*_

_**flor do deserto:** Oii xD oakspoakoskoaksopkask Que bom que gostou *-* Eu tbm já tentei, acredite, não deu certo. Mas eu ainda não desisti .o/_

_Eu também *-* Já que eu amo cachorros, porque não fazer o Inu também gostar? :B_

_As mães deles me matam de rir, fato aopskpoaksokapoksoakso _

_Espero que goste do capítulo. Beeeijos ;*_


	11. Desabafo

_Oii pessoas queridas que leem minha fic!_

_Eu queria esclarecer uma coisinha. Na fic, a Ká morava em Londres e foi pra Califórnia. Lá o período de aulas é diferente daqui né. Eu tentei escrever do jeito certo, mas eu to me confundindo muito. Então, pra ficar mais claro, eu vou fazer de conta que lá funciona que nem aqui, com o início das aulas em março e com período das férias de julho. Até porque eu pretendo fazer um ano inteiro. Sendo assim, agora eles tão no mês de abril, o mês do aniversário da Kiky-vadia, ops, Kikyou._

_Bem, é isso. Espero que não se importem. :D_

_Beijinho,_

_Srta Taisho_

**Capítulo 11 – Desabafo**

Três palavras: Prova de química.

Era tudo o que eu precisava, começar o ano tomando bomba.

Quem foi o idiota que inventou avaliações? Só pode ser alguém que nunca fez uma prova na vida. Ou fez tantas que como vingança tornou essa forma de tortura indispensável.

Certo, esse foi um pensamento idiota, já que precisamos demonstrar de alguma forma o que aprendemos sobre o que os professores explicam durante as aulas. Mas isso é pra quem realmente presta atenção no que eles falam. Acho que quem ta sendo o idiota mesmo sou eu, discutindo mentalmente sobre coisas mais idiotas ainda.

Suspiro pesadamente e jogo a toalha molhada no cesto de toalhas do vestiário. Engancho a mochila no ombro e saio daquele lugar que mais parecia uma sauna.

Os caras já haviam saído há algum tempo, me chamando de mulherzinha por demorar tanto no banho. Queria que fosse só por frescura mesmo minha demora pra sair. O treinador me chamou a atenção de novo. Tudo por culpa daquele idiota do Yuu. Ele joga bem, mas todo o problema que ele causa não paga o preço. Arg, garoto problemático.

Caminho em direção as arquibancadas onde as garotas estavam, e provavelmente os caras também. Mas assim que me aproximo vejo algo... diferente.

Kikyou e Kagura, como sempre pareciam estar em uma conversa super séria, já que gesticulavam bastante e as vezes soltavam risadinhas. Normal. Miroku, Rin e Sango, estavam sentados no degrau acima e falavam baixo. Rin e Sango sorriam, mas Miroku parecia um pouco confuso, olhando para Kouga e Kagome. Digamos que eles estavam entre mim e meus amigos. Isso meio que estava estranho, pois Kouga parecia nervoso e passava as mãos pela nuca constantemente, como se tivesse... envergonhado?

- Então Ká, o que eu queria falar antes com você é que... – Ouço Kouga começar a falar, assim que vou me aproximando. Kagome parecia saber o que ele iria perguntar, pois mordia o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. Não que eu ficasse olhando muito tempo pra ela pra saber dessas coisas. Eu só... sei. – Você quer sair nesse fim de semana?

- Hã?

- Abriu um parque novo, e eu achei que seria divertido te levar lá... pra você conhecer. Mas tudo bem se você não quiser e... – E ele já começa a tagarelar. Mas ei, o Kouga acabou de convidar uma garota pra sair? Não uma garota qualquer, mas a Kagome? Então... ele não é gay?

- Claro Kouga, eu adoraria! – Ela responde depois de parecer um pouco nervosa com o pedido. Continuo caminhando até meus amigos e sento ao lado de Kikyou, puxando-a para perto e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Acho bom você ter tomado banho Inu! – Ela diz seriamente.

- Eu tomei banho! Só que meu cabelo ainda ta molhado. – Falo forçando um sorriso. Ela sabe cortar o clima até quando não tem um.

- Melhor assim! – Diz puxando meu rosto me dando um selinho demorado.

Depois que ela me solta, vejo que Kagome e Kouga se aproximavam de nós. Os dois sorriam animados, mas o Kouga parecia prestes a gargalhar. Que cara gay! Tudo isso só por que ela aceitou sair com ele?

- Hey gente, vamos ao parque de diversões nesse fim de semana? – Kagome pergunta se sentando ao lado de Sango.

- Mas eu achei que... – Ouço Kouga murmurar ao se voltar para Kagome e vejo seu sorriso feliz se tornar o mais falso possível.

Não ache que eu sou cruel nem nada assim, mas... Foi totalmente impossível não desatar a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado Inu? – Kikyou me pergunta, parecendo realmente curiosa. O mais engraçado ainda é que todos pareciam querer saber do que eu estava rindo, enquanto Kouga ainda olhava incrédulo para Kagome que fazia uma cara de inocente. – Nada não. Lembrei de uma coisa. Nada demais. – Digo tentando parecer convincente, por mais que minha vontade fosse de voltar a rir escandalosamente. – Então, o que você perguntou antes, Kagome? – Falo parecendo curioso.

- Ah, o Kouga deu a ideia de irmos ao parque novo que abriu. Vamos? Seria tão divertido e faz muito tempo que eu não vou a um. – Fala com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu adoro parques! – Exclama Rin animada.

- To dentro. – Diz Sango, batendo na mão de Rin.

- Vai ser divertido ver as garotas andando na montanha russa! – Ri Miroku.

- Ah, tudo bem! – Concorda Kikyou e, ao seu lado, Kagura afirma com a cabeça.

- Então está combinado. – Resmunga Kouga, respirando fundo em seguida.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, onde a minha maior vontade era voltar a rir, lembro de algo que faz meu bom humor ir embora rapidamente: Química!

- Hey gente, alguém sabe alguma coisa do conteúdo pra prova de química? – Pergunto, me voltando aos meus amigos que logo fecham a cara.

- Nem me lembre! – Resmunga Sango, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu vou me ferrar, já estou até vendo. – Fala Miroku, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Er... Se vocês quiserem... Eu posso ensinar vocês! - Murmura Rin, parecendo ser a única que não estava preocupada com a prova.

- Você não se incomodaria? – Pergunta Kagome, com os olhos brilhando. Verdade, ela odiava essa matéria. Mas também... quem não odeia?

- Claro que não. Química não é assim tão dif...

- Se você tem amor a própria vida, não termina essa frase. – Digo, olhando-a ameaçadoramente.

- Desculpa! – Ela sorri envergonhada.

- Mas você falou sério em nos ensinar? – Pergunto, apenas para confirmar.

- Claro! Por que não? – Ela responde sorrindo.

- Rin! Eu te amo! – Grito correndo até ela e dando beijos estalados nas suas bochechas, fazendo-a começar a rir.

- Acho que ela já entendeu, Inuyasha! – Ouço Kikyou resmungar, mas a ignoro totalmente, me sentando ao lado de Rin e passando meu braço por seus ombros.

- Quando e onde? – Pergunto me voltando para Rin, já com nossos amigos a nossa volta. Não sou o único interessado nas aulas particulares dela.

- Quando vocês quiserem! Meus pais estão viajando, então não tenho nada pra fazer.

- Pode ser hoje? Lá em casa mesmo? – Falo, olhando para ela.

- Por mim pode ser. – Ela concorda.

- E vocês? – Pergunto para meus amigos que concordam animados. Quer dizer, o mais animado possível para uma tarde de estudos. E assim nos levantamos e caminhamos até o estacionamento.

- Nos vemos lá! – Digo entrando no meu carro, sendo seguido por Kikyou, Kagura e Rin.

- Já estou ficando com saudades! – Grita Miroku do seu carro, com a voz mais fina.

- E eu com ciúmes! Kouga, não se aproveita dele, que ele é meu! – Grito de volta, ouvindo as risadas vindas do outro carro.

- Perdeu Taisho! – Ele responde e Miroku arranca com o carro.

- As vezes vocês são tão gays! – Murmura Rin do banco de trás.

- E eu não duvido que não sejam mesmo! – Resmunga Kikyou.

- Ei! – As repreendo com falsa irritação, e logo começamos a rir.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Assim que chegamos a minha casa, estaciono o carro em frente a garagem e desço, sendo seguido pelas garotas. Caminhamos até o jardim da frente e esperamos Miroku estacionar na garagem da sua casa. Assim que eles se aproximam, caminho até a porta e entro deixando-a aberta para que todos entrassem.

- Mãe, cheguei! – Grito assim que passo pelo hall.

- Vejo que trouxe visitas! – Ouço ela falar assim que sai da cozinha e nota nós oito parados.

- É! A Rin vai nos ensinar química. – Falo torcendo o nariz.

- Ah querida, fico feliz com isso! – Diz sorrindo e se aproximando de Rin, lhe dando um abraço apertado. Mamãe sempre gostou bastante dela e nunca escondeu isso.

- Tudo bem Izayou? – Cumprimenta Kikyou ao meu lado, sorrindo para minha mãe em um dos seus raros momentos de simpatia.

- Tudo sim querida e com você? – Responde minha mãe educadamente, mas antes que Kikyou pudesse responder ela vê Kagome e se aproxima dela rapidamente. Juro que tento, mas não entendo essa fixação da minha mãe com ela.

- Oh Kagome, como você está? – Diz minha mãe segurando as mãos de Kagome e sorrindo docemente.

- Está tudo bem, e com a senhora? – Responde um pouco corada com a atenção toda voltada pra ela.

- Soube que seus pais viajaram. Você está na casa dos seus tios? Está se dando bem lá? Sabe que qualquer coisa pode ficar aqui conosco, não é? Sua mãe não se incomodaria e eu adoraria ter uma mulher pra conversar. Viver com três homens não é fácil não, querida! – Ela começa a tagarelar, mas com uma ponta de preocupação na voz e em sua expressão.

Minha mãe acabara de convidar a Kagome para ficar um tempo morando aqui com a gente? Por que isso me soa não estranho e convidativo ao mesmo tempo?

- Não precisa se preocupar. Estou adorando ficar na casa dos meus tios. Mas obrigada pelo convite. – Kagome responde sorrindo, parecendo se divertir com isso.

- Mas no que precisar, é só passar aqui, ok? – Minha mãe insiste, alargando o sorriso.

- Claro. Pode deixar. – Ela responde envergonhada. Minha mãe tem o dom de deixar as pessoas sem graça.

- Então queridos, bom estudo! Mais tarde passo para deixar um lanchinho pra vocês! – Diz minha mãe, se afastando e provavelmente indo para a cozinha começar a fazer algum bolo ou sei lá. Ela se empolga mais do que eu quando trago visitas. Vai entender.

- Vamos? – Chamo todo mundo, já subindo as escadas e praticamente puxando minha namorada, que pareceu não gostar de ser ignorada pela minha mãe, que deu mais atenção a prima dela. Antes eu até achava esse ciúmes todo dela fofo, mas agora só é incômodo e as vezes irritante.

Entramos no meu quarto e jogamos as mochilas em um canto, ficando apenas com os cadernos de química e os estojos nas mãos. Nos jogamos todos no chão em um meio círculo e a ordem ficou assim: Eu escorado na cama, Kikyou ao meu lado, Kagura, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Rin do meu outro lado com as costas também apoiadas na cama. Assim que colocamos todos os materiais a nossa frente, no meio da roda, ouço um latido alto vindo da porta e assim que me viro, vejo uma bola de pêlos bege correr até nós e pular em cima de mim.

- SLIN! – Praticamente grito pelo susto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Ouço um grito estridente vindo do meu lado e vejo Kikyou se levantar correndo e subir na cama. Já disse que ela tem medo do meu cachorro? Pois é, e pra deixar tudo ainda mais engraçado, o grito dela chamou a atenção do Slin, que pulou na cama indo atrás da Kikyou, que desceu pelo outro lado e correu na minha direção, ficando atrás de mim, em uma tentativa frustrada de se esconder.

- Slin, vem cá garoto! – Ouço Kagome chamar ainda sentada. E meu cachorro, abanando o rabo ainda mais enlouquecidamente, corre até ela, pulando em seu colo e quase a derrubando.

- Esse cachorro está tentando me matar ou o que? – Indaga Kikyou, agora agarrada ao meu pescoço.

- Não seja paranóica. Ele só queria brincar. – Diz Miroku parecendo um pouco envergonhado com a reação da irmã.

- Ká, coloca ele pra fora do quarto antes que a Kikyou arranque o pescoço do próprio namorado. – Provoca Sango começando a rir junto com todo mundo.

Kagome se levanta e puxa Slin para fora do quarto, e, antes de fechar a porta, faz um último carinho na sua cabeça enquanto falava algumas palavras para Slin que latia animado, como se realmente tivesse entendido. Ela então sorri e fecha a porta, voltando a se sentar.

Ela ficou com sorriso lindo no rosto só por falar algumas palavras pro meu cachorro? Eu não sei se digo que ela é estranha ou que queria que minha namorada fosse igual a ela.

- Vamos começar logo a estudar? – Pergunto tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça.

- Ok, vamos! – Rin diz, e assim que nos sentamos novamente ela começa a explicar algumas regras e passar exercícios.

É, eu definitivamente odeio química!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- ... E assim você encontra o mol da equação! – Completa Rin com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

- Aaaah! – Se ouve o coro de nós sete em sinal de entendimento.

- E agora? O que mais estão em dúvidas? – Ela pergunta com um sorriso cansado. Também, quem não estaria depois de estudar por horas seguidas o mesmo conteúdo?

- Acho que não. – Falo coçando a cabeça pensativamente. Acho que conseguimos revisar tudo que o professor pediu e mais um pouco.

- É, eu também acho que já entendi tudo! – Diz Kagome sorrindo enquanto prendia o cabelo em coque frouxo.

- Podemos parar né? Minha cabeça já está doendo! – Resmunga Miroku, se jogando no chão dramaticamente.

- Acho que nunca estudei tanto na minha vida. – Exclama Kouga balançando a cabeça negativamente e nos fazendo rir.

- É, com certeza eu também não. – Concorda Sango, se levantando e logo se jogando atravessada na minha cama.

- Como vocês são dramáticos. Até que é divertido e...

- Rin, não começa! – A olho de esguelha ameaçadoramente.

- Desculpa! – Responde tentando segurar o riso. Minhas suspeitas de que ela ama nos ver sofrendo a cada dia se confirmam mais.

Antes que pudéssemos revidar, ouço o barulho da minha porta se abrindo com força e ao me voltar para ela, vejo Sesshoumaru entrando só com uma toalha em volta da cintura e praticamente todo molhado por ter saído do banho.

- Onde diabos você enfiou a minha bermuda vermelha? – Praticamente grita não parecendo perceber de cara que eu não estava sozinho. Foi meio hilário a expressão de surpresa que passou pelo seu rosto.

- Ei, dá pra parar de molhar todo o meu quarto? Se você não sabe vou te explicar agora: toalhas servem pra se "secar" e não só pra se enrolar na cintura e molhar a casa toda. – Suspiro irritado.

- Engraçado, por que você não parece se incomodar com isso quando é _você_ que está molhando tudo. – Fala sarcástico.

- Grande coisa. Mas eu não sei onde ta a sua bermuda. Já procurou no cesto de roupa suja? – Digo irônico.

- Er... Não! – Responde simplesmente. – E deixando de ser mal educado por um momento que nem o meu irmão, oi gente! – Ele fala sorrindo se voltando para os meus amigos que assistiam nossa "briga" como em uma partida de tênis. Menos Rin, claro, que como eu pude notar, não desgrudou os olhos do Sesshoumaru desde que ele entrou e ficou com o rosto ainda mais vermelho quando ele deu uma piscadinha pras meninas. Não entendo esses gostos dela.

Se bem que eles são bem parecidos. Os dois adoram me atormentar. Nossa, já é ruim com eles separados, não posso nem imaginar como seria se eles ficassem juntos. Credo!

- Vou colocar uma roupa! – Diz Sesshoumaru simplesmente e sai do quarto, batendo a porta logo atrás de si.

- Meu deus Inuyasha! Como o seu irmão é gostoso! – Ouço Kagura dizer depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Se quiser pra você, pode levar! – Digo fazendo cara de nojo e logo levando uma almofadada na cara. O que ela esperava? Que eu concordasse e dissesse "Ai, eu também acho!"? Credo.

- Infelizmente não posso! Estou com o Jordan e por incrível que pareça estou adorando isso! – Ela diz sorrindo nos fazendo rir.

- Quem diria! A Kagura amarrada em alguém.

- Ok, nem tão amarrada assim! – Diz trocando olhares com Kikyou. É, ela podia estar afim daquele cara, mas estava pegando outro também, posso apostar nisso!

- Mas a Rin não ta! – Ouço Sango falar inocentemente.

- O que? – Pergunta Rin assustada como se tivesse saído se um transe.

- Você não esta com ninguém! Poderia sequestrar o Sesshy por algum tempo como favor pro nosso amigo aqui! – Diz Miroku, passando o braço pelo meu pescoço. A cara que ela fez foi impagável. Primeiro ela ficou confusa, depois muito vermelha, quase chegando ao roxo. E de repente suspirou pesadamente e baixou a cabeça cansada.

- Qual é Rin, não seria nenhum tipo de sacrifício. Até eu faria esse favor pro Inuyasha se não tivesse morando na casa dos meus tios. – Fala Kagome chamando a atenção de todos.

- Como? – Pergunta Kouga surpreso.

- Hein! – Sim, eu também me surpreendi com isso.

- Não é como se não sobrasse espaço pra mais um no meu quarto! – Ela fala sorrindo travessa, fazendo as garotas gargalharem. Até mesmo a Rin! É estranho eu ter ficado tão surpreso? Tipo, isso quer dizer que ela ta afim do meu irmão? Não né? A Rin até é aceitável, mas a Kagome? Será que é por isso que ela não aceitou sair sozinha com o Kouga? E o mais importante, por que eu to me fazendo esse monte de perguntas?

- É, não posso negar que ele é lindo e tudo mais! – Fala Rin, corando levemente.

- Lindo? Definição pra Deus grego trocou de nome? – Ouço Sango falar e elas recomeçam a rir.

- Gostosos somos nós! – Diz Miroku convencido, jogando uma almofada na Sango. Eu sempre achei que ele tivesse uma quedinha por ela, e ela falar que meu irmão é gostoso não deve ter feito bem pro ego dele.

Espera... Estamos mesmo conversando sobre o meu irmão? Arg...

- Hey crianças, trouxe um lanchinho pra vocês! – Diz minha mãe, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com pedaços de bolo de chocolate. Adoro quando ela chega nos momentos certos!

Assim que ela distribui os pratos com pedaços de bolo para todos nós, nos espalhamos pelo quarto. Sango e Miroku, obviamente, se apossaram o meu Xbox 360 pra jogar F1 2010, um jogo de corrida com fórmula 1. Kikyou e Kagura tomam conta da minha cama e iniciam uma conversa super séria sobre o aniversário da minha namorada e como a Kagura poderia se resolver com o tal Jordan. Eu, o Kouga e a Rin nos entretemos com um baralho de cartas em um canto do meu quarto e Kagome rouba meu Ipod, se sentando perto de nós, na minha cadeira que até ontem estava cheia de roupas.

Ouço a porta ser aberta e vejo meu irmão entrar no quarto com Slin ao seu lado, agora bem menos agitado.

- Posso jogar? – Pergunta se sentando ao lado de Rin. Ele pareceu perguntar diretamente pra ela, com um sorrisinho de canto. Sesshomaru não presta, fato!

- Cla... Claro! – Responde Rin ficando imediatamente com o rosto corado.

- Poker? – Sesshoumaru me pergunta parecendo se divertir por ter deixado a Rin corada.

- Pode ser. Sabem jogar? – Pergunto para os outros dois que estavam na roda.

- Sei. – Fala Kouga e Rin afirma com a cabeça.

Entrego o baralho pro Sesshoumaru e puxo Slin pra mais perto, que assim que se aproxima de mim, deita a cabeça na minha coxa. Não tem cachorro mais mimado que o meu.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Depois de algumas horas todos foram embora, já que estava começando a escurecer e teria aula no outro dia.

Assim que os deixo na porta, subo para o meu quarto e tomo um banho rápido. Pego uma bermuda verde, coloco uma camisa preta e um moletom branco por cima. Junto os pratos que estavam empilhados em cima da minha escrivaninha e desço as escadas. Coloco tudo na pia e pego meus tênis que estavam na área de serviços. Calço-os e pego a guia do Slin.

- Mãe! Vou levar o Slin pra passear. – Grito já prendendo a guia em sua coleira e saindo de casa.

Pego o Ipod do bolso e aumento o volume, deixando Vacation do Simple Plan tocar.

Levo Slin até o parque e solto a guia, deixando que ele corra entre as árvores enquanto me sento em um dos bancos que tinha ali perto.

Fico algum tempo vendo-o brincar e ouvindo música, quando vejo o Aston Martin preto do meu pai passar pela rua do outro lado do parque. Acho que já é hora de voltar pra casa. Suspirando, chamo meu cachorro. Prendo a guia em sua coleira e começamos a caminhar de volta pra casa.

A volta pareceu ainda mais rápida que a ida e eu não sei dizer com sinceridade se isso foi bom ou não.

Chego em casa e entro pela porta dos fundos. Assim que coloco o pé na escada pra subir pro meu quarto, meu pai me chama do escritório. Isso nunca é bom pra mim.

- Oi. – Falo ao abrir a porta e vê-lo sentado em sua cadeira, me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Entre, tenho uma coisa pra você. – Ele fala e pega um envelope na pasta, estendendo-o pra mim. Caminho um pouco me aproximando dele e pego o envelope das suas mãos.

- O que é isso? – Pergunto receoso.

- Juntei algumas informações importantes que achei que você deveria saber antes de entrar pra faculdade. – Ele fala como se tivesse me dado o presente que todo filho amaria ganhar.

- Que faculdade? – Verbalizo a única frase que se passou pela minha cabeça desde que ele me entregou aquele envelope que, acredite, agora parecia pesar uma tonelada na minha mão.

- A faculdade que você vai entrar ano que vem. A mesma em que eu estudei e que seu irmão está cursando agora. – Fala como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas pai eu...

- Achei que você ficaria contente em saber que fiz isso por você! – Diz com o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto.

- Não é isso! Obrigado, mas é que... – Tento novamente falar, mas eu me sentia tão perdido que acho que ele notou.

- É que o que meu filho? A única coisa que você deveria fazer era me agradecer e ficar feliz com as oportunidades que eu te proporciono. – Diz meu pai rigorosamente.

- E se não for esse tipo de oportunidade que eu preciso? – Falo encarando-o nos olhos.

- Eu diria pra você repensar. Eu sou seu pai Inuyasha! Quem melhor do que eu para saber o que você precisa? – Fala se levantando em posição autoritária.

- Quem sabe eu? O senhor sabe como ninguém que não é isso que eu quero pra mim!

- O que eu não entendo é o que você quer fazer, sendo que pode ser um advogado com prestígios. Tenho uma empresa importante Inuyasha, e ela será sua e do seu irmão quando eu não puder mais administrá-la. – Diz começando a aumentar o tom de voz. – Eu já conversei com vocês dois e o único que faz pirraça é você. Chegou a hora de deixar de ser criança e agir como o homem que eu te criei pra ser!

- Mas o problema é que eu não sou como o Sesshoumaru que aceita o que o senhor diz sem ao menos pensar. Eu NÃO quero seguir a mesma carreira que vocês e não vai ser o senhor nem ninguém que vai me obrigar a isso. Você me criou para ser eu mesmo e não me deixar ser influenciado por ninguém e se for pra honrar meus próprios princípios nem mesmo meu pai vai ficar no meu caminho. – Solto as palavras o mais irritado possível e viro as costas pra ele, saindo daquele lugar que parecia me sufocar.

Assim que passo pelo corredor, vejo minha mãe e Sesshoumaru parados ao lado da escada. É, parece que eles ouviram alguns berros.

- Inuyasha... – Meu irmão exclama sem parecer saber o que falar quando paro a frente deles. Minha mãe parecia estar assustada com tudo e eu odeio esses momentos.

Me inclino e dou um beijo em sua testa e quando me afasto, forço um sorriso para ela que parecia prestes a chorar.

- Está tudo bem. Eu... vou dar uma volta. – Digo baixo e caminho até a porta o mais rápido possível. Tudo o que eu queria era sair daquele lugar antes que meu pai resolvesse vir atrás de mim e resolver as coisas.

Sem saber muito bem pra onde ia, me vejo parado em frente a porta da casa da Kikyou. Aperto a campainha e logo ouço passos se aproximando.

- Boa noite Sr. Taisho. – Fala Cora, a empregada dos Takeda. Ela só ia três vezes por semana então foi meio que uma surpresa vê-la ali.

- Boa noite. Tem alguém em casa? – Pergunto meio indeciso. É meio vergonhoso aparecer a essa hora na casa dos outros e perguntar se a namorada está porque eu preciso de um colo.

- A Sra. Takeda e a filha foram ao shopping – Droga! – O Sr. Takeda está em uma reunião – Sem problemas. – E o Miroku foi pra casa de um amigo. – Esperanças falhas. – Em casa está apenas eu e a Kagome. – Ela diz. Não teria poupado mais tempo se ela tivesse dito que todo mundo tinha saído e só estava ela e a...

- A Kagome ta em casa? – Pergunto só me lembrando agora que ela estava morando ali por um tempo.

- Está ali na sala. Pode ir até lá. Estou com a comida no fogo, se não se incomodar... – Diz sorrindo como se estivesse se desculpando por me apressar.

- Ah, tudo bem. Obrigada. – E assim que respondo, ela caminha rapidamente para a cozinha.

Com um suspiro pesado e nenhuma vontade de voltar pra casa, me vejo parado na porta da sala, onde Kagome estava deitada toda torta no sofá com uma barra de chocolate em uma mão e um livro em outra, ignorando completamente a TV ligada.

- Já te disseram que assim você vai acabar ficando com dor no pescoço? – Pergunto me aproximando e vendo-a dar um pulo.

- Meu Deus, que susto garoto. – Diz com a mão do peito e a respiração rápida.

- Desculpa! – Digo rindo.

- Se ta procurando a Kikyou ou o Miroku, eles saíram já faz um tempo. Mas não devem demorar pra voltar! – Ela diz se acomodando melhor no sofá e abrindo um espaço pra eu sentar.

- Acho que vou esperar um pouco. Incomodo? – Pergunto receoso.

- Não, claro que não. – Responde prendendo o cabelo em um coque frouxo. – Quer chocolate? – Fala estendendo a barra pra mim.

- Quero sim, obrigada! – Digo pegando a barra da mão dela e quebrando uma parte.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio assistindo um filme que dava na TV. Acho que era Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas, e entre risos, pude esquecer por um bom tempo meus... pequenos problemas.

Não demorou muito e o filme acabou deixando que só a música de fundo preenchesse a sala. Em um movimento inesperado, Kagome se levanta e caminha pelo que parece ser até a cozinha e volta com uma nova barra de chocolate preto. Quando senta, se vira pra mim e fica me encarando.

Sem saber o que fazer a encaro de volta meio que a questionando.

- Quer conversar? – Ela pergunta diretamente.

- Hã? – Exclamo meio confuso.

- Você saiu de noite de casa e está evitando a todo custo voltar. Quer conversar? – Ela sorri parecendo me encorajar.

- Está tão na cara assim? – Pergunto surpreso.

- Um pouquinho! – Diz quebrando a barra pela metade e me entregando um pedaço.

- É, na verdade quero sim. – Digo baixando o olhar pra barra nas minhas mãos. Eu tinha vindo aqui conversar com a minha namorada ou até mesmo meu melhor amigo. Mas inesperadamente estava prestes a me abrir com a Kagome e sentia como se pudesse contar todos os meus segredos pra ela que não me arrependeria. Era estranho, mas ela me passava uma segurança enorme. Então... Por que não?

- Não precisa falar se não quiser. – Diz com um sorriso me fazendo suspirar.

- Briguei com o meu pai... de novo! – Falo logo mordendo um pedaço do chocolate.

- Por culpa da faculdade? – Pergunta Kagome me surpreendendo completamente.

- Como você sabe?

- Deu pra perceber que vocês não se entendem sobre esse assunto naquele jantar. – Diz dando mais uma mordida na barra.

- Você parece notar tudo bem rápido né? – Digo rindo.

- Um pouco! – Ela responde me dando uma piscadinha e logo começamos a rir.

- Eu só não entendo... – Falo depois de um curto silêncio – Sempre deixei bem claro que não queria seguir o mesmo que ele, mas parece que fica cada vez mais difícil de ele aceitar isso. Depois que o Sesshoumaru aceitou o que ele impôs, parece que piorou ainda mais.

- Posso não entender, por nunca ter passado por isso, mas acho que com o tempo ele vai aprender a aceitar. Entenda que o seu pai é um homem rigoroso e que sempre teve a sua volta quem o obedecesse sem exitar. É praticamente um desafio pra ele ter o próprio filho contrariando uma "ordem direta". – Diz Kagome rindo um pouco ao terminar.

- É, talvez você esteja mesmo certa. – Falo pensativo.

- Claro que estou! – Diz rindo e mordendo o chocolate. Fiz o mesmo.

- Mas então... o que você quer ser "quando crescer"? – Ela pergunta divertida, sorrindo de canto.

- Jornalista! – Digo com a cabeça baixa, meio inseguro. Mas assim que a encaro e vejo o sorriso lindo que se abre em seu rosto, minha insegurança desaparece. Muitas vezes já se passou na minha cabeça que deixar de ser um advogado pra me tornar um jornalista seria a maior burrada que eu poderia fazer. Não sei se vou ter sucesso ou qualquer coisa assim, mas naquele momento com ela olhando pra mim como se meu sonho fosse a coisa mais linda e importante que ela já ouviu, foi como se eu tivesse me apaixonado de novo por aquilo. Era aquilo que eu queria e não seria meu pai que tiraria de mim.

- Sério? – Kagome pergunta com os olhos brilhando e eu sinto meu estômago dar voltas. Será que o chocolate não me fez bem?

- É sim. Mas não vejo meu pai aceitar isso. – Digo sorrindo fraco.

- A questão não é ele aceitar a sua escolha, mas sim respeitar. Se faça ser respeitado Inuyasha. Não acredito que o capitão dos Knigths não seja capaz disso. – Diz rindo, me fazendo rir também.

Antes que parássemos de rir, ouço passos se aproximando e assim que volto para a entrada da sala, vejo Kikyou parada na porta com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Ela pergunta irônica.

- Óbvio que não! – Digo enfiando o que sobrou do chocolate na boca e me aproximando dela.

- Er... Eu vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite! – Ouço Kagome dizer, e a vejo pegar o livro e o resto do chocolate ao se levantar. Antes que ela saísse completamente da sala, tive que segurá-la.

- Obrigado, ta? – Digo sorrindo. Ela apenas afirma com a cabeça e sorri de canto antes de sair da sala e subir as escadas rapidamente.

- Quem sabe você não vai lá ajudar ela a chegar ao quarto? Assim vocês podem conversar mais e eu ficar aqui, sendo ignorada pelo meu namorado. – Fala Kikyou já alterando o tom da voz ao se voltar pra mim.

- Por favor, sem brigas hoje. Eu vim aqui conversar com você e você tinha saído. Aí acabei encontrando a Kagome aqui e nós começamos a conversar. Não tem nada demais nisso! – Digo cansado. Não estou com paciência para brigas.

- Tudo bem! Sem brigas. – Ela concorda e logo se pendura no meu pescoço me dando um beijo estalado na boca. – Mas então, o que você queria falar comigo? – Pergunta curiosa.

- É que eu e o meu pai brigamos e...

- AAAAH! Você nem sabe! – Kikyou praticamente grita ao me interromper. – Comprei um vestido LIN-DO pro meu aniversário! Você vai amar! – Diz super empolgada.

O que eu poderia fazer a não ser escutar e concordar com tudo o que ela falava? Eu sei um jeito bem menos cansativo. Dei um beijo na bochecha da minha namorada e me afastei caminhando até a porta e sai, sem nem ao menos parar pra me explicar.

O dia hoje já foi cansativo e estressante demais. Não to com saco pra ser ignorado pela minha própria namorada. Não hoje.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**lah15:** Aaaaaain, que bom que gostou *-* Sim, chama bastante oaksopaksokaosk Olha, sobre o Ban... não sei de nada ;x Ideeeeem, eu tbm queria ter um Miroku. Seria perfeito! Beeeijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao ;~ ah tri OPKASOPKPOAKSOPKAPOKS_

_Não sei o que ele esta aprontando também ;x Vai saber né !_

_L 1 *-* :_

_1-Foi beeem tenso sim :S_

_2-As mãos arrasam! E sempre acertam, é hilário :B_

_3-OAKSPOKAPOSKPAOKSOKA, ri muito_

_4-Pois é... ;x_

_5-Não gosto da Kikyou ;x ah tri nada a ver OKASOKAOSKOAKS_

_Não fico não xD Não demorei hein ;) beeeeeijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho:** oooooi :B_

_Pesadelo mesmo! KASOPKAOSKOKS Sentimento mútuo, odeio ela : aopkspoksopaksokas Vamos ver se dou conta de uma gincana né, mas vou tentar .o/ Que boom que gostou do capítulo *-* Não demorei de novo. Haha :D Espero que goste do capítulo, beeeeijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:** Olha, dizem que sonhos tem seus significados ;x AOSKPAKSOKAPSOKPOS O Kouga é fofo e não é gay, eu garanto 8) Não sei nada sobre o Ban ;x ! Se a Ayame sabe? Tbm não faço ideia ;) OKASPOAKSOPKAPOKSKSOKSA_

_Eu adoraria estar no lugar da Kagome, pra ficar duas semanas na casa com o Miroku e visitinhas do Inu :P OKOAPKSOPAKPSKOPAKS Espero que goste do cap! Beeeeijos ;*_

_**RuffzK:** __Oi, que boom que gostou, e obrigada, fico feliz que goste do jeito que eu escrevo, mesmo *-* O Inu só não apareceu porque não teve oportunidade mesmo, mas calma, esse é só dele ;) OKASPOKSKOSPKSA Beeeijos ;*_


	12. Descobertas

_Heeey leitoras lindas do meu coração!_

_Tudo bem com vocês?_

_Ta aqui mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem!_

_Beijinhos ;*_

**Capítulo 12 – Descobertas**

Droga.

Pego meus livros e caminho apressada até o carro de Miroku.

Onde ele estava?

Tinha acabado de bater o sinal e eu havia saído rápido da sala de aula. A verdade era que eu não queria esbarrar no Kouga, porque eu sabia que ele queria me convidar pra sair.

Não me leve a mal, o Kouga é bonito, inteligente e um dos meus melhores amigos, mas eu não sinto nada por ele. Quer dizer, nada além da amizade.

Solto um suspiro e começo a bater o pé, esperando impacientemente por Miroku. Fico encarando a portão da escola, esperando o momento em que ele chegasse. E é aí que eu vejo o Kouga. Ele estava caminhando distraído na minha direção. Ainda estava longe, mas se eu continuasse ali parada com certeza ele me veria. Ai meu deus, cadê o Miroku?

- Pri-mi-nha! – Cantarola uma voz, um pouco distante. Me viro e dou de cara com Kikyou, que vinha caminhando apressada na minha direção, se equilibrando nos seus sapatos vermelhos de salto.

Olho para Kouga e depois para Kikyou, tentando decidir qual dos dois seria pior de encarar, quando minha prima me alcança.

- Oi Kikyou. – Dou um sorriso forçado.

- Eu queria falar com você. E, como encontrei Miroku no laboratório, muito distraído com a nova assistente, acho que ele vai demorar. Quer uma carona? Podemos conversar no caminho! – Diz sorrindo, e se aproximando do seu carro.

Viro mais uma vez para Kouga, que estava mais perto, antes de responder para Kikyou.

- Claro, por que não?

E então vou com ela até sua Mercedes conversível, sentando no banco do carona. Kikyou coloca os óculos de sol e começa a dirigir para casa.

- Então, eu estava pensando em dar uma festa lá em casa hoje a noite. Não uma festa grande, só pra gente mesmo, sabe. A Rin, a Sango, a Kagura, o meu irmão, você, o Jordan, o Kouga – Ela olha sugestivamente para mim – E o Inu, óbvio. – Ela solta uma risadinha.

- Aan... Certo. – Respondo, sem entender ainda exatamente o que ela queria.

- Só tem um probleminha, que na verdade nem é um problema. Os meus pais não sabem. Eles têm uma janta, então temos a casa só pra nós. Você topa?

- Claro. – Digo sorrindo. – Precisa de alguma ajuda com alguma coisa? – Pergunto empolgada, tudo bem que a festa seria escondida dos meus tios e isso não é certo, mas eu não vou bancar a chata agora. Coisas assim normalmente são divertidas então, por que não?

- Na verdade não. Acho que vamos ficar no meu quarto mesmo e os garotos vão cuidar das bebidas. É só não falar nada perto dos meus pais. – Ela pisca para mim, já saindo do carro. Pois é, o carro já estava parado na garagem da casa e eu não havia notado que chegamos. De novo.

- Mããããe! – Kikyou grita ao passar pela porta – Chegamos!

- Oi filha! Como foi a aula? – Ela pergunta passando pela porta da cozinha e nos recebendo com um sorriso, que me lembrou muito a minha mãe.

- Ah, o de sempre. – Minha prima responde, sem entusiasmo.

- Ká, querida! Tudo bem? – Diz assim que me vê.

- Tudo bem sim. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Venham almoçar. – Ela chama, mas logo se vira com uma expressão desconfiada - Onde está o Miroku?

- Alguém aqui perguntou por mim? – Ele diz, entrando na sala onde estávamos e dando um beijo na bochecha da minha tia.

- Oi filho! Podem ir para a cozinha, o almoço está pronto. – Ela diz, fazendo sinal para que a seguíssemos.

Sentamos todos a mesa e começamos a comer em silêncio, até que tia Aya fala:

- Hm... Hoje a noite, eu e o seu pai temos uma janta. – Ela diz, olhando para Miroku. – Vocês se importariam de ficar sozinhos? – Fala se voltando pra Kikyou.

- Claro que não, mãe. – Kikyou responde.

- É – Concorda Miroku – Já ficamos sozinhos muitas vezes.

- É, mas dessa vez a Ká está aqui. – Ela completa se virando para mim.

- Você não se importaria, não é Ká? – Miroku me pergunta.

- Claro que não. – Falo convincentemente.

- Bem, se vocês não se importam, então eu e seu pai iremos a janta. Chegaremos tarde, não precisam nos esperar acordados. – Ela fala, já retirando o prato da mesa.

Miroku faz um sinal de comemoração e Kikyou pisca para mim.

- Ann... Kikyou? – Tia Aya chama, dando um susto em Kikyou.

- Sim?

- Preciso da sua ajuda para escolher o vestido! – Ela fala sorridente, enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto.

Kikyou e Miroku suspiram aliviados e, depois de retirarmos o resto dos pratos da mesa, os dois saem em busca do telefone para confirmar a festa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Nossa tia! Você está linda! – Exclamo, ao vê-la descer as escadas.

- Oh! Obrigada querida! – Ela responde sorrindo.

- Querida! – Escuto tio Takeda chamar – Vamos! Já estamos atrasados!

- Certo. – Ela se vira para nós – Cuidem-se crianças e boa noite!

No exato momento em que eles vão para a garagem, corro para a janela, enquanto meus primos pegavam seus celulares.

- Três... Dois... Um... Sairam! – Grito para eles, que mandavam mensagens para todo mundo, avisando que a casa estava vazia. Em questão de poucos minutos, a campainha já estava tocando e Miroku já deixava todo mundo entrar. Rin e Sango entraram primeiro, segurando várias caixas de pizza. Logo atrás Kouga e Inuyasha traziam as bebidas e Kagura entrava de mãos dadas com um cara que deveria ser o Jordan. Ele era alto e musculoso e tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos. Quando meu primo estava prestes a fechar a porta, uma mão o impede. Em seguida vejo Sesshoumaru entrando com um sorriso travesso.

- Ei_ Sesshy, _entra aí! – Fala Miroku rindo.

Sesshoumaru ri e dá um tapa na cabeça do meu primo.

- Ei! Venham que eu to com fome! – Grita Sango da sala.

Caminhamos até ela e sentamos no chão, em um círculo. Kikyou abre as caixas e começa a cortar as pizzas, sendo ajudada por Rin.

- Ei Kikyou, tem rádio? – Pergunta Jordan.

- Você quer música? Já resolvo isso! – Ela responde, indo até o quarto. Em alguns segundos ela desce, segurando o notebook cor de rosa. Ela o coloca em cima da mesinha da sala e em seguida escuto Ke$ha cantando as primeiras palavras de "Tik Tok".

Começamos a comer as pizzas e beber, até as pizzas acabarem e nós ficarmos só bebendo. Eu já estava me sentindo_ muito_ alegre, leia-se alterada, quando escuto Inuyasha perguntar, com um sorriso malicioso:

- Ei, vamos jogar alguma coisa?

- O que, por exemplo? – Indaga Kagura, que estava sentada entre as pernas de Jordan.

- "Eu Nunca" – Fala Miroku, trocando um sorriso cúmplice com Inuyasha.

_(n.a/ Pra quem não sabe, "Eu Nunca" é um jogo onde alguém fala algo que nunca fez e, quem já fez bebe. Simples assim. ;D)_

- Ta, beleza. – Concorda Sesshoumaru.

As garotas se olham, como se questionassem umas as outras. Já que estávamos alteradas o suficiente para não ligar muito para qualquer coisa, acabamos aceitando. Formamos mais uma vez um círculo no chão, em volta das bebidas. Ficamos na seguinte ordem: Eu, Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagura e Jordan.

- Quem começa? – Pergunta Kouga.

- Eu! – Responde Kagura empolgada. – Eu nunca... namorei!

- Ih! Indireta pro Jordan! – Grita Inuyasha, já bebendo um gole da cerveja, acompanhado por Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Sango e eu.

- Ann... Quem é o próximo? – Jordan pergunta, fazendo todo mundo gargalhar e Kagura ficar emburrada.

- Eu nunca... – Eu falo, pensativa – fiquei com alguém daqui.

Arregalo os olhos quando todos, menos Sesshoumaru levam a garrafa até a boca. Quer dizer... Hã?

- Calma priminha, vamos esclarecer as coisas... – Miroku diz, começando a contar nos dedos. – O Inuyasha já ficou com a Kikyou, óbvio. E a Kagura com o Jordan...

- Sério mesmo Miroku? – Pergunto com cara de tédio.

- Calma! Deixa eu falar! – Ele diz, fingindo estar ofendido – O Kouga já ficou com a Kagura e com a Rin. E eu já fiquei com a Kagura e com a Sango. – Ele fala simplesmente.

Espera. Com a SANGO?

- O q..que? – Pergunto apavorada. Quer dizer, o Miroku e a Sango?

- É, parece que estamos por fora! – Sesshoumaru diz, me olhando e erguendo a garrafa, como que para brindar. Dou uma risada, ainda em estado de choque e pego minha garrafa, batendo na dele e tomando um gole logo em seguida.

- Minha vez! – Exclama Miroku – Por mais que pensem o contrário, eu nunca beijei um homem!

Todas as garotas levantam a garrafa e bebem, soltando uma gargalhada em seguida.

- Eu nunca... – Começa Sango – Beijei uma mulher!

Na mesma hora todos os garotos levantam a garrafa e bebem um gole, parando em seguida e encarando Kagura e Kikyou que também bebiam.

- Hein? – Pergunta Inuyasha, olhando meio confuso para Kikyou.

- Caaara, eu queria ter visto isso! – Exclama Jordan, encarando Kagura com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu nunca me apaixonei. – Declara Sesshoumaru fazendo todos se voltarem para ele com expressões confusas após sua declaração. Por um momento ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor.

- EU NUNCA TRANSEEEI! – Grita Miroku quebrando o silêncio, totalmente alterado, fazendo todo mundo rir e se levantar, deixando-o sozinho.

Me jogo no sofá mais próximo e de relance vejo Sesshoumaru beber o que tinha restado da cerveja em um só gole, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Foi inevitável... Caí na risada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Havia passado um tempo depois que paramos de jogar "eu nunca". Todos já estavam mais do que bêbados, inclusive eu. Kagura e Jordan estavam se agarrando no sofá, ao lado de Kikyou e Inuyasha, que faziam o mesmo. Kouga, Miroku e Sesshoumaru estavam discutindo alguma bobagem e eu e as outras garotas estávamos atiradas no tapete, conversando bobagens.

- Eu vou na cozinha pegar um doce! – Exclama Kikyou, enquanto ajeitava a blusa e se levantava do sofá. – Alguém quer?

- Eu quero! – Exclama Jordan, soltando Kagura e se levantando.

- Então vai pegar. – Ela fala, rindo escandalosamente.

E os dois seguem até a cozinha rindo um da cara do outro. O que um pouco de bebida não faz?

- Ei, vamos fazer alguma coisa? - Pergunta Miroku, entediado. – Que tal jogar verdade ou desafio?

- Eu topo! – Fala Sango empolgada, sendo seguida por Rin.

- To dentro. – Exclama Kouga, formando o círculo.

- Eu chamo aqueles dois! – Digo rindo e indo até a cozinha.

Para minha enorme surpresa, assim que abro a porta da cozinha, meu sorriso bêbado se desfaz, ao me deparar com Kikyou prensada contra o balcão, aos beijos com Jordan. Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu sei que ela trai o namorado, mas assim na cara? E com o Jordan, que ta ficando com a melhor amiga dela?

AI. MEU. DEUS.

Resolvo sair de fininho, mas quando me viro dou de cara com Inuyasha. E agora? O que eu faço?

- Ei, você já chamou eles?

- Quem? Eu? Se eu já CHAMEI A KIKYOU E O JOOORDAN? NÃÃÃO! AINDA NÃO CHAMEI! – Grito, numa tentativa de fazê-los me ouvir. Espero que tenha dado certo.

- Kagome. Você ta bem? – Ele pergunta, com uma cara confusa.

- EU TO ÓTIMA! – Falo, começando a rir histericamente. Espero que ele realmente ache que eu bebi demais.

- Ah certo, parece que alguém aqui bebeu demais. – Ele diz, soltando uma gargalhada. – Eu vou chamá-los.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Grito tentando impedi-lo, mas era tarde demais.

Inuyasha abriu a porta e deu de cara com Kikyou e Jordan... comendo chocolate?

- Ei Inu! – Ela sorri para ele. – Quer um pedaço?

- Ah, não. Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio? Estamos só esperando vocês.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e os dois vão até a sala, acompanhados por Jordan e por mim. Ok... Eu vi aquilo ou foi alguma alucinação? Eu to bêbada mas... a ponto de ver coisas? Meu deus Kagome. Você não deveria beber!

Chego na sala e todos já estão sentados em círculo de novo, só que dessa vez em volta de uma garrafa.

Assim que sento no chão giram a garrafa: Sango pergunta para Rin.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdaaaaade.

- Hm... Rin, é verdade que você sempre teve uma queda pelo Sesshoumaru? – Ela pergunta entre risadas.

Sesshoumaru deixa cair uma garrafa de cerveja no chão surpreso com a pergunta direta da garota.

- O que? – Rin pergunta, completamente bêbada – Ele? Pfffffff. Óbvio que não! – E começa a rir escandalosamente. Sango a encara e começa a rir também.

Kikyou revira os olhos e gira a garrafa: Kouga pergunta para Miroku.

- É verdade que... ? – Ele pergunta, sem mal respirar.

- O que? – Miroku pergunta, com uma cara de confuso.

- É verdade que você já sentiu alguma coisa pela Ká, além de amor fraternal? – Kouga pergunta devagar, como se falasse com uma criança.

- Por que você ta perguntando isso?

- Pra saber. – Kouga responde, com a expressão dividida entre um sorriso besta e vergonha.

- É óbvio que não! – Miroku responde, depois parece pensar um pouco e encara Kouga, falando em tom acusador – Ei! Eu não ia pedir verdade!

- Agora já foi! Vai ter que esperar cair em você de novo! – Responde Kagura, girando a garrafa e deixando Miroku emburrado.

Kikyou pergunta para Sango.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade... – Kikyou finge pensar bastante, e abre um sorriso malicioso – É verdade que você pegou o professor substituto de educação física no armário de limpeza?

Miroku começa a tossir, fazendo as garotas rirem, principalmente Sango, que estava vermelha. Muito vermelha.

- É verdade. – Ela responde baixinho e depois solta uma gargalhada.

Eu resolvo girar a garrafa, antes que Miroku começasse a surtar, porque era o que parecia que ele ia fazer se continuasse ouvindo aquilo.

Jordan pergunta para Kouga.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. – Ele diz com o ar convencido.

- Um corajoso! – Jordan grita, levantando a garrafa e bebendo um gole em seguida. Ele estava mais do que bêbado. – O que eu posso fazer com você?... Já sei. – Ele diz, se levantando e saindo da sala.

- Aonde ele foi? – Pergunta Kouga, parecendo arrependido de ter pedido desafio. Porém antes que alguém pudesse responder, Jordan volta, trazendo uma lata de leite condensado aberta.

- Você! – Ele aponta para Rin, caminhando até ela, que o encara de olhos arregalados. Ele se aproxima e vira o leite condensado, do pescoço até onde começava a manga da blusa. Rin abre a boca para protestar, mas Jordan fala mais alto – O Kouga tem que limpar o leite condensado dela... com a boca!

Kouga olha para Jordan como se ele fosse louco, e eu começo a rir da cara dele, junto com todos os outros, exceto Rin, que lançava um olhar mortal para Jordan, que estava muito bêbado para notar.

- Tudo bem. – Fala Kouga, como se tivesse percebido que não havia como escapar – To indo. – Ele vai até Rin e se ajoelha na sua frente, e limpa o leite condensado com a boca, começando pelo ombro e indo em direção ao pescoço. Quando termina, o rosto de Kouga está a centímetros do de Rin, e eles ficam se encarando em silêncio. Todos haviam parado de rir para observar os dois e percebo que Sesshoumaru não estava muito satisfeito com a cena.

- Vamos continuar o jogo? – Pergunta Sango, já girando a garrafa, enquanto Kouga lançava um olhar penetrante para Rin e ia sentar em seu lugar.

Kikyou pergunta para Kagura.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio, óbvio. Qual a graça de pedir verdade? – Kagura responde, revirando os olhos.

- Certo. – Kikyou sorri maliciosamente – Desafio você a ficar com o Sesshoumaru.

- O que? – Exclama Jordan.

- Ai amor, é só um beijo. – Diz Kagura, como se fosse óbvio.

- Tudo bem. – Ele diz, revirando os olhos – Vai de uma vez.

Kagura abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se fosse realizar um sonho. O que eu não duvido que seja verdade.

- Então... – Ela fala, já na frente de Sesshoumaru, que parecia nem ligar para o fato de ficar com ela, ao contrário de Rin, que parecia prestes a matar alguém. Kagura se ajoelha na frente dele e, sem delongas, acaba com o espaço entre seus lábios. O beijo começa calmo e em seguida fica mais violento. As mãos de Kagura já estavam no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, que matinha as dele na cintura dela.

- Acho que já deu, não é? – Fala Jordan, um tanto quanto irritado.

- É... – Comenta Rin, contendo a raiva na voz – Vou girar a garrafa.

Kagura se afasta e lhe dá um selinho antes de voltar para o seu lugar e fazer um sinal de positivo discreto para Kikyou.

- Sesshoumaru pergunta para Inuyasha. – Fala Rin, no que eu consideraria uma tentativa de afastar ideias de homicídio da sua cabeça.

- Maninho... – Fala Sesshoumaru, numa voz um tanto quanto assustadora – Verdade ou desafio?

Inuyasha parece pesar qual seria a pior opção.

- Verdade. – Ele fala um pouco receoso.

- É verdade que você adora espiar sua vizinha pela janela do seu quarto? – Ele pergunta, com a maior simplicidade do mundo, fazendo com que o queixo de Inuyasha caísse e seus olhos se arregalassem.

- O QUE? – Exclama Kikyou, indignada.

Mas antes que Inuyasha pudesse tentar responder ou até mesmo se explicar, Miroku grita desesperado:

- ELES CHEGARAM!

E então começa a correria. Os garotos juntam garrafas enquanto as garotas pegam as caixas de pizza. Corro para o meu quarto, levando Sango e Rin, enquanto Miroku guia Sesshoumaru e Jordan para o seu quarto e Kikyou ajuda Inuyasha a ir para baixo da cama. Entro no quarto e as garotas me olham assustadas, mas sem deixar de rir um minuto se quer.

- Onde nos escondemos? – Pergunta Sango.

- Rin, fica aí atrás da porta e você vem pra baixo da cama. Não façam barulho e Rin, pelo amor de deus, pare de rir! – Falo, enquanto ia para debaixo das cobertas.

Em seguida a casa toda fica em silêncio, e consigo ouvir o barulho do salto alto da tia Aya. Ela se aproxima e abre a porta do meu quarto. Fecho os olhos e finjo estar dormindo. Ela parece convencida, pois logo em seguida fecha a porta e a escuto cochichando para tio Takeda:

- Eu disse querido, estão dormindo como anjinhos.

Depois não escuto mais nada. Espero um tempo até ligar a luz do abajur. Porém, quando aperto o botão, vejo a maçaneta girar e arregalo os olhos.

- Tudo ok aqui? – Pergunta baixinho Miroku.

- Ai que susto Miroku! Ta tudo bem sim. – Respondo.

- Ta ok. Sango, Rin?

- Aqui! – Responde Rin, soltando uma risada.

- To aqui também. – Responde Sango, bocejando.

- Venham comigo. – Diz Miroku – Ká, fica aqui.

Aceno com a cabeça, enquanto vejo os três se afastarem. Fecho a porta do meu quarto e me jogo na cama, pensando em tudo que eu havia descoberto esta noite.

Sango e Miroku, juntos? A Rin e o Kouga?

É, parece que ainda vou me surpreender muito por aqui.

Quando eu poderia imaginar que a minha prima estava traindo o namorado e a melhor amiga assim tão na cara? E como eu poderia não ter notado como o Inuyasha havia ficado fofo com aquela cara de desesperado quando Sesshoumaru havia mencionado o fato dele ficar me olhando pela janela. Com um sorriso totalmente bobo caio no sono sem nem ao menos ter tempo de me repreender pelos pensamentos sobre o namorado da minha prima.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Sasnatsa's:**__ Owwn! Obrigada *-* Sério mesmo? Eu fico muito feliz em saber disso. 1) Ah, nem me fale, queria ter um primo igual ao Miroku. Invejinha sua e da Ká. Brinks :D 2) Ah, sim, mas não se preocupe, a Ká vai colocar ele no lugar. Ah tri :B 3) Concordo plenamente. 5) Ain, sério que você viu? *o* Aai, fico tão feliz em saber! Eu também gosto do estilo da Sango. *-* 6) A Ká é demais *-* 7) Nem me fala, babo muito só de imaginar! ;9_

_Bá, não tenho noção de quantos capítulos vão ser não, mas tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda, isso eu garanto! Beijos ;*_

_**sophie montez:**__ Ah sim, nem me fale da Kikyou. Acredite, to louquinha pra fazer eles terminarem mesmo, mas nós vamos ter que aguentar esses dois juntos mais um pouquinho, pra seguir a minha ideia da fic. :B Obrigada! Beijos ;*_

_**lah15:**__ Obrigada! *-* Siim! O Sesshy já é lindo, imagina só de toalha! *Babei* ;9 Sim, a Kikyou é uma idiota, não ta nem aí pro Inu, só falta ele se tocar disso! Ospakoskaoska Obrigada de novo! Beijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:**__ Siim! Eu queria ser a Kagome, fora a parte de aturar a Kikyou. Se bem que, pra ficar com o Inu, eu aturava a Kikyou de vez em quando. Haha :B AAAAMO o Sesshy! Qual dos dois será que ganha? KSAPOKSPAOOKPSA Sim, o Inu se deu bem. E eu queria ser a Ká para consolar ele *ai ai, suspiro* Pois é, ela ta fugindo do Kouga. Eu não fugiria! Se bem que ainda prefiro o Inu! Kospaksakopksoa Olha, o capítulo já ta prontinho, espero que você goste! Beijinhos ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel:**__ Sério? *-* Sim, finalmente estão se dando bem! Se bem que ainda tem muuuuuita coisa pra acontecer! Ah sim, a Kikyou é insuportável. Sim, quero ver esse casal juntinho logo *o* Há! Sobre o Ban eu não sei de nada :x KSOPAKOSAKO Beijos ;*_

_**Marismylle: **__Eu AMO... Sou completamente alucinada *-* OPKASOPKAOPKS Vi todos os que você indicou e nossa... babei *o* Eu sou louca pela Lamborghini, Ferrari (clássico .o/), Porsh/ Porsh Cayeene, Camaro, Land Rover LXR e os meus favoritos: Audi R8 / Audi R8 Spyder *-* e Audi TT ... Ta, vou parar se não a lista vai ser enorme aopksopakspokask A Ká vai ter um carro sim, e obrigada pelas dicas. Beeijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Oie fofa! Estou bem e você? Ah sim, estou me organizando pra postar pelo menos uma vez por semana. :B Owwn, obrigada *-* Ah sim, adoooro listinhas :B_

_L1: 1. Sim! Tenho pânico de química. E também acho que a gente nem vai usar isso na vida. E também não sei se a anta da Kikyou entende alguma coisa, mesmo com uma professora fofa e inteligente que nem a Rin._

_2. Verdade, a Kikyou é uma fresca mesmo. Queria o Slin pra mim, ainda mais se viesse com o dono de brinde *o*_

_3. Também acho ótimo o Inu ser independente nesse sentido. Ah, óbvio que o Sesshy só fez direito porque ele gostava, mas o Inu não deve ter se ligado nisso. _

_4. Ah, ele consegue sim, só que ele ta gostando da Ká! Ah, o Inu acha isso porque ele deve estar com ciúmes, só que ele não sabe ainda. Ah tri :x_

_5. Siim! Adoro quando eles fazem isso! :B Pois é, a Kikyou tem um pouco de senso de humor!_

_6. Ah sim, também acho. KOPSAKOSKAOSKO :B_

_7. Óbvio que sim! Bem, eu ainda não decidi exatamente qual vai ser o vestido, mas com certeza vou colocar! Aliás, fico muito feliz que você tenha olhado as roupas! *-*_

_8. Eles são tão fofos juntos! *-* Sim, a Kikyou nem dá ouvidos pra ele!_

_9. Minhas nossa! E você se revela vidente mais uma vez! Juro que já tinha escrito o capítulo antes de ler seu comentário!_

_Ah sim, o Bankotsu, bem você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, porque se eu contar não vai ter graça! KSOAKSAKOPSKOAKSOA Eu sou cruel, eu sei. Capaz! É um prazer responder seus comentários! Beijos ;*_


	13. Parque de Diversões

_Oi gente linda!_

_As roupinhas desse capítulo estão no blog! Ah, só pra lembrar, o link do blog ta no meu perfil!_

_Beijinhos ;*_

**Capítulo 13 – Parque de Diversões**

"Por que mesmo eu combinei logo hoje de sair para comprar o presente da Kikyou?" Essa era a pergunta que rodava na minha cabeça enquanto eu apoiava a testa no volante do carro que estava estacionado no estacionamento do shopping.

Suspiro longamente, ato que parece fazer com que a minha cabeça doesse mais, e saio do carro. Porcaria de ressaca.

Tudo que me lembro de ontem a noite são algumas partes do jogo "Eu Nunca" e "Verdade ou Desafio" e de ter que sair pela porta dos fundos da casa dos Takeda, sendo praticamente expulso pelo meu melhor amigo.

Quanto carinho da parte dele.

Passo pela porta de entrada, e caminho até a escada rolante. Porém, antes que eu pudesse chegar até elas, ouço um "Oi Inuyasha!". Meio confuso me viro e vejo uma loira super gostosa passar por mim. Eu não lembro o nome dela e nem faço ideia de quem é, mas ela com certeza me conhece. E agora?

- Hey! – Digo com o meu melhor sorriso e dou uma piscadinha. É, com certeza não vou precisar lembrar quem ela é depois dessa. Ela parece vacilar um pouco, mas continua caminhando na direção oposta da minha com um sorriso nos lábios. Engraçado, até com olheiras e cara de sono elas me dão bola. Se eu não tivesse marcado com os caras e não estivesse atrasado, acho que uma conversinha rápida com ela não seria de todo ruim.

Subo as escadas e caminho até a loja da BillaBong, onde seria o nosso ponto de encontro, e vejo Kouga e Miroku, encostados na pilastra ao lado da loja com as caras totalmente amassadas.

- Desculpa a demora! – Falo assim que me aproximo.

- Idiota! Eu podia estar dormindo agora, mas nããão! – Resmunga Miroku. Já disse como ele fica insuportável quando ta com sono? Pois é.

- Bom dia pra você também amigo! – Falo irônico.

- Eu ainda tenho esperanças de dormir quando chegar em casa, então vamos logo? – Pergunta Kouga parecendo dormir em pé.

- Tudo bem, mas como vocês são frescos. Nem ta tão cedo assim! – Digo impaciente.

- Inuyasha, cala a boca e vamos logo? – Indaga Miroku com o sorriso mais falso possível.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – Digo levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Depois da nossa pequena discussão, começamos a caminhar, leia-se se arrastar, pelo shopping. Passamos em algumas lojas de roupas, mas não encontro nada do que Kikyou parecesse gostar.

- To com fome! – Resmunga Miroku, depois de meia hora caminhando de loja em loja.

- Eu também! – Concorda Kouga, já se dirigindo até a praça de alimentação, sendo seguido por Miroku. Sem ter muita escolha, vou atrás deles, que param na frente do McDonald's. Fazemos nossos pedidos e vamos até uma mesa, segurando nossas bandejas.

- Cara, eu podia viver comendo isso sem me cansar. – Fala Miroku dando a primeira mordida no enorme Big Tasty.

- E você provavelmente viraria um gordo. – Diz Kouga entediado.

- Kouga, seu bom humor me contagia. – Retruca Miroku, revirando os olhos.

- Será que as crianças podem parar de brigar? Tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer aqui. – Falo, prestando atenção em três garotas, sentadas a algumas mesas de distância. Elas olhavam para nós e soltavam risadinhas.

- Wow! Elas são muito gatas. – Ouço Miroku falar com a boca cheia.

- Que nojo. Assim você me envergonha. – Digo dando um tapa na testa.

- Ele sempre nos envergonha. – Resmunga Kouga mordendo uma batata frita com desânimo.

- Dá pra você melhorar essa cara? Assim ao invés delas quererem se aproximar da gente, vão querer fugir. – Digo me voltando pra ele. Nessas horas que minhas suspeitas do Kouga ser gay aumentam! Três garotas incrivelmente gostosas nos dando bola e ele nem aí pra isso.

- Qual é o seu problema Kouga? Sono com certeza não é mais! – Pergunta Miroku limpando a boca em um guardanapo depois de engolir o último pedaço de comida que tinha na boca.

- Eu não tenho problemas! – Fala impaciente.

- Isso então quer dizer que você é o problema? – Pergunto desviando meu olhar das pernas da morena da outra mesa para Kouga. Tenho que admitir que a visão de antes era bem mais agradável. Mas como sou um ótimo amigo...

- É... Talvez sim. – Diz escorando a testa na mesa. Que cara dramático.

- Agora eu não entendi. – Fala Miroku franzindo o cenho.

- Só pode ter mulher no meio. – Digo. Bom, ele pode ter seus momentos gays, mas já vi ele pegando mulheres, tipo a Rin. To dizendo que aquela garota tem gostos estranhos.

- Espera... Isso tem algo a ver com a minha prima? – Pergunta Miroku surpreso.

- Na mosca! – Responde Kouga com voz abafada por ainda estar com a testa encostada na mesa.

- Só pode ser de família mesmo. – Murmura Miroku, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que só pode ser de família? – Pergunto confuso.

- Ser irresistível. Minha prima arrasa. – Fala convencido.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – Digo dando um tapa na sua nuca e começando a rir.

Ele faz uma careta e nos voltamos para Kouga.

- O que a Kagome tem a ver com a sua depressão? – Pergunto desconfiado.

- Ela é o motivo da minha depressão. – Diz levantando a cabeça e dando um suspiro longo.

- Como...? – Pergunto confuso com sua resposta.

- Eu a convidei pra sair e ela aceitou, mas convidou todos vocês pra ir junto. – Fala suspirando novamente. Tive que segurar um pouco o riso por lembrar daquilo. Foi realmente engraçado.

- Sério? – Pergunta Miroku realmente surpreso.

- É. E ela parece estar querendo fugir de mim. Sinceramente não sei o que eu fiz ou o que eu devo fazer. – Diz Kouga passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Em primeiro, o que você sente por ela Kouga? – Miroku pergunta, franzindo o cenho e o encarando mais de perto. Eu teria medo se fosse o Kouga.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. Acho que talvez possa estar gostando dela. – Diz sorrindo de canto, mas com a testa franzida – Eu adoraria descobrir. Mas não posso com ela fugindo de mim.

Ah merda. O Kouga ta gostando da Kagome. Com tanta menina pra ele gostar, por que ela? Que droga Kouga, você é um péssimo amigo e... Por que mesmo eu to ligando pra isso? Culpa da ressaca, tenho certeza.

- Cara, em primeiro lugar, tenha paciência com ela. A Ká estava namorando antes de vir pra cá e teve que terminar tudo. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela tenha deixado de gostar do cara. – Miroku fala, cruzando os braços sob o peito. – Tenho certeza que com o tempo ela vai esquecer ele e talz, mas ela precisa de um tempo. Tenho certeza que ela gosta de você, mas só está confusa. A Kagome é super sensível em relacionamentos e tudo o mais. – Diz sorrindo para Kouga.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho chances com ela? – Kouga pergunta esperançoso.

- Com certeza. – Responde Miroku rindo.

E eu? Bem, eu estava ocupado de mais tendo um surto interno. COMO ASSIM O MIROKU TA DANDO CONSELHOS PRO KOUGA FICAR COM A PRIMA DELE DEPOIS DE QUASE QUERER ME BATER SÓ POR QUE EU DISSE QUE PEGARIA ELA? Agora eu fiquei irritado.

- Inuyasha, você está bem? – Pergunta Kouga agora um pouco mais normal, passando as mãos na frente do meu rosto, para chamar a minha atenção.

- To! Quer dizer, não! - Digo irritado – To esperando o Miroku ter um chilique por você querer pegar a Kagome. – Encaro Miroku que revira os olhos.

- Não começa _Inu_. – Diz irônico.

- Não me chama assim e começa a se explicar. Por que quando eu disse que queria pegar ela você fez todo aquele escândalo, e agora que o Kouga quer você ainda ajuda?

- Por que é diferente Inuyasha. Em primeiro, você namora a minha irmã! – Ele diz e eu solto o ar pesadamente, cruzando os braços – E o Kouga _gosta _da minha prima, ao contrário de você que queria ficar com ela e depois "jogar fora" como faz com todas.

- Injusto! – Resmungo me levantando.

- Não! É justo com ela. – Miroku fala se levantando também e logo sendo seguido por Kouga.

Caminhamos entre as mesas e passamos pelas meninas que estávamos olhando antes. Tinha até me esquecido delas e tava meio revoltado demais pra querer bater papo agora.

- E outra Inuyasha, você já deveria até ter se esquecido disso, afinal, você falou que queria levar a sério o seu namoro com a Kikyou. – Kouga diz, trocando um olhar divertido com Miroku.

- É ISSO! – Digo tendo uma ideia para o presente da Kikyou. – Kouga, eu te amo! – Falo quase o agarrando no meio do shopping.

- Ei, na frente dos outros não Inuyasha! – Ele diz me empurrando. Começamos a rir e logo caminho rapidamente até uma joalheria que tinha ali perto.

- O que você vai comprar? – Pergunta Miroku se aproximando de mim em frente a vitrine da loja.

- Um anel de compromisso! – Falo sorrindo e apontando para uma aliança de ouro branco com uma pequena pedra de diamante no centro.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- I whip my hair back and forth… - Canto Whip My Hair, começando a arrumar meu cabelo em frente ao espelho. Não me culpe por estar cantando essa droga de música. Ela simplesmente grudou na minha cabeça desde mais cedo, quando um carro passou por mim com ela a toda a altura, e não quer mais sair. - I whip my hair back and forth...

- Desculpa estragar o seu momento Willow Smith, mas eu adoraria saber onde você vai. – Ouço Sesshoumaru dizer e ao me virar o vejo encostado no batente da porta me encarando com uma expressão de deboche e divertimento.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu vou ao parque com o pessoal. – Falo me voltando para o espelho e pegando um perfume da pia. Percebo que meu irmão continua parado e me encarando como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

- O que? Ta querendo que eu te convide? – Pergunto me voltando para ele.

- Valeu irmãozinho, aceito ir com você! Espera que eu vou me arrumar e vamos no MEU carro. – Diz desencostando da porta e caminhando para fora do quarto.

- Sesshoumaru? – Chamo antes que ele pudesse sair.

- O que?

- Eu não te convidei. – Falo rindo.

- Claro que convidou. – Diz jogando uma bermuda que estava atirada ao seu lado na minha cara e saindo do quarto.

Já disse o quanto amo meu irmão?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de você querer sair com a gente. – Falo para Sesshoumaru, que parecia nem ligar para o que eu falava. - Você ta me ouvindo?

- Sim Inuyasha, eu não sou surdo. – Ele diz pacientemente.

- Então por que não responde?

- Porque suas perguntas não tem sentido. – Ela responde, virando o carro a direita.

- O que não tem sentido é você querer ir a um parque de diversões com uma turma de... – E então um ideia me ocorre – A não ser que tenha alguma mulher envolvida no meio! É óbvio!

Meu irmão parece ficar tenso por um segundo, e então volta ao normal.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! – Falo convencido.

- Fique quieto Inuyasha. – Ele diz, voltando a atenção para o trânsito.

- Então, quem é?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ele responde seco.

- Então quer dizer que tem alguém mesmo? – Pergunto provocando-o. Ele nem se dá ao trabalho de responder. – É a Kagura? Você já pegou ela mesmo na noite da Kikyou. Ou seria a Sango? Nunca achei que ela fosse seu tipo. É, talvez não seja ela. E você não curte muito a Kikyou. Só pode ser a...

Porém, antes que eu pudesse continuar a verbalizar minhas ideias, Sesshoumaru respira fundo e sai do carro. E é aí que eu noto que já havíamos chegado. Desço do carro e me viro para falar com ele. Abro a boca para falar e torno a fechá-la quando vejo Kagome. Ela estava parada com a boca entreaberta, analisando o Lamborghini Gallardo amarelo do Sesshoumaru.

Começo a rir de sua expressão e vou até ela, fechando sua boca. Ela me encara aturdida e solta uma risada.

- Ah, desculpe é só que... é um Lamborghini Gallardo bem na minha frente! – Ela ainda tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Bem, se você se comportar direitinho, convenço Sesshoumaru a te deixar dar uma voltinha. – Digo convencido.

Ela revira os olhos e continua rindo.

- Inuuuu! – Escuto Kikyou me chamar, correndo até mim. Por um incrível milagre, ela estava usando tênis. – Oi meu amor! – Ela fala sorridente, me dando um selinho. Sorrio para ela, e quando me viro, Kagome não estava mais ali. Procuro a minha volta e a vejo junto com os outros, caminhando até nós.

- Ah não. – Sango diz emburrada - Primeiro na montanha russa.

- É! – Concorda Miroku, ao seu lado. – Hey Inu!

- Oi Miroku, Sango. – Cumprimento – E a propósito, também acho que devemos ir na montanha russa primeiro!

- Ah não Inu! Eu tenho medo. – Diz Kikyou, fazendo beicinho.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido de você. – Digo, abraçando-a e sorrindo.

- Ah não, momento casal agora não! – Exclama Sango, revirando os olhos.

- Você está falando isso porque tem inveja! – Diz Kikyou, mostrando a língua para ela.

Todos começam a rir, exceto Kagome, que esboçava um sorriso amarelo. O que será que havia acontecido?

- Hey! Chegamos. – Fala Kouga, entrando no círculo em que estávamos parados conversando. Ele vinha acompanhado de Rin. Como eles moravam perto, provavelmente ela havia pegado carona com ele.

- Oi pessoal. – Ela diz, com as bochechas rosadas pela corrida para nos alcançar. - Desculpem a demora. O Kouga se perdeu.

- Eu não perdi! Eu só dobrei na rua errada e...

- É Kouga, nós sabemos. – Corta Miroku, fazendo todos rirem.

- Então, vamos? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru, com uma expressão um pouco... desanimada? Confesso que até tinha me esquecido dele. Mas agora que ele se manifestou, lembro que preciso descobrir quem é a garota que roubou o coração do meu querido maninho. Então uma ideia me ocorre. Quer dizer, porque mais ele estaria com essa cara?

- A Kagura não vem? – Pergunto alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

- Não. – Kikyou responde – Parece que o Jordan não estava se sentindo muito bem e ela foi ficar com ele.

- Nem sabemos o porquê dele estar mal. – Falo irônico, ao lembrar do quão bêbado ele estava ontem.

Todos começam a rir, até Sesshoumaru. Ele nem tinha se afetado por eu falar da Kagura, o que prova uma coisa: a garota não é a Kagura. Ou então o Sesshy aqui disfarça muito bem. O que é tão provável quanto a primeira opção.

- Ta, podemos ir pra montanha russa agora? – Pergunta Sango impaciente.

- É! – Exclama Miroku – Não sei o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui.

Seguimos os dois apressados até a montanha russa. Ela era enorme, mas não tão enorme quanto a fila.

- Ah, fala sério! – Exclama Kikyou – Temos mesmo que esperar todo esse tempo?

- SIIIIM! – Exclamam Miroku, Sango e Kagome juntos.

- Ta bem, mas eu não vou andar nisso. – Ela fala, se abraçando na minha cintura. – É muito alto. - Reviro os olhos e solto uma risada.

- Você se importa de esperar enquanto nós formos? – Pergunto para ela.

- Não. – Ela responde sorrindo.

Não demorou muito e só havia duas pessoas na nossa frente. Eu estava discutindo estratégias para o campeonato quando me dou conta que Kikyou olhava para trás e sorria. Interrompo a conversa e me viro para ver o que tinha chamado a sua atenção. Me deparo com cara alto e loiro, que sorria de volta para minha namorada. Imediatamente passo o braço em volta de Kikyou e puxo-a para mais perto. Ela me encara curiosa e eu lanço um olhar reprovador para o loiro, dando um selinho na minha namorada logo em seguida.

- O que foi Inu? – Ela pergunta baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Nada não. – Respondo seco. Qual é a dela? Fica dando em cima dos outros bem na minha frente?

- Tem certeza?

- Inuyasha! Você vem ou não? – Grita Kouga. – Pare de trancar a fila.

Lanço um olhar significativo para Kikyou e caminho até o meu lugar, nem um pouco feliz em deixar minha namorada sozinha com aquele babaca loiro lá embaixo. Me sento ao lado de Kagome que me olha curiosa.

- Ta tudo bem? – Ela pergunta.

- Sim. – Respondo antes de entrarmos em movimento.

Estávamos subindo devagar, e eu só conseguia pensar na Kikyou lá embaixo com aquele cara. Como ela foi capaz de dar em cima dele na minha frente? Nós somos namorados! O que diabos ela estava pensando?

Quando me dou por conta, já estava sentindo um frio na barriga, enquanto descíamos a uma velocidade incrível. Eu só ouvia os gritos das garotas, principalmente de Kagome, que estava aos berros do meu lado. Quando viramos de cabeça para baixo, ela grita mais alto, fazendo com que eu começasse a rir e esquecesse Kikyou por um momento. Ela me vê sorrindo e se junta a mim. Descemos exageradamente rápido e viramos de cabeça para baixo mais algumas vezes antes de descermos.

- Aaaai! A gente tem que ir de novo! – Fala Sango, dando pulinhos de alegria em volta do Miroku, do Kouga e da Kagome.

- Siim! – Os dois concordam, com os olhos brilhando.

Sesshoumaru ajudava Rin a descer, e logo estavam junto da gente.

Já estava escurecendo e os brinquedos estavam cobertos por luzes coloridas. Uma brisa leve passava por nós, e pude ver Rin ficar arrepiada e colocar as mãos sobre os braços, tentando se esquentar.

- Quer o meu casaco? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru, já abrindo o zíper e ficando com uma camis... Espera, o Sesshoumaru? Então quer dizer que...

Abro a boca para falar, e torno a fechar. Tento pronunciar alguma coisa de novo, mas não obtenho resultado. Aponto para meu irmão e consigo falar, muito surpreso e gaguejando um pouco:

- V... você...!

Ele olha para mim, arregala os olhos e em seguida volta ao normal, alcançando o casaco para Rin que tinha o rosto super corado. O resto do pessoal não estava entendendo nada, pois me olhavam como se eu fosse louco.

- Inuyasha, você está bem? – Kouga pergunta, me encarando.

Eu ainda estava pasmo demais para falar alguma coisa. Quer dizer Sesshoumaru gostando da Rin? Os dois juntos?

- Inuyasha? – Ele chama novamente. Eu ainda estava apontando para Sesshoumaru e com a boca aberta. Olho para ele, que me lança um olhar ameaçador. Abro a boca novamente, mas ele fala antes de mim.

- Vocês já ouviram aquela música... Como é o nome mesmo? Ah sim, Whip My Hair, da Willow Smith? – Ele pergunta, em um tom casual. Olho questionadoramente para ele.

- Já ouvi sim, por quê? – Pergunta Rin, curiosa.

- Acho que eu tenho um vídeo muito engraçado com essa música aqui no meu celular... Deixa eu ver... – Ele continua, agora procurando o celular no bolso da calça jeans. E é aí que a ficha cai. EU estava cantando essa música hoje mais cedo. Ele... Será que... Ele não poderia ter filmado, não é? Ah, qual é, estamos falando do Sesshoumaru-irmão-do-mal. Ele continua procurando pelos bolsos e é aí que eu resolvo fazer alguma coisa. Ainda tenho uma vida social para salvar.

- Sesshoumaru! Nos poupe disso. Vamos para outro brinquedo? – Pergunto, tentando manter a calma.

- Vamos ir no carrossel? – Indaga Rin, com os olhos brilhando, me deixando aliviado pela troca de assunto.

- Você ta falando sério? – Miroku pergunta, como se não acreditasse.

- Ah, por que não? – Ela pergunta, já fazendo beicinho.

- Você é baixinha, não vai parecer uma idiota andando no carrossel que nem a gente. – Kouga fala como se fosse óbvio.

- E se a gente for no túnel do terror? – Pergunto animado.

- Eu topo! – Concorda Miroku.

- Eu também! – Diz Kouga.

- Ah não... – Rin começa a falar, mas logo parece ter uma ideia – Eu vou no túnel do terror se vocês andarem no carrossel! – Diz abrindo um sorriso de criança.

As garotas começam a rir e, antes que pudéssemos protestar, Sesshoumaru se manifesta:

- To dentro.

Certo. O que está acontecendo aqui? O Sesshoumaru decide sair com os meus amigos, mostra estar apaixonado pela Rin e agora quer fazer tudo o que ela quer? Eu devo estar maluco mesmo.

Os garotos se entreolham e parecem estar pensando em como se aproveitar da situação dentro do túnel do terror pode compensar o mico de andar no carrossel. Por fim entram em um acordo silencioso e também concordam. Seguimos Rin, que saltitava alegre, até o carrossel. Essa baixinha ainda me paga, ainda mais se agora ela virar minha cunhada. To ferrado!

Quando chegamos lá, me arrependo totalmente de ter aceitado andar naquilo. Eu realmente não esperava cavalinhos meigos de crinas coloridas. Kouga e Miroku parecem pensar o mesmo.

- Você tem certeza que quer ir nisso aí? – Pergunta Miroku, apontando para o brinquedo. Kagome e Sango soltaram uma risada.

- Siim! – Rin faz uma carinha suplicante, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ta bom. – Kouga responde – Mas vamos de uma vez.

- E depois direto pro túnel do terror. – Afirma Miroku.

A fila do carrossel, ao contrário da montanha russa, estava pequena. Na verdade havia apenas uma mulher com duas crianças pequenas, o que tornava a situação ainda mais ridícula. Sesshoumaru estava quieto, mas não tirava os olhos de Rin, que falava com ele sobre suas opções de faculdades e sorria constantemente. Miroku e Sango estavam discutindo sobre uma partida de futebol que havia dado na televisão e Kouga e Kagome estavam rindo de alguma coisa que ele falara. Todos pareciam casais: Miroku e Sango, discutindo abertamente, Sesshoumaru e Rin, que vestia o casaco enorme do meu irmão e por mais estranho que seja pra mim, tenho que admitir, Kouga e Kagome, que pareciam estar se divertindo. Eu tinha Kikyou em meus braços, mas não parecíamos tanto assim um casal, não para mim. E foi por isso que resolvi que teria aquela conversa com ela hoje.

- Kikyou... – Falo em seu ouvido. Ela se vira para mim, me encarando nos olhos.

- Inu, eu to com frio. – Ela diz, fazendo beicinho. Dou um abraço, de modo com que ela ficasse apoiada no meu peito. Ela sorri e me dá um selinho.

- Kikyou... Eu acho que a gente precisa...

- Vamos Inu! – Ela exclama sorridente – É a nossa vez! – Completa, me puxando para um cavalinho com a crina cor de rosa. Certo, isso é pior do que pagar mico. O meu consolo é que Sesshoumaru também está andando nisso, só que em um cavalinho com a crina igual ao arco-íris.

Depois de darmos duas voltas naquilo, ouvindo aquela maldita música que tocava, saímos dali e Miroku nem espera para ouvir os comentários, vai direto para a entrada do túnel do terror.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Rin pergunta, com os olhos um tanto quanto apavorados.

- SIIIM! – Respondemos Kouga, Miroku e eu ao mesmo tempo. Sesshoumaru solta uma risada discreta.

- Você fez_ a gente _andar no carrossel. – Fala Kouga.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Vamos logo. – Ela responde se rendendo e nos fazendo rir.

Entramos por uma porta enorme de carvalho, que levava até uma espécie de hall pouco iluminado, nada muito assustador. Kikyou estava segurando meu braço, como se esperasse pelo pior, mas as outras garotas apenas andavam nervosas. De repente a porta pela qual entramos fecha com um estrondo, fazendo Rin soltar um gritinho.

- Ai meu deus, por que aceitei vir aqui mesmo? – Ela pergunta, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

Continuamos caminhando e, a cada passo que damos, tenho a impressão de que a sala fica mais escura. E, mais do que repentinamente a porta bate e as luzes se apagam. Kikyou aperta meu braço um pouco mais forte.

- Como a gente sai daqui mesmo? – Kagome pergunta.

- Só continue andando. – Responde Kouga que parecia estar perto dela.

Continuamos caminhando, ouvindo apenas o barulho de nossos passos. E quando eu ia me perguntar que tipo de túnel do terror era esse, onde não acontecia nada, Sango dá um grito.

- O que foi Sango? – Pergunta Rin, com a voz falhando.

- Alguma coisa puxou meu pé. – Ela fala apavorada.

- O que? – Pergunta Kagome, parecendo um pouco amedrontada. Mas antes que alguém pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, Miroku começa a gargalhar.

- Posso saber o que é tão engr... FOI VOCÊ? – Escuto Sango gritar, e logo ouço um barulho de tapa.

- Por que você me bateu? – Pergunta Kouga. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Ah, desculpe Kouga, pensei que fosse o Miroku. – Ela responde e posso imaginá-la tentando encontrar Miroku no escuro.

Continuamos a caminhar em silêncio e eu realmente iria pedir meu dinheiro de volta se não acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Miroku! Eu sei que é você, para com isso! – Fala Sango novamente.

- Como assim sou eu? Eu to aqui do outro lado! – Ele exclama, e, pelo som da sua voz, pudemos confirmar o que ele dizia.

- Kouga, é você? – Ela pergunta receosa. – Inuyasha? Alguém? – Agora a voz dela estava apavorada. E então de repente uma luz fraca é acesa e uma caveira salta para cima de nós, fazendo todos gritarem e se separarem, correndo para todas as direções.

E, assim como apareceu, a caveira some do nada, nos deixando novamente sozinhos, só que dessa vez com a iluminação fraca, que, eu acho que é pior do que ficar totalmente no escuro.

- Ai meu deus, falta muito pra acabar? – Pergunta Rin, com a voz baixinha.

- Relaxa Rin, estamos a recém começando. – Responde Miroku convencido.

- Haha, como se eu não tivesse visto você gritando igual a uma mulherzinha. – Ela retruca, deixando Miroku emburrado e fazendo todos nós rirmos.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente e continuamos caminhando. Estávamos passando por uma sala cheia de coisas bizarras, tipo uma forca, uns quadros com umas imagens de monstros, uns corpos jogados no chão e um sarcófago. A sala parece não ter saída, e isso estava me deixando nervoso. Não que eu fosse admitir.

- Como fazemos agora? – Pergunta Kouga, sem conseguir conter o pavor na voz.

E, antes que respondêssemos, o sarcófago se abre com um rangido e uma múmia sai de dentro, caminhando na direção de Rin, que começa a gritar escandalosamente, junto com as outras garotas. E do nada corpos começam a se levantar e caminhar entre nós. Eu já estava tendo um troço quando vi que o sarcófago da múmia era uma porta.

- Ei pessoal! Entrem no sarcófago! – Falo enquanto ia para lá. Vejo os outros passando também e, logo depois de Sesshoumaru passar, a porta se fecha com um estrondo, e as luzes se apagam novamente.

- Ká, você ta aí? – Kouga pergunta.

- To aqui sim.

- Ai meu deus, cadê a Rin? – Pergunta Sango.

- Eu to aqui!

- Inu? – Escuto Kikyou chamar.

- Aqui. – Respondo, mas não conseguimos nos encontrar. Continuamos andando até que esbarro em alguma coisa no chão, que quase me faz cair. A pessoa que estava do meu lado parece fazer a mesma coisa, só que solta um gritinho, e eu percebo ser Kagome.

- Ai meu deus, tem alguma coisa segurando meu pé. – Ela fala. E aí um monte de coisas acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro alguém esbarra em mim, quase me fazendo cair novamente. Depois Kagome começa a gritar, sendo acompanhada pelas outras garotas e, eu tenho grandes suspeitas, Kouga. E então luzes fracas se acendem, revelando uma mulher horrível e com as roupas sujas de sangue segurando o tornozelo de Kagome. Ela imediatamente grita mais alto, começa a sacudir o pé e se agarra no meu pescoço. Eu tento ajudá-la, mas não é necessário, pois a mulher parece se interessar por Kouga. Kagome tinha o rosto enfiado no meu pescoço e eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado. Então a luz da rua inunda a sala e vejo Kikyou segurando a porta de saída, com uma expressão de pavor no rosto. Me viro para trás e vejo Rin agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru, que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Sango estava ao lado de Kikyou, e Miroku e Kouga estavam abraçados que nem duas mulherzinhas.

Kagome se solta imediatamente de mim, me dando um susto.

- Ah, desculpe, não vi que era você. – Ela diz.

- Não tem problema. – Respondo sorrindo. Ela retribui com um sorriso meio forçado e se afasta. É a segunda vez que ela age estranha hoje.

Saímos todos de dentro do túnel do terror e ficamos parados, perto da saída.

- Certo. Me lembre de nunca mais entrar em um desses. – Fala Rin, com uma expressão de medo hilária no rosto.

- Ah, qual é Rin, nem é tão assustador assim! – Retruca Miroku, que recebe um olhar reprovador da garota.

- Por isso você estava agarrado ao Kouga feito uma garotinha assustada? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru, no seu tom calmo de sempre, fazendo todos rirem, exceto Miroku e Kouga, que fecham a cara.

- Ei, ainda temos tempo. O que vocês querem fazer agora? – Pergunta Kagome.

- MONTANHA RUSSA! – Respondem Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah não. – Reclama Kikyou. – Nós já fomos na montanha russa.

- Bem, eu e a Kikyou poderíamos dar uma volta e ir em algum outro brinquedo se vocês quiserem ir na montanha russa de novo. – Digo, pois estava com medo de que Sango e Miroku trucidassem minha namorada com o olhar.

- Você faria isso? – Kikyou fala, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro que sim.

- Tudo bem então. – Kouga se pronuncia. – Nós vamos pra montanha russa. Nos liguem depois para nos encontrarmos.

- Certo. – Respondo e os vejo indo para outra direção, enquanto Kikyou me dava um selinho e segurava minha mão. – Onde você quer ir? – Pergunto, me voltando para ela.

- Hmm... – Ela fala sonhadora – Um bom lugar para namorar!

- Tudo bem. – Falo, soltando uma risada. – Que tal a roda gigante? Ouvi falar que a vista lá de cim...

- Taaaaaa! – Ela responde empolgada. – Vamos!

Caminhamos até a roda gigante. Não tinha fila alguma e, enquanto Kikyou entra, peço ao homem para nos deixar algum tempo lá em cima, para apreciarmos a vista. É lá que eu pretendo conversar com Kikyou.

Entro na cabine e sento ao lado de minha namorada, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ficamos olhando a vista até chegarmos ao topo, onde paramos, assim como pedi ao homem. Resolvo começar a conversa, antes que acabasse desistindo, mas Kikyou parecia ter outros planos, pois me olhava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sabe Inu... – Ela fala em um tom sedutor – Amei essa vista. – Ela começa a se aproximar e passa a mão no meu peito.

- Kikyou eu...

- Shhh... – Ela pousa um dedo sobre meu lábio. – Temos umas coisas para resolver agora. – E então ela senta no meu colo e começa a me beijar. Retribuo o beijo e, por algum tempo ficamos apenas lá, nos beijando diante daquela vista linda, como um casal de namorados. Pelo menos até eu me lembrar do cara da fila. Me desvencilho do beijo, ainda deixando Kikyou sentada no meu colo.

- O que foi? – Ela pergunta curiosa.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Pois então fale, sou toda sua. – Ela me olha com um sorriso malicioso novamente.

- Não Kikyou, é sério.

Ela sai do meu colo e senta no banquinho, em minha frente.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar? – Ela pergunta, me encarando.

- Sobre o nosso namoro. – Digo, soltando um longo suspiro. – Kikyou, eu sei que você me trai.

- Inuyasha! Mas você tamb...

- Ei, ei! Calma! – Falo calmamente. – Não estou te acusando. Sei muito bem o que eu fazia também.

- Fazia? – Ela me olha surpresa.

- É, fazia. Sabe, eu não acho que vá dar certo esse nosso namoro "aberto". Quer dizer, eu não gosto de saber que você fica com outros caras, mas não achava justo cobrar de você, quando eu fazia o mesmo. – Olho para ela.

- Prossiga. – Ela retribui o olhar.

- Eu só acho que nós poderíamos ter algo realmente sério. Eu vi você dando em cima daquele cara na fila da montanha russa...

- Ai Inu amor! Você ta com ciúmes? – Ela fala, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fofa que ela já havia ouvido.

- Eu não diria ciu...

- Ah! Não negue! Todo mundo sente ciúmes, é normal. – Ela sorri.

- Certo, eu estava com ciúmes, ok? – Falo bufando. – É só que você fica dando em cima dele bem na minha frente! Eu sou seu namorado, porra! Não gosto de passar por isso.

Ela fica em silêncio, apenas me encarando.

- Inu... Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. Então você me ama mesmo?

- Porra Kikyou! É óbvio que amo. – Olho para ela, que estava extremamente linda, com o cabelo bagunçado por causa do nosso beijo.

- Ai Inu! – Ela fala, se jogando em cima de mim e voltando a me beijar. Ela senta no meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e segura meu rosto, me encarando bem nos olhos. – Eu também te amo.

Seguro seu rosto, assim como ela segurava o meu e a encaro bem fundo nos olhos.

- Kikyou, você quer namorar comigo de novo? Só que dessa vez pra valer, sem ninguém para nos impedir e nenhuma traição? – Falo sorrindo para ela.

- É claro que quero seu bobo! – Ela sorri e me dá um selinho.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas olhando para a vista.

- Kikyou?

- Sim? – Ela se vira para mim.

- Podemos continuar de onde nós paramos? – Sorrio, olhando sugestivamente para ela, que logo parece entender, pois me lança um sorriso malicioso e volta a me beijar.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Heeey leitoras lindas do meu coraçãozinho!_

_Não me matem. Acreditem, uma parte (bem grande por sinal) de mim detestou totalmente esse romance medíocre dos dois. Mas uma boa autora se sacrifica pelas suas fics e pelas suas leitoras! \o/ Certo, Srta Taisho calando a boca. _

_Ah! Se isso compensar (o que eu duvido muito) coloquei as roupas que eles usaram no parque de diversões no blog! Não, eu não abandonei o blog. SOAKOPSKASKOA_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, fora aqueles dois ali no final. :x_

_Beijinhos da Srta Taisho. _

_**sophie montez: **__oooi ;D Siim, essa Kikyou não presta ¬¬ Mas calma, a hora dela já está chegando ;x Beeijks ;*_

_**lah 15: **__Siiiim, ela não presta ¬¬ A Kagura é uma vadia e ainda é chifrada pela melhor amiga ;x se merecem OPKAPOSKAPKSPOAKPOS Também acho que ele merece coisa melhor, mas calma, já estou trabalhando nisso ;) paokspoakspokapok Que bom que gostou! Beeeijos ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Olha, eu não sei de verdade! Tento constantemente matar algumas, mas não consegui ainda! Podemos ver juntas essa de matar a Kikyou. Algo me diz que nem a Rumiko aguenta ela ;x aopskopakspokaposk Nossa, apoio totalmente essa Inu, Kagome me soa bem pra ti ;) ;x OPKASOPKAPOSKOPKA A Kagura é uma vadia, fato! Agora, o Miroku e a Sango... bem, eu explico tudo direitinho no próximo capítulo! Ain, mas o Kouga tbm é lindo ;x Taaa, não é o Sesshy, mas dá um desconto ;) opakspoakpskapokspoaks Não se preocupe com isso, mesmo sem listinha adooooro responder seus comentários :D beeeijos flor ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel: **__Siim, completamente ¬¬ Mas tadinho do Inu, eu não iria deixá-lo ver a vadia traindo ele ;x Sim, eles já se pegaram, explicarei tudinho no próximo cap. E sem problemas, eu cuido do Sesshy pela Rin ;x OKASPOKAPOKS Espero que goste do capítulo, Beeeijos ;*_

_**KHTaisho: **__Oi, sem problemas ;D Vaamos lá .o/_

_Eu também fiquei com uma peninha dele. Eu concordo totalmente com você, Inu e Ká seeeeempre *-* Refrigerantes? Nãaaaao! AOKSPOAKSPOKAOKPOA Só digo uma coisa quanto a essa ceninha: Vadia ;x Talvez ele já saiba né ;x Sabe, sonho em tratar do coraçãozinho dele praticamente todos os dias ;~ AOPKSAOPKSOKA O Sesshy é demais, fato! Que boom que gostou *-* Beeijos ;*_

_**Sasnatsa's: **__ooooi :D Sério? oapkspoakspokapoks Caaaalma menina, eu estou louca por esse momento, mas ainda não ;x _

_1) Eu tbm não ;)_

_2)É né? *-* A Kikyou não puxou a ela, fato!_

_3)Boooa! OAKSPOAKSPOKPOAKS_

_4)Eu tbm gosto muito, mas tenho receio em não saber descrever direito ou não ter muita criatividade no que fazer acontecer. _

_5)Não precisa se desculpar, já que concordo TOTALMENTE com você ;x ;) oakspoakspokapoks_

_6)Idem tbm ;x_

_7)Ain, eu tbm não deixaria ele ver aquilo! tadinho_

_8)Ceeeerto! OKAPOSKAPOKSPOAKPOKSA_

_9) SIIIIIIM! *-* ai ai, eu babo aqui!_

_10) Siiiim, muito certo!_

_11)Completamente aokspoakspokaposkpoaksopka_

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, Beeeijos ;*_

_**Hisui Ai:**_ _Oi ;D Que boom que gostou *-* Aah, que não adooora um doce? ;D oakspokopaksopkpoak Ain, nunca passei por uma, mas ainda vou ;) oakspokaposk Beeeijos_


	14. Inesperado

_Oi gente linda!_

_Mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem. ;D_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 14 – Inesperado**

- Eu quero a minha mãããe! – Choramingo apoiando minha testa no ombro da Rin.

- Deixa disso Kagome! Sua mãe não vai poder mudar suas notas nas provas. – Ela diz, rindo de mim.

- Como se você realmente precisasse né! – Resmunga Sango ao meu lado.

Havíamos, há pouco, terminado a aula de matemática, onde fizemos a última prova da semana. Acredite, essa semana foi o maior sofrimento. Nem me lembro mais a quantidade de provas que fizemos nesses últimos dias e, sinceramente acho melhor nem lembrar.

- Não, é sério! Eu quero a minha mãe! – Digo me desencostando da Rin com um suspiro, fazendo um coque frouxo nos cabelos. – Antes eu queria fugir de casa pra não ouvir ela só falando de roupas que comprou ou como tal garoto cresceu e ficou lindo. Nossa, sinto saudades até das compras com ela. – Falo rindo ao lembrar de um dos momentos meu e da minha mãe no shopping. Era sempre muito divertido.

Nossa, parece que já passou tanto tempo desde a última vez que vi meus pais. Isso realmente está me deprimindo.

- Ah Ká. Não fica assim não! Daqui a uma semana eles voltam e você mata a saudade! – Diz Rin tentando me consolar.

- Verdade. E aposto até que você vai querer que eles viajem de novo! – Fala Sango dando risada.

- Credo Sango! – Digo começando a rir também.

- Mas hey, podíamos ir no shopping hoje né? – Pergunta Rin com os olhos brilhando. – Precisamos de roupas novas pra festa da Kikyou e já tentamos animar um pouco a Ká!

- Não conhecia esse seu lado de adorar compras, Rin. – Digo sorrindo pra ela.

- A Rin? Se ela pudesse moraria no shopping. – Fala Sango, revirando os olhos, fazendo Rin fechar a cara.

- KAGOME! – Ouço alguém me chamar e ao me virar vejo Miroku parado ao lado do carro me olhando sem paciência – VEM LOGO SE NÃO VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR CAMINHANDO!

- VOCÊ NÃO TERIA CORAGEM! – Grito de volta, vendo ele sorrir maldosamente e abrir a porta do carro.

- QUER APOSTAR? – Fala já entrando no carro. Ele não teria coragem... teria?

- As 14 no shopping! – Falo rapidamente me voltando para as garotas que riam da minha cara de pavor e correndo para o estacionamento antes que meu primo realmente me deixasse ali.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Miroku, você vai sair hoje de tarde? – Pergunto do batente da porta para o meu primo, que estava jogado na cama.

- Não que eu lembre. Se sair provavelmente vou pra casa do Inuyasha. Por quê? – Ele pergunta, se voltando pra mim.

- Então você não vai usar o seu carro né? – Pergunto sorrindo de canto.

- Er... não! Mas Ká, o que voc...

- Vou com as meninas ao shopping. Pretendo não voltar tarde, caso sua mãe pergunte. Tchau. – Digo o interrompendo e mandando um beijo para ele, antes de fechar novamente a porta do quarto.

Desço as escadas rapidamente e pego as chaves do carro do Miroku, ao lado da porta. Caminho até a garagem e entro do Audi Q7 branco do meu primo. Abro o portão da garagem e saio, antes que ele pudesse ver que eu havia pegado o carro dele. Eu sei que ele vai me matar quando eu voltar, mas qual vai ser a diferença? Já vou ter saído mesmo.

Aumento o volume do rádio e deixo a música que tocava preencher o silêncio. Momentos em que eu fico sozinha e posso pensar não tem sido meus favoritos ultimamente. Ainda me sinto extremamente curiosa sobre onde o Ban poderia ter ido naquele dia e por que da Ayame ter ficado tão nervosa. Pois é, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda não consegui ligar pra ele. Droga de provas!

E tem o Kouga. Nossa, ele é super fofo e ontem, enquanto estávamos no parque ele esteve sempre comigo me divertindo. Não teria sido a mesma coisa sem ele. Eu acho pelo menos! Mas mesmo que uma parte pequena de mim queira dar uma chance pra ele e diz que eu devo esquecer o que vivi em Londres, a outra parte exige que eu me lembre do Ban e em como eu o amo... amava. Droga, até sobre isso me sinto confusa.

E ainda tem o que eu vi há alguns dias atrás.

A cena da Kikyou e do Jordan se agarrando na cozinha com o Inuyasha e a Kagura a um cômodo de distância me deixou completamente surpresa. Como alguém pode fazer algo do tipo? Nem a desculpa de que não sabe o que esta fazendo é aceitável no caso da Kikyou. Ela tem completa noção do que faz e isso a torna ainda mais... baixa!

Ai meu Deus, por que raios eu fui entrar naquela cozinha naquele momento? Bom, pelo menos fui eu e não o Inuyasha. Não posso nem imaginar o que ele faria se os pegasse no maior amasso.

Suspiro pesadamente e entro no estacionamento do shopping. Estaciono o carro em uma vaga na sombra e saio, logo apertando o botão do alarme e caminhando até as portas do shopping. Ainda não muito acostumada com aquele lugar, me sinto um pouco perdida logo que entro. Penso um pouco para onde deveria ir e lembro que a loja onde marcamos de nos encontrar era no segundo andar. Subo pelas escadas rolantes e vejo a minha frente Rin e Sango parecendo babar a vitrine de uma loja de sapatos.

- Oi meninas! – Falo ao me aproximar delas que se assustam levemente e se voltam pra mim sorrindo.

- Na hora! – Fala Sango rindo.

- Vamos entrar nessa? – Pergunta Rin se pendurando no meu pescoço e voltando a encarar a vitrine da loja.

- Vamos, mas primeiro melhora essa cara de maníaca por sapatos! – Falo divertida.

- Esquece! Mais louca por sapatos que a Rin não existe. – Diz Sango rindo, e Rin fecha a cara.

Entramos na loja e nos separamos. Eu fui pras sandálias, Rin para as botas e Sango para os scarpins. Em menos de cinco minutos estávamos sentadas com no mínimo quatro caixas cada uma.

- Acho que estou apaixonada! – Fala Sango babando pelo scarpin vermelho que havia experimentado.

- Depois sou eu né? – Resmunga Rin, me fazendo rir.

Saímos da loja e Sango já carregava uma sacola com o scarpin vermelho.

Caminhamos mais um pouco olhando as vitrines e nos deparamos com uma manequim que estava com um vestido tomara que caia bege e um laço dourado na cintura. Eu babei.

- Ká, é lindo! – Fala Rin ao meu lado, percebendo meu olhar deslumbrado sobre o vestido.

- Por que não entramos pra você poder ver melhor e experimentar? – Pergunta Sango já me puxando pra dentro da loja.

Bom, já que estou sendo forçada mesmo...

Entramos na loja e pedimos para a vendedora para experimentar o vestido. Assim que ela o traz vou até o provador. Tiro minha roupa rapidamente e o coloco.

Fico totalmente encantada. Ele é lindo!

- Ká, ficou perfeito! – Fala Rin com os olhos brilhando ao me ver sair do provador com o vestido no corpo. Olho para a vendedora com um sorriso enorme.

- Ele é meu! – Declaro, fazendo-a rir alto.

Logo saímos da loja e caminhamos mais um bom tempo. Já fazia mais ou menos uma hora e meia que estávamos caminhando pelo shopping e eu já havia comprado o vestido e um sapato dourado que combinasse com ele. Sango comprou um sapato vermelho e um vestido tomara que caia branco com várias estampas e Rin uma saia preta de pregas e scarpins rosa.

- Estou morta! – Declara Sango se jogando em uma das cadeiras da praça de alimentação e começando a tomar seu Milk-Shake de chocolate.

- Tenho que concordar com você! – Digo suspirando e colocando as sacolas em uma cadeira vazia ao meu lado.

- Vocês são totalmente sem preparo físico para compras! Por mim faria isso todo o dia! – Diz Rin revirando os olhos e também começando a tomar o Milk-Shake de morango.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que me lembro de algo que estava me matando de curiosidade.

- Quando vocês pretendem me contar sobre o que já aconteceu entre todos vocês antes de nos conhecermos? – Pergunto de súbito, quase me engasgando com o meu próprio Milk-Shake de flocos.

- Do que exatamente você quer ser atualizada? – Me pergunta Sango desconfiada.

- Quero saber exatamente como você ficou com o Miroku e a Rin com o Kouga e o porquê! – Digo abrindo um sorriso que pareceu deixá-la com medo.

- Isso é bobagem Ká! – Fala tentando desviar o assunto.

- Se é bobagem, por que não me contar? – Insisto.

- Não foi nada de mais mesmo. – Diz Rin tentando não rir de Sango que volta a tomar o conteúdo do copo como se nos ignorasse. - Eu, por exemplo, tive uma queda pelo Kouga assim que comecei a morar perto da casa dele. Ele acabou virando meu amigo e nos "apaixonamos" – Diz fazendo aspas com as mãos. Eu ri. - Coisa de criança. Acabou que a gente ficou algumas vezes, mas não deu muito certo. A amizade foi o melhor caminho mesmo. Foi só isso e já faz um bom tempo.

- Isso é totalmente inacreditável. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça você e o Kouga juntos. Chega a ser engraçado. – Falo rindo, sendo logo acompanhada por ela. – Mas e você Sango? Como acabou ficando com o meu priminho? – Pergunto me voltando para a morena que parecia querer se esconder atrás do próprio copo.

- Vamos lá Sango, não dói contar algumas verdades do passado pra nossa nova amiga! – Incentiva Rin trocando um olhar rápido comigo. Algo me diz que essa história vai ser interessante.

Com um suspiro longo, Sango se ajeita na cadeira e me encara, parecendo escolher a melhor forma de me contar aquilo.

- Quando me mudei o Miroku foi o meu primeiro amigo. Nós fazíamos tudo junto. E com o tempo eu acabei gostando dele. Só isso! – Ela diz voltando a tomar o Milk-Shake.

- Só? – Pergunto curiosa.

- É! – Responde.

- Não é não. Se você não continuar eu continuo! – Ameaça Rin, mas como a Sango não parece ser contra, ela continua. – Eles até namoraram acredita? – Fala Rin se voltando pra mim. Sango parece que vai se engasgar e quando está prestes a discutir, é cortada. - Você não quis contar, então toma isso aí e fica quieta! - Repreende Rin. Nossa, já disse que as vezes ela me dá medo? Pois é! – Eles NAMORARAM por um tempo, mas um dia a Sango ficou sabendo que uma menina estava correndo atrás do Miroku e ficou louca de ciúmes. Você sabe que seu primo nunca foi um santo! – Ela diz e eu concordo com a cabeça. O Miroku sempre foi um caso perdido. Quer dizer, eu acredito que um dia ele ainda vá se acertar. Ainda mais se ele se apaixonar de verdade. – A Sango foi atrás deles e acabou pegando o Miroku com essa tal garota. – Rin fala e Sango se joga na cadeira novamente, parecendo querer ignorar o assunto.

- E o que você fez? – Pergunto me voltando pra Sango. Ela deve ter ficado arrasada.

- Dei a ele a maior surra que já teve na vida! – Diz abrindo um sorriso completamente diabólico.

Eu sei que deveria ter ficado assustada e com medo dela. Afinal, como uma menina tão linda pode dar tanto medo assim? Mas contrariando tudo isso, comecei a rir alto. A imagem dos dois menores namorando e depois de Sango correndo atrás do Miroku e batendo nele completamente revoltada ao invés de chorar pela traição foi totalmente cômica. Ou melhor, totalmente esperada vinda dessa garota. Ela é louca!

- Você é demais! Sério Sango! – Digo ainda rindo.

- Obrigada! Mas minha "história" com o Miroku é quase a mesma que a da Rin com o Kouga. A amizade entre a gente é melhor. – Diz voltando a tomar o Milk-Shake.

- É Ká, a pequena diferença é só que eu superei o meu "amor" pelo Kouga, já a Sango... – Ela diz piscando pra mim e depois de alguns minutos assimilando as palavras de Rin, Sango se engasga, ficando completamente vermelha.

- Eu nunca tive uma queda pelo Kouga! – Ela fala se fazendo se desentendida.

- Não to falando do Kouga e sim que você ainda é completamente apaixonada pelo Miroku! – Diz Rin e começamos a rir. Acho que torturar a Sango é um ótimo passatempo.

- O...O qu... que... voc...voce QUER DIZER COM ISSO? – Sango praticamente grita encarando Rin furiosamente.

- Nada que não seja verdade! – Diz fingindo desinteresse.

- Eu só não faço um escândalo agora por que estamos em um lugar público e não quero ser taxada como louca! – Fala virando a cara para Rin que ria descontroladamente.

- Vocês são loucas! – Falo as encarando já com lágrimas caindo dos olhos de tanto rir.

- Acostume-se! – Diz Rin, também limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio tentando recuperar o fôlego pelas risadas. Meu humor estava ótimo, mas pena que pareceu evaporar assim que olhei para frente.

Jordan e alguns amigos estavam rindo escandalosamente enquanto passavam reto pela praça de alimentação. As imagens dele e da minha prima de agarrando dentro da cozinha e de Inuyasha quase os pegando no flagra invadiram minha cabeça me deixando um pouco atordoada.

Sério, eu não tenho capacidade mental nem emocional pra aguentar um segredo desses sozinha.

- Ká? Você ta bem? – Pergunta Rin colocando a mão sobre a minha e me encarando preocupada. Meu rosto deve ter ficado branco assim que ouvi aquela risada que no momento me parecia repulsiva.

- To sim. – Falo desviando o olhar. Sango pareceu perceber para onde eu estava olhando e bufou irritada.

- Cara idiota. Só por que conseguiu ser mais um da lista da Kik...

- Sango! – Repreende Rin, antes que ela terminasse a frase. Ela trocou um olhar rápido com a morena e de canto pareceu apontar para mim, como se eu não pudesse saber o que ela iria falar. Mas eu consegui entender o que ela falaria mesmo que não tivesse acabado a frase.

- Você sabe? Quer dizer, vocês sabem? – Pergunto completamente surpresa.

Nem uma das duas me respondeu, apenas continuam me encarando, parecendo indecisas entre confirmar ou perguntar do que exatamente eu estava falando.

- Vocês sabem que a Kikyou está traindo o Inuyasha e a Kagura com o Jordan? – Pergunto sem rodeios.

- Sim! – Confirma Sango, baixando a cabeça e Rin apenas concorda.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamo um pouco surpresa e até mesmo aliviada por não ser a única que sabia sobre aquilo.

- Mas como você sabe disso? – Me pergunta Rin.

- Foi naquela noite, na casa dos meus tios. Quando eu fui à cozinha chamar os dois. Por muito pouco que o Inuyasha não os flagra. – Digo suspirando ao me lembrar daquilo.

- Nossa não tinha noção que eles se pegavam até mesmo quando os "namorados" estava perto. – Fala Rin parecendo se assustar com aquilo.

- Sempre soube que a Kikyou era baixa! Desculpa Ká, sei que ela é sua prima, mas essa é a minha opinião.

- Tudo bem Sango, eu já cheguei a mesma conclusão que você! – Falo sorrindo fraco. – Fico imaginando como teria sido se o Inuyasha os tivesse flagrado juntos. – Falo tentando imaginar algo assim. Totalmente em vão.

- Teria sido um completo escândalo. – Fala Sango rindo.

- O Inuyasha não é nenhum santo, mas não admitiria tanto. – Diz Rin pensativa – Ele pode também traí-la, mas nunca faz esse tipo de coisa na frente dela ou com alguém que o comprometa.

- Nossa, você ta mesmo defendendo ele? – Pergunta Sango descrente. – Achei que você era totalmente afim do Sesshoumaru, não do Inuyasha! – Diz rindo. Comecei a rir junto, já que Rin ficou totalmente vermelha.

- Não fale besteiras Sango. Sempre fui super próxima do Inuyasha e eu NÃO gosto do Sesshoumaru! – Fala cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ah, fala sério Rin. Deu pra perceber isso muito bem quando fomos ao parque! – Provoca Sango – E posso até falar com certeza amiga, que pra mim ele também está afim de você! – Diz se aproximando um pouco de Rin e baixando o tom ao falar as últimas palavras.

Por mais incrível que pareça, Rin corou ainda mais. Não sei como essa garota consegue ficar tão vermelha. Só a menção do nome "Sesshoumaru" a deixa um pimentão.

- Dá pra mudar de assunto? – Ela pede em quase um sussurro.

- Claro! Como você quiser! – Falo rindo para Sango. Mas não gostei do olhar que ela me lançou depois.

- E você Ká. Não tem nada a nos dizer sobre o Kouga? – Fala sorrindo diabolicamente pra mim.

- Eu? Não! – Falo terminando de tomar o meu Milk-Shake. Droga, tava mais engraçado as duas brigando!

- Sério? Por que pra mim ele ta tentando há tempos sair com você e você está sempre fugindo! – Fala Rin se escorando na mesa e se aproximando mais de mim. Sinceramente? Estou me sentindo em um julgamento.

- Vocês não vão me deixar em paz até conseguirem algumas respostas né? – Pergunto esperançosa.

- Não! – Respondem em uníssono.

Suspiro derrotada.

- Sim! Eu estou fugindo dele! – Digo em meio a um suspiro.

- Kagome! Coitadinho! – Fala Rin me repreendendo.

- Por que você não dá uma chance pra ele Ká? – Pergunta Sango curiosa.

- Por que simplesmente eu não consigo. – Falo sinceramente. – Eu ainda amo o Bankotsu e sei lá... O Kouga parece estar gostando de mim e eu acho que dar esperanças pra ele seria um erro enorme. Não quero magoar ele, que tem sido super fofo comigo! – Falo sem saber muito o que fazer. De certa forma o Ban parecia ser impossível pra mim agora.

- Ainda deve estar sendo difícil pra você essa separação né? – Sango fala, parecendo tentar entender meus motivos.

- É, mas o que resta mesmo é eu me acostumar a aceitar! Não tenho muitas escolhas! – Falo rindo – Quem sabe eu ainda não consigo esquecer o Ban e sei lá, me apaixono por alguém daqui? – Sango começa a rir junto comigo, mas estranhamente Rin me encarava perdida em pensamentos.

- Você e o Inuyasha ficariam tão perfeitos juntos! – Fala de súbito, surpreendendo tanto a mim quanto a Sango.

"_I know a place__  
__Where the grass is really greener__…"_

As primeiras notas de California Gurls são ouvidas e, mesmo ainda atordoada pelo comentário de Rin, abro minha bolsa e pego meu celular que tocava.

- Alô? – Atendo sem nem ao menos olhar no visor quem estava me ligando.

- _Você tem exatamente cinco minutos para estar de volta em casa com o meu_ "bebê" _antes que eu coloque a polícia atrás de você ou simplesmente arrebente as cordas do seu violão._ – Ouço a voz diabólica do meu primo do outro lado da linha e engulo seco.

- Você não teria coragem! – Falo e as meninas me olham curiosas.

- _Cinco minutos!_ – Diz Miroku antes de desligar.

- Porra! – Exclamo já me levantando da cadeira e pegando minhas sacolas rapidamente.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Eu juro Miroku! Nunca mais pego o seu carro sem você saber! – Falo pela milionésima vez para o meu primo, que já me passava o mesmo sermão há uma hora. Que exagero, sério.

- Mas Kagome, você tem que entender que o meu carro é muito sensível as outras pessoas. Por isso eu quero que ao invés de você roubá-lo de mim, peça que eu te levo aonde você quiser. – Continua meu priminho, indo atrás de mim aonde quer que eu fosse.

- Miroku estamos falando de um carro não de uma criança ou algo assim! – Tento novamente explicar a ele que carros não são sensíveis. Instrumentos, computadores, e meu futuro Audi sim, mas não o carro dele.

- Mas Kagome, você não entende que...

"_I know a place__  
__Where the grass is really greener__…"_

Meu primo é interrompido de mais uma de suas tentativas por meu celular que começa a tocar no meu bolso. O pego rapidamente e vejo no visor uma foto do Ban tirada há algum tempo por mim. Abro um sorriso maior que a cara e saio correndo da cozinha para o meu quarto sem deixar Miroku terminar de falar e fecho a porta antes que ele me seguisse.

- Alô? – Digo assim que atendo, preocupada em não deixar transparecer a minha felicidade por aquela ligação.

_- Ká?_ – Ouço a voz dele vinda do outro lado da linha e meu coração automaticamente bate mais forte.

- Hey, que saudades! – Falo rindo.

- _É, eu estou morrendo de saudades de te ver! –_ Ele diz parecendo realmente sincero, mas... por que a sua voz está soando tão receosa?

- Ban? Está tudo bem? – Pergunto preocupada.

- _Ta tudo bem sim Ká... Quer dizer... Na verdade não... Precisamos conversar!_ – Ele diz gaguejando.

Espera! O Bankotsu está gaguejando? Mania exatamente igual a da irmã quando está nervosa? Ele disse aquela frase tão temida "Precisamos conversar!"?

Sinto como se meu corpo todo estivesse sendo mergulhado em uma banheira cheia de gelo até as bordas.

- Isso... Isso tem a ver com o dia que eu liguei para a sua irmã e quando pedi para falar com você ela não quis me contar para onde você tinha ido? – Pergunto ao me lembrar do nervosismo da Ayame quando perguntei sobre ele e ela não quis me falar nada.

_- O que? O que a Ayame falou pra você?_ – Pergunta parecendo surpreso por eu saber sobre aquilo.

- Ela não me falou nada, só que você tinha saído. Por que Bankotsu? Onde você foi àquela noite que eu não possa saber? – Digo impaciente. O que estava acontecendo?

Ele fica em silêncio por um bom tempo e me sento na cama, esperando por uma explicação que parecia que iria demorar pra vir.

- _Ká eu... Conheci uma pessoa!_ – Diz quebrando o silêncio e instaurando um novo.

Assim que consigo assimilar aquela frase, sinto como se uma mão fria apertasse o meu coração. Como assim ele conheceu outra pessoa?

- O que você...

- _Eu to tentando dizer que... Acho melhor terminarmos._ – Diz rapidamente – _Não que nós ainda tenhamos alguma coisa. _– Ri sem humor.

- Como assim "não que tenhamos alguma coisa"? – Pergunto descrente, fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar.

- _Kagome, nós terminamos antes de você se mudar. Eu juro que tentei continuar o que tínhamos aqui, mesmo a distância, mas é impossível Ká. Eu amo você, mas não podemos continuar assim. _

As palavras dele pareciam me atingir cada vez mais forte e a cada minuto ficava mais difícil me conter. Eu sei que assim que ele desligar o telefone vou chorar até não poder mais, mas antes eu preciso colocar pra fora tudo que esta engasgado na minha garganta.

- Como você tem coragem de dizer que tentou e que me ama se na primeira oportunidade que teve já estava com outra? – Explodo, deixando com que as lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos.

- _Ei! Você não pode me julgar assim! Você não sabe o que eu passei por aqui, e como as coisas foram difíceis! – _Ele fala, tentando se defender.

- Ah claro! Como se eu não estivesse passando pelo mesmo! – Respondo irônica.

- _Viu? É justamente isso que eu estava falando! Nunca iria dar certo um relacionamento a distância! E foi por isso que nós terminamos! Aliás, a ideia foi sua! – _Ele acrescenta, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu não acredito! Como Bankotsu, me diz. Como você tem coragem de jogar isso na minha cara? Você sabe muito bem que nós tomamos essa decisão juntos, para ninguém se machucar, e que foi extremamente doloroso pra mim!

_- E pra mim também!_

- Pois não parece!

_- Você está ouvindo o que você está falando? – _Ele pergunta, e consigo perceber que ele estava ficando impaciente_. – Está se contradizendo Kagome! Escolhemos nos separar justamente para não nos machucarmos e é isso que você está fazendo!_

- Como se a culpa fosse minha! É VOCÊ que está saindo com outra e não eu! É você que está me machucando, é você que está me traindo! – Exclamo, não acreditando no que ele dizia.

_- Pare, ok? PARE! Nós não temos nada Kagome._ – Agora ele estava irritado e praticamente berrava ao telefone. Eu já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, que caiam livremente pelo meu rosto. Por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo? – _Como se você não estivesse saindo com outros caras também._

Certo. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Eu, Kagome, que não saí com nenhum cara, que tenho fugido do coitado do Kouga, que não tem nada a ver com essa maldita história e que provavelmente está se magoando. Eu, que tenho sofrido mais do que ninguém com essa história. Bankotsu Shizune, você conseguiu me irritar profundamente.

- Não acredito que você disse isso. De todas as pessoas, eu não esperava que fosse você a falar tamanha besteira. Mas isso não importa mais. – Digo, passando a mão para limpar as lágrimas e juntando o pouco orgulho que ainda me restava. – Eu só me pergunto como pude ser tão idiota ao pensar que você de certa forma esperaria por mim ou que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos de novo.

- _Ká eu.._.

- Não me chame de Ká! – Falo friamente.

_- Ká, esp... Quer dizer, Kagome escute! Eu só queria que você entendesse. Quer dizer, você realmente não esperava que mantivéssemos um relacionamento a distância, não é?_

- Se eu quisesse isso, não teria terminado com você antes de vir para cá. – Digo a maior mentira da minha vida, enquanto me levantava e limpava o rosto. – Mas tudo bem Bankotsu, faça como quiser! – Completo friamente.

- _Ká, espera...!_ – Ouço ele me chamar do outro lado da linha, mas desligo o telefone, não aguentando mais nenhum minuto daquela tortura.

Eu preciso desesperadamente sair daqui. Esse quarto parece estar me sufocando, e as imagens de Bankotsu não me deixam em paz. Enfio a droga do celular no bolso, pego minha bolsa e começo a descer as escadas_. "Que eu não encontre ninguém no caminho, que eu não encontre ninguém no caminho..."_ Penso cruzando os dedos. Porém, com a minha sorte, encontro Miroku sentado no sofá da sala. Antes que eu pensasse em voltar ou até mesmo em passar correndo pela sala como uma maluca, ouço ele falar em tom provocante:

- Então, você achou que poderia escapar fácil assim do sermão?

- Miroku, depois a gente conversa. – Digo, respirando fundo e piscando muito, para evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a cair.

- Ká, ta tudo bem? – Ele pergunta, parecendo perceber meu estado.

- Miroku, _depois_ a gente conversa. – Repito, frisando a palavra "depois". Ele parece entender o recado.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me liga, ok? – Ele fala, dando um beijo na minha testa, fazendo com que mais lágrimas se formassem e eu mal conseguisse enxergar.

Dou um sorrido forçado para ele e saio rapidamente pela porta. Caminho pela calçada, pensando em como eu realmente era burra por acreditar que Bankotsu me esperaria. Por que ele faria isso? Ele é bonito e inteligente, pode ter qualquer garota, por que ficaria esperando por mim? Idiota.

Continuo caminhando e paro em frente a minha casa. Fico encarando a grande porta de carvalho da entrada e logo sou tomada por uma vontade imensa de entrar. Meu quarto nunca pareceu tão aconchegante.

Começo a revirar a bolsa freneticamente em busca da chave. Se eu me lembro bem, havia deixado ali dentro, no chaveiro junto com as outr... Achei!

Entro em casa correndo e subo para o meu quarto. Mas assim que entro, por ironia do destino, a primeira coisa que vejo é uma foto minha e do Bankotsu, onde ainda estávamos namorando. Caminho até ela e abaixo o maldito porta-retrato respirando rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos parada, onde encarava o nada, noto a escuridão em que meu quarto se encontrava. Me viro para a janela e vejo um lençol cobrindo-a. Me lembro de Inuyasha e sua aparente adoração em olhar para o meu quarto, mas nem isso me faz abrir um sorriso. Tiro todas aquelas coisas da janela e a abro, deixando entrar uma brisa. Sento no sofá e escuto Katy Perry cantando "California Gurls" pela terceira vez nesse dia. Quem diabos seria agora?

Tiro o celular do bolso e vejo Ayame sorrindo pra mim, na tela do celular. Ah, que ótimo, alguém lembrou que eu existo. Se ela pensa que eu vou atender essa droga, está muito enganada. Por que ela não me contou? Eu sou muito idiota mesmo. Ela sabia o tempo todo e me deixou aqui, como uma burra, sofrendo enquanto Bankotsu se divertia com outra lá em Londres. Ignoro a chamada e deixo o celular do meu lado. Irritantemente ele começa a tocar de novo, me fazendo odiar essa maldita música da Katy Perry. Clico no botão vermelho, ignorando a chamada novamente. E, como eu deveria esperar, ele toca mais uma vez. Olho furiosa para a porcaria do celular e toco ele no chão, em uma tentativa bem sucedida de fazê-lo parar de tocar. Ele bate na parede e cai no chão dividido em três partes e deixando o quarto em um silêncio completo.

Maldita Londres, maldito Bankotsu, maldito celular, maldita Katy Perry.

- Ei, acho que o celular não tem culpa da sua raiva. – Fala uma voz conhecida, me fazendo pular de susto e soltar um grito.

Me volto para a direção de onde vinha aquela voz e vejo Inuyasha encostado no batente da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Quando encaro Inuyasha e aquele sorriso perfeito, não consigo me conter e me desmancho em lágrimas na frente dele mesmo. Meu vizinho me encara parecendo surpreso pela minha reação e aos poucos vejo seu sorriso se desmanchar, dando lugar a um olhar fofo de preocupação. Então ele abre novamente um sorriso maroto e fala:

- Quer conversar?

- Hã? – Pergunto, não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquele sorrisinho.

- Você saiu sozinha da casa dos seus tios a essa hora, veio para a sua e destruiu seu celular. Quer conversar? – Ele pergunta e então me lembro da conversa que tivemos na casa dos Takeda, quando ele me contou sobre as brigas com seu pai.

- Está tão na cara assim? – Pergunto, deixando escapar um sorriso bobo.

- Um pouquinho. – Ele responde sorrindo.

Suspiro e recolho os pedaços do meu celular. Sento no sofá e olho para ele.

- Quer sentar?

Ele acena com a cabeça e senta ao meu lado. Meu sofá não é muito grande, por isso ele estava perto. Consideravelmente perto.

- Sabe, você não precisa falar se não quiser. – Ele diz, com o mesmo sorriso de canto.

- Não, tudo bem. É só que... eu e o Bankotsu, nós... – Não consigo completar a frase e começo a chorar novamente.

- Ei! Calma. – Ele diz, em um tom paciente, colocando uma mão em minhas costas, de forma reconfortante. – O que aconteceu?

- Nós... - Dou uma fungada – Eu... É só que... – Respiro fundo e passo a mão no rosto, secando algumas lágrimas. – O Ban me ligou. E disse que está com outra. – Ele abre a boca, mas eu não o deixo falar, porque nesse momento libero tudo o que estava preso em mim desde que desliguei aquele maldito celular na cara do meu ex. – Ele ligou para terminar, segundo ele, o que nós não tínhamos. Aí eu fico pensando, como assim "o que nós não tínhamos?" Quer dizer, faz um mês que terminamos! Um mês! Como ele pôde me esquecer tão fácil? Eu sou tão ruim assim? Ou será que ele nem me amava de verdade? Por que eu amava! Eu realmente esperava que nós continuássemos juntos. Eu não saí com o Kouga por causa dele! Coitado do Kouga, já que tenho o magoado ultimamente. Ai meu deus! Como pude ser tão idiota? E a Ayame sabia disso! Por que ela não me contou? Eu me sinto tão burra. Como eu pude viver nessa maldita ilusão de que tudo seria perfeito e de que continuaria como antes? Como pude ser tão tola? Eu simplesmente acreditei que ele ainda me amasse! Se bem que, eu tinha uma sensação estranha de que algo estava errado. E também teve aquele sonho. Será que as coisas estavam assim tão óbvias e eu não vi? Ai, eu me sinto tão impotente e... e... – Então me dou conta de que eu estava falando demais e Inuyasha me olhava meio atordoado. – E você não quer ouvir isso. É claro. Desculpe.

- Não... Não! Quer dizer, não me importo de ouvir. É só que estou meio perdido. Bankotsu, né? Ele era seu... namorado? – Ele pergunta confuso.

- Ah! Sim, _era_. – Digo, soltando mais um suspiro e deixando outra lágrima escorrer.

- Mas vocês terminaram agora? Ou...

- Agora. Quer dizer, em Londres. Quer dizer, ai meu Deus! Eu não sei! - Exclamo, voltando a chorar alto e baixando os olhos para os pedaços do meu celular. O que exatamente eu tinha com o Bankotsu?

- Calma! Hey Kagome, calma. Eu to aqui. – Ele fala, voltando a acariciar minhas costas tentando me reconfortar.

- É só que eu não achei que ele ia sair com outra! Nós nem tínhamos mais nada. Aliás, eu nem deveria estar chorando aqui. – Ergo a cabeça e o encaro. Ele tinha uma expressão confusa. – Ah sim, você não está entendendo nada. Bem, Bankotsu é o irmão de Ayame, minha melhor amiga de Londres. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, mas nunca tive coragem de contar para ninguém. Até que a Ay descobriu e contou tudo para o irmão, porque ela sabia que ele também gostava de mim. Então começamos a ficar e depois namoramos. E estava tudo perfeito até eu ter que me mudar pra essa droga de cidade. – Falo, dando outra fungada, ainda brincando com o celular em minhas mãos – Na verdade as coisas estavam bem até essa maldita ligação! E o pior é que a Ayame sabia! E ela não me disse nada! E estava tudo tão óbvio! Só a idiota aqui não enxergou que ele estava com outra! – Continuo, me descontrolando novamente.

Eu sentia os olhos de Inuyasha pousados sobre mim, mas não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo. E o pior, não esperava que eu gostasse tanto. Ele não disse nada, apenas me puxou para perto dele e me abraçou. E nós ficamos ali, em completo silêncio, que era quebrado em intervalos irregulares apenas pelas minhas fungadas. E o incrível disso tudo, era que eu me sentia confortável no abraço dele, sentindo o perfume dele. Alguma coisa dentro de mim parecia se revirar toda vez que ele fazia um leve carinho nos meus cabelos.

E foi com grande frustração que tive que me soltar de seu abraço, quando Katy Perry começa irritantemente a cantar "California Gurls" pela milésima vez nesse dia. E é aí que me dou conta de que eu havia encaixado as três partes do meu celular, enquanto contava tudo para meu vizinho. Encaro o aparelho telefônico e vejo Bankotsu sorrindo para mim, enquanto Katy Perry ainda cantava alto. Ergo a mão para tocar esse maldito aparelho longe, e sinto ele ser puxado de minha mão. Olho para Inuyasha, que retirava a bateria dele cuidadosamente.

- Como eu disse, seu celular não tem culpa de seu namor... ann... ex narmor... Quer dizer, desse cara ser um idiota. – Ele fala, me lançando um olhar receoso. Solto uma risada ao notar sua confusão e ele me acompanha. Quando paramos de rir, ele fica encarando o chão.

- Sabe... Esse cara é um babaca. – Ele fala decidido – Por te trocar por outra. – Completa, me encarando nos olhos.

Olho surpresa para ele, e fico ainda mais surpresa ao ver que ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. Ele estava tão lindo. Seus olhos dourados me fitavam e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar nem por um instante como se estivesse hipnotizada. Ele começa a se aproximar lentamente como se não se desse conta da proximidade cada vez menor entre nós. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, fazendo meu estômago dar voltas e minha nuca ficar arrepiada. O que era aquilo?

Meus lábios estavam a centímetros dos seus quando a imagem de Kikyou aparece na minha mente. Subitamente me afasto dele, quebrando toda a mágica que parecia ter nos rondado. Ele parece sentir a mesma coisa, pois se afasta também e começa a passar a mão nos cabelos, sem jeito.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. Miroku deve estar preocupado. – Falo, olhando para a janela e percebendo que o sol já havia se posto.

- Claro. Eu também tenho que ir. Meu pai, quer dizer, minha mãe deve... estar... chamando. – Ele diz confuso, me fazendo rir.

Fecho minha janela e nós descemos as escadas rapidamente. Vejo a porta entreaberta, descobrindo como ele havia entrado. Tranco a casa e ponho a chave no bolso. Caminho até a calçada e encaro Inuyasha sem jeito.

- Ann... Obrigada por isso. – Digo, em um meio sorriso.

- Não foi nada. Na verdade, eu estava te devendo. – Ele responde, com aquele sorriso de canto.

- Certo. Então... A gente se vê. – Digo, já me virando para ir para casa dos Takeda.

- Kagome! – Ele chama, e eu me viro prontamente.

- Sim?

- Se cuida. – Ele fala, se aproximando sem deixar de encarar meu rosto ainda vermelho pelo choro. – E qualquer coisa que precisar, você sabe onde me encontrar. – Completa, dando um beijo rápido na minha bochecha e indo para sua casa, na direção oposta da minha.

Solto um longo suspiro e caminho até a casa dos Takeda, pensando no que havia acontecido entre eu e Inuyasha. E por mais confuso e inesperado que tenha sido, o sorriso totalmente idiota não saia do meu rosto.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**lah 15:**__ Verdaade, ninguém merece a Kikyou AOKSOAKSOPKAPOSA O Sesshy é demais *-* Eu tenho taaanta invejinha da Rin ;~ OKSOPKAOPSKPOAKS, mas fazer o que né? É a vida. ah tri aoskoaksokaoska, Que bom que gostou do capítulo, Beeeijos ;*_

_**sophie montez:**__ Oii, também estou louca pra isso acabar :B E sim, o mundo ficará mais bonito também quando o Inu se der conta e mandar a Kikyou longe *-* ai ai, sonhei! aokspoakspokaposkpaoks Beeeijos ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel:**__ Oii! Você também ficou mal no carnaval? Espero que esteja melhor ;D Também acho que ela já ta começando a sentir algo a mais, maaas, como não sei de nada sobre isso... ;x POASKAOKSOKPOKS O Sesshy é fofo né? *-* O Kouga é fofo também. Tadinho, ele ta gostando dela =/ Maaaas, deixe as coisas rolarem ;) asaoksoaksokaoksoakso Quando eles vão ficar juntos? Bom... Não sei xD POAKSOKASOKAOSK Espero que goste do capítulo, Beeijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:**__ Oieee! OKASPOKAPSOKSA, Calma amiga, sem estresse ;) _

_AI EU ODIEI ESCREVER ESSE FINAL! TU NÃO TEM NOÇÃÃÃÃO COMO DOEU! Ta, parei com a histeria ;D . O Inu é fofo demais pra aquela coisa ¬¬ Mas calma, vou dar um jeito nele ;) oaksopaksopkaposk Eu? Tramando algo? Imagina 8) Não sei mesmo se farei alguém além do Inu e da Ká narrando, mas posso pensar e ver no decorrer na fic :D Espero que goste do capítulo, Beeeeijks ;*_

_**Hisui Ai:**__ Eu sinceramente não sei o que é isso! ODEIO esses dois juntos. Mas fazer o que? Só resta esperar o Inu se der conta! Mas calma, isso pode acontecer logo ;x Não que eu saiba de alguma coisa ;) OKPOKAPOSKAPOKSOKA Que bom que gostou! Beeeijos ;*_


	15. Flagra

_Oi gente!_

_Desculpem a demora! Eu estava postando toda a quinta ou sexta, mas semana passada eu tive uns probleminhas e não deu. E, pra piorar, o capítulo ficou meio curto. Mas, acho que vocês vão gostar, fiz uma coisa que eu queria ter feito há muito tempo! :x Haha!_

_As roupas deles estão no blog! ;D_

_Beijinhos ;*_

**Capítulo 15 – Flagra**

- Como diabos eu posso entregar esse anel pra ela? – Falo para Slin, que estava sentado na minha cama abanando o rabo alegremente. – Como se você fosse me responder. – Solto um suspiro alto, e ele late alto para mim, ofendido com o que eu disse. – Desculpa!

Rindo da minha situação, faço um carinho rápido na cabeça do meu cachorro e volto para o banheiro, deixando a caixinha de veludo com o anel que daria à Kikyou em cima da escrivaninha.

Paro em frente ao espelho e pego um perfume na penteadeira, praticamente tomando um novo banho. Bagunço meus cabelos, tentando arrumá-los e dou uma ajeitada na minha camisa preta. Volto para meu quarto e pego o paletó que estava no encosto da cadeira e o visto. Me olho no grande espelho da parede e abro um sorriso de canto. Eu parecia um daquele caras apaixonados que iam pedir uma garota em namoro pela primeira vez na vida. É, talvez eu me encaixe nisso. Vou pedir minha namorada em namoro, novamente. Mas ainda não faço ideia de como. Isso talvez seja um problema.

Suspiro longamente, pego a caixinha de veludo preto de cima da escrivaninha e saio do quarto, sendo seguido de perto por Slin.

- Você está tão lindo! – Ouço minha mãe falar enquanto caminha até mim, assim que entro na cozinha.

- E fedendo também! – Diz Sesshoumaru torcendo o nariz enquanto comia uma torrada no balcão. - Entrou pra dentro do frasco do perfume?

- Não irrite seu irmão! – Minha mãe o repreende e se volta para mim novamente, começando a apertar minhas bochechas. – Own, meu bebê está tão cheiroso também!

- Mãe! – Repreendo-a, já ficando vermelho.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Já parei. – Diz, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Reviro os olhos para ela que agora ria junto com o meu irmão.

- Você vem ou não? – Pergunto para Sesshoumaru, que levava a torrada até a boca, mas antes que ele pudesse morder eu tiro de suas mãos e como um pedaço.

- Não. Vou mais tarde. – Diz me olhando feio e se levantando.

- Ok. Então estou indo! – Digo me aproximando da minha mãe e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Boa sorte, filho. – Ela diz sorrindo confiante.

- Sorte? – Como ela sabe do meu pedido de namoro? Em resposta ela apenas me dá um beijo rápido e se volta para a pia.

É totalmente verdade e absolutamente sinistro, mas... Mães sabem de tudo!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meu Deus! Eu acho que nunca vi tanta gente junta em toda a minha vida! A casa da Kikyou está simplesmente lotada. Tem tanta gente aqui dentro que chega a assustar.

A casa foi totalmente modificada por dentro e parecia muito uma boate. As luzes estavam apagadas e a única iluminação vinha dos canhões de luzes coloridas. A música estava super alta e muito animada, acompanhando várias pessoas que dançavam no meio da sala, onde os sofás foram afastados, dando lugar a uma pista de dança improvisada. Uma coisa é certa: a minha namorada sabe dar festas. E tenho que dizer que ter a atenção de várias garotas gostosas voltadas pra si, assim que se entra no lugar só ajuda mais ainda a essa festa ficar boa. Só não ta perfeita por que não vou poder pegar nenhuma delas. Agora, sou um cara comprometido. Ok, quase. Só falta eu fazer o pedido, mas isso é um detalhe.

- Oi! – Ouço uma voz melodiosa vinda de trás de mim e sinto alguém me puxar pela camisa. Ao me virar me deparo com uma loira de olhos claros com uma blusa super colada que ia até metade da sua barriga perfeita. Não consigo ver o resto da roupa, por que ela me puxa para mais perto, colando seu corpo no meu.

- O-oi! – Digo surpreso. Cara, ela é gostosa demais.

Comprometido! Comprometido! Comprometido!

- Procurando alguém? – Ela pergunta, olhando descaradamente para a minha boca.

COMPROMETIDO! COMPROMETIDO! COMPROMETIDO!

- Si...

- ANNIE! SOLTA ELE AGORA, QUE ESSE É MEU!- Ouço a voz de Kikyou, sobressaindo-se à música e sinto braços me puxarem para longe da garota que parecia decepcionada com a chegada da minha namorada.

- Desculpa Kikyou. Eu não sabia que ele era o seu namorado. – Ela diz me encarando, e devo dizer que não parecia nem um pouco arrependida.

Cara, se eu tivesse conhecido ela há uns dias atrás...

- Pois é. Agora já sabe! – Diz Kikyou, já me puxando para um beijo.

Retribuo o beijo um pouco mais animado do que o normal, acho que pra descontar toda aquela tensão mesmo.

- Inuuuu, e o meu presente? – Ela pergunta animada, cortando o beijo de repente.

- Ah... – Exclamo meio atordoado, mas logo abro um sorriso torto – Só depois! – Digo lhe dando um selinho.

- Mas por quê? – Choraminga.

- Porque é surpresa! – Respondo dando uma mordidinha em seu queixo. – Hey, já disse que você está linda e _extremamente gostosa? –_Digo sussurrando em seu ouvido e descendo a mão que estava em suas costas.

Sinto ela arranhar a minha nuca com as unhas extremamente compridas e assim que volto a aproximar nossos rostos...

- KIKYOU! – Escuto a irritante voz da Kagura, vinda do nada e quebrando totalmente o clima.

- O que é? - Pergunta Kikyou, não parecendo nem um pouco feliz com a interrupção.

- Estão procurando por você! – Diz Kagura se aproximando e começando a puxar minha namorada pelo braço – Vocês se agarram depois! – Fala rindo e as duas somem entre as pessoas. Suspiro derrotado e bagunço os cabelos assim que vejo a mesma loira de antes me mirar de cima a baixo sentada em um dos sofás no canto da sala.

Caminho rapidamente entre as pessoas, tentando despistá-la, já que tenho certeza que se ela repetir o de antes eu não conseguirei me segurar, e vejo Miroku escorado em um tipo de bar improvisado conversando com Maylon, o loiro loser do time, mas ótimo jogador.

- Hey caras! – Falo cumprimentando-os assim que me aproximo.

- Demorou hein! Achei que tivesse desistido de vir. – Ri Miroku, batendo no meu ombro.

- Nunca perco uma festa dada pela sua irmã! – Digo.

- E aí capitão, como está indo com treinador? – Pergunta Maylon fazendo uma careta.

- O de sempre! Ele exige mais do que eu posso, mas no fim eu dou conta! – Digo convencido fazendo-os rir.

Me encosto no bar e peço uma cerveja. Rapidamente o garçom me entrega uma garrafinha gelada com a bebida.

Conversamos mais um tempo e logo sinto alguém apertar a lateral da minha barriga, fazendo cócegas. Olho para o lado de vejo Rin.

- Rin! – Digo rindo, passando o braço pelos ombros da morena baixinha que sorria animada.

- Nossa! Ta bonito hein!

- Eu sou lindo! – Falo convencido fazendo-a se soltar de mim e dar um soco no meu braço.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Cumprimenta Sango que se aproxima de nós com uma garrafinha de cerveja na mão.

- Hey Sango. – Falo e olho de relance pra Miroku que fica olhando para ela meio que babando. Todo mundo sabe que ele é louco por ela, menos ele.

Antes que eu começasse a rir da situação, coloco a garrafa na boca, tomando a metade de uma vez só.

- Já quer ficar bêbado antes da festa realmente começar? – Rin pergunta, desconfiada.

- É o nervosismo Rin! – Diz Miroku, rindo debochado de mim.

- Nervosismo de que? – Pergunta Kouga que surge do meio da multidão.

- De você não ter aparecido ainda! Estava com saudades! – Digo com a voz afetada para tentar mudar de assunto.

- Calma meu xodozinho, eu cheguei pra você! – Kouga diz passando o braço pelo meu pescoço em um dos nossos momentos gays, fazendo todos rirem.

- Oi gente, desculpem a demora! – Ouço aquela voz melodiosa e ao me virar vejo Kagome ao lado de Miroku.

- Achei que tivesse se perdido pela casa. – Miroku diz, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso.

- É... Foi quase isso! – Ela fala meio envergonhada, e só aí percebo que eu não parava de encará-la. Ela retribuía meu olhar e eu tentava achar qualquer vestígio de tristeza em seus olhos azuis, mas a única coisa que podia perceber era o quanto ela estava linda.

- Quer beber o que priminha? – Miroku pergunta a ela, que quebra nosso contato visual, parecendo se dar conta de que estava me encarando. Desvencilho-me do braço de Kouga e sinto alguém me cutucar. Ao me virar, vejo Rin me olhar confusa, apontando para os próprios olhos em um sinal clássico de: "Eu vi hein!". Droga!

Faço um "depois" com as mãos e ela concorda contrariada. Suspiro e dou mais alguns goles na cerveja que já estava esquentando na minha mão.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando até que Sango puxa as meninas para dançar e nós ficamos conversando e olhando-as. Quer dizer, temos que cuidar das nossas amigas, né? É, temos sim! Perto delas estavam Kagura e Jordan que se engoliam mais do que dançavam. Em uma das suas pausas pra conseguir ar, eles nos veem e caminham até nós. Conversamos um pouco com eles até que novamente se afastam, mas agora para um canto da casa onde não pudéssemos vê-los se agarrarem.

Quem diria! A Kagura com o mesmo cara por mais de duas semanas. Ela deve realmente gostar dele, pois é o seu recorde pessoal ficar com o mesmo cara por tanto tempo.

Dou mais um gole na cerveja e me viro para Miroku.

- Cara, cadê a sua irmã, hein? – Pergunto largando a garrafa de cerveja – Não vejo ela desde o início da festa, que, por sinal ta começando a ficar chata sem ela.

- Inuyasha, meu amigo. Sinto muito se você não encontra a sua namorada e por isso a festa ta um saco pra você. – Ele fala sorridente – Porque pra mim, está começando a melhorar... – E ele levanta, caminhando em direção a uma morena que dançava olhando provocativamente para ele.

Pois é Inuyasha, você está sobrando aqui.

-Ele é um idiota! – Ouço a voz irritada de Rin se aproximar e logo a vejo parando na minha frente e roubando minha cerveja.

- Ele...? – Pergunto confuso.

- Seu amigo! Ele nunca vai conseguir ficar com a Sango assim. – Diz revirando os olhos e tomando alguns goles.

- Ah, o Miroku! Mas por que ele não conseguiria?

- Olha! – Ela diz apontando para um lado da pista de dança.

Miroku conversava distraidamente com a mesma garota morena e logo a sua frente Sango tentava se desvencilhar de um cara que a cercava.

Mas assim que seu olhar se cruza com o de Miroku, que abraçava a morena pela cintura e recebia beijos no pescoço, Sango se volta para o garoto e o puxa pelo pescoço. Ele mesmo surpreso a enlaça pela cintura já baixando a mão e a puxando para mais perto. Volto rapidamente meu olhar para meu amigo que parecia bufar com a cena e sem pensar muito agarra a morena pela nuca começando um beijo... violento digamos assim.

Solto uma gargalhada alta e Rin me bate.

- Não ria! Esses dois precisam se acertar. Já estou até vendo a Sango amanhã falar mal do Miroku o dia todo. – Diz revirando os olhos.

- Como se já não estivéssemos acostumados a isso! – Digo entre risos. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, rindo de algumas pessoas que passavam por nós, até Rin começar a falar.

- Então, quando você vai me explicar aquela troca de olhares coma Ká? – Pergunta sem rodeios.

- Não foi nada Rin! – Digo suspirando.

- Não foi o que pareceu, sabe? - Diz desconfiada – Vamos Inuyasha, me cont...

- Estou interrompendo? – Uma voz grossa interrompe Rin, que ao se virar para ver quem era, passa de branco como papel para vermelha como um tomate em segundos.

- Na verdade não maninho. – Digo para Sesshoumaru que tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios ao ver a coitada da Rin sem reação. – Olha, vou procurar minha namorada. Boa festa pra vocês! – Falo já me afastando.

- Hei, eu ainda não desisti de saber! – Rin diz rapidamente, parecendo se recuperar.

- Saber do que? – Meu irmão pergunta e Rin subitamente fica vermelha de novo. Saio de perto deles entre risadas.

Procuro Kikyou por todos os lugares e pergunto por ela para várias pessoas, mas ninguém parecia saber me dizer. Como a aniversariante some assim? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Sério, nem a Kagura sabia onde ela havia se metido.

Vou até os fundos da casa onde ficava a piscina para procurá-la, mas ao invés dela, encontro a loira de antes, que, pelo que eu ouvi da Kikyou, se chamava Annie.

Meu Deus, isso é perseguição? É muita tentação para uma pessoa só.

- Oi lindo! – Ela praticamente mia e eu engulo seco.

Caminho novamente até a porta e passo por aquela multidão. Quem diria, Inuyasha Taisho fugindo de uma garota!

Desisto de procurar minha namorada por um tempo e vou a procura dos meus amigos. Plano falho já que Miroku ainda se agarrava com a morena, Sango conversava com várias meninas e lançava olhares mortais para Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam sumido o que era suspeito e Kouga... Bom, Kouga conversava animadamente com Kagome, em um dos sofás da sala e posso dizer que eles estavam perto... Muito perto! É, parece que ela já superou ou está tentando superar o fim do namoro. Se o Kouga for o melhor pra Kagome, mesmo que uma boa parte de mim não concorde com isso, eu torço por ela.

Ainda sozinho, caminho até a cozinha a procura de alguma bebida mais forte, já que o barzinho parecia lotado.

E sabe o que é o mais engraçado e irônico de tudo? Engraçado é que eu encontrei a minha namorada no único lugar onde eu não procurei. E sabe por que irônico? Bom, por que eu fugi a festa inteira de uma garota por ela, e ela estava aqui, sendo prensada contra o balcão e praticamente engolida por Jordan, o namorado da sua melhor amiga.

Fico parado, olhando a cena com a boca aberta. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Uma onda de raiva toma conta do meu corpo. A minha vontade é de me aproximar e quebrar a cara daquele imbecil, chamar a Kikyou de todos os palavrões possíveis e mandá-la longe. Mas não foi o que eu fiz.

Encosto-me em um dos balcões mais longe deles e cruzo os braços sob o peito com um sorriso cínico no rosto, enquanto encaro os dois.

Não demora muito para que eles quebrem o beijo em busca de ar, e assim que o fazem, Jordan baixa o rosto para o pescoço de Kikyou, que solta um gritinho baixo pela mordidinha que ele lhe dá. Sinto vontade de gargalhar daquela cena ridícula.

Solto um pigarro para chamar a atenção deles e parecendo confusa, Kikyou abre os olhos se deparando comigo, a sua frente.

Ela empurra Jordan para longe rapidamente e me encara assustada, tentando se arrumar. Cabelos bagunçados, boca vermelha, roupa amarrotada. Exatamente como eu a deixava quando estávamos em um de nossos momentos. Eu olhava para Kikyou e não sentia raiva, nem ciúmes. Eu sentia nojo. Como ela pôde ter a capacidade de me trair depois da nossa conversa e ainda por cima com o cara que a melhor amiga dela estava ficando?

- Inu... – Exclama surpresa.

Começo a rir sem humor nenhum.

- Incrível como ainda consigo ficar surpreso com alguma coisa vinda de você! – Falo friamente.

- Eu... Eu posso explicar! – Diz dando alguns passos em minha direção, mas acho que alguma coisa que ela vê em minha expressão a assusta.

- Inuyasha. Calma cara, a gente só... – Jordan se aproxima de mim e tenta ser simpático.

Fala sério, o cara pegou a minha namorada na minha frente e ainda tem a cara de pau de vir com um "somos amigos" pra cima de mim? Foda-se o autocontrole, minha mão já tava coçando mesmo.

Foi só ele dar mais um passo na minha direção que rapidamente eu dou três e fecho minha mão em seu rosto sorridente. Jordan cai no chão com força e uma de suas mãos vai diretamente para seu rosto, agora sangrando. O encaro de cima com um sorriso se formando novamente em meus lábios. Me volto para Kikyou que nos olha assustada. Caminho até ela e seguro seu queixo ainda sorrindo.

- Acabou! E por favor, esquece que algum dia eu disse que te amava. - Digo olhando em seus olhos e inacreditavelmente, vejo lágrimas se formarem.

Antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, saio daquele lugar, deixando Jordan jogado no chão e Kikyou sem reação.

E agora? Vou embora? Não, seria humilhação demais por hoje. Preciso conversar com alguém.

Rin! Aonde diabos ela se enfiou? Normalmente conversar com ela me acalma. Olho para os lados procurando, mas ao que tudo indica, ela sumiu com Sesshoumaru e ainda não apareceu.

Kagome! É... Conversar com ela estranhamente também me acalma. Mas aonde? Onde ela está?

Eu parecia um louco olhando para todos os lados a procura dela. Mas que porra, onde ta todo mundo?

Caminho entre a multidão até o mesmo sofá onde havia visto Kagome e Kouga pela última vez, e sim, eles ainda estavam lá. Mas... estavam se beijando! Kouga tinha uma das mãos na nuca dela e outra em sua cintura a puxando para mais perto, enquanto Kagome o abraçava pelo pescoço.

Sinto uma pontada inexplicável no peito.

É, parece que ela superou o fim do namoro. Bom pra ela, por que eu ainda não.

Preciso de uma bebida! AGORA!

Caminho pesadamente até o bar, mas antes que eu chegasse lá, a tal de Annie se coloca na minha frente. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, desço uma mão pela suas costas puxo-a pela nuca com a outra, mordendo seu lábio inferior e logo grudando minha boca com a dela. Sinto-a suspirar e me enlaçar com seus braços, me puxando pra mais perto.

É, bebida seria uma boa, mas isso... É muito melhor!

Foda-se tudo, Inuyasha Taisho voltou!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Marismylle:**__ Liindo! Babei litros! Mas sei lá, acho muito "esporte" pra ser da Ká. Esse seria mais pro Sesshy ou pro Inu. Mas eu amo o carro deles tbm OKASOPKASKOAK Acho que já decidi o carro da Ká, mas não vou falar porque ainda não é certo ;x Beeejks ;*_

_**sophie montez:**__ Er... você me disse pra me livrar da Kikyou no outro capítulo, mas, e agora? OSAKPOASKPOAKSPOKASOSKA Espero que goste do cap. Beeeijos ;*_

_**lah 15:**__ Ain, que bom que gostou! *-* Tadinha né? Mas ela tem o Inu :B APOKSPAOKSSAKO Eu tbm não vejo a hora *o* Siim, já :B não sei de nada ;x OASKPOASK Beeeeijos ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel:**__ Siiiiiim *-* Se pensar por esse lado, até que posso gostar dele tbm ;x AOKSPAOSKAKSOSAK Ain, que bom que melhorou :D Beejks ;*_

_**KHTaisho:**__ Descuuulpo \o/ OPKASPOAKSPOKSA Que boom que gostou *-* Acho que esse capítulo você tbm vai achar um dos melhores ;x OSKPOAKSPOKSA Brincadeira! O Inu é muito fofo né? *-* Beeijks ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:**__ Exatamente! Fazemos coisas horríveis para o bem das nossas fics! Ah tri AOPKSPOAKSPOAKS Eu tbm, afinal ela gostava mesmo dele! Mas nada que o Inu não resolva ;x OSKAPOAKSPOAKPOKSA Que bom que gostou *-* Desmaiei \o/ Acho que sobre Inu e Kikyou você já chegou a uma conclusão depois desses capítulo né? Beeejks ;*_

_**Hisui Ai:**__ Foi sim, mas já esse acho que nem tanto! OAKSPAOKSOK Ué, posso ser a escritora, mas esses meus personagens são tããão imprevisíveis ;x OKSAPOAKSOKSA Beeeijos ;*_

_**Sasnatsa's:**__ Ain, não precisa se desculpar por isso! PAOKSAOKSPOKSA Que bom que gostou :D Eu fiz elas inspiradas nas minhas OPSKAPOAKSPOKA acho que deu pra ter uma ideia em quanto elas são loucas né? *-* Eu queria um Inuyasha! :B aokspoakspokas Beeejks ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Aaain, que bom que gostou *-* Não precisa se desculpar :D Eles são uns fofos né? *-* Fala sério com ela, pq depois desse capitulo eu preciso saber o que aconteceu entre eles O_O POSKAPOAKSOPKASOKSA Adooorei isso de ceder ele pra mim *-* OKSAOPAKS Beejks ;*_


	16. Quem diria?

_Oi gente!_

_Não, eu não morri! Queria pedir mil desculpas por não ter postado antes. É que nessas últimas semanas eu tive um monte de provas e trabalhos e nem deu tempo de continuar escrevendo. Mas, pra consolar vocês, fiz um capítulo de 20 páginas! Vocês me perdoam? *-* E, se vocês querem saber, já comecei a escrever o próximo. _

_Eu pretendo continuar postando uma vez na semana._

_Ah! Postei as roupas desse capítulo no blog!_

_Beijinhos da Srta Taisho_

**Capítulo 16 – Quem diria?**

Eu vejo os prédios e as casas passando rápido pela janela do carro de Miroku. Estamos indo ao aeroporto para buscar meus pais. Eu estou morrendo de saudades deles, até consigo imaginar meu pai fazendo um esforço enorme para carregar as malas da minha mãe e ela caminhando até nós com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então maninha, você realmente não vai nos contar o que aconteceu ontem? – Miroku pergunta mais uma vez, tentando arrancar algo de Kikyou. Ela estava usando óculos escuros incrivelmente grandes, para esconder as olheiras e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Kikyou não responde, continua imóvel no banco de trás, olhando pela janela. Eu só sabia o que Miroku havia me dito, que ela e o Inuyasha haviam terminado e que ele havia ficado com a Annie na festa. Por quê? Era o que Miroku estava tentando descobrir, mas minha prima não estava querendo colaborar e Inuyasha não atendia o celular.

- Kikyou? – Ele chama mais uma vez, fazendo ela se virar.

- PORRA MIROKU! DÁ PRA PARAR DE ENCHER? – Ela explode.

- Ok, só estava tentando ajudar! – Ele se defende e volta a se concentrar no volante.

Eu estava com pena da minha prima. Imagine que droga terminar com o namorado no dia do seu aniversário e ainda vê-lo ficando com outra no mesmo dia? Ou o Inuyasha é muito idiota ou ela fez alguma coisa muito estúpida. "Tipo ficar com o Jordan", uma voz fala na minha cabeça. Será que ele viu os dois juntos? Quer dizer, será que a Kikyou ficou com o Jordan de novo na festa?

- Mas e você Ká... – Miroku fala, com um sorriso maroto se formando no rosto – Eu vi você e o Kouga...

Sinto meu rosto ficar vermelho e automaticamente começo a me lembrar da noite passada.

_Flashback on_

_ - Preciso sentar um pouco! – Falo ofegante para Sango, que apenas acena com a cabeça e continua dançando._

_ Saio da pista de dança e procuro um lugar para sentar. Em volta da pista havia vários puffs e sofás, e logo avistei um vazio. Me sento e fico observando as pessoas a minha volta. Sango continuava dançando e Miroku a olhava discretamente. Rin havia sumido. A última vez que eu tinha visto, ela estava conversando_ muito _animada com o Sesshoumaru, o que é muito suspeito, se você quer saber._

_ Viro para o lado e vejo Inuyasha sozinho, entrando na cozinha. Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, sinto alguém sentar ao meu lado. Me viro e vejo Kouga com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e uma garrafa de cerveja na mão._

_ - E aí, curtindo a festa? – Ele pergunta, colocando um braço por trás de mim, apoiado no sofá._

_- Ta ótima. – Respondo sorrindo – Pausa para descansar. – Pisco para ele, que solta uma risada. Quando ele para de rir, se instaura um silêncio incômodo entre nós. Fico apenas observando as pessoas dançarem, enquanto percebo que ele ficava cada vez mais inquieto._

_- Então... – Kouga fala, passando a mão nos cabelos e se virando para mim – Fiquei sabendo que você terminou definitivamente com o seu ex. É verdade?_

_- Pois é. – Confirmo, baixando os olhos ao me lembrar de Bankotsu._

_- Ei, não fique assim. Desculpa tocar nesse assunto. – Ele diz, levantando meu rosto com uma das mãos e acariciando minha bochecha em seguida. Abro um sorriso maroto instantaneamente e olho de canto para ele._

_- Por que, interessado? – Pergunto rindo. Ele me encara surpreso e demora um pouco para responder._

_- Talvez. – Ele praticamente sussurra, olhando para minha boca. Certo, por essa eu não esperava. – Mas por que, você ta?_

_Ergo a cabeça e o encaro. Encaro aqueles olhos verdes e intensos que ansiavam por uma resposta. Aquelas covinhas fofas que sempre apareciam quando ele sorria para mim. E encaro aqueles lábios convidativos, que se abriam em um sorriso perfeito._

_- É, talvez. – Respondo sorrindo, afinal, por que não?_

_Ele parece surpreso, mas logo aumenta o sorriso e se aproxima de mim, passando a mão direita pelo meu pescoço, me puxando mais para perto. Passo uma de minhas mãos pelo seu braço até chegar a sua nuca. Sinto a respiração dele bater contra no meu rosto e logo nossos lábios se tocam..._

_Flashback off_

- Kagome? Kagome! Você ta me ouvindo? Ou ta aí distraída, pensando no Kouguinha? – Escuto Miroku me provocar e fico ainda mais vermelha quando me dou conta do que ele havia dito.

- Annn... Olha! Chegamos! – Exclamo, saltando para fora do carro rapidamente, ao ver que Miroku já havia estacionado.

- Há, você ainda me deve explicações mocinha! – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido, enquanto caminhava até o carro dos pais, que estacionaram logo ao lado. Meus tios também tinham vindo, só que em outro carro, para que pudéssemos levar meus pais para casa depois. Kikyou vinha logo atrás de nós, vestindo um jeans escuro, uma blusa simples e, é claro, seus óculos escuros enormes.

Fomos caminhando até a entrada do aeroporto, que não estava muito cheio. Acho que esperamos uma meia hora até avistarmos meus pais. Minha mãe vinha praticamente correndo em minha direção, enquanto meu pai caminhava atrapalhado com as malas.

- Filha! – Minha mãe exclama, me abraçando apertado – Que saudades, querida!

- Eu também estava com saudades! – Respondo retribuindo o abraço.

- Só sua mãe que recebe um abraço? – Vejo meu pai, agora próximo a nós, com os braços cruzados e uma cara de indignado.

- PAI! – Exclamo, soltando mamãe e indo até ele. Dou-lhe um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Aya, Takeda! Como vão? – Minha mãe diz, cumprimentando-os. – Olá Miroku! E... Kikyou? Está tudo bem querida? – Ela pergunta preocupada.

Viro-me e vejo tia Aya lançando um olhar para minha mãe, que parece entender imediatamente.

- Bem, seja lá o que tenha ocorrido, acredito que as roupas que eu trouxe de presente com certeza te animarão um pouco. – Ela pisca para Kikyou, que abre um sorriso fraco.

- Mas então, como foram de viagem? – Pergunto.

- Ah! Foi tudo ótimo querida! Até passamos pelo Brasil! Você nem imagina como é lindo! – Ela diz sonhadora.

- Acho melhor irmos, não? Vocês dois devem estar muito cansados da viagem. – Fala tia Aya. Meus pais concordam e vamos até os carros.

Meus pais foram com meus tios e, novamente, eu e Kikyou voltamos com Miroku. Meu primo ficou tagarelando o caminho todo sobre coisas da festa da noite passada e tentando a todo custo arrancar algo de mim e de Kikyou. Para tentar escapar do interrogatório encosto a cabeça no vidro e finjo estar dormindo. Se foi convincente ou não, eu não sei, mas pelo menos ele parou de incomodar.

Não demorou muito e logo chegamos em casa. Meu primo estaciona o carro e descemos, indo até o carro dos Takeda, que estava a nossa frente, para ajudar com as malas.

- Bom! Muito obrigada por terem nos buscado no aeroporto e também por cuidarem da Ká enquanto estávamos viajando! – Agradece minha mãe aos meus tios, que haviam nos ajudado a levar as malas até em casa e agora estavam no hall de entrada, se despedindo dos meus pais.

- Não foi incômodo nenhum Minori e sua filha é um amor! – Diz tia Aya sorrindo para mim.

- Passo mais tarde para pegar minhas coisas tia. – Digo retribuindo o sorriso.

- Sem pressa Ká. Pode matar a saudade dos seus pais e pegar suas coisas mais tarde!

- Bom, vamos indo. Bom descanso para vocês. – Tio Takashi diz, apertando a mão do meu pai.

Assim que meus tios e meus primos saem o clima calmo vira uma lembrança.

- FILHAAAAAAAA! QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ MEU BEBÊ! – Berra minha mãe me puxando para um abraço esmagador.

- Mãe... Eu... não... respiro! – Tento murmurar.

- Desculpa, eu... – Quando ela começa a me soltar, sentimos braços nos envolverem e sou novamente amassada.

- Ah, eu também estava com saudades filhinha! – Diz meu pai nos apertando. Desato a rir sendo acompanhada pelos dois.

- Que foi? – Ele pergunta confuso.

- Nada! Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de vocês! – Digo me pendurando no pescoço dos dois.

- Temos tantas coisas pra contar! Fomos a tantos lugares bonitos! – Minha mãe diz animada.

- E sua mãe comprou metade de cada loja que entrou. – Fala meu pai rindo ao levar um tapa no braço de minha mãe.

- Vamos desfazer as malas. Assim já colocamos os assuntos em dia. – Ela fala, já caminhando até a pilha de malas e puxando algumas. – Ah, Akira hoje a janta é com você! – Sorri malvadamente.

- O que? – Exclamo surpresa. Desde quando meu pai cozinha?

- Ok. – Diz retribuindo o olhar da minha mãe e logo se voltando pra mim – Filha, hoje você vai ver como seu pai é ótimo na cozinha! – Diz convencido, puxando a gravata do pescoço e se desvencilhando do paletó.

- Essa eu quero ver! – Digo rindo e indo até minha mãe, para ajudá-la com as malas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- E então meu amor, como foi esse tempo em que estive fora? – Pergunta minha mãe, abrindo a última mala de roupas.

Eu não sei como ela acha lugar para guardar tanta roupa, e detalhe, uma das malas era só com coisas pra mim! Confesso que não fiquei nem um pouco triste com isso, afinal minha mãe tem um ótimo gosto e sabe exatamente o que eu gosto.

- Foi... bom! – Digo torcendo o nariz.

- Ih, pode começando a contar Kagome! – Fala rindo da minha expressão.

- Nada de mais mãe. Foi ótimo ficar na casa dos meus tios. O Miroku é praticamente um irmão pra mim e no colégio tenho me dado super bem com as meninas e...

- E a Kikyou? – Pergunta receosa.

- O que tem ela? – Será que ela percebeu que eu e Kikyou não temos nos dado muito bem?

- Achei que vocês se tornariam grandes amigas quando voltássemos. – Diz pensativa. Tive vontade de rir. Minha mãe parece tão inocente às vezes.

- Nós... Nos damos bem! – Claro, passamos as noites fazendo penteados e maquiagens umas nas outras! Fala sério.

- Fico feliz meu amor! – Diz sorrindo. – E a Ayame e o Ban? Vocês se falaram? Sinto falta da Ayame. Tão querida. – Diz alargando o sorriso. Foi só ela falar esses nomes que meu sorriso desaparece. Minha mãe parece perceber e vem se sentar na cama, a minha frente. – O que foi? – Pergunta.

- Eu e o Ban terminamos! – "O que não tínhamos!" completo ironicamente em pensamento.

- Mas por quê? – Exclama parecendo surpresa.

- Longa história. Nós discutimos, falamos besteiras um pro outro e terminamos. – Como se fosse assim tão simples! – Mas foi melhor assim.

- Oh querida! Mas isso não quer dizer que seja permanente! Se vocês ainda se gostam, o tempo vai resolver tudo. – Diz sorrindo e acariciando meu rosto levemente. – Mas então? O que mais tem pra me contar? – Pergunta depois de um tempo, tentando amenizar o clima.

Conto pra ela do dia em que fui ao shopping com as meninas e ao parque com todo mundo. Ela parece ficar feliz por eu estar me enturmando.

- E a festa de aniversário da sua prima? – Pergunta sorrindo. Novamente meu sorriso quase fecha, mas não por tristeza ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e sim por eu estar um pouco confusa, digamos assim, sobre o que aconteceu durante a festa. Meu Deus, eu fiquei com o Kouga!

- Foi super legal. Fazia tempo que eu não dançava tanto! – Digo rindo.

- Mas... Mata a minha curiosidade filha. Por que a Kikyou estava com aqueles óculos gigantes hoje? Aposto que ela estava tentando esconder olhos inchados. – Fala minha mãe, curiosa. Meu Deus, da onde ela tira essas coisas? E como ela consegue acertar mesmo sem querer?

- Ah... isso! É que ontem... – Gaguejo, incerta do que falar.

- Fala Kagome! – Exclama impaciente com a minha indecisão.

- Ela e o Inuyasha terminaram ontem! – Solto rapidamente sem pensar.

- Terminaram? Definitivamente? Como foi isso Kagome? – Pergunta ainda mais curiosa.

- Terminaram. Se é definitivo eu não sei, talvez não, e como foi ninguém sabe. O Inuyasha não está atendendo o celular e a Kikyou não quis contar.

- Você tentou ligar pra ele? – Indaga com um sorriso entranho no rosto.

- Claro que não mãe! O Miroku que disse! – Digo inexplicavelmente corando.

- Ah... Ele deve estar arrasado! – Murmura chamando minha atenção.

- Quem? – Pergunto confusa.

- O Inuyasha, Kagome!

- Ah! – Retruco indiferente. Bem, não tão indiferente assim.

Ele provavelmente estava mal com o término do namoro. Só isso explicaria o porquê dele não querer falar com os amigos.

- JÁ SEI! Tive uma ideia perfeita! – Fala minha mãe alargando o sorriso.

- Eu tenho medo quando você faz essa cara. – Digo, fazendo uma cara de apavorada.

- Bobagem! Assim, liga para os Takeda e para os Taisho, e convide-os para jantar aqui em casa essa noite. – Fala batendo palmas, feliz com sua própria ideia.

- Mas mãe, não sei se isso é uma b...

- Não discuta Kagome. Vai ser perfeito para que os dois conversem e eu e seu pai já matamos a saudades de todos. Agora vai, liga para eles que vou falar com o Takashi. – Fala já caminhando até a porta e saindo do quarto.

Preciso dizer o quanto a minha mãe é louca?

Caminho até meu quarto e me jogo na cama, pegando o telefone que estava em baixo do travesseiro. Como ele chegou ali eu não faço ideia. Disco rapidamente o número da casa dos meus tios e no terceiro toque, tia Aya atende. Convido-os para jantar e ela parece ficar super animada. Desligo o telefone e pego o número dos Taisho no meu celular. Disco e espero chamar. Estava quase desistindo quando ouço a voz rouca e contrariada de Inuyasha do outro lado da linha.

_ - Alô? _

- Oi Inuyasha, é a Kagome! – Falo, tentando soar o mais animado possível, mas estranhamente me sentia nervosa.

_- Ah... Oi!_ – Diz, e logo se forma um silêncio incômodo.

- Er... Eu to ligando pra convidar vocês pra jantar aqui em casa essa noite! Meus pais voltaram de viagem e estão animados pra rever todo mundo. – Ele demora pra responder, mas eu sabia que ele não havia desligado, já que eu conseguia ouvir sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha.

_ - Hmm... Ta. Espera aí que vou ver com a minha mãe! _

- Tudo bem! – Impressão minha ou o clima está meio tenso? Espero um pouco e logo escuto a voz dele novamente.

- Ela disse que nós vamos! Até de noite! – Diz já parecendo desligar.

- Espera! – Falo rapidamente.

- O que? – Pergunta.

- Você... Você está bem? Digo... Em relação a ontem! – Pergunto incerta, ele pareceu surpreso, pois demorou um pouco pra responder.

- Eu... É, aham! – Responde parecendo indeciso.

- Você sabe que... Bom. Tudo bem! Até mais tarde! – Eu ia dizer pra ele contar comigo se precisasse de ajuda, mas... Ele não pareceu querer qualquer tipo de ajuda vinda de mim. Inexplicavelmente me senti magoada por isso. Mas não podia culpá-lo. Eu sabia como era a sensação de terminar um relacionamento e não era nada agradável. Ele só parecia querer ficar sozinho e não seria eu que não respeitaria sua decisão. Sem receber nenhuma resposta, desligo o telefone e me deito de bruços na cama, logo ouvindo os berros da minha mãe, me chamando pra comer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Everyday feels like a Monday, there is..."_

Escuto meu celular tocar e largo meu livro, me levantando da cama rápido para atendê-lo. Vejo a foto de Sango no visor e atendo sorrindo:

- Oi Sango! Tudo bom?

_- Oi Ká, tudo bem sim e com você nem preciso perguntar, pelo ânimo na voz deve estar tudo ótimo! –_ Ela solta uma risada. – _Será que isso teria alguma coisa a ver com o Kouga?_

_ -_ Ah não, você também! – Exclamo, sentindo meu rosto corar.

-_É, pelo visto parece que sim! – _Ela solta outra gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado, mas eu vi você com aquele garoto. – Provoco – Quem era, hein?

_- Ah... Ninguém não. Escuta Ká, eu liguei pra saber as páginas de exercícios de biologia, você tem aí?_ – Sango fala rapidamente, um sinal claro de que estava nervosa. Solto uma risada. – _Posso saber do que está rindo?_

- Nada não. Página 283 e 284.

_- Ah, ta certo. Obrigada._

- Er, Sango? Você soube da Rin?

_- Não, por quê? O que aconteceu?_ – Ela pergunta, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

- Não sei também, ela sumiu da festa ontem.

_- É verdade, a última vez que eu vi, ela estava num papo bem animado com o Sesshoumaru. _

- Pois é... Bem, vou ligar pra ela, só pra ver se está tudo bem.

- _Ta bem, me avise se tiver acontecido alguma coisa._

- Certo. Beijo, tchau.

_- Beijo._

Desligo o celular e procuro o número de Rin, já apertando o botão para ligar. Chama por alguns segundos e cai na caixa postal. Que estranho. Ligo mais uma vez. Estava desistindo quando alguém atende. Alguém que com toda a certeza do mundo não era a Rin. Uma voz grossa e um pouco sonolenta. Uma voz muito conhecida.

- SESSHOUMARU? – Exclamo assustada.

Sesshoumaru não responde imediatamente, mas logo escuto um "porra...!" e ele desliga o celular. Certo, O QUE FOI ISSO?

Disco o número de Sango imediatamente.

_- Que foi, já ta com saudades? –_ Ela atende, com uma voz divertida.

- Sango, eu liguei pra Rin.

_- Ta, e aí? Ta tudo bem? _– Pergunta curiosa.

- Eu não se...

_- Como você não sabe? O que ela falou?_ – Agora ela parecia preocupada.

- Ela não falou nada, porque quem atendeu o celular foi o Sesshoumaru.

_- QUEM? _

- Sim, o Sesshoumaru!

_- Tem certeza?_

_ - _Absoluta!

_ - Ann... E o que a gente faz?_

- Não sei. E se a gente for na casa dela?

- _É, acho que sim. Aí a gente faz ela contar essa história direitinho! Se ela estiver em casa né! –_ Ela completa, soltando um risada. – _Passo aí em quinze minutos, pode ser?_

_ -_ Pode ser.

Desligo o telefone e fico alguns segundos apenas encarando o nada. Sesshoumaru e Rin juntos? Quer dizer, de verdade?

Me levanto da cama e vou me arrumar. Coloco um short escuro e uma blusa branca, e, para completar, um colar preto. Desço as escadas e quando chego na sala, escuto uma buzina. Isso é que é sincronia.

- Filha, está esperando alguém? – Minha mãe pergunta, do sofá da sala.

- Ah, a Sango. Vamos juntas pra casa da Rin. Acho que ela chegou.

- Kagome! A Sra Taijy que trouxe a Sango? – Ela pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

- Não sei mãe, acho que sim.

- Deixe que eu te levo até lá então! Aí já dou um oi para Anne. – Ela fala, se levantando e abrindo a porta.

Assim que botamos o pé pra fora de casa, a porta do motorista do Audi A1 estacionado na frente de nossa casa se abre, e a Sra Taijy sai, caminhando a passos largos até minha mãe.

- Minori! Você já voltou! Como foi a lua de mel? – Ela exclama extremamente empolgada para minha mãe, que abre um sorriso enorme.

- Ah, Anne! Foi um sonho, tenho que te contar tudo! Ah! Daremos uma janta aqui em casa hoje, uma coisa simples, vocês não querem vir?

- Ah Minori, hoje a noite tenho compromisso. – Sra Taijy responde, parecendo realmente desapontada.

- Oh, que pena. Mas e agora? Não quer ficar para um café?

- Bem, eu teria que levar as garotas na casa da Rin e...

- Ah! Bobagem! Kagome, pegue o carro de seu pai e...

- Nada disso! Meu carro já está aqui. Tome Sango, vão para a casa de Rin. Quando estiver voltando, me busque aqui. Vou ficar para conversar com a Minori.

- Ta bom mãe. – Sango responde. Ela havia saído do carro, após perceber que sua mãe ia demorar. – Vamos Ká. Tchau mãe, Sra Higurashi!

- Tchau mãe, tchau Sra Taijy!

- Tchau meninas! – As duas respondem, já entrando em casa.

- Nossas mães parecem duas adolescentes juntas! – Sango fala, entrando no carro.

- Nem me fale. – Respondo rindo e sentando ao seu lado.

A casa de Rin não era longe. Conversamos sobre a festa durante todo o percurso, mas ela não tocou no assunto "Kouga", provavelmente com medo de que eu falasse do garoto da festa novamente. A Sango pode até enganar a si mesma, mas a mim ela não engana. Óbvio que ela ficou com ele para fazer ciúmes pro Miroku.

- Chegamos! – Sango exclama, já saindo do carro.

A casa de Rin era incrivelmente adorável. Parecia ter dois andares e tinha um jardim lindo na frente, com vários tipos de flores. Havia uma pequeno caminho de pedras, que levavam até a porta. Caminhamos até lá e Sango aperta a campainha. Dentro de alguns segundos uma mulher cabelos pretos, presos em um coque frouxo, parecidíssima com Rin, abre a porta. Ela usava um vestido preto simples e óculos de grau.

- Sango! Que bom que veio! – Ela diz, dando um beijo na bochecha de Sango – E você deve ser a famosa Kagome. É um prazer conhecê-la. – Ela fala, me cumprimentando.

- O prazer é meu, Sra Tsukino. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Imagino que tenham vindo visitar Rin. Bem, ela está dormindo, mas, se querem saber, já passou da hora de acordar. Podem ir até lá meninas. – Ela diz, apontando para a escada. – Sango, você já é de casa.

- Claro Sra Tsukino. Eu levo a Kagome. – E então Sango me puxa escada acima, parando na frente do quarto de Rin. Ela abre a porta e eu consigo ver uma escrivaninha organizada, com estantes cheias de livros em cima, um roupeiro e uma cama. Sango entra, me puxa e fecha a porta. Em seguida corre até a cama de Rin e começa a pular em cima dela.

- ACOOOOOOOOORDA!

- Hmmm... O que? – Murmura Rin, se mexendo lentamente.

- Vaaaamos Rin, acorda! – Sango insiste, me fazendo rir.

- Ann? Sango? – Ela esfrega os olhos e se espreguiça. – O que você ta fazendo aqui? Kagome? – Ela pergunta me encarando.

- Surpresa! – Digo, rindo da sua cara de confusa.

- Nós viemos aqui para perguntar onde você foi ontem a noite! – Sango fala, mal contendo a curiosidade.

- Ontem a noite? – Rin faz cara de pensativa e logo parece se lembrar, já que fica extremamente vermelha. Ela esfrega os olhos novamente, em uma tentativa fracassada de esconder o rosto. – Eu fui na festa da Kikyou, oras.

- É, isso eu sei, mas onde a senhorita se enfiou? Posso saber? – Eu pergunto, me sentando na cama junto com elas.

- Ah, vocês sabem... Por aí. – Ela continuava vermelha.

- Por aí com quem? – Sango continua perguntando.

- Ai! Como assim com quem? Eu tava lá na festa com todo mundo! – Exclama, se levantando da cama e abrindo o roupeiro.

- Todo mundo? – Sango faz cara de pensativa, enquanto Rin vestia um roupão cor de rosa – Nossa Ká, não sabia que o Sesshoumaru havia mudado de nome...

Rin arregala os olhos e eu começo a gargalhar, acompanhada por Sango.

- Como assim? O que vocês estão sabendo?

- Não sabemos de nada, por isso viemos aqui perguntar. – Digo fazendo cara de inocente. – Aliás, onde está o seu celular?

- Meu celular? – Ela pergunta mais para si mesma, enquanto olhava para os lados em busca do objeto. De repente ela para e começa a ficar branca, com os olhos ainda arregalados. – Vocês...?

- Conta tudo agora! – Sango fala, puxando Rin para a cama novamente.

- Por favor! – Peço choramingando.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Como se tivesse como esconder alguma coisa de vocês! – Ela diz, se ajeitando na cama, enquanto eu e Sango comemorávamos – Bem, foi assim, eu estava conversando com Inuyasha, aí o Sesshoumaru apareceu...

_Flashback on – POV Rin_

_- Estou interrompendo? – Aquela voz pergunta, me fazendo ficar totalmente vermelha, como era de se esperar. Olho para Sesshoumaru e fico encarando aquele sorriso de canto, sem conseguir fazer mais nada._

_ - Na verdade não maninho. – Inuyasha responde – Olha, vou procurar minha namorada. Boa festa pra vocês! – Ele completa, se afastando de nós. _

_- Hei, eu ainda não desisti de saber! – Digo rapidamente, ao lembrar do que estava falando com Inuyasha. Ele anda muito, muito estranho em relação a Kagome._

_- Saber do que? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, me fazendo corar ao lembrar que ele estava ali. Inuyasha, considere-se um garoto morto._

_- Nada não. – Respondo com um sorriso envergonhado. Ele não diz mais nada e ficamos naquele silêncio incômodo, onde eu apenas encarava meus pés e ele olhava para o nada. – Então... – Pergunto em um súbito momento de coragem, para acabar com aquele clima tenso – Como está indo a faculdade?_

_ - Você realmente quer falar sobre isso? – Pergunta, se voltando para mim com um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios, fazendo meu coração acelerar. _

_ - Nã... Não! Quer dizer... Eu... – Tento falar algo coerente, mas não consigo obter muito sucesso. _

_ Meu deus, ele deve estar achando que eu sou ridícula por gaguejar feito uma idiota. Parabéns Rin!_

_ - Nossa! Ta calor aqui né? – Diz Sesshoumaru, me tirando dos meus devaneios._

_ - É, ta sim! – Falo sorrindo sem graça. _

_ Ficar sem graça é a única coisa que consigo fazer além de corar e gaguejar perto dele. Isso é vergonhoso._

- _Vamos lá pra fora? – Convida, estendendo a mão pra mim. Ai meu Deus! _

_- Va... Vamos! – Falo gaguejando pateticamente tentando sorrir. Seguro sua mão e ele começa a me puxar, passando pelas pessoas que dançavam animadamente. Não que eu estivesse prestando atenção nelas, por que vamos combinar, não tem como prestar atenção em mais nada quando Sesshoumaru está perto, imagine então com ele segurando minha mão!_

_ Mas meu "momento mágico", que nem era tão mágico assim, é quebrado quando sinto alguém esbarrar em mim e um líquido cheirando a álcool molha toda a minha blusa. É, não podia ser em hora melhor! _

_ - Hey! Me desculpa! – Diz o garoto que havia esbarrado em mim. Dava para perceber pelo seu jeito enrolado de falar que estava bêbado._

_ - Ah, tudo bem! – Murmuro, vendo minha blusa arruinada._

_ - Ta tudo bem Rin? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru se aproximando de mim. Por um momento eu esqueci totalmente que ele estava ali comigo._

_ - Ah... Tu... Tudo bem! – Tento responder sem gaguejar. Mas parecia totalmente impossível com aqueles olhos dourados me encarando. Que homem é esse, meu deus?_

_ Sem dizer nada, ele me puxa até a saída, e sinto uma brisa gelada passar por mim, me arrepiando de imediato pela roupa molhada._

_ - Você ta com frio, né? – Diz ao me vez estremecer._

_ - Sem problemas. Posso pedir uma roupa emprestada pra Kikyou e..._

_ - Ou eu posso te dar uma carona até em casa. Aí você troca de roupa e nós voltamos pra festa. O que você acha? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso divertido do rosto._

_ - Não precisa se incomodar! Eu posso falar com a... – Tento falar, mas antes que eu terminasse de formular uma desculpa, ele já estava me puxando pela mão até seu carro._

_ - Sem desculpas Rin. Entra aí! – Fala abrindo a porta do carro pra mim._

_ O cara que eu sempre tive um tombo na vida estava agora sendo super fofo comigo, abrindo a porta do carro pra eu entrar e sorrindo especialmente pra mim com aqueles dentes branquinhos e lábios perfeitos? Como pensar em recusar? _

_ - Mas... O seu carro vai ficar cheirando a bebida! – Tento achar uma última desculpa convicta, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi rir e pegar um casaco no banco do passageiro e me entregar._

_ - Coloca. – Diz piscando pra mim e dando a volta no carro, entrando pela porta do motorista._

_ Ainda sem saber o que fazer e percebendo que nenhum tipo de desculpa faria com que ele mudasse de ideia em me levar pra casa, visto seu casaco, deixando com que aquele cheiro de bebida fosse substituído pelo de Sesshoumaru. Faltou pouco pra eu não derreter ali mesmo!_

_ Com um suspiro derrotado, entro no carro e assim que fecho a porta ele arranca. Sesshoumaru me pergunta onde eu moro e depois que dou as indicações para ele, o único som que se ouvia dentro do carro era das nossas respirações. Poderia dizer que foi desconfortável ficar naquele silêncio com ele ao meu lado, mas eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que a única coisa que percebo é o carro dar um solavanco e parar no encostamento da rua._

_ - O que aconteceu? – Pergunto confusa ao me virar para Sesshoumaru e ver seu cenho franzido._

_ - Eu... Não sei! Acho que é no motor! – Responde e abre a porta, saindo e caminhando até o capô do carro. Ele fica um tempo analisando o motor e, não parecendo muito feliz, volta para dentro do carro e sorri para mim, parecendo desconfortável._

_ - O que foi? – Pergunto preocupada._

_ - Não sei! Acho que o motor pifou. Vou ligar para um mecânico ou ver se chamo um guincho, mas acho que isso vai demorar. – Me explica enquanto procurava algo pelas ruas. – Mas parece que estamos com sorte. Tem uma lanchonete ali do outro lado da rua! Está com fome? – Pergunta, começando a rir._

_ - Na verdade... Estou sim! – Digo, também começando a rir. _

_ Ele dá a volta no carro e abre a porta pra mim. Desço e caminhamos até a lanchonete que não ficava muito longe. Ao entrarmos, percebo que o lugar não estava muito cheio, o que parecia perfeito. A garçonete nos indica uma mesa perto da janela e pedimos um suco de laranja para mim, coca pra ele e uma porção de batata frita, que dividimos._

_ - Então... Vai me responder agora como está a faculdade ou não quer falar sobre isso? – Pergunto em outro súbito momento de coragem, para quebrar o silêncio entre nós. Ao ouvir minha pergunta, Sesshoumaru solta uma risada divertida._

_ - Está legal. Diferente do que eu ouvi, que é uma tortura e tudo mais, eu tenho gostado bastante. – Fala, mas é interrompido quando a garçonete chega com os nossos pedidos. Assim que ela sai, ele se volta para mim novamente. – E sabe, por mais que pensem que eu só aceitei fazer direito pelo meu pai, não é verdade. Posso dizer que sempre foi isso que eu quis. - Termina, tomando um pouco do refrigerante. _

_ - Sorte sua. Seu pai deve estar adorando tudo isso! – Digo rindo._

_ - Verdade! Ele parece estar mais animado com isso do que eu mesmo! É estranho. – Fala, com o cenho franzido._

_ - Quem não parece estar gostando muito disso é o Inuyasha. Seu pai às vezes pega pesado com ele. – Digo, lembrando das vezes em que conversamos sobre isso._

_ - Meu irmão ainda vai ouvir muito do nosso pai sobre não querer seguir a mesma carreira. Mas acredito que isso não o impeça de fazer o que realmente quer. Como se você não conhecesse o Inuyasha. – Diz, e começamos a rir. – Mas e você, já decidiu o que quer fazer? – Pergunta, pegando algumas batatas da bandeja._

_ - Não faço nem ideia. – Respondo com uma careta, fazendo-o voltar a rir._

_ Quem diria? Eu e Sesshoumaru em uma lanchonete, conversando animadamente sem que eu gagueje ou fique vermelha por qualquer motivo._

_ Ficamos quase duas horas conversando sobre bobagens, como nossas bandas e músicas preferidas. Tenho que dizer que de dez músicas que eu disse, ele só conhecia e gostava de uma. A mesma coisa sobre os livros. _

_ - Nossa, olha a hora! – Exclamo, ao ver que já havia passado das duas horas da manhã e que éramos os únicos na lanchonete. A nossa sorte é que ela era 24 horas, se não já teríamos sido expulsos. _

_ - Nem vi o tempo passar! – Diz me encarando de um jeito diferente. E eu, como é de se esperar, corei com aquilo._

_ - A... Acho melhor irmos, né? – Falo já me levantando._

_ - Vamos. – Diz Sesshoumaru indo até o caixa e pagando a conta. Caminhamos até a porta e ao ver o carro ainda parado do outro lado da rua me dou conta que ele não havia ligado para nenhum mecânico ou guincho como ele havia dito que faria._

_ - Como vamos embora se o carro não está funcionando? – Pergunto confusa._

_ - Droga! Esqueci. – Diz, parecendo segurar um sorriso – Me empresta o seu celular? Esqueci o meu em casa. _

_ - Claro! - Respondo, pegando o celular de dentro da bolsa. Entrego para ele que se afasta um pouco para ligar. Depois de alguns segundos, ele volta para perto de mim parecendo decepcionado._

_ - Ninguém atende! – Diz, e começa a me puxar pela mão até o carro._

_ - Vou tentar ligá-lo novamente. Quem sabe damos sorte e ele pega? – Diz já abrindo a porta do motorista e tentando ligar o carro. Inacreditavelmente ele pega de primeira, o que me deixa um pouco desconfiada, mas... Não faria nenhum sentido ele ter mentido, não é? Ignorando esse pensamento, entro no carro sem dizer nada. _

_ Ele liga o rádio e novamente ficamos em silêncio, o que era meio estranho já que não paramos de falar desde que entramos na lanchonete._

_ Sesshoumaru faz o caminho que eu indiquei até minha casa e assim que mostro onde morava, ele estaciona o carro em frente._

_ - Bom... Obrigada pela carona! – Agradeço, afinal, pelo horário, a festa já deveria estar acabando._

_ - Sem problemas! – Diz sorrindo de canto. Sorrio de volta e abro a porta do carro, descendo. _

_ Essa com certeza foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida! Isso que nem aconteceu nada de mais e..._

_ - Rin? – Ouço Sesshoumaru me chamar e ao me virar, vejo que ele havia saído do carro e estava parado a alguns passos de mim._

_ - Oi? – Pergunto, pateticamente._

_ - Eu... Tenho que te contar uma coisa! – Fala se aproximando lentamente._

_ - Me contar? – Pergunto confusa._

_ - É. É que o carro... Ele não tinha estragado! – Fala parecendo nervoso. Quando, meu Deus, eu imaginaria Sesshoumaru Taisho nervoso falando com alguma garota. E que essa garota seria... eu? Preciso dizer que eu já sentia meu corpo todo tremer?_

_ - Como assim? Eu... Eu vi quando ele parou! – Tento argumentar, mas desisto quando vejo ele ficar ainda mais perto de mim e sorrir de canto. Acho que é agora que eu morro!_

_ - Na verdade, eu menti! Isso tudo foi só um tipo de desculpa, sabe? – Diz baixinho, parando bem perto de mim. Perto o suficiente pra eu poder sentir aquele cheiro que me fazia vacilar. _

_ - De... Desculpa? Desculpa pra que? – Pergunto, sentindo meu rosto ficar completamente vermelho._

_ - Desculpa pra mim ganhar tempo, e juntar coragem pra fazer isso! – Fala passando uma das mãos pelo meu rosto e outra pela minha cintura. Ele me puxa para mais perto e aproxima seu rosto do meu. Instantaneamente meus olhos se fecham e sinto sua respiração bater contra o meu rosto. Sesshoumaru roça levemente seus lábios nos meus e me dá um beijo no maxilar. Depois no canto dos lábios e finalmente encosta sua boca na minha..._

_Flashback Off_

- ...E foi isso! – Diz Rin, mais vermelha que um tomate.

- AI MEU DEEEUS, RIN! – Grita Sango se jogando em cima dela.

- Eu... Estou chocada! – Digo entre risos.

- Você... Pegou o Sesshoumaru! – Exclama Sango, agora com as mãos na boca, em choque.

- Na verdade, ele que pegou ela! – Falo, e Rin me joga uma almofada no rosto.

- Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? – Diz escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Deixa de frescuras Rin. Você ficou com o cara que você baba faz, sei lá... Anos? – Fala Sango, tentando fazer com que Rin parasse de se esconder.

- Mas e aí, você não falou o mais importante. – Digo, chamando a atenção das duas.

- O que? – Pergunta Rin confusa.

- Foi bom? – Falo sorrindo feito criança, e desatando a rir, vendo o rosto de Rin praticamente pegar fogo.

- Agora eu também quero saber! COONTA! – Pede Sango, entre gritos. Rin respira fundo, parecendo tomar coragem e levanta o rosto do travesseiro, nos encarando com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Se foi bom? – Pergunta rindo – Não... Foi MUITO melhor! – Fala e começamos a gritar, pulando em cima dela. Quem diria, hein?

Depois de todos aqueles gritos, nós três deitamos juntas na cama da Rin e ficamos ouvindo ela falar sobre a noite passada e exigindo por detalhes. Já havia se passado mais de uma hora quando minha mãe me ligou e disse que já estava na hora de voltar pra casa, pois teríamos visitas para jantar e eu tinha que ir me arrumar. Nos despedimos de Rin e voltamos para a minha casa, entre risos, claro.

Sango e a sua mãe logo foram embora, pois também tinham compromisso. Assim que me despeço delas, subo para o meu quarto e tomo um banho rápido. Me enrolo na toalha branca e volto para o meu quarto. Agora estou encarando meu guarda roupas, em busca de alguma coisa para vestir. Escolho uma saia jeans escura e uma blusa branca mais larga. Me visto rapidamente, seco meus cabelos e passo uma maquiagem básica: lápis, blush e rímel. Já vendo que estava atrasada e logo as visitas chegariam, calço rapidamente um par de sandálias pretas e coloco brincos de argola, descendo as escadas.

- Está pronta filha? – Pergunta minha mãe ao me ver entrar na cozinha.

- Sim! E você? Quer ajuda? – Pergunto. Minha mãe estava com um vestido claro, sandálias vermelhas e um colar com detalhes também em vermelho. Seu cabelo estava solto e jogado para o lado.

- Não precisa. Já está tudo praticamente pronto. Só falta arrumar a mesa, mas isso a Emma já está fazendo. – Diz sorrindo.

- Ok então. Vou pra sala. – Falo, já saindo. Caminho até a sala de estar e me jogo no sofá, colocando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro e ligando a TV em um filme qualquer.

Não demora muito e a campainha toca, anunciando que as primeiras visitas haviam chegado. Vejo meu pai descer as escadas e, ao me ver jogada no sofá, me olhar de cara feia e logo depois sorrir divertido. Levanto do sofá e caminho até o hall de entrada, me juntando aos meus pais que abriam a porta para os Taisho.

Izayoi foi a primeira a entrar. Ela usava um vestido bege mais escuro, com sapatos pretos, assim como os brincos, e como de costume, o sorriso doce brincava em seus lábios assim que cumprimentava meus pais. Logo atrás dela veio o Sr. Taisho, com um raro sorriso e terno escuro, como sempre. Em seguida vejo Sesshoumaru parecendo alienado em tudo a sua volta e Inuyasha, que só de olhar para ele se podia perceber que a sua vontade era voltar para casa. Sesshoumaru vestia um moletom fino cinza, calça jeans escura e tênis preto, e Inuyasha uma camisa xadrez com uma camisa branca por baixo, jeans azul e all star preto. Não preciso comentar que eles estavam lindos né?

- Kagome, querida! – Diz Izayoi se aproximando de mim e me abraçando. Incrível que abraçar ela era como abraçar a minha mãe.

- Oi! – Digo sorrindo e retribuindo ao abraço.

O Sr. Taisho, ao me cumprimentar, apenas estende a mão para que eu aperte e me lança um sorriso. Sesshoumaru foi mais descontraído e me deu um beijo no rosto diferente de Inuyasha, que apenas acenou com a cabeça e deu uma piscadinha pra mim. E foi o que bastou para um sorriso idiota se formar nos meus lábios.

Não demorou muito para que meu pai e o Sr. Taisho fossem jogar cartas no escritório e minha mãe e a Sra. Taisho fossem para o quarto dos meus pais. Provavelmente minha mãe foi mostrar pra ela as coisas compradas na viagem. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e eu fomos assistir outro filme.

- Estou com sede. – Digo, depois de algum tempo – Alguém quer alguma coisa?

- Uma coca. – Inuyasha responde, sem desgrudar os olhos da televisão.

- Duas. – Sesshoumaru completa. – Quer ajuda?

- Pode ser. – Falo com um sorriso. Ele se levanta do sofá e me segue até a cozinha.

Enquanto eu abria a geladeira em busca de três latinhas de coca, me lembrei de Rin.

- Então... – Pergunto como quem não quer nada, mas com um sorriso maroto se formando – O que tem entre você e a Rin?

- O que? – Ele parece surpreso com a pergunta.

- Você sabe, o celular.

- Ah! Sim, o celular. – Ele faz uma expressão contrariada – Olha, ela só esqueceu no meu carro e eu atendi porque tava com sono e achei que fosse o meu e...

- Calma! – Falo rindo – Não precisa me explicar nada.

Ele parece se sentir mais a vontade e pega uma das latinhas, abrindo-a e bebendo um gole.

- Só cuida bem dela. – Falo, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Pode ter certeza. – Ele praticamente sussurra e abre um sorriso de canto.

Sorrio discretamente ao ouvir isso e pego as duas latinhas de refrigerante, minha e de Inuyasha, pronta para voltar pra sala. Porém, quando dou o primeiro passo, tropeço no meu próprio pé, me segurando na primeira coisa que vejo: Sesshoumaru. Por reflexo, ele me segura pela cintura, evitando um desastre.

- Er... Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Ouço uma voz diferente vinda da porta da cozinha e ao me virar vejo Inuyasha nos encarando confuso. Quando me dou por conta de minha posição, começo a ficar vermelha.

- NÃO! Quer dizer, não está atrapalhando nada. Eu só... – Começo a ficar nervosa e me enrolar com as palavras, quando Sesshoumaru me interrompe.

- Aqui sua coca. – Fala, pegando uma latinha da minha mão e alcançando para seu irmão. – Vou voltar a ver o filme. – Ele completa, piscando para mim e voltando para a sala.

- Só vim avisar que os Takeda chegaram. – Diz Inuyasha em um tom de voz um pouco... irritado?

- Ei, o que foi? – Pergunto encarando-o.

- Nada não. – Ele responde, dessa vez um pouco desconfortável.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, é só que...

- Inu? – Chama Kikyou, e ao me virar, vejo-a passar pela porta da cozinha com um vestido colado branco com flores vermelhas, sapato também vermelho e brincos combinando. – Nós... Podemos conversar? – Pergunta com uma expressão de arrependimento.

- Er... Eu vou lá cumprimentar todo mundo! – Digo forçando um sorriso e recebendo um olhar mortal de Inuyasha. Kikyou só parecee notar minha presença naquele momento, pois me olha de cima a baixo.

Completamente desconfortável com aquilo tudo, praticamente corro para fora dali, parando ao lado da escada para tomar um pouco de fôlego. Meu deus, impressão minha ou ela queria me explodir só com o olhar? Antes que achasse uma resposta aceitável para isso, sinto alguém me puxar pelo braço e ao me virar me deparo com aqueles olhos anormalmente dourados que faziam meu corpo todo formigar.

- Que péssima amiga você é, Kagome! – Praticamente rosna Inuyasha, que me encarava de perto, parecendo querer me esganar por não tê-lo ajudado.

- Hmm... Desculpa? – Murmuro totalmente estática pela nossa aproximação. Aos poucos sua expressão parece aliviar, e ficamos nos encarando sem nos dar conta de nada a nossa volta. A única coisa que eu podia sentir era o perfume vindo dele, e ao perceber o quanto aquilo me parecia perfeito, meu coração dispara e minha boca parece ficar seca. Continuamos nos encarando sem nem ao menos nos mexer, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era me afastar.

- Kagome eu... Aah! – Ouço alguém me chamar e logo soltar um grito de surpresa. Isso foi o bastante pra aquele momento se quebrar e eu me dar conta na situação em que estávamos. Inuyasha parece também acordar junto comigo e nos afastamos rapidamente, mais pelo susto do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ao me virar, para ver quem havia gritado, me deparo com a minha mãe, nos encarando surpresa, com uma das mãos sobre os lábios.

- Mãe? – Indago assustada.

- Me desculpem. Eu não queria atrapalhar e...

- A senhora não atrapalhou nada! – Diz Inuyasha calmamente, bagunçando os cabelos.

- Bem, mesmo assim em desculpem. Por ter assustado vocês, quero dizer! – Fala minha mãe, abrindo um sorriso maior que o rosto. Ah droga, isso não é nada bom. Antes que pudéssemos falar mais alguma coisa, ela pede desculpas novamente e se afasta, praticamente dando pulinhos.

Fico olhando para onde minha mãe havia saído e percebo que Inuyasha me encarava.

- O que? – Pergunto me voltando para ele e implorando para que eu não estivesse corada.

- Na... Nada! – Diz bagunçando os cabelos novamente e se afastando de mim, indo pelo mesmo caminho que minha mãe havia saído. Respiro fundo pela milésima vez, tentando me acalmar e vou até a sala.

- E aí priminha, tud.. Ei, você ta pálida, ta tudo bem? – Miroku pergunta, parecendo meio preocupado.

- Não, ta tudo bem sim. Eu só to meio... confusa. – Respondo, olhando discretamente para Inuyasha, que sorria amarelo para o tio Takashi. Subitamente me lembro do que aconteceu há alguns minutos atrás e sinto meu coração acelerar. Me deus, o que ta acontecendo comigo?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**lah15:** Aaaain, que bom que você gostou! Achei super divertido a cena que ele descobriu tudo! Não que eu ache legal ela trair ele, mas sim que agora ele se livrou dela :B skaopskpoakspokas Siim, eles ficaram! Mas esse capítulo tem tudo explicadinho, espero que goste! E DESCULPA pela demora :( Beeijos ;*

**KHTaisho:** Oii! Siim, graças a deus ele se livrou dela! *-* Minha vontade é de matar a Kikyou, mas como a ótima escritora que sou, não vou assassinar ninguém! Ainda ;x OAKSOPAKS Brincadeira. Que bom que curtiu, fico feliz! Mas isso do Inuyasha "estar de volta" pode ser uma boa ;x Só comentando! OSKPOASKOSAK É, o Kouga é legal e eu não pretendo fazer ele sofrer e nem ser arrebentado por alguém! OSKAPOASK Mas calma, tudo vai se resolver ;) Desculpa pela demora, realmente não deu pra escrever, mas espero que esse capítulo compense! Beeijos ;*

PSS.: Sério? *-* Fico feliz com isso, mesmo! Adoro montar as roupas e mais ainda quando vocês gostam! Obrigada ;*

**sophie montez:** Oii! OSAKPOASKOSAK Sim, finalmente! Verdade, isso seria perfeito, maaas... Vamos com calma :B Tudo vai se resolver, e não vai demorar muito, prometo! OPSAKPOSKA Desculpa pela demora! Sinto muuito, mesmo! Beeeijos e espero que goste do capítulo ;*

**Bad Little Angel:** Caaalma, o Inu ta solteiro e a Ká também! Foi só um beijinho :B OSKAPOASKPOSKOSAK Ai, achei um máximo ele descobrir logo como a Kikyou é uma vaca :P OASKPAOSKSPOKA O Miroku tem me irritado, mas eu, ou a Sango, vamos dar um jeito nele ;) Bom, sobre a Rin e o Sesshy... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e me perdoe pela demora! Beeijos ;*

**Ayame Gawaine:** Siim, até eu fiquei louca quando ele disse "voltei" ASKPOASKPOASKAS Exatamente, aquelas lágrimas podem significar muitas coisas! Ain, eu daria socos mesmo :P AKSOPAKSPOAKAKS Ai, aquela vaca loira pegou ele! Eu quero bater nela, mas beleza, tudo pra Kikyou ficar na pior ;) O Inu é uma contradição, já deu pra perceber, mas fiquei com peninha dele. Ele pode ser tudo, mas ficou magoado com a Kikyou... Eu acho né ;) Sobre a Rin e o Sesshy... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ;) Beeeijos e mil desculpas pela demora ;*

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Ai, nem comento sobre aquela vaca ¬¬ Esqueceu do todo cheiroso :B aposkpoaskpoaks Quero matar ela, é sério! Siim, eu sei exatamente como é esse sentimento, mas calma, está tudo se encaminhando ;) Caalma, nem eu aguentaria escrever ele idiota como antes! Eu morro rindo com essas ceninhas deles! São tão divertidas aopkspoakspoaks Esses dois também precisam de um corretivo! Mas ok, eu vou resolver isso ;) Sobre essa ideia aí do Kouga e da Ká... Eles só ficaram, não quer dizer nada :B Ok, espero que tenha gostado das roupas *-* Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que goste do capitulo, Beeeijos ;*

**Sasnatsa's:** Oii! Siiim, ele voltou, pra nossa felicidade *-* OSKAOAPKSPOSAK Não vou mentir, eu também surtei quando escrevi, pareceu tão... perfeito! OAKAOSPKAPOKSAOPK Ok, parei! Aiin, que bom que gostou das roupas *-* Fico super feliz! Obrigada flor *o* OPKASPOKAKSA Desculpa pela demora, beeeijos ;*

**flor do deserto:** Oii, claro que sim! Bá, passei pela semana de provas há pouco! Foi horrível :S Mas espero que você tenha ido bem :D A Kikyou é uma "..." mesmo! Resumindo tudo, o Inu TEM que ficar com a Kagome e ainda bem que ele deu um fora da Kikyou :B POKAPSOKAKSAK Também odiei aquela cena, foi horrível escrevê-la! Mas que bom que gostou das outras coisas! OASJKPOAKSPOSKA Ai, tadinha da Ayame, ela só queria "proteger" a Ká! Eu nem sou má nada :B OKASOPAKSOPKAS Espero que goste do capítulo e me perdoe pela demora! Beeijos ;*


	17. Bolo de Chocolate

_Oi gente!_

_Dessa vez fui mais rápida, né? *-*_

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic e, só pra constar, já estou começando o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijinhos ;*_

**Capítulo 17 – Bolo de Chocolate**

_"Inu amor, pode parar de me ignorar? Nós precisamos conversar. Você sabe que eu não tenho nada com o Jordan, você entendeu tudo errado... Preciso falar com você... Eu te amo!"_

Escuto a voz de Kikyou pela terceira vez, em uma das 25 mensagens de voz recebidas no meu celular. Reviro os olhos e clico para ouvir a próxima.

_"Inuyasha, atende essa droga de celular! Para de agir por ciúmes amor, você sabe que não precisa! Eu amo você e não tenho nada com o Jordan. Agora... Você não vai contar nada pra Kagura não é? Ela não entenderia que foi tudo um mal entendido e..."_

Desligo o celular e bato com a cabeça no volante. Eu não preciso ouvir isso. Kikyou tem coragem de me trair depois de eu ter me declarado para ela, e, como se não bastasse, com o Jordan, o idiota do quase-namorado da melhor amiga dela. E ela ainda tem a capacidade de dizer que foi tudo um mal entendido. Ela só estava se agarrando com ele em cima da pia da cozinha, que mal tem nisso?

Levanto a cabeça e solto um suspiro pesado. Kikyou estava na minha frente, um pouco distante, conversando dramaticamente com Sango e Rin, que trocavam olhares. Provavelmente Kikyou estava contando uma versão totalmente falsa do que tinha acontecido no dia de seu aniversário. Ela estava usando óculos escuros enormes e o uniforme do colégio, acompanhado pelo sapato vermelho de salto alto. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela segurava o fichário cor de rosa, que muitas vezes já havia jogado em mim. Reviro os olhos e, quando volto a observá-las, vejo Kagome chegando de cabeça baixa, parecendo alienada a tudo. Ela estava com o uniforme e um sapato de salto alto preto. Os cabelos presos em um coque e uma expressão estranha no rosto. Sinto uma incontrolável vontade de ir falar com ela. Quando já estava prestes a abrir a porta, vejo Kouga se aproximar. Ao notar a presença um do outro, eles apenas se encaram, sem dizer nada. Ah qual é! O Kouga é uma mulherzinha mesmo. Ficou com ela num dia e não tem coragem nem de abrir a boca pra dizer um oi no outro dia. To dizendo que ele é gay.

Kagome sorri para ele e se aproxima, pegando uma das suas mãos e o puxa para dentro da escola. Antes que eu pudesse pensar onde eles estavam indo, escuto batidinhas na janela do meu carro e me viro assustado. Miroku. Ele abana e faz um sinal para que eu saia do carro. Respiro fundo e pego meu celular, apagando rapidamente as outras mensagens de Kikyou da caixa de entrada e pegando minha mochila. Abro a porta e saio

- Inuyasha, você poderia fazer o favor de me explicar porque você pegou aquela garota na festa e por que minha irmã está chorando e sendo ignorada? – Ele pergunta, enquanto eu fechava a porta do carro.

- Não é óbvio? – Olho para ele - A gente terminou. – Respondo, começando a caminhar até a sala de aula.

- Certo. – Ele diz, caminhando ao meu lado - E o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha que queria um compromisso sério só com uma garota?

- Ele a pegou com outro. – Respondo, um pouco grosso.

- O QUÊ? – Pergunta incrédulo. Opto por não responder e continuar caminhando, ao contrário de Miroku, que fica parado no meio do corredor. Assim que parece assimilar as coisas, corre até mim.

- Como assim cara? E o que você fez?

- Dei um soco nele. – Digo simplesmente.

- Ta, mas... Vocês não tinham conversado? Por quê ela fez isso? E afinal, quem era o cara? – Miroku parecia não acreditar e me olhava estranhamente, esperando por uma resposta. Continuo a caminho da sala, quando Jordan passa na minha frente. Ele não me encara, mas abro um sorrisinho maldoso ao notar seu olho roxo – Nossa! – Miroku exclama – Cara, você viu o olho roxo do Jordan? Pelo visto o fim de semana foi agitado, quem bateu nele devia estar com muita raiva e... Espera, FOI VOCÊ! – Ele conclui, se voltando para mim. Apenas dou de ombros e parecendo entender meu recado, Miroku não insiste mais em tocar no assunto.

Estávamos entrando em nosso corredor quando o sinal toca e eu paro abruptamente, antes de entrar na sala de aula.

- Er, Miroku? Posso te pedir um favor? – Pergunto incerto.

- Fala. – Diz, se voltando para mim.

- Senta comigo hoje, sabe como é, para Kikyou não vir... – Peço, bagunçando os cabelos nervosamente.

- Cara, isso não poderia ter sido mais gay. – Ele fala rindo, me fazendo abrir um sorriso também. – Claro meu xodozinho! Tudo o que você pedir! – Diz passando um dos braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxando entre risadas até a nossa mesa.

Assim que paramos com o acesso de risos, sento na cadeira, acompanhado por Miroku, e em seguida vejo Kikyou entrar. Ao ver que não havia lugar vago ao meu lado, dá uma fungada e se senta no único lugar vazio, duas classes atrás de mim. Tínhamos biologia agora e o professor Manten já estava escrevendo coisas no quadro. Como não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que ele falava, meus olhos passeiam pela sala e encontram os de Rin, que pisca para mim e volta a olhar para o professor.

Tento novamente prestar atenção na aula, mas a única coisa que consegui foi começar a rabiscar no caderno, já que nem conversar com o Miroku eu podia, pois ele praticamente babava em cima do seu caderno. As aulas de biologia eram com certeza uma das mais tediosas, por mais que eu gostasse da matéria. Suspiro cansado, quase morrendo de tédio e dobro os braços sobre a mesa, deitando minha cabeça sobre eles. Antes que eu pudesse ao menos fechar os olhos, sinto algo bater contra meu braço. Levanto assustado e vejo uma bolinha de papel suspeita em cima da mesa. Olho para os lados a procura de quem poderia ter jogado aquilo em mim e me deparo com Kikyou me encarando diretamente. Só podia ter sido ela. Suspiro e abro a bolinha de papel, onde havia apenas uma frase escrita com caneta rosa.

"_Precisamos conversar"_

Reviro os olhos ao ler aquilo, amasso o papel novamente e jogo dentro do estojo, voltando a me deitar sobre os braços em cima da mesa. Não dá nem dois segundos e sinto novamente algo me acertar.

- Mas que...! – Praguejo baixinho ao ver uma nova bolinha de papel. Impaciente, abro e leio o novo bilhete.

"_Inu, é sério amor! Nós __PRECISAMOS__ conversar!" _

Ao terminar de ler me viro bruscamente na cadeira, encarando Kikyou o mais irritado possível. Mas, antes que eu pudesse pedir, mesmo que baixinho, pra ela parar com isso, ouço a voz estrondosa do professor Manten quebrar o silêncio da sala.

- Inuyasha Taisho e Kikyou Takeda, minha aula não é lugar para se discutir a relação. Peço que se retirem e só voltem quando se resolverem. – Diz, apontando para a porta. Era só o que faltava.

Troco um olhar inquieto com Kikyou e nós ficamos receosos de nos levantar, mas como o professor não parecia que mudaria de ideia, me levanto e caminho em passos largos até o corredor. Kikyou vem atrás de mim praticamente correndo para tentar me alcançar, mas nem me passa pela cabeça esperar por ela.

- Inu, por favor, espera! – Choraminga atrás de mim.

Puxo o Ipod do bolso e continuo caminhando até o pátio, mas antes de colocar os fones sinto-a puxar meu braço.

- Por favor, amor! – Pede ofegante.

Viro-me bruscamente em sua direção e puxo meu braço para que ela o soltasse.

- Você tem cinco minutos. – Digo contrariado.

- Olha, você tem que entender que foi tudo um engano o que você viu, Inu! Eu e o Jordan não...

- ...temos nada e blábláblá! – A interrompo, completando a frase que eu já havia decorado – Você já disse isso! Eu já entendi.

- Inuyasha! Dá pra parar com isso? – Pede parecendo indecisa em parecer triste ou revoltada.

- Parar com o que? Quem não aceita que nós terminamos é você Kikyou. Fica com o Jordan ou com um dos milhares que você tem e me deixa em paz. – Falo, já voltando a me afastar.

- Como se você também não ficasse com outras garotas quando estava comigo, não é Inuyasha? – Ouço ela dizer entre dentes.

- Eu ficava sim. E não me importava nem um pouco de estar traindo você! – Digo me voltando pra ela. Ela parecia que ia argumentar, mas a corto novamente – Mas isso foi antes de eu idiotamente me declarar para você e querer que nosso relacionamento fosse de verdade. Sem traições. – Vejo sua expressão mudar e seus olhos ficarem vermelhos. – Parece que eu fui o único a levar isso a sério. Então chega, cansei de ser o idiota romântico. Acabou Kikyou, quer que eu especifique mais? – Pergunto, com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios. Ela poderia chorar na minha frente e me pedir mil desculpas, mas... Eu queria que acabasse. A verdade é que eu estou me sentindo livre desde que terminamos.

- Mas Inu...

- Acabou Kikyou! – Repito cortando-a mais uma vez. Antes que ela pudesse novamente falar alguma coisa, volto a puxar meus fones de ouvido e me afasto, caminhando para qualquer lugar longe dali.

Podia estar sentindo como se um peso fosse tirado das minhas costas, mas ainda assim é o rompimento de um namoro que durou anos, e isso nunca vai ser algo bom. Não estou melhor que ela, mas talvez... Seja melhor assim.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Mãe! Cheguei! – Grito assim que entro em casa.

- Aqui na sala, querido! – Ela responde e eu caminho até lá. Encontro-a sorrindo para mim, sentada em um dos sofás lendo um livro. Involuntariamente jogo minha mochila de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá e caminho até ela, tirando o livro de suas mãos e me deitando no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. – O que foi amor? – Me pergunta, começando a fazer carinho nos meus cabelos. Me sinto uma criança novamente.

- Nada não. Acho que hoje não acordei bem! – Falo, rindo sem muito humor.

- Tem certeza? – Pergunta desconfiada.

- Uhum. – Murmuro desviando meu olhar do dela.

- Por que você não liga pra Kikyou? Quem sabe se ela te fizer uma visita você não fica um pouco mais animado? – Diz sorrindo. Pra ela estar querendo que a Kikyou venha aqui ficar comigo, eu devo estar horrível mesmo.

- Não é uma boa ideia. – Digo em um sussurro e ela para de mexer nos meus cabelos, passando a me encarar com curiosidade. – Nós terminamos mãe. – Falo por um suspiro. Ela parece realmente surpresa, pois fica sem dizer nada por algum tempo enquanto assimilava o que eu havia dito.

- Ah querido! Eu sinto muito. – Diz passando uma das mãos pelo meu rosto. – Vocês namoravam há tanto tempo, deve estar sendo difícil pra você não é? – Fala, tentando me reconfortar.

- Na verdade... Não muito! – Digo sinceramente, deixando-a ainda mais surpresa.

- Espera. Agora eu não estou entendendo. – Diz, com a testa franzida. Solto uma risada fraca e me sento voltado para ela.

- Não sei como dizer, mas parece que um peso foi tirado das minhas costas! – Digo sincero, porém confuso. – Mas eu não deveria me sentir assim, afinal... Eu gostava dela, não é? – Pergunto mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

- Inuyasha, pra começar, se você se sente melhor com o rompimento do relacionamento, quer dizer que não estava mais dando certo. – Diz minha mãe carinhosamente. – Não se culpe por se sentir assim amor. Não sei o motivo que fez com que vocês terminassem, mas... Quem sabe o que aconteceu não serviu pra mostrar isso? – Pergunta, passando uma das mãos pelo meu rosto novamente. Já disse que a minha mãe é demais?

- É, talvez seja isso sim! Obrigada mãe, eu te amo. – Digo sorrindo e a puxando para um abraço.

- Mães servem pra que? – Diz rindo.

- Fazer bolos de chocolate? – Pergunto rindo já me levantando e logo sendo acertado por uma almofada.

- Vai achar o que fazer menino! – Diz com falso tom de raiva.

- Vou pro meu quarto. Preciso mesmo achar o que fazer. – Falo já subindo as escadas. Caminho até meu quarto e abro a porta já tirando os tênis pelo caminho e me jogando na minha cama.

- Minha mãe pode até estar certa, mas eu ainda me sinto estranho... – Murmuro para mim mesmo, antes que meus olhos se fechassem e eu caísse em um sono sem sonhos.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Shii... Devagar garoto! – Ouço uma voz estranhamente conhecida, mas a preguiça é tanta que não tenho coragem de abrir os olhos e ver quem havia entrado no meu quarto. Antes que eu conseguisse voltar a dormir, um latido quebra o silêncio, sendo seguido por uma risadinha sonora que eu nunca poderia deixar de ouvir e não rir junt... Espera aí!

Abro meus olhos rapidamente e me viro assustado, me deparando com Kagome rindo no meio do meu quarto com um prato na mão e Slin tentando pular nela para pegar o pedaço de bolo que ela segurava.

- Kagome? – Indago ao me virar rapidamente. Estava tão grogue pelo sono que acabo apoiando meu braço em falso e caindo vergonhosamente da cama.

- Ai meus Deus! – Exclama Kagome ao me ver despencar no chão. – Você está bem? – Pergunta correndo até mim e se abaixando na minha frente.

- Ta tudo bem sim! – Respondo me sentando com uma das mãos na cabeça. – Ai!

- Você vai ficar com um galo enorme. – Diz tirando minha mão do rosto e passando a dela para ver se eu havia me machucado. Involuntariamente sinto meu estômago se contrair com seu toque. Mas que diabos... – Como você conseguiu fazer isso? – Kagome pergunta, afastando sua mão, e parecendo se segurar pra não rir.

- Eu... Não sei! – Digo confuso, recebendo uma lambida no rosto de Slin que se senta ao nosso lado no chão.

- Vem, levanta! – Diz Kagome se levantando e estendendo a mão pra mim. Aceito sua ajuda e me levanto, ficando um pouco tonto pela batida. Antes que ela pudesse notar alguma coisa, sento na cama e me escoro na cabeceira.

- Então, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Pergunto, só depois me dando conta de que, da forma que eu havia dito, parecia que eu não queria que ela estivesse aqui. Sinto meu rosto pegar fogo rapidamente. – Não que eu esteja incomodado ou algo assim, quero dizer...

- Eu vim trazer isso! – Me interrompe rindo e caminhando até minha escrivaninha, onde estava o prato com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que ela segurava antes. – Sua mãe pediu pra eu te trazer isso. Ela falou algo como "mães servem pra fazer bolos de chocolate", mas eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer. – Diz fazendo uma careta ao me entregar o prato. Solto uma risada alta, minha mãe só pode ser louca ou algo assim.

- Obrigada. – Respondo sorrindo enquanto pego o prato com o bolo, dando uma mordida. – Quer um pedaço?

- Ah não, obrigada. Sua mãe me fez comer quase metade do bolo antes. – Ela diz, rindo e me fazendo rir junto ao imaginar minha mãe tentando fazê-la comer o máximo possível.

- Mas então. O que me dá a "honra" da sua presença? – Pergunto com um sorriso torto ao terminar de comer.

- Minha mãe pediu pra eu vir entregar uma forma pra sua mãe, aí ela me convidou para comer o bolo que havia feito. – Diz se sentando na ponta da minha cama e baixando os olhos, deixando de sorrir por um momento. – Sua mãe disse que você não estava muito bem. Então pediu para eu subir e conversar com você. Mas... não precisa dizer nada se você não quiser. – Diz rapidamente, com uma expressão preocupada. Começo a rir.

- Calma, ta tudo bem! – Falo, vendo-a corar. – Eu só não me acost...

- Inuyasha, onde diabos você enfiou a minha bermuda vermelha? – Praticamente grita Sesshoumaru ao entrar no quarto em passos duros.

- Eu NÃO peguei a sua bermuda! – Falo automaticamente.

- Como você não pegou se ontem mesmo estava com ela? – Ele pergunta cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Aquela era a minha! Não posso fazer nada se você não cuida do que é seu e... – Tento argumentar, mas sou interrompido por uma risada alta e só então me lembro que não estávamos sozinhos.

- Kagome? – Exclama Sesshoumaru só notando a presença dela naquele momento.

- Oi! – Diz entre risadas.

- Para de rir. Isso é uma discussão séria! – Falo seriamente, tentando não rir.

- Verdade! A posse da minha bermuda é completamente essencial pro meu dia! – Diz Sesshoumaru entrando na brincadeira, fazendo-a começar a rir novamente.

- Falou o advogado né! – Diz Kagome, ainda rindo.

- Vou ser um ótimo advogado mesmo! Aí quando processarem o Inuyasha por furto, eu vou fazê-lo sofrer até a morte! – Diz Sesshoumaru, se escorando no batente da porta com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Há, há! – Digo irônico, virando o rosto, emburrado.

- Mas e aí Kagome, fiquei sabendo que o Kouga te pegou na festa da Kikyou. Ou foi você que pegou ele? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru, mudando de assunto e parecendo pegar Kagome de surpresa que fica completamente vermelha.

- Na verdade... Fui eu quem peguei ele! – Ouço ela murmurar, ficando completamente chocado. Sesshoumaru não parece tão surpreso, pois começa a rir alto, sendo acompanhando por Kagome. Eu sou o único que não acho isso engraçado? – Brincadeira. Mas não fala isso pra ele! – Pede entre risadas.

- Mas e ontem? O que vocês estavam fazendo na cozinha antes de eu chegar? – Pergunto subitamente, ao me lembrar dos dois "abraçados" na cozinha.

Assim que a pergunta escapa dos meus lábios vejo os dois congelarem e Kagome começar a ficar vermelha parecendo assustada. E o Sesshoumaru? Volta a rir histericamente.

- Isso não te interessa. – Diz, ainda rindo, me fazendo fechar a cara.

- Sesshoumaru! O que diabos ele vai pensar? – Kagome exclama parecendo não saber se ria ou ficava preocupada com o que eu poderia pensar. Acredite, eu estou pensando o pior!

- Sério, ta acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês? – Pergunto incerto.

- Eu não s... – Kagome começa a falar, ainda com o rosto corado, mas é cortada por meu irmão.

- Talvez... – Sesshoumaru responde lançando um sorriso cúmplice para Kagome, que o encara rapidamente e logo retorna o sorriso.

- Como ass...? – Tento perguntar, mas sou interrompido.

- Só te conto se me vencer no vídeo game! – Ela praticamente grita se voltando pra mim, fazendo Sesshoumaru gargalhar.

- Ótimo, então vou descobrir rapidinho! – Exclamo, já me levantando e ligando a televisão.

- Você que pensa! – Ela retruca, mostrando a língua e pegando um dos controles da minha mão.

Abro um sorrisinho convencido e começamos a jogar "Need for Speed". Obviamente eu estava ganhando, mas não por uma distância muito grande, já que Kagome jogava bem. Quando eu já estava na última volta e faltava muito pouco para eu passar a linha de chegada, vejo Kagome trocar um olhar rápido com Sesshoumaru, que se levanta e caminha até a porta, abrindo-a. Foi questão de segundos até eu ver um vulto bege claro passar correndo por mim e se chocar contra Kagome que é derrubada no chão. Aproveitando que ela havia sido distraída, continuo jogando e ganho, obviamente.

- Slin, não! – Quase grita Kagome entre risadas com as lambidas do meu cachorro em seu rosto.

- Cachorro tapado! Era pra ir no Inuyasha! – Exclama Sesshoumaru tentando tirar Slin de cima de Kagome que já havia desistido de se levantar com ele em cima dela.

- Impressão minha ou vocês tentaram trapacear pra eu perder e vocês se livrarem de me dar explicações? – Pergunto me levantando e cruzando os braços, encarando-os interrogativamente. Mas ficar sério estava sendo difícil, pois a cena a minha frente era meio hilária. Kagome se levantando rapidamente enquanto tentava arrumar os cabelos completamente bagunçados e Sesshoumaru segurando Slin pela coleira que tentava se soltar para poder correr pelo quarto.

- Claro que não Inuyasha! – Kagome diz, tentando não rir.

- Óbvio que não maninho. Nunca faríamos isso com você. – Diz Sesshoumaru também se segurando para não rir. Ele solta Slin, que corre até mim, e passa um dos braços pelos ombros de Kagome, se apoiando nela.

- Ta, agora podem começar a se explicar. – Falo, um pouco desconfortável com a aproximação deles. Quer dizer, eu não quero ficar segurando vela nem nada disso, ainda mais que terminei meu namoro de anos em menos de dois dias.

- Não sei se você merece Inuyasha! – Meu irmão fala.

- E você só ganhou porque o seu cachorro te ajudou! – Diz Kagome cruzando os braços.

- Verdade, não é justo. – Sesshoumaru concorda com ela. O que é isso? Um complô contra mim?

- Hey, eu ganhei ok! A combinação era qu... – Tento argumentar com os dois, mas sou totalmente cortado quando uma almofada acerta meu rosto.

Antes que eu pudesse me situar de quem havia me acertado, vejo Kagome correr até minha cama, pegar um dos meus travesseiros e me acertar novamente, fazendo Slin latir e Sesshoumaru rir. Incrível como ele estava rindo hoje.

Em um movimento rápido, pego a almofada que havia caído no chão, mas pra me ajudar, Slin a segura com a boca, tentando puxar da minha mão, dando a oportunidade para que Kagome me acertasse de novo. Enquanto ela ria de mim, puxo o travesseiro da sua mão fazendo-a correr enquanto eu tentava acertá-la, assim começando uma guerra entre nós três, ou quatro, contando com Slin, pelo meu quarto.

Em um dos momentos do nosso "confronto", Sesshoumaru fica com uma almofada em cada mão, Kagome com um travesseiro e Slin em cima da cama com o outro na boca, me deixando sem "munição". Nós três – quatro com o Slin - nos encarávamos, como se esperássemos algum movimento suspeito.

- Droga! – Exclamo me sentindo encurralado. Sem pensar duas vezes me viro para a porta do quarto e saio correndo, sendo seguido por eles. Desço as escadas rapidamente com a intenção de chegar à sala, onde o número de almofadas é bem maior. Porém, no caminho paro abruptamente ao me deparar com a minha mãe parada entre as escadas e a porta da sala.

- Que correria é essa, menino? – Exclama, parecendo assustada. Eu também estaria.

- Mãããe! Eles querem me matar! – Praticamente grito, me escondendo atrás dela e apontando para Kagome e Sesshoumaru que haviam parado na escada, com as armas nas mãos e rindo muito.

- O QUE? – Ela exclama indignada – O que vocês estão fazendo com o meu bebê? – Ela fala, olhando feio para os dois, que desciam as escadas. Kagome havia parado de rir e olhava para minha mãe, meio receosa. – Do Sesshoumaru eu até esperava, mas de você Kagome! – Ela olha reprovadoramente para os dois, enquanto me puxa para um abraço protetor. – Não acredito que estavam incomodando meu filhinho e nem me chamaram! – Ela exclama, e, antes que eu pudesse discernir suas palavras, ela me empurra pro sofá e começa a fazer cócegas em mim. Isso é, definitivamente, um complô contra mim.

Em questão de segundos Sesshoumaru e Kagome já estavam em volta do sofá me fazendo cócegas também. Até Slin apareceu ali, abanando o rabo e latindo. Estávamos todos atirados no sofá, gritando como malucos quando escutamos o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Mas o qu...! – Exclama meu pai, enquanto todos paravam exatamente como estavam. Seria uma cena engraçada, se não fosse meu pai que estivesse entrando na sala.

- Querido! – Minha mãe fala se levantando e arrumando o cabelo. – Como foi o trabalho hoje? – Ela continua, lhe dando um selinho. Enquanto isso, Kagome ajeita os cabelos e senta ao meu lado. Eu faço o mesmo e Sesshoumaru já está em pé atrás do sofá, ao lado de Slin que estava sentado com a língua para fora.

- Foi bom. Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui? – Ele pergunta, nos observando.

- Ah, estávamos apenas nos divertindo um pouco. Olhe querido, Kagome veio nos visitar! – Ela fala, apontando para ela. Kagome começa a ficar vermelha, mas mesmo assim lança um sorriso simpático para meu pai.

- Olá Senhor Taisho! Como vai?

- Bem, e você? Como está o Higurashi? – Ele pergunta, largando a pasta na mesinha do canto.

- Estamos todos bem. – Ela responde, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Ótimo então. Bem, Sesshoumaru, pode me acompanhar até o escritório? Queria lhe mostrar uns papéis. – Ele diz sério.

- Claro pai. – Sesshoumaru responde, seguindo-o pelo corredor.

Meu pai não havia nem olhado para mim. Quando eles saíram da sala, ficamos em um silêncio meio incômodo, quebrado alguns segundos depois por minha mãe:

- Er, filho? Não está na hora de passear com o Slin?

- Ah sim. Já estou indo. – Digo, já pegando a guia dele.

- Kagome querida, vai ficar para o jantar? – Minha mãe pergunta sorridente.

- Ah! Não Senhora Taisho, não quero incomodar. Aliás, minha mãe já deve estar me esperando. – Ela responde.

- Espera aí! A Kagome vai comigo! Temos alguns assuntos pendentes! – Falo, observando-a de canto. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Bem crianças, podem ir então, mas não demorem muito, já vai escurecer. – Minha mãe fala, já subindo para o quarto.

Prendo Slin na guia e saímos para a rua, sendo seguidos por Kagome. O sol já estava se pondo e uma brisa fria começava a soprar.

- Então... – Pergunto ainda meio receoso – Você não vai me contar?

- Ann? O que? – Ela pergunta, e parecia ter sido tirada de seus devaneios.

- Você sabe... Sobre o Sesshoumaru e...

- Ah! – Ela solta uma risada – Não sei se ele ficaria feliz se eu contasse... Posso confiar em você? – Ela pergunta.

- Acho que sim... – Sinto um frio no estômago. Quer dizer que tem algo mesmo?

- Bem, nós estamos namorando. – Ela praticamente sussurra.

- Sério? – Pergunto apavorado. O Sesshoumaru não gostava da Rin? E a Kagome não estava ficando com o Kouga?

- Claro que não Inuyasha! Só você mesmo pra acreditar nisso! – Ela responde, começando a rir alto. – Devia ter visto a sua cara!

- Haha! Muito engraçado! – Digo irônico.

- Ah, qual é – Ela continua, tentado parar de rir – Até parece que eu ia ficar com o seu irmão, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com ele e a Rin.

- O que aconteceu com ele e a Rin? – Pergunto, parando de andar abruptamente e recebendo um olhar feio de Slin, que havia sido pego de surpresa.

- Você não sabe? Na festa da Kikyou eles estavam conversando, aí alguém virou bebida na Rin e o Sesshoumaru foi levar ela em casa. Aí ele fingiu que o carro estragou para ficar mais tempo com ela e eles acabaram ficando. Ai, eles ficam tão fofos juntos! – Ela diz, com os olhos brilhando.

- Como ela não me contou isso? – Pergunto incrédulo.

- Você sabe como a Rin é tímida né? Ela deve estar morrendo de vergonha. – Responde rindo.

- É verdade. – Concluo, também rindo.

- E você achando que eu tinha alguma coisa com o Sesshoumaru! – Ela balança a cabeça, ainda rindo.

- Pois é... E ainda tem o Kouga né? – Pergunto meio receoso. A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de curiosidade e ainda não havia falado com ele sobre isso.

- Ah sim... – Ela baixa os olhos – O Kouga...

- Eu vi vocês juntos hoje... – Começo a falar, mas sou interrompido.

- Ah não! Não é nada do que você está pensando! Na verdade nós ficamos meio sem jeito depois da festa, aí eu o chamei para conversar. Nós chegamos a conclusão de que é melhor deixar rolar, sabe? Se for pra ser, vai ser. – Ela responde dando de ombros.

Uma sensação parecida com alívio parece tomar conta do meu corpo. Então eles não estavam oficialmente juntos, né?

- Acho melhor voltarmos. Está ficando escuro. – Ela diz e eu apenas concordo com a cabeça. Caminhamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até ela voltar a falar – Mas então, como estão as coisas com o seu pai?

- Ah. – Suspiro, e olho para o chão – Nada bem. Não temos nos falado muito.

- Sinto muito. – Ela diz, e parecia realmente sentir.

- Sabe, ele não me entende. Na verdade, as vezes parece que ninguém me entende. Talvez por isso não tenha dado certo com a Kikyou. – Falo, mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

- Desculpe perguntar, se não quiser responder não precisa, mas... Por que vocês terminaram? – Ela pergunta meio receosa.

- Ah, sem problemas. É só que não estava mais dando certo. Ela nem ao menos me escutava. Porra, eu ficava ouvindo ela falar horas sobre como o vestido dela era perfeito e como a festa ia ser o máximo enquanto tudo o que eu gostaria de fazer era desabafar e receber um pouco de conforto da minha própria namorada! Ela nem ao menos sabia que eu e meu pai estávamos brigados! Aliás, ela nem sabe sobre o que eu gosto, ou que quero! Nós mal conversávamos. – Suspiro, ao perceber que acabara de notar porque eu me sentia tão aliviado em terminar com ela. - Acho que o que tinha entre Kikyou e eu era apenas atração. O que nós tínhamos, já sumiu há tempos. – Ela não fala nada, fica apenas absorvendo o que eu dizia – E também... Eu peguei ela com outro na festa.

Kagome ergue a cabeça e me encara, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, eu explodo em palavras novamente.

- Sei o que você vai dizer. Eu também traía ela. Mas isso foi antes do dia do parque de diversões. Nós conversamos na roda gigante, e resolvemos começar a namorar de novo, só que dessa vez sério, sem traições. E aí, no dia em que eu ia pedir ela de novo em namoro, vejo ela beijando outro. Mas como eu disse, isso foi só a gota d'água. Eu e Kikyou não estávamos bem há tempos. – Kagome continua sem dizer nada, então continuo a falar - Sabe, às vezes acho que ninguém se importa comigo. Ainda mais agora, que terminei com a Kikyou. Ela nunca me levou a sério. E tem essa história do meu pai. Ele parece não se importar com o que eu quero. Na verdade, ninguém parece se importar comigo ou com o que eu quero. – Digo, e vejo Kagome se vira para mim, só percebendo agora que já estávamos parados em frente a minha casa.

- Nossa, nunca achei que você fosse fofo assim. – Ela exclama, me fazendo corar. Tomara que esteja escuro o suficiente para ela não notar – Sabe, sempre pensei em você como alguém arrogante, superficial, irritante, chato, insuportável e...

- Ei! – Exclamo, fazendo cara emburrada.

- Brincadeira – Ela responde rindo – Só nunca me passou pela cabeça ouvir isso vindo de você.

- Er... Obrigada. Eu acho. – Respondo sem jeito, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso.

- Mas então, você está errado. Tem quem se preocupe com você. – Ela diz ainda sorrindo e se aproximando de mim, depositando um beijo rápido na minha bochecha e se afastando. Sinto o sangue subir para o meu rosto e o lugar onde ela beijou formigar. Vejo-a se abaixar e fazer carinho na cabeça de Slin, que abana o rabo alegremente. – Boa noite Inuyasha. – Ela completa sorrindo, e se afasta de nós, caminhando até sua casa e entrando sem olhar pra trás.

Fico algum tempo parado em frente a minha casa, encarando a grande porta da casa dos Higurashi, por onde Kagome havia passado, completamente perdido nas lembranças da nossa conversa. Sou tirado dos meus devaneios quando sinto Slin puxar a guia. Balanço a cabeça meio nervoso e caminho até a entrada de casa, abrindo a porta e tirando a guia do meu cachorro, que sai correndo para a sala. Sem nem me preocupar com o jantar, subo direto para o meu quarto. Ao entrar, caminho até o banheiro e tomo um banho rápido. Me seco e visto a primeira roupa limpa que encontro pela frente. Jogando a toalha molhada no chão do banheiro, volto para o quarto e caminho até a janela que estava aberta. Assim que vou fechá-la, vejo um vulto no quarto à frente. Sem nem pensar em controlar minha curiosidade, me debruço na janela, podendo ver Kagome sair do seu banheiro, enquanto penteava os cabelos. Ela parecia distraída e começava a se aproximar da... Espera, da janela! Merda!

Desencosto-me rapidamente da minha janela e me afasto, ficando encostado na parede. Conto até cinco e volto a me aproximar, como se fosse apenas fechá-la, sem nenhum tipo de segundas intenções ou algo assim. Não que eu tivesse antes, claro. Assim que paro em frente à janela, Kagome me vê e sorri pra mim.

- Oi vizinho! Olha o que eu comprei. – Diz rindo e apontando pras cortinas novas.

- São... lindas! – Digo soltando uma risada alta, sendo acompanhada por ela.

- Preciso dormir! Estou morta. Boa noite. – Fala sorrindo.

- Até amanhã. – Falo e a vejo terminar de fechar as cortinas. – Dorme bem. – Murmuro e fecho a minha janela também, desligando as luzes e me jogando na cama. Não demorou muito para que eu dormisse, sonhando com aquele sorriso que eu pude ver a tarde toda sem me culpar por um minuto se quer.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**KHTaisho: **__Ameeei essa resposta! OASKASKAOPKAOK Ain, que bom que gostou do capítulo *-* Foi fofo os dois se encarando né? Ta, eu sou uma puxa saco dos meus personagens OPAKSPOAKPOSKA Imagina estar no lugar da Rin? Que sonho *-* (seei!) Muuuitas mesmo! Essa festa rendeu ;) Exatamente, o Ban que se ferre, a Ká tem que se dar bem. E pegar o Kouga já é um ótimo começo *-* OKASPOSKOASKSOKA Espero que curta o capítulo, Beeejks ;*_

_Ps.: Dessa vez fui mais rápida né? ;D_

_**sophie montez:**__ Siim, ele ficou com ciúmes do Sesshy *-* OKAPSOKASKO Desculpa pela demora, mas realmente não deu. Para compensar, esse veio mais rápido ;) Beeijks ;*_

_**Sasnatsa's:**__ Siim, demorei, mas voltei .o/ opaksaoskaksoaks Acredite, eu também quase tive um treco pra escrever ele logo! Mas finalmente saiu ;) E fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! __ Eles ficaram fofos né? *-* Ain, obrigada :D Cara, tbm acho que eles tem que ficar logo, mas calma, você vai ver por esse capítulo que as coisas estão começando a acontecer :B Provas e trabalhos matam a minha criatividade e meu tempo! Preciso de férias! KOSKOSPAKO_

_Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos flor ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel:**__ Oii! Nossa fico muito feliz em saber disso! AOSKAPOSKA A Rin e o Sesshy são lindos demais né? *-* E finalmente sim, eles estão "se entendendo" ;) Daremos um jeito nele, pode deixar OSKAPOSKAKOPSA Beeijks ;*_

_Ps.: Eu viraria gelatina! AOSKAPOSKPOSAK_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Oii! OASKAOPSPOSA Ain, adoro ouvir/ler isso *-* O Sesshy e a Rin são lindos demais né? OASKOAPSKPOSAK Pode deixar, assim que ela largar um pouco ele eu te mando ;) Aleluia né? *-* Tadinho do Kouga :x Mas calma, as coisas vão começar a se encaminhar a partir desse capitulo ;x OPAKSOPAKPOASK Espero que goste do capítulo, beeijks ;*_

_**flor do deserto:**__ Oii! AOPKSPOASKPOASK Também morro de invejinha deles ;x Já estava com saudades da Sra. Higurashi, ela sempre me faz rir, e a Kikyou... Afs, nem comento! Ela tem que morrer \o/ POKASOPAKPOSKSA Brincadeira. Fofo ele né? Eu quero um igual :x OPAKSAOKSPOSAK Todo mundo já ta percebendo que ela ta gostando dele, menos ela... Ou ela já sabe. Não sei né ;) Beeejks ;*_


	18. Surpresa

_Oi gente!_

_Demorei um pouquinho, mas está aqui o capítulo!_

_Espero que gostem! Ah, e as roupas desse capítulo estão no blog!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 18 – Surpresa**

- Podem guardar os livros e não se esqueçam do trabalho para semana que vem! – Fala Senhor Hiten, nosso professor de inglês. Ele é irmão do Senhor Manten, e, ao contrário dele, não está sempre de mau humor. – Ah! Turma por favor, silêncio. Tenho um recado! – Ele exclama, tentando prender a atenção da turma, que estava dispersa, pois o fim da aula se aproximava – É sobre a gincana! - Quase que imediatamente todos param de falar e prestam atenção. Senhor Hiten solta uma risadinha e continua a falar – Bem, como vocês já sabem, este ano teremos a gincana, e, eu fiquei de passar alguns recados para vocês. Primeiro: vocês ficaram com a outra turma do último ano, cujos representantes são o Will e a Annie, ou seja, para facilitar, as sugestões e afins devem ser passadas para os representantes daqui, que conversarão com os da outra turma.

- Mas professor, nós não temos representantes. – Exclama Kagura, que brincava com uma caneta.

- Se a senhorita me deixasse terminar de falar, saberia que o tempo final da aula é para a escolha dos mesmos. Por favor então, todos escrevam em um pedaço de papel o nome de quem vocês gostariam de eleger para representantes e entreguem na minha mesa. – Ele completa, sentando-se em sua cadeira. – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, as tarefas serão passadas para vocês daqui a alguns dias.

Instantaneamente todos começam a conversar, para decidir em quem votariam.

- Ká, em quem você vai votar? – Sango pergunta para mim.

- E que diferença faz? – Kouga se intromete – É óbvio que o Inuyasha e a Kikyou vão ganhar, como sempre. – Ele revira os olhos e se vira para conversar com Yure.

- Ignore o Kouga. – Ela diz, também revirando os olhos – Em quem você vai votar?

- Não sei ainda, e você, já sabe?

- Já. – Ela responde, piscando para mim e arrancando o pedaço de papel. Olho para ela com uma expressão desconfiada e ela apenas sorri, se levantando para entregar o papel ao professor.

Esqueço a Sango por um momento e penso em quem eu poderia votar. Passo os olhos pela sala e eles pousam em Rin. E quem melhor do que ela? Escrevo seu nome no papel e entrego ao professor, voltando em seguida para o meu lugar.

- Ann, Ká? – Escuto Kouga me chamando, e me viro para ele. – Tudo certo para fazermos o trabalho de física hoje?

- Ah, tudo certo sim, vamos almoçar aqui no refeitório, né?

- Sim, e...

- Turma! – Professor Hiten praticamente grita, tentando nos acalmar – Já contei os votos, e os representantes da turma na gincana são Inuyasha Taisho e... – Kikyou já estava prestes a levantar, quando, para minha surpresa, o professor anuncia – Kagome Higurashi.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Sério, não acredito que você votou em mim! – Exclamo para Kouga, que apenas ria.

Assim que o sinal bateu, logo após a votação, fiquei sabendo que praticamente todos os meus amigos haviam votado em mim, me deixando completamente surpresa, já que todos os anos, como haviam me falado, Kikyou e Inuyasha eram eleitos para coisas desse tipo.

E como minha prima reagiu a isso? Simples: não falou com ninguém sobre o resultado da votação e fez questão de me ignorar, como se não fizesse isso sempre, até o final das aulas.

- Fala sério Ká. Você nem desconfiou que seria eleita? – Pergunta se aproximando de mim e passando um dos braços pelo meu pescoço enquanto caminhávamos até a biblioteca, para fazer o trabalho.

- Óbvio que não! E você viu a cara da Kikyou? – Falo fazendo uma careta que o faz rir.

- É, vi sim. Mas ela tem que aceitar que dessa vez perdeu. – Diz dando de ombros.

Entramos na sala da biblioteca onde havia apenas alguns alunos e nos sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada de todos, perto das janelas.

- Mas agora vamos parar de falar da gincana. Precisamos fazer um mega trabalho. – Resmungo jogando os livros na mesa.

- Vamos lá! – Diz Kouga rindo e se sentando ao meu lado, abrindo seus cadernos.

Acho que ficamos duas horas fazendo o tal trabalho. Apesar de o assunto ser meio chato, nos divertimos bastante. É impressionante como eu e Kouga nos damos bem.

- Então agora só falta a conclusão? – Ele pergunta, com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim! – Exclamo sorrindo, aliviada por estar quase acabando esse maldito trabalho. – Mas pode deixar que eu termino em c... – Sou interrompida pelo som de meu próprio celular. Abro a bolsa para pegá-lo e vejo que havia recebido uma mensagem. Meu sangue gela quando vejo o nome de Bankotsu. Kouga parece perceber alguma coisa, pois me encara preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Filho da...! – Exclamo depois de ler a mensagem que havia recebido, enquanto apertava o aparelho violentamente entre minhas mãos.

- Ká? – Chama Kouga, parecendo assustado com a minha reação.

- Olha! – Falo, virando a tela do celular para ele e escorando minha cabeça nos braços, em cima da mesa. Kouga já sabia de tudo sobre eu e o Bankotsu, então provavelmente entenderia minha raiva.

- _"Ká, ainda está brava comigo? Posso te ligar para a gente se resolver? Você sabe que eu não vivo sem você linda. O que eu disse aquele dia foi tudo um engano. Eu ainda quero que tenhamos alguma coisa! Dá um sinal. Beijos" – _Ouço a voz de Kouga, que lia a mensagem em voz alta. – Ah! Entendi. – Diz parecendo surpreso.

- Pois é! – Resmungo, erguendo o rosto – Como ele pôde fazer isso? – Pergunto olhando para Kouga. – O Bankotsu é um idiota! Eu vim pra cá, ainda pensando em nós dois, e em como poderia dar certo e ele estava lá, bem feliz me traindo com uma outra qualquer! E a idiota aqui esperando por ele. Aí ele termina tudo que "nós não tínhamos", passa um tempo e vem com essa merda de que foi um engano e quer voltar? – Falo, indignada, e acho que um pouco alto demais, pois recebo um olhar de censura da bibliotecária. – Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. – Declaro, respirando fundo para não chorar.

- Ká, você sabe que isso não é verdade. – Ele diz me olhando diretamente nos olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima caia deles. – Não acredito que vai chorar por esse idiota.

- E o que eu vou fazer Kouga? – Praticamente grito, recebendo outro olhar reprovador da bibliotecária – Eu amava ele! Amo! Ai meu deus, eu nem sei! – Continuo, dessa vez mais baixo – Eu sou azarada mesmo. – Suspiro derrotada.

- Ká, se você fosse azarada, não teria me conhecido. – Ele responde convencido.

- Kouga! Eu to falando sério! – Exclamo, sem conseguir conter um sorriso fraco.

- Certo, desculpe. – Ele diz, abrindo um sorriso – Só acho que você não deve ficar sofrendo por quem não te merece. E você não é idiota. Idiota é esse tal de Bankotsu, que te trocou por outra! Se ele não se importa com você, tem quem se importe. – Ele fala, se aproximando e limpando uma lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto. Olho para ele, que ainda mantinha sua mão em minha bochecha, acariciando-a. Ficamos nos observando, até que ele começa a se aproximar, me dando um selinho demorado. Abro um sorriso assim que ele se afasta e continuo encarando-o.

Não sei definir o que está acontecendo entre nós. Quer dizer, com certeza somos só amigos. Eu não sinto nada por ele além de amizade, mas isso não o tornava menos atraente. E, pelo que conversamos aquele dia depois da aula, ele parece concordar comigo. Acho que nossa relação é como uma "amizade colorida" ou sei lá.

O tempo em que ficamos nos encarando, foi como se fizéssemos um acordo silencioso. Continuaríamos assim, já que estava sendo bom para os dois, até que fosse... Conveniente. E nenhum de nós parecia se incomodar com isso.

Ele retribui o sorriso e começa a se aproximar novamente, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, é interrompido pelo toque do seu celular.

- Porra...! – Ele exclama, me fazendo rir enquanto procurava o celular nos bolsos. – Alô? – Ele fala, colocando o aparelho no ouvido – Por... Ta, ta bom! Eu já to in... EU JÁ TO INDO! – Ele exclama, desligando o celular e colocando no bolso novamente. – Esqueci completamente do treino, to atrasado! – Ela diz, já guardando as coisas na mochila apressadamente. Começo a rir e o ajudo a guardar seu material.

- Estou indo! – Ele declara, colocando a mochila nas costas e me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Tchau! – E ele sai correndo da biblioteca. Abro um sorriso pensando no quanto ele estava atrapalhado e vejo seu moletom largado em cima da cadeira. Reviro os olhos, pego minha bolsa e corro atrás dele.

Passo pelo corredor e não o encontro. Merda, ele corre rápido demais. Continuo correndo até o campo de futebol e o alcanço na entrada.

- Kouga! – Grito ofegante pela correria. Ele se vira para trás, parecendo surpreso. – Você esqueceu seu moletom.

- Ah! – Ele exclama, caminhando até mim e pegando o moletom – Obrigada. – Ele sorri e se vira para ir até o campo novamente, mas eu seguro sua mão, impedindo-o.

- Você também esqueceu outra coisa. – Digo, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- O que? – Ele pergunta desconfiado.

- Isso. – Respondo, passando a mão em torno de seu pescoço e lhe dando um beijo. Ele parece surpreso, mas em seguida passa as mãos pela minha cintura, me puxando contra ele e retribuindo o beijo.

Afasto meus lábios dos dele quando escuto alguns assovios. Me viro para o lado e vejo praticamente todo o time de futebol, que nos encarava, inclusive Miroku e Inuyasha.

- Parece que temos plateia. – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, me fazendo corar.

- Vamos logo Kouga! – Alguém grita em meio aos assovios.

- Para de se agarrar e vem treinar cara! – Outro exclama, soltando uma gargalhada.

- É Kouga, anda logo! – Escuto a voz de Inuyasha, que parecia meio irritado.

- Tenho que ir... – Kouga sussurra novamente em meu ouvido, já ajeitando a mochila nas costas. – Nos falamos mais tarde?

- Claro. – Respondo sorrindo.

Ele me dá um selinho de despedida e corre para o campo, em meio aos assovios e gritos de aprovação.

- Porra! Não dava pra esperar um pouco, cara! – Ele fala indignado para os outros caras, que começam a rir. Balanço a cabeça e começo a rir também, saindo do campo com um sorriso nos lábios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Então, o que vamos fazer no fim de semana? – Sango pergunta, enquanto os garotos se aproximam.

Finalmente era sexta-feira, a semana parecia ter demorado a passar. Estávamos esperando os garotos, que haviam acabado de sair do treino, para irmos embora.

- Alguma sugestão? – Miroku pergunta, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Poderíamos ir à praia! – Sugere Rin.

- Ou então ao cinema. – Kouga completa.

- Parque de diversões de novo? – Arrisca Miroku, ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha me lança um olhar desesperado. Automaticamente lembro de que ele havia me dito que foi na roda gigante do parque que ele "resolveu" as coisas com a Kikyou, que veio a traí-lo depois.

- Pois eu sugiro o boliche! – Exclamo empolgada, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento de Inuyasha.

- Ah, boliche? – Miroku faz careta.

- Que é? Ta com medo de perder? – Sango provoca.

- Há! Como se alguém aqui fosse melhor que eu! – Ele se levanta convencido.

- Isso é um desafio Takeda? – Sango também se levanta, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Se você entende como um... – Ele desconversa e Sango lhe lança um olhar perigoso.

- Sabe, acho que está na hora de irmos para casa! Você me dá carona né priminho? – Pergunto, puxando Miroku antes que ele e Sango começassem mais uma briga.

- Nosso assunto ainda não terminou! – Ele fala para Sango que apenas revira os olhos.

Saímos do campo e vamos caminhando até o estacionamento.

- Certo, então a gente combina melhor amanhã, pode ser? – Pergunto já parada em frente ao carro do meu primo.

- Pode ser sim. – Rin concorda sorridente. – Bem, tenho que ir, tchau pessoal!

- Tenho que ir também, tchau gente. – Kouga fala, dando uma piscadinha para mim.

- Tchau! – Respondo, enquanto eles caminhavam para seus carros.

- Estamos indo também. – Miroku fala para os outros, que ainda estavam ali – Nos falamos mais tarde, até! – Ele fala, entrando no carro.

- É, até! – Digo, sentando no banco do carona.

Miroku liga o carro e logo estamos saindo do colégio. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, perdidos em pensamentos, até que ele pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso:

- E então, como está com o Kouga? - Começo a corar e olho para a rua, tentando fazer com que ele não notasse.

- Bem, você sabe... – Tento desconversar.

- Eu vi a piscadinha que ele te deu hoje, e também vi o beijo que você deu nele ontem. – Ele fala sorrindo.

- Ah Miroku, nós só estamos ficando. Quer dizer, não é nada sério e eu já deixei isso claro para ele. – Falo, me virando para meu primo.

- Ei! Calma, não estou questionando. Aliás, fico feliz que as coisas estejam dando certo pra você aqui. Sabe, dá para dizer que você já está bem enturmada, foi até eleita como representante da gincana! – Ele sorri.

- Verdade, mas Kikyou não pareceu gostar muito. – Digo fazendo uma careta.

- Ela vai ter que superar. – Ele fala, desligando o carro e já abrindo a porta. Respiro fundo e faço o mesmo.

- Até mais Ká, não se esqueça de me ligar se resolver ir ao boliche. – Ele pisca para mim, já abrindo a porta de casa.

- Como se eu não fosse te convidar né! – Retruco, caminhando até minha casa. Pego a chave de dentro da bolsa e entro, largando tudo o que eu carregava no sofá.

- Filha! Você chegou! – Minha mãe fala, com o sorriso de sempre no rosto. – Como foi a aula?

- Foi boa. – Respondo sorrindo – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, só estou um pouco enjoada ainda. – Ela faz uma careta – Mas, tenho uma surpresa pra você!

- Verdade? E o que seria? – Pergunto desconfiada.

- Espere um pouco. – Ela fala e logo se vira para trás – Pode vir querida!

Olho desconfiada para o lugar onde minha mãe estava, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. E é aí que meu queixo cai, porque, bem ali na minha frente estava uma pessoa que eu não esperava ver tão cedo.

- Ayame? – Exclamo, sem acreditar.

- Surpresa! – Ela fala, com um sorriso inseguro no rosto.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. – Grito, antes de correr até ela e lhe dar um abraço apertado. – Você está aqui! Quer dizer, na Califórnia, na minha sala! – Ela solta um risada e parece estar mais aliviada, pois retribui o abraço.

- É tão bom te ver de novo amiga. Estava morrendo de saudades. – Diz apertando mais ainda nosso abraço. Foi impossível conter as lágrimas. Assim que nos separamos e vimos que as duas choravam, voltamos a nos abraçar rindo uma da outra.

- Também senti saudades.

- Já chega meninas! – Ouço a voz embargada da minha mãe vinda de trás de nós, e ao me virar vejo seu rosto vermelho, percebendo que ela se segurava pra não chorar também. – Leve a Ay para o seu quarto e a acomode lá. Parece que vocês têm muito que conversar. – Diz sorrindo e caminhando para fora da sala tentando se recuperar.

- Ela anda emotiva de mais! – Comento, vendo minha mãe se afastar.

- Ela sempre foi super sensível, Ká. – Ayame diz rindo.

- Verdade. Mas deixa minha mãe, vamos subir. – Falo começando a puxá-la para as escadas.

Subimos rapidamente para o meu quarto e largamos as malas de Ayame em qualquer canto, mais preocupadas em conversar logo.

- Achei que você não ia ficar muito contente em me ver aqui. – Diz se jogando na minha cama, com uma careta no rosto.

- Por que eu não ficaria? – Pergunto surpresa.

- Ora, por que eu não te contei que o meu irmão andava... saindo. – Responde, parecendo incerta.

- Ah! – Exclamo ao entender sua insegurança. Sorrio e me aproximo dela, segurando uma de suas mãos. – Amiga, eu nunca deixaria de falar com você por alguma idiotice do seu irmão. Eu fiquei irritada sim por você saber, mas entendo que se não me contou é porque não queria me magoar.

- Você quase me matava do coração quando não atendia minhas ligações. – Ela diz me olhando reprovadoramente.

- Bom... Eu disse que entendo não que eu aceitei! – Falo rindo, e ela me acerta com uma almofada.

- Você é cruel Ká. – Fala rindo alto.

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo, colocando toda a conversa em dia, sem tocar no nome de Bankotsu uma vez se quer. Pude perceber que ela tinha algo para me contar e fiquei tentada a contar sobre a mensagem que ele havia me mandado mais cedo, mas talvez isso pudesse acabar com o momento e não queríamos nada do tipo.

- Ká! Ayame! Venham comer alguma coisa meninas! – Ouço minha mãe gritar do andar de baixo e só percebo naquele momento que já estava escurecendo e eu ainda estava de uniforme.

- Já estamos descendo. – Grito de volta, me levantando. – Vou trocar de roupa, se quiser ir descendo... – Digo, caminhando até meu guarda roupas e pegando um short jeans escuro e uma blusa verde larga.

- Eu te espero. – Diz sorrindo. Eu concordo com a cabeça e vou até o banheiro. Tiro o uniforme e coloco uma roupa limpa.

- Então Ay, combinei com meus amigos de... – Saio do banheiro já falando, mas paro abruptamente quando vejo Ayame parada em frente à janela com um sorrisinho idiota no rosto. – O que você ta olhando aí? – Pergunto, me aproximando dela.

- Você disse que o namorado da sua prima era seu vizinho né? – Pergunta, se virando pra mim.

- Sim, o Inuyasha. Por quê? – Falo confusa.

- Por que... Uau! – Diz se voltando para a janela e puxando a cortina para o lado, para que pudesse ver do que ela falava e nossa...!

Meu querido (lê-se lindo e gostoso vizinho) estava parado no meio do quarto enquanto parecia brigar com alguém, vestindo apenas uma toalha que enrolava sua cintura. Entendi totalmente a briga dele e do Sesshoumaru aquele dia sobre sair pela casa molhando tudo, já que ele estava literalmente pingando.

- Minha nossa! – Exclamo ainda em choque.

- Pois é. – Murmura Ayame ao meu lado.

Só então percebo que minha melhor amiga e eu estávamos babando pelo meu vizinho que podia se virar a qualquer momento e nos ver ali.

- Fecha isso! – Falo entre dentes, tentando puxar a cortina da sua mão.

- Você ta louca! Não vou fechar nada. Olha pra isso! – Ela diz tentando não rir alto.

- Deixa de ser pervertida Ayame! Fecha antes que ele nos veja! – Falo desesperada, puxando a cortina.

- Por quê? Ta com ciúmes Ká? – Diz, me lançando um olhar maligno enquanto abria a cortina novamente.

- Óbvio que não! Você ta louca? – Praticamente grito, sentindo meu rosto corar rapidamente. Essa garota só pode estar enlouquecendo.

- Então por que...

Antes que Ayame pudesse questionar sobre meu comportamento desesperado e inexplicável, ouço um latido vindo da janela da frente e congelo. Merda! Viro lentamente minha cabeça para o lado, notando Slin na janela do quarto a frente abanando o rabo alegremente ao me ver e atrás dele Inuyasha, olhando irritado para o cachorro enquanto passava uma das mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos. Pude perceber que ele ainda não havia nos visto ali. Aproveitando a distração dele, puxo Ayame para trás, fecho as cortinas rapidamente e coloco uma das mãos no peito, respirando fundo.

- O que foi isso? – Ouço Ayame perguntar, entre risadas altas.

- Eu que pergunto. Você é louca? Imagina se ele nos vê? – Falo quase gritando.

- Que estresse Ká. Olhar não arranca pedaço sabe! – Diz e eu não consigo segurar o riso.

- É, você é louca! Agora, vamos descer! – Digo puxando-a para fora do quarto, impaciente.

- Meus instintos de melhor amiga me dizem que alguém aqui ficou com ciúmes! – Ela diz, como se não quisesse nada. Paro de andar.

- O... O que? – Solto, surpresa.

- Ué, nada! – Diz rindo inocentemente, e continuando o caminho até a cozinha.

- Ayame, volta aqui! – Digo correndo atrás dela.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Ta, não sou tão idiota assim. Entendi que ela quis dizer, mas, por que logo eu, teria ciúmes do Inuyasha? Isso não faz sentido! Faz...?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Obrigada pela carona pai! – Digo dando um beijo em seu rosto, antes de sair do carro, sendo seguida por Ayame.

- Ai, eu sinto como se estivesse derretendo! Como você se acostumou tão rápido a esse calor? – Pergunta Ayame, tentando prender o cabelo em um coque. Ela havia pegado uma roupa minha, short curto e uma bata rosa larga, já que não havia trazido nenhuma roupa de verão. Fico com pena dela, mas não consigo segurar o riso. – Você ainda ri de mim né? – Fala com falsa irritação.

- Você acostuma amiga! – Digo pegando-a pela mão e puxando-a para dentro do _Revolution, _uma casa de jogos onde eu havia combinado mais cedo com meus amigos de jogar boliche.

Nunca tinha entrado naquele lugar, mas fiquei impressionada. Tinha uma fileira enorme de mesas de sinuca e de carteado. Nos cantos sofás coloridos com mesas, onde tinham algumas pessoas sentadas conversando e comendo besteiras. No centro da enorme sala havia um bar com incontáveis bebidas de todos os tipos e cores e ao lado uma escada de madeira que provavelmente levaria as pistas de boliche.

Depois de nós duas ficarmos encarando o lugar sem falar nada, soltamos uma risadinha idiota e caminhamos até a escada, subindo rapidamente e nos deparando com quatro enormes pistas de boliche com sofás vermelhos na entrada de cada pista e do outro lado da sala máquinas de todos os tipos de jogos.

- Nossa! – Exclama Ayame rindo.

- Finalmente! – Ouço alguém praticamente gritar e vejo Miroku caminhar até nós com a cara emburrada. – Se perdeu no caminho é?

- Nossa priminho! Isso tudo é saudades? – Pergunto rindo e puxando-o para um abraço. – Olha, essa é a Ayame. – Falo me afastando dele e puxando Ay para conhecê-lo.

- A amiga de Londres? – Diz rindo e lançando um sorrisinho de canto para ela. – Oi, eu sou o Miroku. Espero que esteja gostando da Califórnia.

- Er... Oi! Estou sim, obrigada. – Responde Ayame, um pouco vermelha pelo olhar do meu primo.

- Ta, para de constranger a minha amiga! Vem Ay. – Falo puxando-a para longe dele. Incrível como o Miroku não pode ficar perto de garota alguma. – Hey meninas! – Digo ao me aproximar de Rin e Sango que conversavam em um dos sofás vermelhos.

- Oi Ká! – Diz Rin se levantando, logo sendo seguida por Sango, para nos cumprimentar.

- Essa é a Ayame. Já falei dela pra vocês!

- Oi! – Ela fala tímida, sendo cumprimentada pelas outras.

Enquanto elas conversavam, vejo que Miroku havia descido, provavelmente atrás de algo para beber e noto Kikyou e Kagura, sentadas um pouco mais afastadas de nós. Minha prima estava com uma cara de tédio enquanto Kagura falava animadamente.

- Hey, por que a Kikyou ta com aquela cara? – Pergunto me voltando para Sango.

- Parece que a Sra. Takeda obrigou ela a vir hoje. – Diz dando de ombros. – Desde que terminou o namoro, ela só tem ficado em casa reclamando da vida. – Diz rindo.

- Sango! Coitada. – Repreende Rin. Troco um olhar com Sango e não consigo me conter, começando a rir também.

Rin revira os olhos e suspira se virando para o lado e ficando automaticamente vermelha. Me viro para onde ela olhava e vejo Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kouga. Miroku vinha logo atrás.

- Quem são? – Ay sussurra para mim.

Me aproximo dela, sussurrando também, para que as outras garotas não ouvissem:

- O da direita é o Inuyasha, que você viu pela janela ontem. O do meio é o irmão dele, Sesshoumaru. Ele ta ficando com a Rin, mas acho que ainda é segredo. O outro é o Miroku, que eu já te apresentei, ele gosta da Sango, que também gosta dele, mas eles não admitem. – Reviro os olhos e ela solta uma risadinha - E o da esquerda é o Kouga. – Completo.

- Hmm... O Sesshoumaru ta com a Rin, o Miroku com a Sango, o Inuyasha com você e...

- EI! – Exclamo, ficando completamente vermelha e fazendo com que as outras garotas me olhassem – Eu não to com o Inuyasha! – Sussurro só para Ayame. – Nós somos só... amigos!

- Claro, claro... – Ela fala, ainda sussurrando – Mas enfim, e aquele ali... Kouga né? Ta ficando com quem?

Ao invés de responder começo a corar violentamente. Ayame ainda olhava para Kouga e parecia estar gostando do que via. Ao perceber que não obteve resposta, se vira para mim, esperando. Então ela arregala os olhos e, ao se recompor, solta um risinho fraco.

- Tudo bem, nem precisa responder. – Ela completa, ao mesmo tempo em que os garotos se aproximam de nós. Sesshoumaru me cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto e segue para cumprimentar os outros. Inuyasha se aproxima e sinto seu perfume, que quase me deixa tonta. Ele me lança um sorriso fraco e me dá um beijo na bochecha. Kouga se aproxima e faz o mesmo, porém, fica parado em minha frente, olhando para Ayame, que parecia envergonhada.

- Ann... Kouga, Ayame. Ayame, Kouga. – Apresento um ao outro e em seguida Kouga lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

- Prazer, Kouga. – Ele sorri.

- Ayame. – Ela responde, meio tímida.

Impressão minha ou ta rolando um clim... Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por Miroku, que começa a tossir, provavelmente por ter se engasgado com a bebida. Me viro para ele e, aos poucos percebo que todos encaravam um ponto em comum, com a boca aberta, exceto Sango, Inuyasha e Ay. Curiosamente me viro para o mesmo lugar e vejo Sesshoumaru beijando Rin. Automaticamente olho para Inuyasha e Sango, soltando um risinho.

- Oi. – Ele fala perto do ouvido dela, que começa a corar e se abraça nele. Quando Rin percebe que eles estavam sendo observados, fica ainda mais vermelha. Sesshoumaru apenas sorri de canto.

- Não vamos jogar? – Ele pergunta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Er... claro. – Miroku responde depois de se recompor – Alguém chama a Kikyou e a Kagu...

- Estamos aqui! – Kagura responde prontamente. – A propósito, meu nome é Kagura, prazer. – Ela fala, estendendo o braço para Ay.

- Ayame. – Ay responde sorrindo.

- Ai meu deus! – Kagura arregala os olhos, se virando para Kikyou – Você nem sabe! Acho que o Jordan vai me pedir em namoro! Quer dizer, já estamos ficando há um tempo e eu estou mesmo gostando dele e, você sabe, ele já deu todas as indiretas possíveis.

- Nossa, que legal! – Kikyou responde, baixando os olhos ao receber um olhar significativo de Inuyasha.

- Ai amiga, achei que você ia ficar mais empolgada ao saber que sua amiga aqui vai namorar! – Ela diz, dando pulinhos e batendo palmas.

Ai meu deus, isso não poderia estar mais tenso. Miroku parece ter pensado o mesmo, já que começa a perguntar quais seriam as "equipes". Como estávamos em dez, nos dividimos em dois grupos de cinco, para todos poderem jogar. Sango, Ay, Kouga, Inuyasha e eu ficamos na mesma pista, enquanto Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kikyou, Kagura e Miroku jogavam na pista ao lado.

Depois de algumas jogadas, Sango e Inuyasha estavam disparados na frente, enquanto, na outra pista, Miroku e Sesshoumaru disputavam a liderança.

- Ai, eu sou péssima nesse jogo! – Ayame exclama, depois de não acertar nenhum pino pela milésima vez.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo! – Kouga exclama, indo até ela e mostrando como segurar a bola e o modo que ela deveria jogar. Ao ver os dois juntos, me lembro de quando Kouga havia chegado, e de como Ayame havia ficado sem graça quando descobriu que eu tinha ficado com ele.

- Acho que tem um clima entre os dois, você não acha? – Pergunta, dando um leve cotovelada em Inuyasha.

- Ann? O que? – Ele fala, parecendo acabar de acordar e me fazendo rir.

- O Kouga e a Ay! Você não acha que ta rolando um clima entre eles? – Pergunto sorrindo ao observá-los conversando animadamente. Inuyasha fica observando os dois e em seguida me encara.

- Acho que sim, mas... você não deveria estar chateada com isso? – Ele pergunta, parecendo intrigado.

- Ann? Por quê?

- Ué, vocês não estão ficando? – Ele parece ficar surpreso.

- Eu e o Kouga? Não, quer dizer, nós ficamos algumas vezes, mas foi uma coisa do momento, não é nada sério. Você sabe, somos só amigos. – Digo sorrindo.

Ele abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas somos interrompidos pelo grito de Miroku, seguido pelo de Sango.

- GANHEI!

- NÃO! EU GANHEI!

- Eu ganhei Sango. Não adianta tentar negar, todo mundo sabe que eu sou melhor.

- Cala a boca Miroku. Não fala besteira.

- Ta irritada por que Sango? Ficou brava por ter perdido pra mim?

- Eu não perdi seu idiota, eu...

Idiotamente, os dois continuam a discutir, mas minha atenção é tirada deles e voltada para minha prima, que aparece na minha frente sei lá de onde. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, noto que ela olhava diretamente para Inuyasha, que tentava evitar o seu olhar.

- Inu, podemos conversar? – Pergunta, quase murmurando.

Inuyasha volta sua atenção para ela, como se travasse uma luta mental entre escutá-la ou não. Sinto como se eu estivesse sobrando ali, e sem dizer nada, me levanto, deixando-os a sós. Olho a minha volta e vejo Rin e Sesshoumaru em um canto, conversando baixinho e intimamente, Sango e Miroku ainda discutiam, mas dava pra ver que os dois seguravam um sorriso pela discussão infantil. Ayame e Kouga jogavam em uma das máquinas, e conversavam animadamente, e Kagura... Bom, ela não é uma opção amigável. Sem saber muito o que fazer e não querendo interromper nenhum dos momentos dos meus amigos, caminho até as escadas, com a intenção de ir para o bar que eu havia visto mais cedo. Pelo caminho passo por Inuyasha e Kikyou que estavam conversando. Ela parecia tentar se explicar e ele continuava de braços cruzados, ouvindo-a sem dizer nada. Uma pergunta toma conta dos meus pensamentos e eu não consigo explicar o porquê, "E se eles voltassem?".

_ "Isso com certeza não tem nada a ver com você Kagome" _Digo para mim mesma e desço as escadas.

Vou até o bar, logo sendo atendida e peço uma porção de fritas e refrigerante. Meu pedido não demora pra vir, e assim, fico sentada na bancada do bar distraída com uma partida de sinuca a minha frente.

- Uma coca, por favor! – Ouço uma voz conhecida, logo ao meu lado, e ao me virar, me deparo com Inuyasha, com uma expressão tensa no rosto.

- O que foi? – Pergunto me voltando para ele.

- Sua prima é difícil, hein! – Diz, sorrindo de canto. Ri com o comentário.

- Não precisa me falar nada se não quiser. – Falo, oferecendo a porção de fritas pra ele, que pega algumas e coloca na boca.

- Não foi nada de mais. Ela disse que queria voltar comigo, e queria saber o que poderia fazer para eu reatar o namoro. – Diz, dando de ombros. Sinto meu estômago se revirar e a pergunta praticamente pula da minha boca.

- E o que você disse?

- Que ela contar para a Kagura o que aconteceu com o Jordan já seria um bom começo. – Explica, comendo mais umas batatas fritas.

Logo o garçom traz o seu refrigerante e ficamos em silêncio. Volto a acompanhar a partida de sinuca, junto com Inuyasha, que soltava alguns comentários engraçados sobre o jogo.

- SUA VADIA! – Berra Kagura, descendo as escadas e fazendo barulhos exagerados, chamando a atenção de todos. – NUNCA MAIS OLHA NA MINHA CARA SUA... ARG! – Grita, se voltando para o topo das escadas, com o rosto vermelho manchado por algumas lágrimas.

Estáticos, eu e Inuyasha continuávamos a encará-la, sem saber o que fazer. Em seguida Kikyou desce as escadas chorando e corre para a rua.

- O que eu...

- Vai atrás dela! – Falo rapidamente, o interrompendo. Ele pareceu surpreso com o que eu disse, pois me encara sem saber o que dizer. – Vai! – Repito. Ele pensa e logo assente com a cabeça, correndo atrás de Kikyou.

O que foi isso?

Confusa, subo as escadas rapidamente. Porém, a única mudança era que agora Sango e Miroku não estavam discutindo e sim conversando pacificamente e Kouga parecia tentar explicar para Ay, o motivo da discussão.

Olhando todos os meus amigos em casaizinhos, e por mais que nem todos estivessem juntos, sinto uma nostalgia.

É estranho eu sentir como se estivesse sobrando?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Oii! Siiim, eles são mega fofos e perfeitos mesmo *-* Sem problemas, liga pra ela e diz pra mandar o Sesshy pra cá. Minhas provas acabaram,aí posso dar atenção pra ele ;) POAKSPOAKPOSKAOSK Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que curta esse também :D Beejks ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel:**__ Oii, que bom que gostou do capítulo *-* OAPKSPOASKSOAKSOKA Sim, falta pouco :B Admito, eu ri da Kikyou ;x OKSAPOAKSPOSKAOSKA Que bom que está gostando *-* Beejks ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:**__ Fofo né? *-* Que bom que você gostou ;D Sem problemas flor xD Espero que goste do capítulo! Beejks_

_**sophie montez:**__ Oii! Ficou fofo né? *-* O Inu é fofo, vamos combinar OSKAPOSAKOPSAK Espero que goste do capítulo, Beejks ;*_

_**KHTaisho:**__ Oii! OAKPAOSKPASOK Ai, mas fiquei com pena dele. Ele até que gostava dela, e ver ela com outro deve ter sido horrível =/ Maaaaaas, agora não tem mais Kikyou *-* OAPKSPOASKPOSAKA Que bom que gostou ;D Ain, foi lindo os dois né? *-* Ta, vou parar! Espero que goste do capítulo, Beejks ;*_

_**flor do deserto:**__ Baaah, eu também fiquei com vontade! AOSKAPOSKASOKSOAPK Verdade, ela é sim! Ain, eu amei narrar ele acordando com ela no quarto e depois tudo que aconteceu. Foi tão divertido *-* E o Inu é fofo de qualquer jeito né, vamos combinar ;) OKASPOKAOPKSOPAK Espero que goste do capitulo, Beejks ;*_

_**lilecco:**_ _Oii, que bom que está gostando. Fico muito animada pra continuar *-* Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo, Beejks ;* _


	19. Filme de Terror

_Oi gente!_

_Mil desculpas pela demora (de novo :B)_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 19 – Filme de Terror**

- O 900, Inuyasha? Você nunca vai conseguir fazer esse! – Miroku fala, rindo.

Para quem não sabe, 900 é uma manobra de Skate mega difícil que estamos tentando fazer há um tempo. Bom, ele não consegue, mas eu tenho certeza que consigo.

- Duvida? – Pergunto desafiadoramente.

- Essa até eu duvido Inuyasha! – Escuto Kagome dizer e me volto para ela, que me encarava com uma expressão inocente no rosto. Vejo Kouga, Ayame e Sango que estavam sentados ao seu lado começarem a rir.

- Então ta. Essa é pra você! – Digo piscando pra ela que fica com o rosto um pouco vermelho, mas logo ri também.

Caminho até a rampa de Skate sob o olhar dos meus amigos que estavam a uma distância não muito grande. Vou até o topo e olho para baixo respirando fundo.

_ "Vamos lá Inuyasha! Você consegue." _

Com um impulso, faço o skate deslizar pela pista rapidamente. Subo de um lado pela rampa de desço novamente, pegando mais velocidade. O esperado era que com um impulso na subida eu conseguisse dar dois giros e meio no ar e cair "suavemente", ainda de pé. E eu teria conseguido fazer tudo isso se meu celular não tivesse tocado no bolso da calça e tirado toda a minha concentração, me fazendo desequilibrar e cair com tudo no chão.

- Meu Deus! – Ouço alguém exclamar e logo todos os meus amigos estavam a minha volta.

- Você está bem? – Kagome pergunta, parecendo preocupada. Acho que meu tombo pareceu feio mesmo.

- Espera aí! – Digo fraco, puxando o celular do bolso. – Alô?

- _Inu?_ – Escuto uma voz fina do outro lado da linha, e só por me chamar pelo apelidinho odiado, percebi quem era.

- Kikyou?

- _É, eu... Queria saber se podemos conversar. Onde você ta?_ – Pergunta receosa. Lembro que não consegui encontrá-la no dia do boliche, quando ela saiu chorando de lá e suspiro frustrado.

- Eu to aqui na pista de Skate, perto de casa.

- _Ok, pode vir ao meu encontro?_ – Pergunta animada por eu ter aceitado conversar com ela.

- É... Claro! – Respondo e desligo o celular, sob os olhares dos meus amigos que ainda me cercavam. – Sim, eu to bem! – Digo, finalmente.

Vejo Miroku avaliar meu estado, jogado no chão todo desarrumado com o skate largado longe de mim. Ele começa a gargalhar alto. E só pra tornar a situação pior pra mim, todos desatam a rir também. Legal, virei piada por culpa do maldito celular.

- Dá pra pelo menos me ajudar aqui? – Pergunto, sem conseguir segurar o riso. Meu tombo deve ter sido realmente engraçado.

- Vem! – Kagome diz me estendendo a mão. Aceito a ajuda dela, que me puxa com um impulso e eu fico de pé.

- Mas e aí Inuyasha? Achei que você tivesse dito que conseguiria fazer o 900. – Provoca Miroku, voltando a rir de mim.

- Ei, eu ia conseguir ok! – Respondo cruzando os braços sob o peito.

- E não conseguiu por...? – Pergunta Kouga em tom de deboche.

- Porque meu celular tocou e eu... Droga, a Kikyou! – Exclamo surpreso, pois já havia me esquecido dela. – Eu já volto! – Falo já me afastando deles.

- Aonde você vai? E o que tem a minha irmã? – Questiona Miroku, já gritando, pois eu estava praticamente correndo.

- Ela que me ligou! Quer conversar sobre ontem. Eu não demoro! – Digo, vendo-o concordar com a cabeça e sorrir de canto.

- Hey, vamos voltar a andar? – Ouço a voz de Ayame chamar a atenção de todos, e antes de me virar pra continuar a correr, vejo-a puxar Kagome para perto, que parecia forçar o sorriso que ainda tinha nos lábios.

Minha vontade era de voltar e perguntar se estava tudo bem com ela, mas... Eu precisava conversar com a Kikyou e acabar logo com tudo aquilo.

Viro para frente e esbarro na própria Kikyou, que vinha caminhando distraída. Estávamos a poucos passos da pista de skate e do resto do pessoal.

- Inu! – Ela exclama com um sorriso estonteante – Nossa, nem vi você.

- Pois é, nem eu. – Completo, parando a sua frente. Então se forma um daqueles silêncios constrangedores, onde ninguém sabe o que falar. Kikyou me olha nos olhos, porém, quando retribuo o olhar, ela desvia para o chão. – Então... Você queria conversar?

- Ah, sim. Bem... – Ela começa a se aproximar, segurando em meu pulso, ficando na ponta dos pés e deixando seu rosto perto do meu. – Eu contei a verdade para Kagura...

- É, eu vi. – Falo não muito empolgado com sua proximidade.

- Então, já podemos voltar e deixar tudo ser como era antes... – Ela sussurra, aproximando seus lábios dos meus. Porém, antes que ela pudesse me beijar, viro o rosto, fazendo-a dar um beijo na minha bochecha. – Inu? O que foi? – Ela pergunta, me encarando confusa. Solto um suspiro pesado. Quando ela vai entender?

- Kikyou, não é tão simples assim. Nós terminamos! Você me traiu. O fato de ter contado para Kagura a verdade, não significa nada. – Digo, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ah, qual é Inu. – Ela diz, se aproximando novamente. – Eu sei que você sente minha falta, assim como eu sinto a sua. Eu sinto falta de cada sorriso seu, cada beijo, cada toque, cada...

- Kikyou. – Interrompo-a. – Nós terminamos! E não foi somente por causa do Jordan, se você quer saber. As coisas não estavam bem entre nós há tempos! Você não me ouvia nunca! Eu tentava falar e você estava sempre mais ocupada com a cor do vestido que ia usar na próxima festa ou com como o sapato de alguma outra garota não combinava com... sei lá o que! Eu ia na sua casa, tentar conversar com você sobre o que estava acontecendo e eu não conseguia! Até a Kagome me ouvia mais do que voc...

- EU SABIA! – Ela grita – Tudo culpa dela! Inuyasha! Como você não pode ver? Ela está te colocando contra mim, ela me odeia e sempre foi assim!

- Kikyou! Isso não tem nada a ver! Ela não tem nada a ver! Você por acaso sabe qual o meu sonho? Sabe a profissão que eu quero seguir?

- Mas isso é óbvio! Você sempre quis jogar futebol e vai fazer direito na faculdade, assim como Sesshoumaru! – Ela fala, como se fosse realmente óbvio. Solto um suspiro cansado.

- Pois é. Esse é o problema. – Murmuro, mais para mim do que para ela.

- Mas Inu, eu só não entendo porque não podemos voltar de uma vez. Eu te amo, você me ama! Eu já contei a verdade para a Kagura e nem falo mais com o Jordan!

- Caralho! Tenta entender de uma vez, que você ter falado para a Kagura não faz diferença alguma! Você me traiu! Me traiu depois de eu ter pedido você em namoro de novo, depois de eu ter falado pra você como eu me sentia! Kikyou entenda, nós dois, acabou. – Desabafo, encarando-a fixamente nos olhos. Vejo uma lágrima escorrer solitária por seu rosto.

- Certo. Quer dizer então que eu contei toda a verdade para a Kagura por nada. Ela não fala comigo, não atende minhas ligações e nem responde meus e-mails. Tudo isso por nada. POR NADA! VOCÊ FEZ MINHA VIDA VIRAR UM INFERNO POR NADA INUYASHA! – Ela explode, já com o rosto vermelho e as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto. – QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? CANSEI INUYASHA! EU ESTAVA SEMPRE CORRENDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, SEMPRE QUERENDO SALVAR NOSSO NAMORO, E VOCÊ? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ, VOCÊ PARECE ATÉ FELIZ POR TERMOS TERMINADO!

- HÁ! NÃO ME FAÇA RIR! VOCÊ SALVANDO NOSSO NAMORO? E COMO ESTAVA FAZENDO ISSO? SE AGARRANDO COM O JORDAN NA PIA DA COZINHA? PORQUE, NOSSA, É UMA MANEIRA ESTRANHA DE DEMONSTRAR TANTA PREOCUPAÇÃO! – Grito também. Ela conseguiu me irritar. Como pode ser tão cínica? Como pude ficar com ela por tanto tempo e não perceber? Talvez eu até percebesse, mas estava tão focado em outras coisas que esse tipo de coisa não importava. Mas agora importa.

- Eu já disse. Foi um erro ficar com ele. Mas quer saber? Você não liga, você não quer minhas desculpas. Cansei Inuyasha. Por mim, terminamos aqui. Acabou. – Ela diz, virando de costas e caminhando a passos largos para sei lá onde. Certo, isso foi realmente bizarro. Respiro fundo e uma sensação de liberdade toma conta de mim. Por mais horrível que essa conversa tenha sido e por mais que Kikyou não tenha entendido os verdadeiros motivos pelos quais terminamos, nós realmente havíamos terminado.

Me viro para a pista de skate e vejo todos os meus amigos me encarando, com uma expressão indecifrável. Era como se não soubessem se deveriam fingir que não ouviram nada, sentir pena ou vir me consolar. Seria um tanto quanto engraçado, se não fosse pelo escândalo que Kikyou havia feito. Caminho sem dizer nada até a pista, pego o skate e vou até o topo da rampa. Sem pensar muito desço rapidamente, pegando cada vez mais impulso. Quando me aproximo rapidamente da última subida, empurro o skate com mais força para frente, fazendo com que ele subisse o suficiente para eu conseguir dar duas voltas e meia no ar e chocar novamente contra o chão, sem nem desequilibrar.

- Então... Não consigo, né? – Falo ao bater com o pé na ponta do skate, fazendo com que ele levantasse e eu pudesse segurá-lo, colocando-o embaixo do braço. Com uma expressão convencida, caminho até eles que me encaram sem dizer nada. – Qual é gente, não vão dizer que eu sou o melhor? – Pergunto sorrindo irônico. Todos continuam me encarando em um misto de surpresa e impaciência.

- Cala a boca _Inu_! – Kouga diz, jogando seu moletom no meu rosto e fechando a cara. Provavelmente ele esperava que eu caísse no chão de novo pra poder rir de mim.

- Eu não acredito! – Miroku murmura, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vou comentar. – Kagome diz, começando a rir.

- Hey, pra rir de mim tudo bem né, agora dizer que eu sou demais ninguém quer! – Falo largando o skate no chão e cruzando os braços sob o peito fechando a cara com falsa indignação.

- Ai, coitadinho gente! – Ouço Kagome dizer, parecendo arrependida de ter rido de mim. Estranho o que ela havia dito e ao me virar em sua direção, vejo-a caminhar até mim. Ela para na minha frente e levanta as mãos em direção ao meu rosto, inesperadamente começando a apertar as minhas bochechas e afinando a voz ao falar. – Você é o melhor _Inuzinho_! – Diz como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos me fazendo corar de vergonha e meus amigos rirem histericamente.

- Você pediu Inuyasha! – Kouga diz ainda rindo e vejo que inconscientemente ele coloca um dos braços nos ombros de Ayame que estava ao seu lado. A ruiva parece ficar mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos com o simples contato, e aí quem teve vontade de rir da falta de atenção do Kouga fui eu.

- Tudo bem que é ótimo ficar aqui rindo do Inuyasha, mas e se a gente fosse ver um filme? – Miroku pergunta de repente.

- Podemos ir lá pra casa. – Convida Kagome, com o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho pelas risadas.

- Eu topo! – Sango diz levantando a mão.

- Eu também! – O resto concorda em uníssono e começamos a pegar nossas coisas do chão para podermos ir embora.

Já estávamos quase chegando quando Miroku, Ayame, Kouga e Sango vão para a locadora pegar os filmes enquanto eu e a Kagome íamos para minha casa chamar o meu irmão e pegar pipoca.

- Mãe, voltei! – Falo alto ao passar pela porta de casa.

- Aqui na sala querido. – Ouço sua voz me responder e caminho até a sala puxando Kagome junto.

Assim que entro na sala paro surpreso. Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam sentados em um dos grandes sofás, de frente para minha mãe que sorria totalmente encantada com o momento. Bom, o sorriso dela incrivelmente pareceu aumentar quando ela viu Kagome ao meu lado. Isso normalmente nunca é bom.

- Oi querida! – Diz se levantando e indo de encontro a Kagome que a abraça com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi! Oi gente! – Diz ao se afastar e cumprimentar meu irmão e minha "cunhadinha".

- Hey, estamos indo pra casa da Kagome ver um filme. Querem vir? – Pergunto para meu irmão e Rin, que se entreolham e concordam, aceitando o convite.

- Que falta de educação Inuyasha. Quem deveria convidar é a dona da casa não você! – Minha mãe me repreende, balançando a cabeça negativamente fazendo todos rirem.

- Não tem problema não mãe, a Kagome me ama. Tenho total liberdade. – Falo convencido, passando um braço pelos ombros de Kagome que começa a rir junto com todo mundo.

- Você ta se achando demais hoje Inuyasha! – Ela diz, tirando meu braço dos seus ombros. – Izayoi, pode me emprestar um pacote de pipoca de microondas? – Ela pergunta para minha mãe.

- Claro querida! Vem, acho que eu tenho doce também! – Diz já puxando Kagome para a cozinha.

- Então... - Ouço Rin começar a falar enquanto eu me jogava no sofá onde minha mãe estava sentada.

- "Então" o que? – Pergunto confuso.

- Inuyasha, você e a Kagome estão juntos? – Indaga Sesshoumaru, me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

- O QUE? – Praticamente grito e olho assustado pra porta, para ver se alguém poderia ter ouvido. Vendo que ninguém apareceu me volto novamente pra Sesshoumaru que me encarava entediado. – O que? Dá onde você tirou uma idiotice dessas?

- Só estou falando o que eu vejo. E é o que pareceu com o _"A Kagome me ama". – _Diz abraçando Rin de lado e fazendo uma imitação horrível da minha voz.

- Não fale besteiras. Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira, e a Kagome ta com o Kouga, ok? Então para com isso. – Digo cruzando os braços, incomodado com aquele assunto.

- Na verdade... Ela não está, não! – Rin diz, chamando a minha atenção. – Aliás, ela estava até comentando que achava que tinha um clima rolando entre o Kouga e a Ay. E ela parecia bem animada com isso. – Ela completa. Então... eles não estão juntos mesmo? – Viu Inuyasha? Você ainda tem chances. – Ela exclama, soltando uma risada e sendo acompanhada por Sesshoumaru, enquanto eu ficava olhando para eles, tentando assimilar as coisas.

- Posso saber do que vocês estão rindo? – Kagome pergunta, entrando na sala, junto com minha mãe. Quando ela termina de falar, meu irmão e Rin se encaram e começam a rir ainda mais. Olho apavorado para Kagome, que parece não estar entendendo.

- Nada não, eles são malucos. – Respondo rapidamente, já a empurrando para perto da porta. – Vamos? O pessoal deve estar esperando já.

- Ta bom. – Ela fala me encarando confusa. – Tchau Sra. Taisho! Até mais.

- Tchau querida! Foi um prazer, apareça quando puder! – Minha mãe responde, enquanto saíamos da minha casa, seguidos por Sesshoumaru e Rin, que caminhavam de mãos dadas atrás de nós, ainda rindo.

Caminhamos assim até a casa de Kagome e no caminho já pudemos ouvir Sango e Miroku berrando um com o outro. Eles vinham do outro lado da rua, discutindo sobre um jogo de futebol. Um pouco mais atrás estavam Kouga e Ayame, que conversavam e riam. Kagome abre um sorriso ao vê-los e entra em casa, nos convidando para entrar também.

- Sintam-se em casa. – Ela diz, apontando para a sala – Minha mãe saiu e meu pai está trabalhando, então somos só nós. – Diz abrindo um sorriso divertido - Eu vou fazer a pipoca e o brigadeiro.

- Eu te ajudo. – Fala Sango, já se levantando e indo até a cozinha com ela.

Depois de algum tempo, as duas voltam, com quatro potes de pipoca.

- E cadê o brigadeiro? – Miroku pergunta, fazendo beicinho.

- Ta esfriando, a gente come depois, pra assistir o outro filme. – Sango explica, entregando um pote de pipocas para Sesshoumaru, que estava atirado no sofá do canto, com Rin no seu colo.

- Mas que filmes vocês pegaram? – Pergunto, me sentando no sofá grande.

- Piratas do Caribe e O Grito. – Kouga responde. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, entre mim e Ayame.

- Qual vocês querem assistir primeiro? – Kagome pergunta, entregando um pote de pipoca para Kouga.

- Piratas do Caribe, com certeza. – Ayame responde, fazendo todos rirem.

Sango deixa o outro pote de pipocas com Miroku e vai colocar o DVD. Kagome senta ao meu lado, enquanto me dava uma piscadinha. Olho para ela, mostrando que eu não havia entendido. Ela solta um risada e aponta para Sesshoumaru e Rin, que já cochichavam a trocavam beijinhos. Nunca imaginei meu irmão tão meloso com alguém. Logo Kagome aponta para Kouga e Ay, que conversavam animadamente. E depois para o outro sofá, onde Miroku estava sentado sozinho, comendo pipoca e olhando para a televisão. Só então eu percebo que Sango teria que sentar com ele ou no chão, mas mesmo assim teriam que dividir o pote de pipoca.

- Eles vão se matar. – Digo, fazendo-a rir. – Você é má.

- Cala a boca. – Ela responde, mostrando a língua e cruzando as pernas.

Sango coloca o DVD e apaga as luzes, indo se sentar a contragosto ao lado de Miroku. Kagome aperta play e começam a passar os trailers.

- Ah não, me dá isso que eu seguro! – Sango exclama, tentando puxar o pote das mãos de Miroku, que ainda o segurava com força, impedindo-a de pegá-lo.

- Não. – Ele responde simplesmente, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Ah não Miroku, eu que fiz, tenho mais direito do que você! – Ela diz indignada.

- E quem disse isso? – Ele pergunta, puxando a pipoca mais para perto dele.

- N...

- Ai, chega vocês dois! O filme vai começar! – Rin exclama, revirando os olhos.

- É, senta aí e para de reclamar! – Miroku exclama, puxando Sango e fazendo-a sentar entre suas pernas, "abraçando-a" de forma que ele segurasse o pote de pipocas e este ficasse na frente dela, que se apoiava nele. Sango parece ficar tão surpresa que não faloa mais nada, o que foi engraçado de ver.

Depois disso, ninguém disse mais nada e fomos assistir ao filme. Estava em uma daquelas cenas onde o Jack era perseguido, quando sinto Kagome me cutucar. Olho para ela, que simplesmente aponta para Kouga. Ele estava se espreguiçando, ou melhor, fingindo que se espreguiçava, para colocar o braço nos ombros de Ayame. Quando me viro para Kagome, temos um acesso de riso, fazendo com que automaticamente todos se virassem para nós.

- Desculpa. – Ela murmura, ficando vermelha e escondendo o rosto no meu braço. O contato me pega de surpresa e me sinto estranho por quase ter me esquivado. Não que eu tenha ficado incomodado, por que bom... Foi bem pelo contrário. Fico com uma vontade louca de passar meu braço pelos seus ombros e puxá-la para mais perto. Porém isso seria um erro, já que o Kouga ta aqui e bem, o Miroku me mataria.

Não demorou nem meio segundo para que Kagome se afastasse novamente, sentando corretamente. Suspiro e balanço a cabeça, voltando minha atenção para a televisão.

O filme já estava na metade e parecia que apenas eu e Kagome estávamos realmente assistindo. Sesshoumaru e Rin trocavam olhares e beijos o tempo todo. Ayame e Kouga conversavam baixo, tentando conter as risadas. Já Sango e Miroku, milagrosamente não estavam brigando. Me virei um pouco para ver a situação em que eles estavam e percebo que Sango, ainda sendo abraçada por Miroku, estava com os olhos fechados, enquanto ele fazia uma carícia leve em seus cabelos. Impressão minha ou eu estou segurando vela aqui?

Um pouco contrariado com aquele momento, enfio minha mão no pote de pipoca, porém não sinto apenas a comida como também a mão de Kagome, que acabo segurando sem querer. Ela parece se assustar, pois se vira para mim rapidamente.

- Desculpa! – Digo também olhando para ela. Foi totalmente inexplicável, mas não desviamos o olhar. Um sorriso de canto aparece nos meus lábios e logo se forma nos dela também. E então me dou conta de que ainda segurava sua mão. Junto o resto de coragem que tinha, já que meu estômago parecia se revirar, e puxo sua mão para o meu colo, começando a brincar com seus dedos. É meio idiota, mas só aquele contado já me fez ficar meio envergonhado. Caralho, me sinto tão gay. Vejo Kagome rir fraco ao meu lado e pegar mais pipoca com a mão livre.

- Sou só eu que acho que estamos sobrando aqui? – Ela pergunta baixinho, apontando para os outros casais na sala.

- Com certeza não. – Falo rindo. Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio voltando a assistir o filme. Na verdade Kagome voltou a assistir ao filme, já que eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada a minha volta a não ser na mão dela que eu ainda segurava. – Eu... to com tédio! – Sussurro querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

Ela me encara parecendo assustada com o que eu disse.

- Como ficar com tédio com o Johnny Depp bem ali? – Diz em tom divertido, apontando para a televisão com a cabeça.

- Sou bem mais da Keira Knightley! – Falo rindo.

- Fala sério. Ela é totalmente sem graça. – Diz incrédula.

- E qual a graça do Johnny Depp? – Pergunto com um sorriso divertido.

- Ele é lindo, ótimo ator, gost...

- Ta. Já entendi. – Corto, revirando os olhos.

- Você perguntou! – Diz Kagome rindo.

- Foi uma pergunta retórica. Não queria especificações. – Digo como se fosse óbvio.

- Não adianta tentar me enrolar. Não vou perguntar qual a graça da Keira Knightley! – Diz voltando a olhar para a TV.

- Hey, em momento algum pensei isso. – Digo contrariado.

- Aha, sei! – Ri, enchendo novamente a boca com pipoca.

- Hey, foi só eu que notei que o filme já acabou? – Falo, ainda cochichando para ela.

- Parece que sim. – Ela responde, observando os outros. Em seguida abre um sorriso maroto e levanta sorrateiramente, caminhando na ponta dos pés até a parede e ligando a luz repentinamente, fazendo Ayame soltar um gritinho agudo e pular pra longe do Kouga.

- O que foi? – Sango pergunta, se virando para ela.

- Nada não eu só... me assustei! – Ela começa a responder, ficando completamente vermelha e se enrolando com as palavras, o que Kagome parece achar muito engraçado, pois faz esforço para conter um sorriso.

- Credo, susto do que? – Miroku pergunta, abrindo um sorriso ao ver Kouga um pouco vermelho também.

- Eu to com frio, vocês não? – Kagome fala, mudando de assunto e fazendo com que Ayame respirasse aliviada.

- Eu também! – Exclama Rin, sendo abraçada por Sesshoumaru na mesma hora.

- Certo, eu vou buscar uns cobertores lá em cima. Miroku, pode ir na cozinha pegar o brigadeiro? – Pergunta, já subindo as escadas.

- Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes! – Ele diz, correndo até a cozinha.

- Vou colocar o outro DVD. – Sango fala, já em pé.

Enquanto ela colocava o disco, Kagome voltava com quatro cobertores, dando um para cada "casal". Miroku havia separado o doce em quatro pratos, distribuindo entre nós. Depois que todos se ajeitam, Kagome apaga as luzes e se deita ao meu lado, cobrindo-se com o cobertor. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em segurar sua mão de novo, ela chega mais perto, se abraçando em mim. Uma sensação boa percorre todo meu corpo enquanto eu esticava o braço direito, passando-o pelos seus ombros para que ela ficasse mais confortável.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia evitar que um sorriso babaca se formasse nos meus lábios. O mesmo sorriso babaca que se formava quando Kagome estava perto ou quando eu pensava nela. Mas que porra está acontecendo comigo?

Antes que eu pudesse concluir meu pensamento, sinto Kagome pular ao meu lado, me abraçando mais forte. Automaticamente viro para ela, percebendo que havia levado um susto por causa do filme.

- Calma... – Falo, passando a mão por seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- É por isso que eu não assisto filmes de terror. – Ela sussurra emburrada, fazendo beicinho. Dou uma risada baixa, fazendo-a mostrar a língua para mim.

- Pode ficar calma, estou aqui para te proteger. – Falo presunçoso.

- Haha, se eu depender de você, vou é morrer de medo mesmo. – Ela retruca, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Pergunto olhando-a de canto.

- Nad...

Ela não termina de responder, porque alguém dá um grito na televisão, fazendo com que nós dois nos assustássemos.

- Mas que p...! – Começo a falar, mas sou interrompido por ela.

- To dizendo, se depender de você eu vou morrer de medo. – Ela diz com um sorriso se formando.

- Ah, cala a boca! – Falo emburrado e nós dois começamos a rir.

Continuamos a assistir ao filme tranquilamente, exceto pelas vezes que Kagome se assustava, que, se quer saber, não foram poucas. Eu ainda afagava seus cabelos, mas já não prestava atenção no filme. Eu estava confuso, o que exatamente eu estava sentindo? Solto um suspiro pesado e me viro para o lado. Rapidamente percebo Rin me encarando, com um sorrisinho no rosto. Quando nota que eu a observava, faz um coração com as mãos, apontando para mim e Kagome. Sinto meu rosto pegar fogo e agradeço por estarmos no escuro.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome chama, me fazendo gelar por um segundo. Será que ela havia percebido? – Se você continuar fazendo isso no meu cabelo, eu vou acabar dormindo.

Respiro aliviado.

- Quer que eu pare? – Pergunto e, como resposta, ela apenas chacoalha a cabeça negativamente. Abro um sorriso e volto minha atenção para o filme quando a porta do hall da casa é escancarada, fazendo as garotas (e eu tenho uma leve suspeita de que o Kouga também) soltarem um gritinho. Me viro para a porta, com o coração batendo acelerado, e vejo a Sra Higurashi entrar correndo, indo na direção do banheiro. Kagome automaticamente se levanta e vai correndo atrás da mãe, nos deixando na sala enquanto os créditos finais já apareciam na televisão. Ficamos todos nos encarando, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Sango, já se levantando para acender a luz da sala.

- Não sei, mas será que ela precisa de alguma ajuda? – Rin continua, mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, Kagome retorna a sala.

- Ta tudo bem? – Pergunto preocupado.

- Ta sim, minha mãe não está se sentindo muito bem, mas já está descansando no quarto. – Ela responde.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos embora, a mãe da Ká pode precisar de alguma coisa e não queremos atrapalhar. – Fala Rin, e todos concordam.

Dobramos os cobertores e levamos os pratos até a cozinha. Todos já haviam se despedido e saído da casa de Kagome, exceto eu e Ayame, que estava dormindo lá.

- Então é isso. – Ayame diz, colocando o último cobertor em cima da pilha de cobertores. – Vou levar lá pra cima. Tchau Inuyasha.

- Tchau! – Respondo sorrindo e, assim que ela desaparece nas escadas, me viro para Kagome – Bem, acho que vou indo. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar. – Digo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Ta bem. Obrigada Inuyasha. – Ela responde, me levando até a porta. – Até mais.

- Até. – Falo, caminhando em direção a minha casa.

Na metade do caminho olho para trás e vejo que ela ainda me observava. Uma sensação estranhamente boa toma conta de mim novamente, enquantoa vejo corar e abanar, entrando em casa logo em seguida. Com aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios entro em casa me deparando com, nada mais nada menos do que Rin, sentado no sofá da sala.

- Então, se mudou pra cá cunhadinha? – Pergunto sorrindo divertido para Rin, que fica um pouco vermelha.

- Haha, muito engraçado Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru responde, entrando na sala com dois copos de suco e entregando um para Rin. – Mas então... – Ele começa a falar, trocando _aquele_ olhar com ela. Percebo na hora que eles iam perguntar sobre a Kagome. Eu já esperava que eles perguntassem, óbvio. Mas, como explicar uma coisa que não estava clara nem para mim mesmo?

- Erm... eu... - Gaguejo, sem saber o que falar. Meus olhos passam pela escada e só uma coisa me vem à cabeça: correr.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Amanda Taisho**__**:**__ Claro que não deixo. Ela não merece o Inu! AOKSPOKSOPKAS Quem bom que está gostando. Fico muuuito feliz com isso *-* Espero que curta o capítulo, Beejks ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine: **__Sim ¬¬' POAKSOPAKSPOASKOPSAK Maaas… __Como você deve ter percebido no capítulo o Inu não aceitou ;D Pois é, ela apareceu 8) Mas calma que ela não pegou ele ainda, e nem sei se vai pegar. Vai saber né? ;x POASOKAPOSKOSA Ai, o Ban ta pedindo pra morrer ¬¬ mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer ;) Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e espero mesmo que curta esse, porque eu achei lindinho demais *-* Beejks ;* _

_**EllenChaii:**__ Eu também não gostei, mas fazer o que né? Óbvio que não, eu também odeio ela ;x OKASOPKAPOKSA mas muita coisa pode acontecer ainda, não posso prever nada (: Sobre o Ban? Não sei de nada. Só com o decorrer da fic mesmo OPKASOPAKOPKSA Espero que goste do capítulo, beijos ;*_

_**flor do deserto: **__Oii :D Ain, já dá pra perdoar a Ayame, não foi por mal OKASPOAKPOS E ela e o Kouga são fofos. Vai dizer que não? *-* Ai a Kikyou irrita mesmo ¬¬ mas fazer o que, se ela faz parte da história? OPAKSPOAKOSKA Acho que com esse capítulo já deu pra deixar claro que não quero mais Kikyou e Inu né? *-* maaas, ainda tem coisas pra acontecer, então... vai saber né? ;B OKASPOKKS É, o Ban ta pedindo, mas vamos ver o que acontece. :D Espero que goste do capítulo, Beejks ;* P.S. Sobre a mãe da Ká estar grávida, vou te deixar na dúvida se é verdade ou não, haha :B Beijos;*_

_**KHTaisho:**__ Oii :) Obrigada OPAKAOPKOPKSA Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo *-* Sabe que eu curti a ideia da barrenta perdendo os cabelos? PAKSPOAKPOASKOSKA Que bom que está gostando das roupas, faço essas exclusivamente pra eles :D Espero que goste do capítulo, eu achei ele lindinho demais! Beijos ;*_

_**Sasnatsa's:**__ Oii :D sem problemas ;) Ain, Obrigada! Vai sim :D Eu tbm amo. É um pouco complicada de fazer, mas sempre me divirto muito. Eu até que fiquei com um pouquinho também, mas daí lembro que nunca gostei dela ;x OKASPOKAOPK mas quem sabe ela se de bem depois? Não sei de nada ;) Que bom que gostou das roupas *-* Espero que goste do capítulo, beijos ;*_

_**Bad Little Angel: **__Ain, que bom que gostou *-* Bom, lendo esse capítulo acho que você já pode perceber que isso não vai acontecer! Pelos menos não por enquanto. Não sei de nada ;) OKASPOAKOAKS Se ele fizer algo assim, vou ter que conversar sério com ele ¬¬ OKASPOKAS Espero que goste do capítulo, beejks ;*_

_**nane-chan3: **__Oiiie! Bá, deve ser horrível :/ Pode deixar que eu continuo! Espero que goste! Beijos ;*_


	20. Smile

_Oi gente!_

_Desculpa por demorar tanto a postar, mas, para variar, eu estava cheia de provas e trabalhos. Porém, agora estou de férias! *o*_

_Tentarei postar mais rápido!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 20 – Smile**

-...mas se você quiser, podemos ir ao shopping. Tem muitas lojas legais aqui se você quer saber. – Digo animada para Ayame, que me ajudava a tirar a louça suja da mesa. Tínhamos acabado de almoçar e estávamos decidindo o que fazer nessa tarde, já que ela iria embora no outro dia, pela manhã.

- Er... Ká... Na verdade eu...

- Ou podemos ir ao cinema com a galera. Aposto que eles não têm nada pra fazer essa tarde. – Continuo tagarelando, ao empilhar os pratos na pia. Pego o resto da louça das mãos de Ayame e depois de largá-las sobre a bancada, me volto para ela, só então notando sua expressão de desconforto. – O que foi?

- É que... bem... eu adoraria fazer tudo isso com você e seus amigos, mas... Eu prometi que iria visitar a minha tia que mora aqui na Califórnia. – Diz parecendo concentrada nas próprias mãos. Vejo que seu rosto havia ficado um pouco vermelho, o que me faz estranhar.

- Você nunca me disse que tinha uma tia aqui! – Digo me escorando na bancada.

- É que... Ela se mudou há pouco tempo. Minha mãe me fez prometer que eu iria visitá-la. Sabe como é. – Diz sorrindo nervosa. Ela parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa, mas isso não faria sentido nenhum, então ignorei esse pensamento.

- Então eu vou lá com você. Adoraria conhece...

- Não! – Ela grita, me fazendo levar um susto – Quer dizer, não precisa. Ela é meio complicada e não gosta muito de estranhos. É estranho, né? Mas enfim, não precisa mesmo. Obrigada. – Fala abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

- Tudo bem então! Mas se precisar de alguma ajuda pra encontrar o endereço, pode falar. – Digo sorrindo. Ela parece ficar aliviada por eu não ter insistido mais. Vai ver a tia dela é doente, ou sei lá.

- Bom, vou ir me arrumar. – Diz abrindo um sorriso e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Que menina maluca! – Falo revirando os olhos e começando a rir, enquanto observava minha amiga subir as escadas para meu quarto.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

"Oh Jonh, não me deixe..."

_Click_

"Vocês nunca me pegarão vivo..."

_Click_

"Um tornado atinge a costa leste do..."

_Click_

"Cause baby I was born this way..."

_Click._

Desligo a televisão, irritada por não encontrar algo para assistir. Ayame já havia saído há algum tempo e eu estava completamente entediada. Levanto preguiçosamente do sofá e subo as escadas, indo até meu quarto e ligando o computador praticamente me arrastando o caminho todo.

Confiro a caixa de mensagens e, constatando que estava vazia, solto um suspiro. Também não havia ninguém online. Rin provavelmente estava com Sesshoumaru, Sango me disse que iria estudar e eu não sabia onde Kouga estava. Só me restava Miroku.

Pego meu celular e deito na cama, enquanto disco o número dele que, irritantemente dá na caixa postal. Aposto que deve estar dormindo.

Ainda segurava o aparelho quando os primeiros acordes de Falling in Love começam a soar, anunciando que meu celular estava tocando. Parece que alguém nesse mundo lembra que eu existo. Olho para a tela e reviro os olhos. Pois eu preferia que _esse alguém_ não se lembrasse da minha existência.

Cancelo a chamada e jogo meu celular em cima da cama. Eu não iria falar com Bankotsu. Não mesmo.

Me levanto um pouco mais irritada e seleciono uma playlist qualquer, deixando a primeira música tocar.

"_Woahhhhhhhh woahhhhhhh__  
__The clock hit 12, she entered the room__  
__But if looks could kill then we all would be doomed__  
__After just one kiss you're not able to move__  
__From her venomous lips and the poison perfume yeah…"_

A ligação de Bankotsu havia me deixado irritada, o que me faz pensar que eu talvez ainda sinta alguma coisa por ele, do contrário eu não me importaria em atender ao telefone, não?

Solto um suspiro longo. Já me sentia cansada de sofrer por Bankotsu e ainda ter dúvidas sobre o que eu realmente sentia por ele.

Me viro, sem saber ao certo o que fazer agora para matar meu tédio, e meus olhos se deparam com a janela do quarto. Caminho até ela e, pegando impulso, pulo para o lado de fora, sentando nas telhas. Eu simplesmente adoro este lugar. É verdade que não tem uma vista totalmente encantadora, mas eu conseguia ver grande parte da rua e algumas casas bem distantes, com jardins coloridos e... Ai!

Alguma coisa me atinge na cabeça e percebo ser uma bolinha de papel. Olho para os lados, procurando de onde ela poderia ter vindo. E é aí que eu escuto uma risada. Me volto para o lado e vejo Inuyasha. Ele vestia um jeans escuro e uma camiseta preta, e estava com os braços cruzados, encostado na parede de seu quarto com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Meu coração automaticamente dá um pulo.

- McFly? – Pergunta com uma expressão de contragosto.

- Alguma coisa contra? – Pergunto, lhe lançando um olhar de canto.

- Nada não. – Fala como quem não quer nada, mas com um sorrisinho de canto. – Só que eles são gays.

- O que? – Pergunto, encarando-o incrédula.

- Ah, qual é Kagome. Mcfly é banda de pirralha. - Ele diz se desencostando da parede e se aproximando mais da janela.

- Haha, você só diz isso porque tem inveja do talento deles! – Digo mostrando a língua, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu? Inveja deles? Fala sério Kagome, eu toco muito melhor que os quatro juntos! – Diz convencido.

- Você toca? – Pergunto curiosa. Dessa eu não sabia. – Sério?

- Por que tão surpresa? Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Higurashi. – Ele responde me lançando uma piscadinha. - E se quer saber, eu toco sim, e sou muito bom nisso. Assim como em qualquer coisa que faço. – Retruca com um sorriso maroto.

- Convencido! – Digo, rindo junto com ele.

Paramos de rir exatamente quando a música acaba, deixando um silêncio incômodo se instaurar. Inuyasha encarava o chão, parecendo um pouco sem jeito.

- Hey, está na hora do passeio do Slin, a gente vai até a praça hoje pra ele correr um pouco. Se você quiser vir junto... Quer dizer, se não tiver nada para fazer... – Ele fala, erguendo a cabeça e me olhando nos olhos.

- Claro! Vai ser divertido. – Digo sorrindo ao ver o sorriso que se forma nos lábios dele.

- Se não se importa, vou levar meu violão, aí provo para você o quanto sou bom. – Ele diz convencido.

- Quero só ver! – Digo, piscando – Vou avisar minha mãe e já estou descendo! – Completo, já entrando no quarto novamente e colocando os tênis.

- Nos vemos lá embaixo! – Ele responde, também entrando em casa.

Dou uma olhada no espelho, ajeito o cabelo, e depois pego o celular, colocando-o no bolso do jeans. Desço as escadas correndo e encontro minha mãe no sofá da sala, com um pote de pipocas com chocolate.

- Mãe, eu vou sair ta? Daqui a pouco estou de volta. – Digo, já abrindo a porta para evitar mais perguntas.

- Claro filha! – Ela responde, sem desviar os olhos da televisão.

Saio de casa e me deparo com Inuyasha e Slin, que já me esperavam na rua. Caminho até eles, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi! – Digo sorrindo para Inuyasha, e me abaixando logo em seguida para fazer um carinho no Slin, que abana o rabo.

- Oi! – Ele responde também sorrindo. – Vamos?

- Claro! – Falo, e começamos a caminhar.

A praça não era muito longe e como fomos ouvindo música, quando nos demos conta já estávamos lá. O lugar não era muito grande, mas tinha várias árvores, uma pista para caminhada e um espaço com bancos.

- Chegamos garoto! – Inuyasha fala, se abaixando e soltando a guia do cachorro. – E olha o que eu tenho aqui! – Ele retira uma bolinha amarela do bolso e começa a balançar no alto. Quando Slin bate os olhos na bolinha, começa a pular e abanar o rabo, me fazendo rir. Mas não por muito tempo, pois Inuyasha me lança um olhar travesso, tocando a bolinha para cima de mim – Pensa rápido!

Não deu tempo de pensar nem devagar. A bolinha bateu na minha cabeça e caiu no chão. Porém, quando fui me abaixar para pegá-la, Slin, que vinha correndo com tudo esbarra em mim, me derrubando no chão.

- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito, assim que Slin sai de cima de mim. Meus cabelos estavam uma bagunça e eu tinha grama por toda a roupa. Me viro para ele, com meu melhor olhar vou-te-matar e o vejo rindo da minha cara. – Eu. Vou. Te. Matar. – Falo, dando ênfase para cada palavra, o que parece assustá-lo, pois ele para de rir quase de imediato.

- Kagome, desculpa... É só que eu não resisti e... – Ele começa a se explicar, mas eu não o deixo finalizar.

- Você pode começar a correr em três... dois... um e... – Saio correndo atrás dele, que, depois do "dois" já estava quase do outro lado do parque. Slin vinha atrás de nós, com a bolinha na boca e a língua pra fora. Com um pouco de dificuldade consigo alcançar Inuyasha, mas acabo tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, caindo por cima dele. Nós dois rolamos na grama, e, quando paramos eu estava atirada em cima de Inuyasha, nossos rostos quase se tocando. Os olhos dele estavam olhando diretamente para os meus e eu podia sentir sua respiração acelerada pela corrida bater no meu rosto. Seus lábios estavam tão pertos e tentadores, com um sorriso discreto que eu sinto uma vontade imensa de acabar com a distância que restava entre nós. Ficamos nos encarando por uns segundos, até eu me dar conta do que estava fazendo e, pior, do que eu estava pensando. Sinto meu rosto queimar de vergonha, enquanto praticamente pulo para o lado, com o coração totalmente descompassado. Inuyasha continua deitado no chão por algum tempo, mas logo se levanta, ficando sentado na grama ao meu lado.

- Er... Eu... – Começo a falar, tentando formar uma frase coerente, mas sou interrompida por ele.

- Quer um sorvete? – Ele olha para mim, com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios parecendo notar o meu desconforto.

- Ann? – Pergunto, surpresa pela pergunta repentina.

- Você sabe, sorvete... Aquela coisa gelada que...

- Eu SEI o que é sorvete! – Falo, me recuperando e mostrando a língua para ele.

- Então, quer? – Pergunta novamente depois de uma risada curta.

- Ah, eu não trouxe dinheiro e... – Começo a me explicar, mas ele me interrompe.

- Por minha conta. – Ele fala se levantando. – Afinal, te devo essa. – Completa, estendendo a mão para que eu levantasse também.

- Ta certo. Mas eu não te perdoei ainda. Você não vai me comprar com um sorvete! – Falo, me apoiando na mão dele para levantar. Ele solta uma risada e nós caminhamos até um canto da praça, onde um homem gordinho vendia sorvete.

- O que vai ser para o casal? – O senhor pergunta, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Fico vermelha novamente. Um casal?

- Nós não somos um... – Começo a falar, mas Inuyasha me interrompe.

- Um de chocolate e outro de... – Ele fala, passando um dos braços pelos meus ombros e me olhando, como se esperasse que eu completasse a frase.

- Morango! – Consigo responder, depois de me recompor.

- Prontinho! – O homem exclama, entregando os sorvetes, um para mim e outro para Inuyasha, que lhe alcançava o dinheiro.

- Mas o que foi isso? – Pergunto, assim que estávamos a uma distância segura do sorveteiro.

- Isso o que? – Ele indaga, com um cara de inocente e um sorriso travesso escapando dos lábios.

- Isso! – Exclamo, enquanto retirava, com certa relutância, o braço dele dos meus ombros.

- Ah, não foi nada! Só não queria decepcionar o simpático sorveteiro! – Ele responde, enquanto comia o sorvete.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ou ao menos lançar a ele um olhar reprovador, sou atingida por, nada mais nada menos, do que Slin. Ele vinha correndo animado com a bolinha amarela na boca e acaba esbarrando em mim novamente. O resultado? Eu atirada no chão, com o cabelo cheio de grama e meu sorvete caído, servindo de comida para Slin.

Levanto-me automaticamente, já me limpando, quando percebo Inuyasha rindo a minha frente. Lanço um olhar mortal para ele, que ergue as mãos como quem se desculpa.

- Desculpa Ká, mas foi muito engraçado, de novo, e...

Bem, o resto eu não escutei. Ele havia me chamado de Ká. Não de Kagome como sempre. Inuyasha nunca havia me chamado pelo apelido, pelo menos não desde que voltei de Londres. E não posso negar que gostei de como soou vindo dele. Se estou me sentindo como uma idiota no momento? É, e muito.

- Ká? – Ele pergunta, passando a mão na frente do meu rosto. Ao perceber o que eu estava pensando, fico instantaneamente vermelha.

- Ann, aha, vamos sentar? – Pergunto, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava embaraçada.

- Ta bom – Ele diz, com aquele mesmo sorrisinho de quem se divertia. – Tome. – Ele fala, depois de estarmos sentados abaixo de uma grande árvore. Me viro para ele e o vejo me estendendo o sorvete. – Eu ainda te devo uma, né?

- Com certeza. – Respondo, pegando o sorvete dele, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar reprovador. Por um momento consigo ficar séria, mas depois de ver a cara de culpado que ele havia ficado, começo a rir, fazendo com que ele me acompanhasse.

Em meio as risadas, escuto meu celular tocar, e, ainda rindo atendo automaticamente, sem nem ao menos ver quem era.

- Alô? – Digo, tentando ignorar alguma idiotice que Inuyasha havia falado.

- _Alô? Ká? Graças a deus você atendeu! Estou há tempos tentando falar com você! Ta tudo bem? Ká? Alô? Kagome, você ta me ouvindo? _– A voz de Bankotsu do outro lado da linha havia me paralisado. Eu provavelmente também estava ficando pálida, pois pude perceber que Inuyasha se aproximava de mim parecendo preocupado.

- Ká, ta tudo bem? – Ele pergunta cauteloso.

Cancelo a chamada rapidamente e largo o celular ao meu lado. O aparelho mal encosta no chão e começa a tocar novamente com a foto de Bankotsu brilhando na tela. Reviro os olhos e desligo o celular.

- Tudo bem? – Ouço Inuyasha perguntar novamente, e sinto seus olhos se focarem em mim.

- Ta tudo bem. É só... O Bankotsu. Ele ligou de novo. – Solto um suspiro longo – Sabe, eu estou conseguindo me adaptar bem aqui, mas ele é como uma barreira que eu não consigo ultrapassar. E toda a vez que eu penso estar conseguindo, percebo que falta muita coisa ainda pra superar. – Falo quase em um sussurro. Involuntariamente abaixo a cabeça, prendendo meu olhar em um ponto qualquer. Por mais que minha vontade de chorar fosse enorme, não iria fazer isso pelo Bankotsu. Ele não merecia que eu sofresse por ele.

Fico perdida em pensamentos por incontáveis minutos, até que escuto algumas notas de violão preencherem o silêncio que eu formei a minha volta, e ao me virar, vejo Inuyasha segurar o violão e começar a tocar uma melodia conhecida.

- _"So just remember to smile, smile, smile_

_Smile, smile, smile_

_Smile, smile, smile_

_Come on and show out your teeth_

_And what you've got underneath"._

Deixando-me ainda mais surpresa, ele começa a cantar enquanto olhava diretamente pra mim com um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios. Inuyasha tinha a voz um pouco rouca, mas agradável. Não era muito grossa e nem fina, e sinceramente? Me senti quase hipnotizada por aquele momento.

A cada frase que ele cantava, seu sorriso aumentava como se estivesse me dizendo para sorrir também. Foi impossível não imitá-lo.

- "Cause everyone's got trouble

That's the way the story goes

You don't need to get in trouble baby

To see what's underneath your nose

Oh cause if you're feeling happy

That's the place to let it show

So just remember to, smile, smile, smile

So everybody knows

And it will make things so much better

When you're feeling alone."

Inuyasha canta a última parte um pouco mais sério, e a intensidade dos seus olhos nos meus parece aumentar, como se quisesse que eu tomasse a letra da música como palavras dele pra mim. Quando ele termina de tocar, eu já não podia conter as lágrimas que involuntariamente se formaram nos meus olhos. Olho para ele, que tinha um sorriso inseguro nos lábios, parecendo em dúvida sobre o motivo das minhas lágrimas. Retribuo o sorriso e me aproximo, puxando-o para um abraço apertado.

- Obrigada. – Falo, enquanto sinto-o retribuir meu abraço e seu perfume me invadir. Inuyasha não fala nada, apenas acaricia meus cabelos esperando que eu me sentisse melhor. Bom, eu já me sentia, e não estava com a mínima vontade de me afastar. Ficamos assim algum tempo, meio perdidos em pensamentos até que eu me dou conta de uma coisa.

- EI! – Exclamo me afastando o suficiente para poder encará-lo – Você estava tocando Smile! – Digo em tom acusador.

- Sim. – Ele responde com naturalidade. – Algum problema?

- É Mcfly! Você disse que é banda de pirralha!

- Mas nunca disse que não gostava. – Diz voltando seus olhos para mim, com um sorriso inocente se formando.

- Inuyasha! – Exclamo indignada.

- Ah, qual é Ká. – Diz rindo. Cruzo os braços e viro o rosto, com uma cara emburrada. – Hey, você não está brava, né? – Diz se aproximando mais de mim para olhar o meu rosto. – Você não pode me culpar por adorar te ver irritada! – Ouço ele dizer e tenho certeza de que ele sorria.

Tive muita vontade de começar uma discussão com ele sobre aquilo, mas uma ideia melhor se formou em minha mente. Colocando o meu melhor sorriso inocente no rosto, me volto para ele que parece um pouco surpreso pela minha mudança de humor.

- Claro que não estou brava com você, _Inu_! – Digo vendo seu sorriso desaparecer e ele fechar a cara, pelo apelido.

- Ah não! Você tamb... – Ele começa a reclamar, mas antes que ele completasse a frase eu o derrubo no chão, fazendo-o cair meio deitado e antes que ele se recuperasse da surpresa, começo a fazer cócegas na sua barriga.

- Não! – Ele exclama antes que suas risadas se tornassem altas.

- Retira o que você disse sobre o Mcfly! – Falo alto para que ele pudesse me ouvir.

- Nã...Não! Eles são ga...gays! – Fala se contorcendo. – Para com isso!

- Não até você retirar! – Exijo aumentando a pressão que eu fazia na sua barriga.

- Nã... Nãaaaaaaaao! – Diz com dificuldade pela falta de ar.

- Deixa de ser teimoso. Só vou parar quando você disser! – Falo rindo dele.

- Ta. TA! Retiro. E... PARA! – Inuyasha diz mais alto e me surpreende ao segurar minhas mãos, invertendo nossas posições rapidamente, me fazendo deitar no chão de forma que ele segurasse meus pulsos.

- Agora eu que vou começar a gritar! – Falo ainda rindo e sendo acompanhada por Inuyasha, que ainda tinha a respiração desregulada.

- Você é do mal Ká. Por pouco você não me mata! – Ele diz fazendo uma careta.

- Ah, cala a boca Inuyasha! Você é muito fracote. – Digo revirando os olhos e o vejo fazer uma cara de ofendido.

- Minha vez de te fazer retirar o que disse? – Ele pergunta ameaçadoramente soltando meus pulsos e mostrando suas mãos como garras em direção a minha barriga.

Antes que ele pudesse encostar em mim, me sento rapidamente, segurando suas mãos. Ele parece se assustar com a minha reação, mas logo começa a rir alto.

- Ta, ta! Não vou fazer nada. – Diz ao ver que minhas mãos seguravam seus punhos fortemente.

- Bom mesmo! – Digo um pouco desconfiada.

- Ká! – Inuyasha diz me fazendo notar como sua voz estava alta, e assim que levanto o rosto vejo que ele não havia falado alto e sim que nossos rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro. – Eu não vou fazer nada! – Ele repete olhando diretamente para meus olhos. Confusa com aquela aproximação, diminuo a pressão que minhas mãos faziam em seus punhos, mas não as tiro dali. Continuamos a nos encarar sem desviar o olhar nem por um segundo.

Aquilo tudo estava sendo estranho demais. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar, assim como ele parecia também não conseguir. Eu podia ver cada detalhe de seus olhos dourados. Cada traço de seu rosto, que de certa forma eu parecia querer gravar nas minhas lembranças, assim como cada momento desde que saí de casa há não muito tempo atrás.

Acho que o único motivo que não me fez ficar com uma vergonha enorme daquele momento foi que Inuyasha parecia fazer o mesmo. Ele também estudava cada parte do meu rosto, mas sua expressão estava tão indecifrável que eu não poderia ter nenhuma pista do que ele estava pensando.

- Ká? – Ouço ele chamar, e voltando minha atenção para seus olhos, pude ver que ele estava inseguro sobre alguma coisa, porém determinado. – Eu vou te beijar! – Sussurra parecendo esperar alguma rejeição da mina parte.

- Eu sei. – Sussurro de volta, deixando-o um pouco surpreso. Ele se recupera rapidamente do impacto que minhas palavras tiveram e sorri de canto, começando a se aproximar mais de mim. Querendo acabar logo com aquela tortura me aproximo também, logo sentindo nossas respirações se misturarem e seu nariz tocar de leve o meu.

Ainda nos olhávamos e isso parecia já estar me matando. Fecho meus olhos e assim que solto um suspiro ao sentir seu perfume, agora mais forte por nossa proximidade, sinto nossos lábios se encostarem, fazendo com que algo semelhante a uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo.

Inuyasha me dá apenas selinhos rápidos enquanto coloca uma das mãos na lateral do meu rosto. Querendo maior contado com ele e sentindo meu corpo tremer, encontro coragem de algum lugar desconhecido para passar meus braços por seu pescoço.

Já não aguentando mais aquela tortura, ele pede permissão para aprofundar o beijo, o que eu não nego, obviamente. Inuyasha passa um dos braços pela minha cintura e me puxa para mais perto, me fazendo apertar meus braços em seu pescoço e afundar uma das minhas mãos em seus cabelos bagunçados, apertando-os de leve.

"_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_(Taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_

_But girl, in case you haven't heard"_

Completamente desligada de tudo a minha volta que não fosse o meu contato com Inuyasha, ouço Love Drunk começar a tocar em algum lugar. Mesmo estranhando o som alto, o ignoro totalmente, já que era impossível pensar em algo coerente com os lábios dele grudados aos meus.

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night,_

_Now it's just a bar fight, so don't call me crying,_

_Say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_'Cause just one sip, would make me sick_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)"_

Já me irritando com aquela música, penso que talvez pudesse ser um celular e com essa possibilidade, me afasto um pouco de Inuyasha que aumenta o aperto na minha cintura.

- Ignora. – Sussurra me fazendo olhá-lo. Ele estava com a boca um pouco vermelha pelo beijo e só de lembrar que eu o havia deixado assim, sinto meu coração dar um salto no peito, e sem nem cogitar a possibilidade de me afastar novamente, Inuyasha de aproxima novamente e voltamos a nos beijar.

"_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night,_

_Now it's just a bar fight, so don't call me crying,_

_Say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_'Cause just one sip, would make me sick_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over"_

- Porra! – Ele exclama ao se afastar rapidamente de mim e puxar o celular do bolso do jeans. – O que? – Quase grita ao colocar o aparelho no ouvido. Eu teria rido se não estivesse tão confusa com que havia acabado de acontecer.

Eu fiquei com o Inuyasha! E o pior, eu gostei. E muito!

- Fala logo Miroku! – Ouço ele dizer impaciente. – Ta tudo bem sim! Não, não viaja... É, eu estava ocupado sim... Fala logo! – Diz Inuyasha, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos que eu mesma havia bagunçado. Só em pensar nisso me senti corar. - Não, eu saí pra passear com o Slin... Não, não vou poder sair hoje. To cheio de coisas pra estudar e deveres pra fazer... Ok, a gente se vê depois... Tchau. – Ele parece cortar o meu primo e desliga rapidamente o celular, logo se voltando pra mim. – Er... Então!

Me senti completamente sem graça. O que eu poderia dizer agora? Droga, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Acho que... Acho que já está tarde, né? – Falo desviando meu olhar do dele. O melhor que eu podia fazer era evitar o contato antes que corasse até a raiz dos cabelos.

- É, acho que sim. – Pelo canto de olho, o vejo passar novamente a mão pelos cabelos e sorrir de canto.

Inuyasha caminha até onde havíamos deixado algumas coisas e pega a coleira do Slin. Vejo ele chamar o cachorro sem me apegar a nenhum detalhe, pois, pra falar a verdade, ainda estava me sentindo em transe e totalmente perdida. Ele fala alguma coisa pra mim em relação a irmos embora e eu apenas concordo com a cabeça e me levanto o seguindo.

Ficamos o caminho todo em silêncio, apenas tentando prestar atenção em algo que não fosse nós mesmos. Bom, eu pelo menos estava tentando. Só tentando na verdade, pois cada momento que sentia o perfume dele novamente, meu corpo parecia tremer involuntariamente. Droga Kagome, o que está acontecendo com você?

Finalmente chegamos a frente da minha casa, mas o silêncio que durante o caminho era aceitável, nesse momento parecia implorar para que falássemos alguma coisa. E eu percebi que teria que ser eu a quebrá-lo, pois Inuyasha não estava com cara de que diria alguma coisa.

Ele me levou até a porta de casa e ficamos parados um de frente para o outro. Eu, que estava com a cabeça baixa, respiro fundo antes de levantá-la e tomar coragem para encará-lo. Inuyasha parece incerto do que dizer e antes que ele pudesse se decidir, começo a falar o que me parecia o mais certo para o que aconteceu.

- Obrigada pelo passeio. Eu me diverti muito! – Digo forçando um sorriso e isso chama sua atenção. Ele parece notar que eu ainda não havia acabado e espera pacientemente. – Mas eu acho que deveríamos esquecer o que aconteceu... Entre nós dois, quero dizer.

- O que você...

- Não deveria ter acontecido. Foi coisa do momento. – Interrompo. – Foi um erro. Me desc... – Antes que eu terminasse de falar, a risada baixa de Inuyasha me interrompe. O encaro curiosa e ele me olha de volta, com o sorrisinho brincando nos lábios.

Surpreendendo-me completamente, ele dá um passo na minha direção e apoia as mãos na lateral da minha cintura. Inuyasha abaixa o rosto e sua boca fica a alguns centímetros do meu ouvido.

- Se você quiser, pode esquecer. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá. Ou consiga. – Sussurra. E se afasta um pouco, o suficiente para que seu rosto ficasse de frente para o meu. Rapidamente ele se aproxima e dá um beijo no canto dos meus lábios. Em seguida se afasta, murmurando um "boa noite" antes de atravessar o gramado e entrar na sua casa.

Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei encarando a porta da casa vizinha, onde Inuyasha e Slin haviam entrado, mas posso ter uma ideia de que não foi pouco. Ainda estava completamente atordoada com o que havia acontecido. Na verdade, o que realmente havia acontecido?

- Ká? – Ouço alguém me chamar, e praticamente dou um pulo ao ver Ayame se aproximar de mim, com um sorriso escapando do rosto. – O que você está fazendo aí parada?

- Eu? Err... nad, quer dizer, nada. Por quê? Você viu alguma coisa? – Começo a falar aceleradamente, sentindo meu coração parar e fazendo com que ela estranhamente aumentasse o sorriso.

- Nada não – Ela diz, fazendo meu coração voltar a bater - Só você e o Inuyasha no maior clima. – Arregalo os olhos e a encaro, com a boca entreaberta.

- Voc... Você viu? – Praticamente sussurro, mais para mim mesma do que para ela, que dá um risada e chega mais perto de mim – Ayame! Você tem que prometer, você tem que jurar que não vai contar a ninguém! Se o Miroku sabe disso, ai meu deus, se a Kikyou sonha com isso eu nem sei, eu acho que eu...

- Ei, EI! – Ela fala, abaixando meus braços que estavam a altura da cabeça por eu ter me "emocionado" um pouco ao falar – Amiga! Até parece que você não me conhece! Eu nunca iria sair contando um segredo seu por aí. – Ela completa, parecendo um pouco decepcionada com o meu ataque.

- Ai, é verdade. Desculpa Ay, é que isso me deixou meio maluca. – Digo, lhe dando um abraço.

- Ta, eu desculpo. – Ela fala rapidamente, já se desvencilhando do abraço – Mas agora me conta, eu quero saber TU-DO!

Solto uma risada e, ainda um pouco envergonhada, conto tudo o que havia acontecido hoje a tarde, desde o momento em que ela tinha saído.

- E depois você já sabe. – Finalizo, encarando o chão.

- Own Ká! Vocês são tão fofos juntos! – Ela comenta sonhadora, me fazendo corar.

- Certo... Mas então, como foi sua tarde? – Pergunto, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ai Ká! Foi perfeita! Você nem imagina...

- Nossa, você gosta mesmo dessa tia, não é? – Pergunto, estranhando a descrição um tanto quanto "suspeita" sobre a tarde que ela havia passado com sua tia provavelmente doente.

- O qu...? Ah! Sim, claro, minha tia. – Ela responde, parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa – Pois é, foi... incrível! Ela é tão divertida e... legal. Ei, vamos entrar? Ta ficando escuro e parecemos duas abobadas conversando do lado de fora! – Ela completa, já entrando em casa.

Certo, isso foi bem estranho. Estou com a leve suspeita de que ela não foi visitar tia nenhuma, mas que está escondendo algo, tipo... um encontro! E eu até suspeito com quem seja.

- Queridas! Voltaram juntas? – Minha mãe pergunta, adentrando a sala.

- Na verdade acabamos de nos encontrar na porta de casa. – Ayame responde, me lançando um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

- Ah que bom! Bem, vou preparar um lanche para nós! Quem está afim de uns sanduíches? – Ela pergunta, já indo em direção a cozinha sem esperar por uma resposta.

- Sua mãe parece bem feliz, não é? – Ayame me pergunta, se sentando no sofá.

- Verdade... – Respondo, com os pensamentos perdidos em um outro assunto. – Ay... O Ban me ligou hoje, de novo. – Ela apenas ergue a cabeça e me encara, como se esperasse a continuação – Eu não atendi.

- Ká, eu entendo que você esteja chateada com ele, afinal ele pisou na bola contigo, mas você não vai poder evitar meu irmão pra sempre. E ele com certeza vai me perguntar sobre você quando eu chegar em casa. – Ela responde, em tom de consolo.

- É, eu sei disso. – Respondo pensativa.

- Olá meninas! – Meu pai nos cumprimenta, entrando em casa. Ele vestia terno e segurava uma maleta, estava voltando do trabalho.

- Oi pai!

- Boa noite Sr. Higurashi!

- Querido! Você chegou! – Minha mãe retorna a sala, com um prato cheio de sanduíches. Ela se aproxima dele, lhe dando um selinho. – Como foi o trabalho?

- Foi ótimo, as coisas estão dando certo! – Ele abre um sorriso e senta conosco na sala, sendo acompanhado por mamãe, que deposita o prato de sanduíches na mesinha de centro.

- Que bom! – Ela responde, e em seguida se vira para Ay – E você querida, como está sua tia?

- Ah! Está... bem! Mandou lembranças. – Ela responde, começando a corar. – Sabe, acabei de me lembrar que tenho que ligar para minha mãe! Vou lá em cima, depois eu volto! – Ela completa, já subindo as escadas.

- Está tudo bem com ela querida? – Minha mãe pergunta preocupada.

- Está sim, Ay sempre foi meio louca. – Respondo, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então está bem. – Ela sorri.

- Filha, já que estamos nós três aqui, queríamos aproveitar o momento para termos uma conversa. – Meu pai fala, fazendo meu coração parar de bater. Não sei por que, mas sempre que eles falam isso tenho a impressão de que fiz algo errado.

- C...Claro, o que foi?

- Temos uma novidade! – Minha mãe fala animada – Estou grávida!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Bad Little Angel:**__ Oii, que bom que gostou *-* Olha, sobre o Inu voltar com a Kikyvaca e tbm sobre o clima deles do capítulo passado... Acho que nem preciso comentar depois desse capítulo né? AOKSOPAKSPOASKOPSAK Espero realmente que goste, pois eu adorei *-* aokspoakskoas Mil perdões pela demora, Beejks ;*_

_**EllenChaii:**__ Ain, obrigada! Peço mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu realmente não consegui terminar esse capítulo antes. Espero que goste, Beejks ;*_

_**Marismylle:**__ Eu sou louca por Audi's, você já deve ter percebido né? okspoaksopksa Eu fiquei totalmente louca quando vi esse Audi E-tron Spider! Nossa, é muuito lindo *-* Verdade, é de matar do coração! Beejks ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:**__ É, finalmente! SAKPOAKAPOSKOPSAK Só quero ver o que você vai comentar depois de ler esse capítulo! POASKAKSOKSA O Inu é convencido e tem toda a razão de ser ;D Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Bom, espero que curta o capítulo, pois eu amei ;) Beejks ;*_

_**Harumi Evans Potter:**__ Aaaaaah! Bem-vinda! OSKAPOAKSOKS Espero que goste do capítulo e me perdoe pela demora :D Beejks ;*_

_**flor do deserto:**__ Sem problemas OKASPOKSOSKOSAK É verdade, também acho os dois fofos *-* Ain, tadinha da Ayame. Quem sabe assim, você conversa com ela e decidem como dividir o Kouga? OSKPASKPOASK ta, não me mata!_

_Eu não seria assim tão cruel com o Inu, fazendo ele voltar com a Kikyvadia ;) OAPKSPOAKSOAKS_

_Que bom que gostou do capítulo! (eu também curto skate e não sei andar ¬¬ te entendo totalmente!) Merece, merece .o/_

_Sobre o filme de terror... Concordo, só em fics mesmo, pra esse gênero fazer parte da minha vida :D OKASOPAKSOKSA_

_Ain, o Sesshy e a Rin juntos são um amor *-* E ainda adoram atormentar o Inu, não tem como ficar mais perfeito! OSKAOAPSKOPSKA_

_Espero que goste do capítulo e me perdoe pela demora! Beejks ;*_

_P.S: Ain, não tem mais como eu negar agora, pois o capítulo já contou que é verdade, a Ká vai ter um irmãozinho \o/_

_**Feer Prongs:**__ Oii! Ain, que bom que gostou :D AOSKAPOSKAOSK Foi fofis né? Eu odeio filme de terror, só gosto nas fics. Sou muito covarde pra ver um OPSKPOAKSOKAS _

_Bom, acho que eu já vou começar agora a pedir desculpas pela demora! Foi realmente impossível postar antes, pois as provas estavam me matando, maaaaaas acho que valeu a pena esperar! _

_Se você derreteu vendo ele vermelhinho, quero ver como vais ser sua reação lendo ele nesse capítulo! OKSPKASPOKSA Siim, eles terminaram \o/ Graças a deus ;) OSKPOASKOSKA Bom, espero que goste do capítulo e valha a pena pela espera! Beejks ;*_

_PS.: Ok, Bj ;*_


	21. Decisões

_Gente! _

_Desculpem a demora (de novo). Se serve de consolo, esse é o maior capítulo de todos, eu acho ;D Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos ;*_

**Capítulo 21 – Decisões**

"_- McFly?_

_- Alguma coisa contra?__ "_

"_- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!__... __Eu. Vou. Te. Matar." _

"_- O que vai ser para o casal?_

_- Nós não somos um..._

_- Só não queria decepcionar o simpático sorveteiro!__ "_

"_- Ta tudo bem. É só... __O Bankotsu._

_-__"So just remember to smile, smile, smile"_

"_- Claro que não estou brava com você_Inu_!"_

"_- Ah, cala a boca Inuyasha! Você é muito fracote._

_- Minha vez de te fazer retirar o que disse?__ "_

"– _Eu vou te beijar!_

_- "Eu sei."_

"_- Não deveria ter acontecido. Foi coisa do momento..._

_- Se você quiser, pode esquecer. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá. "Ou consiga."_

As mesmas lembranças invadem a minha cabeça pela milionésima vez só nessa manhã. Como se eu não tivesse passado uma boa parte da noite lembrando também. Mas o que eu poderia fazer a não ser lembrar e torcer para que o sinal bata logo e a Ká entre por aquela maldita porta? Pelo que entendi, Kagome foi levar Ayame no aeroporto hoje cedo, por isso não veio nos primeiros períodos. Só espero que tenha dado tudo certo, não iria aguentar mais um período sem vê-la. Quer dizer, ontem eu havia deixado claro que eu não desistiria dela tão fácil, ainda mais depois do beijo correspondido, mas eu preciso saber como ela está se sentindo em relação a nós. E se ela não quiser continuar? Ou pior, e se ela ainda gosta daquele tal de Bankotsu?

Sou interrompido bruscamente dos meus devaneios por uma bolinha de papel. Me viro automaticamente para ver de onde ela havia vindo e me deparo com Miroku, me encarando fixamente. Suspiro pesadamente. Eu já esperava pelas perguntas sobre ontem, então pego o papel e abro.

_O que você estava fazendo ontem que não pode sair comigo?_

_Não me venha com essa história de estudos, por que você nunca perderia seu domingo estudando!_

_M._

Precisei conter uma risada ao terminar de ler.

O que o Miroku faria se eu respondesse que ontem tive que negar o convite, pois estava ocupado de mais beijando a prima dele?

Ele surtaria ou me mataria.

Ou surtaria e me mataria depois.

De qualquer forma eu com certeza morreria no final.

Mas sinceramente eu não estava ligando para isso, pois ter ficado com a Kagome ontem foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Isso pode até ter soado gay, mas é a maior verdade.

_Você não acha que isso está meio gay, não? Por que você não convidou a Sango ou qualquer outra __garota__ para sair com você?_

_PS.: Você está parecendo a sua irmã!_

_ I._

Respondi logo abaixo da sua pergunta, e assim que lancei para ele, tive que rir da sua expressão. Ele volta a escrever, dessa vez no verso do papel e me joga novamente com uma expressão descrente.

_Por que parece que você está me escondendo algo? _

_Então, quem foi a garota de sorte?_

_M._

Reviro os olhos ao ler. Só o que me faltava ser interrogado por ele agora. Eu estou é fazendo um favor ao Miroku em não contar com _quem _eu estava ontem

_Eu já disse que estava estudando. Não posso fazer nada se você não acredita._

_E para de me mandar bilhetinho que isso é coisa de garota._

_I._

Respondo, rezando mentalmente para que ele entendesse que eu não queria continuar com aquilo. Ao me virar vejo ele me olhar de cara feia, como se dissesse que aquela "conversa" não terminaria ali. É, preciso pensar em algo convincente.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas de prestar atenção na professora que passava conteúdo no quadro, finalmente o sinal bate e ela sai, deixando a porta aberta para que os alunos que chegaram atrasados pudessem entrar.

Percebo que alguns alunos se levantam pra conversar com os outros, mas eu não faço nada além de ficar encarando a porta da sala, esperando que _ela _entrasse.

Acho que ver alguns dos meus colegas entrando, como Kanna, a nerd baixinha de óculos, Kenny, o gordinho que sempre sentava no fundo e James, um loiro que sempre chama a atenção das garotas, e nenhum deles ser a Kagome me fez ficar ainda mais agoniado. Droga, o professor de geografia já estava entrado e nem sinal dela. Será que ela não vem?

- Vamos lá turma, sentem-se em seus lugares e...

- Com licença professor. – Ouço aquela voz melodiosa interromper o professor e volto rapidamente meu olhar para a porta, para ver Kagome com o rosto um pouco corado pelo atraso e os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo.

- Tudo bem Srta. Higurashi, vá para o seu lugar. – Diz educadamente, antes de voltar a falar alguma coisa que eu nem ouvi, pois estava preso naqueles olhos azuis intensos dela. Sinto meu coração acelerar idiotamente, e um sorriso se formar nos meus lábios. Assim que ela me vê, retribui o olhar e um sorriso envergonhado aparece no seu rosto.

Kagome caminha até um lugar vago perto da mesa de Sango, que fica a duas fileiras da minha e se senta, começando a cochichar algo com ela.

Ela veio. Mas... e agora? O que eu poderia falar? Será que ela decidiu mesmo esquecer como havia dito que deveríamos fazer? Mas o que aquele sorriso poderia ter significado? Será que ela estava envergonhada por ter ficado comigo e não querer mais nada? Mas que porra!

Ao fazer menção de me virar para frente e tentar inutilmente prestar atenção na aula, sinto que alguém me encarava, e só aí noto que Rin tinha um sorrisinho no rosto que me faz ter calafrios. Droga, ela percebeu, e só pelo olhar que me lançava, soube que iria me interrogar assim que tivesse chance. E sabe o que é pior? Sou completamente incapaz de esconder qualquer coisa dela.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- ... e quero que façam os exercícios da página 503 do livro depois de uma leitura rápida do capítulo. – Diz o professor, alguns segundos antes do sinal soar, anunciando o recreio.

É agora. Eu _preciso _falar com ela!

Começo a mexer na minha mochila como se procurasse alguma coisa e ao perceber que Miroku iria me esperar, indico que iria pegar algo antes de sair. Ele parece entender e sai da sala, junto com Sango e Rin que riam de alguma coisa. Parecendo que a sorte estava do meu lado, vejo Kagome conversando com uma ruiva sobre alguma matéria ainda em frente a sua mesa. Não demora muito para a sala esvaziar e a ruiva se afastar dela, deixando com que apenas nós dois e alguns garotos sobrassem ali.

Bom, acho que é agora. Vamos lá Inuyasha, não seja um covarde. Respirando fundo, deixo minha mochila de lado e caminho até ela, que procurava algo na bolsa.

- Ká? – Chamo, rezando para que a insegurança não transparecesse na minha voz.

Percebo ela dar um pequeno pulo, antes de se virar para mim com o rosto um pouco vermelho e uma das mãos no peito.

- Ai que susto garoto! – Exclama começando a rir.

- Desculpa. – Digo, rindo também. – Então, eu...

- Ká? – Alguém me interrompe, e ao me virar, me deparo com Kouga se aproximando de nós com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hey. – Fala Kagome, o cumprimentando com um sorriso. Eu apenas forço um. Tinha momento pior pra ele chegar?

- Eu posso falar com você? – Pede desviando o olhar do rosto dela para os garotos que saiam da sala, deixando apenas nós três sozinhos.

- Claro. – Diz ainda sorrindo, e percebo que não fui o único a notar a insegurança na voz de Kouga.

- Er... Se não se importa Inuyasha, preciso falar a sós com ela. – Pede Kouga, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Ok, to atrapalhando.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu... to indo. – Digo tentando não demonstrar minha vontade de dizer que eu cheguei primeiro.

Querendo evitar mais algum fora, me afasto deles, que continuavam a se encarar, como se esperassem alguém quebrar o silêncio.

Bom, eu deveria dizer que fui para o pátio procurar meus amigos e ter um intervalo normal, mas... Minha curiosidade foi maior do que qualquer coisa, e aproveitando o corredor vazio, me encosto ao lado da porta, para tentar escutar alguma coisa. Não que não fosse errado, mas eu só queria ver do que se tratava e já ia sair.

- Então... Er... Ká, eu queria saber uma coisa. Ou melhor, tirar uma dúvida. Quer dizer... – Ouço Kouga começar a gaguejar como um idiota. Minha vontade era de entrar lá e dar um tapa nas costas dele pra ver se as palavras que estavam trancadas saiam logo. Kagome parece achar engraçado, pois solta uma risadinha e o incentiva a continuar. – Eu não sei como perguntar isso sem soar estranho, mas lá vai: nós somos amigos né?

- Sim, somos! – Ela responde a pergunta dele rindo. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Mas eu quero dizer amigos... _Só _amigos, entende? – Reformula a pergunta, parecendo ainda mais nervoso.

- Sim Kouga, somos _só _amigos! – Ela responde rindo. – Já conversamos sobre isso lembra? O que tivemos já passou. Somos bons amigos agora. Era isso que queria saber? – Ela pergunta docemente, como se estivesse com medo de magoá-lo. Não sei se ele se magoou, mas eu fiquei subitamente feliz com aquilo.

- Bom, na verdade era sim! – Ele diz parecendo aliviado e logo começando a rir. Como assim ele pode estar aliviado por uma garota como a Kagome dizer que eles são apenas amigos depois de terem ficado? Ele só pode ser gay, meu deus!

- Mas por que isso agora? Espera, tem alguma garota no meio disso? – Kagome pergunta, parecendo muito curiosa sobre aquilo. Ela não estaria com ciúmes né? Por que ela está tão interessada na garota que o Kouga ta saindo?

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Não. Claro que não. – Ele responde rapidamente. Rápido demais.

- Sei. – Diz desconfiada. – Vamos lá, me conta!

- Não tem nenhuma garota, mesmo. Mas enfim, tenho que ver uma coisa agora. – Kouga desconversa, percebendo que ela havia ficado curiosa. Escuto passos se aproximando da porta e a única coisa que pude fazer para que ele não me visse era abaixar ao lado do bebedouro. Me sinto um idiota, mas andava me sentindo tanto como um ultimamente que prefiro ignorar isso.

Assim que ele passa, sem nem olhar para os lados, me levanto novamente e paro ao lado da porta esperando que ela saísse. Ela não estava mais com o Kouga, isso quer dizer que nada me impedia de ficar com ela. Ok, talvez o Miroku, mas esse é um detalhe que eu posso resolver depois.

Ouço quando ela começa a se aproximar da porta, e assim que passa por ela, passo meus braços por sua cintura e inverto nossas posições, deixando-a entre mim e a parede. Ao levantar meu rosto e encontrar seu olhar, percebo sua expressão surpresa se relaxar ao ver que era eu.

- Você precisa parar de me assustar! – Kagome exclama, tentando normalizar a respiração. Um sorrisinho de canto surge nos meus lábios e aproximo meu rosto do seu, roçando minha bochecha na dela e inspirando o seu perfume.

- Só amigos, hein? – Sussurro, voltando a me afastar. Vejo seu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho pela nossa proximidade, mas eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso. Ela parece se recuperar logo, pois solta uma risada baixa.

- Já te disseram que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros? – Ela pergunta franzindo o cenho, tentando inutilmente parecer brava.

- Na verdade, sim. Mas essa regra não se aplica quando o assunto é do meu interesse. – Falo tentando não rir. Aquela falta de contato entre nós estava me incomodando, e decidido a acabar com isso, começo a baixar meu rosto em direção ao seu, mas antes que minha boca tocasse a dela, Kagome vira sutilmente o rosto, me fazendo beijar sua bochecha. Quando percebe que me afasto, vira novamente o rosto para mim e, ao perceber minha cara de decepção abre um sorriso.

- Então... Com quem você acha que o Kouga ta saindo? – Ela pergunta, desviando o assunto e quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

- Não faço a mínima ideia e nem estou ligando agora que sei que não é você – Respondo, me aproximando dela novamente, que dessa vez não vira o rosto, recebendo um beijo no canto da boca.

- Inuyasha! – Ela me repreende, se abaixando e passando por baixo do meu braço, que estava encostado na parede. Suspiro e me viro para ela.

- Então, como foi lá no aeroporto? – Pergunto, dessa vez me escorando na parede.

- Ah, foi tudo certo. – Ela responde sorrindo, se escorando na outra parede, de frente para mim. – Sabe como é, muito choro... – Completa rindo, me fazendo abrir um sorriso. – Mas e então, quando é o campeonato?

- Só depois das férias de julho. Você vai né? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Você acredita se eu te disser que nunca fui a um jogo de futebol? – Ela pergunta.

- Sério? Então você vai e o primeiro gol que eu fizer será dedicado a você! – Falo sorrindo, fazendo-a ficar vermelha. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ela dá um pulo, parecendo se lembrar de algo.

- AH! Esqueci de te contar! Minha mãe está grávida! – Ela fala com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Sério? Parabéns! – Exclamo indo até ela e a abraçando, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal toca. Kagome parece surpresa, mas em seguida retribui o abraço. Ficamos apenas abraçados por um tempo, até eu me afastar um pouco, deixando nossos rostos ainda próximos, conectados pelo olhar.

- Inuyasha? – Escuto a voz de Miroku, no final do corredor. Automaticamente Kagome se afasta de mim, sorrindo para o primo que caminhava até nós.

- O que voc... – Miroku começa a falar, mostrando desconfiança, mas é interrompido pela Ká.

- Miroku! Minha mãe está grávida! – Ela praticamente grita, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, já correndo para lhe dar um abraço.

- Quem está grávida? – Pergunta Sango, que chegava junto com Rin e Kouga.

- A mãe da Ká. – Respondo automaticamente.

- _Ká? _– Pergunta Kouga, um tanto quanto desconfiado. – Desde quando você chama ela pelo apelido?

- Aliás, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui que não foram lá fora com a gente? – Miroku pergunta, se soltando do abraço e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu só estava pegando a matéria do primeiro período com o Inuyasha, já que ele era o único que estava na sala. – Ela responde calmamente, me deixando aliviado.

- Ei pessoal! Vamos entrando na sala. O recreio já acabou! – Exclama o professor, fazendo com que entrássemos rapidamente, cada um para o seu lugar.

Enquanto eu pensava no quão insuportável seria esse período, alguém bate na porta. O professor caminha até lá e abre, deixando uma das auxiliares entrar.

- Por favor, os alunos Inuyasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi podem dar uma saída? – Ela pergunta, enquanto eu olhava para Kagome nervoso, já pensando no que poderíamos ter feito de errado.

- Claro! Sr Taisho e Srta Higurashi, por favor. – Ele diz, apontando para a porta.

Me levanto ainda desconfiado e, quando passo pela classe de Miroku escuto ele sussurrar, soltando uma risadinha logo em seguida:

- Ih, se ferrou.

Reviro os olhos e vou até a auxiliar, seguido por Kagome. Quando saímos ela fecha a porta e se vira para nós.

- Vocês são os representantes da gincana, correto? – Ela pergunta, enquanto uma onda de alívio passa por mim.

- Somos sim. – Ká responde sorrindo.

- Certo, então venham comigo. A diretora acabou de deixar as tarefas antecipadas comigo, para passar para as equipes. Os representantes da outra turma já estão ali fora. Vocês podem ficar um tempo fora de sala para se conhecerem e discutirem sobre as tarefas. Mas não abusem! – Ela complementa.

Quando chegamos ao final do corredor paro de caminhar e arregalo os olhos. O que _ELA _estava fazendo aqui?

- Olha quem ta aí Inu! – Kagome sussurra, com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios.

- INU! Ai meu deus! Você é representante também? Mas que coincidência! – Ela exclama dando pulinhos e batendo palmas. Em seguida corre até mim, se pendurando no meu pescoço. Sem saber muito o que fazer, procuro por Kagome em busca de socorro. Porém, vejo um cara se aproximar dela com um sorrisinho suspeito.

- Na verdade ela não para de falar nisso há um tempo. – Ele fala sorrindo – Prazer, William, mas pode me chamar de Will. – Ele completa, estendendo a mão para a Ká.

Moreno, olhos verdes, alto... Não fui com a cara dele.

- Prazer, Kagome, mas pode me chamar de Ká. – Ela diz, retribuindo o sorriso.

COMO ASSIM? Eu levei quase um século para poder chamá-la de Ká, chega um babaca desses e ela já sorri pra ele e deixa chamar pelo apelido? Praticamente empurro a Annie pra longe de mim e me aproximo da Ká, colocando um braço por cima de seus ombros e estendendo a mão para o tal _Will._

- Inuyasha, prazer. – Digo, engrossando a voz involuntariamente, o que Kagome parece achar engraçado, pois segura o riso.

- Will. – Ele responde forçando um sorriso e segurando minha mão. Dou um aperto de mão tão forte que ele chega a franzir a testa. Sem a intenção de machucar, claro.

- Inu! Você não vai me apresentar pra sua amiga? – Annie pergunta, se aproximando e encarando Kagome.

- Ah, claro. Annie, essa é a Ká. Ká essa é a Annie. – Falo, enquanto elas apertam as mãos. Posso jurar que elas apertaram as mãos com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

- Bem, aqui estão as tarefas. Conversem um pouco sobre elas e como vão realizá-las e voltem pra aula hein! Estarei de olho. – Fala a auxiliar, entregando as folhas para a Ká e o Will e indo para sua sala em seguida.

- Tango! – A Ká exclama animada.

- Você sabe dançar? – Pergunto descrente.

- Você sabe dançar? – Will pergunta em seguida, com um sorriso animado no rosto.

- Claro! Eu e a Ay, uma amiga – Ela se vira para Will e depois volta a me encarar - fizemos aula de dança em Londres e tango era uma das que eu mais gostava!

- Ah! Perfeito então! – Annie exclama, pegando o papel da mão de Kagome – O Will faz aula de dança. Vocês podem dançar juntos! Vamos ganhar com certeza, não é perfeito Inu? – Ela se agarra no meu braço, fazendo com que eu solte Kagome.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – Resmungo mais para mim do que para ela.

- Você sabe dançar? – Kagome tinha os olhos brilhando.

- É, eu tento. – Ele responde passando a mão nos cabelos, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que mentira Will! Deixe de ser modesto! Voc... – Annie começa a falar, mas é interrompida por mim.

- Ta, e as outras tarefas?

- Ah, aqui. – Will fala, lendo a folha. – Tem uma partida de xadrez, um cover, corrida de obstáculos e um campeonato de futebol. O resto é surpresa.

- O xadrez é a cara da Rin, a corrida da Sango e o futebol com os guris, né Inuyasha? – Kagome fala, se virando para mim.

- Com certeza. – Falo sorrindo convencido – Sou o _capitão _do time da escola. – Falo para o Will, com ar superior.

- Ah, pois é, eu sei. – Will responde sorrindo sem jeito.

- É, eu também sei. – Annie repete, ma dando uma piscadinha.

- Na nossa turma também temos alguém para o xadrez, mas decidimos isso depois né? – Will fala, olhando para Ká.

- Pode ser. – Ela responde sorrindo.

- Então... Precisamos resolver mais alguma coisa ou já podemos ir? – Pergunto, me aproximando da Ká, pronto para tirá-la dali a qualquer instante.

- Bem, temos que ver como arrecadar dinheiro para a formatura. – Will responde pensativo.

- AAAAH! Tive uma ideia! A gente pode lavar carros nesse fim de semana! – Annie exclama, dando pulinhos novamente.

Por um momento nós três ficamos estáticos, apenas avaliando o que ela havia dito. E então a imagem das garotas de biquíni, enquanto lavavam os carros invadem minha mente. É, até que Annie teve uma boa ideia.

- Mas sem as roupas de banho, né? – Kagome pergunta para Annie, que olha para ela incrédula. Foi então que a imagem de Kagome de biquíni e short lavando um carro tomou conta dos meus pensamentos.

- ...né Inuyasha? – Annie me pergunta.

- É... Perfeito... – Falo, com os pensamentos ainda em Kagome.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome exclama, me encarando pasma.

- Ann? Que? - Só então percebo que eu havia pensado alto. Fico completamente vermelho. - Não! Quer dizer, o que vocês estavam falando?

- Cara, você ta bem? – Will pergunta, me encarando.

- Eu... Sim! To sim. Só me distrai um pouco. Mas então? – Pergunto, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Certo, então sábado, mas nada de roupa curtas demais! – Kagome fala, cruzando os braços.

- Ta bom então. Vou falar com a diretora. Vamos Annie? – Will fala.

- Vamos. _Tchau Inu_. – Ela fala as últimas palavras bem devagar, se aproximando e me surpreendendo com uma mordida na minha bochecha. Ela me dá uma piscadinha ao se afastar e sai rebolando ao encontro de Will.

Me viro para trás, procurando Kagome e a vejo quase no final do corredor, chegando a nossa sala. Corro até ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que você não me esperou? – Pergunto contendo um sorriso.

- Você estava tão entretido se despedindo da _Annie_ que eu não quis atrapalhar. – Ela responde fazendo uma careta.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – Pergunto deixando o sorriso escapar.

- Por que eu teria ciúme de você se nós somos apenas amigos? – Ela responde dando de ombros.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes a empurro contra a parede, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela me olha assustada, enquanto me aproximo de seus lábios, logo desviando para seu ouvido.

- Você sabe que isso só depende de você. – Sussurro acariciando sua bochecha. Antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa, pressiono minha boca contra a dela, que a princípio tenta me empurrar, mas graças a deus não demora a ceder e passa os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Hoje o treino foi bom, mas precisamos nos esforçar mais se quisermos ganhar o campeonato! – Falo para o time que estava reunido no vestiário.

- Na verdade precisam se esforçar muito mais se quiserem ter a oportunidade de vencer. Precisam se lembrar de olhar para os lados e ver se alguém está livre pra passar a bola. Precisam saber marcar melhor. Vocês não são mais crianças, lembrem-se do que tenho ensinado à vocês todo esse tempo. – Começa a se alterar o treinador, que estava ao nosso lado. – Retomaremos as estratégias amanhã. Descansem, pois o treino será puxado. – Finaliza, se afastando em passos firmes.

- Bom, isso foi... Interessante! – Miroku fala se levantando do banco e caminhando até seu armário. Apenas reviro os olhos, caminho até o meu e pego minha mochila.

- Mesmo assim eu ainda acho que temos uma grande chance de vencer. – Ouço Kouga dizer quando me aproximo dele, em frente ao espelho.

- Eu acho que esse jogo já está ganho. – Digo bagunçando os cabelos molhados enquanto via Kouga me olhando curioso.

- Achei que você estaria nervoso ou sei lá. Normalmente fica estressado em vésperas de campeonato. – Diz encostando-se à bancada da pia. – E você não está bufando depois do discurso mal humorado do treinador... – Fala, desconfiado.

- E...? – Pergunto. Do que diabos ele esta falando? Eu não fico bufando ou coisa assim.

- Inuyasha, você está saindo com alguém? – Me pergunta Kouga, se aproximando um pouco mais de mim, para que ninguém ouvisse sua pergunta.

- O...O que? – Exclamo surpreso.

- Ei seus gays. Podem deixar a conversa pra depois? As meninas estão nos esperando e a Sango me dá medo quando fica estressada. – Grita Miroku, da porta do vestiário. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo.

- Isso não acabou aqui! – Me diz Kouga se afastando e me deixando pra trás.

Me volto para minha própria imagem no espelho e solto um suspiro. Droga, eu fico assim tão irritado depois que o treinador fala alguma coisa e insuportável quando um campeonato ta próximo? É, talvez sim. Mas o que posso fazer se eu simplesmente não consigo ficar mal humorado no momento?

- ANDA LOGO INUYASHA! – Miroku volta a gritar.

- EU JÁ VOU, DROGA! – Berro de volta, ouvindo ele e Kouga rirem alto.

Quando me aproximo da porta, vejo que apenas Miroku ainda me esperava.

- Cadê o Kouga? – Pergunto, ao vê-lo começar a caminhar ao meu lado.

- Foi na frente. Não aguentava mais te esperar arrumar o cabelo. – Diz rindo, mas para assim que dou um tapa na sua cabeça. – Mas e aí, não vai me contar mesmo onde estava ontem? – Pergunta voltando com aquele maldito assunto.

- Que droga Miroku. Já disse que estava estudando. – Falo apressando o passo. É sério, se ele continuar me pressionado vou acabar falando algo que não devo.

- É óbvio que você não estava estudando. E é óbvio que estava com alguém. E aí vem a questão: quem é dessa vez? – Insiste, logo soltando uma risada.

- Eu NÃO estou com ninguém. Que parte disso você não entendeu? – Pergunto impaciente.

- Tá! Desculpa. Mas sei lá cara, você está meio estranho, e o _mais _estranho ainda é você estar solteiro há algum tempo e não ter pegado ninguém. – Ele fala, dando de ombros. Ok, agora vou ficar com fama de gay por não estar me agarrando com ninguém. Que ótimo!

- Primeiro, eu não estou estranho. E segundo, não estou com ninguém porque não quero. Talvez eu esteja meio traumatizado com relacionamentos ainda. Pretendo dar um tempo agora, ainda mais que preciso me focar para o campeonato. – Falo, tentando soar o mais desinteressado possível. Acho que fui convincente, pois Miroku apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e não falou mais nada.

Assim que nos aproximamos dos nossos amigos, vejo Kouga rindo alto de alguma besteira que Rin havia dito. Assim que ele nos vê caminha até nós e coloca um braço no meu pescoço e outro no de Miroku.

- Por que demoraram tanto? Acharam algo mais interessante pra fazer no caminho? – Pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente, me fazendo revirar os olhos e as meninas rirem.

- Você é outro que não me engana Kouga. Posso saber o motivo de andar tão sorridente? – Pergunta Miroku, tirando o braço de Kouga dos seus ombros e o encarando curioso.

- O que? – Exclama Kouga, parecendo não entender nada.

- Fala aí Kouga, qual é o motivo desse seu sorriso enorme? Por que pra mim, isso aí é amor. – Miroku fala tentando conter uma risada ao ver a expressão de Kouga.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Ele murmura, cruzando os braços parecendo incomodado com o assunto.

- Não precisa ficar emburrado não, _Kouguinha _– Miroku volta a falar e passa um braço pelo pescoço de Kouga, me surpreendendo ao passar um pelo meu também – Você não é o único aqui que anda com cara de apaixonado. – Diz começando a rir alto.

Assim que ele pronuncia aquilo eu me sinto congelar. Me olhar cai sobre o da Ká que me encara de volta e também parece ficar estática. Droga. Será que ele sabe...?

- Er... Eu não sei vocês, mais eu to morrendo de fome! – Ouço Rin dizer, e como mágica aquele momento tenso se quebra. Miroku para de rir e implicar com Kouga e as meninas começam a juntar suas coisas. Os únicos que ainda continuavam parados éramos eu e Kagome, que havia baixado o rosto, me impedindo de encará-la.

Dou um suspiro alto para tentar chamar a sua atenção, que por incrível que pareça, acaba funcionando, pois ela volta os olhos para mim. Tento quebrar o gelo, dando uma piscadinha pra ela e um sorriso de canto. Vejo-a ficar um pouco corada e seguro uma risada. Tentando me ignorar, Kagome caminha até suas coisas, juntado-as em seguida. Miroku se aproxima dela e pega uma pasta para ajudá-la e então vamos para o estacionamento.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Eu cheguei em casa há uns quarenta minutos e já estou entediado. Vou até a sala e ligo a televisão, procurando alguma coisa para assistir, mas só conseguia pensar em Kagome. Eu já estou começando a me sentir idiota com isso tudo. O fato de Kagome não ter deixado claro se vai ou não continuar ficando comigo está me enlouquecendo. Quem diria não é? Inuyasha Taisho, o capitão do time de futebol, que já ficou com metade das garotas do colégio, não consegue tirar uma delas da cabeça.

Solto um suspiro e volto a olhar para a televisão.

- Meu amor, está tudo bem com você? – Minha mãe pergunta, entrando na sala e sentando ao meu lado no sofá. – Você parece um tanto quanto impaciente.

- Está tudo bem sim, não se preocupe. – Respondo olhando para ela.

- Tem certeza? É a Kikyou de novo? Você voltou com ela? – Ela pergunta, parecendo preocupada e um pouquinho curiosa. Solto uma risada.

- Não, aliás, faz dias que não falo com Kikyou. – Digo pensativo.

- E a Kagome como está? – Ela pergunta sorrindo. Sinto meu corpo gelar por um momento, só de ouvir o nome de Kagome. Por que minha mãe queria saber dela?

- Está bem. – Respondo, tentando disfarçar a voz. – Por quê?

- Nada não, só que não tive mais notícias dos Higurashi. Espero que esteja tudo bem. – Ela fala preocupada.

- Ah! Esqueci de te contar, a Sra Higurashi está grávida! – Exclamo sorrindo.

- Ah meu deus! Verdade? Ela deve estar tão feliz! Só não entendo porque Minori não me contou. – Ela fala, parecendo um pouco ressentida.

- Ah, a Ká só descobriu ontem de noite e hoje eles foram levar Ayame no aeroporto, não deve ter dado tempo de ela ligar ainda. – Mal termino de falar e o telefone toca.

- Oh! Deve ser ela. – Minha mãe fala, correndo animada até o telefone.

Abro um sorriso. Minha mãe não existe mesmo. Volto a assistir à televisão, me distraindo com um episódio de Friends, até escutar os passos de minha mãe se aproximando novamente.

- Inuyasha, você pode me fazer um favor? – Ela fala, enquanto colocava o telefone de volta no lugar.

- O que? – Respondo, sem desviar os olhos da televisão.

- Bem, era mesmo a Minori que me ligou. Ela estava toda feliz por estar grávida. Eu queria ir até lá para lhe dar um abraço, mas estou esperando seu pai, ele já deve estar chegando. Ela pediu que eu lhe emprestasse um livro, você poderia levar lá para mim? – Ela pergunta, me fazendo tirar os olhos da televisão ao perceber que teria um motivo para ir até a casa da Ká.

- Claro mãe! – Respondo, já desligando o aparelho e me levantando. Ela me estende o livro e me dá um beijo na bochecha.

- O que seria de mim sem esse filho maravilhoso? – Ela diz sorrindo, enquanto eu já saía de casa, em direção a de Kagome.

Chego rapidamente, já que somos vizinhos, e bato na porta.

- Nossa, que rápido! – Sra Higurashi exclama ao abrir a porta e me ver. – Tudo bem Inuyasha? – Ela pergunta me dando um abraço.

- Tudo ótimo, e com a senhora? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Tudo esplêndido querido, afinal, em breve teremos um novo membro nessa família! – Ela fala, mal contendo a alegria.

- Ah, sim! Kagome me contou. Parabéns! – Acrescento ainda sorrindo.

- Mas entre! Vejo que trouxe o livro, obrigada. Aliás, a Ká está lá no quarto, pode subir se quiser. – Ela fala simpática, enquanto pegava o livro e ia até o sofá da sala.

- Certo, vou passar para dar um oi. – Digo, já indo em direção as escadas. Subo e caminho até o quarto dela, que tinha a porta aberta. Paro ali e fico observando. Kagome estava sentada de frente para a escrivaninha e de costas para a porta, escrevendo alguma coisa. Ela vestia um short jeans, uma regata roxa e all star e tinha os cabelos presos, deixando seu pescoço à vista. Abro um sorriso e caminho silenciosamente até ela, que nem percebe minha presença. Me aproximo dela e dou um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela dá um pulo e se vira assustada para trás.

- Ah, Inuyasha! É você! Que susto! – Ela fala, levando a mão ao peito e abrindo um sorriso.

- Feh! E quem mais poderia ser? – Pergunto, sentindo uma onda de ciúmes me invadir.

- Hmm... Não sei, poderia ser um moreno, alto, musculoso, de olhos claros... – Ela fala sonhadora, enquanto se levanta da cadeira. – Como o... Chace Crawford! – Ela completa, parando na minha frente.

- Ou como o Will? – Falo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e a encarando emburrado. Ela solta um risada, parecendo achar engraçado.

- É ele não é tão ruim... – Ela diz pensativa e, ao olhar para mim começa a rir, achando algo engraçado. Mas eu não estava achando nada engraçado. Ela para de rir, mas deixa o sorriso brincando nos lábios enquanto se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo na bochecha e depois outro no canto da boca, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Então ela se afasta um pouco, me olha nos olhos e volta a se aproximar, fazendo com que eu sentisse a respiração dela no meu rosto. Continuo fitando seus olhos, tão azuis e tão próximos, até eles se fecharem e sua boca se aproximar da minha. Também fecho os meus e sinto seus lábios se encostarem aos meus, acabando com a distância e iniciando um beijo. Sorrio ao perceber que essa é a primeira vez que Kagome me beijava, nós havíamos nos beijado antes, mas essa é a primeira vez que ela toma a iniciativa. Ela parece perceber, pois se afasta e fica me observando. Em seguida parece se tocar do que havia acontecido e fica corada, encarando o chão.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que _você _me beijou. – Falo a única coisa que me vem na cabeça. Ela parece ficar ainda mais corada, então ergo seu rosto e olho nos seus olhos. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que ela fala:

- Inuyasha, o que a gente tem exatamente? Quer dizer, que tipo de relacionamento nós temos?

- Não sei Ká, mas não estou a fim de pensar nisso agora. – Digo me aproximando novamente de seus lábios e iniciando outro beijo.

Escuto alguém pigarrear e em seguida Kagome afasta sua boca da minha, ficando apenas abraçada em mim. Nos viramos e vemos Sango encostada no batente da porta, de braços cruzados e com um sorriso no rosto. Ela pisca para nós e se vira para fora do quarto.

- Sim, a Ká está aqui em cima... – Ela se volta para nós – MIROKU!

Ao perceber que Miroku estava subindo, eu e Kagome nos empurramos, ficando cada um em um canto, com os rostos corados e o coração acelerado. Que bela hora para Miroku chegar, hein?

- Oi Ká! – Ele diz, entrando no quarto e dando um beijo na prima. – Hey Inuyasha!

- Oi Miroku. – Respondo nervoso.

- Cara, ta tudo bem com você? – Ele pergunta me encarando.

- Ta sim. – Digo sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Está certo então... – Ele fala ainda desconfiado.

- Mas então, como estão os preparativos para a formatura? – Sango pergunta, me fazendo ficar aliviado.

- Ah, estão indo bem. A Annie deu a ideia de lavarmos carros no estacionamento do colégio esse fim de semana, vocês topam? – Kagome fala, parecendo ter voltado ao normal já.

- Eu to dentro! – Sango responde e Miroku concorda.

- Aliás, quem são os representantes da outra turma? – Ele pergunta, se virando para mim.

- Ann... A Annie e o _Will. _– Respondo, e antes que ele pudesse responder, Sango começa a gritar e dar pulinhos.

- Ai meu deus! O Will? Tipo, o Will-olhos-verdes-moreno-alto-e-musculoso? – Ela pergunta para a Ká que concorda e começa a rir, acompanhando a amiga. Porra! O que essas garotas veem nesse maldito cara?

- Esse mesmo! – Ela responde me lançando um olhar comprometedor.

- Espera! A Annie? A loira gostosa que você pegou na festa da Kikyou? – Ele pergunta.

- Essa mesmo! – Respondo, lançando o mesmo olhar para Ká.

- Bá, falando na Kikyou, como ela ta Miroku? Nunca mais falei com ela. - Pergunta Sango, parecendo se arrepender logo em seguida, pois me lança um olhar significativo.

- Ta bem até. Ela e a Kagura se acertaram depois de um tempo e resolveram esquecer o Jordan pelo que eu entendi. – Ele responde dando de ombros. Um silêncio incômodo fica pairando no ar. É estranho falar da Kikyou, ainda mais agora e na frente da Kagome.

- Então... Quem quer jogar videogame? – Kagome pergunta indo ligar a televisão e lançando uma piscadinha para mim.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa? – Pergunta Kouga, levantando da arquibancada. Nós acabamos de sair do treino e viemos conversar com as garotas.

- Eu topo. – Miroku responde e Sango concorda. – Vamos Inuyasha?

- Na verdade... Hoje eu não posso, minha mãe pediu para eu ajudá-la com umas coisas, então tenho que ir pra casa. – Respondo, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.

- Ta beleza então. Rin, Ká? – Ele se vira para elas, me fazendo respirar aliviado.

- Eu vou sim. – Rin responde sorridente. – Vou convidar o Sesshoumaru também.

- Eu não vou. – Ká responde, levando uma das mãos a cabeça – To com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Inuyasha, você pode me deixar em casa?

- Posso sim. – Respondo sorrindo, enquanto recebo um olhar um tanto quanto desconfiado de Miroku.

- Bem, vamos então? – Sango pergunta, empurrando Miroku e dando uma piscadinha para mim e para Kagome, que fica um pouco vermelha.

Já é quinta-feira. Eu e Kagome mal conseguimos nos falar desde segunda, por isso eu não aguento mais um minuto dessa enrolação toda.

- Vamos Ká...gome. – Falo, preocupado de Miroku ter percebido algo, mas, se percebeu, não demonstrou, pois estava conversando com Sango animadamente. Kagome sorri e me segue. Caminhamos até o estacionamento e em seguida entramos no meu carro.

- E então, pra onde vamos? – Pergunto a Kagome, assim que dou partida no carro.

- Hm, não sei. Alguma sugestão? Mas já vou avisando que estou com fome. – Ela responde sorrindo.

- Tem uma lanchonete na beira da praia. A gente pode ir pra lá. – Falo dando de ombros, mas a ideia pareceu agradá-la, já que sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

Fomos o caminho todo conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, e quando não tínhamos o que falar, cantávamos juntos as músicas que tocavam no rádio. Foi... diferente. Acho que é a primeira vez que me sinto tão bem com uma garota. Quero dizer, a Rin e a Sango são exceções, afinal não tenho nenhum outro interesse nelas além da amizade. Mas com a Ká é completamente diferente. Ao mesmo tempo em que quero estar agarrado com ela, não dispenso nossas conversas sobre coisas idiotas e inúteis. É, acho que andar com o Kouga ta me deixando meio gay!

Não demorou muito para que eu parasse no estacionamento da lanchonete. Deixamos nossas coisas no carro e caminhamos até o estabelecimento. Não pude evitar em colocar um dos meus braços sobre os ombros de Kagome, que apenas sorri sem graça, mas passa seu braço pela minha cintura.

Assim que passamos pela porta, uma garçonete vem nos receber. Ficamos em uma mesa um pouco afastada de todo mundo, mas com a vista direta pro mar. Kagome parece adorar o lugar, pois sorria para tudo. E eu, quando a via sorrir, não conseguia tirar um sorriso idiota do meu rosto. Fizemos nossos pedidos que não demoraram a vir.

Comemos em silêncio. Um silêncio que já estava me irritando. Na verdade, tudo entre nós está parecendo surreal demais. Quando eu diria que estaria em uma lanchonete com vista para o mar com Kagome Higurashi, a prima do meu melhor amigo e a garota que me deu o primeiro fora da vida? Pois é, nunca, e acho que Ká parou pra pensar nisso também, pois não fez menção de falar alguma coisa, parecendo presa em seus próprios pensamentos.

Terminamos de comer e vou até o caixa pagar a conta, enquanto Kagome me esperava na entrada da lanchonete. Assim que me aproximo, ela sorri pra mim e segura a minha mão, começando a me arrastar até a beira da praia.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, né? – Ouço Kagome dizer, assim que sentamos na areia, em frente para o mar.

- Er... Precisamos? – Falo torcendo para que a insegurança na minha voz não tivesse ficado muito evidente.

- Sim, precisamos. – Ela diz, parecendo conter um sorriso. – Qual é Inuyasha, posso apostar que não sou a única a estar... Confusa sobre _isso._ – Completa, gesticulando com o dedo entre nós dois. Suspiro, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – Digo me voltando para ela que me encarava. – Mas eu não sei Ká. O que você quer saber exatamente? O que nós temos um com o outro? – Pergunto, e a vejo afirmar com a cabeça, ficando um pouco corada. Juro que se não estivéssemos tendo uma "_DR" _eu a beijaria. – Eu não sei. – Falo sinceramente. – Mas seja lá o que for eu não queria que... Acabasse agora. – Completo, virando o rosto enquanto tentava disfarçar minha vergonha. Meu Deus, Inuyasha Taisho com vergonha de uma garota. O que essa menina ta fazendo comigo?

- Por mais estranho que pareça, eu acho que... Eu também não. – Ela diz me deixando totalmente surpreso. Mas mais surpreso ainda por meu coração ter disparado e uma sensação de alívio ter tomado conta de mim.

- E então, o que a gente faz? Conta pra todo mundo? – Pergunto voltando a encará-la.

- Óbvio que não. A Kikyou me mataria, no mínimo! – Ela diz, parecendo preocupada.

- Sem dúvidas o Miroku faria o mesmo comigo. – Digo cruzando os braços e imaginando a cena: um Miroku irado pulando no meu pescoço e me chamando de traidor. Ouço Kagome começar a rir e me viro para ela, que ri ainda mais. – Você acha engraçado? – Pergunto ofendido.

- Muito! – Fala, com cara de inocente. Quando percebo que ela ia voltar a rir, me viro rapidamente em sua direção e a empurro pelos ombros contra o chão, fazendo com que ela ficasse deitada na areia, comigo por cima.

- Ri agora! – Provoco, rindo da sua cara de surpresa.

- Agora eu não quero mais! – Ela diz, fazendo cara de emburrada e virando o rosto. Fico com mais vontade ainda de rir dela, mas não consigo ao ver como ela ficava linda com aquela cara. Apoio o braço na areia pra não esmagá-la com o meu peso e aproximo meu rosto do dela, não resistindo em prender com meus dentes o seu lábio inferior que estava sendo forçado pra frente, em um biquinho.

- Ta brava? – Pergunto soltando seu lábio assim que ela volta o olhar pra mim.

- Hmm... Você encheu meus cabelos e roupas de areia, quer que eu esteja feliz? – Pergunta ironicamente, mas passa os braços pelo meu pescoço, não deixando eu me afastar.

- Aha. – Respondo com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Idiota. – Diz começando a rir ao mesmo tempo em que me puxa pelo pescoço para mais perto e me beija. Baixo um pouco o corpo para que Kagome não precisasse ficar inclinada e sorrio entre o beijo, o que faz ela se separar um pouco de mim e me olhar curiosa.

- O que foi?

- Acabou que não decidimos nada! – Falo rindo.

- Nossa, verdade! – Ela diz, começando também a rir. – E então, como ficamos? – Pergunta me dando um selinho.

- Hm, nós podemos continuar juntos, mas sem ninguém ficar sabendo. – Falo dando de ombros.

- Ninguém com exceção da Sango, né? – Ela diz, rindo ainda mais.

- Pois é, com exceção dela. – Concordo revirando os olhos.

- Acho que é melhor assim. Pelo menos por um tempo, afinal, seu término com a Kikyou ainda é recente. – Ela diz, parecendo incomodada em lembrar disso.

- O mesmo entre você e o Kouga. – Falo inconscientemente virando o rosto. Minha vez de ficar incomodado.

- Qual é Inuyasha, eu e o Kouga nunca tivemos nada sério. – Kagome diz, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos e o puxando para ela. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não. – Ela completa, me dando um selinho com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Eu não to com ciúmes! – Falo forçando uma cara de ofendido.

- Aha, to vendo. – Ela provoca, mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ela me interrompe. – Eu to desconfiando do Kouga e da Ayame.

- O que? Por quê? – Pergunto confuso.

- Aquele dia que fomos ao parque, a Ay tinha ido à casa de uma tia, mas quando voltou estava feliz demais. E o Kouga nos últimos dias está como ela naquele dia. – Kagome diz, começando a esclarecer algumas coisas na minha cabeça.

- Verdade, ele tem andado muito animado. Faz sentido. – Digo já imaginando os dois juntos.

- Os dois até que ficariam bem bonitinho juntos, né? – Ela diz, dando uma risadinha.

- Sei lá. Acho que sim. – Falo dando de ombros sem realmente saber o que dizer.

- Como você é insensível Inuyasha! – Kagome diz rindo.

- Eu sou muito sensível ta! – Falo sorrindo de lado.

- Óbvio que não. – Ela diz, revirando os olhos.

- Sou tão sensível que não consigo resistir em te beijar agora. - Digo me aproximando dela, que vira o rosto.

- O que isso tem a ver com ser sensível? – Kagome diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem a ver que...

- Ai Inuyasha, cala a boca! – Ela me interrompe, e antes que eu pudesse tentar argumentar, me puxa contra ela e me cala com um beijo. É, acho que posso tentar argumentar depois!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Estaciono o carro na garagem, após ter deixado Kagome em casa, e abro um sorriso imenso ao me lembrar da nossa tarde. Saio do carro e vou cantarolando até a sala, dando de cara com Rin e Sesshoumaru se beijando no sofá da sala.

- Bonito hein? – Falo, limpando a garganta logo em seguida, contendo um sorriso ao ver o rosto corado de Rin se esconder no pescoço do meu irmão.

- Algum problema Inuyasha? – Ele pergunta calmo como sempre.

- Não, nenhum... – Respondo, com um tom de falsa inocência na voz.

- Inuyasha! – Rin pergunta, num tom vitorioso que faz meu corpo gelar por um segundo – Você não ia vir mais cedo porque ia ajudar sua mãe com algumas coisas? – Ela abre um sorriso triunfante ao ver minha expressão que provavelmente estava apavorada. Sesshoumaru ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Deveria, mas...

- Estranho, quando eu cheguei sua mãe estava em casa e disse que você nem tinha aparecido... – Ela fala como se estivesse analisando tudo calmamente.

- Bem... Continuem o que vocês er... estavam fazendo. – Digo, já subindo as escadas correndo e alcançando a porta do quarto.

Entro e fecho a porta, largando a mochila na escrivaninha e me atirando na cama. Assim que me vejo a salvo das perguntas de Rin, não consigo conter o sorriso idiota que não desgrudou a tarde inteira do meu rosto. Só de pensar em Kagome eu já ficava assim, com um sorriso no rosto, pensamento longe e até cantarolando. O que essa garota está fazendo comigo? Me levanto da cama e instintivamente olho para a janela, em direção ao quarto dela, porém só encontro as cortinas fechadas. Solto um suspiro e escuto três batidas na porta.

- Entra! – Grito, ainda fitando a janela de Kagome.

- Inuyasha? – Escuto a voz de Rin e sinto meu corpo gelar. Droga.

- Oi? – Respondo, sorrindo amarelo.

- Não tem nada que você queira me contar? – Ela pergunta, fechando a porta e se aproximando.

- Não... Por que teria? – Respondo, desviando o olhar dela e encarando o chão.

- Talvez porque você não tenha ido com a gente na lanchonete hoje. – Ela fala, agora na minha frente. – Quer ouvir minha teoria? – Ela completa, sentando na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

- Fala. – Digo sentando na cama e a encarando.

- Acho que você e Kagome saíram escondidos hoje para se encontrarem. E acho que vocês estão ficando há alguns dias e estão escondendo isso principalmente por causa da Kikyou e do Miroku. – Fala, como se tudo fosse extremamente simples. – E então, acertei? – Ela abre um sorriso.

- O q...! Dá onde você tirou is... – Começo a negar, mas sou interrompido por um olhar "você-acha-que-eu-sou-idiota?" que ela me lança. – Certo... É isso mesmo. – Respondo derrotado.

- Eu sabia! – Ela sorri. – Own! Vocês combinam tanto! - Ela completa, me deixando sem graça. E, antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, escuto batidas na porta, porém não pude ao menos responder, pois Sesshoumaru entra sem esperar resposta.

- Rin? Quer que eu te leve em casa? – Ele pergunta olhando para ela.

- Claro! Só tenho que pegar minha bolsa lá em baixo. – Ela fala enquanto se levanta e caminha até ele. – Tchau Inuyasha, tenho que ir. Mas nossa conversa não termina aqui! – Ela pisca e sai do quarto, arrastando Sesshoumaru.

É, Rin havia descoberto. E Sango também. Por quanto tempo nós conseguiremos esconder isso do resto do pessoal?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**EllenChaii:** POASKOAKS Quem bom que está gostando! Eu sei que demorou um pouco, mas realmente não consegui terminar antes. Espero que goste, Bejks ;*

**Amanda Taisho:** Siiiim, finalmente *-* Ain, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Achei super fofo esse capítulo :D Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que goste. Bejks ;*

**Ayame Gawaine**: Oi! OKPSOAKSPOAKPOSK Acredite *-* Nossa, como eu tenho invejinha da Ká! Por que não eu no lugar dela? Ok, vou parar! Siiim, novo personagem a vista :D

Que bom que gostou! Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que valha a pena *-* Bejks ;*

**Bad Little Angel**: Ain, só eu acho que a Kagome tem muita sorte? OPKASPOKAOKSA Fico feliz que tenha gostado :D Ain, os estudos estão me matando, mas nada que me faça deixar a Changing :D Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que goste do capítulo, Bjks ;*

**Sasnatsa's**: Pode surtar, OPKASPOKAPOSK Sem problemas! Entendo perfeitamente como é isso. É impossível não se perder =/ Ain, que bom que gostou *-* Também curte McFly? *-* Sobre a Ay, vou deixar na imaginação :P É, acho que posso dizer que sim! OAKSPAKOPSKA Sem problemas sobre desabafos :D OPAKSPOKPOKAS Ah, obrigada. Fico muito feliz em saber disso. Adoro escrever e saber que estou melhorando me deixa ainda mais animada. Obrigada pelo carinho :D Espero que goste, Beejks

**lilecco:** Não morre não! PAKOPOAKSPOKAS Ah, que bom que gostou *-* Agora terão muitas cenas dos dois juntos, e vou tentar ser bem criativa nessa parte :D Desculpa a demora, mas espero que valha a pena. Bejks ;*

**Feer Prongs**: Oii *-* Sério? OASKPOASKPOSA Nossa, que bom que gostou! É, eu também curto algumas coisas clichês, mas queria que entre eles ficasse bonitinho mas não muito... apelativo! Algo assim. Afinal, eles não são "normais" OASKPOSAKSAK :D O que será que tem que se fazer pra ter um Inu? Sério, se descobrir me conta? AOSKPOASKPSOAK Manteiguinha derretida! Eu ri OPSAKPOASKSKA Obrigada flor, fico muito animada em escrever sabendo que estão gostando! Sem problemas :D Ain, provas e trabalhos não deveriam existir :s Aqui em Porto Alegre está horrível. Nossa, muito gelado. É quase impossível levantar de manhã pra ir pra aula OPSKAPOSAKPOSAK Espero que goste do capítulo, Bjks ;*

**JuhTaisho**: Ain OASKPOSKPOSKPOSKA *-* Fico feliz com isso, mesmo! Vou continuar sim, não precisa se preocupar. Obrigada pelo carinho, fico muito animada em continuar sabendo que estão gostando do que estou escrevendo :) Espero que goste do capítulo, Bjks ;*


	22. Lava Carros

_Oi leitoras lindas!_

_Tudo bom?_

_Bem, como vocês provavelmente notaram, eu tenho demorado muito para postar. Eu juro que não é por querer, é que está complicado de escrever. Eu estava com MUITAS provas e trabalhos para fazer e, além disso, escrever não é tão simples, exige criatividade, e não é sempre que temos._

_Eu quero agradecer mesmo a quem ainda está lendo, vocês são muito importantes para mim! Eu adoro quando vocês comentam e deixam suas opiniões, tanto elogios como conselhos e críticas._

_Bem, era isso que eu tinha para falar. Acho que eu devia essa explicação para vocês, que vêm me apoiando há tanto tempo._

_Mas agora chega de blábláblá, vamos ao que interessa: a fic!_

_Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: As roupas do capítulo estão no blog!_

_Obrigada por ouvirem (ou melhor, lerem) meu desabafo._

_Mil beijos,_

_Srta Taisho._

**Capítulo 22 – Lava Carros**

- Ká! Você está pronta querida? – Escuto minha mãe gritar lá da sala.

- Quase! – Exclamo, colocando a blusa e prendendo o cabelo em um coque.

O dia estava incrivelmente bonito e fazia um calor insuportável na rua. Ótimo dia para se lavar carros. Desço as escadas correndo e vejo minha mãe toda arrumada, me esperando sentada no sofá.

- Hm... Toda arrumada assim pra que? – Pergunto em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah filha, vou sair com a Izayou, a Anna e a sua tia Aya. – Minha mãe responde, com um sorriso enorme – Nós vamos ao shopping. Eu sei que não deveria, mas não aguento mais, preciso comprar alguma coisa para o bebê! – Ela completa animada, me fazendo rir.

É engraçado ver minha mãe tão animada assim. Na verdade, essa gravidez me pegou de surpresa, eu nunca havia considerado a ideia de ter um irmão e nem sabia que eles planejavam outro filho. Só sei que a chegada desse bebê está animando toda a casa.

- Então, vamos? – Pergunto, já indo até a garagem.

- Ei, ei mocinha! Colocou protetor solar? – Ela pergunta, me lançando um olhar desconfiado.

- Claro que sim mãe, vamos logo! – Falo rindo novamente.

Entramos no carro e, em alguns minutos, os quais minha mãe descreveu todo o quarto do meu futuro irmãozinho (ou irmãzinha) pela quarta vez, chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio. Já havia bastante gente, todo mundo carregando baldes e esponjas pra todos os lados. Minha mãe estaciona o carro e descemos, indo de encontro às outras mães, que estavam reunidas na entrada do estacionamento.

- Minori! – A Sra Taisho exclama, dando um abraço na minha mãe. – Meus parabéns! Fiquei tão feliz quando soube! E então, como está?

- Está tudo bem. – Ela mal responde e é atacada pela Sra Taijy e pela tia Aya, que começam a perguntar sobre tudo.

- Ká, querida! Tudo bem com você? – Sra Taisho pergunta, enquanto minha mãe acalmava as outras duas, contando pela quinta vez os planos que tinha para o quarto do bebê.

- Tudo bem Sra Taisho, e com você?

- Tudo ótimo! E então, ansiosa para a chegada do irmãozinho? – Ela pergunta simpática.

- Ah sim! Mas não tanto quanto minha mãe. – Respondo, enquanto observava ela contando animada para as amigas os possíveis nomes.

- Com certeza não. – Ela completa, acompanhando meu olhar. – O Inuyasha já chegou, ele está lá se quiser falar com ele. – Ela diz, apontando para o lado.

- Izayou, vamos? – Minha mãe pergunta e ela faz que sim com a cabeça, já a acompanhando. – Ká, meu amor, boa sorte com os carros, venho te buscar mais tarde! – Ela fala, dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Ta bom mãe, boas compras! – Digo enquanto ela se afastava, caminhando até o carro com as amigas.

Assim que as vejo saindo, me volto para a fila de carros que já se formava, com a intenção de encontrar meus amigos, mas meus planos são totalmente esquecidos quando me deparo com Inuyasha, escorado em um Mazda rx-8 prata, me olhando com um sorriso fofo nos lábios. Preciso dizer que minhas pernas fraquejam e meu coração dispara no mesmo instante?

Seu sorriso parece aumentar quando me vê retribuindo o olhar, e sem nem perceber, me vejo caminhando até ele. Sabe aquelas cenas de filmes que a menina apaixonada caminha até um cara lindo, e os dois se olham intensamente parecendo nem perceber o que se passava a sua volta? Pois é, foi como eu me senti.

- Ká! – Ouço alguém me chamar, e de repente um par de olhos verdes entra no meu campo de visão, me fazendo quebrar o contato visual com Inuyasha. Um pouco atordoada, demoro alguns segundos para perceber que era Will que estava à minha frente, sorrindo animado em me ver. – E aí, pronta para lavar alguns carros?

- Prontíssima! – Respondo sorrindo, segundos depois de me recompor.

- Er... Você está ocupada? Ou poderia me ajudar a pegar uns baldes lá atrás? – Ele pergunta mexendo nos cabelos.

- Err... Claro. – Respondo sorrindo. Ele retribui e começa a andar, fazendo sinal para que eu o seguisse. Caminho atrás dele, lançando um olhar de desculpa para Inuyasha, que revira os olhos e suspira enraivecido, me fazendo rir.

- Aqui! – Will fala, pegando alguns baldes do porta-malas de um carro e colocando-os no chão. – E então, acha que vamos arrecadar muito dinheiro?

- Se continuar a aparecer carros como estão aparecendo agora, com certeza! – Respondo animada, fazendo ele abrir um sorriso.

- É o que eu espero. – Ele fala – Ei, espera só um pouco que eu vou pegar umas coisas ali no banco de trás. – Pede, já caminhando até a porta traseira.

Abro um sorriso ao lembrar a cara de emburrado do Inuyasha e percebo o olhar de Sango sobre mim. Imediatamente aponto para Inuyasha, que nos encarava com um olhar gelado, e para Will que voltava com mais baldes e esponjas, pedindo ajuda em silêncio. Sango parece entender o que eu queria dizer, pois abre um sorriso maroto e caminha até... espera! Miroku? Ela cochicha algo no ouvido dele, que fica alarmado e olha de imediato na minha direção. Encaro Sango sem entender o que ela estava fazendo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, alguém encosta a mão no meu ombro.

- Ká? – Will fala, e eu me viro para ele. – Pode me ajudar a levar os baldes?

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso! – Miroku aparece do nada e pega os baldes do chão. – Pra onde levamos? – Pergunta com uma cara de inocente a Will, que aponta a direção, meio contrariado. Os dois saem caminhando, me deixando sem entender nada.

- Hum hum... – Escuto um pigarro e me viro para trás – De nada. – Sango fala se aproximando de mim com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

- Ai meu deus. O que você disse pro Miroku? - Pergunto extremamente curiosa.

Ao invés de responder, ela apenas sorri e faz uma cara de inocente um tanto quanto suspeita, se quer saber. Antes que eu pudesse questionar, ela aponta para o lado. Me viro automaticamente para a direção que ela apontava e, a princípio não enxergo nada. Já estava prestes a perguntar o que Sango queria com aquilo quando vejo. E não gosto nada do que vejo. Em um canto meio escondido, atrás de um pilar, a loira oxigenada da Annie estava quase pulando no pescoço do Inuyasha.

- Mas o que aquela... aquela coisa, está fazendo lá? E o Inuyasha? Ele tem o que fazer tipo... lavar os carros! – Exclamo, sentindo meu rosto começar a ficar vermelho. Escuto Sango soltar uma risadinha divertida e me viro para ela, tentando entender o que tinha de engraçado naquilo.

- Por que você não vai lá? – Ela pergunta, me olhando sugestivamente.

- Eu ir lá? Pra quê? – Respondo virando o rosto. Droga, minha vontade era de ir lá arrancar aquela loira de perto dele. Volto a olhar para eles no exato momento em que Annie dá um passo para mais perto de Inuyasha, que dá um para trás e acaba ficando entre a porta do carro e ela. – Eu vou levar o balde pra ele! – Falo apertando a alça do balde que eu ainda segurava e caminhando até eles, ignorando a risada de Sango atrás de mim.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Digo, praticamente jogando o balde na cabeça dele. – O _Will _pediu pra você começar a trabalhar! – Completo irônica e então me viro para Annie – Oh! Annie! Nem tinha te visto aí. Tudo bom? – Pergunto, sorrindo falsamente, o que Inuyasha parece achar engraçado, pois abre um sorriso enorme.

- Ah, oi Ká! Posso te chamar de Ká, né? – Ela pergunta sorrindo – Bem, eu estava aqui convidando o Inu pra inauguração da balada do meu tio. Eu tenho vários convites pra área VIP, então, se você quiser ir... Sabe, eu não tenho muitos amigos mesmo, na verdade não sei porque as pessoas parecem não gostar de mim... – Não consigo evitar e lanço um olhar para Inuyasha, que abre outro sorrisinho – Bem, se você quiser, pode convidar seus amigos, só me passa o nome deles e eu coloco na lista.

- Hm... Certo, amigos tipo o Will? – Pergunto, olhando diretamente para Inuyasha, que me lança um olhar incrédulo.

- É, pode ser... – Ela responde pensativa, no mesmo momento em que escutamos uma voz chamando seu nome. – Bem, tenho que ir. Espero que vocês possam ir hoje a noite, principalmente você Inu... Podemos relembrar a noite da Kikyou, não é? – Ela dá uma piscadinha para ele e sai rebolando.

- Relembrar a noite da Kikyou, hein? – Provoco, abrindo um sorriso e deixando-o vermelho.

- É... – Ele responde, se aproximando de mim e, num movimento rápido, me encostando contra o carro – Só que essa noite eu não vou estar com a Kikyou, nem com a Annie... vou estar com você. – Sussurra no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada.

- Será que vocês dois podem parar com isso? Temos uma fila de carros pra lavar! – Escuto a voz de Rin ao nosso lado. Sinto meu corpo gelar e empurro Inuyasha, olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. Troco um olhar rápido com Inuyasha, que parecia mais sem graça do que apavorado.

- Qual é Ká, você realmente acha que eu não sei? – Ela fala em tom despreocupado. Ai meu deus, como assim ela descobriu? Está tão óbvio assim? Quer dizer que a Kikyou já pode estar sabendo? Ou então o Miroku? Ai meu deus. Me viro para Inuyasha, que abre um sorrisinho ao ver minha expressão de pânico.

- Ká, eu ia te contar agora. A Rin desconfiou e foi até o meu quarto perguntar. Ela me botou contra a parede! Tente esconder alguma coisa dela! – Ele responde, me deixando só um pouquinho mais aliviada. Certo, mais tarde terei que ter uma conversinha com o Inuyasha. E com a Rin.

- Caralho Inuyasha! Vem ajudar aqui! Não ta vendo a quantidade de carros? – Alguém grita, me fazendo levar um susto. Inuyasha e Rin começam a rir. Eu apenas lanço um olhar mortal para eles e vou caminhando até o pessoal que estava reunido.

- Ta galera, vamos lá! – Uma garota da outra turma grita, ligando o rádio que, ironicamente, ou não, começa a tocar "Shut Up and Drive". Ao ouvir o som da música, Sango abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu simplesmente AMO essa música! – Ela fala, começando a cantar e caminhando sedutoramente até mim, enquanto balançava um pano, me fazendo cair na gargalhada. Começo a cantar junto com ela e caminhamos até uma Land Rover branca. Molhamos o carro e começamos passar o sabão, ainda cantando e dançando.

Inuyasha vinha em minha direção, carregando dois baldes cheios de água. Quando ele passa, assopro as bolhas do sabão na direção dele, que solta um espirro quando uma bolha encosta no seu nariz, perdendo o equilíbrio e derrubando um dos baldes no chão. Começo a rir enquanto ele me lança um olhar de "vai-ter-volta" e pega o balde, indo enchê-lo novamente. Terminamos de lavar o primeiro e, quando caminhávamos em direção ao próximo, uma Lamborghini amarela estaciona bem a nossa frente e, de dentro dela sai nada mais nada menos do que Sesshoumaru. Quando Rin o vê, praticamente corre até ele, se pendurando no seu pescoço e lhe dando um selinho. Ele sorri e a abraça.

- E então, precisam de uma ajuda? – Pergunta sorrindo, enquanto Rin já o puxava para ajudá-la. Eu e Sango sorrimos ao olhar os dois e voltamos ao trabalho.

Já estávamos a algum tempo lavando carros, e a fila inicial já havia diminuído bastante.

- Acho que vamos conseguir uma boa quantia, né? – Sango pergunta, quando terminamos de enxaguar mais um carro.

- Pois é, acho que sim... – Respondo, mas minha atenção é desviada por Miroku, que vinha caminhando na ponta dos pés atrás de Sango, com um balde cheio de água nas mãos e pedindo silêncio. Abro um sorriso maroto e, no mesmo momento em que vejo Sango ficar encharcada na minha frente, sinto a água gelada cair no meu corpo. Me viro para trás imediatamente, e vejo Inuyasha rindo da minha cara, enquanto largava um balde no chão. Lanço um olhar gélido para ele, que sai correndo, sendo perseguido por mim. Quando estava perdendo as esperanças de alcançá-lo, vejo Will correndo na nossa direção com uma mangueira. Na mesma hora ele joga água em Inuyasha, que fica tão encharcado quanto eu. Mal tenho tempo de rir dele, pois sinto dois braços fortes me segurando como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Ao mesmo tempo, vejo Miroku fazendo o mesmo com Sango e Kouga segurando Kagura em um braço e Kikyou no outro.

- Inuyasha me solta! – Falo automaticamente.

- Não é o Inuyasha não! – Escuto a voz de Will, me deixando completamente vermelha, o que ele, graças a deus, não percebe, já que estou com o rosto nas suas costas.

Os garotos nos levam até um canto do estacionamento, e ao nos juntar contra o muro começam a jogar água com os baldes e a mangueira. Nós não sabíamos se dávamos risada ou tentávamos correr. Acabou que decidimos correr para trás dos carros e jogar contra eles o que víamos pela frente.

O sol já estava se pondo quando finalmente nos sentamos. Já havíamos terminado de lavar todos os carros e de juntar e guardar os baldes. E, o mais importante, a caixinha do dinheiro estava transbordando.

- Acho que conseguimos bastante dinheiro, não é? – Rin pergunta, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, que estava deitado no seu colo.

- Com certeza. – Will responde sorrindo.

- Ah, galera, esqueci de falar, a Annie convidou todo mundo pra ir à inauguração da balada do tio dela. – Falo, me lembrando do que ela havia dito.

- Ah, não sei não. Estou completamente cansada! – Fala Kikyou, que estava encostada na parede.

- Eu mencionei que vamos ser todos VIP'S? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Nesse caso... – Kagura responde – Estou dentro.

- Vamos então? – Miroku pergunta e todos concordam.

- Fechado então. Vou lá falar com a Annie. – Digo enquanto me levantava.

- Ká! Voltamos! – Fala minha mãe, que caminhava até nós sendo seguida pela Sra Taisho, Sra Takeda e Sra Taijy.

- Oi mãe! Como foram as compras? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Foram ótimas! Comprei cada coisa linda, você tem que ver meu amor! E aqui, como foram?

- Tudo ótimo! Aliás, fomos convidados pra uma festa hoje a noite, tudo bem se formos não é?

- Claro, meu amor! Aproveite e convide as meninas para se arrumarem lá em casa, aí eu já posso mostrar o que eu comprei e também o futuro quarto do bebê! – Ela exclama sonhadora.

- Ta bom, mãe. – Respondo sorrindo – Meninas? Vamos lá pra casa? – Pergunto me virando para elas.

- Claro! – Sango responde.

- Por mim tudo bem! - Rin completa.

- E os meninos podem ir buscar vocês, não é? – Sra Taisho fala, olhando para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, que acenam com a cabeça. – Tudo certo então. – Ela responde satisfeita, como se estivesse orgulhosa dos filhos.

- Na verdade eu vou me arrumar na casa da Kagura. – Kikyou diz – Mas nos encontramos lá. Vamos Kagura? – Ela completa, se levantando.

- Vamos sim. – Ela responde e as duas saem.

- Bem Ká, vamos indo? – Minha mãe chama – Estou um pouco cansada das compras.

- Claro mãe, só vou lá falar com a Annie e já podemos ir. – Me viro para os garotos e me despeço – Tchau todo mundo, nos vemos daqui a pouco!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Ta, mas foi assim do nada? Ele te beijou no parque e vocês continuaram ficando sem contar nada pra ninguém? – Sango pergunta enquanto alisava os longos cabelos negros em frente ao espelho do meu quarto, tentando entender o que eu e Inuyasha tínhamos.

- Não foi bem assim! Quer dizer... Ai, estávamos conversando, aí meio que rolou um clima, ele disse que ia me beijar e eu deixei. – Falo dando de ombros, tentando esconder meu rosto vermelho dentro do armário dos sapatos. Onde estava aquele maldito sapato preto? – Eu disse pra ele naquele mesmo dia que não deveríamos continuar fazendo isso. Afinal, ele acabou com a Kikyou há pouco tempo, e ela é minha prima.

- Mas isso não pareceu impedir ele de continuar ficando com você. – Rin diz rindo, enquanto colocava os brincos de argola de ouro branco.

- Na verdade... Quando eu disse para ele esquecer o que tinha acontecido, ele falou que não iria conseguir. – Falo sentindo meu rosto arder. Assim que elas parecem entender o que eu disse, soltam gritinhos animados seguidos por risadas altas.

- Então o Inuyasha sabe ser fofo? – Rin diz, batendo palminhas.

- Parece que ele conseguiu te convencer a não esquecer! – Sango fala, se voltando para mim com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Ah, calem a boca! – Digo não conseguindo conter uma risada. Vou até a beira da cama e coloco os sapatos pretos.

- Posso entrar? – Minha mãe pergunta, depois de bater na porta.

- Claro mãe, entra! - Mal termino de falar e ela entra animada no quarto, com um sorriso enorme, que só aumenta ao nos ver.

- Meninas, vocês estão lindas! – Ela exclama nos analisando.

Rin vestia uma saia branca colada com alguns detalhes pretos, um tomara que caia preto e scarpin rosa, que contrastava com a roupa. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança embutida que caía em seu ombro e a franja lisa estava jogada para o lado. Seus olhos estavam pintados em tons de rosa escuro, que eram emoldurados pelos cílios longos e reforçados em preto, pelo rímel e pelo lápis. Sango vestia um short jeans em cinza, uma blusa preta tomara que caia com alguns detalhes na barriga e um sapato de renda acetinada preta e brincos compridos, com pedras verdes. Os cabelos estavam soltos e mais lisos, e os olhos em tons de verde e preto, com os cílios mais alongados pelo rímel. E eu estava com um short jeans preto, um tomara que caia em cetim prata, brincos em tons prata e preto e sapatos também em preto, com pedras de strass por todo o salto. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados nas pontas e meus olhos estavam pintados em tons fortes de preto, realçando o azul da íris.

- Preciso achar a câmera e registrar esse momento! – Minha mãe diz, quase dando pulinhos de felicidade. Observamos ela sair pela porta e logo voltar, parecendo ter se esquecido de algo.

- Ah! Os meninos já estão lá em baixo esperando por vocês. E devo acrescentar que estão lindos! – Diz ainda sorrindo e voltando a desaparecer, em busca da câmera.

- Acho que ta na hora né? – Falo, ficando nervosa de repente. Parecia que eu ia pra algum tipo de baile ou sei lá, mas eu sabia que o real motivo do meu nervosismo era o fato de _ele _estar lá em baixo.

- Não vejo a hora de conhecer a boate! – Sango fala, caminhando animadamente até a porta.

- E eu já estou morrendo de saudades do Sesshy! – Rin diz, fazendo Sango parar de caminhar e se voltar pra ela com um sorrisinho divertido.

- _Sesshy? _– Repete.

Me volto para Rin, tentando segurar o riso ao notar seu rosto começar a pegar fogo.

- Não! Quer dizer... Sesshoumaru. Eu disse Sesshoumaru! – Fala rapidamente, já caminhando para fora do quarto.

Sango se volta para mim soltando uma risada alta e eu a acompanho. Era engraçado imaginar o Sesshoumaru sendo chamado por algum diminutivo. Ainda mais por uma garota como a Rin, quer dizer, o tipo de garota que ninguém diria que roubaria o coração dele algum dia.

- Vamos? – Sango diz, enlaçando seu braço ao meu e já me puxando para fora do quarto, sem nem ao menos esperar a minha resposta. Queria poder pelo menos dar mais uma checada no espelho. Achar algum erro improvável na maquiagem. Sei lá!

Descemos as escadas sem dizer nada, e logo ouvimos risadas vindas da sala. Vamos até lá, e, devo dizer, minha mãe não exagerou nem um pouco sobre o comentário dos meninos estarem lindos. Na verdade, eles estavam incríveis.

O primeiro que vi foi meu primo, que estava com uma camisa azul listrada, calça jeans azul marinho e tênis social da Puma em branco e cinza. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados de um jeito diferente do normal, porém, ainda bagunçados.

Caminho até ele que abre um sorriso de aprovação ao me olhar de cima a baixo.

- Nossa, você ta linda! – Diz puxando minha mão e me fazendo dar uma voltinha.

- Você também não está nada mal. – Falo rindo – Fez o que no cabelo? Penteou pela primeira vez?

- Muito engraçado Ká. – Diz revirando os olhos e passando a me ignorar quando vê Sango. Devo dizer que ele quase babou, literalmente.

Ao seu lado estava Kouga que ria da cara de idiota do meu primo. Ele vestia uma camisa branca, calça jeans também azul marinho e tênis preto. Seus cabelos estavam levemente penteados pro lado, porém a parte da frente estava um pouco levantada, e um sorrisinho brincava em seus lábios. Não preciso dizer que ele estava lindo, né?

- E aí, pronta pra dançar até não poder mais? – Ele fala se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Você ta pronto pra dançar até não poder mais? – Respondo devolvendo a pergunta, logo rindo junto com ele.

Me viro para o lado e vejo Sesshoumaru cochichar algo no ouvido de Rin, que fica super vermelha, mas ainda assim não deixa de sorrir nenhum segundo se quer. Pude ver que ele estava com uma camisa cinza, calça jeans preta e tênis social em um tom mais escuro que a cor da camiseta. Não iria interromper o momento deles, e assim fui cumprimentar... Inuyasha.

Ele estava escorado na parede, olhando diretamente pra mim. Caminho até ele automaticamente, só desviando de seu olhar para analisar a camisa azul, dobrada até o cotovelo, a calça jeans escura e o tênis azul marinho. Volto meu olhar para seu rosto e noto os cabelos bagunçados, como eu gostava. Paro a sua frente e me inclino para dar um beijo em sua bochecha, mas no último segundo ele vira o rosto, me fazendo beijar o canto da sua boca.

- Me dá um bom motivo para eu não te beijar agora. – Diz Inuyasha, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, com os lábios quase roçando nos meus.

Por que não beijar ele... Agora? Ele estava tão perto. Tão... lindo. O perfume forte e viciante batia contra o meu rosto e a vontade de me aproximar mais era tão grande que eu não poderia dizer o porquê de não agarrá-lo naquele momento.

Mas então eu lembrei. Na verdade fui lembrada pela risada alta do Miroku que soou pela sala. Inuyasha parece ter sua resposta, pois suspira e afasta o rosto do meu. Sinto-me completamente tonta por ter sido tirada tão rapidamente daquele transe.

Droga, por que as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Finalmente chegamos a boate.

Havíamos nos dividido em dois carros: Sesshoumaru foi com o seu, levando Rin e Kouga e Inuyasha no dele, com Miroku, Sango e eu. Durante o percurso, Sango e Miroku riram o tempo inteiro e cantaram as músicas que tocavam no rádio, enquanto eu fazia um esforço enorme para não retribuir os olhares que Inuyasha me lançava pelo espelho retrovisor.

Descemos do carro assim que ele foi estacionado. Por sorte havíamos conseguido uma vaga perto da entrada, pois o lugar estava _muito _movimentado. Pessoas bem vestidas ocupavam uma boa parte da calçada, onde ficava a fila de entrada.

- Esse lugar parece incrível! – Sango murmura parando ao meu lado.

- Mal posso esperar pra ver como é lá dentro. – Diz Rin se aproximando, praticamente arrastando Sesshoumaru até nós.

O lugar parecia mesmo incrível. As luzes azuladas iluminavam a entrada, onde alguns seguranças parados na porta conferiam os nomes das pessoas da fila.

- Acho melhor irmos pra fila. – Diz Kouga, parecendo aborrecido com a própria ideia.

- Na verdade só precisamos mostrar nossas pulseiras VIP'S para os seguranças e podemos entrar. – Inuyasha diz, chamando nossa atenção.

- E como você pode ter certeza? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, parecendo desconfiado.

- Bem... A Annie me ligou mais cedo e disse como poderíamos entrar. – Explica, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto observava minha reação. Olho para ele meio perplexa e em seguida ergo uma sobrancelha. Por que tenho a sensação de que não foi só por esse motivo que ela ligou pra ele?

- Então... vamos? – Sango diz, parecendo ter notado minha tensão.

Todos concordam e nós nos aproximamos da entrada. Os seguranças pedem nossos passes e ao mostrarmos as pulseiras a eles, a passagem é liberada. Assim que passamos pelas grandes portas de ferro, fico absolutamente sem fala. O lugar era simplesmente incrível.

- Wow! – Ouço Inuyasha exclamar atrás de mim.

A música alta preenchia o enorme salão e pessoas de todos os tipos dançavam animadamente em meio à gelo seco e lasers coloridos. Um grande balcão ocupava uma boa parte da lateral, onde alguns homens serviam bebidas coloridas e vestiam apenas coletes pretos e calças da mesma cor. As paredes eram prateadas e, em algumas partes, espelhadas, fazendo com que os lasers refletissem. Mulheres vestidas com as mesmas roupas que os homens, calça preta e colete social, passavam segurando bandejas com bebidas. Ao fundo do salão ainda havia um enorme palco, onde estava o DJ, com uma quantidade incrível de equipamentos.

- Acho que a área VIP fica lá em cima. – Miroku diz, aumentando a voz para que pudéssemos ouvi-lo e apontando para uma escada que, aparentemente, levava ao segundo andar. Caminhamos até lá animadamente e ao mostrarmos nossas pulseiras a dois seguranças que estavam ali, subimos as escadas, chegando a um tipo de mezanino, decorado com puffs de várias cores e que tinha um bar lateral.

- Vocês vieram! – Praticamente grita Annie, enquanto largava um copo e caminhava até nós, ou melhor, até Inuyasha.

- Como se fossemos perder essa festa. – Kouga diz rindo ao meu lado, e lhe dou uma cotovelada.

Volto a avaliar o lugar e vejo Will, saindo de uma porta que provavelmente era do banheiro, com uma cara de tédio. Cara de tédio que logo desaparece quando percebe meu olhar sobre si.

- Ká! – Ele diz sorrindo e caminhando até mim. Will vestia uma camisa preta lisa, jeans da mesma cor e tênis preto.

- Fico feliz que tenham vindo. – Ouço Annie dizer quando me separo sem jeito do abraço de Will e, posso jurar que senti um par de olhos dourados me fitarem intensamente. – Fiquem a vontade e peçam o que quiserem. – Ela diz animadamente. Me viro para ela e vejo que estava com um vestido colado e curto, com estampas coloridas, um scarpin azul marinho e brincos de argola dourados, que combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos loiros. Sua maquiagem era forte, em tons de azul para combinar com as estampas do vestido. Também usava um batom vermelho, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele clara.

- Hey gente! – Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir a voz da Kikyou. Ao me virar vejo Kagura e ela entrando no mezanino com sorrisos nos rostos, parecendo ter aprovado totalmente o lugar.

Nos sentamos nos puffs e pedimos nossas bebidas. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, apenas conversando sobre coisas desconexas, até Sango dar um berro ao ouvir "Mr. Saxobeat" começar a tocar e nos arrastar até a pista de dança.

Acabamos ficando em casais. Miroku dançava com a irmã, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin dançavam juntos, trocando beijos de vez em quando. Kagura havia puxado Will, e Kouga e Sango também dançavam, ao lado de Inuyasha e Annie, que não perdeu tempo e, assim que teve oportunidade o agarrou pelo pescoço e não soltou mais. Eu era a única que estava sozinha, mas por pouco tempo, pois um cara loiro de olhos azuis, alto e, devo dizer, lindo demais, me enlaça pela cintura, abrindo um sorriso fofo, ao ver que eu havia ficado sozinha.

Começamos a dançar animadamente, um de frente para o outro, enquanto ele continuava a me segurar pela cintura, porém agora com o corpo mais colado ao meu.

- Posso saber seu nome? – Ele pergunta com a voz rouca, a boca próxima do meu ouvido já que a música estava muita alta.

- Kagome. E o seu? – Falo, me sentindo corar ao perceber que sua mão descia um pouco demais.

- Kevin. – Ele responde, e então me vira, fazendo com que eu ficasse de costas para ele, que me puxa novamente contra o seu corpo, fazendo com que começássemos a rebolar até o chão.

Não posso dizer que não estava me divertindo com aquilo tudo, afinal, quem não ia adorar um cara lindo daqueles dando descaradamente em cima de você? Bem, eu estaria me divertindo muito mais se não estivesse vendo bem a minha frente Annie puxar uma das mãos de Inuyasha até sua coxa descoberta pelo vestido curto demais. Subo meu olhar até o rosto dele, e me surpreendo ao perceber que ele também me olhava, parecendo incomodado com algo.

Subitamente, Kevin me vira novamente, fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Porém minha animação de continuar dançando havia sumido repentinamente.

- Acho que vou beber alguma coisa e... – Digo, mas sou interrompida, quando ele coloca uma das mãos na minha nuca e tenta me puxar para perto.

- Mas ta tão bom aqui. – Ele diz, aproximando o rosto do meu. Tento desviar de seus lábios, mas acaba sendo desnecessário, já que uma mão empurra o braço dele para longe de mim e me enlaça pela cintura.

- Posso saber o que você quer com a minha namorada? – Will fala ao meu lado, me puxando para mais perto.

- Er... Foi mal. – Kevin diz, não parecendo realmente arrependido, e se afastando sem falar nada.

- Er... Meu herói? – Falo me voltando pra ele, sem saber se deveria rir ou brigar pela mentira. Mas acabo não fazendo nenhum dos dois, pois percebo que Inuyasha estava parado perto de nós com cara de poucos amigos. E o mais entranho... sem a Annie.

- Você não deveria ficar sozinha em um lugar assim. – Will diz, parecendo se divertir.

- Cadê a Kagura? – Pergunto ainda encarando Inuyasha, que me olha de volta, parecendo indeciso sobre o que fazer.

- Ela encontrou um conhecido e eles sumiram juntos. – Diz, dando de ombros - Hey, você parece meio abatida, quer tomar alguma coisa? – Pergunta, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

O que eu queria mesmo não era beber alguma coisa, mas dizer "dane-se o mundo" e agarrar Inuyasha naquele momento, antes que aquela loira voltasse e se pendurasse nele. Mas por mais vontade que eu tivesse não foi o que fiz.

- Quero sim! – Forço um sorriso, enquanto Will põe uma mão na minha cintura, me guiando até o bar.

- O que vão querer? – Pergunta uma das mulheres que estavam trabalhando no bar, logo que sentamos nos bancos.

- Um energético. – Respondo animada.

- Dois. – Will completa sorrindo. A moça pisca para ele e se vira para pegar as bebidas.

- E então... – Ele fala parecendo um pouco sem jeito.

- Então... – Repito sorrindo.

- Aqui estão. – A moça retorna, depositando os dois energéticos no balcão e se retirando.

- Obrigada. – Respondo, mas voltando meu olhar para Will, que bebia um gole do energético.

- Er... Não tive oportunidade de falar, mas você está realmente bonita. – Ele fala, me observando em seguida, como se estivesse analisando minha reação.

- Obrigada. – Respondo, sentindo meu rosto corar um pouco – Você também está ótimo. – Abro um sorriso tímido, não conseguindo encará-lo. Ficamos nesse silêncio constrangedor alguns segundos, até o celular de Will começar a tocar, me deixando aliviada.

- Droga. Preciso atender, desculpa Ká. – Diz, já se levantando.

- Sem problemas. – Respondo, enquanto observava ele se afastar.

Mal tenho tempo de pensar no que fazer e o banco do qual Will havia se levantado já é ocupado. Me viro para ver quem era e me deparo com Kouga.

- E aí Ká, aproveitando a festa? – Ele pergunta sorrindo.

- Claro! – Respondo, torcendo para que ele não tenha percebido um certo tom de ironia na frase – E você?

- Também. – Ele responde, roubando meu energético e tomando um gole.

- Mas me conta, como você ta? A gente mal tem se falado ultimamente. – Pergunto, puxando o energético de volta.

- Ah, ta tudo na mesma. – Responde, ficando sério de repente e puxando a bebida para ele novamente, como se sentisse a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa.

- Hm... – Digo, percebendo sua mudança repentina – E as garotas? – Quando menciono a palavra _"garotas" _ele imediatamente se afoga com a bebida e tem um ataque de tosse. – Kouga! Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim... – Responde entre tossidas. – Só... me engasguei. – Completa enquanto respirava fundo.

- Nossa, tudo isso por que perguntei sobre as garotas? Conta aí, arrasando corações? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Ah Ká... Até parece. – Ele responde passando a mão pelos cabelos. Sinal claro de nervosismo.

- Sei. _Até parece_ que você me engana. – Respondo, e logo uma ideia tentadora surge na minha cabeça – Sabe, acho que você anda muito feliz, com cara de apaixonado. Ta lembrando até uma amiga minha, a Ayame.

- A Ay? – Ele pergunta, parecendo ter levado um susto e fazendo com que minhas suspeitas se confirmassem. – Hm, digo, Ayame? Por quê?

- Nada... – Respondo, não conseguindo evitar que um sorriso maroto tomasse conta dos meus lábios – Só que, bem, um dia antes de ela voltar pra Londres, foi "_visitar" _uma tia e voltou com a maior cara de apaixonada, toda sorridente...

- Cara de apaixonada, é? – Ele pergunta, parecendo ficar feliz com isso.

- Você sabe onde ela foi? – Pergunto olhando diretamente para os olhos dele.

- Na tia dela, não? – Ele responde, voltando a ficar nervoso.

- Não, eu quero dizer, aonde ela _realmente_ foi? – Indago, frisando bem a palavra "realmente" e não conseguindo segurar meu sorriso ao ver sua cara de apavorado. – Ela não te contou?

- Por que ela me contaria? Não deveria contar pra você? – Ele retruca, e parece estar num conflito interno antes de responder.

- Isso não é _você _quem tem que responder? – Pergunto com um sorriso enigmático.

- Ká, você está me deixando confuso. – Ele fala finalmente e eu apenas fico observando. Kouga ergue a cabeça e percebe meu olhar sobre ele. Finalmente dá um suspiro derrotado e começa a falar, me fazendo abrir um sorrisinho discreto – Ta certo, como se eu conseguisse esconder alguma coisa de você. No dia antes da viagem, a Ay não foi visitar uma tia, ela saiu comigo. Eu convidei ela pra dar uma volta na praia, a gente comeu um sorvete e depois ficamos conversando. Quando me dei por conta, o sol já estava se pondo e ela tava tão bonita e aí a gente... bem, a gente acabou ficando. – Ele fala, completamente sem jeito e ficando corado na última parte.

- Owwwwn! Que bonitinho! – Falo, aumentando o sorriso – Eu suspeitava já, digamos que a Ay mente tão bem quanto a Sango nervosa. Mas por que vocês não me contaram?

- Bem, a Ay ficou com medo da sua reação, já que a gente... er... você sabe, tinha ficado há pouco tempo. – Ele fala e percebo que fica mais relaxado ao ver que eu estava completamente a favor da relação deles – Se bem que, ela não tinha porque pensar isso, quer dizer, você está em outra né? – Ele completa, apontando para Inuyasha. Certo, relaxado _demais._

- O que? – Pergunto apavorada.

- Ah, qual é Ká! Eu te contei sobre a Ay e você não vai me contar do Inuyasha? – Ele diz, com o mesmo sorriso que há pouco tempo estava nos meus lábios.

- Tudo bem. – Falo olhando para ele – Mas é segredo, ta certo? Não sei o que aconteceria se a Kikyou ou o Miroku ficassem sabendo.

- E vocês pretendem esconder isso pra sempre? – Ele pergunta um pouco irônico.

- Claro que não! A gente só precisa de... um tempo! Ele acabou com a Kikyou há pouco e o Miroku... bem, ele vai ter que aceitar, só que agora não é o momento. – Respondo desviando os olhos para Inuyasha, que ainda tinha Annie pendurada no pescoço.

- Não sei não Ká. Eu e a Ay não queríamos contar pra você por medo da sua reação, e olha só! Estamos completamente na boa. Acho que você e o Inuyasha podem estar se privando de certas coisas por bobagem. Pensa nisso. – Ele fala, na mesma hora em que um dos caras do time de futebol grita o nome do Kouga, fazendo sinal para que ele fosse até lá. – E essa é a minha deixa! – Ele exclama, depositando um beijo na minha bochecha e caminhando na direção do garoto.

Será que Kouga tinha razão? Quer dizer, a situação dele era diferente, porque é óbvio que eu não me importaria de ver os dois juntos, afinal eu e o Kouga nem estávamos namorando e eu tinha deixado bem claro que nós éramos apenas amigos. Ah, e a Ay não tem um primo que quebraria todos os ossos do Kouga se soubesse que os dois estão saindo. Mas por outro lado, o que eu não daria para poder estar com o Inuyasha agora? Para poder dançar com ele e ficar com ele, para mostrar para aquela loira que ele é _meu _e só _meu?_

- Nossa! Que cara é essa? – Escuto Sango falar, já ocupando o lugar de Kouga.

- Nada não. – Respondo, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e em seguida apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos. – Que ta achando da festa? – Pergunto entediada, fitando Inuyasha, que tinha Annie dançando em volta dele.

- Credo amiga! Que horror, nem parece que você ta numa festa! Se anima, vamos!

- Uhum... – Murmuro e começo a desenhar círculos com dedo na mesa.

- Hm... Por que você não vai lá? – Ela pergunta, também olhando para Inuyasha e Annie. Me viro para ela, a encarando com expressão irônica. Como se ela não soubesse. – Ta! Tudo bem, não precisa me olhar assim! Acho que posso resolver seu problema. A Kikyou ta _bem _entretida, se é que você me entende, acabei de passar por ela lá embaixo. E o Miroku... bem, eu distraio ele. – Ela me dá uma piscadinha e caminha até meu primo, que estava sentado em um dos puffs com a maior cara de tédio.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes me levanto desse banco, arrumo meus cabelos e caminho decidida até Inuyasha.

- Oi Annie! – Digo sorrindo, assim que me aproximo dos dois.

- Ká! Tudo bem? Está se divertindo? – Ela fala, parando de dançar e se virando para mim animada.

- Claro! Está tudo ótimo! – Respondo, percebendo o olhar desconfiado de Inuyasha. – Você poderia me emprestar o Inuyasha um pouquinho? – Pergunto, e espero que ela não tenha notado meu sorriso falso.

- Claro! – Ela responde rindo. – To precisando de uma bebida! Depois a gente se vê, Inu! – Ele completa lhe mandando um beijo no ar e saindo. Nossa, não pensei que fosse tão fácil.

- O que foi isso? – Ele pergunta se aproximando de mim – Sentiu saudades? – Aquele sorriso provocante surge nos lábios. Só de sentir o cheiro dele perto de mim, quase me derreto. Pode parecer idiota, mas estava tão feliz de ver aquela loira nojenta longe dele e de _me ver _ali com ele que aquele sorriso idiota não saia do meu rosto.

- Cala a boca e dança Inuyasha! – Digo, passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e começando a rebolar. Ele não espera nem mais um segundo para envolver minha cintura com seus braços fortes e começar a dançar comigo. Eu não faço a menor ideia de qual música estava tocando, só sabia que eu estava ali, dançando com Inuyasha, abraçada nele e sentindo o perfume dele.

Ficamos ali algum tempo, apenas dançando e, uma vez que outra, cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido um do outro. Isso até eu ver aquela cena que me fez parar automaticamente e arregalar os olhos.

- Ká? – Ele pergunta, ao notar que eu havia parado de me mexer. – Tudo bem?

- Sim. – Respondo, voltando a realidade. – Ei, lembra quando eu disse que a Sango ia distrair o Miroku, e por isso a gente poderia ficar juntos?

- Sim, mas o que que tem? – Ele pergunta e percebo o tom de curiosidade na sua voz.

- Pois bem, digamos que a Sango achou um jeito bem... _original _de distrair o Miroku. – Falo, virando Inuyasha na direção dos dois. Miroku tinha os braços em volta da cintura de Sango, enquanto ela tinha os seus na nuca dele, o puxando para um beijo... apaixonado?

- Meu deus. – Inuyasha fala, com os olhos arregalados – Alguém... Alguém precisa registrar esse momento! – Ele completa, puxando o celular do bolso, apontando para os dois e tirando algumas fotos.

- Você é mau Inuyasha. – Falo, fingindo um tom de reprovação.

- Você me ama do jeito que eu sou! – Ele responde convencido.

- Haha! Quem disse? – Pergunto, lhe mostrando a língua.

- Não precisa nem dizer... – Ele fala, pegando meu braço e me puxando para mais pra perto. Não consegui nem responder, pois nossas respirações já estavam se misturando, nossos lábios estavam tão pertos e seu olhar tão intenso que eu não tive como não me entregar. Aproximo meus lábios dos dele e nos beijamos, esquecendo de tudo a nossa volta.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**EllenChaii:** Oii! Que bom que gostou! Nossa, eu também estou louca por isso. OKASOPKAPOSKA Mil perdões pela demora, Beijos ;*

**Luu Higurashi Potter**: Oi! Ah, sem problemas! Que bom que gostou *-* Pois é, a Annie ainda vai aparecer muito, mas acho que vai ser divertido :D Ain, calma que logo ele volta pra você. E a Rin não parece ser MUITO ciumenta! OKAPOKSOAKS Mil desculpas pela demora. Beeijos ;*

**Jolie Taisho**: Sério? *-* Nossa, obrigada! Fico realmente feliz com isso *-* Perdão pela demora, mas espero que valha a pena. Beijos ;*

**Nanda Cagni**: Oii :D Aaah, fico muito feliz com isso! OSKAOAKOA Sério? Nossa, eu acho que meu perfil descreve uma boa parte de mim, e fico anima em saber que você se identificou com ele! Eu sou viciada nos livros das autoras que citei. Você também? OPASKOPKSPA Desculpa pela demora. Beijos ;*

**Sasnatsa's**: Oii (: POKASPOKAPOSK eu ri! Fico feliz que tenha "surtado", pois eu também enlouqueci. Enfim, que bom que gostou *-* Ah, já ouvi falar sim. Eu já dei uma mexida no site, mas como não se pode ter acesso sem conta, acabei não fazendo. Sim, pura preguiça! OAKSOPAKS Mas vou pensar seriamente no que você disse! Morro de curiosidade de mexer por lá. Obrigada pela dica (: Desculpa pela terrível demora, mas espero que valha a pena, Beeijos ;*

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**: Ain, que bom que gostou *-* Eu também adoro, é tããão lindo OKAOPAKSOPSK Espero que goste do próximo capítulo e ele compense a demora. Beijos :*

**Kiaraa**: Ah, sério? *-* Tenho que dizer que também foi horrível escrever ele e a Kikyou juntos, mas tinha tantas ideias pra ele e a Ká que valeu a pena esperar! Fico realmente feliz, sério *-* Para ser mais parecido com o do anime, só sendo hanyou e rabugento! Mas eu amo ele igual :D OPKASOPKAS Desculpa pela demora, sério. Mas espero que esse capítulo compense. Beijos ;*

**Ayame Gawaine**: Foi rapidinho, mas valeu a pena! Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Nossa, se isso acontecesse, eu sei lá, acho que pirava! OSKPOAKPSA Invejinha MESMO! Bom, espero que goste do capítulo, beeijos e aah, desculpa pela demora :x

**Joana-Taishou24:** Oii! Sério? *-* Obrigada :D Ain, eu seei, mil perdões pela demora. Eu juro que tento sempre adiantar ela, mas ou eu empaco ou fico em dúvida em como continuar e completamente perdida. Pode ter certeza que por mais que eu demore, eu atualizo, mas não posso garantir que será um capítulo por semana, pois a criatividade e a inspiração nem sempre colaboram comigo! Bom, espero sinceramente que o capítulo compense a demora e espero que goste, Beeijos :*


	23. Ciúmes

_Heeey!_

_Não demorei tanto dessa vez, né? *-*_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo..._

_Beijos!_

**Capítulo 23 – Ciúmes**

Olho para o lado e os grandes números do relógio me informam que já eram duas e meia. Viro-me para o outro lado, tentando voltar a dormir. Mas em protesto, minha barriga faz um barulho, me fazendo lembrar de que eu estava morrendo de fome.

Sem muitas opções, me sento na cama, soltando um bocejo enquanto me espreguiçava. A imagem de Kagome toma conta dos meus pensamentos quase de imediato. Droga, essa garota fica na minha cabeça da hora em que acordo até a hora em que vou dormir, isso quando ela não está nos meus sonhos. Abro um sorriso idiota com o pensamento e me levanto.

Vou até o banheiro e tomo uma ducha rápida. Arrasto-me preguiçosamente até o guarda-roupa e pego a primeira coisa que vejo na frente: uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta vermelha. Visto-as e me atiro na cama novamente. Por que mesmo eu tinha que levantar agora? Em resposta, minha barriga solta outro ronco e eu reviro os olhos. Ah claro, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Caminho até porta e, quando coloco a mão na maçaneta, escuto meu celular tocar. Solto um suspiro pesado e vou até ele. Meu coração estupidamente dá um pulo ao ver que era uma mensagem da Ká.

_"Bom dia! Acordei com vontade de ir à praia. Companhia pra mais tarde?"_

Foi o suficiente para o sol brilhar mais forte e passarinhos começarem a cantar. Espera, eu realmente pensei nisso? Essa coisa de estar apaixonado está me deixando meio gay. _Apaixonado. _É isso, não? Eu estou apaixonado pela Kagome. Soou como um clique na minha cabeça e serviu para alargar ainda mais meu sorriso. Quem diria Inuyasha?

Respondo a mensagem, dizendo que poderíamos sair mais tarde, pois já tínhamos combinado com todos de nos encontrarmos aqui em casa. Saio do quarto e desço as escadas cantarolando uma música antiga. A preguiça e o mau humor haviam me deixado completamente. É um dos efeitos que Kagome tem sobre mim.

Entro na cozinha distraidamente e vejo Rin e Sesshoumaru almoçando. Continuo cantarolando enquanto sirvo um pouco de suco de laranja.

- Hm... Alguém acordou de muito bom humor hoje... Sonhou com a Kagome, foi? – Rin pergunta, me fazendo engasgar com o suco. Os dois começam a rir de mim.

- Não é um pouco cedo pra você estar aqui, não? – Pergunto, depois de me recuperar, tentando implicar com ela. Largo o copo na pia e, ao não obter resposta, me volto para ela, que estava corada. E é aí que percebo que ela vestia a mesma saia de ontem e, quase como um vestido, uma camisa de Sesshoumaru. – A não ser que você... – E então a ficha cai. – Você dormiu aqui? – Pergunto, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você deduziu isso sozinho? – Sesshoumaru pergunta calmamente, passando um braço por trás da cadeira de Rin.

Eu estava chocado demais para pensar em uma resposta plausível, então apenas balanço a cabeça e me viro para servir meu prato. Era difícil assimilar, quer dizer, era a Rin, minha pequena, minha protegida com... Sesshoumaru! Não que tenha algo errado nisso, só era... estranho.

- Então... Aproveitaram a noite ontem? – Pergunto, tentando quebrar o silêncio incômodo que havia se formado. Mas foi a pergunta errada a se fazer. Rin começa a ficar mais vermelha ainda e eu arregalo os olhos ao perceber o outro sentido da pergunta. – NÃO! Não, digo, a festa, aproveitaram a festa ontem.

E antes que as coisas pudessem piorar, a campainha toca, me deixando aliviado.

- Eu atendo! – Digo, me levantando rapidamente e saindo dali. Abro a porta e vejo Kagome segurando uma sacola. – Err... Oi? – Falo sem jeito. Ela olha para os lados, abre um sorriso enorme e me dá um selinho. Sou pego de surpresa e, antes que pudesse reagir, ela já tinha passado por mim como um furacão. Viro-me para ver onde ela estava e consigo apenas vislumbrar suas pernas, subindo as escadas junto com Rin. Garotas...

Volto para a mesa e continuo a comer meu almoço. Sesshoumaru fica me encarando. Tento ignorá-lo, mas quando a sensação de estar sendo observado fica insuportável, ergo minha cabeça e retribuo o olhar.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – Pergunto e ele apenas ergue uma sobrancelha.

- O que você tem com a Kagome? – Ele pergunta repentinamente, me deixando confuso.

- Desde quando você liga? – Quer dizer, desde quando ele liga?

- Se esquivando da pergunta... Típico de você, Inuyasha. – Ele fala pausadamente.

- Olha aqui Sesshoumaru, eu não lhe devo satisfações. – Falo, terminado de comer e retirando meu prato da mesa. - Mas se quer tanto saber, eu realmente gosto da Kagome. – Respondo, ficando um pouco sem jeito ao falar isso em voz alta. Ele parece perceber algo, pois ergue as sobrancelhas e, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, escutamos as vozes das garotas se aproximando.

- Se você diz... – Kagome fala para Rin, que concorda. As duas param na cozinha e se voltam para nós. Rin estava vestindo um short jeans e uma regata lilás. Pelo que parece, Kagome havia trazido roupas para ela. No mesmo momento a campainha toca novamente. Caminho até a porta para ver quem era enquanto Sesshoumaru leva as garotas até a sala.

Abro a porta e dou de cara com dois zumbis. Miroku e Kouga tinham olheiras e uma cara péssima. Arregalo os olhos ao vê-los e, sem esperar convite, os dois entram e se sentam no sofá.

- Credo! – Kagome fala, arregalando os olhos – Vocês estão péssimos!

- Haha. Muito engraçadinha. – Miroku diz ironicamente.

- Desculpe, não resisti. – Ela responde sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – Bem, tenho que voltar pra casa. Não teve jeito de eu conseguir fazer Sango levantar, vou chamá-la e já volto. – Ela fala, depositando um beijo na bochecha de Kouga e saindo porta a fora.

- Ann... Devo perguntar? – Falo, apontando para a cara dos dois.

- Ah cara, nem me fale. – Miroku começa, e eu me sento ao seu lado, percebendo que a história era longa – Lembra que eu perguntei a Kikyou se ela queria carona ontem? – Aceno com a cabeça e percebo que Sesshoumaru e Rin também prestavam atenção na história. Kouga estava quase dormindo no sofá. – Bem, ela disse que não, que tinha combinado com minha mãe que dormiria na Kagura e que o pai dela iria buscá-las. Não vi nenhum problema nisso, então vim com vocês. Eu e Kouga chegamos, fomos fazer um lanche, tomar um banho e, quando finalmente íamos dormir, Kikyou chegou em casa. Ela estava podre de bêbada, não conseguia nem discernir as palavras. Um cara veio trazê-la, ele disse que encontrou ela tentando dar o fora em um outro cara na festa, mas sem muito sucesso. Ele a ajudou e não sei como conseguiu arrancar dela o endereço da nossa casa. Graças a deus era um cara "do bem" e trouxe-a aqui, se não nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido. – Ele solta um bocejo e depois continua – Lógico que com toda essa confusão meus pais acordaram e quando viram o estado de Kikyou quase tiveram um surto. Minha mãe começou a brigar, mas minha irmã nem sabia onde estava. Acabou que a colocaram em baixo da água fria do chuveiro e depois ela desabou na cama.

- Meu deus. – Rin fala, parecendo chocada.

- Pois é. – Miroku concorda – Ela acordou há pouco tempo e ainda estava ouvindo um xingão de minha quando eu e Kouga saímos de casa.

- Meu deus, Kikyou está louca. – Falo preocupado – Nem imagino o que teria acontecido se esse cara não estivesse lá pra ajudá-la. Mas e a Kagura?

- Não sei como, mas conseguiu chegar viva em casa. – Miroku responde – Depois que Kikyou chegou em casa, minha mãe ligou para a mãe de Kagura, para perguntar sobre ela.

Ficamos todos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Isso até a campainha tocar novamente e Kouga, que havia cochilado, dar um pulo do sofá, nos fazendo rir.

- Devem ser Kagome e Sango. – Digo, me levantando e indo abrir a porta. Kagome me olha com uma cara estranha e entra em casa, indo até a sala.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Sango responde, seguindo o mesmo caminho de Kagome.

Eu estava prestes a fechar a porta, quando percebo mais alguém ali.

- Kikyou? – Exclamo surpreso.

- Posso entrar? – Ela pergunta, mas sua voz estava baixinha, quase inaudível.

- Err... pode. – Respondo, indicando a sala. Ela entra e senta em um canto mais isolado, mas ainda assim perto de Kagome.

O que Kikyou estava fazendo aqui? E junto com Kagome? Isso não poderia ficar mais estranho. E desconfortável.

Volto para a sala e me sento no mesmo lugar de antes, ao lado de Miroku.

- Mas então Inuyasha, tenho uma pergunta interessante, aonde você se enfiou ontem na festa? – Ele pergunta desconfiado – E você também, né priminha? Mal te vi no fim da festa! – Ele completa, encarando Kagome, que começa a ficar branca. Escuto Sango soltar uma risada e lanço um olhar mortal para ela. Hora da vingança.

- Sabe Miroku, tenho uma coisa mais interessante ainda. – Abro um sorriso enquanto pego meu celular e lanço um olhar travesso para Sango, que começa a ficar desconfiada. – Reconhece esses dois? – Digo, entregando o celular a Miroku. Sango se aproxima e, ao olhar a foto, fica em estado de choque e depois começa a corar violentamente.

- O que é isso? – Rin pergunta curiosa. Eu e Kagome começamos a rir absurdamente alto da expressão de Miroku e de Sango. Ao notar que não ia obter nenhuma resposta, Rin se levanta e pega o celular da mão de Miroku, que estava chocado demais para reagir. Ela olha a foto e começa a rir, mostrando para Kouga e Sesshoumaru logo em seguida.

- Owwwn! Que fofos! – Rin exclama, agora olhando para os dois. – Eu sempre disse que vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

- Isso ainda vai dar em casamento. – Kouga fala, soltando uma risada.

Estavam todos rindo, exceto Miroku e Sango, quando o celular da Ká começa a tocar. Ela pega o aparelho e olha para a tela, fazendo uma cara de curiosa. Essa cara se transforma em um sorriso enorme quando ela atende o celular. Sorriso que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

- Oi Will! – Ela fala, com aquele sorriso no rosto. No mesmo momento todos da sala ficam em silêncio e se viram para ela. – Não, eu estou aqui na casa do Inuyasha. Não – Ela ri – Todos estão aqui. Sim! Claro, pode vir, aí combinamos as coisas para a gincana. – Ela solta uma risada – Certo. Beijo, tchau. – Ela desliga o celular e, ao perceber que todos, inclusive Kikyou que nem havia se manifestado ainda, estavam olhando para ela, sorri envergonhada.

- Como exatamente o Will tem o seu celular? – Miroku faz a pergunta que eu tinha em mente. Apenas olho para ela, esperando por uma resposta.

- Ah... Eu passei para ele outro dia. – Ela responde.

- Mas então, ele está vindo aqui? – Rin pergunta.

- Aha. – Ela acena com a cabeça – Aí poderemos decidir algumas coisas para a gincana.

- Ei! Eu vou buscar suco. Alguém mais quer? – Pergunto, me levantando do sofá enquanto alguns deles diziam que sim. – Hm... Kagome, você pode me ajudar com os copos?

- Claro. – Ela responde, também se levantando.

Caminho na frente, chegando antes e encostando-me no balcão, esperando por ela. Kagome entra na cozinha com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Primeiro: Quando e por que exatamente você deu seu celular para _ele? _E segundo: Por que você o convidou para vir na MINHA casa? – Pergunto, mantendo a cara de emburrado que não conseguia sair do meu rosto.

Kagome solta um suspiro e dá um passo na minha direção.

- Você quer que eu ligue e peça para ele não vir mais? – Ela pergunta, me observando.

Solto um grunhido e começo a fitar o armário. Percebo que ela se aproximava de mim, com um sorriso no rosto. Viro-me para ela e sinto seus braços me envolverem pela cintura, enquanto sua cabeça repousava no meu peito.

- Inuyasha, isso tudo é ciúme? – Ela pergunta divertida. Seguro seu rosto com minhas duas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para mim.

- Eu to morrendo de ciúmes. – Respondo simplesmente. Um sorriso lindo aparece no rosto dela, enquanto seus lábios se aproximam dos meus e me dão um selinho demorado. - Ei Ká, por que a Kikyou veio com vocês? – Pergunto depois de um tempo, um pouco desconfiado. Kagome solta um suspiro.

- Miroku te contou o que ela fez ontem? – Ela pergunta e eu faço que sim com a cabeça – Bem, Tia Aya veio falar comigo hoje. Ela pediu para que eu desse uma olhada na minha prima e que eu começasse a andar mais com ela, para evitar que essas... _coisas _aconteçam novamente. – Ela faz uma careta – Deve ter dito o mesmo para Kikyou, pois ela veio me perguntar o que eu iria fazer e se poderia ir junto. Obviamente eu não pude dizer que não.

- Já está sendo difícil esconder as coisas do pessoal todo, imagine com Kikyou andando atrás de você pra lá e pra cá? – Falo, também fazendo uma careta ao imaginar o quanto isso ia ser ruim.

- Ah, nem me fale. – Ela faz uma cara preocupada – Sabe, eu tenho medo de que ela tente voltar com você. – Fico surpreso ao ouvir isso. E feliz. Muito feliz.

- É, você realmente deve se preocupar com isso. – Respondo irônico. Como se eu algum dia considerasse em voltar com Kikyou. Kagome dá um tapa no meu braço ao ouvir minha resposta. Olho para ela de imediato.

- Doeu ta?

- Ah, você mereceu. – Ela retruca sorrindo, enquanto eu olho para ela, fazendo beicinho. Ela revira os olhos e abre um sorriso, me dando outro selinho.

Nesse momento ouvimos um pigarro vindo da porta da cozinha e praticamente nos empurramos para longe. Meu coração só volta a bater normalmente quando vejo que era Rin, parada na soleira da porta.

- Ah, agora vejo por que o suco está demorando tanto. – Ela implica sorrindo.

- Ah ta, né. Dorme um dia aqui e já acha que manda. – Respondo, fazendo-a corar e Kagome soltar uma risadinha.

- De qualquer forma – Ela continua – Não demorem muito, Miroku já está ficando impaciente. – Fala, saindo da cozinha.

Pego a jarra de suco, Kagome me ajuda com os copos e voltamos para a sala. Servimos todo mundo e, no momento em que sentamos nos sofás, a campainha toca novamente. Ao me lembrar de que provavelmente era Will, não movo um músculo para abrir a porta. Sesshoumaru solta um suspiro impaciente e se levanta. Ele caminha até a porta e ergue as sobrancelhas. Continuo observando e vejo Will e... Annie? Quem convidou ela? Bem, sendo Annie, não poderíamos esperar menos do que uma visita surpresa. De qualquer jeito, os dois entram e vão se sentando.

- Oi pessoal! O que acharam da festa ontem? – Annie pergunta animada.

- Estava ótima! – Miroku responde, fazendo com que eu e Kagome soltássemos uma risadinha.

- Bem, vamos aproveitar que tem bastante gente aqui e decidir sobre as tarefas da gincana. Afinal, não queremos perder, não é? – Sango pergunta, tentando evitar que a história do beijo voltasse a tona de novo.

- Sango tem razão. – Will fala, retirando um papel de sua mochila – Eu tenho aqui as tarefas. Vocês podem ver quem da turma de vocês pode fazer o que e eu e Annie falamos da nossa.

- Ta, vamos lá. – Kagome responde, parecendo ficar animada.

- Vamos começar pelo mais simples: xadrez. – Ele fala, se voltando para nós.

- Rin! – Kouga responde automaticamente.

- Creio que teremos um problema aí. – Will responde pensativo – Temos o Ben na nossa turma.

- Não acho que isso seja um problema. – Ká fala – Se ele for tão esperto como parece, Rin provavelmente terá um adversário à altura. Os dois podem treinar juntos e depois decidirem quem irá jogar.

- Nenhum problema por mim. – Rin responde sorrindo.

- Claro que não. – Annie se mete na conversa – Quem se importaria em passar um tempinho a mais com aquele loiro gostoso? Mesmo que para jogar xadrez. – Ela pisca para Rin e Sesshoumaru se engasga com o suco.

- Acho que Ben pensará da mesma forma, ele é um cara gente boa. – Will responde sorrindo.

- Próxima? – Kagome pergunta e Will sorri para ela antes de falar, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Corrida de obstáculos, feminino e masculino. – Ele lê.

- To dentro! – Sango e Miroku respondem ao mesmo tempo, ficando corados logo em seguida.

- Como são dois, pensei em ser um de cada turma. – Will fala – Como não temos nenhuma garota que se disponha, podemos ficar com a Sango e... Miroku, se importaria se não participasse dessa?

- Sem problemas. – Ele responde. – Já vou participar do futebol mesmo.

- Fechado então, da nossa turma é o Jack, vocês podem treinar juntos. – Ele se vira para Sango.

- Jack? Tipo o Jack da equipe de corrida? – Ela tinha os olhos brilhando. Não sei o que essas garotas gostam tanto desses caras da outra turma. Miroku solta um grunhido.

- Sim! – Annie confirma, batendo palminhas de animação. Pois é, ela definitivamente já se sentia parte do grupo.

- Time para o futebol? – Will continua – Se vocês quiserem eu posso participar desse.

- Não precisa. – Falo rapidamente. Só o que faltava eu ter que aturar esse babaca nos treinos também. – Já temos o time fechado.

- Pois eu aposto que tem uma vaga para ele no time. – Kagome vem em sua defesa. Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava era vê-la defendendo Will.

- Mas na verdade não tem. – Respondo encarando-a.

Ela estava prestes a responder quando Will se intromete novamente. Garoto metido.

- Ei, calma! – Ele fala se aproximando de Kagome, que estava praticamente de pé – Não tem problema, eu não faço questão de participar do time. Já temos o tango. – Ele lança uma piscadinha para ela, que abre um sorriso. – Quer tentar alguns passos? – Ele pergunta descaradamente, estendendo a mão para ela. Humpf! Até parece que Kagome vai aceitar, ela mal conhece esse babaca, não iria sair dançando por aí com ele s...

- Claro! – Ela se levanta e se aproxima dele, me lançando um olhar mortal.

- Aah! Sempre quis aprender a dançar tango! – Annie exclama suspirando. – É tão sexy!

- Ta aí uma coisa que poderíamos aprender juntos! – Falo, me virando para ela que abre um sorriso.

- Boa! – Miroku exclama, batendo na minha mão e começando a rir.

Kagome apenas me lança um olhar pasmo e se vira para Will, colocando a mão em seu ombro enquanto ele colocava a dele em sua cintura. As garotas afastam os móveis e os sofás, para que eles tivessem mais espaço e assim começa minha tortura.

Will joga o corpo dela para um lado e depois para o outro e, rapidamente, os dois se afastam. Ele a gira para longe e, antes que pudessem se separar, ele segura sua mão, como se estivesse preso a ela. Novamente ele a gira, e os dois param, um de frente para o outro. Eles ficam se encarando fixamente, e, em um típico movimento de tango, viram a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Em seguida Kagome dobra a perna contra a de Will, levando-a até a cintura dele. Ele segura a perna descoberta dela, devido ao short curto, e desce seu corpo contra o dela, de modo que os dois ficam inclinados: ele para frente e ela para trás.

- Lindos! – Rin exclama, sorrindo.

- Isso que eles nem ensaiaram! – Sango exclama boquiaberta. – Vamos ganhar isso certo.

Observo Kagome corar e Will passar um braço pelos seus ombros, com um sorriso vitorioso. Babaca.

- Ta, foi incrivelmente perfeito, como era de se esperar. – Annie fala, se levantando do sofá e começando a desfilar enquanto falava – Maaaas... Vamos ao que interessa: o cover!

- Alguém tem alguma ideia? – Rin pergunta, enquanto descansava as pernas no colo de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu tenho! – Annie praticamente grita extremamente entusiasmada. – Podemos dançar "When I Grow Up" das Pussycat Dolls. – Ela tinha os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Eu topo. – Sango responde.

- To dentro. – Rin concorda.

- Tenho escolha? – Ká pergunta e solta uma risada.

- AAAAAH! Que ótimo! Bem, eu tenho toda a coreografia pronta, só precisamos ensaiar. Não é nada difícil, mas vocês terão que dar duro. – Ela fala, como se estivesse adorando dar uma de professora.

- Ann... Mas não são cinco no clipe? – Miroku pergunta, contando nos dedos.

- Ah, eu meio que convidei alguém já. – Annie fala – Se vocês não se importarem, claro.

- Quem? – Kouga pergunta desconfiado.

- Lisa. – Will parece ficar desconfortável quando Annie pronuncia o nome dela. Hm... Interessante. O garoto perfeito não é tão perfeito assim... – Ela dança super bem e prometo que irá se esforçar.

- Claro que pode ser ela! – Rin exclama sorrindo.

- Perfeito então, podemos começar os ensaios essa semana. Minha mãe tem um salão e já colocou a nossa disposição! – Ela continua sorrindo. – Só temos que decidir quem é quem.

- Desde que eu não seja a Nicole, ta perfeito. – Sango fala, se esquivando de ser a principal.

- Você pode ser a Melody. – Annie responde. – E Lisa ficará feliz em ser a Jess. Temos que decidir as outras agora.

Will e Kagome, que ainda estavam de pé, vão se sentar, e ele insiste em deixar aquela maldita mão por trás dos ombros dela. Eu podia sentir as faíscas saindo dos meus olhos.

- Pois eu acho que a Annie daria uma bela Nicole. – Digo sorrindo.

A garota quase teve um surto. Primeiro ela ficou estática, depois ela olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto e em seguida pulou no meu colo, perguntando se era verdade. Pelo canto do olho pude ver as faíscas saindo dos olhos de Kagome, e senti um calafrio.

- Sério Inu? Você realmente acha? – Ela pergunta sorrindo.

- Pois bem, se Inuyasha acha isso, quem somos nós para contrariar, não? – Kagome fala e vejo que Sango percebe que as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior.

- Bem, acho que a Rin ficaria perfeita como Kimberly e a Ká poderia ser a Ashley. – Ela completa – Estamos decididas então?

- Com certeza! – Annie fala, saindo do meu colo e voltando ao seu lugar.

- Bem, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir. Combinei de sair com a minha mãe mais tarde. – Will fala, já se levantando, para meu alívio.

- Ah! Pode deixar que eu te acompanho! – Ká se levanta também, enganchando seu braço no dele e praticamente o arrastando para fora – Tchau pessoal, até mais.

Mas... o que?

- Bem, nós vamos indo também. – Rin fala se levantando e segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru, que parecia se divertir com minha cara. – Tchau, nos falamos depois. – Ela completa e os dois caminham em direção a garagem.

- Bom, já que todos estão indo não é? – Miroku se levanta – Eu e Kouga vamos lá em casa jogar play, você vem? – Ele me pergunta.

- Não, não... Eu tenho que fazer umas... coisas. – Respondo, enquanto pensava em mil formas diferentes e dolorosas de matar William Miller.

- Ta beleza então. – Os dois saem tagarelando sobre quem jogaria melhor.

- Inuyasha, não sei como, mas você conseguiu irritá-la. – Sango fala baixinho, pois Kikyou e Annie ainda estavam na sala. – Boa sorte. – Ela completa, saindo porta a fora.

- Tchau Inu! – Annie fala, depositando um beijo na minha bochecha – Até mais.

Viro-me para trás e vejo Kikyou parada, apenas me observando. Ela usava uma calça jeans azul marinho e uma blusa branca. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque feito as pressas, e ela ainda tinha grandes óculos escuros escondendo o rosto. Ela se aproxima de mim e abre um pequeno sorriso enquanto tira os óculos, deixando a vista pequenos rastros das olheiras, provavelmente cobertas por maquiagem.

- Inuyasha... – Ela fala, ficando em silêncio logo depois. Certo, isso está extremamente desconfortável. Ela não poderia simplesmente ir embora?

- Kikyou eu...

- Não Inuyasha, escute. – Ela começa – Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, é tão estranho, quer dizer, ficamos juntos por tanto tempo e agora... – Eu solto um suspiro pesado – Não fique chateado, eu só quero te pedir desculpas. Eu errei muito feio antes, não só com você, mas com um monte de gente também. Sei que só falando isso eu não conseguirei mudar o que já aconteceu, mas espero que você possa pelo menos me perdoar, porque, de todas as pessoas que eu já magoei, de todas as pessoas que eu já causei problemas, você é a que eu mais me importo, e a que eu mais me arrependo. E, talvez, a que eu tenha magoado mais fundo. – Algumas lágrimas começam a brotar dos seus olhos, mas ela insiste em não deixá-las cair. – Você acha que algum dia conseguirá me perdoar?

Wow.

Isso com certeza me pegou desprevenido. Quando eu ia imaginar que Kikyou apareceria na minha casa para pedir desculpas por tudo o que ela me fez? Nunca, na verdade.

- Eu acho que... Acho que posso tentar. – Falo, abrindo um sorriso tímido. Sem esperar mais nada, ela sorri e envolve seus braços em torno de minha cintura, me dando um abraço apertado. Pego de surpresa, levo alguns segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido e, enfim, retribuir o abraço.

- Obrigada Inuyasha. – Ela fala, quando finalmente me solta. – Isso é realmente importante para mim. – Ela continua próxima – Estou tentando mudar, me tornar alguém melhor... Se você quiser – Ela acaricia meu rosto – Se eu... Nós um dia...

Entendendo finalmente o que ela queria dizer, coloco minha mão sobre a sua que estava no meu rosto, retirando-a dali.

- Kikyou... Eu acho que agora não é o moment... – Ela coloca um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

- Shhh... Eu compreendo. – Ela sorri – De qualquer forma, obrigada. – Ela deposita um beijo na minha bochecha e vai embora.

Certo. O que foi isso? O que exatamente acabou de acontecer aqui? Kikyou, minha ex-namorada, aquela que me traiu mil vezes, que me enganou, que ligava apenas para aparência. Quando, exatamente quando ela havia se transformado em Kikyou, a inocente? Eu PRECISO contar isso para Kagome, imagino o que ela vai dizer quando ela souber que... Bem, isso _se _ela quiser falar comigo.

A culpa não foi minha, quer dizer, ninguém mandou Kagome ficar defendo aquele babaca do Will, e muito menos dançar com ele. Ela não é mais uma garota qualquer, livre e solta por aí. Ela é... ela é a _minha _Kagome. Mesmo que ninguém saiba. Mesmo que nem ela saiba. Solto um suspiro e subo para o quarto. Olho pela janela, na esperança de vê-la, mas encontro apenas suas cortinas. Atiro-me na cama e fico encarando o teto. É, talvez eu tenha um pouco de culpa. Quer dizer, eu não precisava ter dito que eu e a Annie poderíamos aprender tango juntos e também não precisava ter dito que ela seria uma perfeita Nicole, quando eu sei que Kagome seria muito melhor. Droga Inuyasha, como você é idiota!

Levanto da cama e pego meu celular. Digito o número de Kagome e lhe envio uma mensagem.

_"Eu sou um idiota. Me desculpa? :( "_

Não dá nem um minuto e meu celular toca.

_"Talvez..."_

Talvez? Como assim talvez? Essa garota ainda me deixa maluco. Pego o celular e começo a digitar.

_"Ainda vamos à praia?"_

Envio e fico segurando o celular, que, dessa vez, demora um pouco mais para tocar novamente.

_"Você tem dez minutos para estar aqui na frente da minha casa."_

Sorrio com a resposta e pulo da cama, pegando o celular e um dinheiro e tocando tudo no bolso da bermuda. Desço as escadas correndo e, quando vou abrir a porta, minha mãe abre primeiro, chegando em casa com Slin.

- Aonde o mocinho pensa que está indo sem um casaco? – Ela pergunta sorrindo.

- Oi mãe! – Dou um beijo na sua bochecha – Como foi lá no veterinário?

- Ah, tudo certo. – Ela responde feliz – Como foi a tarde?

- Foi legal, o pessoal veio aqui. Na verdade acabaram de ir embora.

- Hm, que pena. – Ela fala, deixando a bolsa em cima da mesa e entrando na cozinha.

- Bem mãe, to saindo. Prometo não chegar tarde.

- Inuyasha! Não está se esquecendo de nada? – Ela surge da cozinha, me lançando aquele olhar.

- Ah, o moletom. Certo. – Digo mais para mim mesmo do que para ela. Subo as escadas correndo e pego um blusão azul marinho.

- Estou indo. Tchau mãe! – Grito, já saindo de casa.

- Não volte muito tarde! – Ela diz.

Caminho até a casa de Kagome e, ao chegar lá, aperto a campainha. Em seguida a porta se abre e consigo ver Sra. Higurashi, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Olá Inuyasha! – Ela diz, fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse – Como vai?

- Tudo bem – Respondo retribuindo o sorriso – E a senhora?

- Ah, tudo perfeito. Sente, por favor. – Ela aponta para o sofá, sentando em seguida. Faço o mesmo. – Então querido, vai sair com a Ká?

- Sim... – Respondo meio sem jeito. Não é sempre que você é interrogado pela mãe da garota que você gosta.

- Ela já vai descer. – Ela fala, ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome surge das escadas.

- Oi. – Ela diz sorrindo.

- Hey. – Respondo ainda sem jeito.

- Bem, acho melhor vocês irem. – Sra. Higurashi fala animada – Assim não voltam muito tarde. – Ela se vira para mim – Você não vai querer irritar Akira no primeiro encon...

- MÃE! – Kagome grita e abro um sorriso ao ver seu rosto corado – Nós já estamos de saída! Até mais. – Ela diz, segurando minha mão e me arrastando porta a fora.

- Adeus queridos! Se divirtam! – Consigo ouvi-la falar, antes de Kagome fechar a porta.

- Me desculpe pela minha mãe, ela realmente não sabe o que fala e... – Ela começa a se explicar e eu apenas peço para ela ficar quieta.

- Não tem problema Ká. – Abro um sorriso e começamos a caminhar.

A praia não ficava muito longe, podíamos tranquilamente ir a pé, apesar de que, da última vez fomos de carro. Só de me lembrar da última vez abro um sorriso, as garotas jogando bola com a gente, Sesshoumaru com Inoue, nós atirando as garotas no mar... Eu e Kikyou juntos. É impressionante como as coisas mudaram. E agora tinha Kagome... Ah! Aliás...

- Ká? – Pergunto, ainda caminhando ao seu lado. Ela olha para mim. – Você está braba comigo? Quer dizer, desculpe pelo que eu disse lá em casa. Eu realmente não queria te magoar ou te irritar. É só que...

- Ciúmes? – Ela pergunta, abrindo um sorriso maroto. E aí eu tive certeza de que estava tudo bem.

- Bem... é. – Digo, encarando o chão.

- Pois bem... Vou te contar um segredo... – Ela faz cara de mistério e segura minha mão. – Eu também estava morrendo de ciúmes da Annie. – Ela abre um sorriso tímido, me fazendo abrir outro.

- Eu sabia! – Exclamo convencido, fazendo-a me dar um empurrão, mas sem soltar minha mão, algo que me agrada extremamente.

- Bobo. – Ela retruca, ainda sorrindo.

Levamos mais alguns minutos para chegar à praia, e nesse tempo ficamos conversando e rindo sobre tudo. Quando finalmente pisamos na areia, o sol estava começando a baixar e Kagome estava mais linda do que nunca.

- Vamos sentar? – Ela pergunta sorrindo.

- Claro. – Respondo, já me sentando e vendo-a fazer o mesmo. Ficamos alguns segundos encarando o mar e observando o pôr-do-sol. Kagome deixa sua cabeça repousar no meu ombro e segura minha mão.

- O que a gente vai fazer a respeito da Kikyou? – Ela pergunta de repente, começando a brincar com minha mão.

- Podíamos contratar um sequestrador. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Meu deus Inuyasha, suas piadas estão decaindo. – Ela retruca rindo.

- É, mas enquanto elas te fizerem rir eu vou continuar falando. – Respondo e praticamente consigo vê-la revirando os olhos.

- Mas agora falando sério...

- Acho que não devemos fazer nada, só temos que ser um pouco mais cuidadosos. – Ela solta um suspiro.

- Queria tanto não ter que ficar escondido com você... – Ela fala, afastando sua cabeça do meu ombro e virando para mim.

- Podemos contar para todo mundo então! – A ideia começa a me contagiar – Poderemos sair nos fins de semanas, ir ao cinema, ficar juntos nas festas! Você sabe que é o que eu mais quero! Também poderemos sair com a Rin, o Sesshoumaru, a Sango, o Miroku... – Minha alegria praticamente desaparece e a imagem de Miroku dizendo para que eu não ficasse com sua prima toma conta dos meus pensamentos. E ainda tinha Kikyou. Kagome percebe meu desanimo e segura meu rosto com suas mãos, fazendo um carinho.

- Não é tão simples, né? – Ela sorri tristemente – Mas calma, acho que temos que esperar só mais um pouco em relação à Kikyou. Ela vai superar o término do namoro de vocês e então poderemos ficar juntos.

- Kikyou não é o maior problema no momento. – Me viro para encarar o mar novamente.

- Miroku? – Ela pergunta e eu aceno com a cabeça – Bem, eu estava me preparando para isso. Miroku não manda em mim e não tem o direito de escolher com quem eu devo ficar ou não. Eu sei que parece grosso, mas é a verdade. Também sei que ele não faz por mal, é só para me proteger, mas ele vai ter que aceitar que eu gosto de você. – Ela termina a frase e logo começa a corar. Meu coração dá um pulo ao ouvir aquilo e me viro para ela rapidamente.

- O que você acabou de dizer? – Ela fica mais vermelha ainda e começa a encarar o chão, meio sem graça e parecendo um pouco incerta. – Ká?

- Nada, esquece. – Ela fala baixinho.

- Ká! – Viro seu rosto para mim – Eu te amo. – Abro um sorriso e vejo a surpresa nos seus olhos, seguida por um sorriso.

- Inuyasha eu... Eu também te amo. – Ela alarga o sorriso e me dá um beijo.

Achei que seria precipitado falar agora, mas depois de ouvi-la dizer que me ama, qualquer pensamento ruim simplesmente some. Kagome me ama. Ela me ama. Ela ME ama. Toma essa, _Will_!

Nossos lábios se separam, mas continuamos próximos. Eu observava cada detalhe daquele rosto perfeito, que agora era meu. Só meu.

- Eu te amo Kagome. – Repito baixinho, perto do seu ouvido. Ela sorri e me dá outro selinho, se afastando em seguida. Me deito na areia com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto. O sol já tinha se posto, e as primeiras estrelas estavam começando a surgir no céu. Alargo mais o sorriso ao sentir Kagome se deitar ao meu lado, depositando sua cabeça no meu peito.

- Sabe, por um momento, fiquei incerta sobre o que você ia dizer... – Ela responde, começando a brincar com a gola da minha camiseta.

- Aé? Pois agora você já sabe... E eu vou estar sempre aqui para te lembrar... – Respondo voltando a aproximar meu rosto do seu, que continha um sorriso lindo, e selando meus lábios aos dela.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Priy Taisho:**__ Ah, obrigada! AOSKPOSAK Fico feliz que goste da minha fic, e espero não ter demorado muito dessa vez (: Beijos ;*_

_**EllenChaii:**__ Fico realmente feliz com isso! OAKSPOAKSPOKA Não sei nada em relação ao Ban e a Caps Lock também me seduz às vezes aopkspokas Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*  
_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Sério? *-* Então você vai adorar mais ainda esse com mais dessas ceninhas! Também acho que a Rin é fofa, mas poxa, luta pelo Sesshy oras! Eu ainda vou roubar o Inu da Ká :D POKSAPOASK ta, me deixa sonhar! Ah, se o Will ficar sozinho eu falo sobre você, quem sabe ele se interessa? OKSAPOSAKA Ain, estou louca pro Miroku e pra Sango se acertarem! Eles são lindinhos juntos, pena que só eles não se ligam nisso ¬¬' POAKSPOAKS Quem bom que gosta das roupas. Adoro fazê-las! Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*_

_**Kiaraa**__: Ain, sério? KASOKASOPKSOA *-* Queria então ver sua cara lendo esse! Por que eu fiquei com cara de boba quando reli :D Simples: sendo a Kikyou! Espero não ter demorado muito dessa vez e principalmente que goste. Beijos ;*_

_**Sasnatsa's**__: Oiii! Estou bem, e você? ^^ Ah, que bom que gostou. As roupas ficaram legais, né? Apanhei pra fazer, mas no final acho que amei! AOSKPOSKPOAS Ain, eu queria ser tadinha assim também ;~ OPASKPOASK o pior/melhor que só aparecem caras lindos pra ela! E eu aqui...! OSAKPOSAKOAS Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*_

_**Ayame Gawaine:**__ Ah, a Annie é atirada mesmo, mas não sei ao certo, se ela não tem amigos, deve ser por algum motivo, né? Mas vamos ver se agora ela entra no grupinho ou só está de passagem! OASKPOSAK Siiim! Acho que a Ayame se enganou ;) Certamente ele falaria! AOKSOPSKAPAOK Mas o Kouga é um fofo, né? Tadinha mesmo, mas o Will é o Will né. E ela logo se encontrou com o Inu, então compensa :D Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*  
_

_**Silvana-chan:**__ Oii! Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada :D Fico muito feliz que goste do que escrevo. Não, o Kouga não é gay. Isso é só coisa da cabeça do Inuyasha APOSKPOSAK Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*_


	24. Fuga

_Oi gente!_

_Depois de tanto tempo, estou de volta!_

_Imagino que vocês saibam como é a correria de fim de ano, tem todas as provas, os trabalhos e etc, o que fez com que eu não conseguisse postar. Mas esse não foi o único motivo porque demorei tanto... É que ultimamente tenho ficado um pouco travada nessa fic. Eu abro a página do word e não consigo escrever. Confesso que foi com muito esforço que terminei esse capítulo, por isso queria pedir que fossem pacientes comigo, porque eu estou tentando, e também não irei postar a fic de qualquer jeito!_

_Acho que devia falar isso para vocês._

_Agora espero que gostem do capítulo e boa leitura!_

_Beijos, Srta Taisho._

**Capítulo 24 – Fuga**

É a quinta vez que minha mãe passa correndo por mim. Dessa vez ela carregava um par de sapatos de salto e, antes, eu podia jurar que estava carregando um abajur. Mas não posso confiar na minha visão, pelo menos não agora que eu havia acabado de acordar. Como que para confirmar o que eu tinha dito, solto um bocejo. Esfrego os olhos tentando afastar a preguiça e dou uma mordida no bolo de laranja que Emma havia feito.

Eu tinha ido dormir tarde essa noite, tudo culpa do Inuyasha, óbvio. Não que ele tivesse me trazido tarde para casa, mas porque ele simplesmente tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, me impedindo de dormir. Sinto meus lábios se abrirem num sorriso ao me lembrar dele falando que me amava.

- Kagome, minha filha! Você sabe que eu te amo, mas está parecendo um zumbi hoje! – Minha mãe fala, parando em frente à mesa onde eu tomava café – Tudo isso por causa do Inuyasha? Esse menino já te deixa assim no primeiro encontro, imagina se...

- MÃE! – Exclamo, fazendo Emma soltar uma risadinha. Ela também estava na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa que tinha um cheiro muito bom. – Não foi um... encontro. Nós só saímos como... amigos! – Digo, já sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Certo filha, e eu não estou grávida! – Ela fala e solta uma risadinha. – Mas agora vá se arrumar. Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. – Ela me dá uma piscadinha.

- Me arrumar? Nós vamos sair? – Pergunto, percebendo só agora que ela estava toda arrumada.

- Ai! Mas que filha desnaturada que eu tenho! Você realmente não sabe que dia é hoje? – Ela pergunta, me encarando.

Certo. Não é aniversário do meu pai, nem o dela. Será que o bebê está completando mais um mês? Quer dizer, alguém comemora isso? AH! MEU DEUS.

- MÃE! PARABÉNS! – Digo, me levantando rapidamente e correndo para abraçá-la. Como eu pude esquecer? Eu devo estar péssima mesmo, minha mãe está falando do aniversário de casamento dela desde, sei lá, o início do ano?

- Ah, ela lembrou. – Ela responde, retribuindo o abraço e abrindo um sorriso. – Vou te desculpar dessa vez, afinal, teve seu primeiro encontro com o Inuyash...

- Mãe! – Repreendo-a de imediato. Ela sorri e eu reviro os olhos. – Você precisa de ajuda?

- Bem, você tirar o pijama vai ser um grande avanço. As visitas já devem estar chegando, e sabe quem vai vir? – Ela pergunta sorrindo – O Inuyas...

- JÁ ESTOU SUBINDO! – Grito correndo escada acima e tapando os ouvidos, fazendo com que ela e Emma começassem a rir.

Bem, desde ontem, quando Inuyasha me deixou em casa, minha mãe está assim. É só sobre isso que ela fala, quero só ver como vai ser esse almoço. Solto um suspiro e vou para o quarto. Tomo um banho rápido e seco o cabelo com o secador, deixando-o liso. Coloco um jeans, um corpete em tons de rosa e preto e um salto básico. Passo uma maquiagem simples e desço correndo, para ajudar minha mãe a arrumar as coisas.

- Nossa... Que linda! Está assim toda arrumada para o... – Minha mãe começa a falar, mas a interrompo antes que continuasse com aquilo.

- PAI! – Falo ao vê-lo entrando pela porta e correndo para lhe dar um abraço – Parabéns! Sabemos o quanto é difícil aturar minha mãe. – Cochicho no ouvido dele, que começa a rir.

- Obrigada filha! – Ele sorri e me solta, se aproximando de minha mãe, e só então percebo que ele segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas – Bom dia meu amor. – Ele fala sorrindo, lhe dando um selinho e lhe entregando as flores. – Para você, uma para cada ano que passamos juntos.

Minha mãe já estava jorrando lágrimas e ele mal havia falado. Deve ser a gravidez.

- Obrigada, sempre um gentil cavalheiro. – Ela diz sorrindo e limpando uma lágrima dos olhos. – Emma! Me ajude aqui! – Ela grita, se virando para a cozinha. Num piscar de olhos ela aparece e pega as flores que minha mãe segurava, já voltando para a cozinha, em busca de um vaso. Minha mãe sorri novamente para meu pai e lhe dá um beijo.

É engraçado ver o quanto meus pais se amam. Depois de tantos anos de casamento, ainda parecem um casal de adolescentes apaixonados. Ainda mais agora com a gravidez, meu pai parece um bobo e minha mãe não para de sorrir. Só espero que eu possa completar bodas de rosa algum dia também. E quem sabe até mesmo com o In...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo toque da campainha, que me faz dar um pulo. Meus pais param de se beijar, ficando apenas abraçados.

- Podem deixar que eu atendo. – Digo, já caminhando até a porta, um pouco vermelha por ter me pego pesando em casamento com Inuyasha.

- Olá querida! – Sra Taijy exclama, me puxando para um abraço – Como está?

- Estou bem, e a senhora como vai? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Senhora? Por favor, Kagome! – Ela fala fingindo indignação e sorrindo logo em seguida. – E sua mãe onde está?

- Está lá na sala.

- Então, se me permite... – Ela fala, e eu abro espaço para que ela entre.

- Oi Sango! – Exclamo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem sim! – Ela responde cuidadosa, como se estivesse me testando. – E você, está bem?

- Sim, por que não estaria? – Pergunto um pouco confusa.

- Bem... – Ela se aproxima e fala num sussurro – Por que você e Inuyasha quase se mataram por olhares ontem, aí eu pensei que...

- Ah! – Exclamo, entendendo onde ela queria chegar – É verdade, mas nós já nos acertamos.

- Hmmm... Quer dizer que o casal saiu ontem a noite? – Ela fala, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Sango! – Abro um sorriso – Vem, vamos conversar lá dentro, parecemos umas idiotas batendo papo na porta de casa. – Ela ri e entra comigo.

Passamos pela sala de estar, onde minha mãe estava muitíssimo animada, contando alguma história de quando eu era criança para Sra Taijy, que acenava com a cabeça como se concordasse. Meu pai estava sentado ao lado de minha mãe, rindo. Vamos em direção a sala de TV e nos sentamos no sofá.

- E então, o que aconteceu ontem a noite? – Ela pergunta, deixando transparecer sua curiosidade.

- Bem, depois que vocês foram embora eu fui para o meu quarto e logo recebi uma mensagem do Inuyasha, perguntando se eu estava brava com ele. Trocamos algumas mensagens e decidimos ir à praia conversar. Digamos que eu simplesmente não consigo ficar brava com ele. – Sinto meu rosto corar após ela falar um "ooooown" – E então ficamos na praia.

- Só isso? – Ela pergunta desconfiada – Sei... O que vocês fizeram lá?

- Nós... Conversamos. – Respondo sem jeito.

- Sobre...

- Sobre... nós, sobre a Kikyou, o Miroku, sobre tudo!

- E ele falou o que sobre isso? – Ela pergunta novamente, se aproximando de mim.

- Ta bom Sango! Eledissequemeama! – Falo rápido e escondo o rosto na almofada.

- AH! EU SABIA QUE TINHA ALGUMA COISA! – Ela grita e, espero pelo bem da minha vida, que meu pai não tenha ouvido – E você não ia me contar? Que tipo de amiga você é? – Ela exclama, pulando em cima de mim e me fazendo cócegas.

- Ai Sango! Para! – Falo entre risadas – Por favor! Eu... ia... contar na... ho...ra certa! – Completo ainda gargalhando.

- Nossa, o que é tão engraçado assim? – Miroku pergunta, entrando na sala, seguido por Kikyou. Ele vestia um jeans azul escuro, uma camiseta azul clara de manga curta e vans também azuis. Kikyou estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma sandália preta e uma blusa bege.

Nos ajeitamos rapidamente e sentamos corretamente no sofá.

- Nada não – Respondo sorrindo – Sango contou uma piada idiota. – Tudo bem priminho? – Falo me levantando e lhe dando um abraço.

- Olá Kikyou. – Digo sem jeito, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – Sentem! – Completo, apontando as poltronas para que eles sentassem.

- E então... – Sango começa, para evitar que Miroku voltasse ao assunto das nossas risadas – Muito ansioso pelo campeonato?

- Ann... Não – Ele responde olhando para ela – Ainda falta um tempo. Estou mais pela gincana, que já é semana que vem. – Ele abre um sorriso. – E então meninas, já começaram a ensaiar?

- Na verdade, vamos começar hoje. – Respondo sorrindo. – Tanto o tango como o cover.

- Ah que pena, não poderei assistir os ensaios então. Temos treino de futebol hoje. – Ele diz.

- Ah sim, já ia me esquecendo. – Sango fala, vou ter que sair mais cedo do ensaio hoje. Combinei de treinar com o Jack da equipe de corrida. – Ela me lança uma piscadinha.

- Por que você vai treinar com o Jack? – Miroku pergunta meio incrédulo – A corrida não é individual?

- É sim – Ela responde – Mas não vou treinar sozinha, afinal, eu posso tropeçar em um dos obstáculos e precisar de alguém alto e de braços fortes para me segurar ou me ajudar a levantar...

- Ah claro. E precisa ser o Jack. O treinador do time de corrida não serve? – Ele pergunta revirando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que eu solto uma risadinha e a campainha toca novamente.

- Vou atender a porta. – Falo me levantando e deixando-os na sala. Quando chego no hall de entrada, minha mãe já estava lá, com o sorriso no rosto e recebendo os parabéns.

- Kagome querida! – Sra Taisho fala, soltando minha mãe e me dando um abraço.

- Olá Sra Taisho. – Sorrio educadamente e em seguida recebo um beijo do Sr Taisho. – Olá Sr Taisho.

- Bom dia Kagome! Nossa, como está bonita! – Eu abro um sorriso e agradeço – E então, seu pai está?

- Ah sim! Está na sala de estar! – Digo, apontando para o local.

- Então, com licença. – Fala, caminhando até lá.

- Bom dia amor. – Escuto um sussurro no meu ouvido e me viro, dando de cara com Inuyasha, que me abraça e me dá um beijo no canto da boca, fazendo parecer que foi na bochecha.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Respondo sorrindo como uma idiota – Já estão todos na sala de TV. Pode ir lá que já estou indo. – Ele me lança uma piscadinha e sai.

Meu coração quase explode e eu tento fazer com que meu sorriso não aumentasse ainda mais. Ele estava lindo naquele jeans e a camiseta preta e simples destacava seus olhos. Solto um suspiro e ainda consigo sentir seu perfume em mim.

- Então Izayou, como eu lhe falava, o mundo hoje não é mais o mesmo. Temos que tomar cuidado até para ir à padaria! Kagome é que quase me matou de susto ontem. Chegou tarde em casa. Eu nem me preocupei tanto, afinal ela estava com Inuyas...

Arregalo os olhos e começo a fazer sinais para minha mãe ficar quieta. Ela está falando demais! A frase morre no ar, mas era tarde demais, Sra Taisho e Sesshoumaru, que havia acabado de entrar, já tinham entendido.

- Hm, quer dizer que Inuyasha saiu com Kagome ontem? – Ela me lança um olhar travesso – E voltaram tarde, não é? Pois pode deixar que eu vou ter uma conversinha com Inuyasha mais tarde. Pode deixar Minori! – Ela sorri e as duas caminham até a sala de estar, conversando animadamente.

Me encosto na parede e balanço a cabeça, não acreditando no que havia acontecido. Minha mãe ainda me mata de vergonha. Respiro fundo e escuto uma risadinha. Me viro para trás num pulo, a tempo de ver Sesshoumaru rindo de mim.

- Ah, que susto! – Exclamo, levando a mão ao peito.

- Bom dia cunhadinha! – Ele fala com um olhar travesso e me dá um beijo na bochecha, caminhando em seguida até a sala de TV, ainda rindo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vamos ver se consegue esse Higurashi! – Will fala, me estendendo a mão mais uma vez – É só me acompanhar. – Pego sua mão e começamos a treinar mais um passo.

Já estávamos no final do ensaio, daqui a pouco as garotas estariam chegando e eu teria mais algumas horas de ensaio pela frente. O tempo passou muito rápido e eu não fazia ideia de quanto sentia falta de dançar.

- Fácil! – Exclamo rindo.

- Tudo é fácil para você, Ká. Dançando desse jeito... – Ele sorri e me solta. Automaticamente sento no chão e me encosto na parede, pegando a garrafa de água e bebendo um gole. Ele faz o mesmo.

– Mais uma vez? – Ele pergunta se levantando, depois de um tempinho de descanso.

- Ah... Não podemos descansar mais um pouquinho? – Pergunto fazendo beicinho.

- Deixa de ser molenga Kagome! – Ele fala, estendendo a mão para que eu me levantasse.

- Molenga é você! – Digo, empurrando sua mão e levantando sozinha. – Vamos logo!

Ele solta uma risada, coloca a música para tocar mais uma vez e começamos a dançar a coreografia já decorada. Eu olhava nossos reflexos no espelho, buscando alguma imperfeição, uma perna no lugar errado ou um passo exagerado, até Will tocar meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. Continuamos a dançar juntos, mas dessa vez nos observando, mantendo os olhos fixos um no outro. Me afasto, seguindo a coreografia, e ele me puxa de volta, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem muito próximos, assim como nossos rostos. Meus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos dele, que começavam a se aproximar ainda mais. Quando estavam prestes a me tocar, eu me afasto.

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta, se aproximando novamente, mas mantendo uma distância segura entre nós.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – Falo, passando a mão no meu cabelo, que estava preso.

- Eu achei que... – Ele começa a falar e se interrompe, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Ele pergunta extremamente sem jeito.

- Não, é só que... Eu não estou exatamente... disponível. – Falo, notando certa surpresa no seu rosto. – Sinto muito Will, eu realmente gosto muito de você, mas como amigo. - Digo, esperando sua reação.

- Tudo bem, eu... – Ele caminha até o rádio, retirando o cd – Eu acho que estou um pouco confuso.

- Confuso? – Pergunto, me aproximando dele.

- É... – Ele diz, terminando de arrumar as coisas em cima da mesa e me olhando repentinamente – Ká, posso confiar em você, certo?

- Claro que pode Will. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Certo – Ele senta no chão, se encostando na parede. Faço o mesmo, sentando ao lado dele – Então... Você promete não me entender mal?

- Prometo tentar. – Digo rindo.

- É um começo. – Ele sorri também – Então... Você conhece a Lisa?

- Lisa? – Digo automaticamente, tentando me lembrar da onde tinha ouvido o nome. – Ah! Sim, uma garota ruiva da sua turma, não é?

- Sim. – Ele fala sem jeito.

- Sei sim, ela que vai dançar o cover com a gente, né? – Ele acena com a cabeça – O que tem ela?

- Bem, nós nos conhecemos desde crianças... – Ele começa a falar, com o olhar perdido – E eu sempre gostei dela, sabe aquelas coisas de criança? De ficar implicando e puxando o cabelo? – Ele abre um sorriso torto e eu automaticamente me lembro de Inuyasha quando criança – Sempre fomos assim. Mas a gente acabou se afastando um tempo no colégio e ultimamente nos aproximamos de novo e, bem, o que eu sentia por ela voltou com tudo. Eu tentei dar algumas indiretas, mas acho que ela não percebeu, ou então se percebeu ignorou. Eu estava prestes a conversar com ela sobre o que eu sentia, mas ela apareceu com um namorado. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Passou algumas semanas e eu te conheci e não sei, você foi sempre tão simpática e legal, e além de tudo é tão bonita... – Eu fico vermelha – Achei que pudesse estar sentindo alguma coisa a mais por você, mas agora, enquanto eu te falo tudo isso, parece uma coisa sem sentido... Parece tão óbvio que eu ainda gosto da Lisa... O que me deixa numa situação meio estranha, já que eu estava prestes a te beijar agora a pouco... – Ele passa a mão esquerda nos cabelos – Isso soa idiota? – Ele ergue o rosto, me olhando.

- Nem um pouco. – Digo, pensando no que tinha acontecido entre Kouga e eu – Na verdade passei por uma situação parecida esse ano. – Abro um sorriso confortador. – Sabe Will, acho que você deve falar com ela. Tudo bem que ela está namorando, mas você nunca vai saber o que ela sente se não perguntar. Imagina se ela gosta de você desde criança também? E, o máximo que pode acontecer, é ela dizer que não sente o mesmo, e se isso acontecer, você vai ter sempre uma amiga aqui, para te ajudar com o que você precisar. – Falo sorrindo para ele, que retribui e me puxa para um abraço.

- Você sabe que também pode contar comigo, certo? – Ele fala, se levantando.

- Agora eu sei! – Respondo, também levantando e vendo um sorriso abrir no seu rosto.

- Bem... – Ele diz, pegando sua mochila e colocando nas costas – Tenho que ir. – Ele se aproxima e me dá outro abraço. – Ann... Valeu por... isso. É sempre bom saber que tenho alguém com quem contar.

- Digo o mesmo! – Abro um sorriso.

- Tchau Ká! Nos vemos no colégio.

- Tchau Will! – Respondo sorrindo e observando até ele sumir no corredor.

Respiro fundo e a primeira coisa que me vem na cabeça é o quanto Inuyasha ficará satisfeito ao saber que Will gosta de Lisa. Abro um sorriso e caminho até minha mochila, tirando o salto alto e colocando meu all star. O ensaio com as meninas ia ser mais puxado, e eu preciso conseguir andar amanhã. Me levanto e coloco minha mochila em cima da mesa. Como faltam apenas uns quinze minutos para as garotas chegarem, resolvo esperar ali mesmo. Procuro meu celular para ver se não havia nenhuma mensagem ou ligação, quando sinto dois braços envolverem minha cintura. Não preciso nem de um segundo para saber quem era. Só pelo perfume incrivelmente cheiroso sabia que era ele.

- Inuyasha? – Falo, me virando e abrindo um sorriso.

- Esse Will demorou para sair, hein? – Ele diz, me lançando um olhar desconfiado. Reviro os olhos e lhe dou um beijo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pergunto, passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Bem, eu estava passando por aqui e pensei em dar um oi. – Ele diz e eu lhe lanço um olhar incrédulo.

- Você estava _passando _por "_aqui"?_ Do outro lado da cidade? Fala sério Inuyasha! – Respondo rindo.

- Ta, você me pegou. – Ele sorri – Fiquei com saudades... – Ele beija meu pescoço, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar.

- Você está louco? As meninas já vão chegar, imagina se elas nos vêem aqui? – Pergunto, fazendo com que ele me olhasse nos olhos.

- Como se elas já não soubessem... – Ele sorri, me fazendo rir também.

Aproximo meus lábios dos dele, dando um selinho e em seguida um beijo mais profundo. Passo a mão por seus cabelos, bagunçando-os, enquanto ele apertava minha cintura. Estava tudo perfeito, isso até ouvirmos o estrondoso barulho de algo caindo no chão. Nos separamos rapidamente, nos virando para a porta e dando de cara com Annie, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

Merda.

- AI. MEU. DEUS. – Ela fala pausadamente, me fazendo arregalar os olhos e trocar um olhar com Inuyasha, que estava com uma cara tão apavorada que seria até engraçada se não estivéssemos nessa situação.

- Não é o que você está pensando... – Inuyasha começa a tentar se defender, mas ela o interrompe.

- É claro que é o que eu estou pensando! – Ela exclama e em seguida começa a dar pulinhos de alegria. Espera, pulinhos de alegria? – VOCÊS ESTÃO FICANDO ESCONDIDO! QUE LINDO! – Ela corre rapidamente até mim e me dá um abraço. Fico tão surpresa que não consigo nem reagir. Ela me solta, corre até Inuyasha e faz o mesmo.

- Certo, então você está... feliz por nós? – Pergunto, medindo cautelosamente as palavras.

- Claro! – Ela solta Inuyasha e se vira para mim – Eu sempre achei que vocês formariam um casal perfeito, mas nunca pensei que realmente se gostassem! Sempre achei lindo esses casais que tem que namorar escondido por algum motiv... AI MEU DEUS! – Ela parece entrar em pânico – Kagome! Você tem que me desculpar! Juro que eu não sabia que você estava com o Inuyasha! Eu estava dando em cima dele! - Ela começa a surtar e me olha com uma cara totalmente culpada.

- Tudo bem Annie. – Respondo, trocando um olhar apavorado com Inuyasha e sorrindo para ela em seguida.

- Mas agora me contem, quem não pode saber que vocês estão juntos? – Ela abaixa a voz, falando em um sussurro.

- Bem – Inuyasha começa a falar – Poucos sabem que estamos juntos, mas Kikyou e Miroku é que não devem saber...

- Tudo bem, dou minha palavra de que não contarei pra ninguém! – Ela fala seriamente, sorrindo logo em seguida. – Para o que precisarem podem contar comigo.

- Er... Obrigada! – Inuyasha fala receoso, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais do que eu já havia feito.

- ..._Você é apaixonada por ele Sango, não tente negar!_ – Ouvimos a voz de Rin, vinda do corredor e nos voltamos para a porta, a tempo de vê-la entrando, sendo acompanhada por Lisa que ria e Sango, que tinha o rosto vermelho e uma expressão emburrada.

- Apaixonada por quem? – Pergunto, tentando chamar a atenção e quebrar o clima estranho que havia ficado.

- Por quem será Ká? – Rin pergunta, se aproximando e me dando um beijo no rosto. – Oi Inuyasha, Annie! – Ela cumprimenta, indo até eles.

- Não precisa nem falar! – Digo, abraçando Sango rapidamente, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Capitão, não deveria estar no treino do time? – Sango fala, ao se aproximar de Inuyasha, parecendo achar uma maneira de tirar o foco da conversa de si mesma.

- Eu... já estava de saída! – Fala Inuyasha, abrindo um sorriso de canto e inesperadamente me dando um beijo na bochecha. Ele dá uma piscadinha para as meninas e caminha até a porta, sem falar mais nada.

- Kagome, Kagome! – Sango fala, balançando a cabeça reprovadoramente, me revirar os olhos.

- Cala a boca Sango! – Digo rindo, sendo acompanhada por Rin. Lisa não fala nada, apenas me olha meio desconfiada. Afinal, quem não ficaria?

Inesperadamente, "When I Grow Up" da The Pussycat Dolls começa a soar alto, e ao nos virarmos em direção a música, vemos Annie se aproximar, já dançando.

- Em suas posições gatas, o ensaio vai ser no mínimo cansativo! – Diz, sorrindo divertida. O que me deu bastante medo, se querem saber!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Eu estou podre! – Miroku diz se jogando no sofá da sala, assim que entramos na casa de Sango, depois do nosso ensaio do cover e treino dos meninos.

- Eu também! – Concordo, me jogando ao seu lado e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vamos lá gente! Deixem de moleza. – Sango diz, mais animada do que deveria estar. – Vamos fazer algo divertido, antes que eu perca o ânimo! – Fala, com as mãos na cintura.

Todos já haviam se jogado pelos cantos da sala. Inuyasha sentado no chão com as costas na parede, Rin com a cabeça em seu colo e Kouga esparramado do tapete. Apenas Sango parecia ainda ter energia.

- Eu faço o que você quiser. Só que com a condição de ser algo calmo e que eu possa ficar sentado! – Miroku fala já fechando os olhos pelo cansaço.

- Eu estava pensando em jogarmos Imagem e Ação. – Ela diz animada.

- Ain Sango. E se a gente assistir a um filme ou algo assim? – Pergunto, com uma voz mais doce.

- Não! Imagem e Ação. – Ela diz decidida. – Vamos, levantem logo. Meninas contra meninos! – Fala autoritária, já correndo até as escadas e descendo logo em seguida com o jogo nas mãos.

Sem termos outra escolha, nos dividimos em grupos. Miroku, Inuyasha e Kouga contra Rin, Sango e eu. Sango espalha todo o conteúdo da caixa no chão, entre os dois trios e começamos a jogar. Ficamos uma boa parte da tarde jogando, o que foi bastante divertido até. Afinal não é sempre que podemos ver Kouga imitando uma mulher tendo um filho. É realmente algo que nunca vou esquecer.

Depois de já termos rido o suficiente pra ficarmos com dor na barriga, decidimos parar. Sango e Miroku logicamente foram jogar vídeo game e Kouga, depois que recebe a ligação de alguém, some pela casa. Posso apostar que era Ayame.

- Acho que vou dormir se não achar nada pra fazer! – Rin diz, puxando uma almofada do sofá e se jogando ao meu lado no chão da sala.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Rin. Mas a diferença é que eu sei exatamente o que poderia estar fazendo agora. – Inuyasha sussurra no meu ouvido, baixo o suficiente para impedir que Rin ouvisse e alto o suficiente pra me deixar arrepiada.

- Eu também! – Concordo, virando meu rosto em sua direção e notando que ele estava perigosamente perto. – Miroku! – Murmuro, tentando não pular em seu pescoço.

Inuyasha apenas rola os olhos frustrado e se afasta um pouco.

Tento pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse resolver o meu problema, mas antes de achar algo bom o suficiente, Kouga entra na sala com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto e em seguida a campainha toca.

- Já vou! – Grita Sango, se levantando e indo até a porta.

Volto minha atenção para Kouga e arqueio a sobrancelha, como se pedisse por uma resposta.

Assim que ele vê minha expressão parece ficar um pouco desconfortável, mas logo revira os olhos e sorri para mim, confirmando com a cabeça.

Era a Ayame no telefone!

"Depois quero saber de tudo" falo, mexendo apenas os lábios, sem fazer nenhum som. Ele parece entender, pois volta a acenar com a cabeça e olhar para a porta da sala, onde Sango entrava com Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshy! – Rin praticamente grita, levantando do chão e pulando no... Namorado? Pois é, não sei dizer.

- _Sesshy_? – Inuyasha repete tentando se conter pra não rir.

- _Inu! – _Sesshoumaru devolve, ao cumprimentá-lo. Inuyasha deixa o sorrisinho se apagar e cruza os braços emburrado.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Rin pergunta com a voz doce, agora pendurada em seu pescoço. Sesshoumaru apenas dá um sorrisinho de canto e fala algo em seu ouvido, o que parece ser o suficiente pra ela, pois fica vermelha e esconde o rosto em seu pescoço, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Os dois caminham até o sofá e Rin senta no colo dele, parecendo super a vontade.

É, eu também estaria se pudesse ficar sentada no colo do cara que eu gosto na frente de todo mundo sem precisar me preocupar. Inuyasha provavelmente pensa o mesmo, pois percebo que me encarava.

- Gente, eu vou indo! Tenho que... Resolver umas coisas! – Kouga diz, e pisca pra mim. Tive que me segurar pra não rir. Ele se despede de todo mundo e sai, me deixando louca de vontade de ir também. Não sozinha, óbvio. Ah, deu pra entender.

E assim ficam Sango e Miroku, de frescurinhas, que eu posso apostar que nem eles mesmos percebiam, jogando vídeo game e Rin e Sesshoumaru, namorando no sofá.

Percebo Inuyasha me olhar novamente e ao me virar, vejo ele fazendo sinal para a porta. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, me levando devagar e caminho até sua direção, que também se levanta, e de fininho caminhamos até a saída.

- Hey Ká, quer jogar? – Ouço Miroku falar sem ainda ter se voltado para onde eu deveria estar.

Por um milagre Sango se vira antes e ao ver que não estava mais lá me procura com o olhar. Ao me ver de mãos dadas com Inuyasha perto da porta, sorri de leve e assim que percebe que Miroku se viraria, puxa seu rosto em sua direção.

Os dois parecem em choque, sem acreditar naquilo. Acho que nem mesmo Sango esperava essa reação.

- Eu... Er... Acho que ela não quer jogar não! Então continua! – Ela diz abrindo um sorriso enorme e super falso, mas posso apostar que Miroku não se deu ao trabalho de perceber, pois estava petrificado com o súbito contato com ela.

Ai, eles são tão bonitinhos juntos e nem ao menos percebem isso!

Sinto Inuyasha me puxar, me guiando até a porta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Queria poder ver quando Miroku notar nossa falta! – Inuyasha diz, entre risadas, enquanto entrávamos na minha casa.

Assim que saímos da casa de Sango, praticamente corremos pra longe, com medo de que dessem por nossa falta. Fomos direto para minha casa, e como meus pais não estavam, poderíamos ficar mais a vontade.

- Aposto que vai demorar! Você viu como ele estava entretido com a Sango! – Digo rindo, puxando-o em direção as escadas. Subimos e vamos para meu quarto. Assim que entro, caminho até as janelas, abrindo-as e deixando que uma brisa entrasse e refrescasse o quarto, enquanto Inuyasha se jogava na minha cama ainda rindo.

- Já pensou como seria se eles começassem a namorar? – Pergunta, com uma expressão engraçada.

- Já! – Digo, me jogando ao seu lado. – Eles seriam um casal engraçado.

- É, seria no mínimo divertido! – Ele diz, se deitando de lado, virado para mim, e apoiando a cabeça na mão, passando a me olhar.

– Mas eles ficariam tão lindinhos e... – Paro de falar, notando que ele me encarava com uma expressão diferente. Aquilo seria... carinho? – O que foi? – Pergunto, já sentindo meu rosto corar.

- E se eles namorassem, o Miroku ia estar mais preocupado com a Sango, e não atrapalharia o nosso namoro! – Ele diz, sorrindo de canto.

Espera. Isso foi um pedido de namoro entrelinhas ou eu estou ficando maluca?

- Inuyash... – Começo a falar, mas ele parece perceber o que disse e ficar envergonhado, pois de relance pude ver seu rosto corar. Mas não tive tempo de falar nada, pois ele me cala, começando a me beijar.

Juro que relutei no início, morrendo de curiosidade e ansiedade pelo que aquilo pudesse significar, mas é humanamente impossível resistir a ele. Por esse motivo, minhas mãos automaticamente vão para seus cabelos e nuca, puxando-o para mais perto.

Ele aprofunda o beijo, e em um movimento rápido, coloca seu corpo sobre o meu, se apoiando em um dos braços no colchão, para que seu peso não me machucasse.

Continuamos a nos beijar com intensidade. Era como se já estivéssemos daquele jeito a horas, e a cada momento a vontade de nos separar diminuía.

Viramos nossos rostos, e continuamos a nos beijar. Eu podia sentir a mão que ele se apoiava acariciando a minha cintura, enquanto a outra estava em meu rosto. O momento não poderia ser mais perfeito. A única coisa que eu podia pensar era nele. Como se naquele momento, apenas nós dois existíssemos, e sinceramente, pra mim era o bastante.

Bom, mas como eu sou eu, nada que é bom dura muito!

Ouvimos a campainha tocar, mas a ignoramos totalmente com a esperança de que, quem quer que fosse, fosse embora e nos deixassem em paz.

- _Ká? – _Ouço alguém me chamar. Droga!

- Inuyasha! – Tento falar entre o beijo, o que foi o suficiente para ele entender que eu o chamava, mas não que precisávamos nos separar. Sem parar de me beijar, ele desce os lábios até meu pescoço, o que me causa arrepios e uma vontade louca de mandar longe seja lá quem esteja berrando no andar de baixo.

- _Ká, é a Kikyou, você esta aí? – _Ela grita, parecendo já estar impaciente.

Espera... Kikyou?

Em um movimento rápido, empurro Inuyasha pelo peito, o que faz com que ele se assuste e caia da cama.

- Mas que porr...

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Tapo sua boca, antes que ele praguejasse alto e ela o escutasse. – A Kikyou está aqui! – Sussurro para ele, que ao entender o que havia dito, arregala os olhos. – Vai pro meu banheiro. Agora! – Digo, tirando a mão de sua boca. Ain, ele estava com a boca vermelha e inchada, com os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa amassada. Arg, como eu queria matá-la por me tirar do maior e melhor amasso da minha vida!

Me levanto contra vontade e Inuyasha praticamente marcha até o banheiro, fechando a porta assim que entra, parecendo tão frustrado quanto eu. Pelo menos não estava sozinha nessa.

- Hmm... Oi Kikyou. Estou aqui em cima! – Grito, sem ter coragem de descer aquelas escadas. Qual é, minhas pernas pareciam gelatina. Eu que não me arriscaria a encará-las.

Não demorou muito para que ela aparecesse, e sem muita cerimônia, ok, nenhuma, passasse por mim e fosse direto se jogar na minha cama.

- O que aconteceu com você? Está com a cara toda inchada e descabelada. Sem tirar a roupa amassada! – Ela fala, parecendo horrorizada pelo meu estado deplorável.

- Eu... Hmm... Estava... Dormindo! – Falo, tentando inventar algo no mínimo convincente. Bom, pareceu convincente pra ela, pois apenas deu de ombros e começou a sorrir. O que me deu um pouco de medo.

- E aí, está afim de sair? Ir ao shopping, sei lá. – Ela convida, dando pulinhos de animação. Animação essa que eu não tinha nem um pouco. Sei que deveria começar a me dar melhor com a minha prima, já que ela parece estar tentando. Mas qual é? O ex-namorado dela, que é lindo e consequentemente o cara que eu venho ficando escondida e que eu amo, está escondido no meu banheiro, só esperando ela sair pra voltarmos a dar uns amasso. É, a ideia de ficar em casa é muito mais atrativa!

- Nossa, eu adoraria, mas... Preciso estudar! Logo vai começar a gincana e eu não vou ter tempo de me dedicar às provas. Sinto muito. – Falo, tentando parecer convincente.

Kikyou não se abala com a minha recusa, o que me parece estranho, pois logo ela volta a quicar na cama, animadamente.

- Bom, na verdade eu queria mesmo era encontrar alguém para desabafar, e como a Kagura está com um novo namorado, pensei em conversar com você. Primas são pra isso, não é? – Ela diz, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Medo!

- Er... Claro! – Digo, sorrindo e caminhando até a escrivaninha, me sentando na cadeira. – Sobre o que você quer falar? – Pergunto, receosa.

- Inuyasha! – Ela diz, fazendo seu sorriso triplicar se é que isso é possível, e consequentemente meu coração gelar e as pernas tremerem. Pude ouvir um estralo na porta do banheiro, e com isso pude ter certeza de que Inuyasha estava com o rosto grudado na mesma, tentando ouvir o máximo que conseguisse.

- O que... O que tem ele? – Pergunto, tentando parecer firme nas palavras.

- Eu decidi algo sobre o nosso relacionamento. – Diz séria. Minha vontade era de gritar "Que relacionamento?", mas consegui me conter e continuei sorrindo, incentivando-a a continuar. – Eu sinto que mudei. Ele reclamava por eu ser insensível no nosso namoro e que não dava atenção necessária à ele. – "O que é verdade", penso. – Mas eu sei que a partir de agora vai ser diferente. – Diz firme. – Eu conversei com ele, e ele falou com sinceridade quando disse que me desculpava, mas recuou quando tentei beijá-lo. – Ela diz, e sinto meu rosto ficar branco. Não estava sabendo desse detalhe. – Mas eu sei que não vai ser por muito tempo. Sempre costumávamos brigar, e nunca demorou muito para que reatássemos. Inuyasha me ama, e bom, eu amo ele. – Kikyou fala, alargando o sorriso novamente. – O que posso dizer? Acho que fomos feitos um para o outro! – Finaliza, como se aos poucos enfiasse uma faca no meu coração. Legal, então quer dizer que era só ela estralar os dedos e eles reatavam. Muito bom, Kagome!

- Eu... Bom, eu... – Tento falar algo, como um "Que bom, Kikyou" ou "Boa sorte!" mas tudo o que saia eram murmúrios.

- Se bem que, dessa vez está demorando mais do que o normal para voltarmos. Mas tudo bem, não me importo em reconquistá-lo. Vai ser até mesmo divertido fazer Inuyasha voltar pra mim. E claro, deixar com inveja todas aquelas oferecidas que estão no seu pé por agora estar solteiro. – Diz Kikyou, sorrindo debochada.

- É... Aha! – Consigo resmungar, sem ser levada a sério por ela, que tagarelava sem parar.

- Bom, acho que vou te deixar estudar. Afinal, você está com uma cara péssima. Deveria voltar a dormir. – Diz, se levantando e alisando a mini saia. – Beijos priminha. – Diz, passando pela porta e já descendo as escadas. Fico em silêncio esperando a porta da frente bater e só volto a respirar quando a vejo passando pela janela, voltando para casa.

- Ai. Meu. Deus! – Exclamo. Ainda com as pernas bambas caminho até minha cama e me jogo de bruços. "Droga! Droga! Droga!".

- Ká? – Ouço Inuyasha chamar, parecendo receoso. Porem, a única coisa que me vi capaz de fazer foi enfiar o rosto em um dos travesseiros. – Kagome, tudo bem? – Pergunta, passando uma das mãos pelos menos cabelos.

- O que você acha? – Resmungo irônica, me esquivando de seu toque. Me sento na cama de má vontade e cruzo meu olhar com o dele, que parece ferido por eu ter recuado.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer! – Ele fala, baixando o olhar e se sentando na minha frente.

- Por que não começa pela parte de você não ter me contado que ela tentou te beijar? – Pergunto, me sentindo roxa de ciúmes só em imaginar a cena.

- Sei lá. Eu só achei desnecessário te contar algo que não aconteceu. – Ele diz, tentando se explicar. – Ela me pediu desculpas, que eu aceitei na boa, e depois ela tentou me beijar. Acho que ela pensou que eu estava aceitando reatar com ela. Mas não tem nada a ver. Eu estou com você, não estou? – Ele diz, com a voz carinhosa, levantando meu queixo com uma das mãos e me forçando a encará-lo. O que não foi uma ideia muito boa.

- Não sei, está? – Devolvo a pergunta, desviando os olhos.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha fala, me repreendendo.

- O que você quer que eu pense? Minha prima, sua ex, acabou de sair daqui e jogar na minha cara que é só ela fazer um esforço mínimo que vai ter você de volta. Sendo que vocês namoraram há anos e ela te conhece muito mais que eu e... – Começo a tagarelar e gesticular, completamente tensa com aquela situação. Mas sou cruelmente interrompida quando ele me cala, encostando sua boca na minha.

Foi um contato rápido, mas o suficiente pra me fazer relaxar.

- Pode parar com isso, ok? – Ele diz, com a testa encostada na minha, enquanto brincava com as pontas de uma mecha do meu cabelo. – Eu quero é que você entenda que eu posso ter namorado a Kikyou por anos, mas em muito menos tempo, você me conheceu mil vezes melhor que ela. – Ele diz, sorrindo de canto. Aquele maldito sorriso que faz meu coração disparar - E que não importa o que ela faça, porque em todos os anos que estivemos juntos, em momento algum eu senti por ela o que sinto por você!

- Droga Inuyasha! – Murmuro, limpando uma lágrima que escapou dos meus olhos.

- Eu amo você, Ká! – Ele diz, ainda me encarando com aqueles olhos dourados que pareciam me hipnotizar.

- Eu também amo você! – Falo, como uma criança mimada que está levando bronca.

Parecendo achar graça da minha infelicidade, Inuyasha começa a rir alto.

- Isso, ri de mim! – Digo, cruzando os braços e virando a cara, tentando segurar um sorriso. Ele volta a puxar meu rosto em sua direção e cola sua boca na minha, dando uma leve mordidinha no meu lábio inferior.

- Awn, não precisa ficar com ciúmes não, amor! Eu sou todinho seu. – Ele diz ainda próximo do meu rosto, me lançando uma piscadinha.

- Convencido! – Resmungo, dando a língua pra ele em um gesto infantil.

- Culpa das garotas! – Diz sorrindo, me puxando pela cintura para sentar em seu colo.

- Há! E eu ainda tenho que ouvir isso! – Digo, fingindo indignação. Tento sair de seus braços, mas ele me aperta contra seu corpo e esconde o rosto no meu pescoço, fazendo aqueles famosos calafrios voltarem à tona. – Então por que você não vai lá com elas? – Pergunto tentando afastá-lo. Totalmente inútil, tenho que dizer!

- Porque eu só quero você! – Ele fala, com a voz mais doce. Ok, não tem como resistir a isso.

Sem enrolação, tiro seu rosto do meu pescoço e faço com que ele fique de frente para mim. Começo a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço, subindo em direção a boca. E assim que encostamos nossos lábios, voltamos a aquele momento perfeito, onde existíamos apenas nós dois.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Bad Little Angel**__: Oii! Ain, eu tbm *-* Os dois são apaixonantes! Que bom que está gostando, fico realmente muito feliz com isso :D A Kikyou precisa mesmo se ligar que a vez dela já passou! Mas quem sabe com o tempo, né? Mil perdões pela demora, e espero que goste do capítulo. Bejks ;*_

_**Bulma Buttowski:**_

_Capítulo 1 - Ain, leitora nova e eu demoro mais de um mês para atualizar! Er... Desculpa? OKSAPOKSOKSAKOAS Nossa, seja bem vinda! _

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e devo dizer que eu amo escrever o Inuyasha narrando. É muito divertido! Obrigada *-* Na verdade ela está quase no fim, pois já tenho tudo determinado a partir de agora ;) E aí, como foi no ENEM? Já passou um tempo, mas espero que tenha ido bem :D_

_A Kikyou é uma vaca! Pronto, resumi tudo! OKASOPASKPOSAK ok, parei (: E sim, eu não gosto dela *-* Na verdade, não muito por estética. Na verdade, ele ainda continuava com ela por comodismo. Era fácil pra ele assim. Bom, acho que você vai entender melhor no decorrer da fic :D Sobre verdadeiro amor... Bom, que sabe? Só lendo OAKSAOPSKPOKSOSKA _

_Bom, não tem como resistir em juntar o Sesshy e a Rin, mas não vou falar mais nada sobre isso! OASKAOPSKOKOPKSA_

_Bom, sobre o Roy e a Riza, eu conheço sim! Vi todos os episódios de Fullmetal Alchemist, as duas versões na verdade! Eu sinceramente adoooooro o Roy! É tão engraçado quando chove nos momentos que ele precisa usar fogo! OAPSKOASKOKSA Me empolgo igualmente falando de Inuyasha, então sem problemas! _

_Bom, adorei ter você como leitora nova! _

_Capítulo 2 – Oii de novo! Minha fic seria o vício? Nossa, me senti agora *-* OKASPAOKSOKSA Ok, parei. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Bons comentários por aí? Bom, é hoje que vou ficar me achando! OKASPOKASPOKSA Nossa, acho que se minha melhor amiga se mudasse eu morreria! Deve ser muito difícil mesmo, se separar assim. Sinto muito. Mas deve ter sido de algum modo bom pra ela, não? :) _

_Ain, as roupas são de matar, não são? Eu sou completamente apaixonada por elas! E sobre os carros... Bom, já deu pra ver que eu tbm sou apaixonada por eles né? KSAOASKOPSK É só colocar os modelos que escrevi no Google! Te mandaria o link, mas o site não deixa passar sites por aqui! ;~_

_Também achei! Morri de pena dela, mas até que ela se deu bem com o Inuyasha! _

_Que bom que gostou, e espero que isso se repita! Não se incomode pelos comentários grandes. Sinceramente, amo eles! OAPKOAPKSPOSKA_

_PS.: EU TAMBEM QUEEEERO!_

_Capítulo 3 – Siiim, um Golden *-* Sim, pura verdade! Eu fiquei insegura quando comecei a escrever, mas acho que acabou dando certo! Ficou diferente e super divertido :D_

_Ain, isso é furo meu! Eu pretendo revisar essa fic quando terminar, e assim já corrijo esse erro. A Kagome veio de Londres, não de Tókio! Desculpa por isso._

_Nossa, já estou vendo que vai dar briga pelo Sesshy, hein! OAKSAOPSKPAKKSPOA Ele faz faculdade sim ;) Fico feliz que tenha gostado. _

_Capítulo 4 – Oii de novo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! É, eles são sim! Também, olha quem faz parte do time né *-* Eu entendo ela totalmente :X OASKPOKSOPKSA É verdade, só lendo. Pois eu vou me segurar pra não acabar contando tudo ;) Beejks ;*_

_Capítulo 5 – Ele se tem certeza! E sim, ele pode OKSAOPAKOKS_

_O que vale é você gostar. O tempo não é importante ;)_

_PS.: Eu ameeeeeeei aquele fora *-* fiquei com orgulho dela! Brincadeirinha._

_Beeijos ;*_

_**Priy Taisho**__: Oii! Bom, eu crio as roupas pelo site do Polyvore, ou as pego pelo Google mesmo e monto os sets :D Fico feliz que goste delas *-* Desculpa pela demora, e espero que curta o capítulo. Bjks ;*_

_**Kiaraa**__: Ficou fofa né? AOSKOSKPAKOSK Ain, eu bato nele se ele ficar na dúvida! EU AJUDO o/ OKPOAKSPOKSOKSA Simm, ela até já dorme lá! Acho que isso vai dar em casamento ;) AOKSOKSOPKA Mil desculpas pela demora, mas espero que curta o capítulo. Beijks ;*_

_**EllenChaii:**__ Hm... Não sei, não! Vai que você esperava por outra coisa? AOKOASKOS ok, vou parar. Obrigada, fico realmente feliz por você ter gostado *-* O Miroku é um fofo, diferente da irmã! Hey, mil desculpas pela demora dessa vez, me superei. Mas espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*_

_**flor do deserto**__: Oiii! Ah, não sabia sobre isso! Vou procurar me informar e rever isso. E saber que está gostando é mais do que suficiente que um comentário :D OAKSOAKOP Desculpas pela demora dessa vez, beeijos ;*_

_**Feer Prongs:**__ Nossa, eu ri OSKAPOAKSOPKSOKSA! Não precisa se desculpar, oks ;) Ain, pensa que pelo menos agora as férias estão aí *-* Agora, respira! _

_Sobre o que quer falar? O quanto o Inuyasha é perfeito? Estamos aqui pra isso! OAKSOSAKOSKA ok, brincadeira! Ain, que bom que está gostando. Fico tão feliz com isso *-* Ok, Estou preparada!_

_Aiiin, tbm é a minha preferida! .o/\o. _

_Ei, acho que vamos brigar pelo Jones! AOPSKOPKSOKOASKSOAK_

_Aposto que ela vai sim *-* OAKPOSKOSAKOSKOSAK_

_Ain, foi tão fofo! E os dois combinam perfeitamente bem._

_É, eu pude perceber um pouquinho! OKAPOSKOSKAOSAK Mas calma, com o tempo você vê que ela não é tãaaao ruim assim ;)_

_Ain, tadinho do Will. Acho ele fofinho!_

_NÃO SE DEIXE CONVENCER POR ELA! É a Kikyou O_O OAKSAOKSOKA, ta vou parar!_

_Podemos matar ela de novo! Apoio total ;D_

_É verdade, adoro comentários grandes! OAKSPOASKPOAKOSKA *-*_

_Bom, minha vez de pedir desculpas e pedir que você não me bata pela demora!_

_Espero que goste do capítulo e que ele compense de algum modo._

_BeiJOOOONES 3_

_**Silvana-chan**__: Ain, eu também quero um *-* se achar me avisa, ok? OKSAOPAKSOSKA Ain, sem comentários sobre a Kikyou. Não sei mais o que fazer com ela -' OAKSPOASKOKSA :X Desculpa pela enorme demora. Espero que o capítulo compense. Beejks ;*_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter**__: É, ela é um pouquinho sim! OAKSPOAKSPOKAOSAK Eu tbm amooo *-* Entendo sim, totalmente! O mesmo acontece comigo e com o Inuyasha! Pode deixar, vou falar com o Will ;) OKASPOAKSOAKOSKA É sim, acho tão fofo o ciúmes deles *-* O Inu que é um fofo, sério! Mil desculpas pela demooora! Espero que o capítulo compense, mesmo! Beejks ;*_

_**Yuumizinha:**__ Oii :D Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando *-* Mil desculpas pela demora, mas espero que o capítulo compense (: Beejks ;*_

_**Mihigurashi**__: Oiiii! Sério? *-* Bom, se não conseguiu parar de ler, acho que é um bom sinal né? OKSPOKASPOKSA Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto! Desculpe pela demora, não consegui postar antes, mas espero que curta o capítulo! _

_PS.: Bom, só lendo pra saber! OPASKPAKSA :B_

_Beeijos ;*_


	25. Gincana

_Oi Gente!_

_Bom, acho que nem adianta pedir desculpas pela demora, foi demais. Mas se adiantar um pouquinho, eu peço: MIL DESCULPAS! Faz MUITO tempo que não entro aqui. Bom, acho que devo uma explicação. Esse ano foi uma completa bagunça, terminei o colégio, então tudo ta muito novo ainda. Eu já tinha dito em um post anterior que estava sem inspiração para essa fic, sem muito entusiasmo para escrevê-la. Esse capítulo estava pela metade há quase um ano! Pois bem, essa semana resolvi que iria finalizá-lo. Já tenho ideias para os próximos capítulos, e uma pontinha de ânimo começou a se formar aqui, mas não vou garantir nada, estou tentando! Nem sei se as minhas leitoras de sempre ainda continuam utilizando o site, mas se estiverem, espero que me perdoem pela demora e que apreciem o capítulo! Como muito tempo passou, não sei se continuo escrevendo do mesmo jeito, mas espero que se tiver mudado, tenha mudado para melhor. E, bem, para ser sincera, eu nunca parei com as fics. Durante esse ano, apenas dei férias para a Changing e o site, mas tenho várias fics começadas e ainda mais ideias prontas. Só tenho que conseguir tempo e inspiração para continuar. Pretendo mesmo postar as outras, mas não queria deixar um intervalo tão grande entre os capítulos, como aconteceu com essa fic. Então vou esperar acumular alguns capítulos, para então começar a postar. Espero que vocês gostem, prometo que ainda tem muita coisa boa para acontecer nessa fic. _

_Como faz muito tempo que não posto, espero que minhas antigas leitoras estejam aí ainda. E para as novas, que começaram a ler durante esse período em que não postei, sejam bem-vindas!_

_Espero realmente que estejam gostando da fic e que curtam esse capítulo!_

_Um feliz Natal e um próspero ano novo!_

_Mil beijos e mil desculpas,_

_Srta Taisho. _

P.S.: O cover das garotas é uma adaptação do clipe "When I Grow Up", das Pussycat Dolls. Esse é o link: watch?v=K0K46C82v9o

P.S.: O tango dançado pelo Will e a Ká é inspirado nesse vídeo: watch?v=Zq1DoB0z11k

**Capítulo 25 – Gincana**

Eu havia acordado de ótimo humor. Por quê? Não sei ao certo, mas com certeza tem a ver com a Ká. Depois que começamos a ficar juntos, as coisas tem dado certo para mim e eu acordo quase todos os dias nesse bom humor, só contando os segundos para vê-la novamente. Pois é, Inuyasha Taisho amarrado e feliz por causa disso, não achei que viveria para ver esse momento.

Caminho pelos corredores da escola, desviando de algumas garotas que passam apressadas, segurando faixas e papeis. O dia da gincana finalmente havia chegado e qualquer um que passasse em frente à escola poderia perceber isso. Havia uma multidão segurando faixas e cantando gritos de guerra. Até onde eu sei, são cinco equipes, cada uma correspondente a uma cor. A nossa é a vermelha, o que significa que todos devem estar usando uma camiseta dessa cor. Eu havia visto toda a turma lá na frente, cantando, rindo e inclusive pintando o rosto com traços vermelhos, exceto quem eu mais queria ver. Como somos representantes, temos acesso à sala mais cedo, para organizarmos as coisas. Então ela só pode estar lá.

Abro um sorriso confiante ao entrar na sala da nossa equipe e ver Kagome com sua camiseta vermelha, sentada em cima de uma das mesas, de costas para a porta. Ela está lendo alguns papeis, parecendo bastante concentrada. Largo minha mochila silenciosamente em uma das carteiras e me aproximo devagar. Passo meus braços por sua cintura e beijo seu pescoço, descoberto por causa do cabelo preso.

- Inuyasha! – Ela fala com a voz um pouco alta devido ao susto.

- Bom dia Ká! – Digo, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

- Bom dia! – Ela responde, se voltando para mim.

- Achei que estaria lá fora, junto com os outros. O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – Pergunto, dando a volta na mesa e ficando de frente para ela.

- Eu precisava checar alguns horários de provas. – Ela larga as folhas na mesa ao lado e volta a me observar – E como você deve ter percebido, lá fora está simplesmente impossível de se concentrar. – Ela completa, passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. – Mas e você?

- Eu acabei de chegar e estava procurando pela garota mais linda desse colégio... – Digo, abrindo um sorriso galanteador e passando minhas mãos em volta da sua cintura. Ela sorri e se aproxima perigosamente do meu rosto.

- E você encontrou? – Ela pergunta, me provocando. Ao invés de responder, aproximo nossos lábios e percebo que ela sorri quando começamos a nos beijar.

Em questão de segundos, ouvimos um pigarro vindo da porta. Antes de conseguir pensar em um palavrão suficientemente bom para expressar minha frustração, Kagome se afasta com um careta. Abro um sorriso ao constatar que não sou o único decepcionado. Nos viramos juntos para a porta, com o coração acelerado, temendo que pudesse ser Miroku, ou pior, Kikyou, e vemos Sango nos olhando com uma cara feia. Quando percebe nossas caras de apavorados, solta um risada alta. Kagome respira aliviada e me dá um último selinho, caminhando até a porta. Abro um sorriso bobo, enquanto observo ela se afastar. Eu e Kagome não poderíamos estar nos dando melhor. Fora o fato de só nos encontrarmos escondidos e o Will existir, está tudo perfeito. Nem Kikyou havia incomodado mais. E as coisas só tendem a melhorar, agora que esses malditos ensaios para o tango acabaram.

Tenho meus pensamentos interrompidos no exato momento em que a sala é completamente invadida pelo que parece ser toda a equipe. Eles cantam nosso grito de guerra e pulam animados. Quando todos já estão dentro da sala, a voz aguda de Annie se sobressai. Me viro em sua direção e a vejo em cima de uma cadeira, dando gritinhos para conseguir a atenção de todos.

- Eeeeei! – Ela grita e finalmente todos ficam em silêncio – Bom, queria dizer que o dia finalmente chegou! – Ela mal contém o sorriso no rosto – Ensaiamos, treinamos e nos esforçamos ao máximo para arrasar hoje! – Ela é interrompida por gritos entusiasmados – E só quero dizer uma última coisa, vamos pra lá agora e é com um único objetivo: VENCER! – Ela grita a última palavra, pula da cadeira e abre a porta da sala, ainda gritando para que todos a seguissem.

- Animada ela, não? – Miroku pergunta, se aproximando de mim com um sorriso.

- É, muito! – Respondo, soltando uma risada ao ver os últimos alunos saírem da sala, pulando no ritmo do grito de guerra, puxado por Annie. - O que temos agora?

- Acho que agora é a prova da corrida. – Kouga lembra, se aproximando de nós. Ao meu lado, escuto Miroku bufar e ao me virar para ele, apenas vejo-o revirar os olhos, antes de seguir para fora da sala. Kouga e eu apenas trocamos um olhar confuso e o seguimos.

Caminhamos em direção às quadras, onde vão acontecer as provas de corrida. Em volta de um dos campos de futebol há uma pista de atletismo e alguns competidores já estão lá se aquecendo. Como as arquibancadas foram dividas para que os componentes de cada equipe ficassem juntos, nos dirigimos para a multidão vestida de vermelho.

Nos sentamos ao lado de Miroku, que já havia chegado e pegado um bom lugar. Está tão concentrado em alguma coisa na quadra, que não parece notar nossa chegada, dando um pulo ao sentir o peteleco que dou em sua testa para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Pra que toda essa violência? – Pergunta, parecendo realmente bravo.

- O que deu em você? Ta praticamente fuzilando algo com o olhar! – Digo encarando-o abismado.

- Na verdade ele não ta fuzilando 'algo' com o olhar, mas sim "alguém"... – Kouga diz, chamando nossa atenção pelo seu tom de brincadeira.

- Quem? – Pergunto, pensando com quem Miroku poderia ter se desentendido.

- Ali! – Ele aponta, me fazendo virar a cabeça para enxergar o local que indicava. Procurando por algum cara mal encarado, a princípio não vejo nada. Mas, então, noto Sango se alongando ao mesmo tempo em que conversa animadamente com o cara da nossa equipe, que faria a prova com ela.

- Aaaah! – Exclamo, entendendo o porquê do mau humor de Miroku. – Acho que alguém aqui está com ciúmes, Kouga! – Provoco, dando uma cotovelada no meu amigo.

- Ah, vão se ferrar vocês! – Miroku diz, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e virando a cara, completamente emburrado por nossas risadas.

Quando me viro novamente para a pista de corrida, percebo que Sango terminou o alongamento, mas continua conversando com o mesmo cara, só que dessa vez, Kagome se junta a eles. E nesse momento minha atenção é focada nela.

Kagome está usando a camiseta vermelha da nossa equipe, só que alguns números maiores que seu tamanho normal, jeans claro e Vans preto. Seu cabelo agora está solto e ela parece chamar a atenção de todos os caras a sua volta, sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso.

Eu sinceramente já estou pensando em me levantar e ir até ela. Mas o que eu faria? Não posso abraçá-la ou beijá-la na frente de todo mundo. Ainda mais com o Miroku nesse humor terrível. Ele praticamente me esganaria na hora. Arg! Quero mais é que todos esses caras que estão babando por Kagome saibam que ela é minha!

- _Inu_! - Ouço uma voz fina me chamar, mas estou muito atento aos movimentos de Kagome e prefiro ignorá-la.

Percebo que Will se aproxima de Kagome e coloca um de seus braços em volta dos ombros dela, enquanto se junta à conversa. É como se eu tivesse passado a enxergar vermelho. Só porque aquele cara havia trocado alguns passinhos de dança com ela, não deveria ganhar essa liberdade toda.

- _INUYASHA! _– Ouço alguém gritar e ao me virar num pulo, vejo Kikyou sentada ao meu lado. Droga, onde o Kouga se meteu?

- Ah, oi Kikyou! – Falo, tentando soar animado ao vê-la.

- Está tudo bem? – Pergunta, parecendo realmente preocupada.

- Ahn... Tudo bem sim. – Respondo tentando sorrir.

- Mas então, o que você tem feito? Você ia a praticamente todas as festas e agora não é visto em mais nenhuma. O que aconteceu com você? – Ela pergunta, tentando fazer piada e logo soltando uma risadinha.

- Hm, não tem acontecido nada, na verdade. Tenho preferindo ficar em casa, sabe como é. – Respondo abrindo um sorriso sincero ao me voltar para Kagome e vê-la sorrindo por alguma coisa que haviam dito.

- Inuyasha Taisho preferindo ficar em casa a ir a uma boa festa? – Ela fala, parecendo horrorizada com minha resposta. Nem me viro para ver sua expressão, pois já sabia que um olhar incrédulo estaria estampado no seu rosto. – Inuyasha, isso... isso tem algo a ver com a nossa separação? – Kikyou pergunta, com a voz genuinamente calma.

Faço força para não revirar os olhos e acabo soltando um suspiro impaciente.

- Kikyou, eu não...

- Porque sabe, não tem problema se esse for o real motivo, Inu. Não precisa ficar com vergonha disso. – Ela me interrompe, começando a tagarelar. Reviro os olhos mentalmente. – Eu também não tenho saído tanto quanto antes. As festas não estão tendo a mesma graça que tinham antes. – Ela diz, me lançando um olhar sugestivo.

Não querendo entrar em uma discussão sem fundamento, apenas procuro Kagome com o olhar e noto que ela já não está mais lá. Um pouco decepcionado, começo a procurá-la com os olhos, buscando cada canto daquelas quadras gigantes. Eu mal escuto o papo furado de Kikyou.

A prova já está para começar e Sango já está em sua posição. Ainda faltam alguns competidores se posicionarem, por isso a prova ainda não havia começado. Por um instante, me volto para Kikyou, para ao menos ser educado, e vejo que ela continua tagarelando, sem nem ao menos notar que eu não estou prestando o mínimo de atenção. Típico.

- ...então eu e a Kagura voltamos com a nossa amizade. Foi difícil pra ela me perdoar, mas nós não vivemos uma sem a outra e... – Volto a procurar Kagome e é um alívio ver que Will está sentado na arquibancada conversando com algum amigo. Pelo menos ele não está atrás dela. - ...e ela não gosta mais do Jordan, porque ele é um completo idiota, você sabe... – E então eu vejo Kagome.

Ela está sentada uns dois degraus abaixo de mim e um pouco mais para a esquerda. Ao seu lado está Rin, com aquele sorriso de quem está escondendo alguma coisa. Percebo que ela está rindo de Kagome, que parece emburrada.

Quando Ká percebe que estou olhando para ela, aponta para Kikyou e faz uma careta, como se me questionasse com o olhar. Sorrio pra ela, tentando me desculpar e em resposta ela mostra a língua para mim e cruza os braços. Começo a rir, porém, ao lembrar que Kikyou estava ao meu lado, finjo estar tossindo.

- Você está bem? – Ela pergunta, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- To. To bem sim. – Falo, tentando não rir mais ainda.

Ao meu lado, percebo que Miroku solta uma risadinha fraca, e, quando eu pergunto silenciosamente do que ele está rindo, ele apenas dá de ombros e se volta para as quadras.

- Mas então, como eu estava dizendo... – E então Kikyou volta a falar. Eu sorrio pra ela e volto minha atenção para Kagome, que me cuida com o canto do olho.

Sorrio e fico olhando para ela, esperando por sua resposta infantil. Mas dessa vez ela apenas retribui o meu olhar, como se me desafiasse a continuar olhando.

Nós ficamos naquele conflito silencioso até que ela desiste e abre um sorriso lindo, que praticamente arranca de mim um "Eu te amo", apenas com o movimento dos lábios, para que só ela entendesse. Vejo que ela cora e em seguida responde: "Eu também te amo", do mesmo modo.

-...então, o que você acha? – Kikyou pergunta ao meu lado, dando uma batidinha animada no meu braço. Percebo que Kagome havia visto, pois ela revira os olhos e volta a se sentar virada para frente, me ignorando.

- Eu... Acho que você está certa! – Respondo, rindo do ciúme da Ká.

- Mesmo? – Kikyou parece surpresa, e só naquele momento eu me dou conta de que posso ter concordado com alguma coisa que não deveria.

- Eu acho que... sim? – Falo, e percebo que minha voz soa mais como uma pergunta.

- Perfeito! – Ela diz animada. – Então eu te ligo para combinarmos quando e onde podemos sair! – Ela fala já se levantando e saindo saltitante com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Espera... O QUÊ? O que diabos eu fiz?

E então, silenciando a maioria dos alunos, o sinal que indica o início da corrida soa e a prova finalmente começa. Em segundos vejo Kouga aparecer com um copo de refrigerante e um hambúrguer na outra mão.

- Que cara é essa? – Ele me pergunta, com a boca cheia.

- A culpa é toda sua, seu idiota! – Respondo rispidamente.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele pergunta sorrindo de canto, pois provavelmente havia visto Kikyou se afastar.

- Ah, cala a boca e me dá isso aqui! – Digo emburrado enquanto arranco o copo de refrigerante da sua mão, começando a tomar e tentando me concentrar na corrida.

Sango havia saído disparada na frente desde o início. Uma menina da equipe amarela está lado a lado com ela, mas não demora muito e Sango consegue se distanciar.

Como a corrida é de obstáculos, algumas garotas tentam pular o cavalete e acabam caindo, ou até mesmo tropeçando nos próprios pés. Se eu não estivesse mais preocupado em como acabaria essa história de sair com a Kikyou, teria chorado de rir, assim como Kouga e Miroku faziam ao meu lado.

Com a velocidade com que corre, Sango logo alcança seu parceiro, o mesmo cara que sempre deixa Miroku irritado. Ela é a primeira a terminar essa parte da prova, deixando tudo nas mãos do tal garoto, que, pelo que eu me lembro, se chama Jack.

Os caras são mais rápidos, o que deixa a última parte da prova mais acirrada. Logo que as meninas chegam até seus parceiros, eles saem como loucos correndo e pulando obstáculos. Com certeza não é tão bom quanto ver as meninas, mas certamente vê-los cair é mais engraçado.

Falta pouco para eles alcançarem a linha de chegada, e o nosso competidor está quase sendo ultrapassado pelo da equipe azul, que dá o sangue para conseguir manter o ritmo. No entanto, não é o suficiente, pois em segundos nosso competidor atravessa a linha de chegada e a equipe vermelha explode em gritos de comemoração.

Miroku se agarra no meu pescoço e começa a pular de uma maneira completamente gay, mas sem nem ao menos parecer se importar, pois grita e ri pela vitória. Na real, ele ainda está babando pela Sango, pois não desvia o olhar dela nem por um segundo. Não que eu possa falar alguma coisa, já que estou fazendo o mesmo com Kagome.

Vendo o momento perfeito para me aproximar dela, deixo Miroku de lado, que se agarra em Kouga, e me aproximo das meninas. Abraço Rin, que pula em animação e logo me aproximo de Kagome, que se assusta ao me ver puxando-a pela cintura com um sorriso maroto.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sussurra tentando me afastar.

- Comemorando a vitória da minha equipe. – Falo apertando-a mais contra mim. Percebendo que Ká começa a ceder e parar de me empurrar, aproximo rapidamente meu nariz de seu pescoço, tentando sentir um pouco que seja de seu perfume.

- Precisamos encontrar o próximo competidor para prova de matemática. – Ela fala, começando a se afastar.

- Tudo bem, vamos? – Pergunto sorrindo pra ela, que pelo menos não havia me mandado longe por eu estar conversando com a Kikyou momentos antes.

Só de me lembrar disso, sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- Aham. – Ela diz, segurando a minha mão e começando a me puxar para a saída das arquibancadas.

Sim, eu sou um idiota apaixonado, problema?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na prova de matemática não nos saímos bem por pouco. Ficamos em terceiro lugar, o que não é o suficiente para que comemoração.

- Droga! – Kouga resmunga do meu lado.

- Pelo menos já ganhamos a primeira. – Miroku comenta, com um sorrisinho idiota enquanto olha para Sango, que acompanha Kagome e Rin. Elas haviam se afastado de nós e ido tranquilizar o nosso nerd. Ele parecia culpado, mas melhorou com a simpatia que a equipe demonstrava por ele.

- Você está parecendo um idiota apaixonado Miroku. – Falo, tentando soar sério.

- E se eu for Inuyasha? – Ele responde, fazendo com que eu trocasse um olhar arregalado com Kouga. Antes mesmo que pudéssemos falar alguma coisa, Miroku se afasta, com um meio sorriso, sem nem ao menos nos xingar.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? – Pergunto confuso.

- Quem entende o Miroku? – Kouga responde, me fazendo rir. – Qual a próxima prova?

- Alguma coisa a ver com o conteúdo do segundo ano. – Falo, tentando me lembrar do cronograma.

- Ok. Eu vou...

- Hey meninos! – Kouga é interrompido por Sango e Kagome, que aparecem de repente de braços dados e sorridentes.

- Oi! Parabéns pela vitória. – Falo abraçando Sango, logo sendo seguido por Kouga.

- Obrigada. E por falar nisso, viemos avisar que estamos indo ensaiar para a dança. Vamos aproveitar que a prova do segundo ano está acontecendo pra nos prepararmos melhor. – Ela diz, trocando um sorriso com Kagome.

- E Kouga, precisamos de uma ajudinha sua com o som. – Kagome fala e ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Legal, vou ficar fazendo o que? – Pergunto emburrado. Ouço todos rirem, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, Annie aparece do nada com cara de poucos amigos e literalmente os arrasta para longe de mim.

Fico um tempo parado, apenas vendo eles se afastarem e me deixarem sem saber o que fazer. Com um suspiro, começo a caminhar para longe da multidão. Me dirijo de volta para as salas de aula, mas como que para estragar meu humor, vejo Will sentado em um canto do pátio com uma cara não muito boa. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em me afastar e fingir que não tinha visto nada, escuto sua voz me chamando.

Merda.

- Hey Inuyasha! – Ele sorri pra mim e acena com a cabeça.

- E aí? – Respondo o cumprimento e me aproximo, sentando ao seu lado no chão, sem saber o que falar. Que coisa mais gay. – Er... então! Você não parece muito bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa, cara? – Eu tentando dar uma de amigo para o cara que ta de olho na minha garota. Por que eu to fazendo isso mesmo?

- Ta tão na cara assim? – Ele pergunta rindo um pouco. Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça de leve e ele volta a fitar o chão. – É, acho que sim. Bom, é uma garota, mas você com certeza não quer saber disso.

Uma garota? Sinto meu corpo gelar. Ele está falando da Kagome?

- Não cara, pode falar, não tem problema. – Respondo, rezando mentalmente para que esse idiota não estivesse pensando em se declarar para a Ká.

- Bem, você sabe a Lisa? – Ele pergunta, me deixando confuso.

Lisa? E a Kagome? Ele não gosta da Kagome, então?

Seguro um sorriso de alívio e tento me concentrar no que ele dizia.

- Digamos que eu gosto dela há um tempo. Já tentei todas as indiretas, mas ela parece não perceber ou ignorar. E agora ela está namorando. – Diz, pegando uma pedra do chão e atirando-a longe. Observo a pedra, mas não consigo pensar em nada para dizer, estou aliviado demais por ele não estar afim da Ká. Depois de alguns segundos, ele me olha, como se esperasse um conselho ou uma solução. Solto um suspiro pesado. Que coisa de menina.

- Olha cara, acho que você deveria falar com ela. Sobre os seus sentimentos, quero dizer. – Digo tentando pensar em algum conselho bom o suficiente. – Sabe, sempre dizem que falar o que você ta sentindo para a pessoa de quem gosta resolve uma boa parte dos problemas. Comigo funcionou. – Falo sorrindo ao me lembrar da Ká e de nossa tarde no parque e em tudo que se seguiu a partir daquele momento.

- É impressão minha ou você ta gostando de alguém? – Ele pergunta depois de uma pausa ao ouvir o que eu havia dito.

- Eu? – Pergunto surpreso. Tão na cara?

- É! E esse "alguém" seria a Ká? – Ele insiste, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso ao ver minha cara.

- Eu não...

- _WILL! _– Escuto uma voz chamar o nome dele e, ao me virar, vejo uma garota loira fazendo sinal para que ele fosse até ela. – Estamos precisando de você no ginásio, rápido!

- Bom – Ele fala, se levantando – O dever me chama. Nos vemos por aí. – Ele estende a mão, para que eu o cumprimentasse – Valeu cara. – Ele completa, e caminha até a garota.

Suspiro aliviado ao perceber que não teria de dar explicações ao Will e me pergunto mentalmente como ele havia descoberto sobre nós e quanto tempo levaria até que Miroku ou Kikyou também percebessem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-...E então a Sango esbarrou na Annie e elas quase saíram aos socos. Mas logo depois da Rin separá-las, as duas já estavam rindo de tudo. – Kagome fala com a cabeça encostada no meu peito, me fazendo rir.

Assim que a pausa para o almoço havia começado, eu e Kagome nos afastamos de todos e fomos para o pátio de trás do colégio, aonde quase ninguém ia.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando sinto Kagome se mexer. Percebo que ela me encarava e então retribuo o olhar, esperando que ela falasse algo.

- Como andam as coisas com o seu pai? – Pergunta com um sorriso inseguro.

- Não andam, na verdade. – Falo dando de ombros, sem estar realmente desconfortável por falar com ela sobre esse assunto. – Ele não está parando muito em casa. Mas mesmo que estivesse, não mudaria nada. Já decidi que não quero ser que nem ele. – Falo dando uma piscadinha pra ela, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Ela sorri para mim e aproxima o rosto do meu, me dando um selinho demorado. Quando ela afasta um pouco o rosto, posso ver sua testa franzida, o que me deixa curioso.

- O que foi? – Pergunto, apoiando meu braço no chão.

- O que a Kikyou queria com você mais cedo? – Ela pergunta cruzando os braços sob o peito, ao sentar do meu lado.

- O que a Kikyou queria? – Droga! Eu tinha esquecido completamente dela!

- É, o que ela queria? – Kagome insiste, se sentando na grama e franzindo a testa novamente.

- Nada de mais, na verdade. – Falo, tentando sorrir – Ela foi me contar que fez as pazes com a Kagura ou algo assim. – Digo, me lembrando de algo que ela havia dito em um dos momentos que eu prestei atenção.

- Só isso? – Ká pergunta novamente, parecendo relaxar um pouco.

- Só. Para falar a verdade eu não estava prestando muita atenção sobre o que ela falava. – Digo puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto de mim e sorrindo de canto.

- É, percebi como você parecia estar intertido em fazer caretas pra mim. – Ela diz rindo. Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio, até que consigo juntar coragem para contar a ela a besteira que eu havia feito.

- Então... Tem uma coisa... – Falo receoso.

- Que coisa? – Kagome questiona, se virando para me olhar.

- Ela meio que me convidou para sair e comer alguma coisa. – Eu a vejo fechar a cara. Percebendo que seria melhor falar logo, solto rapidamente. – E eu estava tão distraído que acabei concordando sem nem ter ouvido sua proposta.

- O quê?

- Eu sinto muito! Eu vou resolver isso. Prometo! – Insisto quando percebo que ela está prestes a pular em cima de mim.

- Eu acho bom mesmo. – Ela diz ríspida.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não Ká, você sabe que eu amo você e sou um completo idiota. – Digo tentando amenizar o clima, enquanto passo meu nariz por sua bochecha corada.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, e é bom mesmo que você saiba que é um idiota. – Ela diz de birra, o que me faz rir fraco.

- Ah, não fica braba comigo. – Choramingo. Ela dá um suspiro longo e se reencosta no meu peito, me deixando abraçá-la.

- Acho bom você resolver isso logo. – Ela fala, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Pode deixar. – Digo e a aperto mais contra mim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Quer uma? – Kouga pergunta, esticando um pacote de balas para mim. Ele está sempre comendo?

- Não, valeu cara. – Respondo no automático. Ele me olha e dá de ombros, pegando outra bala e colocando na boca. Balanço a cabeça, sorrindo. Tenho que admitir que estou um pouco ansioso, e até mesmo um pouco nervoso. Faltam apenas algumas horas para o nosso jogo. Sei que será um jogo relativamente fácil, comparado aos que já jogamos, mas nossa equipe parece estar alguns pontos atrás da equipe azul. Não temos como saber ao certo a contagem dos pontos, já que não temos acesso a todos os resultados, mas ao que tudo indica, a decisão está entre a nossa equipe e a equipe azul, e o que vai decidir, são as três últimas provas: o cover, o tango e o jogo. Sinto um frio na barriga ao pensar no jogo. Cara, essa história de gincana realmente mexe com os ânimos das pessoas.

- Cara, eu não entendo muito de xadrez, mas pelo que estavam comentando, a Rin arrasou. – Miroku fala, se aproximando e sentando do meu outro lado. Estamos todos no salão da escola, esperando as danças. – Seu irmão ficaria orgulhoso, Inuyasha.

- Pronto para o jogo? – Kouga pergunta a Miroku, lhe esticando o pacote de balas.

- Caro Kouga, eu nasci pronto! – Ele responde, pegando uma bala e colocando-a na boca, em seguida.

- Alô... Teste! – A voz autoritária do diretor soa aos nossos ouvidos, deixando o salão, que antes estava tomado pelo burburinho de conversas, em completo silêncio – Prezados alunos, gostaria de iniciar a apresentação dos covers! Sem mais delongas, iniciaremos pela equipe amarela!

O tempo começa a se arrastar, na medida em que os covers se iniciam. O primeiro deles foi uma imitação ruim dos Beattles, em que um garoto passou mal e saiu cinco segundos antes da música finalizar, provavelmente para vomitar. Depois teve uma garota que cantou uma música da Jordin Sparks, o que foi consideravelmente bom. O terceiro cover está terminando agora. Um bando de garotos dançando e dublando os Backstreet Boys. Algumas garotas da fileira da frente estão gritando coisas como "gostosos" e "perfeitos". Eu chamaria de gays.

Nossa equipe havia ficado para o final. Eu não sei muito sobre o cover, apenas que é uma música das Pussycat Dolls e que Kagome não para de cantá-la. Peguei ela ensaiando no quarto essa semana, em um raro momento que deixou sua cortina aberta. Pelo acesso VIP que tive, me parece que será memorável.

Os caras finalmente se retiram do palco, em meio aos gritos histéricos de garotas malucas. Os minutos voltam a se arrastar enquanto arrumam o palco para nossas garotas. Miroku tamborila com os dedos no banco da poltrona, de forma impaciente, provavelmente ansiando para ver Sango. Kouga continua comendo as balas. Estou quase mandando Miroku parar com aquele barulho quando as luzes ficam mais fracas e as cortinas sobem, revelando o enorme palco. Não há sinal das garotas, mas Miroku finalmente para com aquele barulho irritante com os dedos e olha atento para o palco. Não conseguimos enxergar muita coisa, pois as luzes estão fracas. Pelo que parece, mesas grandes estão distribuídas harmonicamente pelo palco. No canto direito consigo ver que há um objeto grande e ao fundo o que parece ser um andaime enorme. Como elas conseguiram tudo isso?

Antes que eu me permita pensar em mais alguma coisa, um holofote se acende, iluminando apenas o canto direito e a música começar a tocar. Cara, eu não estava preparado para isso. Tem um carro aqui dentro. Como elas trouxeram um carro pra cá? No entanto, minha atenção é desviada desse detalhe no momento em que percebo que as garotas estão no carro. Annie se destaca, sentada em um local mais elevado e interpretando a música. As outras garotas estão sentadas no carro, mas na altura do que seria o banco. Elas continuam lá, dublando as Pussycat Dolls enquanto a plateia aplaude. Parece uma mega produção.

Alguns segundos antes da música se tornar um pouquinho mais agitada, elas saem do carro rapidamente e sobem nas 'mesas', começando a dançar de forma sincronizada e no ritmo da música, ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes todas do palco se acendem. E, bem, elas estão incríveis. Não consigo desviar os olhos de Kagome, que rebola ao ritmo da música, com seu short colado e blusa curta contrastando com o rosto envergonhado. Quando o refrão termina, elas pulam das mesas e se dirigem a um banco que está posicionado no canto esquerdo do palco. No momento em que pulam das mesas, mal se consegue escutar a música de tantos assovios por parte dos caras. Lá interpretam outra parte da música e de repente já estão saltitando para o fundo do palco, dançando em frente ao andaime. Depois de uma coreografia provocante, fazendo meu coração acelerar e o restante dos caras começarem a gritar ainda mais alto, elas sobem no andaime, tendo cada uma um local para ficar em pé. Ali em cima elas continuam dançando de forma provocante, igual ao clipe da música, que Kagome tinha me feito assistir anteriormente.

Quando a música acalma um pouco, as luzes voltam a diminuir, centralizando apenas Annie, que caminha de forma sexy em direção ao público, sendo cercada por fumaça de gelo seco. E de repente as luzes voltam a se acender, com alguns efeitos. As mesas nas quais elas haviam subido anteriormente já não estão mais ali e as garotas começam a dançar novamente, numa sincronia perfeita. A cada jogada de cabelo, movimento sexy ou mesmo a visão de uma respiração provocante faz com que os caras gritem em suas cadeiras. Já não há muitas pessoas sentadas, e mesmo as garotas já parecem ter se convencido de que elas estão dando um show. E a música, infelizmente, termina, com o barulho de uma explosão e as garotas paradas de forma sexy. Eu não espero dois segundos para começar a gritar e aplaudir, assim como Kouga e Miroku, que ainda tinham os olhos arregalados. Kouga finalmente havia largado o pacote de balas.

Elas agradecem e as cortinas voltam a se abaixar. A voz do coordenador da escola ressoa firme nos alto falantes, dizendo que o resultado dos covers sairá daqui a alguns minutos. Como se não soubéssemos quem ia ganhar. Eu e os caras nos sentamos, esperando por algum sinal das garotas.

- Cara, o que foi isso? – Kouga olha para nós, ainda boquiaberto.

- Meu Deus. – Consigo falar.

- Alguém filmou? – Miroku pergunta, nos fazendo rir.

Vejo as garotas se aproximando, mas Kagome não parece estar com elas.

- E então, o que acharam? – Annie pergunta, já esperando por uma resposta positiva, mas tentando conter um sorriso.

- Cara, foi incrível! – Kouga exclama – Não tenho dúvidas de que vocês ganharam!

- AAAAAH! – Annie grita, agarrando o pescoço de Kouga, que fica vermelho e parece envergonhado.

- Ah, alguém pode me explicar como um carro foi parar dentro do salão? – Kouga pergunta, assim que Annie o solta.

- Ah! – Ela responde eufórica – Bem, tivemos uma ajudinha do grupo de física. Não era bem um carro, era só a parte da frente, demos um jeito de disfarçar. Ficou bom?

- Com toda a certeza. – Kouga responde, rindo.

Elas haviam trocado de roupa e já estavam se sentando nas cadeiras ao nosso lado. Como todos tinham se levantado para cumprimentar as garotas, Miroku deu um jeito de sair do meu lado e parar ao lado de Sango, enchendo-a de elogios. Rin senta ao meu lado e olha para mim, com um olhar risonho.

- Ela teve que ir direto se arrumar para dançar o tango. – Ela ri e pisca para mim, retirando o celular do bolso e começando a digitar uma mensagem para Sesshoumaru.

- Prezados alunos, estamos com o horário um pouco apertado, portanto, iremos iniciar as apresentações do tango e em seguida daremos os resultados em conjunto.

As apresentações de tango passaram mais rápido, e o nervosismo por causa do jogo começava a tomar conta de mim. Kagome havia ficado novamente para o final, provavelmente para dar tempo de trocar de roupa e se preparar. Nunca fui muito fã de tango e nenhuma dessas danças fez com que eu mudasse de ideia.

- É agora! – Rin exclama sorridente ao meu lado, após o coordenador ter chamado a equipe vermelha.

Olho fixamente para o palco, esperando por Kagome. A música começa a soar e Will entra no palco, pelo lado direito, vestindo um terno elegante. Kagome entra pelo lado esquerdo, caminhando de forma sensual. Está usando um vestido preto longo, mas que deixa suas costas de fora. O cabelo está preso em um coque, com uma flor vermelha de enfeite. Está incrivelmente linda. Continua caminhando até Will e de repente... meu deus... em sincronia com a batida da música, arranca metade do cumprimento do vestido, deixando-o curto, com as belas coxas aparecendo. Arregalo os olhos e deixo o queixo cair. Espero que Miroku não esteja me observando.

Kagome e Will giram, um em volta do outro, com o olhar firme. E então começam a dançar, de acordo com a música. Uma dança sexy e envolvente, que me faz querer estar no lugar de Will a cada vez que ele encosta na cintura de Kagome, que ela envolve o corpo dele com suas pernas ou mesmo quando ele a faz girar e mantém o olhar firme e sedutor sobre ela. Tenho que admitir que os dois estão incríveis e que meu conceito sobre tango muda completamente. E pela primeira vez, estou grato por Will ter conversado comigo hoje cedo e ter esclarecido, mesmo que indiretamente, que não gosta de Kagome. Me sinto incomodado de ver os dois dançando sabendo que ele gosta de Lisa, imagine se eu ainda achasse que ele gosta da Ká. Lisa! E de repente meus olhos buscam por ela na plateia. Está lá, uma fileira abaixo de mim, com os olhos grudados em Kagome e o lábio quase roxo, devido à força com que o mordia. É, parece que Will vai se dar bem no fim das contas.

A apresentação termina com os dois juntos e no momento em que a música acaba, uma explosão de aplausos enche o silêncio do salão. Consigo ver que Kagome dá pulinhos de alegria e abraça Will, que a segura no colo e começa a girá-la no ar. O que eu não daria para estar no lugar dele...

As cortinas se abaixam e Annie já começa a puxar o nosso grito de guerra, prevendo os resultados positivos para a nossa equipe. Todos a acompanham, exceto eu, que fico esperando Kagome aparecer. E lá vem ela. Mal consegue chegar até nós, tantas são as vezes que é interrompida, junto com Will, para receber um elogio. Quando consegue se aproximar de nós, é abraçada inicialmente por Annie, que faz um escândalo dizendo o quanto eles tinham sido perfeitos. Ela sorri e tem as bochechas coradas por causa da dança e, se bem conheço, também de vergonha por ser o centro das atenções. Quando está chegando perto de mim, me lançando um olhar de expectativa, a voz do diretor ecoa no salão, pedindo que os estudantes se acalmassem para a divulgação dos resultados. Kagome está a uns três passos de mim, mas para ao ouvir as palavras do diretor.

- Pois bem, por motivo que muitos chamariam de coincidência, mas que eu denomino talento, o resultado que tenho aqui é um só. Ou seja, uma mesma equipe venceu as duas provas de dança. – Os burburinhos começam a soar no salão, e nossa equipe começa a ficar animada – A equipe que, de forma muito merecida, ganhou as duas provas de dança é a equipe... VERMELHA!

Uma explosão de gritos toma conta do salão. Miroku se abraça em Sango e começa a parabeniza-la. Annie se agarra em Rin, Lisa e Will, e os três começam a pular animados. Kagome pula de animação também junto com Kouga e mais um pessoal da equipe. Não consigo me conter. Me aproximo dela e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela joga os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me envolvendo em um abraço. Automaticamente passo meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

- NÓS GANHAMOS! – Ela cantarola, me abraçando mais forte e dando pulinhos de alegria. Quando se acalma, me solta e me olha curiosa. – O que achou das apresentações? – Pergunta, deixando uma das mãos escorregar pelo meu braço e parar em cima da minha mão.

- Achei incrível. – Respondo sincero, dando um passo em sua direção – Fiquei tentado a fazer aulas de tango, só pra te ver dançar de novo, mas comigo. – Abro um sorriso ao ver seu rosto corando.

- INUZINHO! – Annie se joga para cima de mim, afastando Kagome, que me olha confusa. – NÓS GANHAMOS! – Ela grita, se agarrando no meu pescoço e em seguida sussurrando em meu ouvido – Miroku estava olhando feio para vocês. Ainda estão escondendo dele, não?

- Ah... Sim, obrigado Annie! – Respondo sorrindo. Kagome me olha, como se perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo abraçado com Annie. Faço um sinal com a cabeça, indicando Miroku, que tem o olhar em cima de mim. Kagome suspira e revira os olhos, indo comemorar, mas com bem menos emoção, junto de Will e Rin.

Annie me solta e me lança uma piscadinha. Respiro fundo. Até quando vamos aguentar isso?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

E finalmente, cama.

Acabo de chegar em casa e tomar um banho. Consigo sentir cada músculo do corpo doendo quando me atiro em cima da cama. O jogo havia sido complicado. Começamos ganhando, mas o primeiro tempo terminou com um empate. No meio do segundo tempo consegui fazer um gol inacreditável, que deixou inclusive o técnico, que assistia ao jogo, boquiaberto. Corri a uma velocidade que nem mesmo eu sabia que era capaz e driblei três caras, antes de enrolar o goleiro e fazer um gol no ângulo. Lembro do sorriso que Kagome abriu, ao ver nossa dancinha de comemoração e da piscadinha que havia me dado, parecendo orgulhosa.

Coloco a cabeça no travesseiro. Meu deus, como eu amo aquela garota. Só de me lembrar de vê-la dançando já sinto um frio no estômago. Não consigo acreditar na sorte que tive em conhecê-la. E pensar que eu achava estar buscando uma criança aquele dia que fui ao aeroporto com Kikyou. O dia em que nos reencontramos.

Meu celular toca. Sinto meu rosto queimar, ao notar os pensamentos gays que eu estava tendo, antes de ser interrompido. Vejo a foto de Kagome sorridente no visor. Meu coração dá um pulo, debochando do meu constrangimento.

- Oi! – Digo, sem forças para levantar da cama.

- Oi Inu, ta ocupado? – Ela pergunta, com aquela voz angelical.

- Na verdade não. Acabei de sair do banho, mas estou impossibilitado de sair da cama. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Ah – Ela diz, parecendo ofegante – Isso realmente não é um problema. Está dentro dos meus planos! – Ela exclama, me deixando confuso.

- O que você... – Mas não termino a frase, pois escuto um baque do lado de fora da minha janela. Não consigo ver o que é, pois as cortinas estão fechadas. Levanto com o susto e caminha até a janela. Quando abro as cortinas, Ká está do lado de fora, em cima do telhado, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você é maluca! – Digo, abrindo a janela para que ela pudesse entrar. – Acabou de pular do seu telhado para o meu? Mesmo? – Pergunto incrédulo.

- Oi pra você também! – Diz, me dando um selinho e entrando no quarto.

Dou uma risada e volto a fechar a janela. Caminho até minha cama e sento ao lado de Kagome, que me olha com um sorriso maroto.

- Então, parabéns de novo! – Ela responde alegre – Seu gol foi incrível, sério.

- Dediquei ele a você, mesmo não podendo dizer isso em voz alta. – Sussurro perto de seu ouvido, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço e sorrindo ao vê-lo se arrepiar. Me afasto e fico fitando seus olhos azuis. – Mas então, o que você quis dizer quando disse que o fato de eu estar impossibilitado de sair da cama estava dentro dos seus planos? – Pergunto, realmente tentando encontrar lógica. Ela me lança um sorriso maroto.

- Bem, eu sabia que você ia estar cansado e talvez com dor, por causa de todo o esforço físico. Então vim te fazer companhia. – Ela sorri, puxando sua mochila e retirando dela alguns DVD's e um pote com bolo de chocolate.

- E não podia usar a porta para vir até aqui? – Pergunto rindo. Ela abre um sorriso e me lança uma piscadinha, caminhando até a TV e colocando o DVD.

Em seguida caminha até a cama, se escorando na parede e me puxando para o seu colo, começando a fazer um cafuné nos meus cabelos. Eu devo estar sonhando. Encontrei a garota mais perfeita desse planeta. E ela é minha.

- Te amo, Inu. – Ela fala baixinho, me puxando para mais perto.

- Também te amo, pequena.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Bad Little Angel: **Bem, eu COM CERTEZA, gostaria de dar um amasso desses com o Inuyasha! KSOPAKOSAP É, mas a minha falta de imaginação para escrever durou muito tempo! Espero que ainda esteja por aqui no site! Beijos e mil desculpas pela demora! ;*

**EllenChaii: **Ah! Que ótimo que você gostou (mesmo com toda a demora!) Espero que goste desse também, se ainda estiver por aqui! Kikyou sempre irritante, claro. Bom, com certeza a fic que você queria que eu lesse não é mais tão nova... Desculpa por isso. Faz realmente muito tempo que não entro no site, mas se eu conseguir uma folga aqui, com certeza darei uma lida na sua fic! Beijos e desculpa de verdade pela demora! ;*

**Priy Taisho: **Sim! A mãe da Ká está sempre fazendo ela passar vergonha! Quanto ao seu 'pedido' de que eu poste rápido, mil desculpas! Espero que ainda esteja aqui e que goste do capítulo! Beijos ;*

**flor do deserto: **Oii! Nossa, se você achou que eu tivesse abandonado antes, imagina o que deve ter pensado agora! Sério, desculpa pela demora :( Espero que ainda esteja por aí! Sim, a Kiky-vaca precisa se tocar! Bom, Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo, - bem atrasado e já valendo para esse ano!

**Mihigurashi: **Oii! Bem, sobre a fic, também acho, não demora muito Kikyou e Miroku vão descobrir que os dois estão juntos. E sim, Kikyou precisa se dar conta de que a fila anda! Desculpa pela demora, de verdade. Minha falta de criatividade passou dos limites! Desculpa mesmo pela demora, realmente espero que ainda esteja por aí! Capaz! Adoro ler os comentários da minha fic, sempre me animam! Beijos! ;*

**Luu Higurashi Potter: **Ah, espero que você ainda esteja por aí! Estava com saudade dos seus comentários! Sim, professores sempre atrapalhando! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Fico muito feliz! KSOAPKOSPAKPOS Sim! Se souber de algum personagem que esteja solteiro e não seja o vilão, por favor, me avise! Desculpe essa demora! Beijos! ;*

**Sasnatsa's: **Bem, acho que não tenho direito de falar nada da sua review, já que demorei tanto tempo assim para postar! Mas de qualquer forma, não tem problema nenhum de esquecer, o importante é estar gostando da fic! Bom, espero que tenha valido a pena, já estava irritada com essa maldita gincana! Beijos e espero que ainda esteja por aí! ;*

**yuumizinha: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito contente com ele! Sim, são uns fofos, né? Inveeeja da Ká! Espero que ainda esteja por aí e que goste do capítulo! Mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora! Beijos! ;*

**Aricele: **Olá! Bem vinda! Espero que ainda esteja por aí e que goste desse capítulo! Desculpe pela demora! Beijos! ;*

**Hitsuki-chan: **Oii! Leitora nova, seja bem vinda (se ainda estiver pelo site)! Ah, que bom que está gostando tanto! Um dia, sério? Bom, realmente espero que ainda esteja pelo site e desculpe mesmo pela demora! E sim, a Rin não deve ter caído nessa de papai noel mesmo, KSOPAKOSPA Aliás, Feliz Natal! Beijos! ;*

**Clarinha'Taisho: **Obrigada! Espero que ainda esteja por aí e goste do capítulo! Beijos e desculpe a demora! ;*

**Diiegoo: **Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que ainda esteja pelo site e que curta esse capítulo! Ah, também espero que tenha gostado das outras fics! Beijos e desculpe a demora! ;*

**Guest: **Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber! Desculpe a demora! Beijos! ;*


	26. Férias

_E aí gente!_

_Estou de volta e dessa vez acho que não demorei tanto..._

_Esse capítulo ta imperdível, viu? _

_Ah, e como vai ter festinha, as roupas deles estão no blog (o link está no meu perfil), não deixem de ver!_

_Beijocas da Srta Taisho_

**Capítulo 26 – Férias**

Sento na cama e solto um suspiro. Havia me esquecido de como é trabalhoso fazer as malas. Desde que entramos de férias, depois da gincana, eu e a galera não fizemos muita coisa. Nos vimos praticamente todos os dias, mas não temos tanta coisa assim para fazer e o tédio estava começando a tomar conta. Bem, isso até Sesshoumaru revelar que tinha comprado uma casa na praia. Ninguém sabia disso, nem mesmo Inuyasha e Rin, que pareceram tão surpresos como nós. Pelo que entendi, é uma casa simples de frente para o mar, que ele usa como refúgio. Depois de muita insistência e discussão, Inuyasha e Rin conseguiram persuadir o pobre Sesshoumaru e... bem, vamos ir para lá hoje.

- Ká? – Escuto a voz da minha mãe, e quando me viro, vejo que ela já está entrando no quarto. Está usando um vestidinho leve e o cabelo preso em um coque solto. A barriga começando a se sobressair sob o vestido.

- Oi mãe – Abro um sorriso ao vê-la. Ela está radiante desde que descobriu que está grávida.

- Malas prontas, então? – Ela abre um sorriso doce e se senta ao meu lado na cama.

- Finalmente! – Respondo aliviada.

- Que bom, filha! Se fosse eu, provavelmente ainda estaria em dúvida de algumas peças e com o dobro de malas! – Ela ri e eu também. – Pronta para aproveitar muito?

Aproveitar muito. Será que eu iria conseguir aproveitar? Kikyou vinha ligando para Inuyasha praticamente todos os dias, tentando marcar o maldito encontro, ou seja lá como chamem isso. Ele está enrolando ela até agora, mas não vai poder fazer isso para sempre. Ainda mais agora, que os dois vão viajar juntos. Com certeza ela vai aprontar alguma. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não posso chegar e dizer que estamos juntos. E ainda tem o Miroku. Essa história de ficar escondido está ficando cada vez mais difícil.

- Filha? Tudo bem? – Minha mãe pergunta, olhando preocupada para mim – Você está com uma expressão aflita.

- Ah mãe, não é nada não. – Digo, me levantando e fechando o zíper da mala, com alguma dificuldade.

- Kagome, eu te conheço desde que nasceu. Realmente acha que vou acreditar nessa resposta? – Ela fala, me puxando para sentar ao seu lado novamente – Tem algo a ver com o Inuyasha, não é? – Ela pergunta, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. – Ah, deixe de ser boba e conte tudo para sua mãe! – Abro um sorriso e percebo que não tenho como escapar.

- Bem, já que não consigo esconder nada de você mesmo... É, é o Inuyasha sim. Não exatamente ele, mas a Kikyou. A gente... Eu e o Inuyasha, a gente meio que... Nós estamos ficando, só que escondido, não sei se você percebeu... – Ela me lança um olhar de censura.

- Kagome, sou sua mãe, eu _sempre _sei e eu _sempre _percebo. – Ela ri ao notar minha cara meio apavorada – Não que seja muito difícil perceber, já que você anda por aí com um sorriso maior do que o rosto, como se tivesse visto passarinho verde... – Fico vermelha. Às vezes, minha mãe me assusta.

- Certo, então... Eu e Inuyasha nos damos muito bem, o problema é que Kikyou ainda gosta dele. E, bem, ela acha que eles vão voltar. Não importa o que ele diga ou faça, ela parece determinada. Fica ligando o tempo inteiro e querendo marcar encontros. Não sei o que eu posso fazer. E também tem o Miroku, que quebraria a cara do Inuyasha se descobrisse que estamos juntos. – Solto um suspiro, me sentindo aliviada ao colocar isso para fora.

- Escute querida, vocês são muito jovens, ainda têm muito que viver. Não vale a pena ficar sofrendo e criando rugas por causa de uma coisa que pode ser resolvida de forma tão simples. – Ela me encara com um olhar sábio – Converse com sua prima, ela tem um jeito meio... diferente de ser, mas irá entender. Pode ser que leve algum tempo, mas com certeza será melhor se souber por você. E Miroku, bem, ele também terá que entender. Ele não faz isso por mal, é apenas muito protetor, o que, aliás, é uma característica dos Higurashi que tem se manifestado durante gerações! – Ela solta uma risada e não consigo evitarem acompanha-la.

- Hm... Certo, vou pensar sobre iss... – Sou interrompida pelo toque do meu próprio celular, retiro-o da bolsa e vejo a foto de Miroku. Mostro para minha mãe, que dá uma risadinha – Por acaso a impaciência também é uma característica que tem se manifestado durante as gerações? – Falo, fazendo minha mãe soltar uma gargalhada, antes de atender ao telefone. – Fala priminho!

- _Kagome? Já estou aqui na frente, vai descer agora ou ainda vou ter que esperar muito? – _Ele diz, e percebo o tom de impaciência.

- Ah... Mas que horas são? Você não ia vir daqui à uma hora? Nem comecei a fazer as malas! – Digo, fingindo um tom de inocência.

-_ O quê?! – _Ele bufa – _Você só pode estar brincando! _

_ -_ É claro que eu estou brincando. Tenho amor a minha vida! – Dou uma risada. – Já estou descendo!

- _Você vai ver só, Higurashi. Me aguarde! _

_ -_ Beijos, priminho! – Respondo, rindo de sua ameaça e desligando o telefone. – Bem mãe, o Miroku chegou e já está impaciente. Preciso descer.

- Oh! Claro, vou com você até a porta. – Ela diz, se levantando da cama e descendo as escadas. Sigo minha mãe e em um instante estamos na porta de casa.

- Mãe, tenho que ir. – Abro um sorriso, largando a mala perto da porta – Se cuida e aproveita esses dias sem mim! – Ela solta uma risada e me dá um abraço e um beijo. Quando me solta, olho para sua barriga – E você, não apronte nada enquanto eu não estiver por perto! – Digo, dando um beijo na barriga. – Tchau mãe! –Lhe dou um beijo no rosto. Tchau maninho. Ou maninha. – Pisco o olho para minha mãe.

- Ah querida, aproveite bastante sua viagem. E não se esqueça do que lhe falei! – Ela me lança uma piscadinha. – Qualquer coisa me ligue!

- Ta bom mãe! Mande um beijo pro papai! – Falo, já entrando no carro, depois de ter colocado a mala no porta-malas. – Tchau!

- Oi gente! – Exclamo, assim que coloco o cinto de segurança. Kagura sorri e Miroku resmunga um 'oi' sonolento.

- Prima, Tia Minori está linda grávida! – Kikyou fala, se virando para o banco de trás, me lançando um sorriso. Me remexo, um pouco nervosa.

- Já sabem se é menino ou menina? – Kagura pergunta ao meu lado.

- Ah, ainda não. – Respondo educadamente – O bebê está em uma posição que fica difícil de identificar. Mamãe diz que ele é um teimoso, que quer matar todos de curiosidade. Mas meu pai aposta que é um menino. – Abro um sorriso com a ideia. Para mim, não importa o sexo, quero que meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha chegue logo. Mal posso esperar para poder segurá-lo.

- Eu também aposto que é um menino! – Miroku exclama, parecendo acordar – Mais um Higurashi pegador na família! Terei muito prazer em ensinar a arte da sedução para meu querido priminho! – Solto uma risada.

- Ta bom Miroku, você ainda tem alguns meses para aprender essa tal arte da sedução, então! – Respondo, fazendo Kagura e Kikyou rirem.

- Kagome, você está oficialmente na minha lista negra de hoje. Se prepare para a vingança. – Ele responde sério, me olhando pelo espelho retrovisor. Dou um sorriso desafiador e ele põe o pé no acelerador, rumo à praia.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Dobramos a esquina e finalmente Miroku para em frente a uma pequena casa de dois andares. Se eu não soubesse que Rin não tinha a menor ideia da existência dessa casa, teria apostado que ela é que havia escolhido comprá-la. As paredes estão pintadas em um tom de bege clarinho e discreto. A única coisa que chama atenção na casa é o Audi R8 vermelho de Inuyasha, estacionado em frente à garagem fechada, que provavelmente está abrigando a Lamborghini Gallardo amarela de Sesshoumaru.

Descemos do carro, cada um com uma mala, e fazemos o pequeno caminho de pedra que leva até a pequena porta de carvalho. Miroku dá duas batidas na porta, enquanto Kagura e Kikyou analisam o gramado. Em segundos, Rin abre a porta, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – Ela exclama, fazendo sinal para nós entrarmos.

- Teríamos chegado antes, se essas garotas não levassem tanto tempo para fazer uma mala! – Miroku murmura, passando pela porta e fazendo Rin soltar uma risadinha.

- Oi Rin! – Digo, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e revirando os olhos para Miroku.

Entro na casa e vejo que é exatamente como eu esperava: pequenina, mas confortável. A porta de entrada dá direto para a sala, que tem um sofá cama e algumas poltronas em tons de marrom. No centro há um tapete e uma mesinha, com um vaso de flores servindo de enfeite. De frente para o sofá há uma televisão grande e embaixo dela uma lareira. Em uma das extremidades da sala tem uma escada, que deve levar aos quartos e uma porta que dá para um banheiro. Atrás do sofá há um pequeno balcão, que separa a sala da cozinha. Porém, o melhor de tudo é a grande porta de vidro, que tem uma vista perfeita para o mar. Fico boquiaberta ao perceber que a casa não fica _perto_ da praia, ela fica praticamente _na_ praia. Há apenas uma escadinha ligando a casa à areia fina.

Rin retorna a sala, sentando no colo de Sesshoumaru, que deposita um beijo no seu pescoço. Pelo que parece, Inuyasha também acabou de chegar, junto com Sango e Kouga, já que eles ainda estão segurando as malas.

- Então... – Inuyasha pergunta, depois de sorrir discretamente para mim – Quantos quartos têm aqui?

- Dois. – Sesshoumaru responde, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Perfeito então! – Kikyou exclama – Um quarto para as garotas e outro para os garotos!

Sesshoumaru solta uma risada.

- Exceto pelo fato de que o quarto maior é meu. – Ele diz, como se fosse óbvio – E de Rin, é claro. – Completa, fazendo com que ela fique vermelha.

- Você não ta falando sério... – Inuyasha retruca, incrédulo.

- Sobra um quarto lá em cima e o sofá cama aqui embaixo. Vocês decidem. – Sesshoumaru diz, optando por ignorar Inu.

- As meninas ficam com o quarto! – Kikyou berra, já correndo escada acima com sua mala cor de rosa, sendo seguida por Kagura. Miroku e Inuyasha reviram os olhos.

- Acho que vamos ter que ficar por aqui então... – Kouga diz, largando sua mochila no sofá. – Que bom que eu trouxe meu colchão de ar...

- Ta perfeito, então! – Sango exclama sorrindo – Eu também trouxe dois colchões de ar, um para mim e outro para Ká. Nós duas ficamos no mesmo quarto das gurias, Rin e Sesshoumaru na suíte maior, Kouga tem o colchão de ar e Inuyasha e Miroku dividem o sofá cama.

- O QUÊ?! – Os dois exclamam ao mesmo tempo. Miroku abre a boca para retrucar, mas percebe o olhar mortal de Sango e vê que não tem saída. Suspira derrotado e senta emburrado em uma das poltronas.

- Para Miroku! – Inuyasha exclama com uma voz afetada – Você vai realizar o sonho da sua vida dormindo comigo! – Ele completa, dando uma piscadinha para meu primo. Todos começam a rir, exceto Miroku, que revira os olhos emburrado.

- San, Ká, deixa eu levar vocês até o quarto. – Rin diz, se levantando do colo de Sesshoumaru e indo em direção as escadas.

Eu e Sango subimos atrás dela, chegando a um corredor bastante largo, considerando o tamanho da casa. Dobramos à esquerda e entramos em um dos quartos. Há uma grande cama de casal, um pequeno guarda roupas, uma porta para o banheiro e outra grande porta de vidro, que dá para uma sacada com vista para o mar. É incrivelmente lindo.

Largo minha mala em um canto e caminho até a porta de vidro, abrindo-a e logo sentindo o vento bater em meus cabelos. É libertador. Olho para o lado e percebo que a sacada do nosso quarto é a mesma do quarto de Rin e Sesshoumaru, estando separada apenas por uma espécie de cerca de madeira grossa. Qualquer um poderia pular a divisória com extrema facilidade. Abro um sorriso com o pensamento.

- Ká! – Sango chama, de dentro do quarto, com uma voz emburrada – Rin perdeu no par ou ímpar, nós ficamos com o almoço. – Ela faz beicinho.

- Ah, droga. – Digo, revirando os olhos e seguindo Sango no caminho até a cozinha.

- E aí meninas! – Rin sorri. – Prontas para cozinhar?

- Você está feliz com isso? – Sango parece incrédula – É tão injusto! Eles vão para a piscina e nós temos que ficar aqui cozinhando!

- Tem uma piscina aqui? – Pergunto, arregalando os olhos. Parece que a casinha simples de Sesshoumaru não é assim _tão _simples.

- Você não tinha visto? – Rin me responde e em seguida se volta para Sango – Ah, qual é amiga, você não iria querer comer a comida dos garotos... ou pior, da Kikyou e da Kagura. – Ela coloca a língua para fora em uma careta de nojo.

- Pensando por esse lado... – Sango diz, começando a trabalhar no almoço. – Massa?

- Óbvio! – Respondo, enquanto procuro por uma panela e Sango puxa o pacote de massa do armário.

- Mas então... – Sango começa, ao mesmo tempo em que lanço um olhar desconfortável para Rin, que o retribui. Eu sei, pelo tom de Sango, que Rin está pensando o mesmo que eu: quem nossa amiga vai atacar primeiro. – Como estão as coisas com o Sesshoumaru, Rin?

- Estão ótimas! – Rin suspira, deixando totalmente de lado a expressão desconfortável. – Não sei como poderiam estar melhores. – Ela ri sozinha, enquanto começa a cortar as cebolas. Sango apenas sorri e então se vira para mim. Merda.

- E você Ká, como vai seu romance secreto com ex-pegador do colégio? – Ela ri, e eu faço cara feia.

- Shhh! Você quer que a Kikyou escute, sua maluca? – Arregalo os olhos, verificando se ninguém havia escutado.

- Ah, qual é Kagome, eu nem falei o nome dele! – Sango revira os olhos – Como se a Kikyou fosse uma adivinha agora!

- SHHHHHH! – Eu e Rin falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Não pergunto mais nada. Que estresse vocês duas! – Ela se vira para o fogão e eu troco um olhar com Rin.

- San? – Chamo, mas ela não se vira. – Ta tudo bem? – Ela fica um tempo preocupante em silêncio, mas logo solta um longo suspiro.

- Não. – Ela faz beicinho e se senta em uma das cadeiras, ao lado de Rin. – Não aguento mais o Miroku! – Desabafa, me fazendo abrir um sorriso. Os dois estavam em um clima suspeito desde que foram pegos se beijando na festa da Annie.

- Como assim? – Pergunto, me fazendo de desentendida. Óbvio que eu sabia o _problema. _

- Ah! – Ela se levanta em um salto e começa a rodar pela cozinha – Não sei mais o que eu faço! Já tentei de tudo, mas ele é simplesmente muito tapado pra perceber que eu...

- Eu o que...? – Rin pergunta, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sango havia se entregado.

- Eu... gosto dele. – Ela fala, quase em um sussurro.

- FINALMENTE! – Grito, largando tudo na mesa e correndo para abraçar Sango, sendo seguida por Rin.

- O que eu faço? – Sango pergunta, assim que a soltamos.

- Você disse que já tentou de tudo? – Pergunto, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

- Eu duvido! – Rin responde, com um sorriso sábio. Eu e Sango nos viramos para ela curiosas. – Tem uma coisa que eu não vi você tentar. E é a mais eficaz de todas, quase nunca falha...

- Que seria o que? – Sango pergunta, parecendo descrente.

- Provocar o Miroku, óbvio! – Ela diz com naturalidade. Olho para Sango por um momento e percebo sua expressão mudar. Ela parece... animada?

- Perfeito! – Ela exclama com um sorriso enorme – Se isso não funcionar, não sei mais o que fazer! Rin, você é uma gênia! – Ela corre para abraçar Rin.

- Certo, só me esclarece uma coisa – Digo, não acreditando na cena a minha frente – Vocês querem que eu acredite que você, _Sango, _vai provocar o meu primo até ele admitir que quer ficar com você?

- Sim. – Ela diz confiante, me fazendo sorrir para a sua determinação. – Hoje ele simplesmente não me escapa. Vou provocar tanto, que ele não vai ter como resistir! Ou escapar!

- Essa eu pago pra ver! – Digo, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Então pode separar o seu dinheiro, até porque, se ele não me pegar, eu que pego ele! – Ela ri – E a partir de agora começa a "Operação Provocar o Miroku".

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Inu! – Kikyou chama, desamarrando a parte de cima do biquíni vermelho – Pode passar protetor nas minhas costas?

Reviro os olhos e solto um suspiro irritado. Já é a décima vez que a Kikyou vem com essa vozinha fina pedindo alguma coisa pro _Inu. _Deus me ajude, porque se ela fizer isso mais uma vez, arranco os olhos dela fora.

- Sem problemas! – Ele responde, levantando de sua cadeira de praia, enquanto tira os óculos de sol e pega o protetor solar. Ele passa por mim, dando uma piscadinha em provocação e sorri torto. Filho da mãe!

Encaro pasma enquanto ele esfrega as costas de Kikyou, olhando para mim enquanto parece se divertir. Certo, isso vai ter volta.

Viro a cabeça para o outro lado, vendo Rin soltar uma risadinha em uma conversa íntima com Sesshoumaru. Procuro Sango para fazer alguma coisa, mas ela está muito entretida em uma conversa idiota com Miroku. Ah, fala sério, eu não preciso passar por isso.

- QUEM QUER JOGAR VÔLEI? – Pergunto, me levantando rápido da cadeira e já pegando a bola que estava ao meu lado.

Em pouco tempo Inuyasha já está com suas mãos bem longe de Kikyou, junto com os outros meninos, do outro lado da rede de vôlei. Decidimos fazer meninas contra meninos, já que Kikyou e Kagura preferiram ficar torrando no sol. Intimamente eu espero que ela se queime toda.

- O Kouga não vai jogar? – Rin pergunta, já com a bola na mão, pronta para sacar.

- Aquele gay ta há duas horas no telefone, deixa ele lá! – Inuyasha retruca, passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto se posiciona para receber o saque. Que visão.

Jogamos durante uma hora e estávamos perdendo. O humor de Sango não estava nem um pouco agradável, servindo de piada para os meninos, o que apenas a irritava ainda mais. Agora Sesshoumaru está pronto para sacar. Eu recebo a bola, Rin ajeita e Sango dá uma cortada. Inuyasha se atira no chão e consegue salvar, passando para Sesshoumaru, que ajeita para Miroku, que dá uma bomba na direção de Sango. Ela corre desesperada para pegar a bola e acaba esbarrando em um cara que estava passando.

- Ai meu deus, desculpa! – Sango exclama, completamente vermelha.

- Desculpas pelo que, por me fazer esbarrar na garota mais bonita da praia? - Escuto o cara responder, seguido de um 'ah, cara, fala sério' vindo do meu primo. Ok, quem faz esse tipo de cantada? Coisa mais rid... Wow. Que sorriso. Sango está completamente muda e vermelha, em frente a um deus grego. O cara é simplesmente incrível. – Vem cá, deixa eu te ajudar... – Ele estica a mão para ela, que levanta da areia. – A propósito... – Ele começa, olhando para alguns panfletos que tem em mãos – Vou dar uma festa na minha casa hoje à noite, você está mais do que convidada. Pode levar os seus amigos, mas não deixe de ir! – Ele abre aquele sorriso perfeito novamente e dá uma piscadinha, se afastando, deixando Sango tonta, muda e segurando um panfleto.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. – Ela diz, assim que se recupera do choque – Vocês viram o que eu acabei de ver?

- SIIIIIIM! – Eu e Rin respondemos juntas, dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Ah, vai começar... – Inuyasha diz a contragosto, já sentando entediado na areia. Sesshoumaru e Miroku fazem o mesmo, com as caras emburradas.

- Vocês viram o sorriso dele? – Sango pergunta e, sem nem esperar por uma resposta, continua – E os olhos? E o cabelo? E aquela piscadinha? E, ai meu deus, o que eram aqueles músculos?

Eu e Rin começamos a rir, mas não deixamos de perceber alguns olhares que Sango atirava para cima de Miroku enquanto falava do Sr. Desconhecido. Pelo visto a "Operação Provocar o Miroku" havia definitivamente começado com o pé direito.

- Meninas, vocês nos desculpem, mas não somos obrigados a ouvir isso! – Sesshoumaru diz, se aproximando e agarrando Rin pela cintura. Ao mesmo tempo sinto Inuyasha me atirar por cima do ombro e começa correr para a água.

- INUYASHA! – Grito, enquanto batia em suas costas – ME SOLTA!

- Você é quem manda! – Ele responde, me atirando na água fria. Arg! Idiota!

Quando me dou por conta, todos já estão na água, inclusive Kikyou e Kagura, que haviam sito arrastadas por Kouga. Ficamos um bom tempo nos jogando água, entre risadas e brincadeirinhas. Até mesmo Kikyou entrou na brincadeira dessa vez, sem reclamar de molhar o cabelo. Claro, seu foco era sempre Inuyasha, puxando-o e jogando água em seu rosto. Eu mereço. Suspiro, novamente irritada e desvio minha atenção, notando apenas naquele momento que Miroku estava sozinho, afastado de nós. Procuro por Inuyasha novamente e noto que ele também havia percebido meu primo afastado. Ele me olha e pergunto apenas mexendo os lábios se alguma coisa tinha acontecido. "Você realmente não sabe?". Reviro os olhos, ao entender que aquilo era por causa de Sango. Solto uma risadinha e começo a me aproximar dele, sem ser notada.

- Eu sei que você está com ciúmes. – Digo cantarolando, fazendo-o dar um pulo.

- Porra, Ká! Que susto. – Ele exclama, colocando uma das mãos no peito,

- Não foge do assunto. – Digo cruzando os braços e esperando que ele fale algo.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Por que eu estaria? – Ele responde rápido. Rápido demais. - Você me sai com cada uma...

- Sei!

- Por que você acha que eu estaria com ciúmes? Só porque eu não sou gostoso, tudo de bom, e sei lá mais o que como aquele cara? Fala sério. – Ele diz, olhando pra mim como se tudo fosse óbvio demais.

- Exatamente por isso. – Digo, piscando para ele.

Ficamos em uma batalha de olhares silenciosa. Eu esperando que ele confessasse e ele esperando que eu desistisse. Não dura muito. Logo estamos rindo um do outro.

- Ah priminho, você tem que entender que o cara era loiro, sarado, bronzeado... Eu entendo ela. – Digo, dando de ombros.

- Aé? Você entende? – Ele se volta pra mim, se aproximando enquanto tenta parecer irritado. Dou um passo para trás automaticamente.

- Miroku... espera... – Tento sorrir para ele, que apenas continua a se aproximar lentamente.

- Acho melhor você começar a correr, Kagome. – Ele diz baixinho, e sem esperar, me viro e corro para longe dele, mas não rápido o suficiente. Sinto seus braços envolverem a minha cintura e a próxima coisa que ouço são as suas risadas antes de eu ser jogada novamente na água.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Rin, me passa o secador! – Berra Sango do banheiro. Ela estava a pelo menos uma hora dentro daquele banheiro. Não faço ideia do que ela pode ter ficado fazendo lá, mas sempre que perguntávamos, ela respondia que simplesmente precisava estar perfeita essa noite.

Já pronta, e louca para sair daquele quarto onde haviam quatro loucas brigando pelo espelho, banheiro, maquiagens e roupas, me volto para o espelho, dando uma última checada nas minhas roupas e maquiagem. Optei por uma blusa branca de renda com uma jaqueta rosa clara por cima, short jeans preto e um sapato rosa claro, de salto alto. Meus olhos estavam marcados com sombra preta, lápis e delineador. Um pouco de blush no rosto, um gloss sem cor e meus cabelos soltos e ondulados.

- Espero vocês lá em baixo. – Falo, sendo totalmente ignorada e saio do quarto, admirando o silencio a minha volta.

Desço as escadas e noto Miroku e Kouga sentados no sofá, vendo algo na TV.

- Ká, você está linda! – Kouga diz, notando a minha presença. Sinto-me corar.

- Obrigada Kouga. Você também está demais. – Falo rindo. Ele vestia uma blusa azul marinho lisa, com uma calça jeans escura e tênis.

- E eu? Pode falar priminha, to arrasando, né? – Miroku diz, se levantando e dando uma rodadinha para mim. Ele usava uma blusa preta com algumas coisas escritas em branco, jeans azul escuro e tênis.

- Com certeza priminho. Sempre! – Falo, mandando um beijinho pra ele.

- Será que elas morreram lá em cima? – Sesshoumaru diz, ao entrar na sala com uma cara emburrada. Rin sortuda. Ele vestia uma blusa preta colada, calça clara e tênis. Incrível!

- Isso tudo é saudade exagerada por ter passado um pouco mais de uma hora longe da Rin, _Sesshy_? – Inuyasha provoca, também entrando na sala e recebendo um dedo do meio do irmão. Esquece o que eu disse sobre a Rin ser sortuda. Eu sou muito mais! Inuyasha está usando uma blusa azul clara com letras grandes em cinza, um pouco colada e claramente marcando seu peito definido, uma calça jeans azul escura e tênis. Cabelo bagunçado, sorriso torto e aquele perfume incrível. Eu acho que estou babando.

- Estamos prontas! – Ouvimos a voz de Kagura vinda da escada e logo as quatro descem, tentando se equilibrar nos saltos altos. Kagura estava usando um top preto com uma jaqueta de couro preta e shorts de cós alto com estampa de oncinha. Kikyou, que estava ao seu lado, vestia uma blusa azul clarinha e larga, mas curta, com uma mini-saia preta. Rin, que já havia corrido para Sesshoumaru, optou por um vestido clarinho com estampas em preto e uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. E por fim Sango aparece, deixando Miroku de queixo caído. E eu também, pra falar a verdade. Ela usava um top claro, uma blusa fina em vermelho, um pouco transparente e short preto de cós alto com rasgos na coxa.

- Vamos? – Ela pergunta, sorrindo vitoriosa com a reação do meu primo, já caminhando para a porta. Vejo Inuyasha dar uma cotovelada em Miroku, que ainda estava paralisado no meio da sala e o puxar para fora, sendo seguidos por Sesshoumaru, Rin e Kouga.

- Você viu como ele tava me olhando? – Ouço Kikyou perguntar baixinho para Kagura. Bom, não baixo o suficiente.

- Quem? – Kagura pergunta, olhando para suas unhas vermelhas.

- O Inuyasha, óbvio! – Ela diz, puxando-a para fora da casa. – É hoje que eu consigo ele de volta. Ele ta tão na minha! – Kikyou fala, e as duas começam a rir. Reviro os olhos irritada. Veremos Kikyou.

Antes que elas pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, Miroku grita do carro, mandando a gente se apressar. Entramos no carro e em menos de dez minutos já havíamos chegado ao endereço indicado pelo panfleto. A casa é enorme e já parece estar lotada. Possui dois andares com grandes janelas de vidro, de forma que conseguimos ver as luzes coloridas iluminando todo o interior, onde pessoas conversam e dançam. Caminhamos juntos até a porta e assim que entramos somos envolvidos pela música alta.

- Vamos pegar bebidas. – Ouço Miroku falar alto atrás de nós. E assim que concordamos, os quatro se afastam.

- Dançar. Agora! – Sango diz sem dar tempo de falarmos algo, já nos puxando pra pista de dança.

- Esse lugar é incrível! – Escuto Kagura dizer para Kikyou, logo atrás de nós.

Ao chegarmos à pista de dança improvisada, formamos um pequeno circulo e nos deixamos guiar pela música. Sango estava mais animada com o normal, puxando constantemente Rin ou eu para dançar mais perto, enquanto rebolava na batida da música. Nunca tinha dado tanta risada durante uma música como estava fazendo agora. Ela realmente estava levando a sério todo o papo de seduzir meu primo essa noite. Mas pelo que parece, não é só a ele que ela acabará seduzindo, já que consigo notar o mesmo cara lindo da praia se aproximar de nós sem tirar os olhos da minha amiga, enquanto comenta algo para dois caras que estão ao seu lado.

- Hey linda! – Ele diz ao chegar perto dela e colocar uma das mãos em sua cintura, para chamar a atenção de Sango.

- Oi! – Ela diz abrindo um grande sorriso quando se vira e nota quem havia falado com ela. Pronto, perdi a amiga.

- Espero que estejam gostando da festa. – Ele sorri, dando uma piscadinha para nós, e logo voltando sua atenção para Sango. – Quer dançar?

- Claro! – Ela responde, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Quem pensaria?

Ele a puxa para o meio da pista, nos deixando com os outros dois caras que haviam acompanhado o Sr. Deus Grego, que agora sorriam para nós. Perfeitos. Nada os descreveria melhor.

- Rin, trouxe sua bebida! – Ouvimos a voz de Sesshoumaru chamar, antes que os caras possam dizer algo. Antes que Rin consiga reagir, ele já havia puxado ela para longe. Sorri de leve. Ele não sabe esconder o quanto é ciumento.

- Então, vamos dançar? – O moreno diz, sorrindo para mim. E por que não?

- Claro, vamos. – Sorrio de volto e vejo o loiro que estava ao seu lado sorrir para Kagura, que segura a sua mão e eles se afastam. Apenas naquele momento noto que Kikyou havia sumido. Posso apostar um dedo que ela está tentando algo com o _Inu, _assim como tentou o dia todo. Acontece que Inuyasha me fez assistir de camarote a toda essa provocação, fazendo questão de me lançar sorrisinhos e piscadinhas_._ E agora, bem, agora terei minha vingança.

O cara moreno a minha frente coloca uma das mãos na minha cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que Rain Over Me, do Pitbull começa a tocar. Ele sorri para mim e arqueia as sobrancelhas, enquanto começa a se mover com o quadril contra o meu. Sorrio em resposta e acompanho seus movimentos. Colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros, nos movemos ao ritmo da música entre risadinhas divertidas. Ele me afasta e me faz girar, enquanto me puxa novamente, encostando seu peito contra as minhas costas. Começo a descer rebolando e ele vem junto, colocando as mãos nas minhas coxas. Olho para frente e prendo meus olhos nos de Inuyasha. que está encostado no bar, olhando diretamente para mim, não parecendo nem um pouco satisfeito com o que vê. Dou uma piscadela para ele e subo novamente, jogando meu cabelo para o lado e me afastando um pouco do moreno. A música chega a uma parte mais lenta, e então eu olho para o meu parceiro e sorrio, enquanto rebolo sozinha, passando as mãos dos meus cabelos até as minhas coxas. Ele me puxa de volta para ele e soltamos outra risada divertida.

- O cara no bar. Você conhece, né? – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido.

- Digamos que bem demais – Respondo surpresa por ele ter notado algo.

- É uma pena. Eu gostaria muito de te conhecer melhor. – Ele diz, descendo uma das mãos e parando na base das minhas costas, enquanto continuamos a dançar - Ele está irritado. – Ele diz com um sorriso arrogante, olhando discretamente para Inuyasha no bar.

- Ele supera. – Digo rindo, voltando a colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros.

Continuamos a dançar entre risadinhas, até que a música acaba.

- Jes, desculpa interromper, mas precisamos da sua ajuda na cozinha. – Uma garota diz, chamando a nossa atenção para o seu rosto corado em constrangimento. Ela sorri se desculpando e logo sai, o mais rápido que pode.

- Esse sou eu. – O cara fala para mim, sorrindo torto.

- Kagome. – Digo, cumprimentando-o.

- A gente se vê por aí, Kagome. A festa mal começou. – Ele diz, se aproximando e dando um beijo na minha bochecha, antes de se afastar com uma piscadinha e me deixar sozinha na pista.

Decido ir até o bar pra beber algo. Dançar daquele jeito me deixou morrendo de sede e com calor. Caminho até lá e vejo Inuyasha de costas para mim, conversando com Kouga sobre algo. Me aproximo deles e quando Kouga me vê, abre um sorriso para mim, estendendo uma cerveja. Mandando um beijo em agradecimento, bebo rapidamente, sentindo o líquido gelado me refrescar.

- Então... – Ele diz, olhando de canto para Inuyasha, que está de cara emburrada ao meu lado.

- Você parecia estar se divertindo bastante. – Ele diz, dando de ombros fingindo desinteresse. Vejo Kouga segurar o riso e sorrio para ele, concordando.

- É, eu estava. – Volto a tomar minha cerveja, para conter a risadinha ou simplesmente me impedir de pular nele e morder seu lábio inferior pressionado para frente, formando um beicinho fofo.

- Inu, finalmente encontrei você! – kikyou berra ao se aproximar e quase corre até Inuyasha, que revira os olhos sem nem tentar ser discreto. – Dança comigo? Pelos velhos tempos? – Ela diz, já tirando a cerveja dele de suas mãos e puxando-o para se levantar.

- Tudo bem. – Ele fala, e então olha para mim, dando aquele sorrisinho torto que eu amo – To precisando mesmo me divertir. - E então se deixa ser arrastado por Kikyou. Filho da mãe.

- Quem ta fazendo bico agora é você, Ká. – Kouga diz, sem se dar ao trabalho de segurar as risadas. – Vem Ká. Dança com o Kouguinha aqui. – Ele diz, e o sigo para a pista, deixando Inuyasha e minha prima de lado.

Bom, eu realmente tentei deixar eles de lado. Mas fica bem complicado de se fazer isso quando estão diretamente no meu campo de visão. Felizmente, não foi tão ruim quando eu previ. Kikyou dançava rebolando em sua volta e puxando-o para perto, enquanto Inuyasha tentava manter a maior distância possível dela, totalmente desconfortável com o momento. Ele então nota que eu estava olhando, e antes que pudesse tentar dizer algo para mim, viro o rosto em um momento infantil. Ele lidaria com isso sozinho.

- Bem feito! – Murmuro, com um sorrisinho debochado.

- Parou de olhar pra ele? – Kouga provoca, e rindo, dou-lhe um tapa no braço. A pista de dança não está mais tão cheia. Posso ver Sesshoumaru e Rin, dançando em um canto. Lembro-me então de Sango, que eu não tinha mais visto depois que se afastou de nós para dançar com o cara da praia. Encontro-a entre as pessoas que ainda estavam a nossa volta e vejo que ela ainda dançava com o mesmo cara. Ela havia desistido do Miroku ou o que?

- Onde esta o meu primo? – Pergunto para Kouga, que aponta para o bar, onde uma garota tentava conversar com Miroku, mas ele não parecia ouvir, pois encarava Sango sem desviar o olhar por um segundo. Começo então a entender o plano dela.

- Hey, tive uma ideia. – Kouga diz, depois de me girar e me puxar para perto novamente.

- Que ideia? – Pergunto confusa.

- Troca de casais. – Ele fala mais alto e pisca pra mim, soltando a minha mão e puxando alguém para perto, me afastando. E é então que percebo Inuyasha parado ao meu lado, parecendo se divertir com a minha confusão e Kouga se afastar, enquanto puxa Kikyou em seus braços, em uma dança estranha.

Inuyasha coloca uma mão em cada lado da minha cintura e as arrasta para as minhas costas, me prendendo contra ele. Sinto meu coração disparar quando tranco meus olhos com os seus e um sorriso escapa dos meus lábios. Ele baixa o rosto em minha direção e eu me assusto, achando que ele me beijaria ali. Meu primo poderia ver. Mas então ele se aproxima do meu ouvido.

- Então Higurashi... Estamos em algum tipo de joguinho de ciúmes? – Ele sussurra, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Só nos seus mais belos sonhos, Taisho. – Digo, beijando a sua bochecha sem conseguir me segurar. Ele está muito próximo para que eu consiga pensar com clareza.

- Miroku. – Ele diz, como em um aviso para nos afastarmos. Reviro os olhos e o deixo se afastar, voltando a nossa posição inicial, mas seus braços ainda em mim. Coloco os meus em seus ombros e olho para o lado, procurando o meu primo.

- Ele está há horas encarando ela. – Inuyasha diz, se referindo a Sango.

- Estou prestes a trancar os dois em um quarto e só deixa-los sair depois que se resolverem – Falo rindo.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso. – Ele diz e gesticula para que eu olhasse.

Noto que Sango tinha sido empurrada delicadamente até um dos pilares da sala. O cara que ela dançava sorria sedutoramente enquanto passava uma de suas mãos pelos seus cabelos. Ela sorria de volta, parecendo realmente encantada por ele. O cara pega uma das mãos de Sango e a leva até a boca, dando um beijinho e sorrindo por algum comentário que ela havia feito. Ele começa a se aproximar lentamente, mas ela vira o rosto, fazendo-o beijar sua bochecha. Ele diz algo e os dois sorriem um pro outro, até que ele segura o rosto de Sango entre suas mãos e volta a se aproximar.

Procuro por Miroku. Não posso acreditar que ele não fará nada. Pelo amor de Deus!

E parecendo me ouvir, ele finalmente reage. Meu primo, sem pensar duas vezes, praticamente joga a garrafinha de cerveja que segurava na garota que ainda falava a sua volta e começa a se aproximar de Sango, em passos largos e rápidos, atropelando qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. Assim que ele está próximo o suficiente dos dois ele puxa o ar com força e empurra o cara para longe de Sango. E antes que o cara ou Sango pudessem reagir, ele puxa minha amiga para perto e pressiona sua boca na dela, agarrando-a sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Wow! – Inuyasha exclama, tão surpreso quanto eu.

Quando o cara que estava com ela se recupera e começa a se aproximar de Miroku, provavelmente para afastá-lo, Sango coloca os braços em volta do meu primo, puxando-o para ainda mais perto e o correspondendo, como se ninguém mais existisse além dos dois.

- Ela conseguiu! – Digo incrédula. Procuro por Rin, e a vejo de queixo caído, assim como todos nós. Começamos a rir, trocando olhares incrédulos.

- Finalmente! – Kouga grita de onde estava.

- Já estava mais do que na hora! – Kikyou fala ao seu lado.

- Eu estava certa. – Rin gesticula com os lábios para mim, do outro lado da pista, me fazendo soltar uma risada alta. Eu devo uma à Sango.

- Eu acho que acabamos de encontrar a deixa perfeita para nós! – Inuyasha sussurra no meu ouvido, me fazendo parar de rir e olhá-lo, entendendo perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

- Vamos! – Digo, sorrindo.

Inuyasha me puxa, procurando algum canto da casa onde não tenha tantas pessoas e afastado o suficiente da sala, aonde Sango e Miroku continuam se agarrando. E não parece que irão parar tão cedo, de qualquer modo.

Assim que chegamos à cozinha, que por um milagre estava vazia, sinto Inuyasha me levantar e me colocar sentada no balcão. Solto uma exclamação de surpresa, mas antes que eu tenha a chance de repreendê-lo, ele esmaga sua boca contra a minha e se encaixa entre as minhas pernas. Eu sinceramente poderia esperar até depois para fazer algum comentário sobre isso. Havia coisas mais importantes no momento, como colocar uma das minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxá-lo para mais perto de mim, correspondendo o seu beijo o mais intensamente que eu podia. Sinto uma de suas mãos passarem do meu joelho para a minha coxa, e logo se arrastando para o lado da minha barriga, indo para as minhas costas. Passo minha mão livre pelo seu braço, desenhando com os dedos cada contorno dos seus músculos e indo para seus ombros largos. Deus, ele é lindo.

Com o ar faltando, somos obrigados a quebrar nosso beijo. Porém, ignorando nossas respirações irregulares, Inuyasha começa a fazer uma trilha de beijos do meu rosto ao meu pescoço.

- Eu odiei cada minuto que tive que assistir você dançando com aquele cara. – Ele murmura perto do me ouvido, me fazendo sorrir levemente.

- Eu sei, mas você mereceu. – Falo, e sinto seu sorriso contra o meu pescoço. Ele sabe que eu estava dando o troco pelo que ele me fez assistir o dia inteiro. – Eu te odeio. – Falo rindo.

- Não é verdade. Você me ama! – Ele diz se afastando o suficiente para poder me olhar nos olhos.

- É, eu amo. – Concordo, aproximando meu rosto de novo do dele e puxando seu lábio inferior com meus dentes, desfazendo aquele sorrisinho convencido que ele estava me dando.

Fechando o espaço entre nós, ele me puxa para perno novamente, voltando a me beijar. Não posso dizer quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas eu podia sentir meus lábios latejando e sabia que sua boca não estava muito diferente da minha, assim como seus cabelos, que deviam estar uma bagunça pela quantidade de vezes e afundei minhas mãos neles. Mas eu não me importava com nada, eu só queria nunca mais parar de beijá-lo. Tudo quando estávamos juntos assim era perfeito. Ele era perfeito. Mas, infelizmente, nem tudo pra nós é assim...

Escuto alguém pigarrear de algum lugar da cozinha, e quando nos damos conta de que não estávamos mais sozinhos, nos separamos em um pulo, com medo de que fosse Miroku. Mas... bem, era pior.

Kikyou estava parada ao lado do balcão, com o rosto muito vermelho, apenas nos encarando, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados e o pé batendo contra o chão, parecendo prestes a explodir a qualquer segundo.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Luu Higurashi Potter:**__ Oii! Sim, finalmente postei. OPAKOKAS Saudades de ler os seus comentários também :D Lindos mesmos. E bom, Kikyou é sempre Kikyou, algo que não muda. Fato! OPASKOAKOKAS Vou avisar sim. Ele vai ser dedicado a você! OKAAOKAKP Não acredito! Listiiinha *-* Vamos lá:_

_7.1) É, essa pode ser muito útil. Anotado ;)_

_2) Essa é mais divertida :x_

_3) Pobre dos peixes, e também não devemos ajudar a poluir o mar. HAHA_

_4) Booa! OAKOASKOKAS_

_5) Não só do Inu, como de ninguém mais, né? OKSAOASOKAS_

_6) Ba, acho que ela se mataria! OAPSKOPASKO_

_7) Me parece um modo bem natural de morrer. Um acidente bem aceitável :x Que do maal OAKSOASK_

_Sim, você tem muito talento e criatividade para essas coisas. Vou te consultar, caso precise, certamente! AOSKOPAS Olha, acho que fiquei um pouco longe, eu sei. Mas agora estou aqui postando mais um. Eu realmente gostei desse capítulo, então, espero que você goste também. Beeeijos ;*_

_**Aricele: **__Oii! Fico realmente feliz que ainda esteja! OASKOKAS Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Espero que aprove esse também. Me desculpe pela demora! Então, boa leitura! Beeijos_

_**Ruh-chan**__**:**__ Pois é, já faz um tempinho! SOKPOKPA Isso realmente me deixa feliz em saber! *-* Verdade, acho que nunca comentou. Mas fico feliz que tenha feito e mais ainda que goste da fic! Nossa, muito obrigada pelas palavras! Que bom que consegui escrever de um modo que agradade ao leitor, e não tornei muito monótono. Posso afirmar que trabalhei muito pra que isso não acontecesse :D Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E realmente espero que curta esse também e que possa te surpreender ainda mais ;) Beeijos_

_**Bad Little Angel: **__AEE! Não me abandone! __SKSOAPKOSPA Bloqueios são uma droga! Espero que tenha saído do seu, porque nossa... é péssimo! Olha o tempo que eu demorei para escrever esse capítulo! Espero que tenha valido a pena ;) Acho que é oficial, todas nós amamos esse Inuyasha, a sua sinceridade e obviamente esperamos ansiosamente esse pé na bunda! KSOPAKSPOAKOSPApo Espero que goste desse capítulo *-* Beejks_

_**Guest: **__Gostoou? *-* Ah, é um alívio saber que a demora compensou! ASKOKASPAOS Não posso dizer em momento algum que não suspirei também só em escrever hihi Ah, que bom que gostou da gincana, foi beem complicada de fazer, mas valei a pena no final. Olha, sobre o Miroku descobrir, acho que você já sabe pelo capítulo postado, mas outras coisas também aconteceram que compensam isso haha Espero que curta esse ;) Beeijos_

_**Lady vampie: **__Oii! Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste do capítulo e que compense a demora ;) Beeijos_

_**Diiegoo**__**: **__Séerio? Nossa, obrigada! Fico realmente feliz em saber que gosta das minhas fics *-* Tenho que me desculpar pela demora, mas os bloqueios estão me perseguindo OAKSPOAS Obrigada. Se precisar, certamente falarei :D Beeijos_

_**Lulu Tsukino-chan: **__Iiih, vai ter que entrar na fila, hein! KSOPAKOPSAOP Pra falar a verdade eu também estou louca por isso! Tenho tudo pensado, mas quando acontecer vai ser realmente divertido ;) Espero que não tenha demorado taaaanto dessa vez. Mas espero também que esse capítulo compense a demora! ;) Beijos_

_**Babb-cha**__**n:**__ Oii! Como você escreveu mais de um, vou tentar responder como uma listinha ;) _

_Cap.: 1) Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu adorei escrever. É um dos meus preferidos de toda a fic! _

_Cap.: 2) Eu também morri de pena dela! Ah, mas teve seus altos naquele momento. Ainda mais com o Inu junto e ela interagindo com o Miroku, que eu realmente amei *-* Fofos, né? Que bom que gostou desse também *-*_

_Cap.: 3) Siim! KSOAPKSPOA O Inu é ótimo ;D Achei fofo ele falando da Kagome quando ela chegou no colégio. Ele é fofo, fato! KSOPAKSPOA_

_Cap.: 4) A Kikyou é fútil mesmo. Me irrita muito também, mas infelizmente ela tem que aparecer, né. A Kikyou tem seus momentos importantes, até KSOAPKPOSAK eu também ficaria enjoada, mas feliz com aqueles dois do meu lado haha_

_Cap.: 5) Só lendo pra saber sobre o interesse dele por ela haha Não, não tenho conta em nenhum outro site que não seja esse. É, o primeiro fora dele foi único sim AOKOKOSKAKS Ele vai encontrar um modo de zoar o Sesshoumaru, certamente ;) sim, foi muito divertida a parte da lanchonete OKASOPKOAS Que bom que gostou haha_

_Cap.: 6) Siim, agora elas são amigas :D KSOAKSOPA A Ká não é tão vingativa assim... acho! KSOPAKOSPKA É, sempre acontece algo em festas! KSOAPKSOPA_

_Cap.: 7) Eu adoro a Rin. Ela é o tipo de amiga que todo mundo deveria ter. E o Inuyasha precisava ouvir também ;) Acho que agora ele certamente vai mudar em algumas coisas ;) Bom, sou fã da Kagome também, não tem como não ser OASKSOSKA_

_Cap.: 8) Aé? KSOPAKSOKAOPS Eu adoro os dois juntos também. Sempre dá pra rir bastante! É, eles como amigos são muito melhores ;) KSOPAKPOSA A conversa com a Rin e com a Ká realmente ajudou em algumas coisas. Você vai notar melhor no decorrer dos capítulos! ;)_

_Bom, acho que é isso. Estou realmente feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Espero que continue assim e, claro, qualquer observação é só falar! Beeeeijos ;*_

_**MissFF:**__ Oii! Que bom que gostou :D Adorei essa partezinha também. O primeiro capítulo é certamente um dos meus preferidos AOSKSAOKSOA Obrigada *-* Beeijos_


	27. Assumidos

_Oii gente!_

_Me desculpem pela demora! Eu realmente estou com muito pouco tempo e ainda ando tendo uns bloqueios de criatividade com ela... :(_

_Bom, quero dizer para vocês que a Changing My Life está entrando na reta final! Estou contando com uns três ou quatro capítulos mais ou menos para o final. Espero que vocês não desistam da minha fic até lá e espero realmente conseguir postar com mais frequência!_

_Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, porque esse promete! Hahahahha_

_Beijos, boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 27 - Assumidos**

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Kikyou berra, com o rosto vermelho e as mãos serradas em punhos.

- Kikyou... – Ouço Kagome murmurar do meu lado, sem saber o que fazer. Eu também não sabia. O que estávamos tentando evitar por tanto tempo acabou de acontecer, e da pior forma possível.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que eu estou vendo! Eu só posso ter enlouquecido! Estou vendo coisas! – Ela fala exasperada, gesticulando e andando de um lado para o outro e pisando duro. – Vocês estão bêbados? É isso? Meu deus, vocês estavam se pegando! – Ela grita de novo, me fazendo recuar um pouco.

Percebo pela visão periférica que Kagome desce do balcão e dá um passo para frente, tentando se aproximar da prima, que olha para ela com raiva, fazendo Kagome congelar no lugar.

– Não ouse se aproximar de mim! Nunca me convenci com essa sua cara de inocente. Esse tempo todo tudo o que você queria era roubar meu namorado, assim como sempre me roubou tudo desde sempre!

- Kikyou, não é be...

- Cala a boca Inuyasha! – Grita novamente, não me deixando explicar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouço a voz de Miroku soar pela cozinha. Ele nos olhava receoso, assim como Sango, Kagura, Rin e Sesshoumaru, que estavam ao seu lado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O óbvio Miroku. Olha bem pra eles. Você realmente não entendeu o que acabei de ver? – Kikyou diz ríspida, gesticulando para nós. Olho para Kagome e noto seus olhos apavorados, assim como seus lábios inchados, cabelos desalinhados e roupas amassadas. Eu não poderia estar diferente.

- Vocês estão juntos? – Ouço Kagura perguntar, apontando o dedo pra mim e Kagome, como se estivesse na duvida se suas conclusões estavam certas.

- Argh! – Kikyou resmunga irritada, e sai da cozinha batendo pé. Sem falar nada, Miroku vai atrás dela, sendo seguido de perto por Sango e Kagura, nos deixando em um silêncio insuportável.

O que poderíamos fazer agora pra resolver isso? Tudo o que estávamos tentando evitar acabou acontecendo em sequencia. Kikyou havia descoberto do meu envolvimento com Kagome e eu provavelmente havia perdido a confiança do meu melhor amigo. Eu ainda podia ouvir suas palavras duras logo que conheci e comecei a me interessar de maneira errada pela sua prima. Ele me pediu várias vezes pra ficar longe. Ele poderia entender que isso era algo impossível pra mim? Ele entenderia que eu sou completamente apaixonado por ela e que não agiria como um idiota como eu fiz com a sua irmã? Eu não sei se conseguiria lidar com isso se estivesse no lugar dele.

- Hey gente! – Kouga fala entrando na cozinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sorriso esse que se desfaz assim que nota o clima pesado. – O que aconteceu?

- A Kikyou descobriu tudo. – Kagome diz em um suspiro. Me aproximo dela e passo um braço pela sua cintura, puxando-a para perto.

- Puta merda! – Ele diz, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente. – Onde ela está?

- Não sei. Saiu daqui pisando duro e o Miroku foi atrás dela, junto com a Sango e a Kagura. – Explico, e aperto mais Kagome contra mim, que me abraça pela cintura ao esconder seu rosto na curva no meu pescoço.

- O que fazemos agora? – Rin pergunta receosa.

- Acho que devíamos ir embora. Não tem mais clima pra continuar aqui. - Falo, e logo penso se não seria pior voltar pra casa.

- Acho que é melhor vocês não voltarem pra casa agora. – Sasshoumaru fala pela primeira vez, parecendo ler meus pensamentos. – Deem um tempo até que nós possamos chegar e ver como está o clima por lá, depois ligamos avisando.

- Tudo bem. E obrigado. – Falo, um pouco surpreso por Sesshoumaru parecer se importar.

- Até mais tarde. Fiquem bem. – Rin diz, se aproximando de nós e dando um beijo em Kagome e depois em mim. Dou um sorriso para ela e eles vão embora, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta. – Falo para Ká, que sorri fraco pra mim e concorda, me deixando guia-la para fora da casa.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Já está amanhecendo. – Kagome suspira, ao mesmo tempo em que se vira e senta de lado no meu colo. Decidimos caminhar até a praia para esperar passar o tempo.

Assim que chegamos, nos sentamos na areia. Kagome havia sentado entre minhas pernas, com as costas encostadas no meu peito. Ficamos em silêncio até aquele momento, enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo e a apertava contra mim, tentando evitar que ela sentisse frio.

- Achei que você estivesse dormindo. – Digo sorrindo para ela, e aproveito a nova posição para beijar sua bochecha.

- Não vou conseguir dormir sem resolver essa situação antes. – Fala, e esconde o rosto na curva do meu pescoço novamente.

- Virou mania se esconder de mim? – Pergunto, tentando descontrair um pouco.

- Gosto de ficar assim. Adoro o seu cheiro. – Diz e beija de leve meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. – Mas posso me afastar se você quiser. – Diz, sem nem se mexer.

- Não, está ótimo assim. – Falo rindo, apertando-a mais contra mim.

- Inu, o que a gente faz agora? – Kagome pergunta, com a voz embargada. Droga, eu odeio vê-la chorar.

- Não se preocupa, a gente vai dar um jeito. A Kikyou vai entender, e o Miroku também. – Digo, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse deixa-la melhor.

- E se não entenderem? – Pergunta insegura.

- Eu não sei. A última coisa que eu quero é perder meu melhor amigo, mas a birra do Miroku não vai ser o suficiente pra me fazer ficar longe de você. – Digo, beijando seu rosto. Finalmente Kagome sai do seu esconderijo e me deixa encarar seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Eu não quero ter que me afastar de você também. – Ká diz, encostando sua testa na minha – Você é importante de mais pra mim. Não quero afastar meu primo, e também não quero ver a Kikyou sofrer, isso está me matando. Mas vai ser ainda pior se eu perder você.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Ká. – Falo sorrindo para ela enquanto coloco minhas mãos nas laterais do seu rosto, tentando diminuir o medo que via em seus olhos. – Eu amo você. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

- Eu não quero nunca me livrar de você, idiota. – Ela fala sorrindo um pouco.

- Você pode se arrepender disso. Eu posso ser bem grudento às vezes. – Digo, passando de leve meu nariz no dela, fazendo-a rir.

- Eu não vou me arrepender. – Kagome responde, passando seus braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxando pra mais perto.

- Será? Eu...

- Cala a boca e me beija logo, Inuyasha! – Ela diz, me interrompendo e colando sua boca na minha.

Ficamos mais um tempo na praia, curtindo um ao outro enquanto o sol nascia. Sesshoumaru ainda não havia ligado e eu podia ver as olheiras no rosto de Kagome aumentando pela noite sem sono.

- Acho que devemos ir pra casa. – Falo, beijando sua testa.

- É, talvez seja melhor. – Ela diz em um suspiro e começa a se levantar. – Melhor encarar a fera logo, não vejo a hora de resolvermos isso. – Diz, e estende a mão pra mim, para me ajudar a levantar.

- Já pensou que agora não precisamos mais ficar nos escondendo? – Digo, assim que ela me puxa pra cima. Passo o braço pelos seus ombros e entrelaço minha mão com a dela. – Finalmente aquele bando de idiotas vai parar de dar em cima de você. – Falo sorrindo ao imaginar a cara de decepção que eles fariam ao saber que Kagome está comigo.

- Quanta possessividade. – Ela diz, revirando os olhos.

- Você não tem noção do prazer que eu vou ter. – Falo, lhe dando um selinho estalado.

- Idiota! – Kagome fala rindo e eu abro um sorriso de canto.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Assim que passamos pelo portão da casa de Sesshoumaru sinto que Kagome volta a ficar tensa. Sem saber o que fazer, apenas beijo seus cabelos e a puxo para dentro com a intenção de acabar logo com todo esse silêncio.

Entramos na casa um pouco receosos, dando de cara com todo o pessoal sentados no sofá, com exceção de Miroku, Kikyou e Kagura. Assim que notam nossa presença, Rin e Sango correm para perto de nós e puxam Kagome para um abraço, me deixando de lado. Sem dizer nada e não querendo quebrar o momento de conforto delas, vou até um dos sofás e me jogo contra ele, ficando ao lado de Kouga e com Sesshoumaru a minha frente.

- Como a Kikyou está? – Pergunto fechando os olhos e só sentindo naquele momento o quão cansado eu estava.

- Ela está melhor. Não sei dizer, na verdade. – Ouço Kouga dizer – Ela ainda está no quarto com o Miroku e a Kagura. Não saiu de lá desde que chegou.

- Ah. – Murmuro em resposta, sem saber o que deveria dizer.

- Vem Kouga, me ajuda a arrumar alguma coisa pra eles comerem. – Escuto Sango dizer e sinto o sofá se movimentar levemente, indicando que Kouga havia se levantado e ido para a cozinha.

- Sem problemas. – Ele responde com a voz distante. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru marcou território antes que Rin pudesse se oferecer para ajudar com o café. Nunca achei que ele pudesse ser tão grudento com alguém. Nunca pensei nem mesmo que alguma dia eu mesmo seria assim com alguém. Sinto o sofá afundar ao meu lado e estendo os braços, já sabendo quem seria. Kagome deita no meu peito e eu a abraço, puxando-a pra mais perto. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, cansados demais pra pensar no que poderíamos fazer agora para resolver as coisas. Mas antes que conseguíssemos ao menos cochilar um pouco, ouvimos uma porta sendo aberta no andar de cima.

Nos sentamos rapidamente e nossos olhos disparam em direção a escada, em tempo de ver Miroku e Kikyou começarem a descer os degraus. Kikyou aparece com os olhos um pouco inchados, mas melhor do que eu esperava. Quem parece mais cansado é Miroku, que tem olheiras embaixo dos olhos e parece estar prestes a desmaiar. Eu e Kagome ficamos em pé rapidamente, enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru trocam olhares apreensivos, ansiando pelo que está por vir.

- Kikyou... – Kagome começa a falar dando um passo para frente, mas para assim que recebe um olhar frio da prima.

- Olha, eu já entendi o que aconteceu, e eu sinceramente perdoo vocês. – Kikyou fala, cruzando os braços ao parar na nossa frente. Miroku dá um suspiro e se encosta contra a parede, ficado um pouco mais afastado de nós.

- O que você quer dizer? – Pergunto confuso. Não acho que ela tenha entendido realmente...

- Eu quero dizer que perdoo vocês por terem me traído. – Ela diz rolando os olhos. – Vocês estavam bêbados e acabaram ficando sem nem ao menos se darem conta do que faziam. Eu entendi. E foi apenas dessa vez. Tenho certeza que podemos esquecer isso e... – Ela continua a tagarelar quando noto Miroku revirar os olhos.

Conhecendo Kikyou como eu conheço, sei que ela não irá parar de falar tão cedo se não for interrompida. Kagome parece em choque ao meu lado, sem saber como fazer a prima entender o que realmente está rolando entre nós dois. É então que uma ideia perfeita surge na minha cabeça, e sem pensar duas vezes, me aproximo de Kagome e entrelaço minha mão a dela, dando um aperto leve. Vejo que ela solta o ar que parece nem ter notado que segurava e aperta minha mão de volta. Seus olhos azuis cintilam nos meus e então noto que o silêncio havia voltado a tomar conta da sala.

- Espera... – Kikyou para de falar, fitando nossas mãos entrelaçadas e arregalando os olhos instantaneamente, quando parece se dar conta da verdade – Vocês... VOCÊS! – Ela exclama, sem conseguir finalizar uma frase coerente. Ela respira fundo e vejo as lágrimas de raiva se formarem em seus olhos. Kagome aperta minha mão. – Quando? – Ela pergunta, estranhamente calma – Desde quando? Enquanto nós ainda estávamos juntos? Hein Inuyasha? Você me traiu com a minha prima?

Não respondo. Solto um suspiro e olho de canto para Kagome, que está tão branca quanto as paredes da sala. Ela nem pisca os olhos.

- Ah, certo, depois desse silêncio, nem quero saber a resposta! – Ela exclama, batendo o pé e saindo irritada, em direção à escada. Miroku solta um suspiro cansado e sobe atrás dela, sem nem ao menos olhar em nossa direção.

Um silêncio incômodo volta a se instaurar na sala. Kagome não havia se movido nem um centímetro e eu também estou imóvel.

- O café ta pronto! – Kouga aparece na sala, vestindo um avental azul bebê, como se não tivesse ouvido os berros de Kikyou, segundos atrás.

Sesshoumaru e Rin caminham até a mesa e eu aperto a mão da Ká, antes de puxá-la em direção a cozinha também.

- Então... – Rin diz, após soltar um pigarro constrangido – O que os nossos cozinheiros fizeram pra comer?

- Omelete... – Sango responde sorrindo.

- E panquecas! – Kouga exclama, e só então noto que tinha farinha por todo seu rosto.

Vejo Kagome abrir um sorriso amarelo. Provavelmente ainda está com o pensamento longe. Puxo a cadeira e faço sinal para que ela sente ao meu lado. Ela sorri e assente, caminhando até mim.

- Então... – Sesshoumaru começa, se servindo de um pedaço gigante de omelete – Vocês resolveram assumir? – Ele se vira para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hã... 'Resolver' não é bem a palavra... – Digo, enquanto pego uma panqueca com o garfo. Olho para Kagome, que me observa com uma cara estranha. Sem saber o que fazer, ergo o garfo para ela – Quer?

Ela faz uma cara ainda mais estranha e quando começa a ficar preocupado, ela desata a rir. Mas não uma risadinha qualquer ou discreta, ela está simplesmente gargalhando. Eu consigo ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, enquanto ela se contorce na cadeira. Largo a panqueca no prato e, sem conseguir me controlar, começo a rir também. Mas rir de verdade, de doer a barriga. Em uma fração de segundo, toda a mesa também desata a rir, deixando a tensão se dissipar em gargalhadas.

- Por que estão todos rindo? – Miroku pergunta, entrando na cozinha e parando no batente da porta.

Todos param de rir quase que de imediato e, com o canto do olho, vejo Kagome ficar ereta. Sango sorri e se aproxima de Miroku.

- Como ela está? – Ela pergunta, tocando de leve no braço dele.

- Acabou de dormir. – Ele responde, passando a mão nos cabelos e soltando um bocejo.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – Ela pergunta, já se dirigindo para a mesa.

- Não, não... – Ele diz, segurando ela pelo braço. – Eu acho que vou dormir um pouco. Vem comigo? - Ele pede.

- Hã... claro! – Ela sorri e fica instantaneamente vermelha, enquanto Kouga solta um 'hmmmmm' ao fundo. Miroku mostra o dedo do meio para ele e pega Sango pela mão, já caminhando em direção as escadas.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Sesshy, não quer me alcançar o protetor solar?- Rin pergunta, estirada em uma das espreguiçadeiras na beira da piscina.

O sol já estava baixando quando nos reunimos na parte de fora da casa, onde fica a piscina e as espreguiçadeiras. Miroku e Sango não haviam dado sinal de vida desde o nosso café da manhã-almoço, mas não estava muito preocupado, porque Kagome estava fazendo um cafuné no meu cabelo, que me fazia esquecer de todo o resto.

- Ficarei mais feliz se você me deixar passar em você... – Ele ri e caminha até ela, que fica um pouco vermelha, mas abre um sorriso meigo.

- Quanto amor! – Murmura Kouga, virando a página do livro que lia.

- Ah, você só ta reclamando porque é o único sozinho aqui! – Digo rindo, recebendo um tapa na cabeça.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome me repreende, com um olhar feio.

- Por pouco tempo... – Kouga murmura ainda mais baixo e percebo que Kagome solta uma risadinha. Olho para ela, tentando obter uma resposta, mas ela apenas me mostra a língua.

- Ai, ai! – Escuto um suspiro e me levanto para ver de onde vinha. Miroku havia se atirado em uma das espreguiçadeiras vazias. – Kikyou decidiu que vai voltar para casa. Ela não quis incomodar e preferiu chamar um taxi, mas ta tudo bem, a Kagura vai com ela.

Todos ficam sem saber o que falar e então decido que talvez esse seja o momento para resolver as coisas com o Miroku. Troco um olhar com Kagome, que parece ler meus pensamentos. Ela me olha incerta, mas acaba assentindo. Levanto da espreguiçadeira, sentindo que estou sendo observado e caminho até perto dele.

- Miroku? – Chamo, parando ao seu lado – Podemos conversar? – Pergunto, torcendo para que ele não me dispensasse. Ele me olha pela primeira vez desde a festa e assente, se levantando e caminhando para uma parte mais afastada do restante do pessoal. Vou atrás dele, tentando pensar no que falar. Ele para e fica me encarando.

- Hã... Cara, olha só. – É, lá vai – Eu sei que você disse que não era para eu ficar com ela, sei que você jurou que ia me bater. E mais importante: eu sei que eu era um idiota. E provavelmente eu teria feito o mesmo no seu lugar, se eu tivesse uma irmã ou uma prima aqui. E tudo bem, no início eu não conhecia ela muito bem, mas depois... cara, depois que a gente conversou e que eu conheci ela melhor, eu mudei. Eu amo a Kagome, eu me pego pensando nela o tempo inteiro. Quando uma coisa boa acontece comigo, é pra ela que eu quero contar. Da mesma forma, quando acontece uma coisa ruim, é com ela que eu quero estar! Eu nunca achei que pudesse sentir isso por ninguém, nem achei que merecesse isso de alguém, mas depois que eu conheci a Ká... eu amo ela, cara. Me desculpa, mas eu estou completamente apaixonado pela sua prima. – Finalizo, percebendo que tinha falado tudo isso praticamente sem respirar e que Miroku não havia movido um músculo.

- Acabou? – Ele pergunta, finalmente.

- Acho que... sim? – Respondo, nervoso. Consigo praticamente ouvir meu coração, de tão acelerado que está.

- Ta, tudo bem. – Ele responde, rindo de canto.

- Tudo bem? Só isso? – Pergunto, não acreditando.

- Sim cara, tudo bem, estamos de boa. – Ele sorri e eu respiro aliviado.

- Sério?! – Exclamo, me aproximando e lhe dando um abraço – Meu deus, cara! Você tirou um peso das minhas costas! Achei que você nunca mais ia olhar na minha cara!

Ele retribui o abraço e logo estamos voltando para junto do pessoal. Na metade do caminho, Miroku para e se vira para mim.

- Ah, cara, antes que eu esqueça... – E no segundo seguinte, sinto seu punho se chocar com meu olho esquerdo. Caralho! Olho para ele, não entendendo nada. – Lembra que eu disse que se você ficasse com a minha prima eu lhe daria um soco? Desculpa cara, mas eu honro minhas promessas, nada pessoal. – Abro um sorriso e percebo que meu amigo estava de volta. Ele também sorri e me abraça de novo, como se dissesse que está tudo bem.

Voltamos até a piscina, onde estava todo o pessoal, e Miroku já se deita no colo de Sango, parecendo muito confortável. Não consigo nem pensar em fazer alguma coisa, pois no segundo seguinte sou sufocado com um abraço esmagador de Kagome.

- Meu deus, Inuyahsa! – Ela exclama, assim que me solta – O que é isso no seu olho? MIROKU! – Ela me solta e se vira para ele – O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

- Calma, Ká... – Tento falar, mas ela já estava marchando até o primo.

- Miroku! Eu entendo que você esteja bravo ou o que for, mas isso não justifica bater no Inuyasha! Eu...

- Calma Kagome! – Ele responde tranqüilo – Relaxa! Já ta tudo bem entre a gente.

Ela me lança um olhar desconfiado e, quando vê que eu aceno com a cabeça concordando, abre um sorriso e logo pular em cima de Miroku, lhe dando um abraço apertado.

- Ain priminho! Sabia que você ia entender! – Ela exclama, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – Desculpa por não te contar nada, mas eu achei que você iria ficar bravo e... bem, talvez bater no Inuyasha! – Ela abre um sorriso – Você não está bravo, então?

- Eu? Não... – Ele responde, abraçando ela de volta – Mas deveria, só pelo fato de vocês acharem que eu sou idiota o suficiente para não ter percebido nada! - Kagome solta uma risada e volta a abraçar o primo. De longe dava para notar que estava muito aliviada. Muito melhor vê-la assim – Da próxima vez que tentar namorar escondido, seja mais discreta! – Ele fala rindo.

- Próxima vez? – Ergo uma sobrancelha e olho para Kagome – Acho que não! – Digo bravo, só de pensar na Ká namorando outro cara. Se depender de mim, isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Miroku! Pessoal! – Kagura aparece na porta – Estamos indo, o taxi chegou! – Ela exclama, e Miroku se levanta, deixando Kagome em pé. Ele caminha até Kagura, provavelmente para ajudá-las e se despedir. Nem sinal da Kikyou.

Ficamos todos em um silêncio tenso novamente, que só é quebrado quando ouvimos o barulho do carro se afastando. Miroku volta até nós, passando naturalmente pela porta e parecendo levemente aliviado. Ele se joga de novo no colo de Sango e se vira para todo mundo.

- O que vai ter de janta?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Ah! Mas você tem que admitir que tava morrendo de medo de que o Miroku quebrasse sua cara! – Kouga exclama, comendo o último pedaço de pizza.

- É, porque ele sabe que se ele ficasse com a cara quebrada a Kagome largava ele na hora... – Sesshoumaru exclama, fazendo todo mundo soltar uma gargalhada.

- Oouch! – Kouga fala, fingindo estar sendo atingido no peito.

- Kagome nunca faria isso comigo! – Exclamo sorrindo – Sou o cara perfeito e sei que ela não está comigo só por causa dos meus olhos dourados, cabelos castanhos e abdômen definido... Sou muito mais do que isso, não é Ká? – Lanço um olhar para ela, que ri alto.

- Ooouch! – Kouga exclama, fingindo estar sendo atingido novamente.

- Bankotsu podia não ter olhos dourados, mas eu nunca ousaria bater nele. O cara é enorme! – Miroku exclama divertido – Você seria o primeiro a correr dele! – Kagome solta uma gargalhada alta, acompanhada de Miroku.

- Preciso falar? – Kouga se vira para mim, enquanto lhe mostro o dedo do meio.

Nesse momento, escutamos uma buzina na frente da casa. Sinto meu sangue gelar. Kikyou? Todos se olham e, aparentemente, têm o mesmo pensamento. Kouga é o único que pula da cadeira e se levanta correndo, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Há! Falando em Bankotsu... – Kouga abre um sorriso e sai porta a fora.

Sinto meu sangue gelar ainda mais, se é que isso é possível. Bankostu... Ele poderia estar aqui? Vejo Kagome caminhar até a janela e em seguida abrir um sorriso. Ela se vira para mim e começa a rir ao perceber meu estado de nervos.

- Calma, Inu. – Ela sorri – Não é o que você está pensando... Não precisa começar a correr agora!

Reviro os olhos e, apenas por precaução, puxo-a para perto enquanto saímos para a rua. Quando chegamos lá, vemos todos com uma cara pasma, enquanto Kouga beijava uma menina ruiva, no meio do quintal.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Babb-chan**: Oii! PAOSKOKSA O Inuyasha é engraçado mesmo, ainda mais quando ele é meio irônico com a Kikyou. Acho super divertido :D Aah, sim! Adoro aquela parte que ele vê a Kagome no colégio. É fofo, até *-* Pois é, a Kikyou é um pouco fútil sim, isso só faz ela ser mais irritante! AOPSKSPO Acho que eu também ficaria enjoada no lugar da Kagome quando o Inu e o Miroku suados, abraçam. Mas também adoraria estar no lugar dela :x PASOPKAS Não sei se dá pra explicar o porque do Inuyasha fica "obcecado" pela Kagome. Vai ver foi amor a primeira vista. Ou quase... OASKPOSKA Não, não tenho conta em outro site! Vai ver era só parecida mesmo :D Bom, sinal que esta gostando da fic então. Fico feliz com isso ;) Siiim, o fora que ele levou foi lindo, na verdade! OASKPOSA Achei super divertido. Pois é, Sango e Ká agora são amigas mesmo. Algo inevitável, na verdade. Elas são ótimas juntas :) A Rin é ótima também. Falou coisas para o Inuyasha que ele realmente precisava ouvir! Só temos que ver se vai servir para algo! AOSKOKAS É, a Kagome também soube falar umas boas para ele. Gostei muito dessa parte na verdade. Ele estava merecendo ;) Bom, espero que esteja gostando da fic! Beeijos ;*

**Kagome Taisho Malfoy****:** Oii! Verdade! OAPSKPOK Bom, acho que lendo o capítulo de agora suas perguntas foram respondidas! AOPSKPOS Espero que tenha gostado, na verdade. Bom, acho que vou ter que começar agora a me desculpar. Demorei bastante dessa vez. Mas bloqueio com falta de tempo dá nisso. Espero que goste do capitulo e tenha valido a pela a demora. Beeijos

**Ruh-chan****:** Oii! Eu sinceramente também achei ótimo ela descobrir. Já estava na hora! É, acho que deu pra notar pelo capítulo postado agora que ela não conseguiu ficar sem dar piti ou ficar calada! AOSOPSKAS Sesshoumaru fofo, sempre! *-* Ah, que bom que gostou da ida deles a praia. Muitas coisas rolaram por lá, na verdade! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Desculpa pela demora pra postar, mas espero que valha a pena a espera. Beeijos

**Luu Higurashi Potter****:** Oii! Que booooom que gostou! Sim, Miroku e Sango são perfeeitos! Bom, nem preciso falar que a Ká e o Inu juntos são ótimos também, né? Acho que você já deve estar cansada de saber que eu amo eles! AOSKOSAP Somos duas sobre querer matar a Kikyou, muahaha! Ah, estou sentindo que você vai gostar desse novo capítulo. A Rin é uma fofa mesmo. E eu totalmente entendo o porquê de querer roubar o Sesshy! OAPSKOSKA Preciso pedir desculpas pela demora! Bloqueio e falta de tempo dá nisso. Mas espero que curta o capítulo. Sinto que virão bons comentários seus sobre os acontecimentos de agora haha. Beeijos

**Ma Cherie s2****:** Own, que bom que gostou! Beeijos

**Bad** **Little** **Angel:** Séerio? OKAPOSKPOA Acho que agora é a hora sim! Eu acho que no momento, a Sango que está cuidando mais do Miroku *-* O meu bloqueio eu espero que no momento esteja no "vem"! OPAKSPOSKP Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que tenha valido a pena ;) Beeeijos

**Lile-chan****:** Oii! Que bom que gostou! Acho que já vou ter que começar a me desculpar pela demora, né? Bom, descuuuulpa! Bloqueio e falta de tempo me impediram de postar antes. Espero que goste do capítulo e que tenha valido a pena esperar. Beeijos

**Guest:** Ain, que bom que está gostando! Não vou desistir dela não, ainda mais que agora esta na reta final ;) Acho que a Kikyou nunca vai conseguir largar do pé dele! POAPSK Sobre as suas outras perguntas, acho que todas serão respondidas nesse novo capítulo *-* Espero que goste dele, na verdade! Desculpa pela demora pra postar, falando nisso! Beeeijos

**MissFF:** Oii! Verdade! Deveria mesmo! Espero que esteja gostando da fic. E relaxa, logo ele vai se ajeitar haha. Beeijos

**Aricele****:** Desculpa pela demora. Espero que goste e tenha valido a pena ;) Beeijos.

**Lulu Hatsu****:** Oii! Bom, acho que não rolou uma briga como você esperava, mas acho que ficou boa o suficiente! AOSKPOS Ba, acho que preciso começar a me desculpar agora sobre a demora! Bloqueio e falta de tempo dá nisso! Mas espero que tenha valido a pena e que você goste do capítulo! Beeeijos

**KaroOl:** Ain, que bom que você gostou! Desculpa pela demora. Realmente não consegui postar antes. Mas espero que tenha valido a pena e que você goste do capítulo! Iih, sobre o Inu não apanhar do Miroku... AOKOPAKS Beeijos

**Diiegoo****:** Oii! Obrigada! É sempre bom saber :D Todos terem bloqueio é um consolo na verdade. Pena que o tempo também esta curto. Mas estou tentando ao máximo deixar a fic em dia. Mesmo demorando mais do que deveria para postar. Obrigada, se precisar contarei com você mesmo :D O mesmo para você ;) Beeijos ;*

**lappstift****:** Oii! APOKPOSAK Desculpa ter sumido! Mas espero que você goste do capítulo ;) Beeijos

**Karol Clemente:** Oii! Que bom que está gostando! Ba, não tenho planos de fazer hentai nessa fic. Sinto que não combinaria com o contexto dela. Mas nunca se sabe, não é? OASKAPO Desculpa a demora, e espero que você goste do capítulo ;) Beeijos

**Tifa loveheart****:** Oii! Continuei! AKPOASK Espero que goste. Beijos ;*


	28. Greve

_Olá gente bonita (que ainda não abandonou a fic)!_

_Espero que não estejam planejando friamente o meu assassinato!_

_Quero pedir desculpas de novo pela demora, mas realmente, além dos bloqueios, estou surtando com a quantidade de coisas para fazer!_

_Se servir de consolo, fiz esse capítulo bem maior do que o habitual e acho que vocês vão amar, porque irão acontecer várias coisas esperadas! Eu escrevi ele há um tempinho e terminei essa semana, revisando desde o começo. Abri sorrisos idiotas em algumas partes, só de reler. Realmente espero que vocês gostem!_

_As roupas do Inu e da Ká estão no blog (o link está no meu perfil)!_

_Beijinhos da Srta. Taisho!_

**Capítulo 28 – Greve**

- Ignorada de novo. – Rin fala desanimada, se jogando na cama.

- Ah, fala sério! – Sango exclama, parecendo irritada – Isso ta uma palhaçada já! Que tipo de viagem é essa? E eles nem deixam a gente entrar nesse maldito campeonato. Quem foi o gênio que teve a ideia de trazer esse vídeo game?

- E o pior é que nem o tempo ajuda... – Suspiro, encarando a chuva forte que bate no vidro da janela.

- Não acredito que vim de tão longe para ser ignorada pelo Kouga! – Ayame fala, enquanto solta um suspiro e revira os olhos.

- O que?! – Pergunto, me fingindo de ofendida, enquanto dou um tapinha na cabeça dela, que estava deitada no meu colo – Achei que você tinha vindo para me ver!

Ayame fica tão vermelha quanto a cor de seus cabelos e sorri envergonhada.

- Mas então... – Digo, voltando a pegar uma mecha dos seus cabelos ruivos com as mãos – Você não vai me contar sua história com o Kouga? Será que vou ter que perguntar pra ele?

- Ah... – Ela começa a falar – Não é grande coisa... Depois que eu vim aqui te visitar e nós... nos conhecemos, continuamos a nos falar pelo computador e até mesmo pelo telefone.

- Aquele beijo que vocês deram ontem ali na frente não pareceu de um casal que se comunica apenas pelo telefone... – Diz Sango, com um sorriso maroto, deixando Ayame vermelha novamente.

- Sango! Tadinha dela, para de provocar! – Rin repreende, revirando os olhos e lançando um sorriso simpático para Ay.

- Obrigada, Rin! – Ela sorri de volta – Mas não tem realmente o que contar, fomos nos conhecendo e o beijo de ontem... bem, digamos que ficamos certo tempo sem nos ver, né...

- E agora ele fica lá embaixo, te ignorando completamente... – Sango murmura, revirando os olhos. No mesmo instante recebe uma almofadada na cara.

- SANGO! – Rin repreende novamente – Mas que necessidade, hein?!

- Ah, qual é! – Ela exclama, jogando a almofada com uma força exagerada de volta em Rin – Eu fui perguntar se podia jogar e o Miroku respondeu 'sim, sim, quero um copo de suco'. Que grande imbecil... – Ela se joga na cama bufando.

Solto uma risada, sendo acompanhada pelas meninas e em seguida escuto meu celular tocar. Elas ficam me observando com expectativa, enquanto olho no visor.

- É a minha mãe! – Exclamo, atendendo ao telefone logo em seguida – Alô?

_ -_ _Ká? – _Escuto a voz de minha mãe do outro lado da linha, parecendo estar prestes a chorar. Meu coração dá um pulo e sinto meu sangue gelar.

- Mãe? Ta tudo bem? O que aconteceu? – Pergunto nervosa e as meninas parecem perceber.

- _Oi filha! Está tudo bem! – _Ela fala, dando uma fungada – _É só que fui ao médico e... AI MEU DEUS, É UM MENINO! _

- O quê?! – Exclamando, só depois realmente entendendo o que ela havia dito – AI MEU DEUS, É SÉRIO? AAAAAAAAH, QUE LINDO! NEM ACREDITO! – Exclamo, já tirando o telefone do ouvido e me virando para as garotas – É UM MENINO! VOU TER UM IRMÃOZINHO!

Elas começam a gritar ao mesmo tempo e logo em seguida já nem consigo ouvir minha mãe ao telefone. Caminho até a varanda, buscando um pouco de silêncio e volto a falar com ela.

- Alô? Mãe?

- _Oi filha, to aqui! – _Ela diz sorrindo.

- E então, mãe, você descobriu isso agora? Meu pai já sabe? Já pensaram em algum nome? – Pergunto sem parar para respirar.

-_ Calma Ká! – _Ela continua, ainda sorrindo – _Descobri há pouco, estamos saindo do hospital. Sim, seu pai está aqui, aliás, está lhe mandando um beijo e dizendo para você se comportar! – _Ela solta uma risadinha – _Mas ainda não pensamos em nenhum nome... Vamos esperar você voltar... – _Ela afasta um pouco o telefone e escuto ela falar mais baixinho – _O que? Ah sim, querido, se você puder me trazer um pão de queijo... Eu adoraria! Ah! E uma barra de chocolate, por favor! – _E então ela volta a aproximar o telefone – _Desculpe querida, parece que faz séculos que não como alguma coisa. Algo me diz que seu irmão será um guloso. – _Ela sorri – _Mas deixe eu perguntar uma coisa antes que seu pai volte: como estão as coisas com meu genro?_

_ -_ G..genro? – Exclamo, assustada pela mudança de assunto, mas não conseguindo conter a risada.

- _Claro! Minori me contou que a Kikyou voltou antes da praia e, se bem conheço sua prima, não deixaria de perder a viagem por pouco. Faça a felicidade de sua mãe e me conte tudo!_ _E rápido, que seu pai está voltando!_

_ - _Ah mãe... Bem, para resumir, a Kikyou descobriu tudo, e da pior forma possível. Ela nos viu juntos. E o Miroku descobriu na mesma hora, foi horrível!

- _E como ele reagiu? E o Inuyasha? Conta, conta! – _Ela parece ansiosa.

- Ah, o Miroku ficou em volta da Kikyou o resto da noite e do dia seguinte, mas foi tudo tranquilo... Fora o olho roxo que ele deixou no Inu, tudo bem... Mas eles se acertaram já, graças a deus.

- _Meu deus! Nunca imaginei que o Miroku pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas! Tadinho do meu genro!_ – Ela exclama, parecendo horrorizada – _Bom, mas como eu disse, tudo se resolve. Kikyou vai fazer um pouco de drama agora, mas logo, logo esquecerá essa história, você vai ver!_

_ - _Ah, tomara mãe, tomara! – Respondo sorrindo.

- _Bom, minha comida acabou de chegar e devo dizer que seu irmãozinho está insistente! Beijos, meu amor! Aproveita bastante, se é que você me entende! – _Ela solta uma risadinha – _Nos falamos mais tarde!_

_ - _Ta certo, mãe! – Respondo sorrindo – Beijos para vocês três! Nos falamos!

Desligo o telefone rindo das maluquices da minha mãe. Imediatamente corro para dentro do quarto e vou descendo as escadas gritando e quase me estatelando no chão por pular o último degrau.

- MIROKU! INUYASHA! VOU TER UM IRMÃOZINHO! – Exclamo sorrindo e esbaforida.

- PORRA MIROKU! COMO VOCÊ PERDEU ESSE GOL? – Sesshoumaru exclama, quase atirando o controle na cabeça dele.

- Ei! Vocês ouviram o que eu disse? – Pergunto, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- FOI CULPA DO KOUGA QUE FICA FALANDO MERDA AÍ! – Miroku exclama, parecendo começar a se irritar.

- EU TO QUIETO AQUI! – Ele exclama irritado – É tudo culpa minha nessa droga! – Murmura, revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou sendo ignorada? – Pergunto, mais para mim mesma do que para eles. Reviro os olhos e me aproximo de Inuyasha – Inu, você também está me ignorando? É sério isso?

- Claro que não, Ká! – Ele diz, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Eu acabei de dizer que vou ter um irmãozinho! – Digo, cutucando seu braço.

- Eu sei Ká, todo mundo sabe que sua mãe está grávida! – Ele responde, mantendo os olhos fixos na TV. – CARALHO, MIROKU! DE NOVO?

Solto um suspiro e reviro os olhos, caminhando até meu primo.

- Miroku! Você ouviu? Minha mãe vai ter um menino! Um novo Higurashi na família! – Exclamo, com o resto de alegria que eu ainda tinha.

- Aé?! Que ótimo! – Ele diz, também mantendo os olhos na televisão.

- MIROKU! – Chamo indignada, e então ele se vira para mim. Abro um sorriso e ele retribui.

- Ká! Sabe cadê a Sango? Ela ficou de trazer um suco pra gente e não voltou até ag...

- PRESTA ATENÇÃO MIROKU! – Sesshoumaru grita – SE A GENTE PERDER DE NOVO, VOCÊ DORME NA RUA!

Respiro fundo e solto o ar bem devagar. Em seguida, passo por eles no sofá, distribuindo um tapa na cabeça de cada um, e dois na de Inuyasha.

- Idiotas! – Murmuro irritada, voltando a subir as escadas. Lá do topo ainda consigo ouvir Inuyasha perguntando o que ele havia feito de errado e Miroku murmurando algo sobre suco de pêssego.

Reviro os olhos mal contendo a raiva e entro no quarto pisando duro.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... – Sango começa – Ignorada?

- Sango! – Seguro ela pelos ombros – O Miroku ainda está esperando suco de pêssego!

Ela revira os olhos e até Rin parece perder o controle por alguns segundos.

- A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa! – Ayame fala, se sentando rápido na cama.

- Vingança... – Sango fala, como se saboreasse a palavra.

- ÉÉÉ... – Rin concorda, com uma expressão pensativa.

- O que podemos fazer? – Ayame pergunta, pensando alto.

- Não sei... O que distrai mais os garotos do que vídeo game...? – Penso alto.

- Futebol...? – Sango fala pensativa.

- Não, sua boba! – Rin exclama, com uma expressão sombria no rosto – Já tenho a solução para o nosso problema!

- Que seria...? – Ayame pergunta, tentando adivinhar.

- Nós! – Ela exclama, como se fosse óbvio.

- Como assim? – Pergunto, gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Bom, se tem alguma coisa que homens gostam mais do que futebol e vídeo game, são as mulheres. – Ela nos lança um olhar sábio – E eu já tenho um plano...

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Inuyasha's POV**

- Cara, parece que meu dedo vai cair! – Kouga exclama, enquanto encara o dedo com uma expressão estranha.

- Ah, que desculpa de perdedor! – Miroku fala, parecendo orgulhoso por ter ganhado duas vezes.

- Você não tem crédito nenhum, ficou mais preocupado com a demora para trazer o suco do que em jogar direito! Se nós ganhamos, o crédito é todo meu! – Sesshoumaru se intromete, dando um tapa na cabeça de Miroku.

- Falando nisso... – Miroku começa, se levantando do sofá e caminhando em direção a cozinha – Cadê a Sango com o suco?

Ficamos só nós três na sala, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Cara... Vocês não estão com a impressão de que tem alguma coisa errada? – Pergunto, me dando conta do silêncio que predominava na casa.

- Não ta muito... silencioso? – Kouga pergunta, franzindo a testa a parando de encarar o dedo.

- Onde estão as meninas? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Cara! - Miroku exclama, voltando da cozinha e se atirando no sofá – Não tem mais suco! Vocês sabem onde a Sango se enfiou?

- Ela não ta na cozinha? – Pergunto, começando a sentir que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

- Não... Nem na rua... Aliás, faz um tempo que não vejo nenhuma delas... Que horas são mesmo? – Pergunta ele, confuso.

- Meu deus! Sete horas! – Kouga exclama, checando o horário no relógio de pulso – Que horas começamos a jogar?

- Isso não interessa! Onde estão nossas garotas? – Sesshoumaru retruca, descendo as escadas. Quando ele subiu lá?

- Elas não estão lá em cima? – Miroku pergunta, se levantando rapidamente.

- Não... – Meu irmão responde, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

- E agora? – Kouga pergunta.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Sesshoumaru retira o celular do bolso e em seguida disca o número de Rin. Ele fica um tempo em silêncio e em seguida faz que 'não' com a cabeça. Começo a ficar nervoso. Onde Kagome havia se metido?

- Tenta o número da Sango! – Miroku fala, parecendo ficar preocupado também. – E coloca no viva-voz!

Sesshoumaru assente e deixa o celular em cima da mesa, enquanto ele chama quatro vezes, antes de uma barulheira infernal começar, do outro lado da linha.

- _ALÔ?!_ – Uma voz, que parece ser de Sango, exclama, em meio a uma confusão de sons.

- SANGO! – Miroku exclama, parecendo apavorado – Onde você está? O que aconteceu?

- _O QUÊ?!_ – Ela exclama, em meio a gargalhadas – _SÓ UM POUQUINHO!_ – Ela parece afastar o telefone e escutamos sua voz um pouco mais distante – _KAGOME! SIM... O QUÊ? O DEREK? SÉRIO? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TA, SÓ UM POUQUINHO!_ – Ela volta a aproximar o telefone – _OI? MIROKU? SESSHOUMARU? NÃO POSSO FALAR AGORA, MAS TA TUDO BEM! DEPOIS A GENTE LIGA! BEIJOS, APROVEITEM O JOGO AÍ!_

E ela desliga. Meu queixo cai e só consigo pensar em uma coisa: quem é Derek?

- O que foi isso? – Kouga pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.

- Elas estão em uma festa? - Sesshoumaru se manifesta, parecendo surpreso, mas não em um sentido bom.

- Não... Elas não sairiam sem a gente... Ou sairiam? – Miroku diz pensativo, logo se levantando em um pulo e correndo para a porta da rua. Ficamos nos encarando sem entender, mas em menos de cinco segundos ele está de volta – Seu carro sumiu! – Ele diz, apontando para Sesshoumaru, que fica branco. Algo me diz que isso está mais relacionado com o sumiço do carro do que das garotas.

- Ta, o que a gente faz agora? – Pergunto, sem conseguir deixar de pensar em algum cara forte chamado Derek, babando em cima da minha garota.

- Não tem como rastrear o celular delas? – Miroku pergunta, recebendo uma almofadada na cabeça, vinda de Sesshoumaru. – Ta bom, ta bom! Foi mal. Mas por que elas fariam isso?

- Talvez porque quando a Sango apareceu aqui para pedir para jogar e você disse 'sim, sim, quero suco'? – Kouga retruca, revirando os olhos. – E talvez porque quando todas elas vieram aqui tentar falar alguma coisa, nós ignoramos completamente?

- Se você viu que elas vieram aqui várias vezes, por que não respondeu? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, irritado.

- Porque eu estava concentrado no jogo! – Ele exclama, como se fosse óbvio.

- E perdeu mesmo assim... – Meu irmão retruca, balançando a cabeça.

- Ei! – Exclamo, fazendo com que eles parassem com a briguinha idiota – Agora não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui brigando! Elas estão em qualquer lugar dessa cidade, em uma festa com provavelmente milhões de caras babando em cima delas! A gente precisa pensar em alguma coisa...

- Já sei – Miroku fala, tirando a chave do carro do bolso – Sesshoumaru, vem comigo! Vocês dois ficam aí, caso elas apareçam! Vamos dar uma volta e ver se encontramos o carro. Elas não devem ter ido muito longe...

Confirmo com a cabeça e fico encarando Kouga, sem deixar de pensar no que Kagome poderia estar fazendo e, mais importante, quem era Derek.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Ká's POV**

- Derek? – Pergunto, em meio às gargalhadas das meninas – Quem é Derek?

Sango nem responde, apenas aponta para uma placa que dava para ver da janela, na qual se lia 'Derek Lanches'. Quando colocamos o olho na placa, voltamos a rir descontroladamente.

- Meu deus! – Ay exclama, colocando a mão sobre a barriga – Vocês são demais!

- Garçom! – Rin exclama, fazendo sinal com a mão – Mais uma rodada pra gente!

Ele assente, com um sorriso maior do que o necessário e volta para o bar. Parece que o plano, pelo menos até agora, está saindo ainda melhor do que o planejado. Havíamos saído sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos, o que nem era necessário, já que eles não desviariam o olho da TV nem se começássemos a gritar como loucas perto deles. Pegamos a chave do carro de Sesshoumaru, por insistência de Rin, e viemos até esse bar, que não fica muito longe da casa.

- Mas essa ideia de fingir que estamos em uma festa... genial! – Ayame exclama, voltando a rir.

- Eu sei, somos demais! – Exclamo, sorrindo convencida.

- Pela voz do Miroku, estamos ferradas quando voltarmos... – Sango murmura, encarando o celular.

- Ferrados estão eles, acredite! – Rin responde, enquanto o garçom se aproxima com os pedidos.

- É verdade! – Sango volta a se animar, deixando o celular de lado – Miroku vai aprender a nunca mais me ignorar!

- HMMMMMMM – Nós três falamos juntas.

- Miroku, hein? – Digo, lançando um sorriso malicioso para ela.

- É! Nós vimos tudo na festa! – Rin fala, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah... – Sango começa a ficar vermelha e percebo na hora que ia desatar a falar e não parar mais – Nada a ver! Vocês estão exagerando! Nós não estamos juntos, o que não quer dizer que eu não queira, mas não é que eu quero! O plano da festa deu muito certo, vocês viram, né? E... ai meu deus, ele foi tão fofo ontem com a Kikyou e depois quando me chamou para ficar com ele...

- O que exatamente aconteceu naquele quarto? – Rin pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Meu deus, Rin! – Sango exclama, ficando ainda mais vermelha – Depois que você começou a namorar o Sesshoumaru... Nem te reconheço mais! – Rin abre um sorrisinho, mas não deixa de ficar vermelha também.

- É, mas tira a nossa curiosidade, o que aconteceu? – Pergunto, empurrando o copo para ela.

- Ah, não foi nada... – Ela diz, puxando o copo – Ele estava cansado, e se deitou no meu colo. Daí eu comecei a brincar com os cabelos dele e, um pouquinho antes de cair no sono, ele falou alguma coisa sobre apesar de tudo, aquela ser a melhor noite da vida dele e que não ia ficar só naquilo...

- AI MEU DEUS! – Rin, Ay e eu exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Que coisa mais fofa, San! – Digo, sorrindo – Meu primo é um amor quando quer...

- É, ele diz isso num dia e no outro acorda e nem olha na minha cara... – Ela responde, tomando um gole da bebida.

- Ah, não sei do que você está reclamando! – Ay retruca, puxando a bebida para ela – Eu vim de Londres até aqui e fora aquele beijo de ontem, o Kouga nem olhou para mim...

- Um brinde aos nossos namorados, futuros namorados e ficantes, que nos trocam facilmente por um campeonato de vídeo game! – Rin exclama, erguendo um copo.

- À nossa vingança! – Completo rindo, juntando meu copo com o das meninas, que voltam a rir.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Inuyasha's POV**

- Então... como estão as coisas com a Ká? – Kouga pergunta, depois de desligar o telefone. Nem sinal das garotas.

- Ah, até agora pouco estava tudo bem. Nós nos damos super bem, o único problema que tínhamos era esconder tudo da Kikyou e do Miroku, mas agora que os dois já sabem... – E é aí que percebo que não havia ficado muito tempo com Kagome depois de toda essa confusão – Meu deus, eu não sei como estamos agora! No primeiro momento que tivemos a oportunidade de ficarmos juntos, passei o dia jogando vídeo game! Que merda! Mas também, ela não deveria ter saído sem falar nada! Isso serviu pra quê? Para deixar todo mundo preocupado? – Solto um suspiro – Só de pensar em alguém dando em cima da Kagome...

- Eu acho que esse era exatamente o plano delas: nos enlouquecer... – Kouga murmura, respirando fundo.

- Mas e você e a ruivinha? – Abro um sorriso, tentando parar de imaginar Kagome cercada por outros caras.

- Ah, a Ayame... – Ele abre um sorriso idiota só de pensar. Iih, conheço isso aí, Kouga está totalmente ferrado. Bem vindo ao clube.

- E aí, como vocês estão?

- Ah cara, não sei... Nos falamos todos os dias pelo computador ou pelo telefone e quando ela chegou aqui nos beijamos e tal, mas a verdade é que não sei como agir perto dela... Eu começo a ficar nervoso, igual a uma menininha e não consigo falar nada coerente... – Ele balança a cabeça negativamente – Sou um fracasso. Ela veio de Londres para me ver e não consigo nem ficar perto dela...

- Cara, escuta quem acabou de passar por isso – Sorrio ao lembrar de Kagome – Para de pensar e só vive o momento. Ela deve estar sentindo essa mesma insegurança, até porque vocês se viram poucas vezes pessoalmente, mas se vocês se gostam, logo isso deixa de ser um problema, as coisas começam a ficar mais naturais.

- Aproveitar o momento, aproveitar o momento, aproveitar o momento... – Ele começa a repetir, levantando em um susto quando escutamos o barulho da fechadura da porta.

- Nada. – Miroku fala, atirando a chave em cima da mesa e se jogando no sofá, seguido por Sesshoumaru.

- Elas não podiam ter feito isso! – Exclamo, colocando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Elas não vêem o noticiário? Não sabem quantas coisas horríveis acontecem por aí com meninas sozinhas? – Miroku fala, balançando a cabeça.

- Para de pensar nisso! – Kouga exclama, começando a caminhar impaciente pela sala, em círculos.

E então ouvimos o barulho da fechadura. Olho no relógio: 00:30.

- NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – Sango exclama, entrando pela porta, sendo seguida por Rin, Kagome e Ayame, que riam descontroladamente.

- SIM! Quer dizer, um beijo por uma bebida? Fala sério! – Rin exclama, e percebo que Sesshoumaru prende a respiração.

- Ah, mas ele não era tão ruim assim... – Kagome fala, também rindo – Tiveram piores...

Elas continuam caminhando e param perto da escada, notando nossa presença na sala.

- Boa noite meninos! – Ayame diz, fazendo menção de voltar a subir as escadas.

- EI, EI, EI! – Miroku exclama, se atirando na frente da escada e impedindo que elas subissem – Onde vocês pensam que vão?

- Hã... Tirar esse salto, que está me matando? – Sango responde, como se fosse óbvio. Vejo Miroku parar para observar o tamanho do salto de Sango e não voltar a erguer a cabeça. Seu olhar fica preso nas pernas dela, que estavam quase totalmente descobertas devido ao short curto. No mesmo instante volto meu olhar para Kagome, que não está muito diferente. Uma blusa preta tomara-que-caia rendada e um pouco transparente, um short jeans curto e um sapato preto de salto alto. Três palavras: pequeno, curto e colado. Depois de alguns segundos pensando no quanto ela estava linda, percebo que certamente não era o único que havia pensado nisso essa noite. Derek.

- Ah... E vocês não vão nos dizer aonde estavam? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, parecendo ter a mesma reação que eu.

- Nós saímos! – Rin responde, dando um passo a frente e abrindo um sorriso convencido. – Aliás, tem que encher o tanque! – Ela pisca para ele, antes de atirar a chave do carro, que ele pega no ar, mas sem sorrir.

- E aonde vocês foram? – Pergunto, sem tirar os olhos das coxas de Kagome, que atrapalhavam meu raciocínio.

- Saímos para beber alguma coisa... – Ela diz, depois de estalar os dedos, tentando fazer com que eu deixasse de olhar para seu corpo e olhasse em seus olhos. Quando ergo a cabeça, vejo que ela mal continha um sorrisinho. Ponto para ela.

- Sem avisar? – Kouga pergunta, encarando Ayame.

- Nós tentamos! – Ayame responde, olhando para ele e parecendo um pouco triste.

E nos segundos que se passam, ninguém fala mais nada. Ficamos apenas nos encarando, em um silêncio desagradável, mas que ninguém estava disposto a quebrar.

- CHEGA! – Kouga exclama, largando o celular que ainda segurava no sofá e caminhando até Ayame, que arregala os olhos surpresa – Me desculpa! Eu sou um idiota! Você veio de Londres até aqui só para me ver e desde o momento que você chegou, eu não consigo nem chegar perto de você sem ficar tremendo ou suando frio de tão nervoso! Exceto pelo beijo de ontem, claro. Aliás, desculpa por isso também! Eu só não sei como agir perto de você. Nos falamos sempre por computador ou por telefone que quando eu te tenho aqui, perto de mim, simplesmente não sei como agir! – Ele continua, só então parando para respirar.

Ayame continua com a mesma expressão surpresa por alguns segundos, o que estava deixando Kouga ainda mais nervoso. Os dois estavam próximos, e não desviavam o olhar. Isso até Ayame abrir um sorriso enorme e jogar os braços em volta de Kouga, lhe dando um beijo.

- O quê?! – Sango exclama, parecendo irritada – O que você ta fazendo? TRAIDORA! VENDIDA! De que lado você está?

Ayame solta Kouga, que segura sua mão com um sorriso maior do que a cara e se vira para Sango, com uma expressão de 'desculpa' no rosto. Kagome finge estar brava, provavelmente para não apanhar de Sango, mas abre um sorriso discreto para a amiga e assente com a cabeça, aprovando. Kouga sorri para Ayame e sussurra algo no seu ouvido. Ela assente e os dois saem para o quintal.

Aproveito o momento para me aproximar da Kagome e vejo que os outros dois tem a mesma ideia. Em uma sincronia incrível, as três dão um passo para trás e fazem que não com a cabeça.

- Nem pensar. – Kagome fala para mim, voltando a subir as escadas.

- Hoje não! – Rin exclama, indo atrás dela.

Sango só abre um sorrisinho maldoso e se junta às outras duas.

- É, parece que só o viadinho se deu bem hoje... – Murmuro, voltando a me sentar no sofá, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

- E agora? – Miroku murmura e então parece se animar – Alguém quer jogar vídeo game?

- Cala a boca, Miroku! – Sesshoumaru e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, atirando uma almofada na cabeça dele.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Bom dia, linda! – Digo, assim que entro na cozinha e vejo Ká sentada na mesa, terminando de tomar café. Me aproximo para lhe dar um selinho, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se levanta, me deixando com cara de idiota. Isso foi de propósito?

- Bom dia Inuyasha. – Ela responde, começando a lavar sua louça.

- Então... – Começo, me encostando no armário que havia perto da pia – O que você vai fazer hoje?

- Vou encontrar as meninas na praia agora e ainda não combinamos nada para de tarde. – Ela responde, sem tirar os olhos da louça.

Certo, tem alguma coisa estranha. Será que ela ainda está brava por causa de ontem?

- Sabe, o Sesshoumaru me falou de um lugar legal que tem aqui perto... Pensei que poderíamos ir hoje de tarde... – Digo, me aproximando dela e passando uma de minhas mãos por sua cintura descoberta, já que vestia apenas um short e a parte de cima do biquíni.

- Ah, pode ser, mas primeiro tenho que ver se as meninas não vão querer fazer alguma coisa... – Ela responde, tentando parecer indiferente, mas não deixo de perceber que tinha prendido a respiração.

Abro um sorriso convencido ao perceber que ela tinha sido afetada. Me sinto um pouco mais aliviado, já que não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

- Ah, tudo bem... – Digo, afastando seu cabelo das costas e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. – Eu estava pensando...

- Inuyasha! – Ela exclama, me fazendo segurar um sorriso – Eu realmente não posso agora, preciso ir! Tchau! Nos vemos na praia!

E ela sai, pisando firme e sem olhar para trás. Que menina rancorosa...

Com um suspiro pego no armário uma xícara e um prato e me sento à mesa para tomar meu café. Logo em seguida, Miroku e Sesshoumaru entram na cozinha, parecendo irritados.

- Bom dia? – Falo, tentando avaliar o humor dos dois.

- E aí! – Miroku diz, se sentando na minha frente e roubando a minha comida.

- É só com a gente, ou você também está sendo praticamente ignorado pela Kagome? – Sesshoumaru resmunga, enquanto serve café em uma xícara.

- Não, não é só com vocês. – Digo surpreso – Fico feliz até de não ser o único que está levando gelo.

- Bom dia, queridos amigos! – Kouga diz com um sorriso maior que o rosto, ao entrar na cozinha, abraçado em Ayame.

- E aí! – Nós três resmungamos em resposta, tentando arduamente não revirar os olhos.

- Estamos indo para a praia. Vocês vêm? – Ayame pergunta, notando o nosso desânimo.

- É, pode ser. – Responde Miroku, mexendo na xícara a sua frente.

- Hm, ok então! – Kouga fala, alheio ao nosso humor - Nós estamos indo. Esperamos vocês lá. – Ele completa, e sai puxando Ayame da cozinha, que nos olha como se estivesse se desculpando por algo.

- Certo, isso realmente não pode ficar assim. – Falo, quebrando o silêncio chato que havia se instalado entre nós.

- Eu concordo. – Sesshoumaru diz, com um suspiro.

- Alguma ideia? – Miroku pergunta.

- Nenhuma, na verdade... – Falo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

- Ok, e se "déssemos o troco"? – Miroku sugere, depois de um pequeno tempo em silêncio.

- Como, exatamente? – Meu irmão pergunta, colocando sua xícara agora vazia na pia e se aproximando de Miroku, interessado no que ele estava dizendo.

- Vamos agir com elas, do mesmo modo que estão agindo com a gente. – Ele diz, parecendo animado com a própria ideia – Tudo bem que fomos idiotas ao ignorá-las ontem, mas acho que elas já conseguiram nos dar o troco sumindo daquele jeito.

- Eu concordo. – Aceno com a cabeça e vejo que Sesshoumaru faz o mesmo, abrindo um sorriso de quem aprova a ideia.

Terminamos rapidamente de arrumar a louça e saímos juntos para a praia, levando uma bola de futebol. Quando chegamos lá, já conseguimos ver as meninas deitadas embaixo de um guarda sol gigante, todas conversando, exceto Ayame, que trocava beijos com o Kouga.

- Alguma ideia? – Miroku pergunta, enquanto caminhamos até elas, para deixar nossas coisas.

- Olhem e aprendam. – Digo, enquanto largo minhas coisas perto delas, sem nem ao menos me virar para Ká. Percebo que elas param de conversar, mas continuo ignorando, enquanto tiro lentamente minha camisa e em seguida ajeito os óculos. Ainda sem olhar para elas, pego a bola de futebol e me viro para Sesshoumaru e Miroku – Vocês vêm?

Os dois abrem um sorrisinho maldoso e fazem o mesmo que eu. Em seguida, caminhamos até um canto mais afastado, mas não muito longe delas, que, eu podia apostar, estavam nos encarando desconfiadas. No caminho, passamos por um grupinho de garotas que haviam observado nosso 'showzinho' e riam e apontavam descaradamente. Isso ta fácil demais.

Aponto para elas discretamente e os dois parecem entender o que quero dizer. Começamos a jogar, passando a bola entre nós, até Miroku 'acidentalmente' chutar a bola na direção errada. Sem deixar a chance passar, uma loira de biquíni vermelho e uma morena de biquíni preto pegam a bola e se aproximam de nós.

- Acho que isso é de vocês, não é? – A loira pergunta para Miroku, mexendo em uma mecha do cabelo.

- É, acho que sim. – Miroku responde, com um sorriso e uma piscadinha.

- Então... Vocês têm casa por aqui? – A morena pergunta, se insinuando para cima de Sesshoumaru.

- Ah sim, estamos ficando naquela casa ali. – Ele responde, apontando para nossa casa.

- Ah, sério! – Ela exclama animada – Nós estamos hospedadas na casa da Meg, que fica na rua de baixo! – Ela se vira para trás e grita para uma outra loira – Meg! Vem aqui!

A outra garota se levanta devagar e tira a canga, ficando só de biquíni branco e óculos escuros. Ela caminha até nós com um sorriso no rosto, rebolando além do necessário.

- Oi! – Ela exclama sorridente.

- Meg, esses aqui são...

- Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha! – Digo, nos apresentando.

- Prazer! Eu sou a Meg – A segunda loira sorri – E essas são Ella e Katy – Ela diz, apontando para a morena e para a outra loira, nessa ordem.

- O prazer é todo nosso... – Miroku responde, abrindo novamente um sorriso.

- Então... Vocês aceitam meninas no time? – Ella pergunta, mexendo no cabelo.

- Podemos abrir uma exceção... – Ele responde, pegando a bola e se afastando um pouco, para que o jogo começasse.

Começamos a jogar, nós três contra elas, que, devo dizer, são péssimas. Meu deus, eu não sei como conseguem caminhar com tanta falta de coordenação. Por outro lado, eram simpáticas e estavam ajudando no nosso serviço sujo. Elas mantinham o máximo de contato corporal possível, e uma delas chegou a abraçar Sesshoumaru quando ele fez o gol.

- Caramba Meg! – Ella exclama, depois que sua amiga tropeça e cai um tombo, ficando toda suja de areia.

- Ain! – Meg geme, apontando para a canela vermelha. Ela faz um esforço para levantar e sorri para mim, como se pedisse ajuda. Aproveito o momento e pego ela pela cintura, que sorri e se apóia no meu ombro.

- Acho que é melhor você passar uma água nisso, amiga! – Katy sugere, já caminhando em direção ao mar. Sem saber o que fazer, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Ella a seguem.

- Obrigada... Inu, não é? – Ela pergunta, quase sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Inuyasha, na verdade. – Escuto a voz de Kagome, e abro um sorriso involuntário. Em um movimento rápido ela me puxa para longe de Meg, que apóia o pé no chão, como se não estivesse sentindo dor alguma.

- E você é? – Meg pergunta, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar furioso para Kagome.

- Eu sou... – Ela começa a falar, mas para, ficando desconfortável. Então se vira para mim – Nesse momento, sou alguém muito irritada – Murmura, enquanto abro um sorriso com o seu ciúme.

- O que não diz muito... – Meg retruca, dando um passo na minha direção.

- Hã... Meg? – Sigo, pressentindo o perigo – Você poderia nos dar um minutinho? – Pergunto, já puxando Kagome para longe.

- Ká...

- Inuyasha! – Ela exclama, dando um tapa no meu braço e se afastando de mim – Não quero conversar! – Ela finaliza, se virando de costas e pisando duro, no caminho de casa.

- Inuyasha! – Miroku me chama, antes que eu pudesse pensar em ir atrás de Kagome – Inuyasha! Acho que essa história já deu.

- Ela beliscou a minha bunda! – Sesshoumaru sussurra, me fazendo soltar uma gargalhada. – Achei que fosse uma água viva!

- Ta, certo... – Concordo – Acho que passamos do limite... – Digo, ao virar para trás e perceber que tanto Rin quanto Sango também já haviam ido para casa.

- Hã... meninos? – Katy chama, fazendo com que nós três nos virássemos para elas – Assim... Vamos dar uma festinha na nossa casa hoje, só para os mais chegados... Vocês querem aparecer?

- Ah... Acho que não vai dar, já temos planos... – Sesshoumaru responde.

- Ah, que pena – Ella fala, fazendo beicinho – Mas nos vemos por aí, então? – Ela sorri – Temos que ir arrumar as coisas... Se mudarem de ideia, é só aparecer!

- Ah, sim, sim, claro! – Miroku responde sorrindo.

Elas se afastam, virando várias vezes para trás e acenando. Respiro aliviado quando elas finalmente dobram a esquina e somem da nossa vista.

- Acho que esse plano só piorou as coisas pro nosso lado... – Sesshoumaru diz, parecendo cansado e arrependido.

- Acho que estamos ferrados. – Murmuro, me atirando na areia fina da praia e encarando o mar, pensando em Kagome e se ela teria ficado realmente brava com essa história.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

- Tem certeza? – Pergunto novamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Deixa de ser medroso e abre logo essa droga! – Miroku exclama irritado, mas quando gira a maçaneta e a porta se abre, fica parado observando.

- Que belo covarde... – Sesshoumaru murmura, passando por Miroku e por mim e entrando na casa.

Havíamos esperado um tempo na praia depois que as garotas vieram para casa. Na verdade, estávamos todos com medo de como elas iriam reagir, já que, definitivamente, passamos dos limites. Mas também, como íamos saber que aquelas três eram as garotas mais atiradas da praia?

Entramos na sala e damos de cara com Rin, sentada no sofá e lendo. Quando percebe nossa presença, sorri e acena, voltando os olhos novamente para seu livro. Troco um olhar estranho com Sesshoumaru e Miroku. Ela tinha sorrido? Estranho, muito estranho.

- Vocês vão ficar parados aí me encarando? – Ela pergunta e solta uma risadinha – Fecha a porta Sesshy! A casa vai ficar cheia de mosquitos! – Ela balança a cabeça ainda sorrindo, e volta sua atenção para o livro novamente.

- Só eu estou achando isso muito estranho? – Sussurro para os dois, que apenas negam com a cabeça, os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Acho melhor eu aproveitar agora... – Meu irmão sussurra de volta, caminhando na direção de Rin e sentando ao seu lado no sofá. – O que você está lendo? – Ele pergunta, e Miroku faz um sinal de 'legal' com o dedo, como que encorajando Sesshoumaru, que discretamente mostra o dedo do meio para ele.

- Um homem de sorte. – Rin responde, enquanto ele passa o braço por trás das costas dela, apoiando no encosto do sofá.

- Assim como eu... – Ele sussurra no ouvido dela, mas alto o suficiente para que nós ouvíssemos. Meu deus, que tipo de cantada é essa? Como a Rin ainda está namorando esse cara? E pior, como ele pode ser meu irmão? Troco um olhar com Miroku e vejo que ele havia substituído o sinal de 'legal' por um sinal de 'péssimo', com o polegar apontando para baixo. Sesshoumaru novamente retribui com o dedo do meio, mas dessa vez também faz um sinal para que saíssemos. Não movemos um músculo.

- Own! – Rin sorri e fecha o livro, largando-o no braço do sofá. Sesshoumaru sorri convencido e se aproxima para dar um beijo na namorada, que rapidamente desvia, fazendo com que ele beije apenas sua bochecha. Ele olha confuso para ela, que ainda tinha o sorriso meigo no rosto – Você é um fofo! – Ela exclama, fazendo um carinho no cabelo dele – Vou lá ver se alguma das meninas precisa de ajuda!

E ela sai da sala, simples assim.

- O que foi isso? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, se levantando do sofá e caminhando até nós.

- Você está falando da cantada? Por que eu estou me perguntando a mesma coisa! – Exclamo, soltando uma risada e sendo acompanhado por Miroku.

- Cala a boca Inuyasha, sei muitos outros podres seus... – Ele me lança um olhar ameaçador, que faz com que eu me cale.

- É, Inuyasha, deixa isso pra depois. Precisamos descobrir o que exatamente está acont... – Ele para de falar, no momento em que Kagome entra na sala.

- Oi meninos! – Ela sorri e passa por nós, indo até a cozinha.

- Certo, esperem aqui, vou ver se descubro alguma coisa... – Digo, seguindo Ká até a cozinha.

Respiro fundo antes de entrar e ver Kagome cantarolando, enquanto faz um sanduíche. Ela percebe que eu entro e para de cantar, me lançando um sorriso envergonhado.

- Gosto de te ouvir cantar. – Falo sorrindo, enquanto dou mais alguns passos na sua direção, parando do outro lado da mesa. Ela se limita a sorrir novamente, ficando um pouco corada.

- Quer um sanduíche também? – Ela pergunta, segurando uma fatia de pão.

- Na verdade... – Começo, dando a volta na mesa e parando ao seu lado – Eu queria um beijo... – Sussurro em seu ouvido e vejo seu pescoço se arrepiar. Ela se vira para mim, ficando bem próxima. Mal consigo acreditar que depois de todo aquela história lá na praia, as coisas se resolveriam tão fácil. Ela deve saber que estou arrependido e que a culpa não foi inteiramente minha.

- Tudo bem! – Ela sorri novamente e se aproxima. Estamos prestes a encostar nossos lábios quando percebo que ela desvia o caminho e deposita um beijo na minha bochecha, me fazendo parecer um idiota. Ela abre um sorriso novamente, se afasta, pega o prato com o sanduíche e sai da cozinha, voltando a cantarolar.

- E aí? Como foi? – Miroku pergunta ansioso, entrando na cozinha com Sesshoumaru ao seu encalço.

- Foi a mesma coisa, só que sem a cantada horrorosa, claro. – Digo e vejo Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos. – O que é isso afinal, greve de beijo?

- Acho que é exatamente isso. – Sesshoumaru concorda pensativo.

- O plano é esse então? Agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas nos ignorar, toda a vez que formos nos aproximar? – Miroku pergunta, parecendo nervoso.

- Cara, por que você está tão nervoso? – Pergunto, estranhando a reação dele.

- Como assim 'por que'? – Ele arregala os olhos – Estou tentando começar alguma coisa com a Sango de novo! Como vou fazer isso sem poder chegar perto dela? As coisas já deram errado uma vez, não posso correr esse risco de novo!

- Bom, como vocês não tem nada sério ainda, pode ser que ela não tenha ficado brava com você... – Tento animá-lo, mas ele não tira a expressão preocupada do rosto.

- Mas como vou saber disso? – Ele pergunta.

- Só tem um jeito... – Sesshoumaru fala – E aí está a sua oportunidade... – Ele completa, assim que Sango entra na cozinha.

- Vai com calma! – Sussurro para ele, me afastando junto com Sesshoumaru, para um local estratégico onde a gente conseguiria ver o que está acontecendo de forma discreta.

- E aí Miroku! – Ela sorri, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa d'água. Acho que acabou de voltar de uma corrida na praia, pois está com fones de ouvido, cabelo preso e aparência cansada.

- Oi Sango! – Ele responde, enquanto tira um dos fones do ouvido. – Chegando ou saindo?

- Chegando! – Ela sorri, tomando um gole de água – O dia está incrível para correr na beira da praia.

- Você foi sozinha? – Ele pergunta, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa.

- Sim! Nenhuma das meninas se animou... – Ela responde, colocando a garrafa de volta na geladeira e voltando a ficar na frente de Miroku, também apoiando uma das mãos na mesa.

- Se você quiser companhia mais tarde... Ou então amanhã... – Ele sugere, fazendo sua mão se aproximar da dela. No instante em que se encostam, Sango retira a mão e dá a volta na mesa.

- Claro! Quem sabe amanhã, acho que hoje já deu para mim! – Ela sorri e coloca os fones de ouvido novamente, subindo os degraus da escada de dois em dois.

Miroku fica branco e cai sentado em uma das cadeiras. Troco um olhar com Sesshoumaru, que faz sinal para que eu me aproxime.

- Miroku? – Chamo, mas ele não responde – Ta tudo bem, cara? O que foi?

- Ela não quer nada comigo. – Ele diz simplesmente.

- O que? – Pergunto, sentando na frente dele.

- A Sango! Para ela foi só um beijo, sou apenas mais um cara que ela pegou na noite... – Ele murmura, não se parecendo nem um pouco com o Miroku que eu conheço, que estava comigo na praia há alguns minutos atrás.

- Ei! Da onde você tirou isso? - Pergunto, lançando um olhar de 'socorro' para meu irmão, que se aproxima da mesa.

- É só olhar pra ela! – Ele exclama, como se fosse óbvio.

- Miroku! Você sabe que não é assim! – Digo, olhando para ele – Essas três estão malucas! Elas estão bravas com a gente, por causa da história do vídeo game, só por isso estão nos evitando! Tenho certeza de que a Sango está completamente na sua. Ela estava morrendo de ciúmes da tal da Ella hoje na praia, assim como a Ká e a Rin! Não é? – Me viro para meu irmão, que assente – Ela só está te dando um gelo, assim como a Rin está fazendo com o Sesshy aqui e a Ká está fazendo comigo! Mas nós vamos reverter isso. Só precisamos de um plano...

- Você acha mesmo? – Ele pergunta, parecendo começar a se animar.

- Claro que sim! Alguma vez eu menti para você? – Perguntei, só então me dando conta da bobagem que havia dito. – Exceto com essa história da Ká, claro... – Falo, me arrependendo de ter aberto a boca.

- Ta tranquilo, cara. – Ele responde sorrindo – E eu já sabia há muito tempo, não se esquece disso.

- Não quero cortar o clima das menininhas, mas precisamos de alguma ideia genial que vá nos tirar dessa situação ridícula! – Sesshoumaru exclama, sentando ao lado de Miroku.

- O que a gente pode fazer? Comprar buquês de flores e chocolates pedindo desculpas? – Meu amigo ironiza, revirando os olhos.

- Ou quem sabe chamá-las para conversar, aproveitando a lua cheia de hoje à noite? – Pergunto, tentando pensar em algo melhor.

- Levar as três em um jantar romântico, a luz de velas, em um lugar que a gente possa se explicar? – Sesshoumaru sugere, mas logo faz que não com a cabeça, descartando a ideia.

- Ou quem sabe... – Começo, me dando conta de que tínhamos acabado de pensar na melhor ideia possível – Vamos precisar de ajuda! – Exclamo, sorrindo para os dois, que me olham, parecendo se animar. – Vocês! – Aponto para Ayame e Kouga, que casualmente entram na cozinha nesse exato momento. – Vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês!

- Podemos saber para que? – Ayame pergunta sorrindo, mas parecendo assustada com meu grito.

- Espero que isso não seja para piorar o clima entre vocês e as meninas, isso já passou dos limites... – Kouga murmura, se aproximando da mesa.

- Não! – Exclamo, me animando – É exatamente o contrário!

Ayame sorri animada e também se aproxima da mesa.

- Sou toda ouvidos! – Ela diz, se virando para mim – O que eu preciso fazer?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Kagome's POV**_  
_

- Será que agora posso dirigir até em casa? – Rin pergunta, deixando transparecer uma leve irritação.

- Não sei... – Sango responde irônica – Talvez a Ayame queira dar mais uma olhada naquela loja de biquínis ou talvez naquela outra loja de lembrancinhas ou talvez ela decida ir para casa e quando estivermos quase chegando ela lembre que esqueceu de comprar um presentinho para o melhor amigo do vizinho do tio dela! – Ela completa, deixando transparecer _muita _irritação.

- Ah, vocês se divertiram, admitam! – Ay diz sorrindo, sem se abalar com o tom irônico de Sango.

- Claro! – San exclama, revirando os olhos – Nas três primeiras lojas!

Ayame tinha nos convidado hoje, depois do almoço, para dar uma volta pela cidade, já que ela queria comprar umas roupas e algumas lembrancinhas para levar para a família e para os amigos. Nós concordamos na hora, pois não estávamos fazendo nada e os meninos ainda estavam dormindo. Só não imaginávamos que Ayame pudesse ser tão... indecisa. Ou esquecida. Acho que entramos e saímos das mesmas lojas mais de duas vezes. Os vendedores deviam estar pensando que éramos loucas. Mas Ay parecia nem ligar, na verdade, parecia estar se divertindo com o nosso mau humor. Sango e Rin já estavam irritadas e nem eu, que praticamente vivi na casa de Ay há alguns anos, estava aguentando mais.

- Vocês só estão assim por causa da briga com os meninos! – Ela diz, balançando a cabeça – Para mim, a tarde foi ótima!

- E você só está dizendo isso porque está vivendo em clima de lua de mel! – Digo, sem conseguir me conter. Ela me olha, se fazendo de ofendida, mas em seguida dá uma risadinha. Reviro os olhos e volto a encarar o vidro do carro.

- Vocês sabem que isso não vai durar para sempre... – Ela fala sorrindo – Logo vocês todos se acertam! Até você, Sango! – Ela diz, soltando uma risada após ouvir San bufar.

- Olha! – Rin exclama, apontando para uma casa um pouco a frente.

Me viro para a direção que ela indicava e estreito os olhos instantaneamente. _Elas. _

_ -_ Ah não! – Exclamo, batendo com a cabeça no banco do carro – Meu dia acaba de piorar...

- Ou melhorar! – Sango exclama maldosa – Atropela, atropela!

- Sango! – Ay repreende, mas devo admitir que estou do lado de San dessa vez.

- Elas nem vão fazer falta! – Sango continua, fazendo Rin soltar uma risada.

Passamos pelas três garotas que deram em cima de Miroku, Inu e Sesshoumaru na praia ontem. Elas estavam sentadas na frente de uma casa enorme, conversando e rindo. Nem notaram que passamos por ela, talvez devido ao vidro escuro do carro de Sesshoumaru.

- Devíamos ter atropelado... – Sango murmura, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Não acr... – Ayame começa a dizer, mas é interrompida pelo toque do seu celular. – Alô? Oi! – Ela abre um sorriso enorme e nem precisamos perguntar quem é – Sim. Ahã. Não. Sim, sim! Ta bom! Já estamos chegando! Sair mais tarde? Só nós? Ta! Mal posso esperar! – Ela exclama ainda rindo – Já nos vemos então! Beijos!

- Lua de mel... – Cantarolo, sem desviar o olhar da janela e escuto a risadinha de Ay.

- Finalmente! – Sango exclama, assim que Rin estaciona o carro em frente à casa. Devo dizer que estou pensando a mesma coisa. Se Ayame inventasse de querer passar em outra loja, acho que trancaria ela no porta-malas do carro.

- Estou morrendo de fome! – Rin fala, após trancar o carro e caminhar em direção a porta da frente.

- Nem me fala! – Digo, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. Ayame nos prendeu a tarde inteira, que nem sobrou tempo para fazer um lanche.

- Ta, tudo bem! – Ela exclama, erguendo as mãos – Vocês podem ir lá para a piscina. Como agradecimento pela _paciência_ que vocês tiveram comigo hoje de tarde, eu preparo a janta! – Ela sorri igual a uma criança – Vocês topam comer ali fora? Está tão bom na rua...

- Claro! – Rin exclama, já caminhando na direção da porta de correr, que leva até a área da piscina.

Sango e eu a seguimos, sem nem pensar em contestar o que Ay havia dito. Quando chegamos perto da porta, notamos algumas luzes do lado de fora, e só então me dou conta de que ainda não tínhamos visto nem falado com os meninos o dia inteiro.

- Ei, alguma de vocês chegou a falar com os men... – Começo a verbalizar meus pensamentos, mas paro bruscamente ao me dar conta da cena que surge a nossa frente, assim que cruzamos a porta em direção a piscina.

O local está totalmente irreconhecível. A primeira coisa que noto são as flores. Elas estão por todos os lugares: em cantos estratégicos, próximas às espreguiçadeiras e até mesmo na piscina. As luzes da rua não estão acesas, mas ainda assim há claridade. Me viro para o quiosque, normalmente atulhado de coisas que não usamos frequentemente e abro a boca surpresa. As cadeiras de praia, pranchas velhas e nem sei o que mais tinha ali sumiram e uma visão totalmente diferente aparece a nossa frente. Os quatro pilares estão envoltos com o que parecem ser luzinhas de natal, mas apenas de cor normal. No centro, algumas almofadas grandes, fofas e aparentemente muito confortáveis fazem companhia a um enorme urso de pelúcia. Em frente a essas almofadas, uma pequena toalha branca está estendida, com uma caixa de chocolates em formato de coração, uma caixa de pizza e dois copos. Além disso, uma música suave toca ao fundo.

Automaticamente me viro para San e Rin, que parecem ter tido a mesma reação que eu. Trocamos um olhar desconfiado e ouvimos um pigarro em seguida. Um Miroku sem jeito e nervoso se junta à cena. Ele caminha inseguro até nós e para na frente de Sango, que havia ficado branca e ainda tinha a boca entreaberta.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Sango's POV **

- Hã... Oi? – Miroku fala, parado a minha frente. Sinto um frio na barriga e percebo que meu coração dispara. Que coisa de menininha.

- Oi. – Consigo falar, só então percebendo que havia prendido a respiração. Ele fica me observando por um tempo, provavelmente avaliando minha reação àquilo tudo.

- Você quer... vir? – Ele pergunta sem jeito, puxando a gola da camiseta, demonstrando certo... nervosismo?

- Eu... – Tento formular alguma frase coerente, mas sinto dois braços me empurrarem na direção de Miroku. Olho para trás e fico vermelha assim que vejo o sorriso de Kagome e Rin. Elas abanam para mim e somem para dentro da casa. Me volto para Miroku novamente e vejo que ele está sorrindo. Abro um sorriso involuntário enquanto ele segura a minha mão e me leva em direção ao quiosque. Sentamos, cada um em uma almofada, um pouco distantes.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Penso em milhões de coisas para falar, mas nada parece ser bom o suficiente. Fico encarando um ponto fixo na piscina, enquanto continuo tentando encontrar algo para dizer. Afinal, o que Miroku quer com tudo isso? Meu coração dá um pulo com as hipóteses que começam a se formar na minha cabeça, mas outra coisa dentro de mim faz com que algo desagradável se instale na minha garganta. Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos com força, tentando fazer aquilo desaparecer. E funciona. Em um momento de coragem, me viro para Miroku.

- Então... – Falo, mais baixo do que gostaria – Foi você que fez tudo isso? – Ele parece aliviado e agradecido por eu ter conseguido dizer alguma coisa.

- Tive uma ajudinha dos Taisho. – Ele sorri, passando a mão pelos cabelos e me fazendo prender a respiração.

- Certo... – Sorrio de canto – A Ayame sabia? Por isso estava tão..._ chata _hoje? – Pergunto, lembrando disso de repente.

- Ela teve um papel importante... – Ele se vira para mim, ficando um pouco mais próximo e fazendo meu coração disparar novamente. Meu deus! – Manter vocês longe de casa não é tão fácil quanto parece, não sei como ela conseguiu.

- Ela foi _bem _insistente. – Digo sorrindo. Ele sorri de volta e no momento em que olho nos seus olhos, não consigo mais desviar. Ele retribui o olhar e só consigo pensar no quanto queria tocá-lo. Miroku parece ter o mesmo pensamento, pois começa a se aproximar devagar, parando quando está quase encostando seu rosto no meu. Ele acaricia minha bochecha com o polegar e em segundos aproxima seus lábios dos meus. Meu coração dispara, sinto borboletas no estômago e não tenho outra opção senão retribuir. Me aproximo um pouco mais, passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e começando a brincar com seus cabelos. Ele sorri durante o beijo, enquanto passa uma das mãos por minha cintura. Tudo parece estar no lugar certo, como não estava havia muito tempo.

Nos afastamos um pouco, para respirar. Ele abre os olhos ao mesmo tempo que eu. Consigo ver seu sorriso e não consigo evitar de sorrir também. Ele volta a se aproximar, mordendo meu lábio inferior antes de voltar a me beijar, dessa vez passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Retribuo o beijo e ficamos assim por um tempo, como se não existisse nada além de nós.

Nos separamos depois de alguns minutos e quando olho para Miroku, vejo que já não tem mais a expressão nervosa no rosto. Aliás, parece estar confiante novamente. Sorrio ao ver seus lábios avermelhados e um pouco inchados. Eu não devo estar muito diferente. Faço menção de me deitar em uma das almofadas, mas Miroku me puxa rapidamente. Levo um susto com o movimento brusco e olho para ele, com um meio sorriso.

- O que foi isso? – Pergunto, estranhando o nervosismo que volta a tomar conta dele. – Miroku?

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – Ele pergunta, começando a se levantar.

- Não, não! – Exclamo, puxando-o de volta para a almofada e só então percebendo que minha fome havia sumido – Fica aqui... – Sussurro, abraçando-o. Ele parece surpreso e me abraça de volta, dando um beijo nos meus cabelos.

Fico abraçada nele por um tempo. Está tudo tão bom, que tenho medo que termine. Sempre que as coisas começam a dar certo com a gente, alguém chega ou então a festa acaba. Nossos momentos juntos são sempre curtos e quando eles acabam, parece que voltamos ao ponto de início. E além do mais, me sinto bem no abraço dele, como se estivesse... protegida. Definitivamente, isso é coisa de mulherzinha.

- Sango – Ele chama, dando outro beijo em meus cabelos antes de segurar delicadamente meu rosto, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele – Olha... sobre ontem, aquelas garotas, eu...

- Miroku. – Digo, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar. Pra que trazer esse maldito assunto agora? Estava tudo tão bom... – Nós não temos nada sério, você não precisa se preocupar em d...

- Mas eu quero... – Ele me interrompe, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. Meu coração dá um pulo novamente – San, eu quero... – Ele repete, tão baixo que mal consigo ouvir – Eu... Eu quero... Você... – Ele volta ao tom normal, mas não consegue completar nenhuma das frases. Baixa a cabeça e em seguida a ergue, olhando para mim novamente. Sinto um nó se formando em minha garganta. O que ele está tentando dizer?

- Miroku? – Chamo, segurando sua mão – Calma, ta tudo bem. – Digo, me aproximando dele e encostando nossos lábios. Só me afasto quando percebo que ele relaxa. – Eu sei que vocês só fizeram tudo aquilo na praia porque saímos na noite anterior e toda aquela confusão. Eu só estou tentando dizer que você não precisa me dar satisfações sobre isso – Falo, sentindo o desconforto que tinha sentido antes começar a aparecer novamente. – Como eu disse, nós não estamos juntos! Quer dizer, nós ficamos algumas vezes, mas não quer dizer que você tenha algum compromisso comigo ou algo do tipo... – Continuo a dar um discurso que não convence nem a mim mesma. Quem eu quero enganar? Estou totalmente apaixonada por Miroku novamente, e ao que tudo indica, ele não está assim tão afim de um relacionamento. Acho que já vi esse filme antes.

- Sango, não! – Ele exclama apavorado, ao perceber o rumo que meu discurso tomava – Não! O que eu estou tentando dizer é... eu quero que... você não... – Ele começa a ficar nervoso novamente, me deixando confusa – Ah, merda. – Ele diz finalmente, respirando fundo, como se tivesse feito planos perfeitos e as coisas estivessem dando completamente errado. – San, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa... – Ele diz, segurando minha mão novamente – Mas não quero que você se assuste ou se sinta pressionada...

- Droga Miroku! – Exclamo, sem me conter – Você está me deixando nervosa!

- Calma... – Ele diz, com um meio sorriso – Deita.

- O que? – Pergunto, achando que tinha ouvido errado.

- Deita. – Ele repete, apontando para a almofada.

Olho desconfiada para ele, me perguntando se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira estranha. Péssima hora para brincadeiras idiotas, Miroku. Como ele não sorri e continua me olhando com a expressão séria, faço o que ele pede. Deito na almofada confortável e meu coração para de bater por alguns segundos, quando olho para o teto do quiosque. Várias fotos grandes tinham sido coladas ali. A primeira que vejo, estou sorrindo tímida para a câmera. Miroku havia tirado essa foto em um passeio estúpido da escola, antes de começarmos a namorar. Logo acima dessa, vejo outra foto minha, só que dessa vez ele estava comigo, me dando um beijo na bochecha. Também haviam algumas fotos mais atuais, dos últimos dias, algumas com Kagome e uma foto especial, que eu nem sabia que ainda existia: Miroku e eu nos beijando, do tempo que estávamos namorando. Apesar de todas essas fotos terem me dado um susto, principalmente essa última, que eu nem sabia que ele havia guardado durante todo esse tempo, não foram elas que me fizeram prender a respiração e sentir meu sangue todo fugir do rosto. Foi o que estava um pouco mais para cima. Luzinhas semelhantes as que estavam penduradas nos pilares do quiosque, porém sem os fios, também estavam coladas no teto, mas formando a frase 'quer namorar comigo, de novo?'.

Sinto o ar me faltar e, após ler novamente a frase acima de mim, me levanto bruscamente, encarando Miroku, que também me observava, mas com uma expressão preocupada. E é então que sinto aquele desconforto que havia sentido antes voltar com tudo, aquele nó na garganta, aquilo que eu havia espantado de olhos fechados. E agora, depois desse pedido, consigo identificar o que é: medo. Eu estou com medo. Completamente apavorada. Quero tanto ficar com Miroku, que chega a assustar, mas o medo que faz com que um nó tome conta da minha garganta, o ar suma dos meus pulmões e meus olhos comecem a lacrimejar, é o medo do que vem depois. Eu já havia passado por isso uma vez, toda essa história de frio na barriga, coração acelerado e sorrir sozinha que nem uma idiota. Só que eu havia me atirado com tudo, e Miroku não estava lá para me pegar. Ele estava com outra, _beijando_ outra.

- Sango... – Ele começa, parecendo ter notado o pânico tomando conta de mim. Abro a boca para falar, mas ele me cala com um olhar – Deixa eu falar. – Ele diz em seguida, e eu aceno com a cabeça, incapaz de falar alguma coisa. Segurar as lágrimas já estão exigindo muito de mim – Eu sei que nós tentamos uma vez e que não deu certo. Eu sei que a culpa foi toda minha e que você se machucou muito. Eu sei que eu agi feito um idiota depois e nós só voltamos a nos falar depois de um tempo. Eu sei de tudo isso, mas também sei que hoje, você não sai da minha cabeça. Eu acordo pensando em você, passo o dia pensando em quando vamos nos ver, vou dormir pensando em você e até sonho com você – Ele sorri – Eu sei que você está assustada e que essas coisas românticas não são muito o seu estilo e talvez tenham mais piorado do que ajudado minha situação, mas também sei que você gosta de mim. Pelo menos um pouquinho. Por isso eu estou te pedindo uma chance. Só uma, e eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. Eu não quero só um beijo em uma festa, ou pegar na sua mão quando ninguém estiver olhando ou aproveitar uma comemoração da gincana para te abraçar. Eu quero fazer tudo isso quando me der vontade e na frente de quem quer que seja. Por isso eu te pergunto: quer namorar comigo? – Ele termina e então eu não consigo mais conter as lágrimas. Começo a chorar que nem uma criancinha, chegando a soluçar. Miroku me olha assustado, parecendo arrependido de ter falado – Ei! Calma Sango! – Ele me puxa para perto, me abraçando forte e fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos, até eu parar de soluçar. Então ele me solta de leve e olha dentro dos meus olhos. Devolvo seu olhar e é então que percebo algo diferente. Não sei exatamente o que é, mas não estava ali quando ele me pediu em namoro pela primeira vez. Acho que Miroku havia mudado muito desde aquele tempo. E não sei como nem porque, mas quando ele abre a boca para falar, eu já sabia que tinha feito minha escolha. – Olha, você sabe que não precis... – Interrompo sua fala, me atirando na sua direção, de modo que ele cai em cima das almofadas fofas, comigo por cima. Sorrio, ainda sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Estou praticamente deitada em cima dele, mas não ligo, até porque, Miroku a partir de agora é _meu_ namorado.

- Sim. – Digo sorrindo, enquanto assisto de perto seu rosto confuso se abrir em um sorriso lindo. _Meu _sorriso lindo.

- Você me deu um baita susto... – Ele sussurra, com o rosto colado no meu.

- Pode ir se acostumando... – Sussurro perto de sua orelha. – Estou te dando uma chance, Higurashi, e é bom que você não faça com que eu me arrependa.

- Você não vai se arrepender, namorada. – Ele fala confiante, aproximando nossos lábios e me dando um selinho.

- Estou contando com isso, namorado. – Digo, sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho também. Faço menção de me levantar, para ir um pouco para o lado, mas ele me abraça, não me deixando sair de cima dele - O que foi?

- Por que você estava chorando? – Ele pergunta, limpando uma lágrima do meu rosto.

- Não sei, eu...

- Sabia que é muito feio mentir para o namorado? – Ele diz, abrindo um sorriso fofo.

- Tudo bem... – Reviro os olhos e abro um sorriso tímido – Primeiro, acho que por causa do susto, juro que não esperava nada disso. Depois, fiquei apavorada, por causa do pedido. E depois morrendo de medo, ao lembrar de tudo que passei antes, quando a gente... bem, 'terminou'. Mas agora é de felicidade, por estarmos juntos de verdade.

- Última pergunta? – Ele pede, fazendo uma cara fofa.

- Manda. – Digo sorrindo.

- Por que você mudou de ideia? – Ele pergunta, e vejo nos seus olhos que parece estar com medo da resposta – Quer dizer, por que você ficou apavorada e depois feliz, por que você aceitou?

- Bem... – Falo, girando um pouco e caindo do lado dele, deixando minha cabeça apoiada no seu peito. Consigo escutar seu coração batendo acelerado e abro um sorriso com isso – Não sei dizer muito bem... – Começo, me virando um pouco, para olhar nos seus olhos – Vi alguma coisa diferente. O jeito como você falou ou talvez como me olhou... não sei, me fez acreditar que você estava falando a verdade. Espero que eu não esteja enganada... – Sorrio para ele, que sorri de volta e me abraça.

- Ta vendo aquela foto? – Ele pergunta, apontando para aquela em que estávamos nos beijando. – Tenho ela desde o dia em que tiramos. Nunca soube explicar o porquê, mas não conseguia rasgar ou jogar fora. Ela ficou comigo durante todo esse tempo. – Ele sorri para as próprias lembranças – Acho que no fundo eu sabia que íamos voltar a ficar juntos. Só era idiota demais para perceber.

- Você era um idiota mesmo. – Murmuro e escuto sua risada.

- Eu sei, mas eu mudei. – Ele se vira para mim – Pode ser muito cedo para você, mas eu tenho certeza. Não espero que você diga também, mas eu preciso que você saiba. Eu te amo, San. – Ele diz, e me sinto tão feliz e tão leve que poderia sair flutuando.

- Eu também te amo, idiota. – Digo, lhe dando um selinho. Ele sorri e fica apenas me observando. - Ta, agora chega desse papo de mulherzinha, quero aproveitar o meu, e só meu, namorado. – Digo, sorrindo ao ver a cara surpresa de Miroku.

- Tudo bem namorada, sou todo seu, contando que você também seja só minha. – Ele fala com um sorriso fofo.

- Só sua. – Digo sorrindo, enquanto volto para cima dele, beijando seu pescoço e subindo até sua boca, voltando a brincar com seus cabelos e sorrindo ao vê-lo retribuir o beijo e sentir suas mãos envolverem minha cintura.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Rin's POV**

- Hã... Oi? – Miroku fala, parando na frente de Sango, que fica imóvel e começa a ficar corada. Só eles não enxergam como são fofos juntos!

- Oi. – Ela responde tímida, observando Miroku. Troco um olhar com Kagome, que também sorri, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que seu primo estava aprontando.

- Você quer... vir? – Ele pergunta, puxando a gola da camiseta em um sinal claro de nervosismo. Meu deus, tão fofos! Sango fica parada, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas sem muito sucesso. Olho novamente para Ká, que assente com a cabeça. Nós duas chegamos perto de Sango e damos um empurrãozinho, antes que ela criasse raízes ali aonde havia parado. Ela se vira para nós, mas Miroku já havia segurado sua mão. Abanamos sorrindo e entramos para dentro de casa, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Ai meu deus! – Kagome fala, sentando no sofá – Meu primo é tão fofo!

- Não acredito que Miroku fez tudo isso! – Concordo com ela, sentando ao seu lado – Você acha que eles se acertam agora?

- Aposto que sim! – Ela responde animada – Você não viu a cara da Sango? Ai, vai ser tão bom isso! Nós quatro de casalzinho! – Ela completa, jogando o corpo para trás.

- Isso se ainda tivermos um par! – Murmuro, revirando os olhos – Acho que devíamos ter ouvido Sango e atropelado aquelas três! – Falo rindo, fazendo Ká soltar uma gargalhada também.

- E aí meninas! – Kouga fala, entrando na sala e sentando ao nosso lado – Como foi o dia?

- Péssimo. Ayame pode ser uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas estava insuportável hoje. – Ká responde, sorrindo.

- Aé? – Kouga diz rindo – Não notei nada...

- Claro que não... – Ela fala, revirando os olhos e rindo.

- Kouga! – Exclamo, apontando para ele – Você sabe o que Miroku está aprontando ali na rua? Você viu que lindo?

- Ah sim, provavelmente Miroku deve estar tentando se acertar com Sango... Não parou de falar nela a semana inteira... – Ele diz, como se fosse óbvio.

- Tão fofos... – Ká fala, sonhadora.

- Bom, vou ali ver se Ay precisa de ajuda na cozinha... – Digo, me levantando – Mas antes vou dar uma passadinha lá em cima... Aliás – Me viro para os dois – Algum de vocês teve notícia do Sesshy hoje?

- Ou do Inu? – Ká pergunta, olhando para Kouga.

- Eu não sei de nada, não me olhem assim! – Ele fala nervoso, levantando do sofá e se trancando no banheiro.

- Mas o q... – Começo a perguntar, mas sou interrompida por Kagome.

- Não pergunte! – Ela diz, sorrindo – Vou com você lá em cima e já aproveito para trocar de roupa.

Subimos as escadas devagar. Meus pensamentos flutuam para longe. Eu não havia falado com Sesshoumaru o dia inteiro. Aliás, nem cheguei a vê-lo, já que quando saímos, eles ainda estavam dormindo. Com toda essa história de briga e provocações, também não estava dormindo no quarto com ele. Apesar de odiar admitir, tenho que dizer que já estou sentindo falta do calor dele e de dormir com uma perna me esmagando. Ain, como amo meu namorado.

Chegamos ao topo da escada e vejo que uma luz fraca emana da porta do quarto de Sesshy. Faço sinal para Ká se aproximar e ela me lança um olhar confuso.

- Acho que o Sesshy ta aqui... – Digo baixinho, olhando incerta para a porta.

- Vai fundo, amiga. – Ela responde, sorrindo – Essa história de briga já passou dos limites.

- Me deseja boa sorte? – Pergunto, rindo para ela.

- Boa sorte, Rin! – Ela fala sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

Dou um passo na direção da porta e giro a maçaneta devagar. Arregalo os olhos quando vejo a cena a minha frente. O quarto está iluminado por pequenas velas aromatizadas, espalhadas pelas prateleiras e pelas mesinhas. Nossa cama está coberta com pétalas de rosas vermelhas e duas taças e uma tigela de morangos descansam ao centro. No canto da cama, vejo Sesshoumaru sentado, usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, com os primeiros botões desabotoados e segurando uma garrafa de champagne. Prendo o ar quando ele sorri para mim e me viro para Ká, que está com a boca entreaberta também.

- Aposto que Inuyasha aprontou alguma para você também! – Sussurro para ela, que sorri para mim. – Boa sorte, Ká! – Digo, antes de fechar a porta e me virar para meu namorado super sexy, que havia se levantado da cama e largado a garrafa na mesinha que fica ao lado da cama.

- Então... – Digo, me aproximando da cama devagar – Isso tudo é uma forma de pedir desculpas por quase me fazer matar alguém ontem?

- Hã... – Ele fala, parecendo meio sem jeito, mas depois recuperando a pose – Então você estava com ciúmes? – Ele sorri presunçoso, me deixando com vontade de morder seu lábio inferior.

- Imagina se fosse ao contrário! – Falo, lançando um olhar acusador para ele, enquanto tiro minha jaqueta e deixo em cima da mesa.

- Eu sei como é... – Ele diz, enquanto uma expressão desconfortável toma conta do seu rosto – Passei por isso muitas vezes, antes de ficarmos juntos... Ver você com outros caras, sem poder fazer nada. Eu tinha vontade de matar todos eles. – Ele abre um sorrisinho maldoso, mas quase nem noto, pois meu coração havia saltado pela boca. Antes de ficarmos juntos? Como assim? Ele parece notar minha surpresa, pois me olha com um sorriso mais tímido e senta na cama.

- E desde quando você está interessado em mim? – Pergunto curiosa, sentando na cama e indo em sua direção.

- Bem... – Ele parece corar um pouco. MEU DEUS. Sesshoumaru Taisho corado? Isso vai ficar registrado na história – Na verdade, desde a primeira vez que te vi. Você foi lá em casa, fazer um trabalho com o Inuyasha, já faz um tempo. Você estava linda. – Ele sorri, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha – No momento em que você me viu, ficou corada e desviou os olhos, envergonhada. Ali eu já sabia que um dia teria você para mim. – Ele sorri, me fazendo sorrir também e ficar um pouco vermelha, pois também lembro perfeitamente desse dia - Pensei em você por um bom tempo depois, mas nunca mais apareceu lá em casa. Só voltei a te ver um dia em que estava se despedindo de Inuyasha, na porta da nossa casa. Depois que foi embora, perguntei pare ele sobre você. – Ele me olha, esperando minha reação. Abro um sorriso e sinto que estou prestes a derreter. Sesshoumaru ainda é capaz de me surpreender. Me aproximo dele e abraço seu pescoço.

- Por que você demorou tanto para vir falar comigo? – Pergunto, voltando a olhar para ele – Desde a primeira vez que te vi, senti que meu coração ia saltar para fora do peito. – Completo, ficando corada.

- Eu estava inseguro – Ele diz, desviando os olhos dos meus – Achei que você poderia ser muito para mim, que estava com outro cara, não sei. – Ele volta a me encarar – Mas, percebi depois de um tempo, que sempre que você estava por perto me pegava te provocando, procurando por algum sinal de que você poderia estar sentindo algo por mim também. Sempre que você ficava corada, mais vontade eu tinha de te provocar, para tentar confirmar que era por minha causa e não porque você simplesmente era tímida, ou algo assim. – Ele sorri novamente – E aquele dia na festa... bem, foi a oportunidade perfeita. Eu simplesmente não consegui mais me segurar e inventei aquela história toda. E foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. – Ele sussurra a última frase no meu ouvido, começando a brincar com a barra da minha blusa. Sorrio em resposta e me aproximo para lhe dar um beijo. Passo as mãos envolta de sua nuca e rapidamente ele me puxa para perto, retribuindo o beijo e me envolvendo pela cintura.

- Eu nunca imaginei que um dia pudesse estar namorando você. – Digo, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura e fazendo um carinho leve no seu rosto – Com certeza foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. – Sussurro em seu ouvido, enquanto começo a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Eu te amo, pequena. – Ele diz, segurando meu rosto para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo, Sesshy. – Digo, retribuindo seu olhar, sem deixar de sorrir quando ele começa a tirar a minha blusa.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Kagome's POV**

- Aposto que Inuyasha aprontou alguma para você também! – Rin fala baixinho e eu lhe lanço um sorriso encorajador – Boa sorte, Ká! – Ela completa, já fechando a porta, me deixando ali parada, encarando a maçaneta. Bom, eu não a culpo, afinal Sesshoumaru está do outro lado da porta, com algum tipo de surpresa pronta.

Respiro fundo e solto um suspiro. Será que Inuyasha havia aprontado alguma também? Abro um sorrisinho idiota com a ideia e caminho até meu quarto, que está com a porta fechada. Conto até três, com o coração batendo acelerado e abro a porta, me deparando com a escuridão e o silêncio do quarto, que permanecia do mesmo jeito que havíamos deixado mais cedo. Caminho até a sacada, mas também não há nada de diferente. Olho para baixo, para os lados, mas tudo continuava exatamente do jeito que estava de manhã. Solto um suspiro frustrado e me deito na cama, encarando o teto.

Não é como se eu estivesse esperando alguma surpresa ou qualquer coisa romântica com um pedido de desculpas. Inuyasha não me deve nada disso, quer dizer, eu sai sem avisar aquela noite e depois fiquei evitando ele o tempo inteiro... Ah! Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Ele que me ignorou primeiro e depois ficou se esfregando naquela loira horrorosa. Inuyasha me devia sim um pedido de desculpas e teria que fazer por merecer, ainda mais depois de todos os meninos terem feito alguma coisa...

- Idiota... – Murmuro para mim mesma, revirando os olhos e me virando de lado na cama.

- Pensando em mim? – Vejo Inuyasha a minha frente, segurando uma rosa vermelha, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele está vestindo uma camiseta cinza, com alguns desenhos em preto, uma calça jeans escura e vans combinando. Arregalo os olhos com o susto e fico um pouco vermelha, dando graças a deus por ele não poder ler meus pensamentos.

- Até parece... – Digo, sentando na cama com os braços cruzados.

- Pode desfazer esse beicinho! – Ele diz, me entregando a rosa e se aproximando – Vai se arrumar que nós vamos sair. – Ele completa, depositando um beijo no meu pescoço e me fazendo ficar tensa com sua proximidade. O perfume dele me invade e já não consigo raciocinar direito. Ele solta uma risadinha com isso e se afasta. Lanço um olhar mortal para ele, antes de pegar minha toalha de banho e entrar no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Assim que me vejo sozinha, não consigo conter um sorriso idiota. Vejo a rosa em minhas mãos e aproximo do meu rosto, sentindo seu perfume. Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, largo a rosa em cima da pia e tiro minha roupa rapidamente, ansiosa para encontrar Inuyasha de novo. Entro no chuveiro e deixo a água escorrer pelo meu corpo por um tempo, antes de pegar o sabonete. Essa vai ser a primeira vez que saio com o Inu sem ter que me preocupar se alguém está olhando. Podemos caminhar de mãos dadas, andar abraçados e até dançar se quisermos. Sorrio sozinha novamente e volto a sonhar acordada com o nosso 'encontro'. Lavo o cabelo, passo condicionador, enxaguo e saio do box. Me seco rapidamente e passo um creme no corpo. Penteio o cabelo, prendo em um coque frouxo e me enrolo na toalha antes de sair do banheiro. Nem sinal do Inuyasha.

Abro o guarda roupas e fico encarando-o por um momento. Inu não havia dito aonde iríamos, então não sabia ao certo o que vestir. Na dúvida, coloco um vestido azul marinho tomara que caia simples, uma sapatilha vermelha e um colar combinando. Vou até o banheiro e faço uma maquiagem rápida e simples. Dou uma última olhada no espelho e sorrio, soltando os cabelos enquanto caminho até a porta.

Desço as escadas e vejo Inu sentado no sofá, parecendo pensativo. Quando me vê, abre um sorriso fofo e levanta, caminhando na minha direção.

- Pronta? – Ele pergunta, parecendo ansioso.

- Acho que sim. – Respondo, ainda sem saber aonde iríamos

Inuyasha sorri e segura minha mão. Sinto pequenos choquezinhos quando sua mão toca na minha e meu coração bate acelerado. Ele me guia para fora de casa e quando faço menção de ir até o carro, ele faz que não com a cabeça.

- Você se importa de ir a pé? – Ele pergunta, ainda segurando minha mão – Não é muito longe...

- Não, tudo bem. – Digo, me sentindo nervosa. Ele sorri e começamos a caminhar em direção a praia, sempre em silêncio. Dobramos a direita uma quadra antes de alcançar a areia fina da praia. Ainda não sei onde Inuyasha pretende me levar e a expectativa está me matando. Estou tão nervosa que sinto meu corpo tremer algumas vezes. Que idiota Kagome! Até parece que nunca saí sozinha com ele. Se bem que essa é a primeira vez que saímos desde que 'assumimos' nossa 'relação'. Não faço ideia de como ele está se sentindo em relação a isso e nem do que ele está pensando. Respiro fundo e olho para a lua, tentando não deixar meu nervosismo transparecer. Com o canto do olho, vejo Inuyasha abrir um sorriso maroto, provavelmente por causa do meu suspiro, que havia me entregado. Droga. – Então... – Falo, voltando meu olhar para ele – Aonde estamos indo?

- Ali! – Ele responde, parecendo um pouco inseguro, apontando para um pequeno bar que surge a nossa frente – O que você acha? – Ele pergunta, tentando avaliar minha reação.

- Perfeito. – Digo sorrindo, enquanto observo sua expressão incerta se desfazer em um sorriso.

Ainda segurando minha mão, ele me conduz para dentro do bar, acenando para um garçom, que assente e aponta para uma porta ao fundo do local. Caminhamos até lá e quando passamos por ela, deixo um sorriso escapar. O lugar é lindo. Várias mesinhas de madeira escura, com cadeiras almofadadas combinando estão ocupadas por casais. A iluminação fraca fica por conta das velas perfumadas, presentes em todas as mesas, e da lua, já que o local é todo aberto. Além disso, tem uma vista incrível, direto para o mar. Na verdade, o bar fica muito próximo a praia, possuindo, inclusive, uma saída que dá direto para a areia fofa.

- Gostou? – Ele pergunta, puxando a cadeira de uma mesinha próxima, para que eu sentasse.

- Sim. – Sussurro, ainda admirando o local, meus olhos se perdendo na visão do mar ao meu lado. Continuo observando o lugar e, atrás de umas mesas, vejo um caramanchão, coberto de flores, em um nível mais alto que o chão, de forma que, para chegar até ele, teríamos que subir alguns degraus.

- Então... – Inuyasha fala, segurando minha mão. Ele havia sentado na cadeira em frente a minha e me olhava curioso – Você percebeu que essa é a primeira vez que saímos juntos como um casal? Sem ter que esconder nada de ninguém ou ficar preocupado com Miroku e Kikyou? – Abro um sorriso ao notar que ele também havia se dado conta disso.

- Sim, e estou adorando isso. Bem que eu poderia me acostumar. – Respondo sorrindo, brincando com sua mão, em cima da mesa.

- Se depender de mim, você vai chegar a se entediar, de tanto que vamos fazer isso. – Ele ri e me lança uma piscadinha.

- Duvido que eu vá me entediar de você tão fácil assim... – Digo em resposta, retribuindo à piscadinha.

- Com licença. – O garçom aparece, cortando nosso clima – Senhor, senhorita. – Ele diz, deixando uma pequena porção de camarões a nossa frente e se retirando em seguida.

- Nossa! Faz tanto tempo que não como isso! – Exclamo, espetando um e colocando na boca. – Hmmmm!

- Acertei no pedido, então? – Ele pergunta, fazendo o mesmo que eu.

- Com certeza! – Digo sorrindo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, apenas comendo. Quando começa a ficar um pouco desconfortável, abro a boca para falar alguma besteira, mas logo fecho, ao ver que Inuyasha fazia a mesma coisa. Ele sorri envergonhado e eu fico apenas observando-o, curiosa.

- O que foi? – Pergunto, deixando os camarões de lado.

- Hã... – Ele começa a mexer no cabelo, deixando claro que não sabia como começar o assunto – Ká... desculpa. – Fala, tão baixo que mal consigo escutar.

- O que? – Indago, para confirmar se havia entendido certo.

- Desculpa – Ele repete, dessa vez com mais certeza – Sobre a história do vídeo game e depois sobre aquelas garotas na praia. Era o nosso primeiro dia depois que passou aquela confusão toda e... bem, eu não fui muito _atencioso. – _Ele diz, dando ênfase na última palavra.

- Tudo bem, Inu – Digo, sorrindo leve – Me desculpa também, pela 'greve' – Solto uma risadinha e ele revira os olhos – e pelas provocaçõezinhas... Aliás! – Exclamo, me lembrando que ainda não havia contado a ele. Quer dizer, que ele ainda não havia escutado. – Minha mãe ligou! Vou ter um irmãozinho! É menino! – Completo sorrindo, como a irmã babona que provavelmente vou ser.

- Sério?! Parabéns! – Ele exclama, também sorrindo – Miroku já está sabendo?

- Ah... – Reviro os olhos – Eu tentei contar, mas vocês estavam tão ocupados jogando vídeo game... – Digo, enquanto vejo uma expressão culpada tomar conta dele.

- Desculpa por isso, sér...

- Ta tudo bem, sério. – Digo, segurando sua mão novamente.

- Ok. – Ele diz pensativo e então me lança um olhar estranho, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo – Mas então... como foi a noite de vocês?

- Vocês quem? – Pergunto, pegando o último camarão.

- Vocês meninas! Quem mais poderia ser? – Ele exclama, estreitando os olhos.

- Ah, foi bem divertida, na verdade! – Falo sorrindo.

- E o que o _Derek_ achou? – Ele pergunta, com a cara emburrada. Derek? Que Dere... Ah! E então me lembro. Derek lanches. O cara que Sango havia inventado, para provocar os meninos.

- Ele adorou a noite. – Digo, provocando e vendo seu olhar estreitar ainda mais.

- Com licença senhores, estão servidos? – O garçom pergunta, ao se aproximar da mesa. Inuyasha lança um olhar mortal para ele.

- Eu gostaria de uma água sem gás, por favor. – Falo sorrindo e ele assente, se retirando. Vejo que Inuyasha abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas é interrompido pelo som de uma música lenta. Me viro para ver de onde vinha o som e vejo que alguns casais se levantavam e caminhavam até o caramanchão, se juntando a outros que estavam dançando. Isso não podia ser mais perfeito. – Inuyasha! – Exclamo animada – Vamos dançar?

- Nem pensar! – Ele retruca na hora, enquanto lanço um olhar feio para ele.

- Por favor! – Peço, fazendo beicinho.

- Não! Eu nem sei dançar! – Ele exclama, cruzando os braços sob o peito. Aumento meu beicinho em resposta – Você pode ficar linda de beicinho, mas nada vai me fazer pagar esse mico.

- Mas você dança bem! – Falo, olhando para ele – Lembra de como dançamos na festa?

- Kagome...

- Se você dançar comigo, te conto tudo sobre o Derek! – Exclamo, em uma última tentativa.

- Então tem algo para contar! – Ele retruca, voltando a me lançar um olhar mortal.

- É pegar ou largar... – Digo, já me levantando e começando a me balançar no ritmo da música. Ele me olha desconfiado, mas em seguida solta um suspiro.

- Ta bom, ta bom! – Ele se levanta, revirando os olhos. Pega a carteira do bolso da calça jeans e deixa um dinheiro em cima da mesa. Seguro sua mão e já vou levando-o até o caramanchão, antes que ele mude de ideia. – Tem certeza? – Ele pergunta, olhando para os lados e parecendo envergonhado.

- Sim! – Digo sorrindo, envolvendo meus braços no seu pescoço e fazendo um carinho na sua nuca. Ele parece relaxar um pouco e passa os braços envolta da minha cintura, começando a se mexer no ritmo da música.

Dançamos por alguns minutos, em silêncio, apenas curtindo o momento. E tudo está perfeito. Pela primeira vez, eu e Inuyasha estamos sozinhos, juntos e sem ter que se preocupar com Kikyou, Miroku ou quem quer que seja. Somos apenas eu e ele e não vejo como isso pode ficar melhor.

- Ká... – Ele sussurra de repente no meu ouvido, deixando meu pescoço arrepiado – Se eu soubesse que ia ficar abraçado assim em você, teria aceitado antes... – Não consigo conter um sorriso.

- Bobo! – Falo, revirando os olhos – Mas para quem não sabia dançar... – Ele apenas sorri e volta a olhar nos meus olhos, no exato momento em que a música termina.

- Então, está tudo lindo e tal, mas chegou a hora. – Ele diz vitorioso, mas eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que está receoso em perguntar – Quem é Derek?

- Inuyasha! – Digo, fazendo cara de brava, mas, no fundo, achando seu ciúme fofo – Como você é estraga prazeres!

- Ah, qual é, Ká! – Ele diz, cruzando os braços – Trato é trato!

- Tudo bem – Digo, dando dois passos para trás – Mas antes você vai ter que me pegar! – Completo sorrindo, mostrando a língua para ele e correndo em direção a praia. Ele leva dois segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido e abrir um sorriso fofo, começando a correr atrás de mim.

- Você sabe que eu posso te alcançar sem nenhuma dificuldade, né? – Ele grita, um pouco atrás de mim.

- Você corre que nem uma menininha! – Grito de volta, olhando para trás bem a tempo de vê-lo me lançar um olhar ofendido.

- Você vai ver quem corre que nem uma menininha! – Ele exclama, aumentando a velocidade e começando a me alcançar. Sem ter muito o que fazer, corro em direção ao mar, deixando as sapatilhas no meio do caminho. Paro somente quando meus pés tocam a água gelada. Inuyasha continua a se aproximar, porém mais devagar. Também já havia abandonado os tênis e as meias no meio do caminho. Ele me lança um olhar de vitorioso. – Acho que agora você não tem para onde fugir.

- Aé? – Desafio, dando um passo para trás. Ele apenas sorri e, quando dá mais um passo, chuto a água na sua direção, deixando-o praticamente encharcado. Ele para de caminhar e me encara por um segundo, tempo suficiente para eu saber que estava ferrada. A única coisa que consigo fazer antes de receber uma chuva de água, é dar um grito. Inuyasha acaba com a distância entre nós em dois passos e me abraça, molhando a parte do meu vestido que ainda não havia sido atingida pela água.

- E agora, você vai me falar quem é Derek? – Ele diz, me abraçando com força, impedindo que eu me mexesse. Apenas nego com a cabeça, com um sorriso de criança no rosto. – E agora? – Ele pergunta, apertando um pouco mais forte. Nego com a cabeça novamente. – Aé? E agora? – Ele diz, me pegando no colo e me jogando sobre seu ombro. Começo a gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Ele solta uma risada também e começa a caminhar mais para o fundo, parando apenas quando a água fica na altura da sua cintura. – Higurashi, essa é sua última chance. – Dou outra risada como resposta e prendo a respiração, no exato momento em que ele mergulha, me levando junto.

Nado de volta para cima, respirando fundo quando coloco a cabeça para fora da água. Inuyasha já estava me esperando. Passo meus braços envolta do seu pescoço e fico pendurada nele, que sorri e me abraça de volta.

- Já disse que te amo hoje? – Ele fala de repente, fazendo meu coração, que já batia acelerado por causa do mergulho, dar uma cambalhota.

- Hmm... – Finjo pensar – Acho que não...

- Então... – Ele diz, aproximando o rosto do meu e me dando um selinho rápido – Eu te amo. – Completa, me puxando para mais perto e colando nossos lábios, iniciando um beijo lento que eu prontamente retribuo. Quando nos afastamos, olho para ele sorrindo.

- Derek Lanches. – Digo simplesmente.

- O que? – Ele pergunta, não entendendo.

- A lanchonete. – Falo, rindo de sua expressão – Daí que a Sango inventou o nome Derek.

- Ah! – Ele exclama, e então parece realmente entender o que eu havia falado – Então não existe nenhum Derek? – Ele estreita os olhos para mim – E você me fez de idiota esse tempo todo? – Olho para ele, com uma expressão inocente no rosto – Você é má, Kagome, muito má.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim! – Digo brincando, enquanto ele revira os olhos e balança a cabeça.

- Que menina convencida eu fui arranjar! – Rio com a brincadeira e volto a encará-lo. Faço um carinho no seu rosto, antes de aproximar meus lábios dos dele, bem devagar.

- Eu também te amo, seu bobo. – Falo, antes de me perder no seu perfume e acabar com a pequena distância entre nós.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Luu Higurashi Potter:**Oiii! Que bom que gostou! Já estava na hora, né? Inuyasha é da Kagome só durante a fic, porque fora isso, ele é meu! OASKOSPAK Miroku é um fofo! E o Inuyasha com medo do Ban foi um amor também. Eu acho que se estivesse no lugar dele, talvez tivesse tbm! AOSKOASKP Tbm senti falta da Ayame na história. Já estava na hora mesmo dela voltar :D Eu adoreeeeeei a ideia da Kikyou ter um romance com a Kagura! Foi ótima OASKOASPKO Nunca se sabe, certo? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. E obrigada pela compreensão. Está complicado para adiantar os capítulos, mas eles vão continuar vindo, ainda mais que está na reta final ;) Beeijos e obrigada pelo carinho!

**Tifa loveheart: **Que bom que gostou! Já estava na hora, né? OASKPA Pra Kikyou foi péssimo mesmo, mas ela mereceu perder o Inuyasha! Bom, desculpa pela demorada pra postar, mas espero que curta! Beeijos ;*

**Lulu Hatsu: **Oii! Então acho que vou começar a me desculpar agora pela demora! Descuuuulpa! AOSKOSPA Foi mesmo fofa a parte dos dois juntos na praia *-* Tbm acho que foi merecido! O Miroku havia avisado, e ele sabia que não sairia ileso OAPKSPOK Que bom que você não pretende desistir dela, mesmo com as minhas demoras *-* Os bloqueios são terríveis mesmo, mas não pretendo deixar de escrevê-la, ainda mais na reta final ;) Beeijos e obrigada pelo carinho ;*

**Inulady Taisho: **Oii! Que bom que está gostando *-* Desculpa a demora, mas espero que goste desse capítulo novo. Nossa! Leu tudo de uma vez só? Não sei nem o que falar sobre isso, mas estou surpresa e realmente feliz que não tenha desistido no meio do caminho! OPASKPOKAS Obrigada! Significa muito estar gostando da história *-* Mas ei, acho que teremos que conversar mais sobre esse "meu" Inu! OPASKOAKS Beeijos ;*

**Sasnatsa: **Oii! É, e agora estou FINALMENTE postando de novo! Desculpa pela demora? ASKOSKAOPAS Nossa, se já tinha dois capítulos e considerando que eu tenho demorado mais do que deveria para postar, você ficou mesmo muito tempo sem vir por aqui! Como consegue? :O OKASOKKSAOK Não há o que desculpar. Eu que devo pedir desculpas, mas pelo menos estou aqui de novo postando mais um capítulo. E eu sinceramente acho que você vai gostar desse :D Tudo bem comigo sim! E você? Sim, tudo finalmente está se resolvendo, e o Miroku foi demais. Com o soco no Inu e tudo ;) Ain, eu detesto a Kikyou no anime E nas fics! É, a minha Kikyou poderia ser pior, mas acho que nessa fic não encaixaria se ela fosse muito ruim. Mas, sempre terão outras fics ;) OAPKSOSK Verdade, não tem como não se apaixonar por ele! Sesshoumaru e Rin são uns amores! Ain, eu não gosto de fics com Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Acho que é porque sempre fui muito fã dela com o Inuyasha. Sou fiel a este casal OPASKOSKA Ah, e pra mim, o Sesshoumaru tem que ser apaixonado pela Rin. Ela é tão fofa! Mas fico feliz em ter ajudado ;) Acho que sobre o Kouga e a Ayame... Você deve estar mais feliz sobre eles agora ;) Mas eu ainda acho válido esse lance de pegar uma passagem e ir visitar ele ;) Sango e Miroku são fofos juntos! Eu sinceramente adorei a ideia da Kikyou e a Kagura ficarem juntas! Nunca se sabe, certo? ;) O Naraku na fic é do time rival do Inuyasha. Ele foi apenas citado até agora, mas futuramente ele provavelmente aparecerá ;) Não fique com vergonha! Eu tive que fazer uma pesquisa na fic pra responder a sua pergunta pq também não me lembrava! ASKAOSKOSA Que você tenha "surtos loucos" quando quiser! Adorei responder seu comentário ;) Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, como eu imagine que você vá gostar ;) Beeijos! ;*

**BunnyRita: **Oii! Obrigaada *-* Desculpa a demora, mas espero que goste do capítulo novo :D Beeeijos ;*

**Diiegoo: **Oii! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! É, eu tbm adorei o soco! OPAKOSPAK Finalmente o Miroku está tomando atitude. Estava na hora mesmo ;) Obrigada pelo carinho, significa muito! E sim, tenho uma fic a caminho. Na verdade, tenho várias! AOSKOPASK Pode deixar, no que eu precisar, sei que poderei contar com você. E ofereço o mesmo ;) Qualquer coisa, é só chamar :D Beeijos e espero que goste desse capítulo ;)

**Narumi Jung: **Que bom que gostou! Tenho tido alguns bloqueios, por isso minha demora nas postagens, mas não pretendo deixar de escrevê-la, ainda mais na reta final ;) O Sesshy e a Rin são um amor mesmo! Mas nada como o Inuyasha e a Kagome, que são perfeitos! OAPSKOKAS Talvez nesse capítulo novo você fique mais feliz sobre o Miroku e Sango ;) Beeijos e espero que goste do cap ;*


End file.
